Love Sick
by Gloomy Rosemary
Summary: Kebiasaan Baekhyun berteman dengan teman 'yeojja' berpengaruh banyak pada kepribadiannya. Tak hanya manja, anak itupun berlaga seolah dirinya anak perempuan. Tentu membuat sang Ayah pusing bukan kepalang, hingga memutuskan memasukkan Baekhyun ke dalam Sekolah 'Namja'. Tapi naas, Mereka tak pernah tau, Putranya tengah menjadi mangsa 'Park Chanyeol' YAOI/CHANBAEK/NC 21 CH 16 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Main Cast : Chanyeol X Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast : Temukan di dalamnya :)**

 **Disclaimer : ChanBaek vers. (Remake)Fic ini milik Gloomy Rosemary** aka **Cupid'kyumin**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **(Love Sick)**

 **.**

 **.**

"I—ini mengerikan" Jemari lentiknya makin meremas kuat seragam baru itu, kala jendela mobil secara perlahan terbuka menampilkan raut pasinya secara keseluruhan. Tak pelak...riuh lalu lalang siswa di sekitar mulai bersahutan mengitari bangunan yang menjulang di hadapannya. Sesekali bocah manis itu menggumam lirih dan menggeleng frustasi begitu membayangkan dirinya tak lama lagi akan berbaur dengan ribuan makhluk itu.

"ini mengerikan!" Pekiknya lagi seraya membanting tubuh dan meringkuk memeluk kedua lututnya erat-erat.

"Sayang... cepat turun".

Namja mungil itu kembali menggeleng kasar begitu suara Ibunya menyapa rasa ciutnya, ia makin menguatkan dekapannya di lutut, sama sekali tak tertarik untuk sekedar menatap wanita cantik di depannya. "Tidak mau!"

Sementara Wanita cantik itu, Jaejong tampak menghela nafas panjang melihat sikap manja putra tunggalnya makin menjadi-jadi, dan sungguh Jaejong tak kan mampu berbuat apapun jika sudah demikian, terlebih membuat buah hatinya itu menangis, tidak! ia tak kan Sanggup. Merasa menyerah, Jaejong beralih menatap suaminya dan menggeleng pelan. Mengisyaratkan untuk tidak memaksakan rencana awal keduanya pada buah hatinya. Namun pria itu hanya tersenyum hangat seraya mengenggam jemarinya, demi menguatkannya.

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya Boo, tak apa ini demi kebaikannya"

"Tapi bagaimana jika Baekhyun kita menangis? tempat ini masih asing untuk—

"Sssh..tempat ini yang terbaik" Tenang Yunho sembari mengecup tangan istrinya, tanpa peduli Putranya masih meringkuk bulat di belakang kemudinya. "Sekolah ini akan membuatnya dewasa ,lagi pula Suho akan menjaganya Sayang". Lanjutnya lagi, ya...ia begitu mempercayakan Baekhyun pada sahabatnya sendiri, Suho... Pemegang jabatan tertinggi di sekolah elite itu.

"Tapi tak ada anak gadis di sekolah ini Yunnie"Rajuk Jaejong sedikit mengguncang lengan kekar suaminya, ia paham betul...keputusan pindah rumah karena Pekerjaan keduanya telah membuat Putra kecilnya kecewa, tentu saja karena anak itu terpisah dengan teman bermainnya, dan semuanya 'Yeojja'.

"Wae? Ini memang sekolah Namja...sangat sesuai untuk Baekhyun ". Jawab Yunho mantap.

"Andwaee! Mereka semua mengerikan!" Jerit Baekhyun menyela perbincangan kedua orang tuanya.

"Yya! Yya! Yya! Kau tak mungkin selamanya berteman dengan Yeojja bukan?! Berbaurlah dengan namja sebayamu" Yunho sedikit membentak bocah mungil itu, masih lekat dalam ingatannya Baekhyun berkeliaran di kantornya dengan baju minim dan pernak-pernik mencoloknya layaknya remaja putri, hanya untuk merengek sebuah boneka bunny raksasa...dan itu benar-benar membuatnya gila. Ia tau semua teman Yeojja Baekhyun membawa dampak buruk pada kepribadian Putranya, dan sungguh...Yunho sangatlah mencemaskan Baekhyun kecilnya itu.

Beruntung sekali...memegang perusahaan baru, memaksanya untuk segera pindah, tentu saja ada alasan untuk membuat perubahan besar pada diri Baekhyun dengan memaksukkannya di Sekolah Namja ini.

"E—Eommaaaa" Rengek Baekhyun seraya menarik-narik lengan baju ibunya, bermaksud mencari simpati dan pembelaan dari wanita cantik itu.

Jaejong kembali menatap iba buah hatinya, kedua foxy eyes yang berkaca-kaca itu semakin meremukkan hatinya. "Yunnie ...jangan sekolah ini, Baekhyun tak akan bisa membuka diri jika itu dengan namja, kita bisa menyekolahkannya di—

"Keputusanku sudah bulat Boo...ini demi kebaikannya, cha Baekhyun ...cepat turun dari mobil"

Kedua ibu dan anak itu seketika terdiam, tak ada satupun yang berani melawan jika Yunho sudah demikian. Jaejong menunduk dalam, sementara Baekhyun tampak lemas melepas cengkeramannya dari lengan baju ibunya.

"A—appa, aku pusing..aku—

"Tidak ada alasan apapun! Cepat turun ...Suho sudah menunggumu di ruang kerjanya!" Sentak Yunho tanpa bisa di sela, tatapannya kian menajam...ia tau Putranya tengah mencari celah untuk melarikan diri.

Baekhyun berdengus kesal, ia benar-benar merugi dengan situasi seperti ini, ah! Baekhyun sangat mengharapkan anemianya kambuh detik ini. Karena jika begitu, ia tak perlu memenuhi keputusan sepihak dari Appanya itu bukan,tapi keberuntungan berkehdak lain, tubuhnya dalam kondisi prima hari ini.

"Byun Baekhyun , kau tak mendengar kata-kata Ayahmu?"

"Baiklah aku turun!"Baekhyun beringsut gusar membuka pintunya.

 **BRAAKKK!**

"Kau tak menyayangi Baekhyun , Appa!"Jerit Baekhyun setelah membanting keras pintu mobil itu, nafasnya begitu memburu...Baekhyun benar-benar tak terima dengan keputusan ini.

Sementara pria kekar itu hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar jeritan kesal Baekhyun , dan hanya dibalas tatapan tajam dari istrinya.

"Kemarilah Sayang"Panggil Jaejong seraya melambaikan tangan meminta namja mungil itu mendekati jendelanya.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibir kesal, seharusnya wanita cantik itu bisa menjadi dewi penyelamatnya di saat-saat seperti ini. Namun rasanya...kuasa Ayahnya terlalu tinggi untuk di telak. Dengan malas Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri...dan berdiri dengan tangan berkacak di pinggangnya.

Jaejong tersenyum geli melihat wajah menggemaskan Putranya itu, ia menarik lengan Baekhyun hingga sedikit menunduk di hadapanya. Menyenangkan sekali selalu memanjakan Baekhyun di setiap detiknya. Dan Jaejong tak pernah menyesalinya. "Eomma yakin kau bisa melalui hari ini Sayang...kau Putra Eomma yang hebat"Bisik Jaejong seraya mengelus pipi halus Baekhyun .

"Eomma temani Baekhyun ke dalam nee?" Pinta Baekhyun dengan mata membulat penuh harap.

"Aniya kita hampir terlambat bekerja...lagipula kau terlalu besar untuk didampingi Eomma kemanapun, cukup masuk ke dalam kelas dan perkenalkan diri pada semua teman barumu" Sergah Yunho tiba-tiba.

Jaejong menghela nafas berat, ia menangkup pipi Baekhyun sedikit menariknya hingga membuat namja mungil itu menunduk kedalam mobil.

' **Chup'**

"Maafkan Eomma Sayang" Ucap Jaejong lembut setelah mengecup kening Baekhyun .

Baekhyun makin menghentak kaki kasar, "Tapi Aku—

 **BRUUUMMMMM**

"YAH! APPPAAAAAA!"

Belum sempat Baekhyun mengusaikan kalimatnya, Mobil hitam itu telah lebih dahulu melesat pergi...menyisakan perasaan kesal berbaur gugup dalam dadanya. Namja berusia 17 tahun itu mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling, suasana tampak begitu asing, dingin dan ada pilihan lain selain berjalan lurus ke depan memasuki gedung megah itu.

.

.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

Baekhyun berjalan kikuk meyusuri koridor di sepanjang garis langkahnya, berkali-kali ia meremas kuat jemarinya kala menyadari beberapa pasang mata yang dilaluinya tampak menatapnya lekat. Aneh sekali...bukankah seharusnya siswa-siswa itu masuk kelas? Tapi bagaimana mungkin berkeliaran di tempat ini.

"Hhh...namja" Desahnya pelan, Baekhyun kembali menatap lurus dan mengukuhnya langkahnya demi menemukan ruangan Suho.

"Hei kau!"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya demi menoleh ke belakang tepat pada panggilan itu berasal, alisnya bertaut heran melihat sosok tinggi dengan beberapa namja dibelakangnya tampak berjalan angkuh mendekatinya.

"Apa siswa baru? Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya?"

"..." Tak ada jawaban.

Kedua matanya makin menyipit begitu namja asing itu memegang dagunya, memiringkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Hey! Apa-apaan ini?! orang itu tak punya santun sedikitpun terhadapnya. Baekhyun memang takut, nyalinya terlalu ciut menghadapi beberapa namja tinggi besar di hadapannya...tapi jika ia menyerah sebelum memulai...tentu saja dirinya akan diinjak-injak di sekolah ini. Ini salah satu yang membuatnya enggan berbaur dengan namja, bagi Baekhyun mereka identik dengan kekerasan...tak ada sisi _sensitif_ sedikitpun.

Meski gemetar... Baekhyun tetap menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha mengusir rasa takutnya pada sosok namja di depannya.

"Yack! Lepaskan!" Sentak Baekhyun seraya melepas kasar tangan namja asing itu dari dagunya. Berhasil! Ia bisa melawan rasa takutnya! Tak henti-hentinya Baekhyun bersorai dalam hatinya begitu menyadari dirinya tak selemah yang ia pikirkan selama ini. Pasti banyak peluang membela diri setelah ini.

"Ou...mengerikan sekali, aku takuut" Kekeh namja asing itu, berniat menggoda.

Baekhyun sedikit mundur kebelakang, masih dengan tatapan menghunus tajam. "Parfum apa yang kau pakai?! Ughh maldo andwaee!" Dengus Baekhyun seraya menutup hidung, aroma yang dihirupnya benar-benar asing baginya...inikah aroma namja? tak ada satupun kesan manis dari aroma tersebut,sangat jauh berbeda dari aroma vanila milik tubuhnya dan teman-teman bermainnya dulu.

"Mwo? parfum?...tsk! apa kau tertarik dengan tubuhku...manis?" Ujar sosok tinggi itu sembari menjilat bibir seduktif, ia makin berjalan mendekat. Namun tiba-tiba...

 **BUAGHH**

"AARRGHHHHTTT!"

Tanpa terduga, Baekhyun melayangkan kakinya ke atas...menendang tepat pusat vital namja tinggi itu...tak ayal teriakkan ngilu pun terdengar menggelegar di sudut koridor tersebut. Dan Baekhyun terkekeh menang, tak ada satupun yang bisa membullynya di sini!

"K-ketua gwaenchana?" Sementara beberapa pengikut namja tinggi itu tampak membelalak tak percaya melihatnya, beberapa dari mereka membantu Kai berdiri sementara yang lainnya terlihat hendak mencekal Baekhyun .

"Apa?! Apa?! Kalian berani padaku? Kemarilah...kuhabisi kalian satu persatu!" Ancam Baekhyun seraya memasang kuda-kuda dengan tatapan angkuh. Hey! Jangan meremehkan tubuh mungil dan sifat feminimnya...Baekhyun menguasai martial art...tentu saja ia memiliki mental tinggi untuk melawan brandalan di hadapannya.

"YAAACK! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU—

"Berhenti Kai"

Kai gagal menerjang Baekhyun , begitu mendengar suara bass di belakangnya, mau tak mau ia tetap harus mematuhi titah sosok itu. Ya sosok yang mereka anggap sebagai Tuan muda di tempatnya berpijak saat ini... Park Chanyeol.

Sementara Baekhyun tampak mengerjap polos mengetahui, seorang perusuh sepertinya datang menyela sekumpulan anak brandal itu. Siapa dia? Tubuh tinggi, kekar...ah! dan wajahnya...

Baekhyun meneguk ludah payah, tak dipungkiri...ia sedikit gugup menatap wajah tampan dengan aksen stoic yang membingkainya, terlebih beberapa namja di depannya tampak menunduk patuh tanpa suara...'seperti pangeran saja' pikirnya.

Namja cantik itu menggeleng kasar dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada sosok dingin bak Pangeran negri salju itu.

"Sepertinya kau menemukan hal yang menarik hn?" Chanyeol berjalan santai begitu beberapa namja di hadapannya menggeser tubuh , memberinya sekat untuk bergerak leluasa ke depan.

"Yya! Yeol jangan terlalu dekat dengannya, anak ini seperti kelinci buas" Kai begitu tertatih memegang bahu Chanyeol, tak menginginkan kawannya itu luput dari serangan Baekhyun .

Chanyeol menyeringai sesaat, benarkah buas? Menarik sekali jika memang seperti itu, ia sedang jenuh...dan ia butuh hiburan detik ini. Chanyeol kembali menatap lekat Baekhyun ...memberi kesan pertama pada namja cantik itu, dengan siapa ia berhadapan saat ini.

"Mau apa kau!" Ketus Baekhyun , kedua tangannya masih terkepal kuat, memasang tatapan penuh waspada...kalau-kalau namja tinggi di hadapannya menyerangnya tiba-tiba.

"Sayang sekali jika keringat menetes di wajah semanis ini" Jemari panjangnya terulur ke depan, menyeka tetes peluh yang mengalir di pipi Baekhyun , dan menjilatnya seduktif di hadapan namja cantik itu. Baekhyun membulatkan mata...tak bisa dicegah lagi, jantungnya benar-benar berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat melihatnya.

"Bahkan keringatmu saja bisa senikmat ini, siapa nama— **PPLAAAK**

Wajah Chanyeol memaling ke kanan, begitu namja mungil itu melayangkan tamparan keras di pipinya. Ia menggerakkan bibirnya yang terasa ngilu, sepertinya bagian sudutnya sedikit pecah.

"Aisshh...sudah kubilang bukan, jangan terlalu lengah jika dengannya" Gusar Kai dari belakang, ia hendak melangkah mendekat...namun isyarat tangan Chanyeol menahannya agar tetap berdiri di posisinya. Chanyeol menyeringai, dan menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Kau tau? Tenagamu tak sesuai dengan wajah manismu" Bisik Chanyeol seraya berjalan lebih dekat, membuat Baekhyun berjalan mundur karena gugup, tapi naas dinding koridor membatasi gerakannya.

"A—aku lebih kuat darimu! Y-yang tadi itu bukan apa-apa!" Gertak Baekhyun , mencoba menghibur dan menguatkan diri, jika Chanyeol memang bukan apa-apa baginya.

"Oh ya? Hn...aku ingin melihatnya, tunjukkan padaku"

Baekhyun makin mengeras mendengarnya, ia tau...namja tampan di hadapannya tengah menatapnya geli. Merasa tak terima, Baekhyun mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kedua tangan terkepalnya siap memukul kepala Chanyeol sekuat mungkin.

"Ka~mppfthh! Mmmh!"

Namun Chanyeol lebih cepat melumpuhkan serangannya, tangan kanan Chanyeol begitu kuat memasung kedua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun di atas kepalanya. Sementara tangan yang lain merengkuh erat pinggang Baekhyun , demi memperdalam ciuman penuh paksaan itu.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Seorang namja bermata sipit ...Oh Sehun, datang menghampiri Kai, begitu mendengar suara ricuh di ujung koridor sekolah itu.

Kai menyeringai sembari mengendikkan dagu, mengisyaratkan pada kawannya untuk melihat lurus kedepan. "Anak itu sedang menikmati mangsanya...membuat iri saja" Ujar Kai sambil terkekeh pelan, meski merasa puas melihat Chanyeol menaklukkan namja manis itu...tapi tetap saja, ia begitu ingin mengambil bagian jika mencumbu Baekhyun seperti itu.

Sementara Oh Sehun, atau kerap di penggil Sehun itu hanya menggeleng pelan melihatnya ...muncul rasa iba untuk sosok yang masih dikerjai Chanyeol hingga meronta sepayah itu, dan ia tau namja mungil itu sepertinya telah mencari masalah dengan sahabatnya tersebut...karena mustahil Chanyeol terpancing hingga berbuat demikian.

"Apa yang dilakukan anak baru itu?" Tanya Sehun kemudian.

"Hhh...kau tentunya tau, apa yang membuat Chanyeol semarah itu bukan"

Ya, ia memang tau, Chanyeol tengah murka saat ini, karna memang tak ada satupun yang bisa menyentuh keagungan Park Chanyeol dimanapun ia berpijak, ah...malang sekali sosok mungil berwajah manis itu.

"Seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati" Gumam Sehun lirih, lebih untuk namja mungil jauh di depannya.

.

.

"Mmm! Mhmph~" Baekhyun makin memejamkan mata erat begitu pagutan itu makin kasar dan dalam, tampak jelas saliva yang telah bercampur meleleh dari sela-sela bibirnya. Berulang kali ia berontak, namun rengkuhan kuat di pinggangnya dan cengkeraman Chanyeol yang memasung tangannya membuatnya pasrah dipermalukan seperti ini.

Ia semakin panik kala pasokan udara dalam parunya kian menipis, oh shit! Banyak orang di sekitarnya...tapi bagaimana mungkin mereka hanya berdiri saja seperti patung bodoh...tanpa sedikitpun berniat untuk membantunya melepaskan diri. Berulang kali Baekhyun mengutuk diri, bukankah ia menguasai bela dirinya? tapi mengapa tak cukup kuat menepis tenaga namja asing itu. Ia benar-benar terinjak sebelum memulai harinya di sekolah ini.

"Mmmm! MPHH!...hhah...hhah" Engah Baekhyun , begitu ciuman itu terlepas...ia memalingkan wajah kekanan, sama sekali tak berniat melihat wajah menjijikkan di hadapannya, kendati demikian...tangannya tetap tertahan kuat di atas kepalanya dan dada berhimpitan erat dengan perut namja tinggi itu.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya menyeringai puas, mudah sekali melumpuhkan mangsanya dengan hanya cumbuan bibirnya. Ia kembali mengikis jarak dengan Baekhyun dan menjilat lelehan saliva di dagu namja cantik itu.

"Sebaiknya kau berpikir lebih panjang jika ingin melawanku, aku Park Chanyeol, rekam itu baik-baik di dalam sini" Bisik Chanyeol seraya mengetukkan jemari panjangnya di kepala Baekhyun .

"Dengar, aku tak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja, dan tunggu kejutan lainnya, jika kita bertemu lagi...manis"Desis Chanyeol lagi seraya melepas rengkuhannya di pinggang Baekhyun , membuat namja cantik itu merosot seketika dan terduduk di atas lantai.

Chanyeol menatap sesaat, namja mungil yang masih terengah-engah di atas lantai itu. Sedikit mengibas kusut di jas seragamnya, dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Baekhyun ...dengan seringai tersungging di bibir merahnya, dua sahabatnya pun tampak setia mengekor langkah di belakangnya.

Namja mungil itu mengusap kasar bibirnya dengan lengan jas seragamnya, matanya begitu sembab menahan tangis dan juga kesal yang mengendap. Ia benci namja memuakkan itu. Namun matanya sedikit mengerjap begitu salah seorang namja di belakang Chanyeol tampak berbalik menatapnya,dan samar-samar seperti mengucapkan kata 'maaf'. Siapa namja itu?

"Gwaenchana?"

Baekhyun tersentak saat tiba-tiba dua orang namja semungil tubuhnya datang menghampiri dan membantunya berdiri.

"N—ne" Lirih Baekhyun .

"Aisshh seharusnya kau tak mencari masalah dengan mereka" Ujar namja berpipi tirus, sembari mengibas debu dan seresah yang melekat di celana Baekhyun .

"Uhnn—" Baekhyun tampak memiringkan kepala, sama sekali tak mengerti dengan kehadiran dua namja berwajah manis di depannya.

"Ah! perkenalkan aku Kyungsoo dan dia Luhan ...siapa namamu?"Namja cantik berpipi tirus di sisinya tiba-tiba menyergah cepat, seolah memang mengetahui kecamuk pertanyaan dalam kepala Baekhyun .

"B—Baekhyun " Jawab Baekhyun gugup, ia benar-benar takut jika dua namja di depannya bagian dari brandalan itu.

"Yya...tidak perlu setakut itu, kami tak seperti mereka" Ujar Luhan menenangkan.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum manis pada Luhan, yang masih membantunya membersihkan seragamnya. Jika dilihat dari wajahnyapun dua namja manis itu sangat mustahil bagian dari berandalan itu. Ah...ini melegakan, Setidaknya ada yang berbaik hati dengannya di sekolah mengerikan ini.

"Apa kalian melihat mm—yang tadi?" Ujar Baekhyun ragu-ragu, besar harapannya dua namja manis itu tak melihat petaka memalukan yang menimpanya beberapa saat lalu.

"A—kami memang melihatnya Baekkie" Tukas Kyungsoo seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Tapi mengapa kalian tidak datang menolongku?" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir kesal.

"Yya...bukankah sudah kukatakan, jangan mencari masalah dengan mereka...tentu saja kami tak memiliki nyali untuk menolongmu, bahkan tak satupun siswa di sekolah ini berani menatap mata mereka" Luhan berujar santai sembari menyesap banana milk di tangannya.

Ini gila, bagaimana mungkin 3 namja seperti mereka, memegang kendali penuh di sekolah seelite ini. Apa mereka dewa? Menggelikan sekali.

"T-tiga namja itu...siapa mereka?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, mendengarnya, "Orang tua mereka memegang andil besar dalam mendirikan sekolah ini, tentu saja itu memberinya akses leluasa untuk menindas siapapun. Terlebih untuk Chanyeol, namja yang menciummu itu...memiliki kuasa tertinggi di sini."

"A-apa? bagaimana bisa? Namja itu?"

"Namja berkacamata itu Sehun, sementara yang berambut merah Kim Jongin atau biasa di panngil Kai. Hanya Sehun yang paling baik dari ketiganya. Dan Chanyeol, namja itu Putra Tunggal dari pemilik Sekolah ini yang sesungguhnya... Park Minho. Ku harap kau tak mencari masalah lagi dengannya, selain yang paling kaya di sini, Chanyeol sangat...sangat...berbahaya" Imbuh Luhan setengah berbisik.

Baekhyun makin menciut mendengarnya, sepertinya Ayahnya kali ini salah total, dengan memasukkannya di sekolah menyerupai kandang macan seperti ini. Belum apa-apa saja...ia sudah berurusan dengan penguasanya. Apa yang akan terjadi padanya kelak, jika ia tetap bertahan di sini.

' _Aku tak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja...dan tunggu kejutan lainnya, jika kita bertemu lagi...Manis'_ Ucapan pria itu kembali terngiang. Tidak! Tidak...Baekhyun tak sanggup membayangkan dirinya akan di mangsa hidup-hidup oleh namja bernama Chanyeol itu. ini benar-benar mengerikan!

"Aissshh! Bagaimana ini?" Racau Baekhyun tiba-tiba, seraya mengguncang lengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana? Yya! Apa maksudmu huh?" Luhan mengernyit heran melihat Baekhyun meracau panik.

"Aku tak ingin mati di—

"Hhhh...Di sini kau rupanya, mengapa tak menemuiku eum? Cha, biar kuantar masuk ke kelasmu Baekhyun " Tiba-tiba saja Kepala Sekolah datang mengejutkan ketiganya, pria berkharisma itu memegang pundak Baekhyun dan membimbingya untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"Yya! Kenapa kalian berkeliaran di sini...cepat masuk kelas" Ujar Suho lagi pada dua namja manis di belakangnya. Seketika itu pula Luhan dan Kyungsoo memohon diri dan berlari cepat mematuhi perintahnya.

.

.

"S-Suho Ahjushiii...a—aku sepertinya—

"Ini kelasmu Baekhyun "

Baekhyun membelalakkan mata lebar, begitu melihat tag 2A terpampang jelas di atas pintu itu, Ia tak siap bersekolah di tempat ini. Bagaimana jika nanti bertemu dengan Chanyeol? sungguh...Baekhyun tak ingin menjadi bulan-bulanan namja angkuh itu.

Belum usai rasa gugupnya, Suho telah lebih dahulu mengetuk pintu, dan seorang Yeojja cantik menyambutnya dari dalam.

"Mohon kerja samanya, Sunny Seonsangnim" Ucap Suho sembari mendorong punggung Baekhyun mendekati guru cantik itu.

"Ah baik Tuan"Sunny tampak tersenyum ramah, ia begitu lembut membimbing Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

Sementara Baekhyun tampak menggeleng kasar begitu melihat Suho sepertinya akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"S-Suho ahjushi! Ahjjuss—

"Baekhyunnie tak perlu takut, kau bersama ibu sekarang... cha perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-teman baru di sini, mengerti?" Bisik Sunny menenangkan. Ia memang tau...kehadiran Baekhyun di sekolah ini, tentunya Suho sudah menginformasikan sejak jauh-jauh hari.

Baekhyun menahan nafas dengan mata terpejam erat-erat, begitu menyadari dirinya telah berdiri tegap di depan kelas. Sungguh, ia benar-benar kebas, jika Chanyeol dan dua temannya berada di kelas yang sama dengannya. Itu akan mejadi mimpi terburuknya di dunia ini.

"Baekhyun"Panggil Sunny sedikit mengelus lengan Baekhyun , ia memang tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada anak didiknya itu, tapi satu yang diyakininya...sepertinya Baekhyun tengah menahan gugup.

Baekhyun membuka matanya pelan, namun tetap menyipit...mengantisipasi kemungkinan terburuk yang dilihatnya kelak. Dari ujung ruang ia menatap lurus, sejauh ini kondisi aman...tak ada Chanyeol di sana. Dan itu meyakinkannya untuk lebih membuka mata dan mengedarkan pandangan ke tengah ruangan.

"Hhhh" Desahnya lega, tak menemukan sosok Chanyeol di area tersebut. Baekhyun kembali mengedarkan pandangan ke sudut lainnya dari ruang kelas itu.

Dan yah! Senyumnya terkembang sempurna, ia benar-benar bernafas lega detik ini...karna tak melihat Chanyeol di manapun. Terlebih menyadari Luhan dan Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan padanya . serasa dirinya benar-benar menemukan oasis di tengah gurun, Beruntung sekali bisa satu kelas dengan dua namja manis itu.

Mungkin Chanyeol dan dua teman lainnya...siswa tingkat tiga...atau bahkan masih tingkat satu. Ah setidaknya pemikiran itu sangat menjernihkan kemelut dalam kepalanya.

Baekhyun menatap lurus kedepan dan tersenyum riang, bersiap menyambut hari dengan teman-teman barunya di kelas itu.

"Annyeong hasseyo...naneun—

"Oh! Anak manis itu"

Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya, dan melirik tepat di pintu utama...seketika itu pula matanya membulat lebar begitu seorang namja berkacamata melewati kelasnya...itu pasti yang bernama Sehun. Deru nafasnya makin tersendat-sendat kala merasakan firasat buruk yang akan terjadi.

"Na—naneun—

"Whoa ha...kelinci buas itu"

'Maldo Andwae!' nafasnya makin tercekat...kala siluet Kai turut melewati pintu kelasnya mengikuti jejak Sehun. Ini mimpi buruk...jika setelah ini, Chanyeol yang akan lewat. Tidak! Tidak! Ia tak bisa bersikap seperti ini...bukankah brandalan itu hanya lewat saja di depan kelasnya. Seperti keyakinan di awal...kemungkinan besar mereka siswa tingkat tiga. Meskipun Chanyeol melintasi pintunya itu tak akan menjadi kecemasan berarti bukan...toh ia tak akan sekelas dengannya bukan. Baekhyun kembali menatap kedepan, mengukuhkan diri untuk tetap fokus...meyelesaikan semuanya.

"Naneun Byun Baekhyun —

"Mmh...jadi Byun Baekhyun "

Baekhyun kembali membualatkan mata, kali ini lebih lebar dari sebelumnya...ia menoleh ke samiping. Dan detik itu ia benar-benar tercekik melihat Chanyeol berdiri angkuh di sana. rasanya semakin sekarat menyadari Chanyeol memasuki kelas dan berjalan lurus ke arahnya.

Tak ayal...jemari mungil itu semakin rusuh meremas ujung jas seragamnya. Jangan katakan...Chanyeol memang satu kelas dengannya, ini lebih dari sekedar mimpi buruk namanya.

"Kau beruntung sekali Byun Baekhyun ...rupanya kita bertemu lagi. Hnn...bersabarlah untuk kejutan selanjutnya" Bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinganya.

Habis sudah riwayatnya...ia akan mati setelah ini. Bisikan itu seperti ranjau maut yang meleburkan nyalinya kala itu. Baekhyun sama sekali tak sanggup mengangkat kepala, kala namja tampan itu berjalan ke kursinya, dan menatapnya lekat dengan kedua kaki terangkat di atas meja.

"Baekhyun nie...apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"S-seonsaengniiim" Rengek Baekhyun sembari meremas kuat lengan blazer Sunny, ia benar-benar merasa takut lebih dari apapun.

Sementara Sunny tampak menatapanya cemas, Ia mengelus pelan bahu sempit Baekhyun berusaha sedikit meneneangkannya.

"Ah! sepertinya kau terlalu gugup... sebaiknya lekas duduk di—

Sunny menggantungkan kalimatnya begitu mengedarkan pandangan demi menemukan meja yang kosong untuk Baekhyun .

Namun detik itu pula, Chanyeol menendang namja kurus di sampingnya...membuatnya terjungkal hinggga menyisakan kursi kosong di sisinya.

 **BRAKKK**

"Arghtt!"

"Chanyeol...apa yang kau lakukan?!" Bentak Sunny, sedikit mengelus dadanya. sesungguhnya ia tau apa maksud dari namja angkuh itu..bersikap demikian,

"Waeee? Aku tak salah apapun bukan?" Chanyeol menyilangkan lengan di dadanya dan kembali menaikkan kedua kakinya di atas meja. Sama sekali tak menaruh hormat pada Pendidiknya tersebut. Dan tak peduli mantan teman sebangkunya masih merintih sakit.

"Hhh...Baekhyun , kau bisa duduk di sebelah Chanyeol".Ujar Sunny kemudian.

"A-Apa? t-tapi Seonsaengnim a—aku...aku ...ti—dak ingin duduk dengannya"

"Baekhyun , hanya kursi itu yang kosong, cha...lekaslah duduk kita akan melanjutkan pelajaran hari ini"

Baekhyun menunduk pasrah...tak ada pilihan lain selain berjalan mendekati kursi di sisi Chanyeol. Rasa muaknya memang besar tapi tak sebesar rasa takutnya pada namja angkuh itu,

Sementara Chanyeol hanya menyeringai tajam, kala Baekhyun menduduki kursinya dengan gugup...sesekali ia melirik namja cantik itu dari ekor matanya dan terkekeh puas begitu menyadari tubuh mungil Baekhyun tampak beringsut gelisah.

.

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun "

Baekhyun tersentak, panggilan itu memang terdengar biasa...namun tidak jika Chanyeol yang mengucapkannya. seolah-olah suara bass itu memang benar-benar milik malaikat pencabut nyawa baginya.

Tanpa menoleh ke samping, Baekhyun melipat lengan di meja dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di sana, terus seperti itu hingga pelajaran Sunny Seonsaengnim usai...bagaimanapun ketakutannya mengalahkan segalanya.

Sementara Sunny yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas maklum, ia masih meyakni Baekhyun sepertinya masih membutuhkan waktu untuk beradaptasi di Sekolah barunya.

Puluhan siswa di kelas itu pun berhamburan keluar kala bel istirahat berbunyi, namun sepertinya Baekhyun tak melakukan hal yang sama. Tatapan tajam yang mengintimidasinya dari sisi kanannya benar-benar telak melumpuhkan pergerakannya, bahkan untuk sekedar bernafas saja ia begitu kepayahan.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo memang iba melihatnya, tapi mereka tak mampu berbuat apapun jika itu dibawah kuasa Chanyeol. mereka mendesah nafas pasah dan keluar dari ruag kelas begitu mendapat titah isyrat dari Chanyeol.

"Sekarang hanya kita berdua di kelas ini" Suara bass Chanyeol kembali memecah rasa gugupnya.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan kesekitar...benar! tak ada siapapun di ruangan ini selain dirinya dan Chanyeol. Tidak! Ini terlalu mengerikan...

Namja cantik itu bergerak gusar ingin bangkit, dan lari sekencang mungkin dari tempat itu...namun sayang, Chanyeol lebih cepat mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya dan membuatnyakembali terduduk.

.

.

.

"Mau apa kau!"Jerit Baekhyun frustasi...perasaan itu tak dapat diulaskan lagi. entah itu marah, takut, jengkel...molla semuanya seperti bercampur menjadi satu.

Tapi Chanyeol hanya terkekeh meremehkan melihatnya, sangat menyenangkan sekali menggoda namja mungil itu hingga sepanik ini.

"Kau takut eum? Hhh...menggelikan sekali"

Baekhyun meneguk ludah payah, ia begitu gugup meraba-raba ponsel pink dalam tasnya...namja cantik itu ingin secepatnya menghubungi Suho dan membawanya keluar dari cengkeraman Chanyeol.

Namun tiba-tiba...

 **SRETT**

"YACK! Kembalikan!" Baekhyun kembali menjerit dengan tatapan menghunus tajam...kala Chanyeol merampas cepat gadget itu dari tangannya. Berulang kali ia mencoba meraihnya, namun tubuhnya jauh kalah tinggi dengan namja itu.

"Kembalikan ku mohon!".Baekhyun nyaris menangis detik ini, namun sama sekali tak menggerakkan hati Chanyeol untuk menghentikan semuanya. Chanyeol itu malah memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya dan kembali menyunggingkan seringai tajam.

"A...A...temui aku di ruang medis jika ingin ponselmu kembali" Ucap Chanyeol seraya menyentuhkan telunjuknya tepat di bibir cherry itu. Lalu berjalan santai keluar meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mulai mengacak surainya coklatnya frustasi

"SHIT! Siapa yang akan memenuhi perkataanmu Huh!" **BRAAKKK**

Umpat Baekhyun sembari menendang kasar meja di hadapannya.

.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

Langkahnya begitu tersendat-sendat mengiringi sorenya yang naas di hari itu. Ini tak seperti keyakinan hatinya seperti di awal...seharusnya ia tak melangkahkan kaki ke tempat ini. dan menemui namja memuakkan seperti Chanyeol. Tapi bagaimana lagi, hari sudah hampir petang, Baekhyun tak kan bisa menghubungi Ayahnya tanpa ponsel itu...terlebih lingkungan sekolah ini sangatlah asing bagi siswa baru sepertinya. Ah! persetan dengan rasa takutnya...yang penting Ponsel kembali dan ia bisa pulang dengan tenang.

Baekhyun sedikit mengernyit begitu tiba di depan ruangan medis, pintunya sedikit terbuka, benarkah ada orang di dalam? Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk melangkah masuk...barang kali memang Chanyeol lupa menutup pintunya.

"Aisshh! apa maksud orang itu memintaku datang ke tempat ini huh!" Gerutu Baekhyun dengan bibir terpout kesal.

Namun tiba-tiba...

 **CKLEK**

Seseorang mengunci pintunya, Baekhyun berbalik kebelakang dan berjengit terkejut melihat Chanyeol berdiri bersandar pada pintu dengan memutar kunci di tangannya.

Ya Tuhan! Sejak kapan namja itu berdiri di sana...

"Kau datang Byun Baekhyun " Ujar Chanyeol seraya berjalan pasti mendekati namja cantik di hadapanya, seringainya makin tajam terbentuk begitu melihat Baekhyun tampak panik merambati ranjang kecil di belakangnya.

"Kembalikan ponselku!" Seru Baekhyun masih dengan tatapan tak bersahabatnya, sosok di depannya bukan namja sembarangan...ia bisa saja terjebak seperti pagitadi jika salah bertindak.

"Kau menginginkan benda ini" Chanyeol mengambil ponsel Baekhyun dari sakunya dan menimang-nimangnya sesaat.

"Tidak semudah itu Byun Baekhyun "

"Apa maksudmu! Itu milikku! Kembali—Akhhh!"

Baekhyun memekik terkejut, begitu Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghimpitnya di ranjang hanya dalam sekali gerakan. Bagaimana bisa ia kalah cepat mengimbangi serangan namja itu, Baekhyun berusaha meronta ingin melepaskan diri namun posisi setengah menungging, dengan kedua tangan yang dicengkeram di belakang punggungnya benar-benar membuatnya tak berkutik.

"SHIT! Lepaskan aku! Apa yang kau inginkan dariku Brengsek!"

"Apa kau lupa? Aku ingin memberi kejutan untukmu...satu hal yang perlu kau tau...Park Chanyeol tak pernah mengingkari janjinya, ingat itu"

"Persetan dengan kejutan bodohmu! K—kau berat! Menyingkir dari—Aggh! Andwaee! Hiks Toloong!"Baekhyun menjerit dan meronta tak terima, kala menyadari Chanyeol memaksa melepas belt dan celananya dari belakang. Namun berakalipun ia mencoba berontak...kekuatannya tak cukup kuat melepaskan belenggu namja tampan itu.

"Tak ada satupun yang mendengarmu Baekhyun , kau tak akan mengerti betapa menakjubkan kuasa ku di sekolah ini, jangan mencari sekalipun mencari masalah denganku. Karena sulit bagiku melepas mangsaku". Bisik Chanyeol sembari menarik turun kain terakhir yang membungkus bagian intim Baekhyun , memperlihatkan belahan daging mulus di hadapannya.

"Hiks...ku mohon jangan laku—kan apapun padaku, M—maafkan aku t—telah menam—parmu". Isak Baekhyun terbata-bata.

"Ssshh...tak perlu menangis Sayang, bukankah sudah kukatakan...aku hanya ingin memberimu kejutan"

' **Slipp'**

"Arghh~ Ah! A—apa yang kau masukkan?"Tubuh mungil itu menegang terkejut, begitu Chanyeol memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam rektumnya...terasa sedikit perih dan mengganjal, itu benar-benar membuatnya tidak nyaman. Benar kata Luhan...Chanyeol sangat berbahaya dan mengerikan.

"C—Chanyeol! Ku mohon keluarkan!"

"Ini kejutan yang kuberi sebagai hadiah awal pertemuan kita Baekhyun " Desis Chanyeol tepat di telinga Baekhyun , dengan sigap ia kembali menarik celana Baekhyun ke atas...dan membuatnya kembali utuh seperti semula.

"Ugh" Baekhyun sedikit mengernyit begitu Chanyeol memutar balik tubuhnya menjadi telentang, ia kembali terisak takut...tampak bulir bening merembas dari sudut matanya.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya terkekeh senang melihat namja mungil itu menggigil takut, ia makin menindih Baekhyun dan menjilat seduktif bibir cherry yang tampak basah itu.

"Hubungi aku...jika kau ingin benda itu terlepas dari tubuhmu"

Baekhyun membelalak tak percaya. Apa-apaan orang ini! tidakkah Chanyeol selalu bertindak seenak jidatnya sendiri...ia tau pasti, namja angkuh itu pasti telah mencuri nomor ponselnya.

"Tidak akan!" Geram Baekhyun .

"Baiklah, bagaimana jika seperti ini eum?"

 **Klik**

 **DRRRRRRRRR**

Tiba-tiba saja benda asing yang bersarang dalam rektumnya bergetar maksimum, begitu Chanyeol menekan tombol dalam genggamannya.

Baekhyun terbelalak dengan tubuh melengkung ke atas, benda itu seperti bergerak memutar...semakin jauh mengorek rektumnya. Berulang kali ia menggeleng kasar...dengan tangan menggapai-gapai ke atas, meminta Chanyeol menghentikan semuanya, namun namja itu hanya menyeringai puas melihatnya.

"A—AHHH! Henti—khann...nnnh~ Anghhh! Hiks...aahh"

 **Klik**

Tubuh mungil itu jatuh menghempas ranjang, begitu Chanyeol mematikan benda nirkabel miliknya, ia mengelus pipi Baekhyun dan kembali berbisik di telinganya.

"Jadi kau tau apa kesimpulan dari semua ini bukan? Telfon aku jika kau menginginkanku mengeluarkan vibrator itu. Ingat...aku bisa kapanpun membuat tubuhmu bereaksi seperti tadi, meski kau di rumah sekalipun" Desis Chanyeol sembari mengelus pinggul Baekhyun .

Ia beralih bangkit dari tubuh mungil itu, dan meletakkan ponsel pink tersebut di dada Baekhyun .

"Nomorku sudah terimpan di dalam ponselmu, bersiaplah benda itu bisa bergetar kapanpun sesuai keinginanku"

"Brengsek!"

Baekhyun bangkit untuk duduk dan berlari secepat mungkin keluar dari tempat terkutuk itu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih memandangnya lekat dengan seringai terkembang di bibir merahnya.

"Manis sekali" Gumamnya lirih.

.

.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

 **.**

"Astaga Sayang, apa yang—

 **TAP...TAP...TAP**

Jaejong membulatkan mata tak percaya, melihat buah hatinya berlari begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sepetah katapun, itu sama sekali bukan Baekhyun kecilnya yang ceria, terlebih wajah anak itu terlihat sembab.

"Yunnie apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun ?"

Yunho tampak melonggarkan dasinya dengan menghela nafas berat. "Entahlah... semenjak aku menjemputnya tadi, Baekhyun sudah bersikap demikian. Bahkan di dalam mobilpun...anak itu hanya tidur, sama sekali tak banyak bicara seperti biasanya".

Jaejong menatap panik, pasti sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Baekhyun hingga membuatnya begitu pendiam seperti itu. Cepat-cepat pasangan suami istri itu menapaki tangga, demi memastikan kondisi Putra tunggalnya itu.

.

.

.

"Sayang...buka pintunya ne...Eom—

"Biarkan Baekhyun sendiri Eomma!"

Baik Yunho maupun Jaejong tampak berjengit terkejut,mereka tak pernah mendapati Putranya mengunci pintu seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Hhh...sepertinya, anak itu masih kesal karena keputusan kita...sebaiknya kita memberinya waktu untuk menenangkan diri Boo". Tenang Yunho sembari mengusap lengan Jaejong yang direngkuhnya.

"Apa Baekhyun baik-baik saja? Aku mencemaskannya Yunnie".

Anggukan dan senyuman hangat suaminya, begitu menegarkannya...ia mencoba mendengarkan ucapan Yunho, dan memberi waktu pada buah hatinya untuk menennagkan diri. Barang kali memang benar...Baekhyun terlalu kesal karena harus beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya.

"Panggil Eomma jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu Sayang" ucap Jaejong sembari menyentuh pintu kamar Putranya, sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana cara aku mengeluarkannya?"Baekhyun tampak mengacak surai frustasi begitu mendudukkan dirinya dalam posisi mengangkang di sebuah cermin besarnya. Rektumnya memang telah terekspose sempurna, tapi...bagaimana cara ia menarik keluar benda asing dari dalam sana...sebelum benda itu kembali bergetar dalam tubuhnya.

Baekhyun mengamati jari telunjuknya, barangkali dengan jari itu ia bisa menyelesaikan semuanya. Ia menjilat telunjuknya, melumasi jari mungil itu dengan salivanya...merasa cukup basah, Baekhyun membawanya untuk menusukkannya di rektumnya sendiri.

"A—ahhh~" Desah Baekhyun begitu satu ruas jari itu melesak masuk, ia sedikit mendongakkan kepala...meski perlahan, namun penetrasi telunjukknya benar-benar terasa nikmat. Dan ini pertama kali bagi bocah mungil itu melakukannya.

Namun tiba-tiba saja...

 **DRRRRRRR**

"AAAAARHHHH! Ahh~ arhnnn...mhhmpph!"Baekhyun mencabut paksa jarinya, begitu benda asing dalam rektumnya bergetar keras. Baekhyun mati-matian membekap bibir, dengan tubuh menggelepar liar di atas ranjang, ia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengangkat pinggulnya tinggi-tinggi dan kembali menghempasnya di ranjang, kala vibrator itu semakin kasar menumbuk prostatnya.

"Nggaahhh~ ah! ah! C-CHANYEOOLLL!".

,

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Aloohaaa Gloomy hadir bawa FF dengan tema yang berbeda, hanya selingan di tengan LOFL dan BOAWR

Remake dri FF saya sebelumnya.

Lanjut atau Delete?

Saranghaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	2. Chapter 2

**Main Cast : Chanyeol X Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast : Temukan di dalamnya :)**

 **Disclaimer : ChanBaek vers. (Remake)Fic ini milik Gloomy Rosemary** aka **CupidKyumin**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Previous Chapter**

"AAAAARHHHH! Ahh~ arhnnn...mhhmpph!" Baekhyun mencabut paksa jarinya, begitu benda asing dalam rektumnya bergetar keras. Namja cantik itu mati-matian membekap bibir, dengan tubuh menggelepar liar di atas ranjang, ia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengangkat pinggulnya tinggi-tinggi dan kembali menghempasnya di ranjang, kala vibrator itu semakin kasar menumbuk prostatnya.

"Nggaahhh~ ah! ah!...C—Chanyeoolll!"

,

.

,

 **Chapter 2**

 **Love Sick**

by. Gloomy Rosemary **aka** CupidKyumin

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Shit!"

Manik obsidian itu tiba-tiba saja memicing tak suka, begitu melihat sebuah mercy silver terparkir apik di halaman mewahnya. Ah Sungguh! Chanyeol membenci pemilik mobil silver itu.

"Sejak kapan pelacur itu datang kemari!" Desis Chanyeol sembari melepas helmetnya, sedikit berdengus muak sebelum menuruni motor sport miliknya.

Berulang kali bibir merah itu mengumpat lirih, ini tak seperti rencana di awal...Chanyeol memang sengaja pulang terlambat dengan tujuan untuk menghindari Ayahnya. Namun apa yang dilihatnya detik ini benar-benar bertolak jauh...terlalu muak jika harus menatap mata pelacur itu terlebih wajahnya. Pikir Chanyeol

.

 **BRAAKKK**

Chanyeol menendang kasar pintu utama itu, tak pelak membuat dua orang yang tengah bersenda mesra di dalamnya tampak berjengit terkejut.

"Y-YACKK! DIMANA SANTUNMU HAH?!" Teriak Minho pada akhirnya, Pria itu beranjak bangkit hendak menyentak marah, namun sosok ramping di sisinya terlihat kekeuh menahannya.

Seolah terbiasa dengan seruan tersebut, Chanyeol hanya mengulas seringai dan melangkah malas. Tak terlihat sedikitpun menaruh hirau pada raut Ayahnya yang kini mengeras menahan amarah.

Tapi Minho tak bisa begitu saja, membiarkan sikap tak pantas Putranya terus berlarut. Ia memaksa bangkit, dan menghardik pemuda tinggi itu.  
"Sampai kapan kau akan bersikap seperti ini!?" Geramnya seraya mencekal cepat lengan Chanyeol,Sebagai seorang Ayah, tentu Ia meradang bukan main melihat putra tunggalnya itu hanya melenggang acuh, tanpa sedikitpun membuka santun.

"Setidaknya kau bisa mengucapkan salam pada Taemin, bersikaplah—

"Tch!" Decih Chanyeol serayal menghempas kasar tangan Miho. Lalu melirik tajam pada seorang namja cantik yang duduk di seberangnnya. Rasa muaknya semakin menjadi, kala melihat tatapan teduh itu...munafik sekali, pikirnya.

Chanyeol begitu angkuh mengunyah permen karetnya seraya menunjuk namja cantik bernama Taemin itu. "Sampai pelacurmu itu, tak lagi menginjjakkan kaki di rumah— **PLAKKKK**

"Jaga bicaramu! Taemin bukan pelacur!"

Masih dengan wajah memaling ke kanan, Chanyeol menyeringai tajam... tak sedikitpun terlihat raut meringis menahan sakit, karena memang ia telah terbiasa diperlakukan demikian. Chanyeol sedikit menggerakkan rahangnya dan terkekeh keras begitu menyadari sudut bibirnya kembali berdarah. Itu mengingatkannya pada sosok manis yang menamparnya di sekolah beberapa jam lalu. Bedanya...tamparan Baekhyun tak sekuat tamparan Ayahnya.

"Menyenangkan hn? Memberi pertunjukkan untuk Pelacurmu? Tampar lagi jika kau belum puas"

"KAU—

"M—Minho! Tidak Minho ... Ku mohon hentikan" Taemin berlari cepat, menahan tangan kekar yang kembali terangkat, siap melayangkan tamparannya. Ia beralih menangkup wajah Minho dan menatap lekat matanya, berusaha meluruhkan amarah pria itu.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkan anak tak berguna ini, sesuka hatinya memanggilmu pelacur Taemin...kau calon—

"Gwaenchana...aku bisa memahaminya. Ku mohon jangan bersikap sekeras ini pada Chanyeolie." Taemin tersenyum lembut berusaha meyakinkan pria tampan itu. Bahwa ia benar-benar menaruh harap pada permintaannya tersebut. Taemin sepenuhnya memahami posisinya saat ini. Kehadirannya yang mendadak...tentu tak bisa di terima begitu saja oleh anak seperti Chanyeol. Ya... butuh waktu untuk mendekat dan meluluhkan hati Chanyeol yang dingin.

"Cha.. ganti seragammu dan lekaslah makan malam...aku telah memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu hari ini"

"Aku tak butuh perhatianmu! Kau tak akan bisa menggantikan Ibuku! Sampai kapanpun itu!" Desis Chanyeol seraya menghempas kasar jemari lentik yang membelai pipinya. Tatapannya kian menghunus tajam, melemparkan perhitungan penuh pada sosok cantik yang kini memandangnya sendu.

Chanyeol beralih mengeluarkan permen karet yang telah bercampur dengan darah segar miliknya, dan menginjaknya di depan Taemin, sebelum akhirnya menghentak pergi menuju kamarnya.

"YACK! CHANYEOL—

"Minho biarkan... Chanyeol butuh waktu untuk menerimaku...anak itu tentunya sangat kehilangan dengan kepergian Yoona"

"Tapi itu sudah 5 tahun lamanya Taemin. Chanyeol tentu membutuhkan sosok ibu untuk mendidiknya... kau tau? semakin besar anak itu semakin sulit aku mengendalikannya, Aissh! Bagaimana mungkin anaka itu memiliki tabiat seperti itu!"

Taemin tersenyum, memandang teduh Pria kekar itu. "Semua butuh waktu. Chanyeol akan berubah, kau harus mempercayai itu...Di dalamnya mengalir darahmu. Sikapnya sudah pasti menurun darimu juga" Canda Taemin berusaha sedikit menenangkan Minho. sesekali ia mengerjap polos mendatangkan kekehan pelan dari calon suaminya itu.

"Ahh jangan memandangku seperti itu...kau membuatku tak tahan Min"

.

.

" Engh~ J—jangan di sini Minho Akh!~" Taemin meremas kuat surai hitam itu, terlihat panik mengelak cumbuan Minho, berkali-kali ia mendorong dada kekar pria itu. Tapi tetap saja tubuh rampingnya terbanting ke sofa merah di sisi keduanya, dan menerima hisapan-hisapan kasar di lehernya

"Minho! Tunggu, jika Chan~eumphftth~ mmh"

.

.

.

.

 **BRUGHH**

Chanyeol membanting kasar tas punggungnya di lantai, Ia benar-benar meradang. kehadiran Taemin semakin memperkeruh hubungannya dengan Minho. Bagi Chanyeol...Pria itu yang telah membutakan mata Ayahnya hingga begitu cepat melupakan ibunya. Meski Yoona telah tiada...tapi jika Ayahnya memang mencintainya, tentu tak akan semudah itu terpikat pada sosok Pria semacam Taemin. Dan Taemin pula yang membuat Ayahnya kini begitu ringan tangan padanya, memukul dan menampar sesuka hati tanpa peduli di mana ia berpijak.

Taemin tak lebih dari sekedar pelacur dan penjilat di matanya. Semua perhatian dan tatapan lembut namja itu, tak berarti apapun untuknya...sekali pelacur tetaplah pelacur! Itu yang kini terpatri di hati Chanyeol.

"BRENGSEK!"

Amarahnya makin menjadi, kala mengingat tanggal pernikahan Ayahnya dengan namja itu makin di depan mata. Chanyeol menghempas apapun di atas meja belajarnya membuat segalanya berhamburan di kamar yang semula bersih dan rapi itu.

Chanyeol beralih menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang dan memejamkan mata...segalanya terasa penat. Terlebih sosok manis bernama Byun Baekhyun itu tak kunjung menghubunginya, tentu itu sangatlah memperburuk suasana hatinya.

.

.

Hingga Tiba-tiba saja seringaian terulas di bibir merah itu, Chanyeol tau apa yang bisa Ia lakukan pada teman—ah! lebih tepatnya mangsa mungilnya itu.

"Lihat apa yang akan terjadi .. Baekhyun~ah"

 **KLIK**

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan sembari melempar-lempar remote control dalam genggamannya. Membayangkan Baekhyun saat ini tentu sangatlah menggoda, tubuh mungil ramping itu sudah pasti akan mengglepar liar karna vibrator miliknya.

Setidaknya menemukan kelinci manis itu...sedikit memberinya hiburan di tengah batinnya yang kacau. Ya...ia bisa sesuka hati bermain dengannya bahkan menguasainya dengan mudahnya.

Chanyeol kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang dengan senyum terkembang.

"Baiklah...aku tak bisa melepaskanmu Byun Baekhyun" Lirihnya saat menatap lekat siluet dalam layar gadgetnya, sesosok namja mungil tengah bersama dengan pria yang diyakininya sebagai Ayahnya.

Ya...beberapa jam lalu ia sempat mengikuti mobil Baekhyun. Tentunya setelah bermain dengan kelinci manisnya, memancing rasa penasarannya untuk mengetahui kediaman sosok mungil itu. Dan benar saja semua memang berjalan sesuai keinginannya.

.

.

.

.

 **Sementara itu di tempat lain...**

 **.**

 **.**

"AAARHHH! Ahh~ arhnnn...mhhmpph!" Baekhyun mencabut paksa jarinya, begitu benda asing dalam rektumnya bergetar keras. Bocah manis itu mati-matian membekap bibir, dengan tubuh menggelepar liar di atas ranjang, ia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengangkat pinggulnya tinggi-tinggi dan kembali menghempasnya di ranjang, kala vibrator itu semakin kasar menumbuk prostatnya.

Nafasnya begitu memburu, terlalu payah mengimbangi sengatan kejut dalam organ intimnya. Berkali-kali ia menggeleng kasar, dengan tangan mencengkeram tepian ranjang, hingga jemari lentik itu tampak memucat pasi.

"Engh~ Arrghtt!" Lagi, erangannya kembali mengalun tertahan.. Baekhyun tak tau...Sampai kapan benda asing itu mengorek dari dalam dan membuatnya semakin payah. Bahkan manik caramel itupun terlihat sembab penuh dengan bulir bening di pelupuknya

Baekhyun frustasi...

Ia tak bisa terus menerus menjerit dan memekik, meskipun menginginkannya. Tentu saja, semua alasan itu karena kedua orang tuanya . Oh Tuhan...raut macam apa yang akan terbesit di wajah mereka jika tau kondisinya tampak mengenaskan seperti ini. Terlebih untuk Jaejong,

Wanita itu sudah pasti histeris dan menggila...melihat benda mengerikan bersarang dalam lubang anal Putranya. Namun tak cukup dengan semua itu...karena alasan terbesar bagi Baekhyun adalah...ia 'malu'

Ah...ayolah, Baekhyun bukan bocah ingusan lagi dan mendapat pelecehan sexual semacam ini... tentu membuatnya menanggung malu luar biasa, Meskipun itu di depan Ayah dan Ibunya sekalipun.

.

.

"Nggahhh~ ah! ah!...C-Chanyeol! Mmpfthh" Baekhyun mendongak seraya membekap bibir, kala tubuhnya tiba-tiba mengejang. Kedua matanya terbelalak lebar...melihat cairan kental itu menciprat dari ujung milikknya hingga mengenai perut dan sebagian dadanya. Apa ini? mungkinkah dirinya sedang klimaks?

Maldo andwae! Benda terkutuk macam apa yang membuatnya 'keluar' sebanyak ini. Bukan! Bukan karena vibrator itu, melainkan seorang yang telah mengendalikannya. Baekhyun tau betul siapa orang itu. Ya...Namja yang tak sekalipun bermain-main dengan ucapannya,dan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini...semakin melekatkan keyakinannya...bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar telah mencengkeramnya dengan kuasa dan keangkuhan itu.

"Nnnh~ Arghmpfthh...hiks B—berhentih."

Baekhyun terisak di tengah rintihannya, tubuhnya semakin melemas akan tetapi vibrator itu tetap bergetar tanpa jeda. Tidak! Baekhyun tidak kuat lagi menahannya...ia terlalu lelah disiksa tanpa sentuhan dan tanpa alasan seperti ini.

"Sayang..."

Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya dari luar.

Ia tau itu suara Ibunya.

"Baekhyun...apa yang terjadi di dalam? Buka pintunya Sayang"

Kringat dingin merembas dari keningnya, begitu mendengar seruan dan derap langkah Ibunya terdengar berbaur di luar kamarnya. Baekhyun meraih selimut dan menggigit kuat-kuat kain tebal itu, bagaimanapun...Baekhyun tak bisa membiarkan Ibu dan Ayahnya mengetahui petaka yang tengah menimpa dirinya saat ini.

.

.

.

"Uhnnnn~ M—mimpi buruk!" Seru Baekhyun.

"Mimpi buruk?" Jaejong mengernyit curiga, apa ia tak salah dengar? Dan lagi... sangat tidak biasa Putranya tidur awal. Bahkan ini masih pukul 7 malam.

Jaejong tau benar Baekhyun akan menggelayut manja ingin ditemani melihat anime kesayangannya pada pukul itu.

Tapi bagaimana mungkin...

Ah! Firasatnya benar-benar memburuk. " Buka pintunya Sayang...Eomma ingin—

"B—biarkan Baek-hyuun ti—dur!."

Rasa cemasnya seakan tertelan begitu saja kala mendengar jeritan keras dari dalam kamar pink Putranya, meski nyatanya jeritan itu terdengar tersendat-sendat. Jaejong kembali menarik kesimpulan...Baekhyun tengah menangis. Ia menduga..suasana hati Putranya masih memburuk karena keputusan pindah sekolah itu, tentu ia menyalahkan dirinya diri akan perihal tersebut. Bagaimanapun keputusan sepihak ini sudah pasti terlalu menekan batin Baekhyun.

Tak ingin memperkeruh suasana hati namja kecilnya, Jaejong beralih mengusap pelan pintu Baekhyun dan berbisik lirih. "Eomma tak bermaksud menyakiti hatimu seperti ini, kami hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu Baekhyun ..maafkan Eomma. Cha...kembalilah tidur Sayang"

Jaejong menghela nafas pelan dengan senyum tersimpul begitu mengambil langkah pergi. Baekhyun terbiasa dimanja, tentu keinginan yang tak dipenuhi akan membuatnya kesal bukan kepalang. Namja mungil itu mebutuhkan sekat untuk menenangkan diri...ya, seperti yang diucapkan suaminya beberapa saat lalu.

.

.

.

"Unnhh~" Baekhyun menggeleng kasar...ia tau, ibunya tengah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Semua kata yang terucap sama sekali tak mendiskripsikan kondisinya saat ini, bukan karena keputusan pindah sekolah itu...tapi semua karena pelecehan yang ia terima dari satu iblis berkedok pelajar di sekolah elite itu.

.

.

Masih dengan tubuh yang menggelinjang, Bocah itu mati-matian menggapai rektumnya. "A—arghttt!." Rintih Baekhyun perih... begitu melesakkan dua jarinya sekaligus ke dalam lapisan yang telah basah itu. apapun yang terjadi ia harus membuang jauh-jauh benda menjijikkan itu dari dalam tubuhnya.

Baekhyun makin kuat menggigit bibir bawahnya, saat ujung jarinya menyentuh sesuatu yang bergetar dan keras, ia makin melesakkan kedua jarinya berusaha meraih dan menjepit benda tersebut.

Tapi sial!Cairan rektumnya membuat benda itu terlalu licin dan makin terdorong lebih dalam...Baekhyun pasrah mengerang dengan tubuh menggigil di atas ranjangnya. Apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan? Benda itu melesak terlalu dalam...dan jarinya tak mampu menggapainya.

.

.

.

"Nnn~...ARGHTTTT!" Baekhyun mengatupkan gigi kuat, kala merasakan perutnya mengeras...satu tarikan nafas menyertai hentakan pinggulnya ke atas, dan cairan kental itu kembali merembas deras dari urethranya.

Bulir bening semakin merembas, terlalu muak melihat dirinya kini...bagaimana mungkin seseorang memperlakukan tubuhnya serendah ini. Apakah hanya sebuah tamparan berbuah akibat dengan harga dirinya yang terinjak? Tidakkah itu membuatnya merugi...ya! Semuanya begitu tak adil bagi Baekhyun.

"Ngh~ B—brengsek! Ahnn."

Berapa banyakpun umpatan yang terucap dari bibirnya, sama sekali tak menghentikan apapun. Vibrator itu tetap bergetar liar menumbuk prostatnya, dan semakin terasa menyiksa kala tubuhnya berangsur-angsur menjadi sensitif. Baekhyun tak sanggup memegang kesadarannya jika lebih dari ini, meski merintih lemah...namun manik indah itu perlahan menutup. Membuat air mata yang menggenang jatuh lebih cepat dari pelupuknya.

Ingin memanggil Eomma...

Tidak! Baekhyun tidak akan melakukannya...Ia memang selalu bergantung pada Jaejong dan mendapat luapan kasih sayang melebihi apapun dari wanita cantik itu. Tapi jika terjebak dalam kondisi semacam ini, tentu pantang bagi Baekhyun merengek pada Eommanya untuk menarik keluar Vibrator itu dari dalam buttnya. Itu bukan lelucon bagi namja sepertinya, ya walau nyatanya Baekhyun memang 'anak' Eomma.

' ** _Jadi kau tau apa kesimpulan dari semua ini bukan? Telfon aku jika kau menginginkanku mengeluarkan vibrator itu'_**

Manik caramelnya seketika terbelalak lebar begitu ucapan namja itu kembali terngiang. Apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan untuk menghentikan semua ini. Eommanya ataukah...memenuhi tawaran menjijikkan itu.

Baekhyun memaksa menggeliat ke sisi kiri, beringsut dengan tubuh gemetar demi meraih smart phone Pink miliknya.

Berulang kali ia mengumpat lirih dalam rintihannya, begitu menyadari tubuhnya tak lagi sejalan dengan pikirannya. Terus menggeliat liar diluar kendalinya. Semua karna vibrator itu! ia tak memiliki kesempatan untuk memegang kesadarannya secara penuh.

"Nghh~" Erang Baekhyun kala jemari lentiknya berhasil meraih benda persgi itu, ia mengatupkan gigi kuat-kuat...sebisa mungkin berpegang pada kesadarannya.

Berhasil!

Meski samar...tapi Ia menemukan nama 'Chanyeol' dari sekian kontak yang tersimpan dalam ponselnya. Entahlah, sepertinya berdiri di batas limit membuat segala indranya menajam dalam sekejap.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata erat, kesabarannya serasa dijerat ketika mendengar nada tunggu dalam linenya. Oh sungguh...ingin rasanya membakar namja Park itu hidup-hidup.

"Chanh—hyeolh! Angkat—

" ** _Hn...apa kau merindukanku Baekhyun? ah aku sempat menduga kau terlalu menikmati benda itu...hingga tak —_**

"H—hentikan... Nnnghh!"

Baekhyun mengerang jengkel, kepalanya benar-benar akan meledak jika terus menerus seperti ini. Ia tak butuh semua ocehan gila Chanyeol. Vibrator mati dan dirinya terbebas dari semua rintih menjijikkan itu. Ya...hanya itu yang diinginkan Baekhyun saat ini.

" ** _Bagaimana jika aku tidak bersedia?"_**

"A—APA KAU GILA! Nggh~...A—AHH!"

Shit! Bagaimana mungkin ia kembali mencapai klimaks di saat berhasil menyambung kontak dengan Chanyeol. Dadanya kembali kembang kempis, terlalu ringkih jika harus menahan semuanya lebih dari ini. Cukup! Baekhyun tak sanggup lagi.

"Ku mo—hon ...nnh~" Rintihnya , Baekhyun menggeleng lemas...ia tau cairannya begitu banyak menggenang di bagian selatan tubuhnya dan membuatnya lengket.

" ** _Sesuai permintaan."_**

Bersamaan dengan kekehan ringan itu, benda yang terus menerus mengoyak prostatnya berhenti bergetar. Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya kembali memejamkan mata erat...jangankan untuk bangkit, sekedar menyeka peluh di wajahnya saja ia tak mampu.

" ** _Kau menikmatinya?"_**

Meski belum sepenuhnya pulih dari letihnya, namun mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat manik caramelny membulat lebar. Tidak! Ia sama sekali tidak menikmatinya...tubuhnya serasa diperas mengeluarkan cairan kental itu. Baekhyun takut...berulang kali ia menggeleng kasar, seolah-olah Chanyeol memang tengah memandangnya.

"T—tidaak!...hhh..hh" Engahnya, masih dengan kepala menggeleng kasar...paras cantiknya begitu memucat, cemas kalau-kalau Chanyeol membuat benda mengerikan itu kembali bergetar dalam tubuhnya. Secepat yang ia bisa, Baekhyun melesakkan jarinya ke dalam...kembali berusaha mengambil vibrator itu tapi tetap saja usahanya berbuah sia-sia. Jemarinya tak cukup panjang meraih benda keras tersebut. "Ukh~ tak sampai"

" ** _Kau akan menyesal, jika berusaha menarik benda itu keluar...ingat Baekhyun, hanya aku yang bisa melakukannya."_**

Baekhyun nyaris memekik mendengarnya, kedua matanya memandang tak tentu arah...terlalu takut bahkan gelisah, seakan Chanyeol tengah mengawasinya saat ini

Baekhyun tau...Chanyeol bukanlah sosok yang akan bermain-main dengan perhitungannya. Setiap kata yang terucap menjadi suatu kenyataan yang mutlak...tentu ia tak ingin mengulang kesalahan yang sama.

"Ku mo—hon... k—keluarkan" Ucapnya tersendat-sendat. Apalagi yang bisa dilakukannya selain menyerah...Chanyeol benar-benar tak memberinya opsi lain untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

" ** _Temui aku di taman bersebrangan dengan rumahmu."_**

"R-rumahku?! Taman Kwangsan?" Baekhyun seketika terlonjak mendengarnya, bagamaina mungkin Chanyeol menyebut sebuah taman yang berdekatan dengan rumahnya, bukankah itu berarti Chanyeol telah mengetahui kediamannya. Dan lagi...bagaimana cara Chanyeol mengeluarkannya jika di tempat terbuka seperti itu? mungkinkah ia kan dipaksa telanjang bulat di sana?... Chanyeol Gila!

" ** _Aku sedang menuju tempat itu"_**

"MWOOO?! Appa dan Eomma— **tuuut...tuuuut...tuuut**

"YAHH!"

Baekhyun membulatkan mata, dan menatap jengkel gadget pinknya. Begitu Chanyeol memutus sepihak sambungan telfon tersebut. Kesabarannya benar-benar terpangkas habis dengan semua sikap Chanyeol. Selalu bertindak sesuka hati...pemaksa dan angkuh. Ah! Baekhyun benar-benar tidak rela wajah tampan itu dimiliki oleh namja semacam Chanyeol. Itu tidak adil!

"MICHIGGO ANNYAAA!"

.

.

.

.

"Yunnie...aku tak bisa melihat Baekhyun seperti ini terus menerus,a—aku ... hiks" Jaejong begitu tergugu dalam dekapan suaminya, hatinya serasa remuk mendapati Baekhyun kini tak lagi bermanja-manja dan melekat erat dengan dirinya, memang baru hari ini Baekhyun demikian...tapi itu sudah membuatnya kehilangan setengah mati. Terlebih...Baekhyunpun berani berbicara keras bahkan membentaknya, itu bukan pribadi Putra kecilnya, dan sungguh Jaejong begitu merindukan tawa riang namja mungil itu.

"Sshh...kau terlalu mencemaskannya Boo, jangan terbiasa memanjakan anak itu...lihat apa akibatnya...kau bisa menyimpulkannya sendiri bukan?"

Ucap Yunho seraya mengelus pelan kepala istrinya, bagaimanapun semua sikap kekanakan Baekhyun memang berawal dari Jaejong yang begitu keras kepala memanjakan buah hatinya. Tak bisa dicegah di setiap detiknya, selalu menimang,membelanya bahkan melindunginya saat berbuat salah...sama sekali tak menginginkan mutiara kecilnya tersentuh oleh siapapun yang membuatnya retak. Semua Jaejong lakukan di depan anak itu sendiri, tentu saja Baekhyun menjadi pribadi yang mudah menutup hati saat keinginannya tak terpenuhi. Ya...karna memang Baekhyun terbiasa mendapatkan apapun dengan hanya mengerjap dan merengek manja pada Ibunya.

"T—tapi bagaimana jika Uri Baekhyun membenciku? Hiks...aku –aku tak kan sanggup jika—hiks...ku mohon Yunnie, jangan sekolah itu...turuti kemauan—

 **TAP...TAP...TAP**

Isakkannya terhent. Jaejong terbelalak lebar, begitu melihat buah hatinya berlari tergesa menapaki anak tangga rumahnya. Penampilannya memang terlihat sembab...namun satu yang membuatnya mengernyit heran, Baekhyun ingin pergi kemana dengan ransel kecil di punggungnya...ah! jangan bilang jika—

"S—Sayang. ..apa yang ingin kau lakukan semalam ini? T-Tidak! Jangan meninggalkan rumah seperti ini...maafkan Eom—

"Eommaa~ Baekhyun ingin belajar bersama teman...boleh nee?"

"B—belajar?" Manik indahnya kembali membulat lebar, tunggu...kali ini ia tidak salah dengar bukan? Oh sungguh...ini benar-benar kontras dengan sikap Baekhyun beberapa saat lalu. Tidakkah bocah mungil itu membentaknya keras untuk membiarkannya seorang diri, begitu tertutup dan dingin. Tapi kini...rengekan manja dan tatapan menggemaskan itu berada tepat di hadapannya, Putranya telah kembali!

"T-tugas dari Sunny Seonsaeng, B-Baekhyun tak bisa mengerjakannya sendiri...boleh nee? Appa...Eommaa~" Rengek Baekhyun sembari mengguncang lengan Ayah dan Ibunya bersamaan.

Yunho masih mengernyit mendengarnya, ia benar-benar merasa ganjal dengan perubahan sikap Baekhyun. jelas-jelas anak itu menentang keras keputusannya perihal sekolah baru itu...tapi yang ia lihat kini seolah Baekhyun memang telah menerima kenyataan, buktinya ia begitu bersemangat ingin mengerjakan tugas dari pendidiknya. Tidak! Tidak...ini sangat aneh, mustahil sekali Baekhyun berubah pikiran...atau mungkinkah ini hanya alasan Baekhyun untuk mengelabuinya, agar bisa bertemu dengan semua teman bermainnya?

' ** _Ah! anak itu benar-benar keterlaluan, sampai kapan Baekhyun akan berbaur dengan semua Yeojja itu?_** ' Batin Yunho sembari menghela nafas berat.

"Benarkah kau ingin belajar bersama temanmu? Yeojja atau namja huh?" Selidik Yunho penuh curiga.

"Namja! Baekhyun ingin belajar bersama teman sekelas Appa...aisshh Baekhyun berangkat"

"Tunggu! Baekhyun" Yunho menarik ransel Baekhyun sebelum anak itu berlari keluar, mau tak mau tubuh mungil itu turut tertarik kebelakang. Dan Baekhyun hanya mempoutkan bibir dengan menyilangkan kedua lengan di dadanya.

"Biar Appa yang mengantarmu" Lanjut Yunho sembari mengelus kepala Putranya.

"Appa tak percaya Baekhyun?!" Anak itu mulai menghentak kaki, menatap kesal pada Ayahnya. "Temanku Namja...dan Dia sudah menungguku di Taman! Baekhyun bisa pergi sendiri!" Kekeuh anak itu semakin memaksa.

"Menunggu? Jangan coba-coba menipu—

"APPAAA!" Jerit Baekhyun frustasi, Chanyeol akan kembali berulah jika membuatnya kesal menunggu. Ia tak bisa berlama-lama mengulur waktunya bersama kedua orang tuanya jika tak menginginkan vibrator itu kembali hidup dalam tubuhnya. Merasa kebas dan jengkel...Baekhyun merogoh ponselnya dan mendial cepat nomor seseorang.

"Chanyeol! Kau di sana?!" Seru Baekhyun gusar begitu tersambung dalam line telfonnya.

 **" _Hn...Byun Baekhyun jangan membuatku—_**

"Appa kau mendengarnya? Ini suara namja bukan? Chanyeol namanya...dan dia bukan Yeojja!" Racau Baekhyun begitu mengeraskan telfonnya, tanpa peduli sosok namja dalam sambungan telfonnya tampak mengerutkan kening tak mengerti.

Yunho tampak mengangguk paham mendengarnya, ia kembali mengelus kepala Baekhyun. Setidaknya ini kemajuan...Baekhyun memiliki seorang teman namja. "Kanapa Chanyeol tidak kemari saja?"

"I-itu karena Chanyeol...C-Chanyeol pemalu. Aisshhh Appa jangan banyak bertanya, Baekhyun ingin mengerjakannya!" Baekhyun beralih mengguncang tubuh agar terlepas, lalu berlari cepat ke arah Jaejong.

 **Chup**

"Eomma! Baekhyun berangkat!" Serunya usai mengecup pipi Jaejong

Membuat wanita itu mengerjap tak rela. "Baekhyun! Biarkan Appa mengantarmu Sayang"

Seakan tak ingin mendengar, anak itu tetap berlari cepat menuju pintu utama. Tanpa peduli seruan cemas Jaejong. Bagaimanapun ia tak bisa begitu saja membiarkan Putra kecilnya keluar seorang diri di tempat yang masih asing untuknya.

"Yunnie...apa yang kau lakukan? Ikuti anak itu...kita belum mengenal siapa temannya, dan Baekhyun belum memehami betul tempat ini, kejar Yunnie!" Panik Jaejong seraya menarik lengan kekar Yunho, memaksanya untuk segera bergegas.

"AKU NAMJAAAA!" Jerit Baekhyun tiba-tiba dari luar rumahnya, bocah itu tau...ibunya begitu berlebih mencemaskannya.

"Kau dengar itu?...jangan membuatnya semakin kesal Boo...biarkan Baekhyun menjadi namja dewasa dengan sendirinya"

"Tapi Yunnie—

"Sshh percayalah pada Baekhyun... tidak baik selalu mengurungnya di rumah. Anak itu perlu berbaur dengan semua teman barunya...lagipula ini masih pukul 8 malam"

Jaejong merengut, entahlah...Suaminya benar-benar menyebalkan kali ini. sedari tadi firasatnya begitu memburuk. Tapi Yunho berulang kali mengelaknya. Alih-alih menenang...perasaan kesalnya malah semakin memuncak ke ubun-ubun.

"Aku tak akan sudi memaafkanmu jika terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun!" **TAP...TAP...TAP**

Yunho berjengit terkejut, mendapat perhitungan keras dari istri cantiknya...bagaimana mungkin Jaejong semarah ini padanya. Yunho berlari secepat mungkin mengejar hentakkan kaki Jaejong menuju kamarnya. Ohh! Ini mengerikan...ia tak akan mendapat jatah malam ini, jika istrinya tiba-tiba bersikap demikian.

"Boo ..kau marah padaku? Yyaa...jangan seperti ini ayolah...aku—

"Jangan coba-coba mendekatiku!" Jaejong tiba-tiba saja berbalik arah, dan mendorong hidung Yunho dengan telunjuknya, memaksa pria kekar itu keluar dari kamar keduanya.

"Y—yya! Boojae"

.

.

.

Baekhyun menautkan tangan erat, dan meremas-remasnya gusar kala melihat siluet Chanyeol tampak bersandar pada sebuah tiang di tengah taman itu. jemari panjang pemuda itu memutar random gadget hitam miliknya, terlihat jelas namja itu tengah bosan menunggu.

Dengan ragu ia menyeret langkah mendekat, sesekali Baekhyun meringis tak nyaman kala vibrator dalam rektumnya berdesakkan dengan prostatnya, saat dibuatnya untuk berjalan.

Ia menahan nafas gugup, begitu sosok tinggi itu menyadari kehadirannya dan menatapnya lekat. Sungguh demi apapun itu...Baekhyun bisa melihat kilap angkuh dari sudut manik obsidian itu. Ingin rasanya berlari mundur...namun bagaimana nasib tubuhnya kelak jika ia memaksa melarikan diri. Chanyeol sudah pasti tak akan membiarkannya begitu saja, dan lagi...ia tak menginginkan namja itu membuatnya klimaks bertubi-tubi dengan benda mengerikan miliknya.

"Mendekatlah"

 **DEG**

Baekhyun benar-benar lupa cara bernafas dengan benar, kala wajah stoic itu terangkat...membuat temaram cahaya lampu menerpa garis wajahnya di tengah kegelapan itu. Chanyeol bagaikan manekin hidup dengan semua pahatan menakjubkan miliknya...tubuh tinggi, sedikit pucat dengan surai yang semakin coklat karena bias cahaya itu benar-benar menawan sadarnya.

Baekhyun bergeming ..sama sekali enggan melanjutkan langkahnya untuk mendekat. Entahlah...jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdebar seliar ini.

"Jangan membuat benda dalam tubuhmu mengulang ucapanku Byun Baekhyun"

Baekhyun terbelalak lebar dan menggeleng kasar, berusaha kembali menarik paksa rasa takjubnya. Chanyeol tak pantas untuk dikagumi...ya! Baekhyun begitu yakin...sesosok iblis sepertinya tengah terperangkap dalam tubuh malaikat itu.

Dengan tatapan menghunus tajam, Baekhyun berjalan menghentak kaki. Dan berdiri penuh perhitungan di depan pemuda tinggi itu.

"Aku sudah memenuhi keinginanmu! Jadi lepaskan benda menjijikkan itu sekarang juga!"

Chanyeol menyeringai. Ia makin mengikis sekat dengan namja mungil itu dan menarik pinggulnya mendekat...membuat Baekhyun kembali terbelalak lebar, menyadari milik keduanya saling menekan kuat.

"A—apa yang kau—

"Hmmh...bersikap manislah padaku" Bisik Chanyeol seduktif tepat di telinga Baekhyun, sedikit meniupnya sebelum akhirnya mengulum penuh lapisan lembut itu.

"A—ahnnn~." Baekhyun menggigil, diremasnya kuat-kuat kemeja bagian dada Chanyeol. Tubuhnya melemas...bibir dan lidah Chanyeol terlampau panas menyengat titik sensitifnya.

Tunggu! Ini masih di muka umum ...kendati terlihat sunyi namun tempatnya berpijak saat ini sangatlah berdekatan dengan rumahnya, bagaimana jika kedua orang tuanya tau. Tidak! Itu akan sangat mengancamnya.

"Lepaskan!" Sentak Baekhyun seraya mendorong kasar dada Chanyeol, cumbuan basah di telinga kirinyapun terlepas secara paksa.

Chanyeol menyipitkan mata dengan seringai tersungging. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk bersikap manis padaku." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengangkat dagu Baekhyun agar menatapnya.

"Apa kau buta di mana kita berdiri saat ini! Kau tak memiliki hak apapun untuk memerintahku sesuka hatimu Park!"

"Oh ya? Bagaimana jika aku tetap berhak melakukannya?"

"Bermimpilah untuk—

 **KLIK**

"A—AHH...nghh"

Baekhyun melunglai dan jatuh semakin jauh ke dalam dekapan namja tinggi itu, bagian dalam rektumnya kembali terasa diperas untuk mengeluarkan sarinya, begitu vibrator Chanyeol bergetar maksimum.

"Kau lihat? Park Chanyeol bisa menguasaimu kapanpun Dia mau... Baekhyun." Seringai itu kembali terulas tajam di bibir merahnya, berulang kali Chanyeol membelai kepala Baekhyun dan terkekeh menang menyadari tubuh mungil itu begitu gemetar dalam pelukannya.

"Hentih...ahnn~ ah...ahhh Je—balhh"

Seolah puas mendengar Baekhyun memohon sepayah itu padanya, Chanyeol menghentikan cepat sengatan kejut vibratornya. Dan makin kuat merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun agar tak merosot begitu saja.

"Apa salah—ukh...K-kau memperlakukan ku seperti ini, apa salahku?." lirih Baekhyun tersendat-sendat. Ia tak lagi bisa menopang dirinya lagi, rasanya segalanya telah dicengkeram Chanyeol hingga mustahil baginya untuk menebas kuasa itu.

"Kau tak memiliki salah apaapun sayang. Hanya saja...aku terlalu senang bermain dengan kelinci semanis ini"

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah. Apa? bermain?...tidakkah Ia seperti direndahkan dengan semua ucapan itu. Meski lelucon... tapi sungguh itu benar-benar menikamnya telak. Baekhyun masih memiliki perasaan dan harga diri, bagaimana mungkin namja itu menginjaknya dengan mudahnya. Apa yang sebenarnya ia hadapi saat ini? Baekhyun benar-benar tak bisa menerkanya...terlalu mengerikan jika harus membayangkan Chanyeol akan benar-benar mengendalikan dirinya secara penuh.

"Le—paskan" Lirih Baekhyun... meski tau, mustahil Chanyeol menyanggupinya...tapi besar harapannya Chanyeol sedikit menaruh iba pada dirinya saat ini.

"Dengan senang hati"

Baekhyun tersentak, ia menatap lekat wajah stoic itu...berharap Chanyeol tak sekedar memepermainkannya lagi. Tapi jika memang benar...apakah harus di tempat semacam ini? Tidak Mungkin!

"Ikuti aku" Ucap Chanyeol, seraya menggenggam jemari lentik itu agar mengkutinya, Namun Baekhyun hanya diam mematung. Rencana busuk apalagi yang ingin Chanyeol lakukan untuk melecehkannya.

"Tch...apa kau lupa? Park Chanyeol tak pernah mengingkari janjinya Baekhyun...ayo jalan!" Chanyeol menyeret paksa namja mungil itu mendekati motor besarnya, sementara Baekhyun hanya menunduk pasrah.

Baekhyun terlalu takut

Menghadapi Chanyeol seorang diri seperti ini, benar-benar serasa dikuasai rasa cekamnya. Tak ada yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan selain menunduk dan terisak menahan tangis.

.

.

.

"Pakai"

Baekhyun mengusap kasar air matanya begitu Chanyeol menyodorkan helm hitamnya, keningnya kembali bertaut heran...apa niat Chanyeol sebenarnya.

"i-ini..."

"Cepat pakai! atau kau ingin aku mengeluarkannya di sini saja? Geurrae...lepas celanamu"

Bocah manis itu meneguk ludah payah, cepat-cepat ia meraih helmet Chanyeol dan memakainya cepat. "Apa yang i—ingin kau lakukan?"

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan mendengarnya, ia begitu santai menaiki motor besarnya dan menepuk pelan sisi belakangnya...mengisyaratkan pada namja mungil itu lekas mengikuti dirinya.

"T—tidak, kau ingin membawaku kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan tangan gemetar memegang helmet hitam itu, ia sedikit melangkah ke belakang...bersiap melarikan diri.

"Tentu saja ke rumahku untuk melepasnya"

"M—mwoo?" Baekhyun menggeleng kasar, ia takut bukan kepalang kali ini. mengapa harus ke rumah Chanyeol? Oh sungguh Baekhyun semakin yakin, namja itu memiliki niat buruk untuk mencelakai tubuhnya.

"A—aku tak membutuhkan bantuanmu, b—biar aku meminta orang lain untuk mengeluarkannya...t—terima kasih Chan~

Belum sempat ia mengambil langkah, Chanyeol lebih cepat mencekal lengannya dan menariknya kembali mendekati motor sport itu.

"Akh! L—lepas!..Hiks...Lepaskan aku! Ku mohon!"

Chanyeol benar-benar mengeras mendengar Baekhyun meracau demikian...apa dia bilang? Meminta orang lain untuk mengeluarkannya? Oh shit! Tak ada yang berhak melakukan itu selain dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa suara, Chanyeol memaksa mengangkat tubuh mungil itu agar segera menaiki motornya...tak ayal Baekhyun makin menjerit histeris dibuatnya. Ini pemaksaan namanya! Chanyeol benar-benar akan menculiknya.

Dengan panik...Baekhyun berusaha mengambil ponsel pinknya, berniat menghubungi Yunho. Ah...ia benar-benar menyesal menolak tawaran Ayahnya itu untuk mengantarnya...seharusnya tak kan terjadi hal semacam ini.

' ** _Aku takut Eomma! Appaa!_** ' Jerit Baekhyun dalam hati.

.

.

"Hiks...A—Appaa Eumpfthh~" Baekhyun terbelalak lebar, ponsel yang digenggamnya pun dapat dengan mudah dirampas Chanyeol, begitu sebuah ciuman membekap telak isakannya.

"Jangan melawanku" Bisik Chanyeol tepat, didepan bibir Baekhyun, sesaat ia menjilat lapisan manis itu...dan kembali memagutnya hingga namja cantik itu benar-benar menangkap maksud hatinya.

.

.

.

"Hiks"

Baekhyun menunduk dalam...sama sekali tak sanggup mengangkat wakah piasnya, Kala motor besar itu melaju dengan kecepatan maksimum. Tangisannya makin menjadi-jadi saat Chanyeol meremas tangan putihnya agar memeluk lebih erat perut pemuda tinggi itu. "Bereganglah yang benar"

"Eommaaaaaaaa~"

"Aisshh apa kau tak malu, menangis sekeras itu di sepanjang jalan? Huh!"

 **'PLAKK'**

"Y—YACKKK!"

Tiba-tiba saja...Baekhyun menampar keras kepala Chanyeol dari belakang. Persetan Chanyeol akan murka dan membalasnya lebih mengerikan dari semua ini. Rasa takutnya benar-benar menenggelamkan segalanya, Baekhyun kebas...dan ia merasa kacau.

"Turunkan aku di sini!" jerit Baekhyun masih degan menangis keras.

"Tck! Berisik!"

Tanpa menghiraukan rontaan dan jeritan histeris itu, Chanyeol melajukan motornya dengan sebelah tangannya, sementara tangan yang lain memegang erat kedua lengan putih Baekhyun yang memeluk perutnyanya. Was-was jika bocah itu tiba-tiba saja melompat dari atas motor. Oh...tidak akan menjadi lelucon...jika itu benar-benar terjadi.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

Chanyeol mengacak surai ikalnya frustasi dan mendesah jengah dengan apa yang dihadapinya saat ini. 15 menit yang lalu ia tiba di halaman rumahnya...namun selama itu pula ia berdiri menahan hawa dingin hanya untuk membujuk Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Apa kau akan terus menerus seperti ini? Cepatlah berdiri!" Bujuk Chanyeol lagi. bagaimana bisa ia memaksa keangkuhannya jika Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja seperti ini. berulang kali Chanyeol melontarkan ancaman dan desisian tajam agar Baekhyun takut dan mengikutinya...tapi tetap saja percuma... bocah mungil itu tetap kekeuh berjongkok di samping motor besarnya, dengan kepala menunduk dalam.

"Aku tak akan melakukan apapun terhadapmu, cepat berdirilah"

"..."

Masih sama...Baekhyun membisu dengan kepala menggeleng kasar. Membuat helaian pirang itu terkibas seiring gerakan kepalanya.

Merasa jengah...Chanyeol beralih memaksa menarik tangan kanan Baekhyun, namun yang terlihat...namja cantik itu lebih memilih memegang erat-erat ban motor Chanyeol. Sama sekali tak menginginkan siapapun memaksanya beranjak dari posisinya.

"Kau benar-benar menggelikan, tanganmu akan kotor jika seperti ini"

Baekhyun kembali menggeleng...biarlah tangannya dipenuhi bercak hitam. Ia benar-benar tak bisa menguasai dirinya lagi dari perasaan takut itu. Sekali lagi...mengapa harus di rumah Chanyeol?

"Geurrae! Jika memang kau menginginkan vibrator itu selamanya bersarang dalam tubuhmu. Aku pergi...tetaplah duduk di luar seperti itu!"

Chanyeol angkat tangan, dan melangkah santai menuju pintu utama rumah mewahnya...meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih duduk bulat di samping ban motor sportnya.

"HIKS!"

Namun isakkan keras itu berhasil menghentikan langkahnya, Chanyeol berdengus jengah sebelum akhirnya memutar haluan menuju Baekhyun. Dan memaksa mengangkat bridal tubuh mungil itu dengan tiba-tiba.

"A—ah! Apa yang kau lakukan! Tidak...tidak! Turunkan aku! ...aku tak ingin masuk ke dalam!"

Namja tampan itu sama sekali tak merespon apapun, tetap melangkah mantap memasuki rumahnya tanpa peduli Baekhyun makin meronta liar dalam dekapannya.

.

.

,

"Kau kriminal! Memaksaku! Menculikku hiks...Appa akan menghajar—

" ** _F—fasterhh...ahnn~ Yeah se—perti ituh.._** **** ** _M-Minhooo...Akhh! Ohh!"_**

" ** _Ini nikmath...Minnie...ssshhh."_**

" ** _Akh! Akhhh...ahhh!."_**

Baekhyun berhenti meronta, saat tiba-tiba saja mendengar desahan dan pekikkan keras bersahutan dari ruangan di seberangnya. Kedua matanya membulat lebar...ia memandang ruangan itu dan Chanyeol bergantian, berusaha menuntut penjelasan pada sang pemilik Rumah tersebut.

"Tutup kedua telingamu" Ucap Chanyeol kemudian, tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"A—apa?"

"ikuti apa kataku...jika tak ingin tuli karena suara menjijikkan itu"

Seolah mempercayainya, Baekhyun cepat-cepat menutup kedua telinganya dan mengerjap polos...siapa yang mau telinganya tiba-tiba tuli? Itu mengerikan.

Tapi siapa yang mendesah seperti itu...apa mereka hantu rumah Chanyeol? Ah...pantas saja, namja itu seperti iblis.

Tak henti-hentinya Baekhyun bermonolog dalam batinnya, membayangkan segala kemungkinan Chanyeol menjadi sosok yang sedemikian mengerikannya.

.

.

.

.

 **BRUGH**

"Akh!"

Baekhyun memekik kecil begitu Chanyeol menghempas tubuhnya ke sebuah ranjang King size. Ia merambati cepat tepiannya begitu nyawanya kembali terkumpul dan sadar dirinya kini telah berada di kamar Chanyeol.

"Lepas celanamu"

Titah Chanyeol tiba-tiba, sontak Baekhyun kembali histeris mendengarnya. Baekhyun beralih secepat mungkin merangkak ke sudut ranjang dan meringkuk bulat di sana.

"Yya! apa kau selalu merepotkan seperti ini?" sentak Chanyeol gusar.

"K—kau yang memulainya! Kau memasukkan benda itu ke dalam tubuhku! Itu salahmu!. Seru Baekhyun sambil memeluk erat-erat tas ranselnya.

Chanyeol kembali mengulas seringai mendengarnya, sebenarnya mudah saja baginya jika memaksa dan melucuti semua kain yang membalut tubuh Baekhyun. Namun rasanya ia sedang ingin bermain perasaan dengan namja mungil itu.

"Benar...itu salahku, lalu bukankah ini saatnya aku mempertanggung jawabkan semua kesalahan itu?" Ujar Chanyeol sembari merangkak menaiki ranjangnya tanpa sedikitpun melepas seringaian tajam itu.

"J—jangan mendekat!"

"Why? Apa kau ingin aku menekan ini" Chanyeol menunjukkan sebuah benda hitam bertombol di tangannya.

Tak perlu dijelaskanpun Baekhyun tau benar benda macam apa itu. Ya! Benda yang akan membuatnya menggelinjang liar hanya dengan sekali tekan.

"Berhenti mempermainkan tubuhku!. Jerit Baekhyun keras, ia makin menenggelamkan kepala dalam dekapan lengannya. Terlalu frustasi menghadapi semua tatapan dan seringaian tajam itu.

"Semua akan mudah jika kau diam dan patuh padaku."

Merasa putus asa dan tak memiliki pilihan lain, Baekhyun itu pada akhirnya mengangkat kepala dan memandang Chanyeol dengan gemetar. Semuanya memang mutlak bukan kesalahannnya...itu karena Chanyeol! meskipun besar keinginannya ingin mencekik Chanyeol hidup-hidup, tapi rasanya percuma...oh ayolah dirinya kini telah terjebak di sarang namja itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menutup mata dengan kedua tangannya, begitu menyadari Chanyeol beralih cepat membuka pengait celananya dan menariknya turun hanya dalam sekali gerakan.

Ketakutannya merambat cepat saat tangan dingin itu meraba batas underwearnya, apapun yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini. Baekhyun benar-benar tak memiliki nyali untuk membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya kelak. Ia memang menggigil takut...tapi bagaimanapun itu, vibrator yang tertanam dalam tubuhnya harus secepatnya terlepas detik ini juga.

"Uhnn~" Tubuh mungil itu tersentak saat Chanyeol menarik underwearnya hingga batas lututnya, memperlihatkan genital mungil yang memerah karena terpaan AC.

Chanyeol sempat meneguk ludah payah melihatnya, demi apapun itu...namja mungil di bawahnya memiliki kulit putih mulus tanpa cela.

Ia membawa pandangannya ke atas, dan terkekeh pelan melihat Baekhyun tampak tegang menggigit kuat-kuat bibir bawahnya. Menggemaskan sekali...pikirnya.

Chanyeol melirik jam dindingnya sekilas, ah...bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengulur waktu seperti ini. Meski nyatanya...jauh dalam dirinya kini sesuatu tengah tersulut dan kian menjadi-jadi kala melihat Baekhyun menggeliat tak nyaman di hadapannya.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja bangkit terduduk dan menutup cepat rektumnya dengan telapak tangan, kala menyadari Chanyeol nyaris melesakkan jari telunjuknya.

"Tentu saja mengambil benda itu"

"Dengan jarimu?!" Mata kecilnya semakin terbelalak lebar...terlalu bergidik membayangkan jari panjang itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Hn..." Gumam Chanyeol seadanya, masih dengan memegang kedua kaki Baekhyun yang tertekuk, agar tetap terbuka lebar.

Baekhyun menggeleng kasar, yang benar saja Chanyeol menjamah tubuhnya hingga sejauh itu...oh Tuhan, makhluk macam apa yang kini menyeringai di hadapannya. Tak ada sedikitpun raut bersalah di wajahnya, sepenuhnya angkuh dan dingin.

"Terserah saja, jika kau tak menginginkanku mengambilnya...asal kau tau, benda itu akan semakin masuk ke dalam sistem pencernaanmu jika tidak segera di tarik keluar. Selamanya akan bersarang di perutmu...kecuali—

Chanyeol menggantungkan ucapannya, dan mendekati telinga kiri Baekhyun. "Kau melakukan operasi." Lanjutnya lagi dan menyeringai menang begitu melihat ia berhasil membuat paras cantik itu memucat pasi.

Baekhyun lemas, pikirannya melayang cepat pada mata pisau dan jarum tajam serta berbagai obat-obatan dengan aroma mengerikan. Tidak! Baekhyun tak ingin pisau dan jarum tersebut membelah perutnya hanya untuk mengeluarkan vibrator terkutuk itu.

"A—andwae! Aku takut! C-Chan Keluarkan...ku mohon keluarkan!"

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawah demi menahan tawanya, mudah sekali mengelabui Baekhyun dengan bualannya. Ia sedikit menghela nafas dan memasang wajah sedihnya, tentu saja untuk menarik simpati dan rasa percaya namja mungil itu.

"Aku akan mengeluarkannya sekarang Baek"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, pasrah saja pada Chanyeol yang kembali membuka kakinya lebih lebar...memperlihatkan rektum merah dengan bercak putih...sisa klimaksnya beberapa saat lalu.

.

.

"Ukhh~"

Baekhyun mengernyit tak nyaman, begitu satu jari panjang Chanyeol terdorong kuat ke dalam rektumnya.

"Rileks" Bisik Chanyeol masih berusaha melesakkan seluruh ruas jari telunjuknya ke dalam, seringaiannya kembali terbentuk melihat paras baby face itu semakin dipenuhi semburat merah.

"A—ahh~"

Chanyeol memejamkan mata, berusaha fokus menajamkan indranya demi menemukan letak benda keras itu. berulang kali pula ia menahan nafas...sungguh lengkingan Baekhyun benar-benar menggoda hasratnya untuk berbuat lebih.

Dapat!

Ujung telunjuknya menyentuh sesuatu yang keras, ia mengerjap takjub...bagaimana mungkin benda itu melesak sejauh ini. tentu saja jari mungil Baekhyun tak akan mampu mencapainya.

Ia beralih menggerakkan jari tengahnya untuk turut melesak...namun baru ujungnya yang masuk...Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja memekik sakit.

"Akhh! S—SAKIT!"

"Tahanlah sedikit." Ucap Chanyeol masih terus melesakkan jari panjangnya, tanpa menghiraukan Baekhyun makin mendongak kesakitan.

"SAKIT! Hks" Rintih Baekhyun lagi. Ini awal baginya seseorang memeperlakukannya demikian...perih meski sebenarnya terselip rasa nikmat di dalamnya.

Sementara Chanyeol tampak meneguk ludah payah...ini hebat, rektum Baekhyun begitu ketat menjepit dua jarinya. Sempat terlintas dalam benaknya...untuk segera mencabut dua jari itu dan menggantinya dengan miliknya yang kini mungkin telah mengeras. Itu akan benar-benar nikmat dan memuaskannya.

.

.

"Nngh~ Ah...P-ppali keluarkan aakkh"

"Bisakah kau tenang, vibrator itu akan masuk lebih dalam jika kau bergerak terus menerus"

Baekhyun seketika membekap bibirnya, berusaha mati-matian menahan desahan kala jemari Chanyeol berulang kali menyentuh prostatnya. Ia semakin membuka lebar kedua kakinya...membari sekat lebih bagi Chanyeol untuk mengusaikan segalanya.

"Uhmmppp~." Baekhyun tersentak begitu Chanyeol menekan kuat perutnya dan membuat gerakan mengurut ke bawah. Ia benar-benar tak bisa mendiskripsikan semua sensasi itu...terlebih dua jari Chanyeol yang masih bergerak aktif di dalam rektumnya semakin membuatnya menengadah dengan nafas memburu.

"Aku berhasil mendapatkannya, jangan melakukan gerakkan sekecil apapun...mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata piasnya sebagai responnya, keningnya makin mengernyit nyeri begitu merasakan jamari panjang itu berusaha menarik keluar sebuah beda bulat berukuran sedang dari dalamnya.

.

.

"Nnn~...Nggaahhh!" Pekik Baekhyun bersamaan dengan tertariknya vibrator itu dari dalam rektumnya, kedua matanya masih terpejam erat dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Sesaat kemudian ie membuka mata sayunya dan kembali berjengit menyadari Chanyeol kini tengah memandangnya begitu lekat.

"Benda ini menakjubkan bukan?" Ujar Chanyeol sembari menunjukkan vibrator hitam itu. tampak cairan rektumnya meleleh dari benda tersebut dan sela-sela jari Chanyeol. Sungguh...itu membuat Baekhyun meneguk ludah payah melihatnya.

.

.

"A—aku ingin pulang"

Chanyeol hanya menyeringai tipis menanggapinya, ia beralih cepat memenjarakan tubuh mungil itu ... setengah menindihnya.

Tak ayal Baekhyun menjerit panik karenanya, ia tau kemana seringaian dan gerak-gerik itu akan membawa nasibnya kelak. "T—tidak! Ku mo—hon lepaskan! menyingkir dari tubuhku!."

"Bagaimana jika aku memberimu sesuatu yang bisa memuaskanmu lebih dari vibrator ini?"

"KAU GILA! lepaskan aku Park."

"Nikmati saja...ssshh."

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan melihat namja mungil itu meronta lemas di bawahnya, ia telah di batas limitnya...tentu akan sayang sekali jika menyia-nyiakan kesempatan hebat ini. Tangan kanannya bergerak lihai melepas pengait celana dan mengeluarkan miliknya yang berereksi maksimum. Sementara tangan lainnya tampak begitu kuat memasung pergelangan tangan Baekhyun di atas kepalanya, sama sekali tak memberinya sekat untuk melarikan diri lagi.

"AHH! C-CHANNYEOL! Tidak! Hiks...B—berhenti!" Jerit Baekhyun saat menyadari Chanyeol kini tengah menggesek bibir rektumnya dangn kepala penis berukuran besar itu.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan di saat-saat seperti ini. Chanyeol ingin memperkosanya... nyalinya begitu menciut, membayangkan segalanya akan terenggut dalam sekejap oleh namja brengsek itu.

.

.

"A—AHH! Kepalaku sa—kit ! Nghhh~"

Chanyeol mengernyit heran, melihat Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjerit keras dan lunglai begitu saja saat penisnya nyaris terdorong, membelah rektum ranum itu. Sesaat ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyetubuhi Baekhyun, dan beralih membelai pipi tirus itu.

"Hei Baekhyun" Panggil Chanyeol sembari menepuk pipi kanan Baekhyun.

"..."

"Byun Baekhyun?"

"..."

Tapi nihil...tak ada respon apapun, namja cantik itu tetap bergming di bawah rengkuhannya. Chanyeol menatap cemas, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya? Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun tiba-tiba pingsan seperti itu. Ini benar-benar bukan suatu yang baik.

cepat-cepat ia menarik celananya ke atas. Dan bergerak sigap membenarkan posisi berbaring Baekhyun di ranjangnya.

"Baek ...buka matamu." Serunya kalut masih dengan menepuk-nepuk pipi Baekhyun.

"Yya! Byun Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol panik bukan kepalang melihatnya, namja cantik itu sama sekali tak merespon apapun. Tak ingin membuang waktu percuma...Chanyeol berlari cepat mengambil apapun yang dibutuhkannya, untuk menyadarkan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Sebelah matanya terbuka, melirik penuh was-was ke segala penjuru kamar berukuran King itu. Senyumnya terkembang riang, begitu tak menemukan Chanyeol di manapun. Rencananya berhasil!

Cepat-cepat Baekhyun meraih celananya dan mengenakannya secara serampangan, segalanya harus ia lakukan dengan cepat...sebelum namja itu kembali memasuki kamarnya dan menggagalkan rencana setengah berhasil ini.

"Aku harus secepatnya melarikan diri dari sini." Gumamnya, dengan mata menelisik tajam.

Baekhyun memekik girang, begitu menemukan sebuah jendela...tepat lurus di depannya. Secepat yang ia bisa Baekhyun berlari menggapainya dan membukanya kasar.

"O—ommo...ini tinggi sekali." Baekhyun begitu berjengit menatap ke bawah jendela tersebut, maldo andwae...ini lebih dari 15 meter.

Oh Baekhyun benar-benar merasa terjerat buntu jika seperti ini, apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk melarikan diri.

 **DRAP...DRAPP...DRAAP**

Nafasnya seketika tercekat mendengar suara derap mendekat di luar kamar, ia tau itu langkah Chanyeol.

"B—Bagaimana ini?" Panik Baekhyun.

Mustahil jika harus kembali berbaring di ranjang, dan kembali melanjutkan sandiwara itu...ia tak kan mungkin terus menerus memasang tubuh kaku...diam seperti mayat hanya untuk menyelamatkan diri dari terkaman Chanyeol itu akan mambuat tubuhnya pegal dan mati rasa.

Opsi lain adalah...'Lompat dari jendela'...

.

.

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun,— Oh! SHIT!."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TeBeCe**

Allooohaaa Gloomy datang lagi bawa next chapter Love Sick. bangun! bangun!

Oya ada perombakan di chap 1.

Sesuai saran dan masukkan :)

Peran Kai dan Sehun ditukar, jadi Kai yang beringasan dan Sehun yang agak kalem menghanyutkan hehe.

Okee Lanjut apa Hapus niihh?

Reviiiiiuw ne, makin banyak makin kilat update.

LOFL (Love of Fallen Leaves, minggu yaakk)

IG; Gloomy_rosemary

dan untuk:

 **inspirit7starlight , Ice Freya , selepy, Elinassi , meanieismylifeu, restikadena90, Innocent Vee, littlehunhan , jeonjanuariya01 , AdisKMH , park kkuma , veraparkhyun, winter park chanchan, mochiB, Tiara696 c, lupa , mons'cbhs'kjd , AlexandraLexa , annachanbaek07 , Baekhyun Cantik , sehunluhan0905 c, Siti855 , Chocolatera , buny puppy c, Chanyeolliee , elisabethlaurenti12399, Lee Na Rin, chan92 , ennoo96 , jjaeseopj , LittleOoh, sitikkaebsongbae,neniFanadicky , yodabacon614 , 90Rahmayani, byunlovely , dyeo0102, icing , BananaOhbanana, Esmeraldaisya , kimi2266 , Chanbaek769 , zahrohalatiah, Puji Hkhs, Eun810 , firelight6114, DongchimiChanbaek , Chanbaeknaena , Eka915 , nolachanbee , yollie wife , pongpongi , Sherlyn78 , Shimamariam21, chanbaexi, byunlovely c, baekyeol1097 , mutianafsulm , bbhyn92, istmrbee , PRISNA CHO, VlnChuu, Senrose996 , Anonymous , micopark , rismaaa45 , sintaexolsintaexol9591, n3208007 ,dan All Guest**

Terima kasih banyaaaaak sudah mereview

jangan lupa review lagi neee,

Annyeoooong Saraaanghaaaaaeeeeeeeeee


	3. Chapter 3

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast : Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Kyungsoo,** **2MIN** **,** **YunJae**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **(Remake. ChanBaek Vers.)**_ _ **cerita ini milik**_ _ **Gloomy Rosemary aka. Cupid'KM**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Previous Chapter**

Mustahil jika harus kembali berbaring di ranjang, dan kembali melanjutkan sandiwara itu, tidak mungkin terus menerus memasang tubuh kaku...diam seperti mayat hanya untuk menyelamatkan diri dari terkaman Chanyeol. oh sungguh! itu akan mambuat tubuhnya pegal dan mati rasa. Belum lagi, bagaimana jika Namja sialan itu tau... dirinya tengah berpura-pura.

Opsi lain adalah...'Lompat dari jendela'

.

.

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun, aku— Oh! Shit!."

.

.

 **Love Sick**

 **Chapter 3**

.

.

.

"Deeperh...ahn~...ah!...Ahh!"

Ranjang king size itu kian berguncang, tiap decitan yang terdengar seakan menjadi pengiring tunggal desahan dua sosok yang masih bertumpang tindih di atasnya.

Sperma bercampur peluh, terus merembas menciptakan kilap erotis di malam yang sebenarnya belum terlalu larut untuk melakukan ritual intim itu. semua memang bukan atas kendalinya.

Salahkan nafsu yang meradang, membuat keduanya terlarut dalam kegiatan 'bersetubuh' itu hingga mengabaikan sang Putra tunggal, sesungguhnya masih terjaga dan bergulat dalam emosinya karena seseorang.

"Ah! M—Minho! La—gi...nghh!" pelukan lengan rampingnya kian menguat, merengek pada sosok tampan itu untuk mempercepat hentakkan penisnya.

Semua seakan tersambut, Taemin kian memekik, begitu genital besar itu berulang kali menumbuk titik kejut dalam tubuhnya. Membuatnya semakin menggila... memanggil dan memuja nama Pria yang kini menyetubuhinya itu.

"Ahh! Damnh! Min—ho!...aku! OHH! Ahh! AACKKHH!"

"Ouch...Minnie... tu—buhmu...sshh...AH!"

Klimaks kembali menyentak untuk kesekian kalinya...tak ada lagi tenaga untuk kembali menghentak tubuh, meski nafsu sebenarnya masih menggebu.

"Aku le—lah Minho...nhh..hh" Sengal Taemin masih dengan memejamkan mata erat. Sosok kekar yang menindihnya hanya terkekeh pelan sambil mengecupi bibir sintal itu, namja cantiknya benar-benar membuatnya terpuaskan malam ini.

"Tidurlah di sini malam ini Min" Bisiknya.

Taemin hanya mengangguk seadanya dan beralih menyamankan posisinya dalam dekapan Minho.

.

.

.

.

"Namja bodoh! Kau pikir aku tak bisa melarikan diri huh!" gerutu Baekhyun sembari merayapi genting di bawahnya, sesekali ia melongok ke atas mengantisipasi Chanyeol tak benar-benar datang detik itu.

" _ **Shit!"**_

Manik caramelnya seketika melebar mendengar umpatan itu...Baekhyun mempercepat gerakan kakinya memanjat satu per satu susunan atap genting itu, Yakin Chanyeol tak menyadari aksi 'kabur' nya kali ini.

Namun Baekhyun salah mengambil langkah ke sisi yang lebih licin, tak pelak tubuh mungil itu tergelincir...dan nyaris terperosok jatuh jika saja kedua tangannya tak menangkap ujung teralis jendela Chanyeol.

"A—ahh!" Baekhyun meronta payah, berusaha mencari pijakan di bawahnya, tapi naas kakinya tak cukup sampai memijak tepian apapun. Ah sial! Bocah mungil itu benar-benar menyesal melarikan diri dengan cara ini...Ia benar-benar akan membunuh dirinya jika seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

"Mungkinkah, Chanyeol akan menerimaku?" Ungkap Taemin tiba-tiba, membuat Minho lekas menatap lekat pria cantik yang masih memejamkan mata itu. Sejenak ia menghela nafas pelan dan kembali mendekap tubuh kurus Taemin.

"Anak itu akan menerimamu...bersabarlah untuk saat itu Sayang" Gumam Minho menenangkan.

"Uhm...terkadang aku selalu berfikir, hubungan kita—

" _ **Ukh! Sial!"**_

Ucapan Taemin tiba-tiba saja terhenti kala sayup-sayup pekikkan terdengar di luar kamarnya. "M—Minho...kau dengar itu?" Lirihnya was-was.

"Dengar apa?"

"Aku mendengar suara anak, Minho ...aku yakin itu" Kekeuh Taemin, masih terus mengedarkan pandangan ke setiap sudut kamar itu, bahkan sesekali keluar jendela.

Minho terdiam menajamkan pendengaran, demi membuktikan keyakinan kekasihnya, namun suasana tetaplah hening. Tak terdengar suara apapun kecuali derik serangga malam di luar.

"Hhh...kau hanya berhalusinasi...tak ada suara apapun yang—OOAAAHHH! KAKI!"

Minho tiba-tiba berteriak dan beringsut ke belakang punggung Taemin begitu menatap ke arah balkon kamarnya. Bahkan, pria itu mendadak gemetar hebat, meyakini dirinya mungkin baru saja melihat sesuatu di luar logika. Tampak dua kaki telanjang berayun-ayun di sana...oh! itu mustahil kaki Chanyeol. Putranya yang angkuh itu... tidak mungkin melakukan manjat memanjat rumah di malam seperti ini. Lagi pula, kakinya terlihat mungil, putih dan halus tak berbulu sedikitpun.

Mungkinkah 'Hantu wanita?' Yakin Minho makin tak terkendali.

"Minho...ada apa denganmu?! ish...lepaskan perutku, jangan seperti ini!" gerutu Taemin, berusaha melepas rengkuhan tangan Minho di perutnya, tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin kekasihnya mendadak histeris seperti ini. Lalu.. kemana perginya sosok rupawan nan kekar yang selalu diagungkan semua orang tentang dirinya itu?

"A—arwah gentayangan MIN! Aisshh aku tak pernah menduga rumah ini berhantu" Racau Minho, masih terus merutuk pada bangunan mewah miliknya. Mungkinkah itu arwah 'Yoona'. Mendiang istrinya? Minho menggeleng kasar. Semua spekulasi itu, semakin membuat Presdir Park menggila di belakang punggung Taemin.

"Hantu?"

"L-lihat...lihat di luar! itu arwah Yoona! Dia pasti ingin menuntut balas...karna aku ingin menikahimu Min!"

Taemin membulatkan mata seraya menepuk-nepuk lengan Minho. "Yya! Kau ini bicara apa? Yoona Noona sudah tenang di sana bagaimana mungkin kau—

"Lihat di luar!" sergah Minho sambil mengarahkan kepala Taemin untuk menatap balkon, tentu saja dengan gemetar.

Benar saja...Taemin menjerit terkejut melihatnya, itu benar-benar sepasang kaki yang menggantung di atas balkon.

"A—ah! Hiks...E—eommaaaa!"

"Astaga! itu seorang anak Minho!" Taemin mengenakan _bathrobe_ nya serampangan lalu membuka kasar jendela balkon. Demi mendekati kaki yang terus menerus berayun berusaha mencari pijakan itu.

"Minho...jangan diam saja! anak ini hampir jatuh!" Pekik Taemin, menoleh kesal pada Pria yang masih mematung di ranjangnya. "Ah! Ya Tuhan! bertahanlah adik kecil! Minho tolong!" Panik Taemin seraya mencondongkan tubuh ke balkon dengan tangan terbuka lebar, seolah bersiap menangkap anak yang masih bergelayut di atas itu.

"Bukan Yoona huh?" Minho mengerjap

"MINHO!"

Minho terlonjak, namun tatapan menghunus tajam itu memaksanya bangkit... tapi tak cukup lalai untuk menyempatkan diri melilitkan selimut di tubuh telanjangnya sebelum mendekati namja cantik itu

.

"Yack! Bagaimana mungkin anak itu bisa bermain-main di jendela Chanyeol? itu berbahaya!"

"Jangan banyak bicara...selamatkan anak itu terlebih dahulu" Taemin memukul keras bahu Minho. Jendela itu tingginya bukan main lagi. Akan menjadi cerita lain jika anak itu terjatuh dan mati mendadak di rumahnya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu nak, aku akan menangkapmu dari sini" Ujar Minho, berusaha membujuk Baekhyun melepas pegangannya pada tepian teralis jendela Chanyeol.

"Ru—mah sialan! Chanyeol brengsek! APPPAAAAAA!" Namun Baekhyun hanya menggerutu tak jelas bahkan menangis keras, membuat Pria yang masih membuka tangan di bawahnya itu hanya mengerjap bingung mendengar Putra dan rumahnya mendapat sumpah serapah seperti itu.

"Ssshh... tenanglah, cha lepas tanganmu dengan perlahan" Bujuk Minho lagi, berusaha meraih tubuh mungil itu.

Tapi lagi-lagi Minho terlonjak begitu—

"AHJJUSII BODOH!" Baekhyun menjerit frustasi, sangat gila jika ia benar-benar melepas pegangan tangannya. Tubuhnya akan berserakan di tanah jika terjatuh dari tempat setinggi itu. Pikir Baekhyun.

"A—AHHHH! HIIKSS!" Namun tiba-tiba saja, sebelah tangannya terlepas ... tak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya lagi, Baekhyun makin kebas, dan ia benar-benar takut hidupnya berakhir di rumah yang bahkan ia tak rela menghembuskan nafasnya di sana.

Sementara Taemin memekik histeris, membuat Minho beralih cepat memanjat balkonnya dengan merambati dinding. Lalu menarik paksa tubuh Baekhyun dengan tangannya sendiri,tak peduli berulang kali kaki Baekhyun menjejak tubuh, bahkan wajahnya.

.

.

"Lepaskan tanganmu perlahan-lahan...aku berhasil memegangmu nak" Ucap Minho begitu berhasil menggapai tubuh Baekhyun, dan menyusupkan tangannya di kedua lipatan lengan Baekhyun.

"A—ahjjushiii~" Isak Baekhyun lirih.

"Percayalah padaku, kau akan tetap baik-baik saja" Tenang Minho, masih terus membujuk Baekhyun, kali ini dengan menatap lembut. Sementara itu Taemin di bawah tampak memeluk erat kedua kakinya, mengantisipasi Minho tak terjatuh saat menyelamatkan anak berwajah manis itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk, mencoba percaya. Dengan mata terpejam takut...ia mulai melepaskan genggaman kelima jarinya pada ujung tralis jendela itu. Dan...

'HUP'

Minho berhasil mendekap bocah itu, membuatnya menggelayut erat di tubuh kekarnya bak seekor koala besar.

"Ahaha... kau sudah aman sekarang" Canda Minho, sambil mengelus pelan belakang kepala Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Apa anak itu terluka?" Cemas Taemin begitu Pria itu berhasil membawa turun Baekhyun dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Minho terkekeh seraya menggelengkan kepala, meyakinkan namja cantik yang masih mengekor di belakangnya itu untuk tidak merasa cemas berlebih.

Tawanya makin terdengar renyah, menyadari rangkulan Baekhyun di lehernya makin menguat...dan ia sepenuhnya tau anak itu memendam trauma luar biasa. Bergelantungan di ketinggian lebih dari 60 kaki tentu meremukkan nyali siapa saja, termasuk namja mungil yang masih menggelayut di gendongannya kali ini.

.

.

.

 **Sementara itu di tempat lain**

Sesosok pemuda di balik tirai itu tampak menikmati hembusan malam yang tak perah berhenti mengibaskan helaian coklat miliknya, mempertegas garis wajah yang kini tampak mengeras karna amarah. Sedari tadi sosok itu hanya berdiri dalam diam, sadar dan memang sengaja mengamati secara detail adegan demi adegan yang berlangsung di bawah sana.

"Kau berani mempermainkan Park Chanyeol hn?" Desis pemuda itu seraya mengendus tangan kanannya mencoba menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang melekat di jemarinya.

"Tch! sepertinya kau memang ingin selalu bersenang-senang denganku...sayang"

Manik kecoklatan itu makin berkilat menyertai seringai tajam dari bibir merahnya. Chanyeol terkekeh sinis sebelum menutup rapat-rapat jendela kamar itu, menyembunyikan rencana manis untuk mangsa mungilnya esok hari.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau teman Chanyeol ... Sayang?" tanya Taemin tiba-tiba, berulang kali ia menyibak surai pirang di pipi Baekhyun, demi memudahkannya melihat wajah menggemaskan itu.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan menanggapinya, meski nyatanya batinnya sangat merutuk pertanyaan itu. Siapa yang mau berteman dengan namja tak bermoral seperti Chanyeol...itu sangat mengerikan. Batinnya.

"Siapa namamu hmm? Apa Chanyeol berbuat sesuatu yang tak baik padamu?" Kali ini Minho mulai bertanya. Tentu saja ia menyimpan banyak tanda tanya besar dalam benaknya mengenai bagaimana bisa anak itu bergelantungan di rumahnya.

Baekhyun berjengit terkejut. Sadar.. dua pria di hadapannya ini berpenampilan aneh, sejak kapan mereka berpenampilan demikian...Baekhyun yakin betul keduanya hanya berbalutkan selapis kain saja.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Tubuhnya tersentak sadar begitu Taemin membelai lembut punggungnya. Namun dengan cepat ia beringsut turun dan memeluk erat kaki Taemin. "A—aku ingin pulang...aku tak ingin di sini, ku mohon bawa aku pulang...bawa aku pulaaang!" Racau Baekhyun setengah terisak sambil mengguncang kaki Taemin. Sama sekali tak merasa sungkan pada sosok yang belum dikenalnya itu, Sesekali ia melirik ke sekitar ...was-was jika Chanyeol datang dan kembali menyeretnya.

Taemin mendadak panik melihatnya, cepat-cepat ia merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dan dibawanya untuk berdiri. Meski tak sepenuhnya meyakini...tapi ia tau anak itu benar-benar ketakutan. Terlihat jelas caramel eyes itu bergerak nyalang dengan rembasan bening di pelupuknya.

"ssshh...tenanglah, kau aman bersama kami" Tenang Taemin. Namun tetap saja itu sama sekali tak berbuah apapun. Alih-alih mereda...Baekhyun malah kembali merosot duduk dan makin hebat merengek di bawah kakinya.

"Aku ingin pulang!" jerit Baekhyun lagi, tak menghiraukan bujukkan apapun.

Minho mendesah pasrah "Haruskah aku memanggil Chanyeol saja untuk mengantarmu pulang?" Ujarnya, mencoba peruntungan. Barang kali dengan Chanyeol anak itu bisa luruh dan berhenti membuat berisik seperti itu.

Baekhyun berhenti merengek dan menatap Taemin dengan mata membulat lebar.

"ANDWAEEE!" Teriak Baekhyun keras. Itu sama saja mati...jika bertemu lagi dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun makin kalut mengacak surai pirangnya, tak tau harus bagaimana menyampaikan pada pria cantik dan Ahjjusi itu...dirinya sedang tersudut dan benar-benar di ujung tanduk jika tak segera enyah dari rumah tersebut.

"Aku akan mengantarnya Minho" Ujar Taemin tiba-tiba, tak ingin membuat anak yang belum diketahui namanya itu makin tertekan.

Baekhyun mengerjap penuh harap mendengarnya, bagaimanapun dirinya kini masihlah satu atap dengan Chanyeol.

"Tapi sebelum itu...siapa namamu eum? " Ujar Taemin

"B—Baekhyun...Byun Baekhyun"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

Baekhyun menarik selimut hingga ujung kepalanya, berkali-kali ia tersenyum lebar begitu menghirup aroma pengharum ruangan milik kamarnya...Ya! hanya miliknya.

Tiba di rumah dalam kondisi utuh dan berbaring senyaman ini di kamarnya, tentu membuat namja mungil itu bernafas lega. Berkat pria cantik itu pula...ia bisa meloloskan diri dari terkaman manusia buas itu. Ah ya! Pria cantik itu...

Lee Taemin...nama itu yang sempat ditangkapnya selama perbincangan menuju Rumahnya. Taemin...sosok yang begitu lembut dan hangat. Selama di mobil pula...Baekhyun sama sekali tak merasa sungkan.

Mungkin benar baru mengenal Taemin...tapi entahlah anak itu merasa nyaman dan aman di dekatnya, Taemin benar-benar seperti Jaejong ...ibunya.

Tapi satu hal yang membuatnya menekuk wajah kusut...bagaimana mungkin Pria itu 'Calon Ibu' Chanyeol?

Demi apapun itu...Baekhyun benar-benar tak rela sesuatu yang dianggapnya baik, menjadi milik pemuda Sialan seperti Chanyeol.

"Aissshh jinjjja!" Serunya seraya menendang kaki keatas tinggi-tinggi, membuat selimutnya kembali tersibak. Namun bersamaan dengan itu, ponselnya jatuh menimpa perutnya.

Baekhyun menahan nafas menatap gadget pink tersebut, sama sekali tak berniat meraih bahkan menyentuhnya.

Jika mengingat aksi nekatnya beberapa jam lalu...bukan tidak mungkin Chanyeol mengirimi pesan atau bahkan menelfon untuk menerornya. Sejak di awal...Baekhyun memang tau, melarikan diri dari Chanyeol bukanlah sesuatu yang baik, Terlalu banyak resiko di belakangnya...tapi Baekhyunpun tak memiliki pilihan lain lagi jika tak menginginkan namja itu merenggut segalanya.

Kedua matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, Baekhyun memang tak ingin menyentuh ponselnya, tapi namja mungil itu merasa penasaran dengan semua pemikirannya. Lagipula...Baekhyun tak kan tau Chanyeol menerornya atau tidak jika ia tak memastikannya sendiri.

Dengan takut-takut, Baekhyun meraih ponselnya. Mendadak gugup begitu melihat 1 pesan terpampang di layarnya. Sungguh...Baekhyun tak menginginkan pesan itu...berasal dari Chanyeol.

"Hhhhh" Desahnya lega...begitu membuka pesan tersebut dan bukan nama Chanyeol yang tertera melainkan Kyungsoo. Senyumnya makin trekembang lebar, sepertinya ia bisa tidur damai malam ini tanpa beban apapun. Yakin...Chanyeol telah melupakan kejadian di malam ini.

Dan esok...ia bersikeras tak akan masuk sekolah, apapun alasannya Baekhyun tetap akan mengurung dirinya di kamar. Dan selamanya tak akan bersekolah, jika kedua orang tuanya tetap memaksanya bersekolah di sarang monster itu. Baekhyun tentu tak ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan kembali diterkamnya hidup-hidup. Tidak! Sudah Cukup...

"Lihat saja...kau tak akan bisa menangkapku lagi!" Gerutunya, sebelum memejamkan mata dan jatuh terlelap.

.

.

.

 **Esoknya**

"Baekhyun...bangun sayang" Jaejong begitu lembut menepuk pipi putra kecilnya. Namun namja mungil itu hanya menggeliat dan berguling membelakanginya. Membuat piyama tidur, menyerupai dress mini itu tersibak... memperlihatkan paha putihnya.

"Tck!" Jaejong hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala seraya menutup paha Baekhyun dengan selimutnya, banyak piyama untuk anak laki-laki disediakannya di lemari pakaian. Tapi tetap saja... Baekhyun hanya memilih satu yang berwarna merah muda itu. dan itu berbentuk... 'dress'

"Baekhyun...kau akan terlambat masuk sekolah jika seperti ini"

"Ngh~ Baekhyun tak ingin sekolah!" Seru Baekhyun seraya menarik Selimut dan mendekapnya erat-erat.

"Yyaa! Tidak bisa seperti itu Sayang...cha, cepat bangun. Sebelum Appamu marah" Bujuk Jaejong lagi sambil menarik lengan Baekhyun.

"Eomma! Baekhyun tidak ingin sekolah itu!" Jerit Baekhyun gusar.

Jaejong terbelalak lebar mendengarnya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun berubah lagi? Bukankah anak itu semalam begitu bersemangat ingin mengerjakan tugas dari sekolahnya, tapi mengapa mendadak seperti ini.

"Apa maksudmu Sayang?" Ujar Jaejong pelan seraya mengelus pipi tirus itu. barangkali Baekhyun hanya emosi sesaat, karena waktu tidurnya yang terganggu.

"Aissh...Eomma, Baekhyun benci sekolah itu! jangan memaksa bersekolah di sana!"

"B-Baekhyun—

"Ada apa hm?" Yunho tiba-tiba datang menyela, tapi setelahnya ia menatap tajam Putranya yang masih bergelung di bawah selimutnya. Hey! Jam berapa sekarang? Anak itu akan terlambat ke sekolah...bahkan mandipun belum.

"Baekhyun...cepat bangun! Kau tak ingin terlambat ke sekolah bukan?" Ujar Yunho seraya merangkak naik ke atas ranjang Baekhyun, berniat menggendong Baekhyun menuju kamar mandi. Ya...seperti yang biasa ia lakukan selama ini.

Baekhyun menyibak kasar selimutnya. "Baekhyun tak akan ke sekolah itu! dan selamanya Baekhyun tak akan bersekolah jika Appa dan Eomma tetap memaksa!" Ancam Baekhyun. Nafasnya begitu memburu...terlalu jengkel menghadapi sikap Ayahnya di pagi ini.

"Baekhyun! Bukankah kemarin kau mengerjakan tugas bersama temanmu? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan—

"APPPAA!" Jerit Baekhyun tiba-tiba, membuat pria kekar itu lekas menghentikan kalimatnya karena terkejut.

Baekhyun masih menatap Ayahnya kesal...seperti rencana di awal. Apapun yang terjadi...ia tetap akan kekeuh tak ingin menginjakkan kaki di sekolah itu.

"Jika Baekhyun mengatakan tidak ya tidak!" Seru Baekhyun seraya membuang muka, lalu menarik-narik ujung piyama dressnya dengan kesal.

 **PIP...PIP**

Namun tiba-tiba saja, bunyi ponsel Baekhyun memecah suasa tegang di antara keluarga itu. masih dengan merengut menahan jengkel... Baekhyun meraih ponsel di sisinya. Dan membuka pesan masuk itu tanpa curiga sedikitpun.

' _ **Datang ke sekolah hari ini...jika tak menginginkan fotomu tersebar'**_

Jantungnya benar-benar berhenti berdetak begitu membaca isi pesan Chanyeol, namun bukan itu yang membuatnya memucat pasi, melainkan sebuah foto yang tersemat di dalam pesan tersebut.

Itu benar-benar dirinya... wajah merah dengan kaki mengangkang lebar...dan lagi bagian privatnyapun terekspose dengan gamblang.

Namja gila! Bagaimana mungkin Dia mendapatkan foto itu? Baekhyun sama sekali tak menyadari semalam Chanyeol mencuri kesempatan menjijikkan seperti itu. Ini fatal...dan mengerikan. Tidak! Baekhyun tentu tak menginginkan foto itu tersebar di sekolahnya, Semua akan menatapnya seperti pelacur...bagaimana dengan harga dirinya? Kedua orang tuanya? Bahkan masa depannya jika itu benar-benar terjadi.

"APPAA... Baekhyun ingin sekolah...kajja...kajja!" Pekik Baekhyun tiba-tiba, Ia melompat dari ranjang dan melesat cepat menuju kamar mandinya.

Sementara pasangan suami istri yang melihat tingkah putra kecilnya, saling melempar pandang dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Sejak kapan Baekhyun memiliki kepribadian ganda huh?"

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak tentang Baekhyun kita... Yunnie!"

.

.

 **30 menit kemudian**

"Cepat masuk!"

Suara sang Ayah kembali membuatnya menghentak kaki kesal, Baekhyun bergeming sama sekali tak berniat mengambil langkah 1 jangkahpun. Tetap berdiri mematung di samping mobil itu dengan tangan terkepal kuat di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Tunggu apa lagi? jangan membuat Appa terlambat ke kantor hanya untuk memastikanmu masuk ke dalam sekolah"

"Siapa yang menyuruh Appa menunggu Baekhyun!" ketus Baekhyun, tanpa menoleh. Iia butuh waktu untuk mempersiapkan mentalnya menghadapi Chanyeol di dalam sana. Dan dibentak seperti itu tentu saja membuatnya terusik.

"Yya! Yya! Kau mulai merubah kepribadianmu lagi hmm?" Yunho beralih keluar dari kemudinya lalu menangkup pipi Baekhyun. "Dan apa ini?" Liriknya pada sepasang jepit rambut berbentuk cherry di kepala Baekhyun.

"Seorang namja, tak memakai—

"APPA!" Bentak Baekhyun, seraya merampas jepit rambut itu, lalu kembali menyematkannya kembali di poni miliknya. Persis... saat Jaejong menata rambut pirangnya. "ini untuk merapikan rambut Baekhyun!"

"Jika seperti itu, potong saja—

"Appa tidak mengerti Baekhyun!" Sungutnya, sambil membuang muka. Lalu berlari meninggalkan ayahnya.

Yunho menghela nafas berat, terlalu jengah menghadapi sikap tak biasa Putra kecilnya. Semenjak pindah ke sekolah barunya, emosi anak itu kerap pasang surut. Sebentar mengamuk sebentar luluh...sungguh, Yunho benar-benar dipusingkan dengan hal itu. Tujuan utamanya menyekolahkan Baekhyun di sekolah ini, semata-mata untuk merubah sifat feminim dan manja Baekhyun...bukan membangun kepribadian tak jelas seperti itu.

"Jangan berlari seperti itu!"

Baekhyun sama sekali tak menghiraukan seruan ayahnya, melainkan hanya menggigit bibir bawah kuat-kuat, meski sebenarnya ingin berlari mundur dan kembali meringkuk nyaman di dalam mobilnya. Namun ancaman Chanyeol kembali menggema dalam benaknya, dan itu mendesaknya untuk tetap berjalan lurus kedepan.

"Yya! Anak Appa tak pernah lesu seperti itu...bersemangatlah!" Seru Yunho dari dalam mobilnya.

Baekhyun masih tak menghiraukannya, ia tetap menunduk dalam sambil menyeret langkahnya memasuki gerbang tersebut. Besar harapannya Chanyeol tak melakukan ulah apapun dan berbaik hati membiarkannya melalui hari ini dengan tenang.

"Kau tak mencium Appa?"

"Aisshh! BERISIK!""

.

.

.

"E-eottohkkae?" Cicit Baekhyun begitu tiba di pintu masuk kelasnya, ia benar-benar merutuk diri. Seharusnya tak perlu berdebat bersama Ayahnya hingga mengulur waktu seperti ini...dan lihat! ia terlambat. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat pandangannya mengabur kelam, melainkan namja yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan seringai mengerikan itu. Chanyeol benar-benar akan menerkamnya setelah ini.

"Baekhyunnie...mengapa berdiam diri saja, cepat masuk"

"Aku terlambat sangat lama Seonssaengnim...hukum di luar saja neee?"Pinta Baekhyun, berharap wanita itu bersedia mengabulkannya. Apapun yang tejadi ia harus menajuhkan diri dari Chanyeol jika ingin aman. Bahkan Baekhyun rela menerima hukuman berlari mengelilingi sekolah ini sebanyak beratus-ratus kali hingga pingsan. Asal itu tidak membuatnya menghadapi Chanyeol. Lagi pula...bukankah Chanyeol sudah melihatnya datang ke sekolah, seharusnya tak ada alasan lain untuk mengancamnya lagi.

"Hanya 15 menit, kau masih boleh mengikuti pelajaran di pagi ini"

"T—tapi aku lebih suka di hukum Seonsaeng—

"Duduk di kursimu...Kau harus mengikuti pelajaran hari ini Baekhyun" Tegas Sunny seraya menarik lengan bocah mungil itu. Namun Baekhyun tetap menggeleng kasar dan berontak ingin melarikan diri. Menampakkan diri di hadapan Chanyeol itu sudah cukup...tak perlu duduk di samping namja mengerikan itu.

"T—tidak! Tidak Seonsaengnim Baekhyun lebih baik—

"Duduk atau menyesal"

Baekhyun membisu begitu suara bass Chanyeol menyela rontaannya, ia tau apa maksud kata 'menyesal' itu...tentu saja berkaitan dengan foto dirinya.

Tak ada celah lagi...Baekhyun pasrah melangkahkan kakinya meski sesekali terlihat menegak ludah payah begitu bertemu pandang dengan sosok pemuda di sebelah kursinya.

Jantungnya makin berdentum liar, saat berdiri tepat di sisi mejanya, mata elang itu tak pernah berhenti menghunus padanya, seakan-akan tatapan mengerikan itu ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Masih dengan kepala tertunduk...Baekhyun menarik kursi bersiap mendudukinya.

 **SRET**

Namun tiba-tiba saja, Chanyeol memutar kursi tersebut menjadi menghadapnya.

Membuat Baekhyun sedikit melangkah mundur sembari menggigiti kukunya, merasakan pertanda buruk dari gerak-gerik Chanyeol. tak jarang ia mengedarkan mata ke sekitar berharap mendapatkan bantuan. Namun nyatanya hampir seluruh anak yang bertemu pandang dengannya menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Mereka memang iba melihat Baekhyun saat ini, tapi sadar...mustahil menolong namja mungil itu dari cengkeraman Park Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun...apa kau hanya akan berdiri saja hingga pelajaran hari ini berakhir?" Tegur Sunny.

Bocah manis itu menggeleng pelan dan menatap Sunny begitu pias.

"Seonsaengnim...Chanyeol mengambil kursiku" Adu Baekhyun setelahnya, barangkali jika seperti ini...Sunny bisa menjadi dewi pelindungnya di dalam kelas.

"Chanyeol...berhenti bermain-main! Biarkan Baekhyun duduk dan mengikuti pelajaran hari ini"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala cepat seraya tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, benar... sepertinya hanya Sunny Seonsaeng yang bisa membantunya menghadapi Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang mengambil kursinya, silahkan saja jika kau ingin duduk Baekhyun~shi" Tukas Chanyeol tanpa sedikitpun menatap gurunya...melainkan hanya memandang Baekhyun sambil menyeringai tajam.

Baekhyun membulatkan mata lebar, bagaimana bisa ia duduk dan mendengarkan penjelasan Sunny dengan benar, jika kursinya saja menghadap Chanyeol, Oh sungguh apa namja itu tak waras?

"Kambalikan letak kursi itu seperti semula" Titah Sunny mutlak

Baekhyun bersorai girang dalam hati, Ia benar-benar bisa berlindung pada wanita itu... pikirnya. Setidaknya melihat Sunny berpihak padanya bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa cekamnya berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Hn...bagaimana jika aku tak bersedia melakukannya Seonsaengnim?"

Sunny terdiam...dan menghela nafas berat. Tak hanya sekali ini anak didiknya yang satu itu membuatnya mengeras bahkan mendidih menahan geram. Tapi jika Chanyeol sudah berkata demikian...tentu ia lebih memilih bungkam, Sunny sudah pasti masih menyayangi pekerjaannya. Oh...ayolah siapa yang tak mengenal Chanyeol? Putra tunggal dari Pemilik tempatnya bekerja saat ini. anak itu lebih berbisa dari apapun...jika salah mengambil langkah menghadapinya.

Baekhyun mendadak lemas, menyadari Sunny kini kembali melanjutkan pelajaran dan tak lagi menghiraukannya. Apa yang terjadi? Bagai mana mungkin Sunny berubah haluan seperti itu. Ini lebih terasa bagai hidup sebatang kara di dalam kelas tersebut...tak ada satupun yang membela ataupun melindunginya lagi.

Dengan berat hati ia mengalihkan pandangan pada namja yang masih menatapnya dengan seringaian menakutkan itu. Berulang kali Baekhyun meremas-remas jemari mungilnya, mencoba sedikit mengurangi rasa gugupnya.

"K—kembalikan kursiku" Cicitnya kemudian.

Chanyeol tak sekalipun menyahutnya, tetap memandangnya tajam dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan itu.

Semua tak pelak membuat Baekhyun menunduk dalam dengan tangan terkepal kuat, rasnya debaran dalam dadanya makin kacau tak sanggup menerima intimidasi seperti ini.

"C—chan ...ku mohon kembalikan kursi itu seperti semula" Pinta Baekhyun lagi.

"Duduk saja..." Alih-alih memenuhinya, Chanyeol malah menarik kursi itu semakin rapat dengannya...tentu saja Baekhyun menggeleng kasar menentangnya.

Merasa percuma dan tak tahan lagi, Baekhyun memutuskan memutar tubuh...berniat berlari meninggalkan ruang kelas terkutuk itu. Apa lagi yang bisa diharapkan Baekhyun di hari ini...belum memulai mata pelajarannya saja sudah mendapat tekanan seperti ini.

Langkahnya tertahan begitu Chanyeol mencengkeram kuat pergelangan tangannya. "Kau akan mendapat kejutan lebih dari kemarin...jika meninggalkan ruangan ini" Desis Chanyeol masih dengan smirk tajamnya.

Baekhyun menciut, nyalinya terlalu lebur melihat Chanyeol mengancamnya demikian. ia tak kuasa membayangkan vibrator itu kembali bersarang dalam tubuhnya, itu benar-benar membuatnya kebas menahan takut. Lebih-lebih, bagaimana jika fotonya tersebar?

Baekhyun terpaksa membawa langkah kakinya mendekat dan duduk menghadap Chanyeol. Demi apapun itu...Baekhyun benar-benar kesal setengah mati, Tidakkah posisinya saat ini terlihat konyol dan memalukan. Lihat...tak sedikit siswa lain yang melihatnya terkikik geli. Tentu saja minus Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Dua sahabatnya itu tampak menunduk...seolah memang mengerti perasaan Baekhyun.

Sesaat Chanyeol tampak sibuk memainkan ponselnya, lalu setelahnya namja itu kembali memandangnya lebih lekat, bahkan sarat akan perhitungan. "Menakjubkan" Bisik Chanyeol seraya menunjukkan potret dirinya dari layar gadget hitam itu.

"Aku akan membunuhmu...jika kau tak menghapusnya!" Desis Baekhyun, berulang kali ia berusaha merampas ponsel Chanyeol, namun gagal...Sungguh Baekhyun benar-benar ingin menghantam wajah itu, bahkan jika bisa ia ingin menjejak kursi Chanyeol hingga namja licik itu terjungkal dan berguling-guling di bawahnya.

"Lakukan saja jika bisa" Ucap Chanyeol santai seraya mengetuk karakter Cherry di rambut Baekhyun. "Princess" Kekehnya lagi.

membuat Bocah mungil itu, menarik kasar jepit rambutnya lalu membantingnya di lantai.

"Ah... mengapa melepasnya? kau sangat manis jika memakainya" Sindir Chanyeol. "Dimana rokmu hn?"

Baekhyun mengatupkan gigi kuat-kuat, terlalu muak menatap wajah pemuda itu dari samping. Semakin Baekhyun memandang sinis, semakin jelas Chanyeol menyeringai padanya. Itu sangat menjengkelkan...

"Enghhh~ " Baekhyun membekap cepat bibirnya, begitu desahannya tiba-tiba saja lolos. Kedua manik caramelnya makin membulat lebar begitu menatap kebawah.

Ya Tuhan! Tangan Chanyeol!...Bagaimana mungkin tangan itu merayap dan meremas-remas miliknya tanpa dosa seperti itu. ini masih di dalam kelas bagaimana jika siswa lain dan Sunny Seonsaeng mengetahuinya? Ia tak akan memiliki muka lagi...jika itu benar-benar terjadi.

"I—idiot! Ahn~ lephaskan...tangan..uhhn~"

"Pelankan suaramu jika tak menginginkan sesisi kelas ini mendengar kau mendesah Byun Baekhyun" Bisik Chanyeol masih terus meremas sesuatu, setengah menegang akibat perbuatannya.

"Ahn~" Baekhyun menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya, berulang kali ia mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol dari selangkangannya...namun Chanyeol lebih kuat dari apa yang ia kira. Pandangannya makin mengabur...ingin rasanya menyandarkan tubuh di meja, namun mustahil ia lakukan mengingat posisi kursinya saat ini menghadap Chanyeol. Tak ada pilihan lain lagi, selain menyandarkan kepalannya di lengan Chanyeol, menyembunikan wajah merah dan desahannya di balik lengan pemuda licik itu. Persetan dengan tatapan teman sekelas atau bahkan gurunya jika menyadari apa yang terjadi pada dirinya kini. Baekhyun tak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan semua hal itu.

"Henti—khan!" Lirih Baekhyun nyaris berbisik, keringat dingin makin merembas dari pelipisnya... Baekhyun tak kuat menahan semua denyut nyeri berbaur nikmat itu. sungguh Chanyeol benar-benar merendahkannya dengan kontak fisik ini. Berulang kali Baekhyun menjerit jengkel dalam batinnya...jika bukan karena ancaman Chanyeol, tentu ia tetap bisa mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Pergi sekolahpun percuma saja...lihat...bukannya mendapat ilmu, ia malah dilecehkan seperti ini.

"C—chan! Ugh!"

"Jangan kau pikir aku melupakan yang semalam"

Habis sudah riwayatnya kali ini...bukan Chanyeol namanya jika tak mengungkit hal yang menyulut emosinya. Namja itu sudah pasti akan membalasnya dua kali lipat lebih kejam dibandingkan dengan perlakuan yang disebutnya sebagai 'Kejutan' itu. Di tambah, Chanyeolpun turut mengancamnya dengan foto terlarang dirinya yang kini berada di tangan namja itu.

Chanyeol makin menyeringai puas melihat namja mungil itu makin tak berdaya di hadapannya, sedikit memberi iba sepertinya tak merugikannya...ia beralih memutar kursi Baekhyun, menjadi menghadap kedepan tentunya tanpa sedikitpun melepas remasan tangan nakalnya.

"Dengarkan penjelasan Seonsaengnim baik-baik, mengerti?" Ucap Chanyeol seraya mengerlingkan mata. Sudut bibirnya menarik simpul seringai begitu melihat tatapan berang sekaligus pasrah dari namja mungil di sisinya. Chanyeol kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke papan tulis, memasang wajah tenang...seakan-akan memang tak terjadi apapun.

Baekhyun mencakar kuat meja...terlalu hebat menahan kesal. Ia tau...Chanyeol ingin menggodanya, Ah! lebih tepatnya merendahkannya di ruang kelas ini. Siapapun tak akan bisa memusatkan konsentrasi jika bagian vital dari tubuhnya tengah dikerjai seperti itu. Terlebih mejanya seakan mendukung penuh aksi Chanyeol melecehkannya, terlalu pas...menutupi gerakan tangan Chanyeol yang tak pernah berhenti meremas-remas itu.

"Baekhyun...apa kau sakit?" Tanya Sunny begitu melihat Baekhyun tampak menyandarkan tubuh di meja dan menggeliat tak nyaman.

Baekhyun mendadak menegakkan tubuh sebelum wanita itu melangkah mendekatinya, meski berat...tapi ia tetap memaksa mengulas senyum...seolah-olah dirinya baik-baik saja. Baekhyun memang ingin mengadu...tapi ia cukup jeli memikirkan resiko dari semua itu. Tentu saja Chanyeol akan semakin parah melecehkannya jika tetap bersikeras mengadukannya.

"A—anniyah...Seonsaeng—ni." Jawab Baekhyun terbata-bata.

"Benarkah? Apa tidak sebaiknya ke ruang medis saja?" Ucap Sunny menganjurkan, tentu ia makin khawatir melihat wajah Baekhyun kian memerah seperti itu.

"Uhnn~" Baekhyun nyaris terlonjak dari duduknya, begitu Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja mencengkeram kuat genitalnya. Dadanya kembang kempis, meraba-raba meja dengan panik...berusaha mencari pegangan.

"Baekhyunnie? Gwaenchana?"

"NEHH!" Seru Baekhyun keras, tak ingin wanita itu benar-benar melangkah mendekatinya.

"Sepertinya Baekhyun memang sakit Seonsaengnim, biar aku yang membawanya ke ruang medis." Kali ini Luhan yang membuka suara. Oh! Baekhyun akui...namja manis itu memang baik...sangat baik malah. Tapi sayang...Baekhyun terpaksa menepis niatan mulia itu. Kondisinya sudah pasti tak memungkinkan dirinya menerima segala pertolongan apapun.

"N—NO!" Jerit Baekhyun begitu melihat Luhan telah berdiri dari duduknya. Baekhyun menciut takut...sial! remasan Chanyeol tak juga mereda bahkan semakin intens dan menyakitkan. Sampai kapan ia akan terjebak dalam kondisi memalukan seperti ini, namja itu benar-benar tak memiliki moral sedikitpun.

Seisi kelas tampak mengernyit heran melihat Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja menjadi histeris. Tak terkecuali Sunny...Yeojja itu memutuskan untuk melngkah mendekat demi memastikan kondisi anak didiknya tersebut.

"A—ANDWAEHH! Akhu...baik—baik saja Seon—saengnim!"

Namun lagi-lagi Baekhyun berteriak keras, membuat Sunny menghentikan setengah langkah begitu mendengarnya. Dari rautnya...Sunny tau, Baekhyun tengah mengisyaratkan ia tak ingin di sentuh siapapun. Termasuk gurunya sendiri.

Tapi tentu saja Sunny tak bisa tinggal diam melihat hal itu. Baekhyun anak didiknya sudah pasti...ia bertanggung jawab penuh dengan kondisi anak itu. Dengan pasti ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya mendekat...mengabaikan gelengan serta jeritan payah Baekhyun karenanya.

"Akhu akan pingsan...ngh...Jika Ibu mendekhat!"

"Apa?" Sunny menatapnya aneh...bagaimana bisa seperti itu? Oh sungguh...ia tak memilki ilmu hitam apapun yang bisa membuat seseorang pingsan jika didekati olehnya, tapi bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun berkata demikian?

"Bodoh.." Kekeh Chanyeol sembari menghentikan remasannya...namun tangannya masih tetap menangkup milik Baekhyun di bawah sana.

Sesaat Baekhyun bisa bernafas lega, meskipun tak sepenuhnya terlepas dari jeratan Chanyeol. Baekhyun kembali mengangkat wajah dan tersenyum riang...melanjutkan sandiwara yang baru saja dibangunnya.

"Itu biasa terjadi saat anemiaku kambuh Seonsaengnim...jjeosseonghamnida" jelasnya lancar tanpa hambatan.

Sunny makin tak mengerti dibuatnya, berulang kali ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya kikuk...terlalu aneh melihat perubahan Baekhyun yang begitu drastis. Walau wajahnya masih memerah, tapi Anak itu tak lagi menggeliat resah dengan keringat dingin yang merembas seperti beberapa saat lalu.

"Benarkah kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sunny lagi, memastikan.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum manis menanggapinya.

"Baiklah...Ibu harap kau tak memaksakan dirimu Baekhyunnie"

"N—ne."

.

.

.

"Bagus" ujar Chanyeol seraya menepuk-nepuk kepala Baekhyun, membuat namja mungil itu makin menatapnya sengit. Tak puaskah Chanyeol mempermainkan tubuhnya seperti ini...sungguh banyak sekali umpatan yang kini mengendap, hanya untuk pemuda bernama 'Park Chanyeol' itu

"Hapus foto itu!"

"Kau tak memiliki hak untuk mengatakan itu padaku ... Baekhyun"

"Ngh~ " Baekhyun kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya di meja saat tangan Chanyeol mulai meremas pelan miliknya lagi...apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan namja itu, Chanyeol terlalu kejam jika terus menerus memainkan tubuhnya seperti ini. Baekhyun berusaha sekuat mungkin mencengkeram tangan Chanyeol, namun semakin ia melawan semakin kuat remasan itu melumpuhkannya.

"Akan lebih baik jika kau diam"

"Kau licik Park...nnh~" Desis Baekhyun masih dengan kepala tertunduk dalam. Samar-samar terlihat rembasan bening tampak menggenang di pelupuknya.

Chanyeol berdecak. "Apa kau baru mengetahuinya?...tsk! bodoh sekali"

.

.

.

Riuh tawa berbaur cepat memenuhi ruang kelas itu, sebagian siswa tampak berlarian keluar dan tak sedikit pula siswa yang menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka di ruang kelas, sekedar bercanda atau bahkan mengerjakan sesuatu yang menurutnya menarik.

Baekhyun tampak menghela nafas berat sebelum akhirnya membanting tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi dengan kaki menjejak kesal.

"Yya! ada apa eohh?" Pekik Kyungsoo terkejut begitu meja yang di dudukinya turut terguncang akibat tendangan Baekhyun.

Sementara Luhan hanya menopang dagu demi mengamati Baekhyun yang kini tampak resah karena sesuatu. "Baekhyun..." Panggilnya kemudian.

"Hmm" Sahut Baekhyun tanpa sedikitpun membuka matanya.

"Mengapa kau menolak saat ingin ku bawa ke ruang medis? Aku yakin...kau tak baik-baik saja waktu itu"

Mendengar itu...lekas membuat Baekhyun membuka matanya. "Tentang itu—

Ucapannya terhenti begitu melihat Kyungsoo pun tampak menyamankan posisi menghadapnya . Ah! dua namja yang sedari tadi menemaninya itu benar-benar antusias mendengar penjelasannya. Alasan apa yang akan Baekhyun berikan? Tentu mustahil mengatakan yang sebenarnya...itu sama saja menyebar aib namanya.

"Tentang itu apa?" Sambung Kyungsoo tak sabaran. Ia pun sepaham dengan Luhan. Baekhyun memang tidak dalam kondisi baik-baik saja saat kelas Sunny berlangsung.

"Aissh kalian tak akan mengerti apapun" Ujar Baekhyun seraya mengacak surai pirangnya frustasi.

"Bagaimana kami mengerti jika kau tak mengatakan apapun" Bujuk Luhan sambil menghentikan gerakan tangan Baekhyun agar berhenti merusak tatanan rambutnya sendiri.

"Tetap saja...kalian tak akan mengerti" Kekeuh Baekhyun lagi.

Dua namja manis itu hanya bisa mendesah pelan melihatnya, tentu ia tak bisa memaksa Baekhyun untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya meski nyatanya, keduanya sempat menduga Chanyeol lah di balik sikap aneh Baekhyun. Karna siapa lagi yang bisa membuat seseorang depresi berat..selain sang penguasa sekolah itu.

"Baiklah, mungkin lebih baik kita pergi keluar saja. Kau belum mengenal sekolah ini bukan?" Ujar Kyungsoo menawarkan, namja berpipi Chubby itu menarik paksa lengan Baekhyun untuk segera bangkit. Namun Baekhyun enggan memenuhinya...dan itu membuat Luhan turun tangan, turut menarik Baekhyun keluar dari ruang kelasnya.

.

.

.

"A—apa? club? " Baekhyun menghentikan langkah dan menatap lekat dua namja yang berjalan beriringan di sisinya.

"Uhm... siswa baru sepertimu, diwajibkan mengikuti salah satu club di sekolah ini" Jelas Luhan seraya menyesap banana milk kesukaannya.

"Aku rasa itu juga akan memudahkanmu berbaur dengan semua namja di sini. Bukankah itu yang diinginkan Ayahmu? Apa kau tertarik?" Timpal Kyungsoo, sesekali ia mengerjapkan mata berusaha membuat Baekhyun yakin

Baekhyun hanya diam merenung, ah mungkin lebih tepatnya Baekhyun tengah memikirkan peruntungan. Ayah dan Ibunya sudah pasti melonjak girang jika mengetahui dirinya mengikuti kegiatan di sekolah itu, tapi tetap saja tak akan mengubah apapun... club extra tak akan membuatnya terlepas dari cengkeraman pemuda mesum itu. Chanyeol selalu memiliki banyak peluang untuk merendahkan dan menindasnya

"Aku sama sekali tak berminat!" Pekik Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Aissh Baekyhyun! ini baik untukmu...pilihlah salah satu, atau ikut bersama kami saja. Bergabunglah ke dalam club seni musik" Luhan kembali membujuknya, bagaimanapun semua demi kebaikan Baekhyun, Dan ia cukup menaruh perhatian untuk teman barunya itu.

Namun Baekhyun hanya mengerucutkan bibir mendengarnya, dirinya bukanlah sosok yang sabar untuk menghasilkan lantunan indah dari partitur-partitur musik. Mungkin jika memang di haruskan memilih...Baekhyun akan lebih memilih club bela diri saja.

Dengan begitu Ia bisa berlatih, untuk menghajar Chanyeol dengan tangan kosong.

"Ada club bela diri di sini?"

"Jangan!" Seru Luhan dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"W—waee?"

"Apa kau ingin cari mati? Kai ketua dari Club itu. Apa kau tak melihat semua pengikut di belakangnya saat kau menghadapi manusia itu?" Kyungsoo berucap menggebu-gebu seraya mengguncang kedua lengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, Tentu saja Baekhyun melihat...semua anak buah yang mengikuti Kai kemanapun seperti anak ayam itu.

"Dan lagi...jangan lupakan...kau telah menendang sesuatu milik ketuanya. Tak menutup kemungkinan kau akan dicincang habis jika bergabung dengan Club itu ... Baekhyun" Timpal Luhan setengah mengancam. Dan benar saja Baekhyun terlihat menunduk lesu, Dari sorot gelisahnya... ia tau namja mungil itu tengah menciut takut.

"Kau tak akan menyesal jika memilih club seni musik karena di sana—

Ucapan Luhan terhenti begitu melihat siluet seseorang tengah melangkah jauh di ujung koridornya. Kedua matanya menatap penuh binar...seakan-akan hati dan perhatiannya telah tertawan oleh sosok itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh arti begitu mengikuti arah namja bermata caramel itu. "Karena di sana kau akan melihat Sehun" Sambung Kyungsoo seraya menatap Luhan dengan alis bergerak naik turun, berniat menggodanya.

Sementara, Luhan hanya berdengus lalu lebih memilih menghabiskan banana milk miliknya.

"Sehun? Oh Se—

Baekhyun mendadak bisu, begitu melihat dua sosok yang kini berjalan tak jauh darinya. Dia memang Sehun dan satu orang yang bersamanya itu—

Chanyeol?

Ah! habis sudah riwayatnya...Sial! untuk apa namja brandal itu berada di tempat ini. Cepat-cepat Baekhyun memutar tubuh seraya mengapit lengan Kyungsoo dan Luhan untuk menyeretnya pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"Y—ya...apa yang terjadi huh?" pekik Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Ada Chanyeol! jangan sampai aku bertemu dengannya!"

"Aisshh...Waeyoo? bukankah nanti di kelas kau juga akan duduk bersebelahan dengannya" Kali ini Luhan yang menuntut jawab.

Baekhyun menggeleng kasar, meski Luhan benar, tapi persetan dengan itu. Baekhyun hanya ingin berlari sejauh mungkin menghindari Chanyeol. Semacam memanfaatkan waktu bebasnya saat ini.

Namun naas...di depan mereka kini. puluhan anak tengah berhamburan keluar...menuju lapangan basket, berlari brutal bahkan tak segan-segan merangsak apapun yang dilaluinya.

Ketiganya berteriak histeris, menyadari tubuhnya akan tergilas habis jika tidak segera menyingkir dari tempat tersebut. Beruntung...Kyungsoo mengambil langkah cepat menarik kedua temannya ke tepi dinding koridor dan meringkuk bulat di sana.

.

.

.

"Mereka gila?!" Gerutu Baekhyun kesal, begitu kawanan siswa brutal itu lenyap dari pandangannya.

Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh mendengarnya."Siswa-siswa Club basket memang seperti itu, kau harus terbiasa dengannya" Ungkapnya kemudian.

Baekhyun berdengus kesal...tapi setelahnya tatapannya berubah sendu begitu melihat Luhan. Namja manis itu begitu kepayahan mengatur nafasnya, Baekhyun tau tubuh Luhan sangatlah ringkih. "Gwaenchana?" Bisiknya seraya membantu Luhan bediri dengan benar.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, ketika Luhan merespon dengan anggukkan kepalanya. Namun senyumnya tak berlangsung lama...begitu menyadari Chanyeol semakin mendekatinya. Tak ada sekat untuk berlari lagi...dengan panik Baekhyun beringsut ke belakang,... bersembunyi di balik punggung Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menyimpul senyum dingin begitu melihat kelinci manisnya tampak meringkuk di belakang dua namja sama mungil, tepat di depannya.

Masih dengan seringai terpatri, hanyeol memasukkan kedua tangan di saku celananya dan berjalan angkuh mendekati sosok mungil yang berjongkok memeluk kaki kedua temannya itu.

"Berdiri Byun Baekhyun." Ucapnya kemudian.

Namun bocah mungil itu hanya menggeleng, bahkan terlihat gemetar...tak ingin sedikitpun mengangkat wajahnya.

"Waktunya kembali ke dalam kelas...kau sudah bermain-main dengan temanmu bukan" Chanyeol beralih turut berjongkok, dan mengelus pelan pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali menggeleng kasar, begitu muak disentuh seperti itu oleh Chanyeol...ia meraba-raba dinding di belakangnya, berniat mencari pegangan untuk melesat lari. Tapi sayang...Chanyeol lebih cepat mencengkeram bagian belakang kerah seragamnya.

"Yack! Apa yang kau lakukan Park!" pekik Baekhyun masih terus meronta...berusaha keras melepas cengkeraman tangan Chanyeol.

Pemuda berwajah tampan itu hanya terkekeh mendengarnya, dan makin memaksanya bangkit. Setengah menyeret Baekhyun untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu...bukankah Baekhyun tak memiliki salah apapun terhadapmu"

Luhan menguatkan nyalinya untuk memegang sekuat mungkin pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Agar tak terseret begitu saja oleh Chanyeol.

"Dan...apakah aku memiliki urusan denganmu ?!" Desis Chanyeol seraya menghunuskan tatapan tajamnya pada namja manis itu. sontak saja Luhan melepas cepat pegangan tangannya, membuat Baekhyun menggeleng tak rela.

"Ikut aku"

"Tidak Mau! Lepaskan Aku!...L—Luhan! Kyungsoo!" Ronta Baekhyun seraya menggapai-gapai dua temannya, tapi percuma saja...tubuhnya tetap terseret kebelakang. Oh sungguh Chanyeol benar-benar ingin mencekik lehernya jika menarik kerahnya seperti itu.

.

.

.

"Kau tak harus melakukan semua ini padanya Chan" Sehun menghadang cepat langkah Chanyeol, sebelum sahabatnya itu berlaku semakin tega pada anak manis yang terbatuk-batuk di tangannya.

"Sejak kapan kau menentangku seperti ini?"

"Aku tak menentangmu...kau akan meyakiti—

"Ooh! Kau menyukai anak ini?" Sergah Chanyeol seraya menarik tangan Baekhyun, membuat namja mungil itu terhuyung-huyung ke depan.

" Bukan itu maksudku—

"Tapi sayang...aku tak semudah itu menyerahkannya padamu dan jangan sekalipun kau mencoba menghalangiku.. Oh Sehun!" Bisiknya tepat di telinga Sehun,...Chanyeol mengulas seringai tajam sebelum akhirnya melenggang pergi bersama namja mungil yang ditariknya paksa itu.

.

.

"Anggap Chanyeol tak sadar dengan ucapannya, kau tentu memahami anak itu" Ujar Kai sembari menepuk pelan bahu Sehun, mencoba membujuk Sehun memaklumi sikap Chanyeol yang menurutnya kekanakan, karena memang...Chanyeol yang paling angkuh dari keduanya.

Sehun tersenyum tipis menanggapinya, namun tanpa di sadari Kai...kedua mata itu tampak menatap sendu pada sosok yang masih meronta di belakang Chanyeol. samar-samar...Sehun merasa ada desiran yang berbeda untuk namja mungil bernama Baekhyun itu.

"Yya! Kau tak mendengarku" Sentak Kai sembari mengayun-ayunkan kedua tangan di depan wajah penuh kharisma itu.

Sehun terkekeh dibuatnya, dan menggeleng pelan...berusaha menepis pemikiran tersebut. Barangkali itu hanyalah perasaannya saja. Ia baru bertemu Baekhyun kemarin dan hari ini. Terlalu singkat jika dirinya jatuh hati. Ya...itu sangat mustahil bukan.

.

.

.

 **BRAKK**

"Akh!"

Baekhyun memekik sakit, begitu tubuhnya terbanting ke dinding...matanya makin terbelalak nanar, menyadari dirinya kini terjebak di dalam ruangan asing. Baekhyun benar-benar tak mengetahui tempatnya berpijak saat ini...yang jelas beberapa saat lalu Chanyeol menyeretnya ke dalam ruangan pengap dan gelap ini.

"Pelajaran sudah dimulai...untuk apa kau membawaku ke tempat seperti ini?!" Seru Baekhyun kesal. Tatapannya kian menajam terlalu berang memandang wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi di hadapannya.

"Menyempatkan waktu bermain bersamaku...bukankah kau menyukainya?" Chanyeol berbisik tepat di bibir Baekhyun, tangan tangannya tampak terulur membelai seduktif wajah manis itu

Baekhyun mengatupkan bibir kuat-kuat, ia berontak ingin medorong tubuh tinggi itu...akan tetapi berbuah percuma. Chanyeol begitu gesit menangkap kedua tangannya dan mencengkeramnya di atas kepalanya.

Memasungnya kuat... hingga Ia benar-benar tak bisa berkutik.

"Byun Baekhyun...aku tak pernah menduga, nyalimu cukup besar untuk mempermainkanku...Ah! tapi aku menyukai caramu melarikan diri semalam"

Tubuh mungil itu seketika membeku mendengarnya. Tidak! Jangan katakan Chanyeol ingin menuntut balas atas apa yang ia lakukan kemarin malam. Berulang kali Baekhyun menggeleng kasar...menatap dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Berharap pemuda tinggi di depannya bersedia menaruh iba terhadapnya.

"Wae? Mengapa kau mendadak ingin menangis seperti ini? bukankah aku tak menyakitimu?" Ucap Chanyeol sembari mengulas seringai liciknya, menyenangkan sekali membuat namja mungil itu makin lemas di hadapannya.

"J—jangan memperkosaku...ku mohon, maafkan aku" Mohon Baekhyun. Air mata yang sempat di tahannya lolos begitu saja. Tak ada siapapun di tempat ini...dan sungguh Baekhyun benar-benar takut Chanyeol kembali menyerangnya seperti kemarin malam.

"Memperkosa? Tch! Apa kau sangat mengharapkanku melakukan itu pada tubuhmu?"

"Tidak! Hiks Tidak Chan" Baekhyun makin panik, berulang kali namja cantik itu membentur-bentur kepalanya ke dinding di belakangnya. Pikirannya benar-benar terjebak buntu...Baekhyun tak tau harus dengan cara apa untuk melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol saat ini.

Chanyeol bergerak cepat mempertemukan dahi keduanya...dan menghimpitnya kuat di dinding. Demi mencegah Baekhyun kembali membenturkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau tak waras?" Desis Chanyeol setengah membentak.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat...terlalu takut melihat kedua mata yang menatapnya setajam itu. Tapi bagaimana mungkin pemuda itu bisa terlihat tampan sekaligus mengerikan jika dilihat dengan jarak sedekat ini.

.

.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku! Lepaskan aku! Jangan menggangguku lagi!" Jerit Baekhyun keras, terlalu kebas menahan panik jika Chanyeol tak pernah berhenti menindasnya seperti ini.

"Sayangnya aku tak bersedia memenuhinya...kau sebaiknya tunduk padaku. Itu akan lebih menguntungkanmu...bahkan kau akan menikmatinya Byun Baekhyun"

 **'Chup'**

Baekhyun membulatkan mata lebar begitu Chanyeol mengecup kilat bibirnya, dan tersenyum tanpa beban. Tangisannya makin pecah diperlakukan demikian...itu benar-benar merendahkannya. Ia muak sampai-sampai Baekhyun ingin menghantam bertubi-tubi wajah angkuh itu. Namun mustahil Baekhyun lakukan, jika kedua tangannya saja masih dicengkeram kuat di atas kepalanya.

"Aku tidak akan tunduk padamu! Sama sekali tidak akan pernah!" Tantang Baekhyun, berulang kali ia mengepalkan tangan yang masih dicengkeram itu. berusaha menguatkan dirinya untuk menghempas jauh-jauh perasaan takut itu.

"Hn...benarkah? bagaimana jika seperti ini?" Chanyeol menuyusupkan lututnya di belahan kaki Baekhyun. sedikit mengangkatnya dan menekan sesuatu di tengah selangkangan Baekhyun.

"Nghh~" Membuat Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, tak menginginkan kaki itu bergerak dan menggesek miliknya.

"J—jangan ahnn~" Namun terlambat, Chanyeol sama sekali tak menghiraukan segala pekikkannya...tetap menggerakkan lututnyaa intens...menggesek genital yang masih terbungkus celana seragam itu dengan seduktif.

"Akh~...henti—khan uhnn...BRENGSEK! Henti—Mmpfthh...mmmh!"

Kedua matanya terpejam erat, Baekhyun tak sanggup mehanan amarah karena semua perlakuan ini. Berulang kali ia mengerang muak...begitu lidah Chanyeol menyeruak dan memainkan isi dalam mulutnya, membuat sebagian saliva yang telah bercampur itu memleleh keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya.

Chanyeol menyeringai menang dalam pagutannya, kedua matanya turut terpejam mencoba menikmati rasa manis yang tercecap dari bibir namja mungil itu. kendati demikian...kakinya tetap bergerak aktif merangsang genital Baekhyun. menekan dan menggesekknya tanpa jeda...tak ayal Baekhyun makin menggelinjang dan mengerang tertahan dalam posisi berdiri.

"Mhmp~ Ahh...hhah..hhah" Sengal Baekhyun begitu pagutan penuh paksaan itu terlepas, ia memalingkan wajah kekanan...menghidari mata yang sedari tadi menatapnya lekat. Itu benar-benar menjijikkan!

"Aku tau kau menikmatinya " Bisik Chanyeol seraya mengelus pelan garis wajah Baekhyun. Namun namja mungil itu tetap memaling ke kanan dengan mata terpejam erat, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum kecut melihatnya.

"Jangan sekalipun melawanku...karena, kau tentu tak berharap aku melakukan sesuatu pada foto ini bukan" Chanyeol kembali menujukkan potret Baekhyun lalu membelai pipi namja cantik itu dengan gadget hitamnya.

"Dan pikirkan... apa reaksi kedua orang tuamu, jika mengetahui Byun Baekhyun rupanya bukan anak yang manis, hmm" Tukasnya lagi seraya melepas cengkeramannya di tangan Baekhyun.

Tubuh mungil itu pun merosot dan jatuh terduduk...Baekhyun tak memiliiki daya untuk sekedar membalas semua ancaman itu, tetap menunduk menahan isakkannya.

Baekhyun menekuk lutut dan membenamkan wajah dalam dekapan lengannya begitu Chanyeol melangkah pergi. Tangisannya kian mengeras...entahlah Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol tak hanya meremukkan harga dirinya melainkan juga hatinya. Ia benar-benar merasa tersakiti dengan semua keadaan ini.

"Hks! AAAHHHH!"

.

.

Baekhyun begitu lesu melangkahkan kaki di sepanjang koridor sekolahnya. Tak jarang ia menatap keatas dan tersenyum getir menyadari langit semakin petang mempertegas suasana sepi di sekelilingnya. Sesekali Baekhyun meghentikan langkahnya begitu meraskan kepalanya berdenyut pening...sepertinya anemianya akan kambuh, ah...mengapa harus datang di saat yang tak tepat.

"Baekhyun kau baik-baik saja?" Pekik Luhan cemas, ia dan Kyungsoo berlari cepat mendekati Baekhyun begitu melihat namja mungil itu di ujung koridor. Ada yang aneh...di jam seperti ini seharusnya Ayah Baekhyun sudah datang untuk menjemput tapi bagaimana mungkin namja mungil itu masih di sekolah dan berjalan terhuyung-huyung seorang diri.

"O...ada kotoran di rambut kalian" Gumam Baekhyun seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya berniat menyentuh rambut dua namja itu.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan...kami tau kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Dan...tak ada kotoran apapun di kepalaku"

Baekhyun meringis. "Kalian berlebihan" Ujarnya kemudian.

"Appamu tak datang menjemputmu hari ini?" Tanya Luhan, masih terus mengapit tangan Baekhyun. Tentu ia tak bisa berdiam diri begitu saja...melihat Baekhyun begitu keras kepala memaksa melangkah.

"Uhm...Appa pulang larut hari ini. Yya! Jangan menempel padaku seperti ini Luhan" Seru Baekhyun pura-pura menahan kesal.

Luhan pun tampak mempoutkan bibir dan berat hati melepas tangan Baekhyun. bagaimanapun ia masih mencemaskan wajah Baekhyun yang makin memasi itu

Baekhyun terkekeh melihatnya, namun lagi-lagi ia menghentikan langkah sambil memegang pelipisnya.

"Geez... kau memang sakit Baekhyun...pulanglah bersamaku!" Kyungsoo beralih cepat merengkuh bahu Baekhyun, tapi namja mungil itu menggeliat dan tetap memaksa berjalan seorang diri bahkan berlari menghindar.

"Anniya...aku akan memanggil taxi, kalian sebaiknya lekas—Nghh~

"BAEKHYUN!" Teriak Kyungsoo dan Luhan bersamaan.

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun limbung kala denyutan kepalanya makin menjadi-jadi, yakin... kepalanya benar-benar akan menghantam aspal setelah ini.

Namun, yanpa terduga,seorang pemuda begitu sigap menangkap tubuhnya dan mendekapnya dengan perlindungan penuh.

"Gwaenchana?" Bisik namja itu.

"Uhng~" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lemah.

Sontak dua anak manis yang melihatnya membulatkan mata lebar...terlalu terkejut dengan kehadiran namja itu. Terlebih untuk Luhan.

"Biar aku yang mengantarnya" Pemuda itu mulai membuka suara.

"B—baiklah, Sehun" Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk cepat menyetujinya. Tapi Luhan hanya tertunduk dalam seraya meremas ujung seragamnya. Samar-samar terlihat percikkan cemburu dari manik hazel itu.

"T—tidak perlu ..aku masih bisa pulang sendiri—

"Tidak untuk hari ini.. Baekhyun"

Baekhyun menelan telak ucapannya begitu Sehun mengangkat cepat tubuhnya untuk menaiki motor sport milik namja penuh kharisma itu.

.

.

"Berpeganglah yang erat" Lanjut Sehun lagi seraya menarik tangan Baekhyun agar memeluk perutnya. Baekhyun terdiam mematuhinya...ingin menolakpun rasanya percuma. Denyutan di kepalanya kian menjadi-jadi...tentu ia tak lagi berdaya untuk menolak niatan baik itu, dan pasrah memeluk erat perut Sehun begitu motor besar itu melesat meninggalkan Sekolah beserta kedua sahabatnya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan. sambil merapikan letak ranselnya"Hhh...beruntung sekali, Sehun datang tepat waktu, ini benar-benar melegakan—

Kyungsoo terdiam. "Luhan?"

"..."

Luhan tak sekalipun menyahutnya, entahlah hatinya benar-benar berdenyut nyeri atas apa yang dilihatnya beberapa saat lalu. Ia merasa terusik, menyadari Sehun hanya melihat Baekhyun dan begitu memperhatikannya. Tak taukah Sehun, Ia mengharapkannya? Jangankan menyapa...menoleh saja tidak.

 **TAP...TAP...TAP**

"Lu—Luhan?...Yya! Luhan tungguuu!"

.

.

.

Jauh di sudut koridor itu, Sesosok namja tampak mengepalkan tangan kuat, dengan mata makin berkilat geram. Apa yang baru saja dilihatnya benar-benar menyulut hebat amarah dalam dadanya. Ia benci Sehun menyentuh Baekhyun...dan ia benci melihat tatapan namja itu pada kelinci manisnya.

"Brengsek!...Kau hanya milikku Byun Baekhyun!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TeBeCe**

 **.**

 **.**

Alohaaa Gloomy hadir lagi bawa Love Sick Ch. 3

Love Of Fallen Leaves Ch 11 udah update yah kemaren :)

Chapter ini, mari kita timpuk Chanyeol rame-rame hahaha...

Ok! Review Jusseyooooo...(Kedip-kedip)

Update Kilat kalau mau review :)

Jangan lupa invite **(** **IG: Gloomy_rosemary),** untuk info 'kapan update'

dan untuk:

 **Ice Freya, inspirit7starlight , , selepy, Elinassi , meanieismylifeu, restikadena90, Innocent Vee, littlehunhan , jeonjanuariya01 , AdisKMH , park kkuma , veraparkhyun, winter park chanchan, mochiB, Tiara696 c, lupa , mons'cbhs'kjd , AlexandraLexa , annachanbaek07 , Baekhyun Cantik , sehunluhan0905 c, Siti855 , Chocolatera , buny puppy c, Chanyeolliee , elisabethlaurenti12399, Lee Na Rin, chan92 , ennoo96 , jjaeseopj , LittleOoh, sitikkaebsongbae,neniFanadicky , yodabacon614 , 90Rahmayani, byunlovely , dyeo0102, icing , BananaOhbanana, Esmeraldaisya , kimi2266 , Chanbaek769 , zahrohalatiah, Puji Hkhs, Eun810 , firelight6114, DongchimiChanbaek , Chanbaeknaena , Eka915 , nolachanbee , yollie wife , pongpongi , Sherlyn78 , Shimamariam21, chanbaexi, byunlovely c, baekyeol1097 , mutianafsulm , bbhyn92, istmrbee , PRISNA CHO, VlnChuu, Senrose996 , Anonymous , micopark , rismaaa45 , sintaexolsintaexol9591, n3208007 ,dan All Guest**

Terima kasih atas reviewnya ... jangan lupa review lagiiii

yg belum di tulis, mohon ingatkan... karena mata sering kelewatan.

AANNNYEOOOONGGGGGGGGGG

SARAAANGHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEE


	4. Chapter 4

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast : Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Kyungsoo,** **2MIN** **,** **YunJae**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **(Remake. ChanBaek Vers.)**_ _ **cerita ini milik**_ _ **Gloomy Rosemary aka. Cupid'KM**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Previous Chapter**

Jauh di sudut koridor itu, Sesosok namja tampak mengepalkan tangan kuat, dengan mata makin berkilat geram. Apa yang baru saja dilihatnya benar-benar menyulut hebat amarah dalam dadanya. Ia benci Sehun menyentuh Baekhyun...dan ia benci melihat tatapan namja itu pada kelinci manisnya.

"Brengsek!...Kau hanya milikku Byun Baekhyun!"

.

.

 **Chapter 4**

 **Love Sick**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Seranum petal mawar, hanya itu yang terbesit dalam benak Sehun saat melihat bibir bocah di hadapannya. Bahkan, perasaan asing itu... perlahan tampak nyata kala memandang lekat manik caramel Baekhyun.

Ya...Sehun tau sesuatu tengah terajut dalam hatinya, memang tak menyangkal...perasaan itu datang begitu cepat. Bahkan sejak awal bertemu dengan namja manis itu pun, Ia telah jatuh hati tanpa disadarinya.

Dan mungkin inilah yang disebut orang dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Tidakkah Baekhyun...benar-benar menakjubkan! Pikirnya dalam hati

"Sampai kapan kau menahanku seperti ini?"

Ah! Anak manis itu mulai membuka suara, sangat menggemaskan jika Dia mulai menatap tajam seperti itu.

"Sebentar, aku masih merapikan rambutmu... lihat berantakan sekali bukan?" Jawabnya seraya mengais surai pirang Baekhyun dengan jemarinya. Sedikit menghalau perhatian Baekhyun, demi bisa berlama-lama menatap bocah manis

Baekhyun mengelak, merasa benar-benar tak nyaman diperlakukan demikian. "Tak perlu seperti ini, angin yang membuat—

"Ssshh..." Desis Sehun, dan sukses membuat Baekhyun terdiam.

"Aku tak ingin orang tuamu berprasangka buruk terhadapku karena penampilanmu ini Baekhyun~ah" Lanjutnya lagi masih dengan mengais surai pirang di hadapannya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat mendengarnya, ia memang ingin kembali mengelak enggan...tapi kepala yang masih berdenyut pening membuatnya memilih untuk diam, tak ingin mengulur debat tak berarti.

Bagaimanapun namja di hadapannya kini adalah sosok yang mau berbaik hati terhadapnya, dengan fakta...Sehun adalah salah teman Chanyeol.

"Selesai" Gumam Sehun sesaat kemudian. Meski sebenarnya ia tak rela dan masih ingin membelai rambut Baekhyun lebih lama lagi.

"Terima kasih" singkat Baekhyun, lalu beringsut perlahan hendak menuruni motor sport itu. sesekali ia tersenyum canggung melihat Sehun sedari tadi hanya menatapnya dan itu benar-benar terasa berbeda.

"Apa kau ingin masuk?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya menunjuk rumahnya, namun pemuda tampan di depannya tetap bergeming dengan senyum absurdnya.

"Sehun—

"Biar aku yang membawamu ke dalam" Sergah Sehun.

"Apa? T—Tidak, aku cukup berterimakasih kau mengantarku sampai di sini, Sehun-ssi" Ujar Baekhyun seraya melangkah menjauhi Sehun. "Dan...aku memiliki dua kaki yang masih—ngh~ **BRUGH**

"Tck! Ku bilang juga apa..." Decak Sehun sembari berjalan mendekati bocah yang tersungkur itu, lalu memposisikan tubuh lemas Baekhyun agar memeluk lehernya dari belakang, tentu saja dengan paksaan.

"Kau meremehkanku!" Cicit Baekhyun begitu Sehun mengangkat tubuh dalam sekali gerakan, hingga bocah itu benar-benar menggelayut di punggungnya.

Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan, ia berjalan perlahan menuju pintu utama di hadapannya, Senyum menawannya makin terkembang kala merasakan hembusan nafas Baekhyun di tengkuknya. Ah! berlebihan... tapi entahlah, hembus nafas itu serasa menembus jantungnya.

"Sehun-ssi—

"A- A... Mulai saat ini aku tak ingin kau memanggilku seformal itu, Cukup Sehun saja." Koreksi Sehun sambil menekan bel di sisinya.

"Aku tidak akrab denganmu, kita baru berbicara hari ini"

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini? Jangan rasis Baek. Memang baru hari ini...tapi kau telah mengenalku bukan?" Tukas Sehun santai

"Aku belum mengenalmu...kau bahkan—

"Bahkan kau tau namaku. Ingat? Sejauh ini aku belum mengatakan siapa namaku...tapi hebatnya, kau menyebutnya dengan fasih. Jangan menjadikan waktu sebagai batasan" Sergah Sehun tiba-tiba. Tak bermaksud meninggikan hati...tapi Baekhyun tau namanya sebelum ia memperkenalkan diri. Tentu saja hatinya merekah mendengar namja cantik itu memanggil namanya, setidaknya ia merasa sedikit populer di mata Baekhyun. Bahkan jika bisa...ada tempat baginya di hati namja manis itu.

"Itu karena Luhan—

 **CKLEK**

"Astaga! Baekhyun Sayang... apa yang terjadi?"

Pintu terbuka, senyum Jaejong semestinya terulas hangat kala menyambut kedatangan Putranya, tapi tidak untuk detik ini, mendadak sesak melihat kondisi Baekhyun saat ini. Ibu mana yang tak remuk hatinya, melihat Putra kecilnya tampak pasi dan lemas di balik punggung seorang pemuda.

Baekhyun tak menjawab dan hanya memalingkan wajah ke samping. Dengan melihat rautnya saat ini, Seharusnya ibunya tau apa yang terjadi...tanpa harus bertanya sepanik itu. Karena memang...ini bukan pertama, ketiga, bahkan berpuluh-puluh kalinya.

"Baekhyun mungkin hanya sedikit kelelahan" Jelas Sehun seraya mengulas senyum ramah.

"Benarkah? Kau kambuh lagi Sayang?"

Cepat-cepat Jaejong membuka lebih lebar pintu utama, dan mempersilakan Sehun masuk, membawa tubuh Putranya ke dalam kamar penuh dengan corak merah muda itu.

.

.

.

Sehun tertegun kala menapakkan kaki di kamar Baekhyun dan melihat berbagai pernak-pernik pink di sekitarnya, ia tak pernah menduga, rupanya anak manis itu memiliki sisi selembut ini.

Sementara Jaejong masih saja menautkan kening saat menatap keduanya, lebih tepatnya pada pemuda tinggi yang kini tengah membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun di ranjangnya. Mungkinkah Dia teman baik Baekhyun? Ataukah teman namja pertama Baekhyun?

"Apa kau yang bernama Chanyeol itu?" Tanya Jaejong tiba-tiba.

Sontak saja Baekhyun membulatkan mata lebar mendengarnya, bagaimana mungkin Ibunya mengucapkan nama bedebah itu? Oh! itu benar-benar mengerikan.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Oh Sehun... Bibi" Jelas Sehun seraya membungkuk penuh hormat pada wanita cantik itu, meski nyatanya hatinya sedikit terusik mendengar Jaejong bertanya demikian. Chanyeol dia bilang? mengapa Ibu Baekhyun mengenalny?

"Sehun?...Ah! Maafkan aku, ku pikir kau Chanyeol" Jaejjong terkikik tersipu. "Teman belajar Baekhyun" Sambungnya lagi, masih sambil menutup sedikit bibirnya

Sehun kembali berjengit, 'teman belajar'? Apa ia tak salah dengar?...

"Eomma!" Seru Baekhyun panik, berulang kali ia melirik Sehun dan Jaejong bergantian. Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang baik untuk dibicarakan.

"Waeee? Mengapa membentak Eomma? Bukankah benar Chanyeol teman baikmu, sampai-sampai Baekhyun mau belajar di rumahnya... Eomma sangat ingin bertemu dengannya Sayang...jika ada waktu, ajaklah Chanyeol kemari"

Semakin parah...

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya menggenggam tangan Sehun dari belakang, mengisyaratkan pemuda itu tak mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Chanyeol bukanlah seorang yang jinak, lebih-lebih menjadi teman baiknya. Dan Sehun sudah pasti tau itu...bahkan perlakuan macam apa yang Chanyeol lakukan terhadapnya, Sehun pun tentu tau. Tapi semua fakta tentang Chanyeol tengah diputar balikkan di hadapan kedua orang tuanya. Baekhyun tak ingin semua itu terkuak...dan menghancurkan hati kedua orang tuanya.

Seolah membaca perasaan Baekhyun, Sehun mengusap jemari lentik itu berkali-kali sembari mengulas senyum hangat.

"Tentang di sekolah, jangan katakan apapun pada Eomma" Bisik Baekhyun begitu melihat Jaejong tampak sibuk berkutat dengan beberapa obat miliknya.

"Tenanglah" Ucap Sehun turut berbisik, ia memang tak tau apa yang tengah disembunyikan Baekhyun mengenai Chanyeol, Tapi Sehun mencoba memahami posisinya saat ini. Baekhyun baru saja mengenalnya dan tentu ia mungkin lancang ikut campur atau bahkan berbuat lebih.

Karena Suatu saat, semua akan tersambut. Biar waktu yang membuktikannya. setidaknya itu yang Sehun yakini saat ini.

.

.

.

"Sebentar lagi Ayah Baekhyun akan pulang. Makan malamlah terlebih dahulu bersama kami Sehunie"

sesaat, Sehun melirik Baekhyun yang telah terpejam di belakangnya, lalu mengulas senyum tipis. "Aku sangat menginginkannya, tapi Ibuku telah menungguku di rumah"

Jaejjong menghela nafas menyayangkan,tapi Ia tetap tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu Sehun. "Hhh...baiklah, terima kasih telah mengantar Baekhyun hari ini. Dan sering-seringlah bermin kemari" Ujar Jaejong seraya mengulas senyum lembut

"Tentu...Dengan senang hati"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Pa** **r** **k's House**

"Chanyeollie kau sudah pulang? Apa harimu menyenangkan?" Pria cantik itu berjalan perlahan mendekati Chanyeol, menyambutnya dengan senyum hangat. Namun semua mendadak berubah begitu tubuh ramping itu terdorong kasar ke belakang karena sentakan Chanyeol.

"Tch! Apa kau tak memiliki rumah?" Chanyeol menatap picik. "Ah...Kau memang tak memilikinya, Kau penjilat dan hanya bisa menjual tubuh seperti pelacur... rendahan" Lanjutnya seraya menyeringai lalu melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya.

Taemin terdiam dengan wajah menunduk. Tidak! Dia tidak marah...bahkan sama sekali tak menyimpan dendam meski Chanyeol berulang kali merendahkannya seperti itu. Hanya saja...sesuatu dalam hatinya terasa tertikam. Taemin telah berusaha keras, membangun hubungan hangat dengan semua curahan perhatiannya, namun selalu saja runtuh. Chanyeol sama sekali tak menaruh simpati, bahkan semakin hari anak itu semakin membencinya. Dan sungguh...itu terlalu menekan perasaannya.

Memang, ia bisa saja mengabaikannya, menutup mata tak peduli, menikah, merajut hidup bahagia bersama Minho dan selesai! Itu saja, Tapi Ia tak semerta bisa bersikap acuh...

Chanyeol adalah bagian dari dirinya. Pernikahannya bukan semata untuk kebahagiaan dirinya dan Minho, seperti yang terlihat di luar... bahkan yang dilihat oleh Chanyeol sendiri.

Ada alasan besar dibaliknya..

Apapun caranya, Taemin akan berusaha semampu mungkin membuat anak itu menerimanya bahkan memanggilnya 'Ibu'.

.

.

"Min ...apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Taemin sedikit tersentak begitu Minho tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dari belakang. "Tak ada" Jawabnya pelan. Ia beralih memutar tubuh dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher pria kekar itu.

"Apa kau ingin makan malam sekarang Minho?"

"Hmm tentu, aku tak sabar ingin menyantap masakanmu" Minho mengecup cepat bibir sintal di hadapannya. "Chanyeol sudah pulang?" Lanjutnya. Dan kembali terkekeh pelan begitu melihat calon istrinya itu mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah...aku akan memanggilnya untuk makan malam bersama kita."

"Biar aku saja yang memanggilnya Minho" Sergah Taemin cepat. Membuat pria tinggi di hadapannya mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Hm...aku tak akan bisa mendekatinya jika hanya berdiam diri saja" Taemin mencium sekilas bibir Minho, sebelum akhirnya melenggang pergi...melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukannya

.

.

.

 **Beberapa saat kemudian**

"Shit!" Geramnya lagi, entah berapa kali dalam selang satu jam ini umpatan itu terucap darinya, semua tak lepas dari apa yang dilihatnya senja tadi. Memang seharusnya itu bukanlah suatu yang harus mengusik hatinya, tapi melihat namja lain menyentuh mangsa manisnya, membuatnya benar-benar meradang. Meski itu sahabatnya sendiri. Satu penekanan...tak ada satupun yang bisa menyentuh mangsanya.

"Byun Baekhyun" Desisnya sambil menatap tajam cermin di hadapannya.

 **CKLEK**

"Chanyeollie."

Chanyeol menggeram dan menatap sinis Taemin dari pantulan cerminnya.

"Waktunya makan malam... aku telah menyiapkan semua makanan kesukaanmu kajja—

"Lee Taemin, kau benar-benar bernyali... rupanya" Chanyeol beralih menarik tengkuk Taemin, meremas kasar surai panjang sebahunya, lalu—

"Ingin kurusak wajahmu HAH?!" Sentaknya seraya mendorong kasar tubuh ramping itu hingga terhempas di dinding.

 **BRUGHH**

"Arght~" Erang Taemin, ketika merasakan nyeri di bagian punggungnya.

"CHANYEOL!" Minho tiba-tiba saja merangsak masuk dan merengkuh erat tubuh ringkih Taemin

"Aku tidak apa-apa Minho" Lirih Taemin.

Chanyeol berdecih sembari menyeringai sinis, terlalu muak melihat romansa di hadapanya.

"Ucapkan kata maafmu!"

"Ayah pikir aku serendah itu?!"

"KAU—

"Kenapa? Ini yang ku inginkan...dan aku tak akan berhenti sebelum Ayah mengusir Dia dari rumah ini!" Seru Chanyeol dengan nafas memburu, kebenciannya untuk Taemin kian meradang, tak seharusnya Taemin datang dan merusak kebahagiaan keluarganya. Jika bukan karena namja itu...ibunya tak akan jatuh sakit dan pergi meninggalkannya. Itu yang selama ini terpatri dalam benak Chanyeol.

"Ibumu sudah lama tiada, mengertilah...dengan semua keadaan ini. Aku akan menikah dengan Taemin dan ini untuk kebaikanmu juga!"

"Bukan kebaikanku! Itu untuk dirimu sendiri...jangan pernah melibatkanku untuk kesenanganmu Tuan Park! Jika memang kau mencintai namja itu untuk apa kau menikahi Ibuku!"

Minho menggeram frustasi, berdebat dengan Chanyeol memang bukan puncak dari segalanya...tapi ia merasa harus membuat Chanyeol mengerti dan memahami maksud hatinya.

"Dengar... Aku dan Yoona memang saling tak mencintai, kami dijodohkan dan menikah bukan atas cinta. Taemin kekasihku, jauh sebelum aku bertemu dan menikah dengannya...dan Yoona mengerti itu semua" Minho menatap dalam-dalam kedua mata yang masih menajam itu, berharap besar apa yang ia jelaskan bisa sedikit memberi lugas di hati Putra tunggalnya itu.

Namun rasanya semua percuma, Hati Chanyeol yang keras tak semudah itu luruh dan menerima keputusan Ayahnya.

"Jadi kau mengkhianatinya! Kau melukainya?! "

"Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Yoona—

"Batalkan pernikahanmu! Dan aku akan memaafkan semua perbuatanmu pada Ibuku"

"Apa maksudmu?! Pernikahan kami telah di depan mata...itu keputusan Ayahmu dan kau...mau tak mau harus menerimanya!"

"Baiklah... tunggu aku membunuh pelacurmu!" Desis Chanyeol sembari mengulas smirk tajam di sudut bibirnya, Chanyeol tau ucapanya kali ini tentu tak akan membuat Minho berdiam diri mendengarnya, ya..hanya menunggu detik saja.

 **BUAAGHH**

"Sampai kapan kau akan bersikap kurang ajar seperti ini?! semua telah aku cukupkan untukmu, hidupmu sempurna, tapi apa ini balasan yang kau berikan untuk Ayahmu? Pak Chanyeol! tatap mataku saat aku berbicara denganmu"

Lihat...seperti dugaannya, satu pukulan spesial dari sang Ayah mendarat sempurna di rahang kanannya. Chanyeol terkekeh...sama sekali tak merasa terkejut atau bahkan terluka batinnya, karena memang ia telah terbiasa mendapatkan perlakuan semacam itu.

"M—Minhoo! Cukup MINHO!" Jerit Taemin berusaha menahan tubuh pria dewasa itu.

Masih dengan seringaian di sudut bibirnya yang pecah, Chanyeol memutar tubuh...menyambar tas dan kunci motornya lalu melesat pergi tanpa berucap apapun.

"YACK! Kau tak mendengarku?! Mau kemana Hah?!"

Chanyeol berhenti sejenak, meski terdiam...namun amarah cukup tersirat dalam obsidiannya.

Taemin yang menyadari Chanyeol hendak pergi meninggalkan rumahnya, cepat-cepat bangkit dan merangkul lengan namja tampan itu.

"Yeolli ...jangan meninggalkan rumah, b-biarkan aku saja yang pulang malam ini. Temani Ayahmu, kaupun belum makan apapun bukan...jangan pergi ku mohon"

Namun percuma...alih-alih luruh dan mendengarkan permohonannya, Chanyeol lebih memilih menyentak rangkulan itu dan membuatnya kembali terhempas dalam pelukan Minho.

"Damn You!" Umpatnya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan dua pria dewasa itu di dalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

"M—Minho! ...kejar Chanyeol, mengapa kau hanya diam saja? Kejar Dia—

"Biarkan saja anak itu berlaku sesuka hatinya sendiri, aku tak akan peduli"

Namja cantik itu beralih menangkup pipi Minho dan mengusapnya lembut. "Berhentilah bersikap kasar padanya. Chanyeol Putramu...Dan Dia membutuhkan kasih sayang lebih darimu Minho ...ku mohon, jangan pernah memukulnya lagi" Pinta Taemin masih dengan menangkup pipi pria tampan itu.

"Tapi ini demi kebaikannya, Chanyeol tak akan—

"Setelah kau memukulnya apa anak itu luruh padamu? Memberi senyum untukmu? Tidak Minho...kau hanya melukai perasaannya"

Minho hanya diam mendengarnya, sesuatu tengah bertolak dalam hatinya. selama ini Minho selalu berpikir apa yang dilakukannya adalah jalan yang benar...ia hanya ingin mendidik putra tunggalnya, tak lebih.

"Aku selalu berikan apapun yang diinginkannya Min"

"Harta tak akan melengkapi apapun untuknya. Chanyeol tak membutuhkan uang, status maupun drajat. Anak itu hanya membutuhkan sentuhan Ayah di hatinya. Kapan terakhir kali kau meluangkan waktu untuknya, berbicara? Bercanda bersamanya? Apa kau masih ingat?"

Minho kembali membisu...semua ucapan Taemin memang telak melumpuhkan nuraninya saat ini. nyaris...ia tak memiliki waktu bersama dengan Putra semata wayangnya itu. semua waktu hanya tersita untuk pekerjaan dan mungkin untuk kesenagannya seorang. Minho pikir...semua gelimang harta yang ia berikan, cukup untuk menyenangkan hati dan menyempurnakan hidup Putranya. Tanpa sadar...ia telah salah melangkah, dan membekukan hati anak yang seharusnya dididiknya dengan kasih sayangnya sendiri.

"Kau mengerti?" Ucap Taemin pelan seraya menatap teduh manik obsidian di hadapannya.

Tak ada jawaban, Minho hanya mengangguk pelan dan menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Taemin, walau tak diungkapkan...namun sorot mata itu, sarat perasaan sesalnya.

"Kasih sayang...yang akan menyadarkannya" Bisik Taemin lagi, dan kembali hanya di tanggapi dengan anggukkan berarti.

.

.

.

* * *

 **BRAKKK**

 **Kriieet**

"Aisshh jinjja! Kau merusaknya lagi!"

Dobrakan keras itu membuat Kai terlonjak dari sofanya, sontak saja snack di tangannyapun terhempas dan berserakan di lantai. Tanpa melihatpun ia tau betul siapa yang datang kali ini. Bahkan tak hanya sekali atau bahkan dua kali ini pemuda itu meremukkan pintunya.

"BAR- BAR!" Jerit Kai seraya mengelus, pintu tak berbentuk itu.

"Hanya pintu...ganti yang baru" Ucap Chanyeol sembari melangkah santai ke dalam.

"Mwoo? Mudah sekali kau mengatakannya. Yya! aku baru 3 hari yang lalu memperbaikinya karena ulahmu!...dan kau sesuka hati merusaknya lagi!" Seru Kai gusar, ia beralih berjalan keluar "Kau tau apa fungsi benda ini?" Ucapnya lagi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bel di dinding.

Chanyeol hanya berdecak seraya memainkan psp miliknya, membiarkan Kai mengoceh seorang diri karna pintu yang telah tewas itu.

"Kau bisa menekannya seperti ini." Kai menekan berkali-kali bel tersebut.

"Lalu aku akan membukakan pintu dan menyambutmu dengan hangat, sangat mudah bukan" Lanjutnya dengan kembali mengelus-elus pintu nirkable itu, berharap besar Chanyeol mendengarnya dan tak lagi merusak property apartemen mereka.

"Selesai?"

Kai mematung...berbicara sampai mulutnya berbusapun tak kan mengubah apapun. Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol. Tampan, kaya dan pemaksa...semua di anggapnya remeh dan tak ada satupun yang menandingi keangkuhannya.

"Kau bertengkar lagi dengan Ayahmu?" Tanyanya kemudian sembari mendudukkan tubuh di samping Chanyeol. Ya...Kai tau, Chanyeol akan selalu datang dan bermalam dalam apartemen itu, jika sesuatu mengusikknya. Terutama... masalah pelik di antara keluarganya

"Sehun tak kemari?" Jawab Chanyeol, mengalihkan pembicaraan

Kai menguap jengah, dan hanya menghempaskan tubuh di sandaran sofa. Ingin menggerutu karena pertanyaanya yang diabaikan pun rasanya percuma...mana mungkin Chanyeol peduli.

"Entahlah...Dia hanya bilang, mengantar seseorang." Ucapnya seraya berguling ke kanan menghadap Chanyeol. "Kekasihnya mungkin" Lanjutnya lagi.

Chanyeol membelalakkan mata geram. "Dia bukan kekasihnya!" Serunya tiba-tiba, membuat Kai terlonjak terkejut.

"W-wae? K-kau mengenal kekasih Sehu—ouuh~

"BAEKHYUN BUKAN KEKASIHNYA! SELAMANYA TAK AKAN PERNAH MENJADI KEKASIHNYA!" Teriak Chanyeol kalap seraya mencengkeram kerah kemeja Kai. Dan menghempaskannya begitu mendapat anggukan cepat dari sahabatnya tersebut. Sungguh...ia benar-benar memiliki hasrat untuk menghantam wajah Sehun atau bahkan Kai sekalipun jika Dia tak berada di pihaknya saat ini. Sejak di awal Chanyeol memang merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda di antara Sehun dan Baekhyun, dan kini semuanya semakin jelas.

"Argghh!" erang Chanyeol ketika melesat menuju kamarnya dan membanting pintu keras-keras.

Sementara namja tinggi yang baru saja di hempasnya, masih mematung dengan bibir menganga...terkejut bukan main melihat Chanyeol mendadak bringas hari ini, dirinya nyaris bernasib sial seperti pintu utama apartemen itu. Chanyeol memang memiliki kuasa lebih dari ketiganya. Kekuatan, kecerdasan, visual bahkan harta...Chanyeol memiliki segalanya. Semua berkat status sosial Ayahnya?, untuk saat ini bisa di bilang demikian. Terlebih...tanpa diketahui Chanyeol, Tuan Park...akan melakukan apapun jika seseorang melukai Putra tunggalnya itu, bahkan tanpa segan-segan membabatnya habis.

.

.

"Baekhyun?" Gumam Kai seraya menggigit ujung kuku ibu jarinya. Ada yang tidak ia ketahui di sini. Dan Apa yang membuat Chanyeol bisa meledak seperti itu...dan ini berhubungan dengan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun?" Kai mulai manatap langit-langit apartemen seraya memungut snack di sofa dan melahapnya. Sesaat ia terkekeh, namun tiba-tiba saja kedua matanya membulat lebar. "Ah! Atau Chanyeol menyukai Sehun? Ini gila!" Ucapnya shock sambil menyemburkan kembali snack yang baru saja dikunyahnya. Lalu berlari menuju kamar Chanyeol dan menggebraknya keras-keras.

"Andwae! kau tak bisa melakukannya! Aku tau perasaanmu! Tapi kau tak bisa merusak persahabatan kita Chan! Jangan mencintai Sehun! Itu terlarang bagi—

 **CKLEK**

 **BUGHH**

Kai jatuh tejengkang, begitu tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol membuka pintu dan menjejak perutnya dengan satu tendangan telak.

"Kubunuh kau" Singkat Chanyeol, lalu kembali menutup pintu kamar rapat, menyisakan Kai yang masih meringis di tempatnya.

"Aisshh...itu terlarang bagimu" Cicit Kai seraya mengusap-usap perutnya, pemuda tinggi itu terus menerus bergelut dengan keyakinannya, tanpa tau...ia telah salah menerka.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Esoknya..**

Baekhyun mengernyit pening, saat dering ponselnya begitu rusuh mengusik tidur lelapnya di pagi ini.

Masih dengan mata terpejam, Baekhyun meraba-raba ponselnya dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut tanpa menatap layar.

"Yeobsseyooo~" Ucapnya serak.

" _ **Apa kau berniat menghindariku hari ini?"**_

Baekhyun membulatkan mata lebar, suara bass itu benar-benar mengumpulkan cepat nyawanya secara utuh.

" _ **Hei...kau mendengarku?"**_

Seolah trauma, Baekhyun mulai menggigiti kuku-kukunya dan menatap panik. ingin rasanya melempar gadget pink itu namun tubuhnya tak sejalan dengan pikirannya, tetap membeku dalam posisi berbaringnya. Bahkan pendengarannyapun terasa semakin menajam.

"A—aku sakit, aku tidak masuk" Jawabnya gemetar.

" _ **Oh ya? Tapi aku tak peduli...datang ke sekolah hari ini"**_ Tukas Chanyeol mutlak.

Awalnya Baekhyun memang merasa ciut, tapi jika mendengar Chanyeol memaksanya seenak jidat seperti itu, tentu membuat rasa kesalnya tersulut. Lagi pula ia tak sedang berhadapan dengan Chanyeol bukan. Tak ada masalah jika ia berteriak marah di dalam line telfonnya.

"Kau yang membuatku sakit seperti ini! Seharusnya kau bertanggung jawab Park!"

" _ **Hn...akan ku lakukan, cepat datang ke sekolah"**_

Baekhyun meremas selimutnya kuat-kuat, apa-apaan Chanyeol. Bagaimana mungkin Dia menjawab tanpa beban seperti itu.

"Berhenti memaksaku brengsek!" Baekhyun tergelak dalam ucapannya.

" _ **Mudah saja...aku hanya cukup menyebar foto—**_

"ANDWAEEE! A—aku akan datang... sungguh!" Jerit Baekhyun kalut, berulang kali ia menggelengkan kepala kasar...seolah namja dalam line telfonnya benar-benar melihatnya saat ini. yang benar saja...foto tak senonohnya tersebar, tentu Baekhyun tak menginginkan esok hari berita tentang dirinya menjadi sarapan pahit untuk kedua orang tuanya.

" _ **Hn...**_ _ **"**_ PIP

Baekhyun beralih telungkup, menenggelamkan wajah kusutnya di balik bantal lalu mengacak surai pirangnya frustasi.

"KU BUNUH KAU PARK!"

.

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun terlihat lesu membuka pintu mobilnya, sesekali ia mendesis seraya memijit kening, kala merasakan kepalanya kembali berdenyut pening.

Yunho yang melihatnya tampak menghela nafas berat, ia beringsut keluar dari mobilnya dan merengkuh bahu Putranya yang hampir limbung itu. Sungguh ia benar-benar tak habis pikir, apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun di pagi ini. Tubuhnya masih begitu ringkih, tapi anak itu tetap memaksa ingin masuk sekolah. Walau dilarang sekeras apapun, alih-alih patuh...Baekhyun malah menjerit bahkan menangis, hanya karena merengek ingin ke sekolahnya.

Pribadi macam apa yang ditunjukkan Putra kecilnya saat ini? tidakkah kemarin Baekhyun menjerit tak ingin pergi ke sekolah itu. lalu ini?

"Appa tak ingin kau memaksakan diri seperti ini, pulang saja" Ucap Yunho sedikit memaksa tubuh Baekhyun agar mengikuti langkahnya, namun Baekhyun mengelak dan melepas rengkuhan ayahnya secara perlahan.

"Appa tidak percaya Baekhyun?!" Jerit Baekhyun seraya mengguncang ransel pinknya.

"Bagaimana bisa Appa percaya padamu jika—Yack! Baekhyun dengarkan Appa saat bicara!"

"BAEKHYUN INGIN SEKOLAH... APPA!" Lengking Baekhyun lagi saat berlari meninggalkan Ayahnya dengan tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

.

Lagi...Ia kembali terlambat di pagi ini, mengulang kesalahan yang sama bukanlah pribadi Baekhyun. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi ... keadaan yang memaksa semua ini terjadi, membiarkan dirinya menjalani hari-hari di sekolah jauh dari kata normal. ...semua karena seseorang, satu-satunya namja yang meremas kunci matinya saat ini. Baekhyun tak mampu memandang jauh.. terlalu takut, sampai-sampai isi kepalanya hanya berisi seringaian Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak tau hal gila macam apa yang kelak Chanyeol lakukan terhadapnya, jika ia salah menyulut api.

Satu helaan nafas pelan, sebelum akhirnya bocah itu membawa langkah kecilnya memasuki ruang kelas, dan Ia sama sekali tak peduli tatapan aneh dari seluruh pasang mata di sekitarnya.

"Maaf aku terlambat...Sunny seonsaengnim" Ucap Baekhyun lirih seraya menundukkan kepala.

Seharusnya Sunny menegur keras kebiasaan buruk Baekhyun, baru masuk 2 hari ini, tapi anak itu sudah terlambat berturut-turut. Namun jika melihat raut pasi Baekhyun, tentu membuatnya tak sampai hati dan mengurungkan niatan untuk mendisiplinkan anak didiknya itu.

"Tidak apa ... lekaslah duduk dan perhatikan pelajaran pagi ini Baekhyunnie" Lugas Sunny, sesekali memandang cemas...bocah yang kini beralih berjalan mendekati bangkunya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melirik sesaat namja yang kini tengah menyangga kepala dengan sebelah tangan di mejanya,itu benar-benar mengusiknya! untuk apa Chanyeol menatapnya sambil menyeringai sebodoh itu?!. Sungut Baekhyun dalam hati

"Pagi..." Sapa Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepala, yakin betul ada maksud lain di balik ucapan yang terdengar manis itu.

Tanpa menyahut apapun, Baekhyun menduduki kursi, lalu melipat kedua lengan di atas meja dan menyembunyikan wajah di dalamnya. Baekhyun tak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol kelak, karena memang kepalanya cukup pening saat ini. memikirkan semua hal buruk mengenai Chanyeol...hanya akan semakin memeperparah isi kepalanya.

Chanyeol terkekeh dan mulai mendekati telinga Baekhyun. "Kau benar-benar sakit hmm." Bisiknya seraya menepuk-nepuk kepala namja cantik itu. "Ah! dimana Cherry di kepalamu huh?" Lanjutnya lagi, ingin menyentuh poni Baekhyun, Namun dengan cepat...Baekhyun menyentak tangannya.

"Kau tak puas melihatku seperti ini?!" Desis Baekhyun masih terus menyembunyikan wajah dari balik lengannya.

Pemuda itu terkekeh, "Ya...selamanya tak akan puas" Chanyeol sedikit meremas tengkuk Baekhyun membuat namja mungil itu berjengit terkejut karenanya, namun tak berselang lama...ia kembali dikejutkan dengan sebuah benda yang dihempas tepat di hadapannya. Sontak saja Baekhyun menegakkan kepala, dan menatap Chanyeol tak mengerti.

"Jangan malas...kau bisa meluangkan waktu tidurmu untuk mencatat untukku" Ujar Chanyeol seraya mengerlingkan mata.

Wajah pasinya tampak mengeras, apa Chanyeol tengah memeperbudak dirinya saat ini? tak bisakah namja angkuh itu membiarkan dirinya tenang walau hanya 1 menit saja. Oh...Sungguh, Baekhyun benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikir Chanyeol. Pelecehan yang ia terima di hari kemarin, tak cukupkah untuk menebus kelancangan yang ia lakukan? Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Chanyeol darinya?

"Aku pusing!" ketus Baekhyun, namun namja tampan itu hanya menyeringai dengan menunjuk ke depan, tepat pada rentetan huruf dan rumus di papan tulis, Sama sekali tak menghiraukan semua ucapannya.

"Aku benar-benar pu—

Ucapannya tersendat. Begitu Chanyeol kembali mengeluarkan gadget hitamnya dan menunukkan potret naked dirinya.

Tentu, tak ada sepatahkatapun yang bisa melugaskan betapa kesal dirinya kali ini.

.

.

Tak seharusnya ia melakukan semua ini, bersusah payah menorehkan guratan tangannya di buku namja gila itu. Tapi apa daya...selama Chanyeol memegang foto itu, ia tak memiliki pilihan lain selain memenuhi keinginan Chanyeol dan membuatnya terkekeh puas.

"Tsk! Aku benar-benar tak sudi melakukan ini semua untukmu!" Desis Baekhyun seraya menggerakkan tangannya sesuka hati, membuat tulisan sejelek mungkin.

"Hn...tapi kau tetap melakukannya untukku Sayang" Chanyeol berucap lirih seraya melayangkan kecupan jarak jauh, untuk namja manis itu.

"Brengsek!"Baekhyun menggigit kuat bibirnya, mengabaikan denyut pening di kepalanya..itu benar-benar membuatnya tak nayaman, seolah rasa sakit itu turut menyebar di sekujur persendian tubuhnya.

Sementara Chanyeol di sisinya, sama sekali tak melakukan hal apapun selain menyangga kepala dengan sebelah tangan dan memandangnya lekat. Membuat namja mungil itu semakin tak nyaman dipandang demikian, ingin balas menatapnya tajam...namun yang terlihat, Chanyeol hanya semakin menyeringai tajam padanya.

Chanyeol diam-diam menyimpul senyum tipis. Melihat Baekhyun seperti ini tentu lebih baik di bandingkan dengan melihatnya diam menyembunyikan wajah dari balik lengannya. Biarlah Baekhyun tak berhenti menggerutu kesal bahkan merusak bukunya sesuka hati, asal ia bisa memandang wajah itu lebih lama lagi. Chanyeol benar—benar tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun terlihat manis meski dalam kondisi pucat seperti itu, bahkan terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja.

.

.

.

.

"Berhenti menatapku!...menjijikkan!" Muak Baekhyun tanpa menatap namja di sisinya.

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya, sesuatu benar-benar serasa menggelitiknya kala melihat ekspresi itu. Hingga tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol menarik tengkuk Baekhyun ke arahnya hingga membuat belahan bibir keduanya nyaris bersentuhan.

Baekhyun membeku...pena yang dipegangnyapun tampak terjatuh bebas di lantai, menciptakan denting kecil yang memecah hening di ruang kelas tersebut, Tak satupun melepas pandangan dari apa yang di saksikannya saat ini... tak terkecuali wanita pendidik yang masih berdiri kaku di depan.

Chanyeol sukses menyita perhatian semua mata dengan sikap tak terduga itu. Hanya bersekat 1 centi saja, Chanyeol nyaris mencium Baekhyun. Siapapun yang melihatnya memang tau...Baekhyun tengah panik dan ketakutan saat ini, Tapi apa yang bisa mereka lakukan? Park Chanyeol tentu bukanlah lawan yang sepadan di tempat ini.

"Jangan banyak bicara. Atau kau ingin aku menciummu di depan semua orang ini?" Bisik Chanyeol setengah mendesah tepat di bibir Baekhyun, sebelah tangannya tampak meraba dan meruam wajah Baekhyun dengan jemari panjangnya, terlalu menyengangkan memacu adrenalin namja mungil yang dikerjainya saat ini.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata erat-erat, ia tak hanya menanggung malu tapi perasaan tertekan luar biasa karena perlakuan rendah ini. Semua orang tengah menatap keduanya...tapi bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol terlihat sperti maniac dengan semua ini.

' **BUAGH'**

Baekhyun frustasi, takut bahkan tertekan luar biasa, hingga spontan melayangkan pukulan telak di perut Chanyeol. Sesaat...Baekhyun menyeringai puas dengan nafas memburu...namun sedetik kemudian ia menutup bibir, sadar ia telah melakukan kesalahan fatal.

Chanyeol sedikit terbatuk karena pukulan kuat itu, tapi sama sekali tak terlihat wajah menahan geram atau semacamnya, melainkan hanya wajah stoic dengan seringai tajamnya...tapi itu lebih terlihat mengerikan dibanding iblis manapun. di mata Baekhyun.

"Menarik..." Desisnya

Baekhyun meneguk ludah payah...sambil merambati tepian meja sebagai pegangannya. Tatapan Chanyeol semakin mengintimidasi... merasa tak tahan, Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja melompat dari kursinya dan berlari keluar tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun bahkan untuk Sunny sekalipun.

.

.

.

* * *

"Membunuhku...Dia akan membunuhku... Bagaimana ini?" Racau Baekhyun seraya meremas kuat-kuat surai pirangnya, beberapa saat lalu ia melarikan diri dari kelas dan bersembunyi di bawah pohon besar seperti ini. Memang...apa yang dilakukannya tak akan merubah apapun, bahkan mungkin akan membuat Chanyeol menggila dan makin menindasnya, tapi Ia merasa tak ada cara lain kala itu. Baekhyun hanya ingin menyelamatkan harga dirinya.

 **SRAK**

Kedua matanya membulat lebar begitu mendengar suara desah semak di belakangnya, Sungguh...demi apapun itu Baekhyun tak berharap itu Chanyeol.

Nafasnya kian memburu menyadari suara desah semak dan seresah itu makin mendekat.. membuat anak itu menekuk kedua lutut dan menyembunyikan wajah di balik lipatan lengannya dengan gemetar.

"Baekkie—

"Jangan menyentuhku! Ku mohon! Jangan!"

"Hei! ini aku... Kyungsoo" Namja berpipi chubby itu mengulas senyum hangat sambil semmenyentuh pundak Baekhyun,Ia tau...Baekhyun benar-benar sangat tertekan saat ini.

"Kyungsoo?" Gumam Baekhyun memastikan, perlahan namun pasti ia mulai mengangkat wajah dan menoleh dengan takut-takut.

"Ya...ini aku, tenanglah" Kyungsoo merangkul cepat tubuh gemetar itu... mencoba menenangkan. Sebenarnya ia cukup heran dengan kondisi Baekhyun saat ini. Memang...Chanyeol hampir menciumnya di depan semua penghuni kelas, tapi bukankah itu belum terjadi? terlebih Baekhyun pun berhasil memukul Chanyeol... bagaimana mungkin reaksi Baekhyun bisa setakut ini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?

Luhan tampak mematung di belakang keduanya, beberapa saat lalu Kyungsoo memaksa menyeretnya untuk mencari Baekhyun, meski sebenarnya ia cukup enggan memenuhinya.

Namja manis itu hanya menatap keduanya dalam diam, sesungguhnya Ia masih menarik iba... melihat Baekhyun begitu pasi bahkan sangat rapuh. Tapi jika mengingat kejadian senja kemarin...membuat sebagian dari dirinya memaksa untuk mengabaikan kondisi Baekhyun. Ya...semua karena Sehun.

"Dia akan menyebarnya...a—aku bukan tidak seperti itu! ku mohon percayalah padaku" Baekhyun kembali meracau sambil meremas kuat-kuat bagian depan kemeja Kyungsoo, kedua matanya menatap nyalang ke sekitar...seolah menyadari masa depannya akan benar-benar berakhir setelah ini.

"Menyebar? Yya!...kau ini bicara apa Baek? " Kyungsoo mengernyit heran

Luhan tertegun...walau tak diungkapkan pun ia tau...Baekhyun tengah depresi berat. Sedari tadi namja manis itu bersikap acuh...menulikan pendengaran dari semua racauan takut Baekhyun, tapi ia tak sanggup menahannya lagi.

Hanya karena perasaan sepihaknya, ia setega itu membenci Baekhyun? mengabaikan semua tentangnya? Tidak! Luhan bukanlah pribadi yang demikian, lagipula... bukankah kemarin Sehun hanya mengantarnya pulang...tak lebih. Jadi tak ada alasan untuk meninggikan ego dan berpura-pura tak menghiraukan sahabatnya itu.

"Baekhyun" Luhan beringsut duduk dan menyentuh bahu Baekhyun, sedikit meremasnya...berharap itu bisa menguatkannya dan membuatnya berhenti meracau kacau seperti itu "Jangan memendamnya seorang diri...berbagilah dengan kami" Lanjutnya lagi. Sesekali ia mengusap keringat di kening Baekhyun, dan terkesiap begitu menyadari tubuh Baekhyun sangatlah dingin...itu benar-benar keringat dingin yang merembas.

Baekhyun terdiam dan menatap dua namja manis di hadapannya ragu-ragu. Baekhyun tentu sangat ingin melakukan itu semua...mengungkapkan semua tekanan batinnya, dan pelecehan yang Chanyeol lakukan terhadapnya hingga sedetail mungkin. Tapi apa itu menyelesaikan segalanya? Baekhyun rasa tidak...jika Chanyeol mengetahuinya...mungkin tak hanya foto itu yang membuatnya berakhir, Chanyeol pun tak akan segan merenggut semua darinya, tanpa perhitungan.

Foto itu tersebar...dan semua akan berakhir, dan Baekhyun tak akan sanggup bertahan menghadapi tatapan orang lain terhadapnya kelak.

Tunggu...benarkah Chanyeol telah menyebar foto itu?

Baekhyun berjengit, dan memaksa melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Kyungsoo. Sesuatu harus segera ia pastikan sebelum segalanya terlambat.

"B—Baekhyun!" Seru Kyungsoo terkejut, melihat Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja berlari meninggalkan keduanya tanpa berucap apapun.

"Apa yang tejadi pada anak itu?" Tanya Luhan cemas.

Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahu dan menatap sama cemasnya. "Entahlah..."

"Pelajaran berikutnya segera dimulao, Sebaiknya kita ikuti saja...sebelum anak itu menghilang lagi" Ucap Luhan seraya menarik lengan Kyungsoo untuk bangkit.

"Kau benar..."

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berlari tak tentu, mengedarkan pandangan kesekelilingnya dengan mara memerah, bahkan tampak bulir bening merembas...pikirannya telah dipenuhi dengan prasangka itu.

Dan langkahnya tak akan terhenti sebelum menemukan namja itu...meski tubuhnya berulang kali terhuyung-huyung

Ah sungguh! Baekhyun benar-benar berharap anemianya lekas membaik, bukan makin memburuk bahkan makin parah seperti ini

.

.

.

 **BUGH**

"YACK! Apa kau tak memiliki mata hah!" Seorang namja tambun yang di tabraknya tampak berseru geram padanya. Hingga tiba-tiba namja itu mencengkeram kerah seragamnya dan membuatnya terangkat beberapa centi dari atas lantai.

"Akh~ M—maaf! Uhukk...Lep—phass!" Baekhyun meronta payah, namja itu empat kali lebih besar dari tubuhnya, tentu terlalu kuat untuk di lawan.

"Tak semudah itu meminta maaf...kau harus—ARGH!"

Tiba-tiba saja namja itu mengerang sakit dan melepaskan cengkeramannya, begitu Baekhyun berhasil menjejaknya dengan lututnya.

Baekhyun terengah...dan memanfaatkan peluang, berlari payah menghindari namja penuh dengan timbunan lemak itu. meski nyatanya kerap kali ia jatuh tersungkur

.

.

.

* * *

"Ku dengar kau bermain-main dengan Baekhyun hari ini" Ujar Kai begitu mengimbangi langkah pemuda tinggi di hadapannya

Chanyeol hanya menyimpul senyum tipis. Benarkah hanya hari ini? Chanyeol rasa...Dirinya selalu bermain-main dengan kelinci manisnya kapanpun yang ia mau.

Kai mendesah pelan melihat Chanyeol hanya diam seperti itu, dan semakin gusar begitu melirik Sehun di sampingnya, Oh ayolah...dua namja itu benar-benar mengerikan hari ini, Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang saling membuka suara saat beretemu pandang, jangankan menyapa...saling menatap saja tidak. Mungkinkah perasaan terpendam itu yang membuat keduanya seperti ini?

' _ **Chanyeol menyukai Sehun...tapi Sehun sepertinya telah memiliki kekasih...Apa mereka baik-baik saja?**_ ' Batin Kai dalam hati, terus bergelut dengan keyakinan itu.

"Kau memberi pelajaran pada Baekhyun karena Sehun?" bisiknya was-was, mengantisipasi Sehun mendengar pembicaraan tersebut.

Namun bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah mendorong dada Kai menjauh...Namja itu tak tau apapun. Dan ia benar-benar jengah dengan sikap Kai yang menyimpulkan apapun dengan keyakinan bodohnya sendiri.

"Chan dengar...ingat ucapanku kemarin, kau tak bisa menyukainya...Sehun sepertinya telah memiliki—

Kai tiba-tiba saja bungkam, begitu mendapat tatapan menusuk dari manik hitam itu. Cepat-cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengangguk cepat...seolah mengerti dirinya mungkin telah mengatakan hal yang salah.

"Setelah ini...aku ingin bicara empat mata denganmu" Kai beralih haluan mendekati Sehun dan berbisik lirih.

Namun tiba-tiba saja...ia mengerang nyeri dan jatuh tersungkur begitu sesuatu yang berat menghantam tubuh tingginya dari belakang.

BRUGH

"Y—YACKKK! APA KAU CARI MATI HA—Oh, manis..." Teriakan geramnya seketika luruh begitu menyadari Baekhyun rupanya sesuatu yang berat itu.

"M-maafkan aku" Baekhyun merunduk...ia tak bermaksud menabrak siapapun di hari ini, salahkan pandangannya yang mengabur...membuat jarak pandangnya begitu terbatas dan berbayang.

"Baekhyun~Ah" Gumam Sehun, terdengar cemas kala pemuda itu mengucapkannya dengan nada lembut. Bahkan terdengar decak darinya, melihat kondisi Baekhyun saat ini...apa yang dilihatnya jauh lebih buruk di bandingkan dengan hari kemarin, saat ia mengantarnya pulang.

Namun tanpa di sadarinya...Chanyeol tampak mengeras di belakangnya. Sesuatu dalam dirinya kembali meradang melihat tatapan dan panggilan Sehun untuk bocah mungil itu.

.

.

"Biar aku saja yang menghadapinya..." Sela Kai begitu melihat Sehun hendak meraih lengan Baekhyun.

"Aku masih menyimpan dendam padamu Bocah tengik" Seru Kai sembari meremas kuat-kuat kedua lengan Baekhyun, dan mengguncangnya kasar...membuat namja mungil itu memekik nyeri karenanya.

"Le—paskan aku!" Jerit Baekhyun, kepalanya benar-benar semakin pening di guncang seperti itu...merasa tak tahan ia turut mencengkeram kuat kemeja bagian depan Kai, menariknya berlawanan arah...Dan..

' **SREEEEKK'**

Setiap kancingnya terpental, menyisakan serat-serat kain terkoyak tak berbentuk lagi. Entah...dari mana kekuatan itu berasal, seragam Kai begitu mudah di robek Baekhyun...seperti selembar kertas lusuh.

Sesaat Kai menganga berusaha mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi, hingga ia menyadari sesuatu...dan berteriak histeris. Kemeja mahalnya tak lagi utuh...tapi telah berumbai dan melambai ditiup angin.

"AAARGHH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU HAAH!" Teriaknya seraya menyilangkan tangan demi menutupi kedua niplenya yang terekspos.

Sehun bertindak cepat merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun, sebelum Kai lepas tangan memukul namja mungil itu.

Tak ada satupun yang tau... Panas...amarah itu makin meradang, bahkan tatapan tajam darinya seakan menunjukkan Ia benar-benar ingin membunuh orang saat ini, nafasnya memburu nyaris menerjang Sehun di depannya...namun tepaksa terhenti, saat Kai mencengkram lengannya...dan mengadu tentang seragam robeknya.

"Kau lihat apa yang dilakukan anak itu padaku? Kurang ajar sekali bukan!"

"Menyingkir!" Geram Chanyeol.

"Aisshh ini memalukan" Kai masih mengadu

"MENYINGKIR DARIKU!"

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

"S—sehun ..hhh...hh" engah Baekhyun masih berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya, meski nyatanya ia benar-benar kepayahan melakukannya.

Sehun semakin cemas menatapnya, terlebih saat melihat luka lecet di kedua siku dan lutut Baekhyun. "Sebaiknya ke ruang medis...saja—

"Mencari Chan...hhh...Aku— men—cari Chanyeol" Ujarnya terengah

Chanyeol terkesiap... tangan yang semula terangkat ingin memukul Kai itu, kini terlihat kaku begitu mendengar Baekhyun sempat menyebut namanya.

Ada alasan lain untuk mengulas smirk... Ia beralih berjalan santai mendekati Sehun. Dan mengambil alih tubuh Baekhyun dengan mudahnya dari rengkuhan Sehun.

"Hmmh...kau mencariku?"'. Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun mendekat dan meyentuh dagunya hingga menengadah menatapnya.

"T—tentang foto—urmhhh...aangh—" Baekhyun tersedak, begitu Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba melesakkan ibu jarinya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun dan menekan lidahnya kuat. Tak mengizinkan namja mungil itu mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun terlebih mengungkit tentang foto itu.

"Oh Sehun.." Chanyeol melirik Sehun, dan sesekali mengendus pipi Baekhyun.

"Aku rasa ini cukup membuatmu mengerti...untuk tidak menyentuh apa yang bukan menjadi milikmu" Lanjutnya lagi masih terus membuat Baekhyun meronta dalam rengkuhannya. Seringaiannya makin tajam terulas begitu melihat saliva Baekhyun mengalir di sela-sela jarinya, itu benar-benar terasa panas dan menggairahkan.

"Lepaskan Baekhyun... Kau menyakitinya" Sehun mulai tersulut geram, melihat Chanyeol memperlakukan namja mungil itu demikian. Ingin melangkah mendekat...namun gerakan Chanyeol lebih cepat menghalaunya.

"Hn? Benarkah ini menyakiti?" Chanyeol mengeluarkan jarinya cepat dari mulut Baekhyun, membuat namja mungil itu mengerang lega...namun tak berlangsung lama. Baekhyun kembali meronta...begitu Chanyeol menciumnya paksa, mengganti jari itu dengan lidah basahnya.

"Urmmmhh! Mmmh! Ahmpfth~" Ini tak seperti yang diharapkannya, Baekhyun hanya ingin memastikan Chanyeol mengenai foto itu, bukan berakhir dilecehkan kembali seperti ini. Chanyeol licik...bahkan terlalu kejam untuknya.

Chanyeol menyeringai di sela pagutan itu, mencium Baekhyun di depan Sehun seperti ini benar-benar membuatnya merasa puas dan menang. Tak dipedulikannya tatapan semua siswa di sekelilingnya, bahkan ia sama sekali tak menghiraukan Baekhyun mulai menitikkan air mata karena perlakuannya. Karena memang...Chanyeol hanya ingin melihat raut tersakiti Sehun di hadapannya, hingga benar-benar seperti pecundang.

"Anak ini milikku!" Desisnya begitu melepas pagutannya. Lalu melenggang pergi dengan namja mungil dalam rengkuhannya. Tak ada perlawanan berarti...Baekhyun terlalu lemas, dan ia yakin darah dalam tubuhnya menyusut drastis, terlebih...begitu banyak pula energi yang dikerahkannya untuk hari ini...hingga ia hanya bisa pasrah lunglai dalam rangkulan Chanyeol.

"Tenanglah...fotomu masih aman di tanganku" Bisik Chanyeol seraya menjilat telinga kanan Baekhyun.

.

.

Sehun terdiam, dengan tangan terkepal kuat di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Ia memang marah dan geram...tapi cukup bijak untuk berpikir panjang. Chanyeol adalah sosok yang keras jika itu berhubungan dengan obsesinya. Sehun paham benar dengan semua itu, dan besar harapannya...Baekhyun bukanlah salah satu dari obsesinya.

.

.

"J-jadi bukan kau yang disukai Chanyeol?" Tanya Kai tiba-tiba, masih dengan menyilangkan tangan menutupi dadanya.

"Kau bicara apa hah?" Sehun mendesah berat...dan berlalu meninggalkan Kai yang masih berkutat dengan pikirannya.

.

.

.

"K-kau melihatnya Luhan?" Ucap Kyungsoo gugup, begitu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. merasa baru saja menyaksikan detik tegang di hadapannya

"N—ne, C-Chanyeol...sangat mengerikan"

"Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? aku tak tau apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk—

Ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti, begitu melihat Kai berjalan melaluinya. Sempat...ia tak percaya, jika itu penampilan dari salah satu penguasa sekolahnya.

"APA KAU LIHAT-LIHAT!" Sentak Kai...begitu menyadari seorang anak menatapnya geli.

Sejenak Kyungsoo membisu. Lalu setelahnya tertawa terbahak. "Tidak! ahaha tak kusangka kau hitam luar dalam" Ketus Kyungsoo tanpa sedikitpun sadar akan ucapannya.

"APA KATAMU?!"

"Yyaa! Bagaimana bisa kau berbicara seperti itu padanya?" Bisik Luhan seraya menatap Kai takut-takut.

"L—lari Luhan"

.

.

.

"YACK! KAU! BERHENTI DI SANA PENDEK!"

.

..

.

* * *

"Chan...berhenti" Lirih Baekhyun masih terus berusaha melepas cengkeraman Chanyeol di lengannya. Namun...seolah percuma, Chanyeol sama sekali tak menghiraukannya, tetap menyeretnya mengikuti langkah panjangnya menuju kawasan parkir sekolah elit itu.

"Chanyeol ku mohon aku tak kuat...lepaskan aku!" Pinta Baekhyun lagi.

"Tsk! Kau pikir aku bisa kau bodohi untuk kedua kalinya?...sayangnya tidak Baek" Ucap Chanyeol sarkatis, meski berkata demikian...namun sesuatu dalam hatinya tengah mengelak. Tangan Baekhyun sangatlah dingin...dan ia sebenarnya mulai tak yakin anak itu baik-baik saja atau tidak.

"Ukh" Baekhyun kembali merintih...begitu Chanyeol menghempas pegangan tangannya, membuat tubuh mungilnya terhuyung dan merosot saat menghantam motor sport Chanyeol.

"Cepat naik" Ucap Chanyeol setelahnya.

Baekhyun berusaha bangkit melawan pening dengan merambati motor sport itu lalu menggelengkan kepala pelan. Nafasnya begitu terengah...bahkan bibir cherrynya terlihat semakin memucat pasi.

"Cukup...hentikan semua ini, apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Ku mohon...berhenti memanfaatkanku dengan foto itu!"

Chanyeol terdiam, Ia memang tak bisa membri alasan apapun...hanya saja Chanyeol elalu ingin dekat dengan Baekhyun. Itu saja...terlebih kehadiran Sehun saat ini menjadi ancaman sial baginya...karna, tak ada satupun yang bisa menyentuh kelinci manis miliknya.

"Cepat naik!" Titah Chanyeol lagi

"Jawab aku! Kau tak bisa seperti ini! kau menyiksaku Park!"

"Tck!" Chanyeol berdecak kesal, Baekhyun memang sakit...tapi anak itu tetap saja keras kepala dan banyak bicara. Tanpa peringatan ia mengangkat paksa tubuh Baekhyun dan mendudukkannya di motornya.

"KAU INGIN MENCULIKKU LAGI?! TURUNKAN—

"Diam...atau aku memperkosamu di tempat ini" Ancam Chanyeol setengah mendesis, membuat Baekhyun menciut seketika dan lebih memilih menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam.

.

.

"Mulai sekarang...aku yang akan mengantarmu pulan." Ucap Chanyeol saat memakaikan helmetnya untuk Baekhyun.

Namja mungil itu membulatkan mata lebar. Jangan katakan Chanyeol mulai memaksanya lagi! berhadapan dengan Chanyeol di kelas saja sudah membuatnya sekarat! Apalagi pulang bersamanya setiap hari.

"ANDWAEE!" Jerit balik helm hitam itu dan menggeleng kasar.

"Kau tak memiliki opsi lain selain patuh padaku Baekhyun" Kekeh Chanyeol seraya memegang helm Baekhyun agar berhenti menggelengkan kepala seperti itu.

Sesaat kemudian, seorang namja kurus datang mendekati keduanya dan menyerahkan sebuah ransel pink pada Chanyeol. Ya...namja yang beberapa saat lalu diperintahnya untuk mengambil ransel milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih saja menunduk dan memukul-mukul helmet di kepalanya...sangat frustasi. Bahkan hingga Chanyeol mengenakan ransel di punggungnya pun, namja cantik itu tetap berkutat dengan tekanan batinnya. Yang benar saja...setiap harinya bersama Chanyeol? itu mimpi buruk. Baekhyun tak yakin...Chanyeol akan mengantarnya selamat sampai di rumah, namja itu pasti memiliki niat terselubung di balik semua ini.

.

.

"Jangan tidur!" Seru Chanyeol saat membawa kedua lengan Baekhyun agar memeluk perutnya dengan erat.

Baekhyun menggerutu kesal...ini bahkan masih pertengahan pelajaran, tapi Chanyeol sudah membawanya berkeliaran di luar sekolah seperti ini, lalu apa gunanya ia pergi ke sekolah hari ini?

"K-kau satu-satunya orang yang membuatku bodoh!" Ujar Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Seraya menatap surai coklat Chanyeol, detik itu pula...ia baru menyadari, Chanyeol rupanya tak mengenakan helmet.

Chanyeol terkekeh dan mempercepat laju motornya, membuat namja mungil itu memeluk perutnya lebih erat.

"Dan aku yang akan membuatmu satu peringkat di bawahku."

Baekhyun membelalak lebar...saat kembali mengingat apa yang diucapkan Kyungsoo beberapa waktu lalu. Chanyeol yang paling berkuasa namun Dia pula yang paling jenius di sekolah...terbukti, namja itu selalu menduduki peringkat pertama di pararlelnya. Kaya, pintar, tampan...semua kesempurnaan itu melekat dalam diri Chanyeol, namun tidak untuk kepribadiannya! Baekhyun sangat membencinya melebihi apapun.

"Cih! K-kau pikir aku percaya?! memangnya kau bisa ap—

"Guru privatmu" Sergah Chanyeol tiba-tiba, membuat Baekhyun semakin menggila. Ia benar-benar tak bisa lepas dari Chanyeol, jika itu benar-benar terjadi.

"P—privat? KAU BERCANDA?! AKU TIDAK MAU!"

.

.

.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!" Ketus Baekhyun seraya menyentak tangan Chanyeol yang hendak menurunkannya dari motornya

"Aku tak yakin kau bisa melakukannya ...Tsk"

Baekhyun memicingkan mata mendengarnya, ia tetap bersi keras beringsut seorang diri...namun yang terlihat bocah manins itu begitu tertatih melakukannya, dan berakhir dengan tersungkur di bawah motor Chanyeol.

"Puas?" Ujar Chanyeol seraya merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun dan membuatnya berdiri.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" Baekhyun kembali menyalak... Ia benar-benar muak menghirup udara yang sama dengan Chanyeol di halamannya sendiri.

"Ku anggap itu sebagai ucapan terimakasihmu Baek"

 **HUP**

Chanyeol mengangkat bridal tubuh mungil itu dengan tiba-tiba, membuat Baekhyun berteriak dan meronta kesal karenanya.

Dejavu...Ya, Baekhyun merasakannya. Kemarin Sehun pun melakukan hal yang sama, bedanya...bersama Sehun lebih manis dan menyenangkan. Tak penuh paksaan seperti ini.

.

.

"TURUNKAN AKU PARK!"

"Ya Tuhan... Sayang jangan berteriak-teriak seperti itu!" Omel Jaejong begitu membuka pintu utama rumahnya. Seketika itu pula ia menutup bibir dengan tangannya begitu melihat pemuda di hadapannya, dan Dia seorang namja yang berbeda.

"Bukan Sehun? Nugu—

"Pak Chanyeol _imnida_ " Sergah Chanyeol, sebelum Yeojja itu menyelesaikan ucapannya

"Chanyeol? Ah! jadi ini Teman belajar Baekhyun eum?" Tukas Jaejong antusias.

Teman belajar? Sesaat Chanyeol mengernyit...ucapan Yeojja itu benar-benar terdengar aneh, tapi setelahnya ia menyeringai tipis. Sepertinya kelinci manisnya, memang memberi banyak peluang untuknya berbuat lebih ...menyusup masuk ke dalam keluarga itu tanpa hambatan. Dan Baekhyun tak mungkin lagi lepas darinya...jika ia bisa mengambil hati keluarga itu.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa menit kemudian**

"Maafkan sikapnya...Tak biasanya Baekhyun bersikap seperti itu pada siapapun" Sesal Jaejong begitu mengantar Chanyeol di pintu utama rumahnya. "Mungkin karena kalian teman baik...jadi Baekhyun sering mengajakmu bertengkar Chanyeollie" Lanjutnya lagi.

Chanyeol menyeringai dalam diam. wanita itu benar-benar tak tau apapun saat ini.

"Ah aku rasa itu karena Baekhyun tak bisa mengerjakan tugasnya di sekolah hari ini" Ucap Chanyeol bermaksud mengadu.

"Benarkah? Baekhyun masih sakit , anak itu tak bisa mengikuti pelajaran dengan kondisi seperti itu" Ujar Jaejong penuh sesal

"Jika anda mengizinkannya...aku akan datang setiap hari untuk membantunya belajar" Tawar Chanyeol sembari menyembunyikan senyum liciknya.

"Ah! tentu saja... Kau benar-benar anak yang baik. Kami sangat berterima kasih...kau bersedia melakukannya demi Baekhyun, datanglah kemari sesuka hatimu...anggap ini rumahmu sendiri Chanyeollie"

Lihat...Ia pintar mengambil hati orang bukan?...Yeojja itu bagai terhipnotis saat berbicara dengannya. Jaejong memang baru bertemu dengan Chanyeol saat ini, tapi melihat pembawaan Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya yakin...hanya Chanyeol teman yang sesuai dan paling memahami putranya melebihi apapun.

"Ah! Bibi Jae. Aku harus segera pulang, untuk meminta izin pada Ayah terlebih dahulu "

"Uhum...sampaikan salam kami untuk Ayahmu, dan berhati-hatilah di jalan Chanyeollie"

"Hn..."

Sesuai rencana...bahkan terlalu mudah dari apa yang ia pikirkan. Tapi ini menjadi awal yang manis untuk menjerat Baekhyun lebih dalam lagi.

' _ **Kejutan untukmu...sayang'**_

.

.

..

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

.

 **Next Chap**

"U—ukhhh! Se—sakhh! Appa menyingkir dari tu—buhku!." Ronta Baekhyun dari balik selimutnya, begitu sesuatu yang berat menimpa tubuh telentangnya. Dan Baekhyun yakin...itu pasti Ayahnya.

Berulang kali ia ia menggeliat kasar, berusaha mendorong sosok yang masih di yakininya sebagai Yunho itu. Oh sungguh... bukan waktunya bercanda seperti ini di saat kepalanya terasa hampir pecah karena pening. Ayah macam apa dirinya?!

"APPAA HENTI~

"Annyeong..."

"AAAAHHH...CHANHYEOLMPFTH~UMMPFTHH!."

.

.

.

.

Aloohaaaa Gloomy hadir membawa Chapter Empatnya...

Ah ya, mari kita timpuk Chanyeol bareng-bareng :) di chapter ini.

Naenanya sabar dulu yaaa...

Untuk LOFL dan BOAWR ditunggu okeee... masih ketik hehe

*Okee... Review Jusseyooo, jika sayang Gloomy dan FF nyaa T_T (biar semangat update hehehehehe)

*Love U...

*IG= **gloomy_rosemary**

Dan seperti biasa, untuk:

 **Elinassi , SHINeexo , Byunsilb , xiaobao , meyriza , neniFanadicky , ckhsqueen , oelum96 , ambar istrinya suho, buny puppy , Asandra735 , bbhyn92, RatedMLovers614 c, Tiara696 , Msymt22 , Hunnieh , zerofour56 , veraparkhyun , LightPhoenix614 , restikadena90 , indiv 321, rismaaa45 , dayahbyun , jjaeseopj , nisahyun , Eun810 , mutianafsulm, micopark , merica super , sehunluhan0905 , nolachanbee , chanbaekssi , RealSkull12, laxyovrds , hunhanshin , park chan2 , baekbee, Beefvcker , byunlovely, thyachan , Ayaa, banniee, ee da rii, rinb, YaharS, xlslfi , lupa, rimaa, AlexandraLexa, Chanbaek769 , ApplepieB , 8ternity , azrchanbaek , henhen, park chan2 , Park RinHyun-Uchiha c, pongpongi , tkxcxmrhmh, myzmsandraa99 , meanieismylifeu, chan92 , hikmabobohu09 , Eka915 , selepy c, chanbaek llovers, fansanakayam, Adik Iparnya Park Yoora , BananaOhbanana, inspirit7starlight, n3208007, annachanbaek07 , dan All Guest**

Review lagi neeee...

Aaaannyeeeeoooooooooooooooong

Saaaraaaaanghaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeee


	5. Chapter 5

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast : Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Kyungsoo,** **2MIN** **,** **YunJae**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **(Remake. ChanBaek Vers.)**_ _ **cerita ini milik**_ _ **Gloomy Rosemary aka. Cupid'KM**_

 _ **.**_

 **Previous chapter**

Lihat...Ia pintar mengambil hati orang bukan?...Yeojja itu bagai terhipnotis saat berbicara dengannya. Jaejong memang baru bertemu dengan Chanyeol saat ini, tapi melihat pembawaan Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya yakin...hanya Chanyeol teman yang sesuai dan paling memahami putranya melebihi apapun.

"Ah! Bibi Jae. Aku harus segera pulang, untuk meminta izin pada Ayah terlebih dahulu "

"Uhum...sampaikan salam kami untuk Ayahmu, dan berhati-hatilah di jalan Chanyeollie"

"Hn..."

Sesuai rencana...bahkan terlalu mudah dari apa yang ia pikirkan. Tapi ini menjadi awal yang manis untuk menjerat Baekhyun lebih dalam lagi.

' ** _Kejutan untukmu...sayang'_**

* * *

.

.

 **Love Sick**

 **Chapter 5**

.

.

.

Smirk tajam terkembang sempurna,mengawali kaki jenjang yang kini memijak tepat di hadapan pintu utama kediaman Byun.

Chanyeol sedikit berdehem, sebelum akhirnya menekan bel di sisinya. Dengan pasti dan tanpa sungkan sedikitpun. Sesekali pemuda itu tampak menaikkan kaca mata minus yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya, yakin... penampilannya kali ini akan membuat kedua orang tua Baekhyun jatuh terkesan padanya.

"Chanyeollie.."

Tak berselang lama, pintu terbuka...dan wanita itu terlihat terpukau dengan penampilannya kini. Pemuda tampan berkharisma, jenius dan tentunya memiliki hati yang mulia. Terlebih Chanyeol pun bersedia meluangkan waktunya demi Baekhyun, tentu hati Ibu mana yang tak terkesima dengan pemuda seperti Chanyeol.

"Masuklah .. ah! Maaf jadi merepotkanmu seperti ini" UjarJaejong sembari mempersilakan Chanyeol masuk.

"Tak masalah Bibi Jae... sebagai sahabat, sudah seharusnya meringankan beban Baekhyun"

Sejenak Jaejong terlihat menghentikan langkahnya lalu memutar tubuh, sambil tersenyum. "Ya Tuhan... betapa bersyukurnya diriku kali ini" Ujarnya sembari melepas appron merah miliknya, menggulungnya lalu meletakkannya di sisi meja. "Baekhyun sulit menerima lingkungan barunya. Tapi sepertinya denganmu...anak itu bisa membuka diri. Dan aku benar-benar berterimakasih padamu Yeollie" Lanjutnya lagi, masih membimbing Pemuda itu untuk berjalan menuju kamar putra kecilnya.

Wanita itu sedikit mempercepat langkah riangnya, seolah masih tak jemu menujukkan betapa bersyukurnya ia kali ini, melihat Putra kecilnya mendapat teman sebaik Chanyeol. karna selama ini, yang Jaejong tau, Baekhyun selalu berbaur dengan teman-teman yeojjanya.

Berkeliaran di manapun bahkan ber tingkah sesuka hati dengan penampilan eksentriknya. Tentu membuat Appanya kerap naik darah karena ulahnya kala itu.

Dan kali ini, keputusan pindah rumah sepertinya membawa keberuntungan untuknya dan Yunho.. Lihat saja, Putra kecilnya mendapat seorang teman namja sebayanya, sungguh perkembangan yang luar biasa bukan?

.

.

.

"ini kamar Baekhyun, masuk saja... anak itu masih tidur di dalam" Ucap Jaejong sedikit membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun, dan di sanalah sesosok namja mungil tengah meringkuk nyaman di balik selimut tebalnya.

"Tidur? sepertinya kedatanganku hanya akan mengganggunya Bibi Jae, sebaiknya aku datang di esok hari saja" Ujar Chanyeol, berpura bersikap sungkan di hadapan Yeojja itu. namun sebenarnya dalam diam ia menyeringai, yakin Jaejong tak akan membiarkan dirinya datang dengan percuma ke rumah ini.

"Astaga kau ini, ...siapa yang mengganggu? Tak apa, bangunkan saja, anak itu akan kecewa jika tau kau pulang tanpa bertemu dengannya terlebih dahulu...lagipula bukankah kau berjanji akan menginap di sini Yeollie?" Tekan Jaejong memaksa.

Dan dirasa Chanyeol mengangguk tersipu, barulah Ia mendorong tubuh tinggi itu untuk melangkah masuk. "Cha... Masuklah"

Tepat dugaannya, Jaejong tak akan membuatnya kecewa malam ini. Yeojja itu yang tak peka...atau memang dirinya yang pintar memanfaatkan situasi di sini? Rasanya semua rencananya berjalan lancar tanpa hambatan, dan itu benar-benar membuatnya tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan mangsa manisnya.

"Jangan sungkan...bangunkan saja" Bujuk Jaejong lagi, saat dirinya berniat meninggalkan ruangan penuh dengan pernak-pernik merah muda itu. Ia tersenyum senang begitu pemuda tampan di hadapannya menangguk menyetujuinya, lalu melangkahkan kaki pergi dan menutup rapat pintu kamar tersebut.

.

.

Chanyeol kembali mengulas smirk tajam kala menatap lekat...sosok yang masih terlelap di atas ranjangnya, ia beralih meletakkan tas ranselnya di meja Baekhyun, untuk melangkah perlahan mendekati ranjang berukuran King itu.

"Gotcha"

Pemuda itu membuka perlahan jaket miliknya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok mungil di depan sana, lalu melemparnya asal ke lantai.

.

Seakan tak jemu mengulas seringai khas miliknya, Chanyeol merangkak naik lalu memeluk tubuh Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba. membuat namja mungil itu menggeliat sesak dan tak nyaman ditindih seperti itu.

.

"U—ukhhh! Se—sakhh! Appa menyingkir dari tu—buhku!" Ronta Baekhyun dari balik selimutnya, begitu dirasa sesuatu yang berat menimpa tubuh telentangnya. Dan Baekhyun yakin...itu pasti Ayahnya.

Berulang kali ia ia menggeliat, berusaha mendorong sosok yang masih di yakininya sebagai Yunho itu. Oh sungguh... bukan waktunya bercanda seperti ini di saat kepalanya terasa hampir pecah karena pening. Ayah macam apa dirinya!

"APPAA HENTI~

"Annyeong..."

"AAAAHHH...CHANYEO~UMMPFTHH!."

Bocah itu tersedak jeritannya sendiri, begitu Chanyeol membekap cepat bibirnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Baekhyun terbelalak lebar dan mengerang tertahan, tak percaya sosok yang menindihnya saat ini adalah Chanyeol.

Berulang kali menggeleng kasar, berharap semuanya hanyalah bagian dari bunga tidurnya. Namun bekapan tangan besar dan seringai tajam itu terlihat begitu nyata untuknya..

Ia benar-benar tak sedang bermimpi kali ini. tapi bagai mana mungkin namja mengerikan itu menyusup masuk ke dalam kamarnya?

"Mungkinkah aku baru saja membangunkan seorang putri tidur eum?" Ujar Chanyeol sambil melirik piyama tidur berbentuk dress pink, yang mulai tersingkap memperlihatkan paha putih itu.

Sontak, membuat Baekhyun mengerang tertahan dengan dada kembang kempis mengiringi deru nafas jengkelnya sendiri. Baekhyun tau...Chanyeol tengah merendahkannya saat ini.

"Tatapan macam apa ini? kau tak suka dengan kejutanku kali ini" Lagi, Pemuda itu kembali bermain dengan emosinya.

"URMM!" Baekhyun menjerit, namun tetap saja tak membuat bekapan itu terlepas dari bibirnya.

"Haha.. . kau memakai rok mini saat tidur? sexy sekali huh"

Baekhyun membulatkan mata berang. "UMPHHH!"

"Apa hn? bicaralah yang benar... ah! atau kau ingin tangan ini melakukan sesuatu di sini" Chanyeol mulai meraba paha Baekhyun, menggelitiknya ke atas... hingga nyaris mencapai celana dalam Baekhyun.

"ARHHMM!" Jerit Baekhyun frustasi. Kedua kakinyapun terlihat terkatup menjepit tangan besar itu.

Tak pelak, membuat Chanyeol makin tertawa keras melihatnya, tidakkah ini terlalu menyenangkan menggoda Baekhyun seperti ini. Ia beralih menyingkirkan tangan kirinya dari paha Baekhyun lalu memainkan surai pirang bocah mungil itu,

namun kedua obsidiannya mulai antusias menelisik setiap sudut kamar penuh dengan ulasan merah muda di sekelilingnya

"Tck! Aku mulai tak yakin kau seorang namja..." Decak Chanyeol begitu menatap dinding dan langit-langit kamar Baekhyun, semua tak luput dari corak feminim tersebut. "Dan apa ini?... Menggelikan" Lanjutnya lagi seraya mengangkat sebuah boneka bunny putih di sisinya, mengayunkannya tepat di wajah Baekhyun yang masih dibekapnya

Baekhyun makin meradang melihatnya, ia sedikit menyentak dan mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Chanyeol. Lalu menggigit telapak tangan itu sekuat mungkin.

"Arght~!" Erang Chanyeol sambil mengangkat cepat tangannya dari bibir Baekhyun, tapi Ia mendadak terbelalak geram begitu melihat bekas gigitan kontras di telapaknya. Namun belum sempat ia menyentak marah...Baekhyun telah lebih dahulu mendorong tubuh tingginya hingga terhempas keras ke ranjang.

 **'** **BRUGH'**

Baekhyunpun tak segan-segan merangkak menduduki perut Chanyeol dan mencengkeram kerah kemejanya. Memandangnya picik bahkan sarat akan umpatan muak.

"Tak cukupkah kau memperlakukanku semena-mena! Jangan menghinaku dengan lidah brengsekmu Park! KELUAR!"

Sesaat Chanyeol terdiam mendengar gertakan berang bocah berparas manis itu, tapi tentu saja tak sama sekali membuatnya ciut untuk terus menggoda Baekhyun. "Rapunzel?...Chinderella?"

"Ah! Atau sleeping beauty? Lucu sekali..." Lanjutnya lagi seraya mengerlingkan mata.

" TUTUP MULUTMU!"

Jerit Baekhyun lagi sambil menguatkan cengkeraman tangannya pada kerah pemuda itu. Tatapan manik caramel itu tak lagi sendu, terlihat sembab namun menghunus tajam... menunjukkan ia benar-benar habis kesabaran mengadapi Chanyeol.

Sejauh ini, Baekhyun hanya meyakini... Chanyeol telah meracuni pikiran kedua orang tuanya, hingga memberinya akses lebih menyelinap masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tidak! Chanyeol terlalu jauh mengusik hidupnya, dan ia tak akan membiarkan namja itu berlaku sesuka hati menindasnya di depan keluarganya sendiri.

"..."

Chanyeol mengulum senyum, sama sekali tak berniat untuk menjawab apapun dan hanya menatap lekat wajah penuh emosi itu, menggoda bocah manis itu seakan menjadi candu tersendiri untuknya.

"KELUAR DARI KAMARKU!" Sentak Baekhyun lagi, seraya menarik kasar kerah Chanyeol, membuat pemuda tampan itu terguncang karenannya. Amarahnya makin meledak begitu melihat Chanyeol seperti seorang maniac...tak pernah berhenti menatapnya dan menyeringai menjengkelkan, bahkan namja itu terlihat begitu menikmati, meski diguncang sekasar itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa pergi, jika kau menahanku seperti ini...tsk! atau kau memang sebenarnya bernafsu dengan tubuhku hn?" Ucapnya santai masih dengan seringai terkembang di sudut bibirnya.

Baekhyun terbelalak lebar..., tapi setelahnya Baekhyun merutuk jengkel begitu menyadari arah pandang Chanyeol pada posisinya yang tengah menduduki perut pemuda itu.

"BRENGSEK! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU JIKA KAU TAK ANGKAT KAKI DARI RUMAH INI! PERGI PARK!"

"Astaga! BAEKHYUN!"

Jaejong tiba-tiba saja merangsak masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun, begitu mendengar suara gaduh dari ruangan tersebut. Dan terperanjat hebat, melihat Putranya tengah menduduki perut Chanyeol bahkan sampai mencekik dan membentur-benturkannya di bantal. Ya Tuhaan...Chanyeol bukan boneka bunny miliknya...bagaimana mungkin anak itu berlaku semena-mena seperti itu. Pikir Jaejong

"E—eommaa~" Baekhyun cepat-cepat melepaskan cengkeramannya di kerah Chanyeol dan menunduk tanpa beranjak dari perut Chanyeol. Tak tau bagaimana menjelaskan situasi tersudutnya pada Ibunya itu.

"Tak seharusnya kau memperlakukan temanmu seperti itu! turun dari perut Chanyeol!" Omel Jaejong seraya berkacak pinggang, tatapannya makin menghunus tajam , tak habis pikir Baekhyun bisa bersikap liar dan lancang seperti itu.

"Tidak apa Bibi Jae... kami hanya sedang berlatih untuk drama minggu depan" Ujar Chanyeol tiba-tiba, sembari mengulas senyum semenawan mungkin. Namun tanpa di sadari wanita itu, tangan kanannya mulai bergerak menahan paha Baekhyun agar tak beranjak dan tetap menduduki perutnya. Membuat Baekhyun membulatkan mata tak terima, namun ia tak bisa menyentak lebih...karena memang Baekhyun tak tau hal busuk macam apa yang tengah direncanakan Chanyeol saat ini.

"Drama? Benarkah? Kau tak sedang melindungi Baekhyun bukan?" Tanya Jaejong penuh selidik, merasa ragu. "Bibi benar-benar melihat Baekhyun berlaku kasar padamu"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Bukankah itu berarti sandiwara Baekhyun bagus, sepertinya latihan kami berhasil" Ungkap Chanyeol lagi membuat wajah Jaejong yang sebelumnya panik...kini berangsur luruh.

Sementara, bocah mungil yang menjadi pusat perhatian itu, hanya diam menunduk dengan kedua tangan saling meremas-remas. Ingin menyela membela diri atau bahkan mengungkapkan apa yang tengah terjadi rasanya percuma. Lihat saja...Jaejong terlihat lebih antusias dengan Chanyeol di bandingkan dengan dirinya. Ia korban di sini, tak seharusnya menjadi pihak yang dipersalahkan. Dan lagi...Bagaimana mungkin Jaejong percaya begitu saja dengan semua bualan Chanyeol? Siapa Putranya sebenarnya? Chanyeol atau dirinya?

Ah! jika saja ia memiliki kekuatan magis untuk menghentak Chanyeol jauh-jauh dari rumahnya, tanpa harus bersusah payah menyingkirkannya...mungkin sudah Baekhyun lakukan semenjak dulu. Tapi mustahil Baekhyun lakukan, sekali saja salah bertindak...semua akan menjadi bumerang baginya, dan ia tetap terperangkap dalam permainan namja iblis itu.

"Hhh...syukurlah, Eomma pikir kalian memang sedang bertengkar...Ya sudah makan malamlah terlebih dahulu. Yunho sudah menunggu kalian di bawah" Ujar Jaejong seraya mengelus belakang kepala Baekhyun, namun bocah manis itu masih tetap tak merespon dan hanya mempoutkan bibir kesal.

"Maaf Bibi Jae ...aku tidak makan malam, karna banyak materi yang harus kupersiapkan untuk Baekhyun nanti"

Jaejong tertegun, ia benar-benar terpukau mendengar alasan Chanyeol, oh sungguh! tak ada pemuda sebaik Chanyeol di dunia ini.

Rela melewatkan waktu makan malamnya hanya untuk mempersiapkan hal yang bahkan bukan untuk kepentingannnya sendiri, melainkan untuk kebaikan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol benar-benar pemuda yang mengesankan. Ungkap Jaejong dalam hati.

"BICARA APA KAU! SIAPA YANG BUTUH MATERI—

"Baiklah, biar Eomma yang membawakan makan malam kalian kemari. dengan begitu kalian bisa belajar sembari makan bukan?" Sela Jaejong, membuat Baekhyun menelan bulat jeritannya sendiri.

Bocah itu kembali memandang tak terima, yang benar saja makan bersama Chanyeol di kamarnya?! Itu bukan solusi ...Jaejong hanya akan memeperlebar kesempatan bagi Chanyeol menjeratnya lebih lama di ruangan kesayangannya itu.

"E—eomma! Aku makan bersama Appa! Di bawah...a—aku tidak .. aku—

"Baekhyun...temani Chanyeol di kamar, lihat...dia sudah bersedia datang kemari hanya untuk membantumu belajar. Biar Eomma yang menemani Appamu"

"Tapi Eommaa—

 **BLAMM**

Pintu tertutup rapat, segala bentuk pembelaan darinya tak akan berarti jika kedua orang tuanya sudah menaruh hati pada pembawaan Chanyeol. Ah! Baekhyun benar-benar tak pernah menduga...manusia licik itu menelusup ke dalam rumah dan mengacaukan ketenangannya seperti ini.

Dua mata cokelat itu masih menatap sayu pada daun pintu di hadapannya, besar harapan... lapisan kayu itu terbuka lebar hingga kedua orang tuanya melihat fakta yang tengah berputar saat ini. Dirinya benar-benar ditindas...semua ucapan bahkan senyuman manis itu hanyalah tameng muslihat Chanyeol. Dan ia tau, suatu rencana licik tengah disembunyikan Chanyeol di sini.

Berulang kali mengumpat lirih...tak percaya biang sial itu menimpa dirinya berkali-kali, Baekhyun sama sekali tak ingin mengenal Chanyeol, menatap wajahnyapun rasanya benar-benar memuakkan. Apalah arti semua kesempurnaan yang dimiliki pemuda tampan itu, jika semua bertolak jauh dengan hati dan tabiatnya. Ya...Chanyeol sangat—sangat licik dan mengerikan, melebihi apapun itu.

' Iblispun rasanya tak akan sanggup menandinginya' Batin Baekhyun..

Namun tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya meremang, begitu hembusan hangat menerpa tengkuknya. Baekhyun yakin betul, Chanyeol sepertinya mulai berulah.

"Bertekuk lutut?" Bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga Baekhyun, sedikit memberi jilatan kecil di lubang telinganya hingga membuat namja cantik itu terperanjat hebat karenanya.

Cepat-cepat Baekhyun meraba tepian ranjang, hendak lompat menghindarinya.

Tapi sial!

Chanyeol lebih cepat merengkuh perutnya, menghempasnya di ranjang dan membuatnya telentang tanpa bisa berkutik sedikitpun . Berulang kali Baekhyun memaksa bangkit, tapi kembali merintih payah... begitu Chanyeol menduduki pahanya.

"Menyingkir!" Gertak Baekhyun masih terus mencari pegangan ingin melepaskan diri, namun Chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan melihatnya...seolah memang benar-benar memperhitungkan semua usaha Baekhyun akan sia-sia.

Baekhyun makin kebas, melihat Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan seringaian tajamnya itu. Baekhyun akui...Chanyeol memang pandai mengendalikan situasi di rumahnya, tapi apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikiran Chanyeol hingga berbuat sejauh ini. Baekhyun bahkan selalu merasa tak pernah menyulut api dengan namja Park itu. Dan jika memang terkait dengan kesalahannya menampar Chanyeol kala itu...tidakkah itu terlalu berlarut-larut dan berlebihan. Oh ayolah... hanyalah sebuah tamparan, tak sebanding dengan hati dan harga diri yang terinjak seperti ini.

"Baik aku menyerah! Katakan apa yang menjadi maumu! Semua akan ku lakukan lalu lepaskan aku!"

Seringai itu tiba-tiba saja pudar, tergantikan raut penuh dengan aksen stoic miliknya. Chanyeol sedikit berdecih mendengarnya, menandakan ia benar-benar tak suka dengan kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan namja cantik itu.

'Melepasmu?! Bodoh sekali!' Seru Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Kau yakin?" Chanyeol sedikit merunduk, dan berbisik tepat di bibir Baekhyun, membuat bocah manis itu mati-matian menahan nafas demi meredam degup jantungnya.

"Y—ya, asal kau melepaskanku...d-dan menghapus foto itu...ku mohon berhenti mempermainkanku dengan foto menjijikkan itu"

Chanyeol kembali mengulas smirk tajam mendengarnya, tangan kanannya tampak menelusup ke bawah tengkuk Baekhyun, sedikit mengangkatnya...hingga namja cantik itu menengadah karenannya. "Menjijikkan? Tapi itu dirimu...tubuhmu"

"Kau mencurinya dariku! Hapus dan jangan pernah mengungkitnya...aku hanya memohon padamu sekali ini saja Park... a—apapun akan kulakukan untuk—

"Dengan tubuhmu"

Baekhyun berhenti meracau, dan mengerjap polos mendengar bisikan Chanyeol...samar-samar ia menangkap maksud tersembunyi dari sorot tajam itu.

"A—apa?" Tanyanya masih dengan mengerjap tak mengerti.

"Mudah saja aku melenyapkan foto ini, tapi itu jika kau menyerahkan tubuhmu padaku" Jelasnya seraya membawa ujung jari telunjuknya menyusuri hidung mancung Baekhyun hingga berakhir di bibir tipisnya.

"Aku rasa kau tak cukup bodoh untuk mencerna kalimat ini...Bukan?" Ucapnya lagi sambil menyeringai lebih lebar. Yakin...Baekhyun akan menelan bulat-bulat tawarannya untuk menghapus foto tersebut.

Sesaat Baekhyun tampak menggigit bibir, namun sedetik kemudian ia membulatkan mata lebar begitu menangkap maksud ucapan tersebut. Tidakkah itu berarti Ia harus bercinta dengan Chanyeol? Sesama namja? Chanyeol gila! Namja itu benar-benar kelewat batas merendahkannya. Tak cukup semua kata dan perlakuan yang meremukkan hatinya...Tapi Chanyeol juga membanting seluruh harga dirinya dengan syarat terkutuk itu.

"K—KAU BRENGSEK PARK! AKU—Mmmpfthh— **'Chupp'**

"Hhh...itu syarat mutlak untuk mengakihirinya, tapi jika tidak...sebaiknya Simpan energimu, karna jeritanmu tak akan mengubah apapun" Ujar Chanyeol usai melumat paksa bibir kissable itu lalu mengecup foto erotis Baekhyun di layar gadgetnya.

"Kau tau? ini baru permulaan ...sayang" Lanjutnya lagi sembari menyeringai

Baekhyun memalingkan wajah ke kanan, terlalu muak mendengar semua ucapan itu. Bahkan Ia tak berniat sedikitpun menatap wajah tampan di atasnya. Emosinya bukan main lagi, Chanyeol benar-benar membanting telak seluruh harga dirinya.

"Brengsek" Lirihnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, berusaha menahan air mata yang perlahan merembas dari pelupuknya. Berulang kali Baekhyun mengepalkan tangan untuk tetap kuat dan lantang menghadapi pemuda itu, tapi jika ditindas seperti ini... tentu sangat membuatnya tertekan. Baekhyun merasa seorang diri. Dan ia tak sanggup lagi.

Chanyeol sedikit mengernyit menyadari bocah mungil itu diam-diam terisak lirih. Samar ia merasa sesuatu benar-benar mengusik kala melihat rembasan tipis dari balik caramel eyes itu. Apa sikapnya keterlaluan?

Mengenai foto itu, hanya sebagai alasan baginya untuk tetap berhubungan dengan Baekhyun, membuat bocah berparas cantik itu selalu di dekatnya dan tak ingin jauh dari pandangannya.

"A—aku tak sanggup melakukannya, apa kau akan mengancamku dengan menyebar foto itu?" Tanya Baekhyun lirih masih dengan memalingkan wajah ke samping, Tak ingin jika sampai Chanyeol melihatnya menangis. Karna Chanyeol akan semakin menginjaknya jika ia lemah.

Chanyeol berdecih mendengarnya, ia beralih menyingkir dari posisi menduduki paha Baekhyun dan menggenggam erat ponsel dengan potret Baekhyun di layarnya,

' Yang benar saja menyebarnya dan membuat semua namja melihat tubuhmu! Tck! Kau hanya milikku ByunBaekhyun! ' Serunya dalam hati.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan ku lakukan dengan foto itu?" Ujarnya seraya melirik Baekhyun dari ekor matanya.

Baekhyun hanya diam...tetap berbaring dengan wajah memaling ke kanan, membiarkan bulir bening itu lolos cepat dari pelupuknya. Chanyeol bukanlah pribadi yang bermain dengan ucapannya, apapun bisa Dia lakukan tanpa memandang perasaan siapapun. Terlebih jika itu tentang perasaannya...mana Chanyeol peduli dengan tekanan batinnya saat ini.

Hatinya terlanjur remuk untuk bocah seusianya... menghadapi masalah yang dianggapnya begitu pelik. Baekhyun hanyalah seorang anak kecil, tak sanggup sendiri dan ditekan seperti itu...tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya, selain muak pada dirinya yang begitu lemah di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Pergi..." Isak Baekhyun seraya menutup mata dengan punggung tangannya.

"Tsk!...apa aku sedang melihat gadis menangis di sini?"

alih-alih menjauh seperti yang diharapkan Baekhyun... Chanyeol malah semakin menggoda dengan mendekatkan wajahnya kembali.

Lebih dekat dan lekat...hingga nyaris tak bisa bagi Baekhyun bernafas dengan benar.

"Menggelikan" Lanjut Chanyeol.

 **'BUGHH'**

Namun raut tampan itu mendadak mengeras begitu sebuah boneka bunny tiba-tiba saja di hempas tepat mengenai wajahnya.

Chanyeol memang tak megerang bahkan menyentak marah pada sosok mungil di bawahnya, melainkan ia hanya mengulas seringai tipis di ujung bibir. Membuat Baekhyun makin mengepalkan tangan kesal di buatnya. Oh sungguh! manusia macam apa ...Chanyeol sebenarnya? Di saat batinnya sudah kebas seperti inipun, pemuda itu masih saja merendahkan dirinya dan menyeringai sebodoh itu.

"J—jika kau tak pergi dari sini! A-aku akan memanggil temanku kemari!" ancam Baekhyun gugup.

Chanyeol berdecak geli. "Siapa temanmu hah? Panggil saja"

Baekhyun mengerang jengkel. Tak bisa dimaafkan... Chanyeol benar-benar kelewat batas saja... Ia akan memanggil semua sahabat terbaiknya, dan menghukum Namja itu beramai-ramai.

Masih dengan mata menghunus tajam, Baekhyun mulai meraih gadget pinknya.. menekan kesal beberapa digit nomor. hingga terdengar nada sambung, dan—

"Seulgi! Panggil Kisum dan Jeannie kerumahku! aku butuh bantuan kalian untuk—

" Semua temanmu wanita?" Sergah Chanyeol, terpingkal... bahkan nyaris tersedak tawanya sendiri.

Membuat Baekhyun membisu, merasa... tidakkah pertanyaan itu terdengar kembali melempar remeh padanya.

 ** _('Halloooo... Baek! kau di sana? Yya!')_** Suara Seullgi masih memanggil di dalam sambungan telfonnya.

"..." Namun tak ada sahutan, namja kecil itu merasa... salah bertindak memanggil semua sahabat wanitanya di hadapan Chanyeol.

 ** _('Baekkie! apa kau ingin mencoba dress baruku?')_**

Semakin parah, begitu suara keras Seulgi terdengar bodoh ... dan Chanyeol mendengarnya.

Baekhyun kebas, memandang gadget yang masih menyala itu dengan jengkel. Lalu menatap Chanyeol yang terpingkal ... ah sial! ia benar-benar dipermalukan jika seperti ini.

Wajahnya memerah menahan malu, hingga tangan mungil itu memutus sambungan telfonnya tanpa basa-basi, tak peduli sosok dalam sambungan itu masih antusias ingin bersenda dengannya.

"Mengapa menutupnya? kurasa kau belum selesai bicara mengenai 'dress baru' itu"

 **BUAGHHHH**

Boneka bunny gempal itu, kembali dihempas mengenai kepalanya. Membuatnya berdecak keras lalu meremas boneka tersebut... sejenak menatapnya, sebelum akhirnya ia melempar bunny itu ke arah kamar mandi hingga kebas di dalam bath upnya.

Sontak saja Baekhyun berjengit terkejut dan makin meradang melihat bunny kesayangannya dibuang seperti itu.

"Kau sakit Park!"

"Hn?" Gumam Chanyeol santai.

"Kau pikir kau siapa! Ini kamarku! Kau tak berhak melakukan apapun di sini!"

Chanyeol hanya diam... memandang lebih lekat wajah menahan emosi itu, terlalu menyenangkan melihat Baekhyun seperti ini...oh! demi apapun itu...setiap ekspresi yang diulaskannya benar-benar menggemaskan. Semua Bunny yang tercecer di setiap sudut kamar itupun tak akan sanggup menandinginya.

"Jangan kau pikir kau memiliki segalanya dan kau bisa berbuat sesuka hati seperti ini! KRIMINAL! LICIK!" Jerit Baekhyun, tak akan puas sebelum dirinya terengah payah

"Selesai?" Bisik Chanyeol datar seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"ARRRH!" Baekhyun mengacak surai pirangnya frustasi, percuma ... berbicara lantang hingga nafasnya terengah-engah. Semua hanya akan menjadi ocehan menggelikan bagi namja seperti Chanyeol.

 **CKLEK**

.

Tiba-tiba saja knop pintu diputar,namun secepat itu pula Chanyeol menyeret tangan Baekhyun untuk beringsut turun...dan memposisikan tubuh keduanya di sebuah meja kecil, tepat di samping ranjang Baekhyun.

"A—akh! Ini sakit Yeol!" Gerutu Baekhyun tak terima, Chanyeol menariknya seperti itu...bahkan dipaksa duduk berhadap-hadapan demikian.

"Apa kalian belum selesai berlatih drama? Eomma dengar...Baekhyun masih berteriak-teriak" Tak lama kemudian pintu itu benar-benar terbuka, dan seorang wanita cantik melangkah masuk...lengkap dengan makan malam di atas nampannya.

"Kami baru saja mengakhirinya...ini waktunya bagimu untuk belajar Baekkie" Jawab Chanyeol seraya menatap lembut namja mungil di hadapannya, lalu meraih beberapa buku dari dalam ranselnya.

Sementara Baekhyun tampak membulatkan mata mendengarnya. Apa-apaan Chanyeol?! Baekkie Dia bilang?Sial! apa Chanyeol mulai mengelabui Ibunya lagi dengan sikap manis itu?

Tidak! ini tak bisa terus menerus dibiarkan...dan membuat Ibunya semakin jatuh terkesan pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun beralih menatap ibunya. "Eomma...Chanyeol—

"Aku tau kondisimu masih lemah, tapi cobalah untuk fokus sedikit saja... mengerti?" Ujar Chanyeol lembut seraya menyentuh pipi Baekhyun dan membuatnya berpaling menatapnya kembali.

"Lepaskan tanganmu!" Seru Baekhyun sambil menyentak kasar tangan Chanyeol dari wajahnya. ini benar-benar memuakkan...tipuan sikap manisnya benar-benar menghanyutkan Jaejong, Lihat saja Ibunya tampak berbinar dengan cara Chanyeol memperlakukan dirinya saat ini.

"Ahaha...bagaimana bisa kalian semanis ini eum?" Jaejong tertawa melihat Putra kecilnya berulang kali menyentak tangan Chanyeol saat mengacak surai pirangnya itu, terlihat sedang menahan kesal memang...tapi wajah babyface Baekhyun benar-benar menggemaskan.

Baekhyun menjerit dalam diam, dan hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya pasrah di atas meja belajar kecil itu.

"Waee? apa masih pusing... sayang?" Ujar Jaejong sembari meletakkan hidangan malamnya tepat di sisi Baekhyun, lalu setelahnya Ia merengkuh tubuh mungil itu untuk dipeluknya sehangat mungkin. Berulang kali Jaejong menyentuh kening dan leher Baekhyun bergantian, memastikan demam Putra kecilnya telah meluruh...walau nytatanya suhu tubuh Baekhyun masih sedikit panas.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, dan makin membenamkan kepalanya dalam dekapan wanita cantik itu. Andai ia bisa membuka suara dan mengungkapkan semua yang terjadi pada Ibunya, mungkin batinnya tak kan sekacau ini. Tapi mustahil Baekhyun lakukan, jika serigala itu tak pernah melepaskan tatapan awas terhadap dirinya. Oh ayolah! Baekhyun tau, Chanyeol tengah mengancamnya dari sorot mata itu

"Eomma...temani Baekhyun di sini...nee?" bisik Baekhyun lirih, takut kalau-kalau Chanyeol mendengarnya.

"Yyaa...bukankah sudah ada Chanyeol yang menemani di sini. Eomma harus pergi malam ini sayang. Dan Chanyeol yang akan menjagamu di rumah"

"P—pergi?! Mengapa mendadak?! Eomma tak mengatakan pada Baekhyun terlebih dahulu?!." Tanya Baekhyun setengah menjerit, tentu saja ia kalut bukan main mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa Ibunya sesuka hati mengatakan ingin pergi tanpa meminta izin darinya. Itu curang...dan lagi Baekhyun sama sekali tak ingin di rumah bersama iblis mengerikan itu.

"Maafkan Eomma sayang" Jaejong mengecup pelan dahi Baekhyun "Eomma harus menemani Appa menemui client pentingnya malam ini, mungkin hanya 2 atau 3 jam saja... lalu kami akan segera pulang" Janji Baekhyun, sambil mengulas senyum cantik.

"Tidak bisa! Ini mendadak! Baekhyun tidak mau!" Kekeuh Baekhyun sembari mencengkeram ujung cardigan Ibunya, tak menginginkan wanita itu beranjak sedikitpun dari posisinya.

"Baekhyun—

"EOMMAA!" Seru Baekhyun kesal, apapun alasannya...ia tak kan mengizinkan kedua orang tuanya melangkahkan kaki keluar dari rumahnya, atau jika tidak...riwayatnya akan habis di tangan Chanyeol.

"Boo ...Tuan Han sudah menunggu kita, lekaslah ganti pakaianmu" Yunho tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu yang terbuka.

"Lihat, Appa sudah memanggil Sayang...Cha, belajarlah bersama Chanyeol...kau tak mungkin menyia-nyiakan waktu Chanyeol yang diluangkan hanya untukmu bukan?" Ucap Jaejong seraya menangkup pipi tirus Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu Baekhyun ikut!"

"Yyaa...bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? kau tak bisa meninggalkannya sendiri di sini"

"Baekhyun ikut!" Kekeuh Baekhyun, sambil memeluk perut Ibunya dan memejamkan matanya seerat mungkin. Rasa takutnya bukan main lagi...jika harus di hadapkan dengan Pemuda yang bahkan selalu melecehkannya di manapun mereka bertemu pandang.

"Yya! Yya! Yya! Kau bukan anak kecil lagi...apa yang akan dikatakan client Appa jika melihat bocah sebesar dirimu mengekor Appa dan Eommanya" Yunho yang melihat tabiat manja Baekhyun kambuh lagi, terpaksa membuka suara.

"Appaa... Baekhyunsakit!" Rengek Baekhyun masih terus memeluk erat perut ibunya. "Eommaa...ja—ngan pergi nee? Eomma tak ingin Baekhyun semakin sakit bukan?" Rengek Baekhyun lagi, mencoba sekeras mungkin menarik simpati dan perlindungan dari sosok cantik itu.

Jaejong menatap iba, tak sanggup melihat Putra kecilnya merengek dengan kedua mata berkaca-kaca seperti itu. Ia semakin menarik tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya dan mengecup keningnya berkali-kali.

"Yunnie ...biarkan Baekhyun ikut bersama kita, ku mohon" Ujar Jaejong sembari menatap penuh harap pada suaminya.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya mengerjap melihat interaksi keluarga itu, Oh sungguh! Baekhyun benar-benar dimanjakan di luar batas normal oleh Ibunya, merasa geli namun juga takjub melihat perubahan sikap Baekhyun di hadapan kedua orang tuanya, dari berang menjadi bayi baru lahir kemarin seperti ini. Ajaib sekali!...Tapi mungkin memang benar...ini sikap asli Baekhyun sesungguhnya.

"Tidak bisa Boo, bukankah sudah ada Chanyeol di sini yang akan menemaninya di rumah"

"APPPAA!"

"Tidak!"

Baekhyun meratap menerima penolakan Ayahnya, dan ia tak bisa terima begitu saja di bentak seperti itu. Bibirnya terpout kesal, Ayahnya benar-benar tak memiliki nurani ingin meninggalkan dirinya bersama namja gila seperti Chanyeol. Tapi sedetik kemudian ...dalam diam Baekhyun menyeringai tipis, Ya...Ia masih memiliki pintasan lain untuk memaksa kedua orang tuanya tak pergi malam ini.

"Nghh~ "

"B—Baekhyun!?" Jaejong terperangah hebat begitu Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja lunglai dalam pelukannya, berulang kali Ia menepuk dan mengguncang tubuh mungil itu, namun nihil...tak ada rekasi apapun darinya.

"Apa yang terjadi?! Buka matamu sayang!" Pekik Jaejong, makin ketakutan... kala mata itu benar-benar tertutup rapat. "Sayang! Eomma mohon!Yunnie! semua ini salahmu!" Racaunya lagi,terdengar kacau... hampir menangis.

.

Yunho takut bukan kepalang melihatnya, ini bukan pertama kalinya Baekhyun pingsan karena dibentak olehnya. Oh Sungguh, Pria kekar itu benar-benar menyesal lebih dari apapun, tak seharusnya ia bersikap seceroboh ini, dan mengulang kesalahan yang sama.

"B-Baekhyun...maafkan Appa nak...Appa menyesal" Sesal Yunho, sambil berlari cepat hendak merengkuh tubuh mungil Putranya, namun karena terlalu panik...membuat gerakannya serba salah, bahkan hingga merangsak-rangsak istrinya hingga terjengkang ke belakang. "Ah! Ya Tuhan! Cepat panggil dokter Boo"

Chanyeol turut bangkit ingin mendekati Baekhyun. Terkejut memang, melihat Baekhyun tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri tanpa sebab seperti itu, namun detik itu pula ia menghentikan langkahnya begitu menyadari sesuatu yang ganjal dari Baekhyun.

Kedua matanya memang terpejam erat, namun terasa aneh begitu kelopak mata itu sesekali berkedip kecil. Dan itu cukup membuat Chanyeol menarik kesimpulan Baekhyun tengah berpura-pura saat ini. Dan lagi...yang benar saja, dibentak Ayahnya yang bahkan masih terkesan sangat lembut bisa membuatnya pingsan seperti itu.

Jadi Baekhyun selalu menggunakan trik seperti ini saat terdesak? Ya...cara yang sama saat namja mungil itu melarikan diri darinya beberapa waktu lalu. Lucu sekali.

' Kau mungkin bisa membodohi orang tuamu berulang-ulang, tapi mengelabuiku untuk kedua kali...sayangnya mustahil Baek' Gumam Chanyeol dalam hati.

Chanyeol sedikit menarik senyum, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali berjalan mendekati sepasang suami istri yang tengah menggila karna buah hatinya itu.

"Tak perlu memanggil Dokter... Paman" Ujarnya tiba-tiba.

Sontak saja Yunho menatapnya tajam. Bagaimana mungkin tak perlu memanggil Dokter? Apa pemuda itu tak melihat kondisi Baekhyun saat ini? sebagai Ayah, tentu Ia sama sekali tak menginginkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Putra kesayangannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mungkin membiarkan Putraku seperti ini...semua salahku, tubuhnya terlalu ringkih...seharusnya aku tak berbicara sekasar itu terhadapnya" Sesal Yunho lagi.

Chanyeol memutar bola mata jengah, ia kambali melihat sikap berlebihan dari orang tua Baekhyun, kontras sekali dengan perlakuan Minho terhadapnya.

"Boo cepat panggil Jung Uissa—

"Serahkan padaku, aku bisa membuatnya siuman dalam waktu cepat"

Baik Jaejong maupun Yunho saling membulatkan mata mendengarnya, mereka pikir Pemuda di hadapannya tengah bercanda dengan ucapannya. "A—apa?"

Chanyeol terkekeh, menyadari sepasang suami istri itu sepertinya menganggap ucapannya hanya sebagai lelucon. "Beberapa kali, aku mendapati kondisi Baekhyun seperti ini saat di sekolah"

Baekhyun menjerit dalam diam.

'Omong kosong! Semua itu tidak benar! Brengsek kau Park!' Batin Baekhyun geram. Mungkinkah Chanyeol tau... dirinya sedang berpura-pura di sini? Oh sial! itu bukanlah suatu yang baik baginya.

Jaejong makin terbelalak lebar mendengarnya. "Pingsan di sekolah? Baekhyun tak pernah bercerita sedikitpun pada kami tentang hal itu"

"B-baik! cepat lakukan sesuatu...ku anggap kau tau cara menanganinya, jangan biarkan Putraku berlama-lama tersiksa seperti ini"

"Hn... tentu Paman, bisakah kita membaringkannya di ranjang?" Tawar Chanyeol setelahnya.

Meski memejamkan mata dan melemaskan tubuh selunglai mungkin, namun diam-diam Baekhyun memendam gugup dalam sandiwaranya. Terlebih saat Appanya dan Chanyeol menyusupkan tangan masing-masing di setiap lipatan lengan dan kakinya. Memang terlihat wajar, tapi bagi Baekhyun ...Ia merasa janggal dengan tangan Chanyeol yang melingkari punggungnya, dan berakhir dengan telapak tangan yang menyentuh dadanya...lebih tepatnya menangkup dadanya dengan penuh.

"Hati-hati Yeol" Awas Yunho begitu keduanya mengambil langkah pertama.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pasti menanggapinya, namun samar-samar bibir merah itu terlihat mengulas sebuah seringai

'Sejauh mana kau bisa bertahan dengan sandiwaramu Hn?' gumamnya dalam hati seraya memandang wajah terpejam itu lebih lekat. Seringaiannya makin tajam begitu melirik sebelah tangannya.

Tangannya benar-benar dalam posisi strategis. Pikirnya

Tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho, jemari panjang itu mulai bergerak nakal menggesek nipple Baekhyun dari luar, meremasnya lembut dan...

"Ugh!"

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Baekhyun terlonjak dari gendongan dua Pria itu.

"Ada apa? Baekhyun sadar?" Ujar Yunho terkejut begitu menyadari tubuh putranya berguncang.

"Aku rasa Baekhyun masih belum siuman... Paman" jawab Chanyeol sembari melirik wajah babyface penuh dengan rembasan keringat itu.

"Tapi tadi itu—ah! Cepat Yeol baringkan anak ini" Yunho kembali menghela nafas kecewa, tapi ia yakin betul Putranya bergerak dan mendengar suara seperti lenguhan tertahan darinya.

Sementara itu Baekhyun makin menjeritkan sumpah serapah dalam batinnya. seharusnya Ia mencekik Chanyeol detik ini juga,

Di saat seperti ini...namja gila itu masih saja mencuri kesempatan melecehkannya...bahkan itu dilakukannya di hadapan Ayahnya sendiri. Tapi Baekhyun tak bisa berbuat apapun...Ia sepenuhnya terjebak dalam sandiwara yang dibuatnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Yunho beralih sedikit menjauh demi memberi ruang, dan membuat Chanyeol leluasa melakukan apa yang harus dilakukannya demi Putra kecilnya. Bagiamanapun Ia telah bertaruh pada ucapan Chanyeol beberapa saat lalu, bukankah itu berarti Chanyeol berpengalaman menangani kondisi Baekhyun seperti saat ini.

Awalnya Chanyeol hanya diam, tak melakukan apapun selain menatap wajah penuh gugup di hadapannya. Ia sepenuhnya tau...Baekhyun sangat gelisah saat ini.

Tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan pasangan suami istri Byun itu, Chanyeol mulai memberanikan diri merunduk mendekati wajah Baekhyun, lalu berbisik sangat lirih namun cukup di dengar dengan baik oleh bocah mungil itu.

"Bangun...atau aku melakukan hal yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehmu... aku tau sandiwaramu Baek"

Baekhyun gemetar, apa maksud tak terpikirkan olehnya? Jangan katakan Chanyeol akan melakukan hal gila di hadapan kedua orang tuanya! Beberapa saat lalu saja, Namja itu berani melecehkannya.

Meski diancam demikian, Baekhyun tetap diam bergeming...memejamkan mata erat dan mempertahankan posisi tak sadarnya.

"Chanyeollie...apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Ujar Jaejong tak mengerti, begitu melihat Chanyeol berada dalam jarak yang cukup dekat dengan Putranya.

Chanyeol mengulum senyum mendengarnya sebelum akhirnya Ia memandang lekat, bibir kissable di hadapannya.

"Sedikit memberinya nafas buatan mungkin" Bisiknya lagi, entahlah ... Suami istri Byun itu mendengarnya atau tidak.

 **DEG**

Nafas buatan? Chanyeol Gila!Mana bisa Ia berdim diri saja...dengan niatan tak waras itu.

"ANDWAEEE!"

Secara mengejutkan, Baekhyun bangkit duduk dan mendorong wajah Chanyeol menjauh...sebelum namja itu melakukan hal mengerikan di hadapan kedua orang tuanya.

Namun Chanyeol hanya mengulas smirk di ujung bibirnya, tidakkah ini sesuai dengan perhitungannya. Baekhyun sudah pasti tak akan tahan dengan ancaman yang Ia bisikkan.

"Baekhyun!" Jaejong menghambur cepat memeluk Baekhyun, begitu melihat Putra kecilnya siuman dalam waktu singkat. "Eomma benar-benar takut sayang.."

Tak cukup dengan wanita itu, Yunho pun dirasa cukup takjub melihatnya, apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan Chanyeol hingga dengan mudahnya menarik kembali kesadaran Baekhyun. seolah...pemuda itu memangmemiliki bakat medis tersembunyi. Pikir Yunho.

"Kau mendengar Eomma... sayang?" Tanya Jaejong lagi.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil, namun tatapannya begitu menghunus pada sosok tampan di sisi Ayahnya.

"Paman... ku rasa anda bisa memenuhi janji dengan Client penting anda. Aku bisa menjaga Baekhyun dengan baik di sini...percayalah padaku"

Yunho menepuk jidat mendengarnya, ia hampir lupa dengan janji penting itu. cepat-cepat Pria kekar itu melihat arlojinya dan bernafas lega begitu menyadari masih ada seperempat jam terisisa.

"Baekhyun...Appa tak bermaksud mengecewakanmu, tapi ini sesuatu yang mendadak dan penting untuk Appa Ujar Yunho sembari mengelus kepala Baekhyun. Sesaat mencium kening Putranya lalu beralih menarik tangan jaejong.

Akan tetapi namja kecil itu hanya mempoutkan bibir tak suka, siapa peduli dengan perusahaan. Ia hanya ingin bersama kedua orang tuanya sekarang ini juga.

"Cepat Boo.." Yunho mulai merengkuh bahu istrinya

"Yunnie...kau bisa menemuinya sendiri bukan? Aku tak bisa meninggalkan Baekhyunn—

"Yya...Tuan Han akan membawa serta istrinya malam ini, aku tentu tak bisa datang seorang diri tanpa pendamping. Itu tidak sopan...dan menurunkan citraku, Boo"

"Tapi Baekhyun—

"Ssshh...Chanyeol bisa menjaganya di rumah. Lagipula...Chanyeol yang membuatnya siuman bukan. Aku yakin Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja bersamanya"

Ucap Yunho lagi, menyela kalimat istrinya.

.

.

"Eommaaa~" Rengek Baekhyun sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Jaejong menatap tak tega, kendati demikian ia tak bisa membiarkan suaminya pergi seorang diri. Dengan berat hati wanita cantik itu melepas dekapannya dan menangkup wajah babyface putranya.

 **Chupp**

"Maaf sayang...Eomma harus pergi "

Ujarnya lembut setelah mengecup pipi kanan Baekhyun.

"Tapi Eomma aku—

"Yeollie... Baekhyun mungkin akan banyak merengek padamu, tapi ku harap kau terbiasa dan mengerti dirinya"

"Apapun akan kulakukan untuknya ... Bibi Jae" Jawab Chanyeol sambil melirik licik bocah di sisinya

"Ah! Aku benar-benar bersyukur Baekhyun mendapatkan teman sepertimu Yeollie. Kami pergi ne...telfon jika terjadi sesuatu di rumah, mengerti?"

Satu senyuman menawan dari Chanyeol, cukup meyakinkan pasangan suami istri Byun beranjak pergi dari ruangan penuh dengan pernak pernik merah muda itu.

 **BLAMMM**

.

.

Pintu tertutup rapat...serapat kuasa Chanyeol memerangkapnya kini. Ia tak mampu berucap apapun, jika semuanya sudah jelas-jelas dipastikan percuma. Chanyeol kembali menang atas dirinya.

"Hanya ada kau dan aku di sini."

Baekhyun tercekat mendengarnya, situasi seperti ini kembali terulang. Hari di mana hanya ada dirinya dan Chanyeol dalam satu ruangan, adalah hari yang menyisakan petaka baginya. Baekhyun tau pasti Chanyeol tak akan tinggal diam...namja itu selalu memiliki peluang untuk mengendalikannya.

"Dan aku sama sekali tak peduli!" Jawab Baekhyun sinis sembari beringsut menuruni ranjangnya, lalu mendekati hidangan yang telah Jaejong persiapkan untuknya. Dibandingkan membuang waktu percuma bersama namja itu. lebih baik ia mengisi perutnya yang kosong. Terlalu banyak menjerit karena Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya lapar.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan melihat namja mungil itu makan dengan lahapnya, tanpa sedikitpun menghiraukannya. membujuknya beralih mendekati Baekhyun dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Princess" Ejek Chanyeol.

"Diam Brengsek!" Baekhyun memalingkan wajah ke samping dan kembali melahap suapannya. Sama sekali tak berniat melihat Chanyeol sedetik saja.

Namun tiba-tiba saja caramel eyes itu membulat lebar begitu Chanyeol menangkup pipinya dan membuatnya berpaling menatapnya.

"Aku lapar...suapi aku" Titahnya tiba-tiba. sebelah tangannya pun mulai sigap menarik tengkuk Baekhyun mendekat.

Tentu saja Baekhyun menggeram tak terima mendengarnya. Siapa Chanyeol! seenak jidat memerintahnya seperti itu.

"Apa~mmppfthh! Urmmmh! Mmmm." Baekhyun terbelalak lebar, begitu Chanyeol menyatukan bibir keduanya tanpa peringatan, dan meraup lumatan makanan dalam mulutnya dengan lidah basahnya. Begitu rakus...namun cukup membuatnya melemas hebat.

"Lezat" Gumam Chanyeol setelahnya seraya menjilat bibirnya seduktif.

Baekhyun masih mematung dengan bibir sedikit terbuka, terlalu terkejut mendapatkan perlakuan semacam itu. Chanyeol benar-benar menyesap habis lumatan makanan dalam mulutnya. Demi apapun itu, adakah detakkan jantung yang lebih gila selain ini? dan Chanyeol nyaris membuatnya serangan jantung.

"Kau sepertinya menikmati bibirku" Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun, membuat namja cantik itu lekas tersadar dari lamunannya.

"YACKK! KAU GILA YEOL!" Jerit Baekhyun jengkel, sembari mengusap kasar bibirnya dengan lengan piyamanya.

Berulang kali pula Ia menggertak dengan tangan mungil yang tak pernah berhenti menggbrak meja kecilnya, namun bukannya menciut...Chanyeol malah semakin mendekati wajahnya.

"Suapi aku...jika tidak, aku akan melakukan lebih dari yang tadi"

Baekhyun memicing sengit dan menggerutu kesal tak jelas, walau demikian namja mungil itu tetap mengambil satu suapan untuk Chanyeol. Sial! Ia benar-benar tak sudi melakukan semua ini untuk bedebah sepertinya.

.

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh selidik

"Hn?"

"Tck! Untuk apa kau datang ke rumahku? Apa kau sedang berencana memperkosaku?!"

Chanyeol yang masih fokus membaca lembar demi lembar buku sambil melahap suapan Baekhyun hanya terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

"Apa kau sebegitu inginnya, aku memperkosamu?" Jawabnya santai.

"T—tidak!... sama sekali tidak!"

Chanyeol menyeringai, Ia beralih mencondongkan tubuh ke depan melampaui meja kecil itu, membuat Baekhyun bergerak panik ke belakang, namun sayang...tepian ranjang menjadi sekat baginya untuk bergerak lebih, hingga ia pasrah Chanyeol memejarakannya dengan jarak sedekat ini.

Kedua matanya terpejam erat, tak perlu di ungkapkan pun...Baekhyun tau, Chanyeol akan menciumnya lagi.

'Fuhhh'

Chanyeol meniup pelan bibir mungil itu, membuat pemiliknya sedikit menggigil

"Aku nyaman di sini, rumahmu, kedua orang tuamu...Ah! dan jangan lupakan, aku guru privatmu mulai saat ini"

Baekhyun membuka matanya cepat begitu Chanyeol hanya meniup bibirnya bukan menciumnya seperti yang diyakininya beberapa saat lalu.

"J—jangan bercanda!"

"Park Chanyeol tak pernah mengingkari janjinya...ingat itu" Bisik Chanyeol seraya mengetuk-ngetuk kening Baekhyun dengan bukunya.

"Kau yang membuat janji! Bukan aku!"

Chanyeol tersenyum remeh, sama sekali tak mendengar celoteh Baekhyun . dan lebih memilih menyingkirkan hidangan malam keduanya dari atas meja... menggantinya dengan beberapa buku tebal miliknya.

"Tsk! Apa kau lupa besok ujian? Pelajari rumus ini dan kerjakan soal yang kubuat dalam waktu 10 menit" Titahnya telak. Seraya bergerak cepat membuka buku itu, tepat di hadapan Baekhyun.

Tapi bocah itu hanya membulatkan mata tak terima. Lancang sekali Chanyeol memerintahnya demikian! Ia tak suka diperintah dan bekerja di bawah tekanan seperti itu.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tau, jika kau tak pernah membiarkanku mengikuti pelajaran dengan normal! Shirreo aku tak ingin mengerjakannya! Kau pikir kau—

Seruannya seketika terhenti begitu Chanyeol kembali menunjukkan potret dirinya dalam layar gadget hitam itu.

"Kau tak bisa melawan guru privatmu"

"Berhenti memaksaku dengan foto itu!" Jerit Baekhyun seraya menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Mudah saja...aku hanya tinggal mengirimnya pada Ayah dan—

"BAIKLAH!" Teriaknya Baekhyun keras, lalu dengan gusar ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di hadapan Chanyeol. Merampas buku dan membuka tiap lembarnya dengan kasar. "Aku akan mengerjakannya" Lirihnya tak rela

"10 menit dari sekarang, gagal berarti hukuman"

Baekhyun mengacak surai pirangnya frustasi, Chanyeol benar-benar pemaksa dan berlaku sesuka hatinya sendiri, Selama Chanyeol memegang kunci matinya, mau tak mau ia tetap harus melakukan semua yang namja itu inginkan.

.

.

.

"5 menit " Chanyeol mulai menelisik isi ranselnya, lalu menunjukkan benda hitam berbentuk bulat di tangannya.

"APA –APAAN KAU?!" Teriak Baekhyun histeris, Ia tau benda macam apa itu... tapi untuk apa Chanyeol membawa vibrator terkutuk itu kemari.

"3 menit.."

"AISSHH! Hks..." Baekhyun nyaris menangis panik belum mendapatkan jawaban apapun. Pikirannya benar-benar terasa buntu saat ini. Sekali lagi...Ia benci melakukan sesuatu di bawah tekanan seperti ini. dan lagi ancaman semacam itu benar-benar membuatnya takut bukan kepalang, bagaimana jika Chanyeol mulai berulah dan menghukumnya dengan vibrator itu?

Sementara Chanyeol hanya mengulum senyum geli, melihat namja mungil itu tampak kebingungan mencari rumus yang sesuai dengan soal miliknya. Bibir menggumam tak jelas dengan surai yang tak berbentuk lagi karna terlalu sering di acak itu, benar-benar membuat wajah Baekhyun semakin menggemaskan di matanya.

.

.

"2 menit."

"Bisakah kau tutup mulutmu itu!" Seru Baekhyun gusar, ditatap dengan jarak sedekat itu benar-benar mengacaukan konsentrasinya. Terlebih Ia sedang pening hebat malam ini. Dan itu benar-benar mengganggu.

' Iblis! Pemaksa! Memuakkan! Mesum! Siapa yang mau dengan manusia sepertimu! Kupastikan kau akan menjadi perjaka tua seumur hidupmu!' Sumpah Baekhyun dalam hati sembari melirik sengit namja yang sedari tadi memandangnya dengan smirk tajam itu.

.

.

"Waktu habis, serahkan padaku"

"AH! Tunggu sebentar! aku belum selesai mengerjakannya!" Kekeuh Baekhyun seraya melindungi kertasnya dengan melingkarkan lengan kirinya.

Namun usahanya berbuah sia-sia, begitu Chanyeol membuka paksa tangannya dan menarik kertas itu dengan mudahnya.

"Disiplin itu penting" Ujar Chanyeol seraya menelisik jawaban yang tertulis di kertas Baekhyun, lalu beberapa saat kemudian Ia melirik namja cantik itu dan menyeringai remeh.

"kau gagal"

"YACK! Bagaimana bisa aku mengerjakannya! Kau mengancamku! memaksaku! Dan tak mengajariku apapun!"

"Hn...aku hanya ingin tau sejauh mana kemampuanmu"

"ini Gila! GILAA!" Gerutu Baekhyun keras, lalu beralih memilih membaringkan tubuh saja...meringkuk memeluk bunnynya jauh lebih nyaman di bandingkan menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang memintamu tidur! Bangun!" Sentak Chanyeol begitu usai menuliskan jawaban benar di kertas Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggumam malas, dan makin mempererat pelukannya pada bunny putih itu. Namun tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun mengernyit begitu kepalanya kembali berdenyut pening.

"Kau tak mendengarku? Cepat bangun! Dan kerjakan ini."

"Bisakah aku istrahat sebentar? Aku pusing?"

Chanyeol berdecih mendengarnya, ia tau...Baekhyun tengah beralibi saat ini. Tanpa sepengetahuan namja cantik itu, Chanyeol beringsut mendekatinya dan mengangkat tubuh mungil itu secara tiba-tiba.

Sontak saja Baekhyun memekik terkejut, saat menyadari Ia telah berada di atas pangkuan Chanyeol.

"M-mau apa kau!?" Seru Baekhyun panik

"Mengawasimu" Singkat Chanyeol santai seraya membimbing jemari mungil Baekhyun memegang penanya.

"Aku bisa belajar sendiri, kumohon tak perlu melakukan ini C—Chan, lepaskan aku" Lirihnya sembari berontak ingin bangkit dari pangkuan Chanyeol, namun gagal begitu lengan kokoh Chanyeol merengkuh perutnya dari belakang.

"Jangan banyak bicara...cepat kerjakan saja, atau kau akan menyesal jika melawanku. Kau lihat vibrator ini" Desis Chanyeol, seraya mengendus tengkuk Baekhyun. Sedikit jilatan basah di garis lehernya...dan sukses membuat namja cantik itu menciut patuh padanya.

"Ahnn~ ti—dak! Ku mohon jangan seperti ini" isak Baekhyun, makin gemetar menggerakkan penanya...saat jemari Chanyeol perlahan menyusup masuk ke dalam piyamanya.

"Kerjakan saja"

"Akh!"

.

.

.

.

Beberapa Saat kemudian

"Aishhh! Apa kau tak melihat cara yang kutuliskan tadi? Kerjakan seperti itu!" Sentak Chanyeol sambil menunjuk-nunjuk rumus yang beberapa saat lalu ditulisnya pada kertas jawaban Baekhyun.

"Aku tau!" Jerit Baekhyun kesal, namun bulir bening itu tetap saja merembas deras dari mata rubahnya. Chanyeol yang membuatnya jauh tertinggal dari pelajarannya, Tapi mengapa dirinya juga harus berpayah-payah diperbudak oleh Chanyeol seperti ini? itu benar-benar menyiksanya.

Belajar untuk ujian esok memang baik dan sudah menjadi kewajiban mutlak baginya, Tapi jika kondisinya seperti ini...tentu sudah lain ceritanya. Ya Tuhan!Tidakkah ini seperti ...Chanyeol hanya memanfaatkan situasi untuk memanjakan dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan membentakku!" Serunya lagi sambil melirik sengit ke samping.

Chanyeol mengalah, dan kembali mengamati dengan seksama jemari mungil itu menorehkan poin demi poin jawabannya, hingga ia kembali dibuat gusar begitu jawaban Baekhyun melenceng jauh dari harapannya.

"Aisshh! berapa kali kukatakan, cari percepatan rata-ratanya terlebih dulu! Jika seperti ini bagaimana bisa kau membuat persamaannya? Tck! Bodoh sekali"

Baekhyun menghentikan gerakan penanya mendadak, dan mengepalkan tangan erat-erat. Tak cukupkah dengan bentakan dan ruaman tangan nakalnya? Ia benci Chanyeol mengejeknya seperti itu.

Baekhyun tidak bodoh! Hanya saja ia tak bisa berpikir normal dengan kondisi seperti itu, Oh ayolah...siapa yang tahan mengerjakan sesuatu di pangkuan namja mengerikan seperti Chanyeol. Rasanya tak lama lagi isi kepalanya benar-benar akan segera meledak entah kemana setelah ini.

Merasa tak tahan dan jengkel, Baekhyun mencoret-coret kasar kertas jawabannya. Membuat garis lengkung dan zigzag sekacau mungkin hingga lembaran itu seluruhnya dipenuhi pola absurd dan lusuh. Tak cukup dengan semua itu, Baekhyunpun beralih meremas dan menyobeknya hingga menjadi serpihan kecil tak berarti, Tak peduli Chanyeol akan menerkamnya hidup-hidup setelah ini.

"Ini jawabanku! PUAS?!"

Raut Chanyeol memang tampak biasa saja, hanya diam dan terkesan stoic. Namun tidak untuk sorot kedua obsidiannya. Ya! Manik itu makin menajam...mengisyaratkan Ia benar-benar mengeras dengan apa yang baru saja namja mungil itu lakukan

"Sangat puas" Desisnya kemudian.

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri mendengar bisikan dari belakangnya, perlahan ia memberanikan diri menoleh menghadap Chanyeol. Dan detik itu pula, tubuhnya membeku tak berkutik begitu melihat seringai yang tersungging di bibir merah itu. Berulang kali Baekhyun meneguk ludah payah, ia sepenuhnya tau...itu bukan hanya sekedar seringaian semata. Sesuatu yang terlarang sepertinya tengah terusik dalam diri pemuda itu itu.

"A—apa!? Itu h—hanya kertas" Gagap Baekhyun seraya merambati tepian meja kecilnya. Rasa takutnya kian menjadi-jadi kala melihat Chanyeol hanya diam tak bergeming dan menatapnya lebih tajam. Ia benci terjebak dalam hening seperti ini.

Baekhyun menggeleng kasar karna tak tahan lagi, cepat-cepat ia mendorong meja kecil di hadapannya hingga terpental, lalu merangkak hendak menjauhi Chanyeol. namun tiba-tiba saja...

 **' BRUGH'**

"Ughh~"

Baekhyun jatuh tengkurap begitu Chanyeol menarik kaki kanannya secara mendadak, belum usai ia merintih sesak...kedua manik caramel itu kembali terbelalak lebar kala namja tampan itu memutar tubuhnya mejadi telentang hanya dalam sekali gerakan.

"M—maafkan..aku hanya bercan-da, m—maaf! Ku mohon j—jangan melakukan apapun" Racau Baekhyun kalut.

Chanyeol hanya menyeringai melihatnya dan makin memerangakap tubuh Baekhyun dengan kedua lengan kokohnya. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk tak melawanku" Desisnya kemudian, membuat namja mungil itu makin kalap dibuatnya.

"A—aku...aku, bukan s—seperti itu! a-aku tidak—Anggh~

Chanyeol sama sekali tak mendengarkannya, dan lebih memilih menyerang perpotongan leher mulus di bawahnya.

Menjilat, menyesap bahkan menggigiti tiap bagian yang berhasil di raup bibirnya. Tak ayal...Baekhyun menjerit keras karenanya. Berulang kali tangan mungil itu mendorong dada Chanyeol menjauh bahkan hingga menarik kasar surai coklatnya, namun tetap saja berbuah percuma begitu Chanyeol mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya di kedua sisi kepalanya. Sial! tubuh Chanyeol yang menindihya benar-benar berat, dan ia tak mampu berkutik sedikitpun untuk sekedar menggerakkan kakinya. Terlebih kondisi tubuhnyapun semakin memperparah situasi, Baekhyun tak tau kapan pening kepalanya terhenti dan beralih memberinya kekuatan untuk melawan pemuda brengsek itu.

Baekhyun tak menginginkan semua ini, rasanya setiap bagian tubuhnya terasa remuk menyadari dirinya yang payah itu. "Ahn! Le—phas!...akkh! ti—dak Park! Mmph! Uhmmmpph"

Chanyeol beralih membekap cepat bibir cherry itu dengan ciumannya, segalanya terasa memabukkan. Entahlah...aroma tubuh Baekhyun.. serasa memabukkan untuk. Ia rasa tak ada semanis ini sebelumnya.

Baekhyun mengerang tertahan, pasrah namja tampan itu menguasai dirinya dengan cara seperti ini. Amarahnya makin memuncak, tapi itu hanya tertahan dalam dadanya. Membuat denyut pening di kepalanya makin menjadi-jadi.

"Uhmmp! Le—phasmmph! Mmmmhh"

Bagaikan menegak ekstasi, Chanyeol makin liar menyesap saliva hangat dari bibir cherry itu. Tak peduli sosok yang kini tengah dikerjainya, makin meronta payah. Hingga tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol mengernyit, begitu merasakan sesuatu yang salah. Tubuh Baekhyun sangatlah panas, sampai-sampai menjalar lekat dari tautan bibir keduanya. Dan seharusnya ia menyadarinya sejak awal tadi.

Chanyeol melepas cepat ciuman tersebut dan menatap ke bawah, memastikan kondisi bocah manis itu. namun betapa tercekatnya Ia, saat melihat wajah sembab dengan bibir pucat yang bergetar itu. Chanyeol tak mengerti mengapa, tapi yang jelas...dadanya mendadak sesak melihat Baekhyun seperti ini. Dan ia itu tau...Ia bersalah.

Tanpa disadarinya, kedua tangannya tergerak merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun untuk didekapnya dengan erat. Berulang kali Ia mengecup puncak kepala namja mungil itu seraya meremas lembut surai pirangnya. Berharap, Baekhyun tenang karenanya dan tak lagi menggigil takut seperti ini.

"Maaf" Bisiknya lirih. sembari mengeratkan dekapannya. Semastinya Ia tak harus melakukan semua ini, tapi entahlah...semua tergerak tanpa disadarinya, dan entah pula...mengapa hatinya harus berdenyut nyeri, melihat Baekhyun terisak takut karena dirinya.

.

.

Tak ingin memperparah kondisi Baekhyun, pemuda itu beralih mengangkat bridal tubuh mungil itu dari atas lantai.

Baekhyun memang sedikit melakukan perlawanan kecil, namun tak berarti apapun dengan tubuh lemah seperti itu. Hanya bisa pasrah Chanyeol membawanya menuju ranjang besarnya dan membaringkanya di sana.

.

.

Kedua mata cokelat itu mengerjap tak mengerti dengan semua yang Chanyeol lakukan saat ini. Untuk apa namja itu menarik selimut untuknya dan memposisikan tubuhnya agar berbaring senyaman mungkin di ranjang? Sangat kontras sekali dengan sikapnya beberapa saat lalu. Apa namja itu sudah mulai tak waras? Pikir Baekhyun dalam hati.

Namun Ia kembali terbelalak lebar saat Chanyeol turut beringsut ke dalam selimutnya, dan makin menjerit terkejut begitu namja tampan itu memeluknya erat di dalam sana.

"Anndwaee! A—apa yang kau—

"Sshhh...tidurlah, dengan berpelukan seperti ini. kemungkinan besar tubuhmu akan berkeringat. Dan itu baik untuk meluruhkan demammu" Ucap Chanyeol seraya menarik tubuh Baekhyun semakin masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"T—tidak perlu seperti ini, aku b-baik- baik sa—

"TCK!" Decak Chanyeol keras, membuat namja mungil itu berhenti meracau dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol karna takut. Bahkan kedua tangan mungilnya tampak begitu erat meremas kemeja bagian depan milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis melihat sikap Baekhyun seperti ini. ' Menggemaskan sekali' pikirnya.

"Ini lebih baik" Gumam Chanyeol sambil turut memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Aku menyukai...kau yang patuh seperti ini Baekhyun" Gumamnya lagi setengah terlelap. Dan Baekhyun hanya mengerjap polos melihat namja tampan itu jatuh tertidur dengan memeluknya seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa Jam Kemudian**

Baekhyun kembali membuka cepat matanya dan tersenyum licik saat yakin Chanyeol sepertinya benar-benar jatuh begitu lelap dalam tidurnya.

Tentu Ia tak menyiakan kesempatan seperti ini. Ada hal besar yang harus diselamatkannya. Ya...satu-satunya hal, yang akan menghancurkan masa depannya jika tak segara di rampas dari Chanyeol.

Foto itu!

Di mana Chanyeol menyembunyikan benda terkutuk itu?

Baekhyun menggigit bibir, untuk berpikir keras...sesaat kemudian senyum manisnya terkembang begitu saja...kala mengingat...bukankah Chanyeol menyimpan ponsel dalam sakunya setelah mengancamnya beberapa jam lalu?

Tangan kanannya tampak begitu berhati-hati menyusup ke dalam saku celana Chanyeol, berusaha menarik keluar sesuatu yang diyakininya tersimpan di dalam sana.

'gotcha!'

Baekhyun bersorai girang dalam hatinya, begitu mengenggam benda persegi dan keras di dalam saku Chanyeol, Itu sudah pasti ponselnya. Sedikit lagi, Ia berhasil menarik keluar gadget tersebut.

Begitu pelan dan hati-hati, hanya tinggal satu tarikan lagi dan...

' GREB'

Baekhyun terkejut bukan kepalang, saat tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya erat dan membuatnya tetap tertahan dalam saku celana pemuda itu.

Mustahil jika Chanyeol terbangun!

Tapi mengapa tangan itu menahannya?

Oh Sial! posisi tangan yang menyusup ke bawah seperti ini. membuat wajah keduanya saling berdekatan. Ini benar-benar bukanlah sesuatu yang baik untuknya, terlebih Ia tak bisa menarik tangannya keluar. Chanyeol benar-benar menggenggam tangannya dengan kuat.

"Membangunkanku bukan dengan cara seperti itu Baek" Gumam Chanyeol tiba-tiba masih dengan kedua mata terpejam.

"Seharusnya kau melakukan ini" Lanjutnya sambil menarik tengkuk Baekhyun hingga menengadah, lalu melumat dengan lembut bibir manis tanpa pertahanan itu.

"Amhhmph~...mnh~"

 **'Chup'**

Chanyeol sedikit mengulas senyuman lembut begitu mengecup bibir atas Baekhyun. Kemudian sedikit menggeser kepala namja cantik itu agar bersandar nyaman di dada bidangnya.

"Perhatikan gerakan tanganmu, dan jangan kau pikir kau bisa lepas dariku" Chanyeol menarik keluar tangan Baekhyun dari sakunya, lalu menautkannya dengan jemari panjangnya.

"Cepat tidur" Titahnya kemudian.

Baekhyun masih mengerjap tak mengerti. Apa ia tak salah melihat Chanyeol tak marah bahkan tersenyum padanya? mungkinkah karna rasa kantuknya yang membuat sikapnya terkesan begitu lembut seperti ini? Sungguh...Baekhyun tak mampu menerka pribadi Chanyeol sebenarnya.

Dan lagi ciuman itu?

"Apa kau tak mendengarku?!."

"U—uhm" Lirih Baekhyun gugup, dan memejamkan mata cepat...berusaha jatuh terlelap detik itu juga. Tentu Baekhyun tak menginginkan namja itu marah dan menerkamnya seperti beberapa saat lalu.

,

.

.

.

.

"Apa mereka sudah tidur?" Tanya Yunho seraya melonggarkan ikatan dasinya

Pasangan Byun itu baru saja tiba di kediamannya dan memutuskan melangkah ke lantai atas demi memastikan kondisi Putra kecilnya.

Sementara Jaejong yang mengintip ke dalam kamar Baekhyun hanya terkikik kecil, sama sekali tak menghiraukan pertanyaan suaminya. Melihat Putra kecilnya terlelap begitu nyaman dalam pelukan Chanyeol, benar-benar menggelitik hatinya untuk mengulas senyum sumringah.

"Yya...Boo? ada apa denganmu?"

"Sssh...pelankan suaramu, mereka sudah tertidur. Kajja kembali ke kamar saja" Ujar Jaejong seraya mendorong dada kekar Yunho untuk menjauhi daun pintu itu.

"Benarkah? Anak itu tak menangis lagi bukan?"

"Tidak Yunnie".

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejong terus bercengkerama ringan selama melangkah menuju kamar pribadi keduanya. Sesekali Jaejong tertawa antusias begitu mengingat...sikap menggemaskan Baekhyun saat ingin merengek ikut bersamanya. Dan Yunho hanya terkekeh pelan menanggapinya. Akan selalu ada cerita tentang Putra kecilnya...dan apapun hanya untuk kebahagiaan Baekhyun mereka.

.

.

.

"Mereka sangat manis Yunnie" Riang Jaejong tiba-tiba.

"Hm?"

"Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tidakkah mereka sangat manis? Ah! aku senang Chanyeol di sini"

"Yyaa...kau bicara apa hhoaammh?" Gumam Yunho sambil melingkarkan lengannya di perut Jaejong dari belakang. Lalu memejamkan mata senyaman mungkin.

Jaejong kembali terkikik kecil, Ia berlaih merubah posisi berbaring menghadap Suaminya. Kemudian mengecup lama bibir namja kekar itu.

 **' Chupp'**

"Baekhyun akan bahagia bersama Chanyeol, aku bisa merasakannya Yunnie" Ucapnya riang

"Hmmmh"

.

.

.

.

 **Esoknya**

.

"Berjanjilah esok kau akan datang tepat waktu" Tegas Kyungsoo seraya menepuk-nepuk bahu Baekhyun di sisinya. Sementara Luhan hanya mengangguk menyetujuinya sambil menyesap banana milk di tangannya. Ketiganya tengah berjalan beriringan menuju kantin untuk sekedar melewatkan pertengahan jam istirahat mereka.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan, aku tak tertarik dengan kegiatan apapun di sini" Ujar Baekhyun lesu, sejujurnya Ia masih begitu letih mengikuti pelajaran di hari ini. Jika bukan karna ujian dan paksaan dari Chanyeol. Sungguh Ia lebih memilih meringkuk nyaman di kamarnya.

"Yya! apapun alasanmu, kau harus tetap datang...karna namamu sudah terdaftar di sana" Kekeuh Kyungsoo.

"Tck! Bagaimana bisa kalian sesuka hati se—

"Baekhyun"

Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti begitu tiba-tiba saja seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang.

Sontak saja ketiga namja manis itu menoleh ke belakang, ingin tau.

"S—Sehun" Bisik Luhan lirih, dan hanya terdengar olehnya sendiri.

.

.

"Ya?" Sahut Baekhyun riang.

Sehun terkekeh pelan melihat namja mungil itu tersenyum secantik itu . Sangat manis sekali.

"Bisakah meminta waktumu malam ini?"

"Uhm.. ne" Ucap Baekhyun singkat.

"Jadi kau bisa meluangkan waktu untuk makan malam bersamaku bukan?"

 **DEG**

Luhan mengangkat cepat kepalanya dan memandang penuh ratap pada sosok tampan di hadapannya. Apa ia tak salah mendengarnya? Atau Ia memang sedang berdelusi Sehun berkata demikian pada Baekhyun.

Tapi segalanya terasa nyata begitu memandang jauh ke dalam tatapan dan senyuman itu. Begitu penuh dengan perasaan tersirat di dalamnya. Tapi semua itu untuk Baekhyun...bukan untuk dirinya.

'Apa kau tak melihatku di sini? Mengatakan semua itu di hadapanku...aku yang menyukaimu dan aku yang mengharapkanmu'

'Sejak kapan kau mengenal Baekhyun? Kau mencintainya? Tidak! Seharusnya aku yang mendapatkan senyuman itu...dan seharunya aku yang memenuhi pandanganmu. Hanya aku...bukan Baekhyun! BUKAN NAMJA ITU!' jerit Luhan dalam hati

.

.

Sehun mengernyitkan kening tak mengerti begitu melihat perubahan ketiga raut namja manis di hadapannya. Meski samar...Ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari ketiganya. Terlebih pada seorang namja di sisi Baekhyun, anak itu terlihat seperti tengah menangis dan menahan sesuatu. Ada apa dengan dirinya.

Dan lagi, mengapa Baekhyun menjadi pendiam mendadak seperti ini?

"Se—sehun,sepertinya aku—

"Mmh...Kau di sini rupanya. Oh! kau bertemu seseorang?" Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol datang merengkuh perut Baekhyun dari belakang, mengendus lehernya sesaat dan memicingkan mata pada sosok Sehun.

"Y—yeol" Panik Baekhyun gemetar.

"Hn...terimakasih untuk yang semalam, Kau benar-benar memuaskanku Baekh" Desah Chanyeol tepat di telinga Baekhyun, Namun cukup jelas terdengar oleh Sehun dan juga dua namja lainnya.

"K-kau bicara apa?!"

"Aku tak pernah menduga, kau menyerahkan semuanya untukku. Apa di sini masih terasa sakit?" Chanyeol sedikit merunduk dan menepuk-nepuk butt Baekhyun, membuat namja cantik itu membulatkan mata shock karenannya. Chanyeol gila! Dan semakin gila!.

Sementara Chanyeol tampak menyeringai puas sekaligus menang begitu melihat raut tersakiti dari pemuda sama tinggi dengannya itu. Tak ada satupun yang bisa mendekati bahkan menyentuh Baekhyunnya, keculai dirinya. Ya...hanya Park Chanyeol seorang.

"TIDAK! AKU—~Uhmpph... **Chupp**

"Ahh! Kau malu aku mengatakannya di sini? maaf sayang...aku terlalu senang hingga tak mampu menahannya lagi. Seseorang harus tau...kau hanya milikku"

Desis Chanyeol begitu mengecup bibir Baekhyun, sesaat Ia melirik tajam Sehun. Lalu menarik Baekhyun kasar meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Akh! Sakit!"

.

.

"Baek..." Panggil Sehun lirih, saat memandang punggung sempit Baekhyun semakin menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Kau pikir aku hanya berdiam diri saja? Tsk! Kupastikan aku akan merebut satu dari kesenanganmi" Desisnya dengan tangan terkepal kuat di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

tbc

.

 **next Chapt**

...

"Keluarkan aku dari sini! Kau tak bisa melakukan semua ini padaku!"

 **'CKLEK'**

Baekhyun membulatkan mata lebar, ketika Chanyeol mengunci rapat pintu tersebut...dan berjalan mendekat dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Apa?! b—berhenti menatapku seperti itu!" Panik Baekhyun seraya berjalan mundur ke belakang, namun naas begitu dinding kamar Chanyeol membatasi gerakannya.

"Jauhi Sehun!"

"Kau tak ber—hak mengaturku! Aku dekat dengan siapapun, i—itu bukan urusanmu!" Sentak Baekhyun lantang, meski sesekali terdengar goyah karna gemetar.

"JAUHI SEHUN! KAU MILIKKU BAEK!"

 **BRUUGHH**

"Akh! T—tidak! ahnn! LE—PASH! ! Nghh...Ack!...AHH!"

.

.

.

.  
.

Aloohaa Glommy hadir lagi bawa Chapter 5 nya, sesuai janji kan yaaa :)

Okay Review jusseyo..

Tak review = tak update T_T

Love Of Fallen Leaves 12 sudah up yah...

Dan Update selanjutnya sudah jelas ..

BOAWR/LOFL?

IG = gloomy_rosemary

.

Seperti biasa, Gloomy menyertakan nama reviewer di chap sebelumnya, untuk:

 **Elinassi , SHINeexo , Byunsilb , xiaobao , meyriza , neniFanadicky , ckhsqueen , oelum96 , ambar istrinya suho, buny puppy , Asandra735 , bbhyn92, RatedMLovers614 c, Tiara696 , Msymt22 , Hunnieh , zerofour56 , veraparkhyun , LightPhoenix614 , restikadena90 , indiv 321, rismaaa45 , dayahbyun , jjaeseopj , nisahyun , Eun810 , mutianafsulm, micopark , merica super , sehunluhan0905 , nolachanbee , chanbaekssi , RealSkull12, laxyovrds , hunhanshin , park chan2 , baekbee, Beefvcker , byunlovely, thyachan , Ayaa, banniee, ee da rii, rinb, YaharS, xlslfi , lupa, rimaa, AlexandraLexa, Chanbaek769 , ApplepieB , 8ternity , azrchanbaek , henhen, park chan2 , Park RinHyun-Uchiha c, pongpongi , tkxcxmrhmh, myzmsandraa99 , meanieismylifeu, chan92 , hikmabobohu09 , Eka915 , selepy c, chanbaek llovers, fansanakayam, Adik Iparnya Park Yoora , BananaOhbanana, inspirit7starlight, n3208007, annachanbaek07 , dan All Guest**

Mohon reviewnya lagi

Annyeoooooog

Saranghaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaeee


	6. Chapter 6

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast : Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Kyungsoo, 2MIN, YunJae**

 _ **Disclaimer: cerita ini milik Gloomy Rosemary aka. Cupid'KM**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Previous chapter**

.

"Akh! Sakit! YEOL!"

.

.

"Baek..." Panggil Sehun lirih, saat memandang punggung sempit Baekhyun semakin menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Kau pikir aku hanya berdiam diri saja? Tsk! Kupastikan aku akan merebut satu dari kesenanganmu" Desisnya dengan tangan terkepal kuat di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

 **Love Sick**

 **..**

* * *

.

"Lepaskan aku!" Seru Baekhyun untuk kesekian kalinya, Bahkan berulang kali Baekhyun berontak geram. Tapi semua berbuah sia untuknya, pemuda itu tetap menyeretnya dari hadapan Sehun dan berakhir memasuki ruang kelas seperti ini. Baekhyun kesal bukan kepalang,diperlakuan semena-mena hingga semua pasang mata di ruangan itu memandanganya dengan tatapan menyedihkan, oh sungguh! Ia tak selemah itu.

 **BRAKK**

"Akh! Brengsek!" Umpat Baekhyun keras,begitu Chanyeol menghempasnya hingga terduduk kasar di kursinya.

Chanyeol berdecak remeh, sebelum akhirnya menumpu kedua tangannya di meja, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati bocah itu. Sontak saja, Baekhyun makin jengkel melihatnya,terlebih jika mengingat semua yang dikatakan Chanyeol pada Sehun beberapa saat lalu.

"Wajahmu saat marah….sangat—

Chanyeol membuat jeda, untuk beralih mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya hingga benar-benar menengadah ... menatapnya. "Menggelikan" Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Tch!" Baekhyun berdecih seraya menyentak tangan Chanyeol.

"Pembual besar! MEMUAKKAN!" Jerit Baekhyun, membuat semua perhatian kembali tertuju pada keduanya bahkan semua siswa turut bangkit untuk mengerumuninya secara melingkar.

"Hn….pembual besar?" Chanyeol menyeringai seraya menatap Baekhyun lebih tajam.

Baekhyun tampak meneguk ludah payah melihatnya, namun namja cantik itu menggeleng cepat dan berusaha meyakinkan diri, Ia bisa melawan Chanyeol lalu membuat semua orang tau, Ia tak selemah itu.

"Y—Ya! Kau PEMBUAL! Kau berbohong pada Sehun!"

Chanyeol mengernyit, mendadak panas mendengar Baekhyun menyebut satu nama itu.

"A—aku tak ingin Sehun dan yang lain berpikir buruk tentangku! Kau brengsek Park!"

' **BRAAK!'**

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol menggebrak keras mejanya, membuat bocah mungil itu berjengit terkejut.

"Katakan sekali lagi!" Sentak Chanyeol kemudian. Dibandingkan dengan mendengar Baekhyun mengumpatnya kasar, amarahnya jauh lebih menggila mendengar bocah itu memanggil nama Sehun,bahkan hingga membelanya di hadapannya sendiri.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir,lalu menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Sungguh tak ada satupun yang pernah membentaknya, dan kini Baekhyun takut bukan main…. Chanyeol membentaknya seperti itu.

"Jangan membentakku!" Seru Baekhyun masih dengan menundukkan kepala. Sesekali Ia melirik ke atas, namun masih saja kedua obsidian itu memandangnya dengan tatapan menusuk.

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?"

Seorang wanita membulatkan mata lebar, begitu memijakkan kaki masuk dan melihat seisi kelasnya tampak kacau. Hampir semua siswa meninggalkan kursi, dan berkerumun di satu tempat …tepat pada meja Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ah ya Tuhan! Ulah apa lagi yang dilakukan dua anak itu sebenarnya

Sunny menarik nafas panjang, dan semakin mengukuhkan langkahnya memasuki ruangan kelasnya dengan beberapa buku tebal dalam dekapannya

"Apa yang kalian lihat? Kembali ke meja kalian masing-masing!" Ujar Sunny tegas, sontak saja membuat semua siswa yang berkerumun itu saling berhamburan menyerbu kursi masing-masing. Kecuali seorang namja tinggi yang masih berdiri, menumpu kedua tangannya di meja dan masih menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam.

"Chanyeol….duduk di kursimu sekarang juga!" Titah Sunny telak.

Tak ada sahutan, Chanyeol tetap bergeming….memandang angkuh namja mungil di hadapannya.

"Chanyeol!"

"Tck!" Chanyeol berdecak keras, sesaat ia menyeringai tipis kemudian menduduki kursinya dengan santai. Namun tetap saja….tak melepaskan tatapan tajam itu dari sosok di sisinya.

"Kau akan menyesal setelah ini….Byun Baekhyun" Desis Chanyeol.

 **DEG**

Baekhyun terbelalak lebar mendengarnya. Apa rencana Chanyeol mengancamnya seperti itu? Ia sama sekali tak melakukan salah apapun padanya! Hanya sebatas umpatan 'Brengsek' bukan? Tapi bagaimana mungkin Dia bisa semarah itu?

Baekhyun melirik sengit "Kau marah aku mengumpatmu brengsek? Tch! Kau pikir aku takut denganmu?...kau memang brengsek, terima saja itu!"

Chanyeol menghela nafas jengah, Baekhyun yang tak peka atau memang anak itu benar-benar bodoh!

Berapa kalipun Baekhyun mengumpat bahkan melontarkan sumpah serapah padanya, Chanyeol tak akan peduli. Tapi mendengar namja mungil itu menyebut nama Sehun, Persetan dengan apapun! semua amarahnya akan meledak. Chanyeol sepenuhnya menyadari Sehun menyimpan perasaan khusus pada kelinci manisnya.

"Whatever" Desis Chanyeol seraya mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas meja.

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangan kuat, melihat namja itu berlaku sesuka hati seperti ini. Tak sadarkah Chanyeol, pelajaran Sunny Seonsae tengah berlangsung….tapi bagaimana mungkin anak itu tak memiliki santun sedikitpun.

"Chanyeol! Apa kau memiliki masalah dengan kedua kakimu?" tegur Sunny tiba-tiba,begitu melihat anak didiknya kembali berlaku brandal. Sangat tak semestinya... Dan memang hanya satu pemuda itu. Park Chanyeol.

Sementara, Baekhyun tampak menyeringai puas mendengarnya. Beruntung sekali Sunny ….cepat menegurnya. Ia yakin, Chanyeol akan dihukum setelah ini.

"Tidak" Jawab Chanyeol seraya memejamkan kedua matanya, sama sekali tak menghiraukan wajah mengeras wanita pendidik itu.

"Jadi kau tak keberatan menurunkan kakimu dan memperhatikan penjelasan ini dengan baik bukan?"

Chanyeol membuka cepat kedua matanya, kemudian menatap Sunny dengan malas. "Wanita sepertimu, banyak bicara sekali hn?!"

"A—apa? jaga cara bicara—

"Lanjutkan apa yang menjadi tugasmu di sini! Kau di bayar bukan untuk mencampuri urusanku bukan?!" Sergah Chanyeol cepat.

Seluruh mata membulat lebar dibuatnya,tak terkecuali wanita mungil di sisi papan tulis itu. Sunny memang merasa dipermalukan dan meradang bukan main, tapi tetap saja Ia tak memiliki kuasa untuk menyentak siswa yang telah merendahkannya itu. Bagaimanapun Chanyeol adalah putra tunggal dari pemilik tempatnya bekerja saat ini. Tentu, Ia tak bisa bertindak ceroboh menghadapinya.

Masih dengan wajah memerah, Sunny menarik nafas sejenak dan kembali melanjutkan materi di hari ini. memaklumi semua yang terjadi.

"B—buka halaman 511 pada buku Fisika kalian" Ujar Sunny gugup.

.

.

.

"Monster!" Desis Baekhyun sembari melirik sengit ke samping. Tapi setelahnya Ia kembali menunduk cepat, begitu Chanyeol balas menatapnya bahkan semakin mendekati wajahnya.

Baekhyun makin kebas dibuatnya dan Ia benar-benar tak nyaman di pandang dengan jarak sedekat itu. Merasa tak tahan, Baekhyun berusaha keras menggeser kursinya menjauhi Chanyeol. Namun….

' **Greek** '

Gagal Baekhyun lakukan, begitu sebelah kaki jenjang Chanyeol, menahan kursinya dan kembali menariknya mendekat bahkan tak berjarak seinchipun. Karena memang…kaki Chanyeol kini telah berada di atas pangkuan Baekhyun, tanpa penghalang apapun.

"SINGKIRKAN KAKIMU!" Teriak Baekhyun jengkel, membuat semua mata membulat terkejut karna kerasnya jeritan tersebut.

Chanyeol hanya menyeringai melihatnya, dan lebih memilih menyangga kepala dengan sebelah tangannya, terlalu gemas melihat bocahy berparas cantik di sisinya menjerit-jerit rusuh.

Berulangkali Baekhyun mendorong kaki itu, tapi semakin ia mencoba untuk menyingkirkannya….semakin berat saja Chanyeol menekan pahanya. Itu benar-benar sakit!

"SINGKIRKAN ATAU KUPATAHKAN KAKIMU!"

"Silahkan saja" Jawab Chanyeol santai.

Tak ayal, namja cantik itu pun makin menggebrak-gebrak mejanya sendiri karna kesal. Sial! Chanyeol sedang menggodanya atau memang mengintimidasinya secara frontal seperti ini?

"SUNNY SEONSAENGNIIIIM! Chanye—

"Hentikan Baekhyun!" Bentak Sunny tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun meratap. Tak taukah Sunny…namja mungil itu ingin berlindung padanya. Tapi bagaimana mungkin belum sempat mengadu saja sudah disentak seperti itu.

Sunny menghela nafas berat melihatnya, demi apapun itu…..Sunny benar-benar paham apa yang tengah dirasakan Baekhyun saat ini. Ia tau….anak itu tertekan, tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Nyalinya terlalu ciut, menghadapi bocah semacam Chanyeol.

Banyak siswa mulai menggumam riuh, dan itu cukup mengusik batinnya kala itu. Sunny sadar…sebagai pendidik Ia telah berlaku tak adil. Tapi sekali lagi…..Ia tak memiliki kuasa apapun selain membiarkan Chanyeol berlaku sesuka hati. Chanyeol bukanlah sosok yang sepadan di tempatnya berpijak saat ini. Siapapun tau…..Presdir Park, tak akan diam jika mengetahui seseorang mengusik Putranya tunggalnya. Tak terkecuali pegawai baru seperti dirinya.

"Kembali fokus pada pelajaran kalian,dan kerjakan soal-soal di buku seperti yang Ibu ajarkan di papan tulis" Tukas Sunny kemudian, tatapannya meredup begitu melihat Baekhyun tampak menunduk ciut dan terlihat kecewa.

.

.

.

"Kau lihat? Semua orang tunduk padaku" Bisik Chanyeol seraya, mengangkat sebelah kaki yang lain…hingga sepenuhnya berada di pangkuan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajah, dengan kedua tangan mencengkeram erat kedua sisi mejanya. Rasa kesal itu seolah tak berpuncak, Chanyeol selalu seperti ini….mengusiknya bahkan tak pernah berhenti melecehkannya dimanapun namja itu menginginkannya.

"Hmmh.." Gumam Chanyeol seraya memejamkan mata, mencoba menikmati posisi nyamannya saat ini.

Baekhyun meremas surai pirangnya frustasi, Ia meraih bukunya…..siap menghajar dua kaki Chanyeol dengan benda tebal itu.

 **DRTT…DRRTT**

Namun, tiba-tiba saja, Baekhyun tersentak begitu ponsel dalam sakunya bergetar. Itu sebuah pesan singkat. Siapa yang mengirimnya di tengah-tengah waktu belajar seperti ini. Mungkinkah suatu yang genting?

Ah! Ia tak akan tau…jika tak membacanya sendiri.

Tapi apa yang harus dilakukannya pada dua kaki panjang yang masih bertumpang tindih di atas pahanya itu?

"Turunkan kakimu" Ucap Baekhyun sepelan mungkin,berusaha menahan emosinya.

Tapi pemuda itu hanya menggeleng dan menyeringai menjengkelkan. Menyesal…..Ia berbicara lembut dengan Chanyeol.

Merasa percuma, Baekhyun beralih meraih gusar gadget pink itu dari dalam sakunya….meski nyatanya Ia cukup kesulitan karena kaki Chanyeol di atas pahanya.

.

' ** _Jangan lupakan,ini hari pertamamu masuk club musik…_** ** _'_**

 ** _'_** ** _Aku menunggumu di ruang seni, sepulang sekolah…Baekhyun~ah'_**

"S—sehun?" Lirih Baekhyun. Senyumnya terkembang begitu saja kala membaca isi pesan tersebut. Tapi... darimana Sehun mendapat nomor teleponnya?

Chanyeol sontak membuka cepat kedua matanya, saat mendengar Baekhyun memanggil nama Sehun. Bahkan makin mengeras melihat bocah mungil itu tampak tersenyum-senyum seorang diri.

' ** _Tsk! Apa namja itu membuatmu tak waras?'_** Gusar Chanyeol dalam hati.

Ia menurunkan kedua kakinya dari paha Baekhyun dan tanpa peringatan... Chanyeol merampas paksa gadget pink tersebut, membuat Baekhyun menjerit geram.

"Kembalikan ponselku!"

"Shit!" Umpat Chanyeol saat membaca pesan Sehun. Ia memandang Baekhyun tajam….sebelum akhirnya menghapus cepat pesan singkat tersebut, tak hanya itu! Chanyeol pun mulai mencari kontak Sehun….lalu menghapus nomornya dari ponsel Baekhyun. Tapi rasanya Ia tak puas dengan hanya menghapus nomor Sehun saja….namja itu tentu masih bisa menghubungi Baekhyun bukan?

Tidak! Ia tak akan membiarkan….Sehun mendekati Baekhyun, bahkan merebut namja mungil itu darinya.

Masih dengan kening bertaut kesal, Chanyeol mematikan ponsel pink itu, mengeluarkan _battery_ dan terakhir mengganti nomor Baekhyun dengan miliknya. Dengan begini, Sehun tak akan mungkin menghubungi Baekhyun lagi.

Baekhyun membulatkan mata lebar. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?" Teriak Baekhyun keras, sementara siswa lainnya hanya menghela nafas pasrah mendengarnya. Oh ayolah…. Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan keributan yang dibuat oleh dua anak itu, hingga rasa-rasanya jeritan jengkel Baekhyun menjadi pengiring tunggal untuk pelajaran sehari-hari.

Memang sangat mengganggu. Tapi mereka bisa apa…jika semua keributan itu di bawah kuasa sang Almighty….Park Chanyeol.

"Mulai saat ini kita bertukar nomor…. mengerti?!" Tukas Chanyeol santai seraya menepuk-nepuk kepala Baekhyun.

Bertukar nomor?Ia memakai nomor namja itu? Chanyeol gila! Bagaimana jika kedua orang tua dan teman-temannya menghubunginya? Belum lagi, dengan Sehun yang menunggunya kelak. Ya Tuhan! Chanyeol tak bisa mengambil nomor telfonnya seenak jidat seperti itu.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam dengan tangan saling mengepal kuat. "KAU GILA?!" Jerit Baekhyun lagi. Tak peduli….semua orang tampak berdengus kesal karenanya. Biarkan saja mereka merasa terusik… lagipula! Tak ada yang membantunya menyingkirkan Chanyeol di kelas ini bukan.

"Tsk! berisik" Ucap Chanyeol seraya mengacak surai pirang Baekhyun.

Muak! Baekhyun tak tahan…melihat Chanyeol lebih lama lagi. Segala tatapan dan seriangian itu. Baekhyun sangat membencinya! Dibandingkan bertahan di ruang kelas seperti neraka ini, lebih baik Ia pergi dan menghirup udara segar di luar.

 **BRAK**

Dengan gusar, Baekhyun beranjak kasar dari kursinya. Membuat Sunny menatapnya terkejut.

"Baekhyun…Kau ingin pergi kemana? Pelajaran belum berakhir….kembalilah duduk di kursimu"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepala dengan tangan terkepal kuat. Apa Ia tak salah dengar Sunny berkata demikian? Sudah tak bersedia membelanya dan kini malah menahannya di ruang kelas hanya untuk merenggang penyiksaan lebih lama dengan namja terkutuk itu? Tentu Baekhyun tak sudi menunduk patuh

Tanpa berucap apapun, Baekhyun memalingkan wajah….hendak melangkah pergi.

"Jangan kau pikir kau bisa lari dari ruang kelas ini Baek" Desis Chanyeol, sembari mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku muak melihat wajahmu!"

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Benarkah?"

 **BRUGH**

"Ughhh~" Rintih Baekhyun, begitu tubuh mungilnya kembali terhempas duduk di kursi

"Kau pikir kau siap—YYAAAAHH! LEPASKAN AKU!" Baekhyun makin histeris, saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja melepas belt dan menggunakakan benda tersebut untuk menjerat kakinya di kursi.

"Seharusnya kau mematuhi perintah Sunny Seonsaengnim."Ujar Chanyeol sambil memasang wajah naifnya, begitu usai mengikat kedua kaki Baekhyun di kursi.

"BRENGSEK KAU PARK!"

Sementara itu, Sunny tampak menutup wajah dengan kesepuluh jarinya. Terlalu pening mendengar anak didiknya mengumpat dan berteriak-teriak memekakkan di dalam kelas.

.

.

"Hhh Luhan….mereka mulai lagi. Apa kita benar-benar belajar dengan normal di sini?" Bisik Kyungsoo seraya menatap heran, dua biang keributan itu. "Aku mulai tak yakin, Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja jika terus menerus seperti itu" Lanjutnya lagi.

Luhan diam, sama sekali tak berkomentar apapun. Suasana hatinya dalam kondisi buruk….Dan Ia benar-benar tak ingin mendengar apapun tentang Baekhyun di hari ini. Semua tentunya karna kejadian beberapa jam lalu di koridor sekolah.

Ya….Sehun, tampak menaruh perhatian lebih pada Baekhyun, tapi sejak kapan mereka mengenal begitu baiknya?

' ** _Sehun …hanya milikku'_** Ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

* * *

 **30 Menit Kemudian**

Hiruk pikuk mulai terdengar di segala penjuru senja, menjadi tanda... semua aktivitas di sekolah ini telah berakhir. Ya…semestinya itu berlaku juga untuknya.

Sesekali terdengar hembusan nafas berat dari bocah mungil itu saat menatap ke sekeliling dan ke luar jendelanya, seharusnya Ia bisa berbaur dengan teman-teman lainnya. Pulang bersama dan saling bersenda gurau di sepanjang perjalanan. Tapi rasanya semua itu mustahil…..jika kondisinya saat ini masih tertahan di dalam kelas…dengan seorang pemuda mengerikan yang tak pernah berhenti memandanginya itu

"Aku ingin pulang" Lirih Baekhyun dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia benar-benar merasa letih. Semua karena Chanyeol! Rasanya….. pemuda itu, tak pernah bosan menyulut bahkan benar-benar membuatnya meledak-ledak emosi. Lihat saja, kedua kakinya masih terikat di kursi.

Chanyeol menyeringai tipis sembari menyangga kepalanya di atas meja. "Bukankah menyenangkan….berdua saja denganku di kelas ini"

"Jangan main-main!" Seru Baekhyun.

Pemuda itu terkekeh, dan beralih merunduk untuk melepas ikatan belt-nya di kaki Baekhyun.

"Baik…kita pulang" Ucap Chanyeol seraya menggenggam jemari mungil Baekhyun…menariknya untuk segera bangkit.

Tapi Baekhyun mengelak,dan berusaha melepas genggaman itu. "B—biar aku menelfon Appa, kembalikan nomorku"

"Aku yang akan mengantarmu" Tegas Chanyeol sambil kembali meraih tangan Baekhyun.

Namja mungil itu membisu….meski tak diucapkan secara langsungpun, Baekhyun tau…Chanyeol tangah memaksanya saat ini. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya jika Chanyeol sudah menatapnya tajam, hanya menunduk dan pasrah namja tinggi itu menariknya keluar dari ruang kelas. Sekali lagi, Ia benar-benar letih saat ini.

.

.

"B—bisakah kau mengembalikan nomor telfonku?" Tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba begitu keduanya menapaki koridor sekolah.

"Tidak"

"Tapi..itu milik—

"Apa kau lupa…kita sudah menukarnya?!"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, dan menatap kesal punggung lebar itu .

"Kau pikir kau siapa! Kau bukan orang tuaku! Kau bukan kekasihku! Kau tak berhak menuntutku sesuka hatimu! Kembalikan nomor telfonku!"

"…"

Tak ada jawaban …. Ia kembali merasa panas karna ucapan Baekhyun. Dan itu benar-benar aneh.

Chanyeol hanya mengendikkan bahu…dan kembali menarik namja cantik itu untuk melanjutkan langkahnya. Persetan dengan perasaan aneh itu! Ia hanya tak ingin Baekhyun berhubungan dengan Sehun dan menemui namja itu di sore ini.

"Kembalikan nomor telfonku!" Kekeuh Baekhyun lagi.

"Diamlah…Kau sangat berisik!"

Baekhyun makin bersungut kesal, ada apa sebenarnya dengan namja itu.. Bagaimana jika orang tua Chanyeol menghubunginya…semantara nomor telfonnya di tangannya? Dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Oh Sungguh! Baekhyun semakin yakin….Chanyeol mulai tak waras saat ini.

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini dengan semua orang?!"

"Hanya padamu" Jawab Chanyeol tanpa beban.

Baekhyun kembali meradang mendengarnya? Apa maksudnya itu?hanya padanya?! Jadi….Ia hanya satu-satunya korban di sini?

Tidak! Ini tak bisa dibiarkan…..menjadi sosok yang lemah di bawah tekanan namja seperti Chanyeol. Sampai kapanpun Baekhyun tak akan pernah terima!

Dengan gusar, Baekhyun menghempas tangannya kasar. "Lepas—Akh!"

Namun tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun, memekik nyeri…begitu sesuatu yang runcing menggores sikunya. Baekhyun tak tau….Ia terlalu keras menyentak tangannya, hingga ujung jendela koridor melukainya seperti ini.

Chanyeol terbelalak lebar, dan berdecak keras melihat darah merembas dari siku namja mungil itu.

Ceroboh sekali! Pikirnya

"Keras kepala!" Bentak Chanyeol, seraya meraih tangan Baekhyun dan meniup luka di siku namja cantik itu berulang-ulang.

"S—sakit!" Rintih Baekhyun sambil menggigit bibir kuat, berusaha menahan rembasan air matanya. Ia benci melihat darah dan rasa perih seperti ini, terlebih….Chanyeol pun juga membentaknya! Itu benar-benar membuatnya kesal bukan kepalang.

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat, Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menyeka rembasan tipis di sudut mata Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya "Jangan menangis! Cengeng!"

"Ini sakit! Sangat sakit! Jangan membentakku!" Jerit Baekhyun sembari menunjuk-nunjuk sikunya yang berdarah.

"Aku tau!" Balas Chanyeol tak kalah keras. Tapi setelahnya luruh….kala melihat paras cantik itu semakin pias. "Ikut aku..." Ucapnya kemudian, sembari menarik Baekhyun mengikuti langkahnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis menyadari namja mungil itu begitu patuh mengikutinya, ini yang selalu diharapkannya dari Baekhyun. Tak peduli apapun…..Ia selalu ingin Baekhyun berada di dekatnya dan menggenggam tangannya seperti ini.

.

.

.

 **PLAK**

"Sakit Bodoh!" Seru Baekhyun sembari memukul kepala Chanyeol, saat pemuda itu mengoleskan antiseptik di lukanya.

"Aisshh! Bisakah kau diam?"

"Aku benci cairan itu! Jauhkan dariku!"

Chanyeol mengernyit jengkel. Tak habis pikir….namja mungil itu dalam kondisi sehat ataupun sakit. Sikapnya selalu menyebalkan seperti ini…. terlalu keras kepala.

Dengan gusar, Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun…dan kembali membersihkan lukanya dengan kapas berisi antiseptik tersebut. Tak peduli Baekhyun makin menjerit-jerit memekakan karenannya.

"Sakit! Yack! BODOH! Hentikan!...kau tak mendengarku! Yeol! Park CHAN—uhmpfth~ **Chupp**

Baekhyun mendadak terbelalak, begitu bibir tebal itu benar-benar melumat bibirnya

"Bagus….kau diam. Ini lebih baik" Kekeh Chanyeol setelah mengecup bibir cherry itu.

Sementara Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya cepat, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah yang tiba-tiba muncul di kedua pipinya. Tak hanya itu….jantungnya pun terasa berdebar lebih cepat. Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Ah! Ini pasti karena terkejut, Chanyeol menciumnya tiba-tiba. Yakin Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Jangan bercanda! Lakukan dengan cepat!" Gusar Baekhyun, masih dengan wajah memaling ke kanan.

"Hn..."

.

.

.

"B—bisakah aku meminta nomorku kembali?" Lirih Baekhyun takut-takut, jemarinya tampak meremas kusut ujung kemejanya sementara wajah itu masih saja tertunduk dalam.

Sejenak, Chanyeol hanya bertahan memandanginya berniat menggodanya hingga kembali menjerit jengkel, tapi melihatnya nyaris terisak seperti itu, membuat sebagian dari dirinya berdecak tak tahan dan mungkin iba. Ah! mengapa Baekhyun memiliki wajah semanis itu? bahkan Dia seorang namja seperti dirinya.

Pemuda itu berlaih meraih ponselnya, melepas benda berukuran kecil dari dalamnya lalu Ia sematkan kembali ke dalam ponsel Baekhyun.

"Berjanjilah... kau tak menghubunginya lagi" Ujarnya tegas, dengan mata menghunus tajam.

Baekhyun sempat berjengit, tak percaya Chanyeol akan benar-benar mendengarnya kali ini. Apa Chanyeol sedang bercanda dengannya? atau mungkin menggodanya kembali?

"Berjanjilah padaku?!"

"N—nee! aku berjanji!" Pekik Baekhyun cepat, lalu mengerejap dengan tangan menengadah.. berharap Chanyeol lekas mengembalikan gadget pink itu. Lalu tertawa lebar begitu Chanyeol benar-benar mengembalikan ponselnya, utuh seperti semula.

Chanyeol mengulum senyum melihatnya, satu lagi ekspresi yang Ia sukai dari Baekhyun. Wajah merona dengan mata mengerjap seperti itu…. mengapa terlihat manis seperti ini?. Hingga mungkin rasanya….akan terlalu sayang jika terlewat dan hanya berdiam diri tanpa menyentuhnya.

.

.

Perlahan namun pasti, Chanyeol mulai mendekat dan menyentuh pipi Baekhyun agar menatap padanya.

"M—mau apa kau?!" Panik Baekhyun menyadari Chanyeol makin mengikis jarak dengannya, tak perlu diungkapkan pun dari gerak-geriknya. Baekhyun tau….Chanyeol ingin menciumnya lagi.

"Diamlah sebentar" Chanyeol makin menaikkan dagu Baekhyun. Segalanya terasa memabukkan dengan hanya menatap belahan cherry itu. Tentu ia tak bisa melupakan begitu saja….betapa manis bibir itu saat dilumatnya.

 **DEG**

Lagi, jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang. Apa yang salah dengannya?! Ia tak sedang memiliki gejala jantung atau sakit apapun bukan? Tapi bagaimana mungkin tubuhnya bereaksi hebat, saat Chanyeol berada di jarak sedekat ini?

Tak bisa dipercaya!

 **BUAGHH**

"Arght~"

Baekhyun mendadak menghantam rahang kanan Chanyeol dengan sepatunya, begitu pemuda itu nyaris mempertemukan bibir keduanya. Entahlah….kapan Baekhyun melepas sepatu itu. Rasa gugupnya membuatnya kalap dan bertindak senekat ini

Chanyeol sempat berteriak ngilu, sambil memegangi sudut bibirnya. Tapi setelahnya Ia menatap tajam bocah yang masih memeluk erat kedua sepatunya itu.

"Kau—

Baekhyun menggeleng kasar, rasa takutnya bukan main lagi…melihat Chanyeol semarah itu padanya. Dengan panik….Baekhyun melempari Chanyeol dengan sepatunya, lalu berlari secepat mungkin keluar dari ruang medis itu.

"JANGAN MENGEJARKU! ATAU KUPANGKAS HABIS RAMBUTMU!" Teriak Baekhyun…sambil menunjukkan jari tengahnya. Kemudian kembali berlari lebih kencang….menghindari Chanyeol sejauh mungkin.

.

.

.

"Tck! Menyebalkan!." Decak Chanyeol sembari menyeka bercak darah di sudut bibirnya. Ia benar-benar tak menduga, Baekhyun akan melepas sepatunya dan menggunakannya untuk menyerangnya seperti ini.

Tapi setelahnya Chanyeol menyeringai, dan beralih meraih ransel dan sepatu Baekhyun yang tertinggal.

"Semakin menarik." Gumamnya kemudian, masih lekat dalam ingatannya…bagaimana cara Baekhyun mengamuk tapi kemudian menciut takut. Itu benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan.

 **DRRRTT…..DRRRRT**

Chanyeol tersentak begitu ponsel bergetar dalam genggamanya. Siapa yang memanggil di saat-saat seperti ini?

Namun Ia sedikit terkejut begiitu melihat nama Yunho tertera di layarnya. Ah! Ia sempat bertukar nomor dengan pria itu kemarin.

Tapi untuk apa Yunho menghubunginya?

"Paman Yunho?"

" **Ah…** **Yeol** **,** **Maafkan aku karena mengusik waktumu seperti ini, b** **isakah kau mengantar pulang dan menjaga Baekhyun hari ini?"**

Chanyeol mengernyit, tapi setelahnya Ia menyeringai tipis. "Tentu saja dengan senang hati Paman, tapi... apa seseuatu telah terjadi, hingga anda—

" **Ah! Haha.. Tidak, hanya saja Aku dan Jaejong harus pergi ke Jepang hari ini. Sangat mendadak.. dan seperti yang kau tau, kami terlalu takut menyampaikannya pada Baekhyun. Anak itu sudah pasti akan mengamuk jika mendengarnya"**

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Rupanya pekerjaan Pria itu... turut memberi peluang manis untuknya mendekati Putra kecilnya "Serahkan semuanya padaku Paman...Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja bersamaku"

" **Baiklah!** **kami bisa bernafas lega mendengarnya. Pastikan anak itu tak marah denganku** **hahaha** **"**

"Hn... tentu saja Paman"

Seringai itu semakin terulas tajam begitu Chanyeol menutup line telfon tersebut, ini benar-benar suatu yang menguntungkan baginya….menyadari Yunho begitu menaruh rasa percaya yang besar padanya. Tentu saja Ia bisa menjaga Baekhyun dengan baik….bahkan lebih dari sekedar menjaga...mungkin

"Kita akan bersenang-senang malam ini Sayang" Ujarnya seraya melenggang santai, keluar dari ruang medis itu. Hari sudah petang….Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun tak akan pergi jauh dari wilayah sekolah, Ia paham benar anak manja itu sangatlah penakut.

.

.

.

* * *

"Mengapa Dia selalu menciumku?! Namja sialan! Kau pikir aku tak bisa lari darimu huh!" Gerutu Baekhyun sembari berjalan gusar, menapaki koridor panjang itu, dengan kedua kaki telanjang. Meski demikian, Baekhyun berulang kali menoleh ke belakang, takut kalau-kalau Chanyeol kembali mengejarnya.

Beberapa saat lalu Ia menghantam rahang Chanyeol dengan sepatunya….demi meloloskan diri. Tentu….Besar kemungkinan, Chanyeol mengejarnya untuk balas dendam bukan?

"Aisshh… Bagaimana ini!?" Panik Baekhyun. Hari hampir petang, sebagian besar siswa pun telah pulang. Tapi dirinya masih saja berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan tak beralaskan kaki seperti ini, terlebih Ia tak membawa apapun. Selain ponsel merah mudanya. Dan semua semakin membuatnya keruh, begitu berulang kali menghubungi Yunho... namun berulang kali pula tak mendapat jawaban selain 'mailbox'

"Park Chanyeol! Tunggu aku mematahkan hidungmu brengsek!" Gerutu Baekhyun lagi.

.

.

 **Sementara itu di tempat lain**

Sehun begitu resah mengedarkan pandangannya, berusaha mencari-cari siluet namja mungil yang sedari tadi diharapkannya. Tapi tetap saja….Baekhyun tak kunjung memasuki ruang seni itu.

Berulang kali pula Sehun melihat arlojinya, Ia tau….Baekhyun bukanlah pribadi yang mudah ingkar pada janjinya. Tapi kemana perginya anak itu….tak ada telfon ataupun pesan darinya. mungkinkah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?

Merasa tak tenang, pemuda tampan itu lekas beranjak….dan menghampiri Jongdae di seberangnya.

"Aku harus pergi untuk beberapa saat…" Bisik Sehun, seraya melirik beberapa siswa yang masih begitu antusias mempelajari partitur musik.

"O…baiklah, jangan terlalu lama, Cho Seonsaengnim tak lama lagi tiba" Ucap Donghae, dan hanya di tanggapi anggukkan pelan dari pemuda tinggi itu

.

.

"Ah! Kemana perginya Baekhyun? Bukankah anak itu…berjanji akan datang di hari pertamanya?" Gerutu Kyungsoo seraya menekan asal tuts piano di hadapannya.

Luhan sama sekali tak mendengarnya, karna sepertinya tatapan dan perhatiannya mungkin hanya terpaku pada pemuda jauh di depannya. Dan sungguh Ia tau benar….Sehun terlihat resah saat ini. Hingga tiba-tiba saja kedua matanya membulat lebar menyadari Sehun hendak pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu….Ia bangkit lalu berlari keluar, mengikuti Sehun.

"Luhan?!" Seru Kyungsoo terkejut menyadari namja cantik itu pergi begitu saja.

.

.

.

"T—tunggu"

Sehun mendadak menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar seruan di belakangnya, Ia beralih cepat memutar tubuh dan mengernyit heran, melihat seorang namja manis begitu terengah-engah di hadapannya.

"Bukankah kau Luhan?" Ujarnya mencoba menarik raut ramah

Luhan mengangkat cepat kepalanya, dan menatap pemuda tinggi itu dengan lekat. Semburat merah di kedua pipinya pun terulas cepat…..Luhan tak pernah bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya, bahkan semakin meluap saja….saat Sehun berada di dekatnya. Dan mengingat namanya seperti ini

"S—sehun"

"Ya?"

Luhan mulai panik tak tau harus memulai pembicaraan seperti apa, Sehun yang selalu di pandanginya dari jauh kini berada tepat di hadapannya. Tapi Ia mendadak kehabisan kata, terasa buntu dan membuat pikirannya kosong.

"Udara m—malam sangat dingin. A—apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Luhan mendadak merutuki diri, menyesal... mengapa harus pertanyaan itu yang terucap dari bibirnya? mungkinkan terdengar konyol? ah sungguh Ia tak berharap Sehun memandangnya aneh setelah ini.

Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya, dan beralih mengacak kepala Luhan dengan pelan. Sontak saja, namja manis itu makin menunduk tersipu dibuatnya.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu padamu. Kau tau udara malam ini sangat dingin, sebaiknya kembali masuk ke dalam saja Luhan~ssi. Aku sedang mencari seseorang di sini"

"Siapa yang kau cari?"

" Baekhyun" Jawabnya singkat, dengan senyum ramahnya

 **DEG**

Luhan mengepalkan tangan kuat.

Lagi...

Mengapa harus Baekhyun? mengapa harus anak itu yang dicarinya?

"Baiklah….masuklah kembali ke dalam, aku akan—

"Sehun!" Sergah Luhan cepat. Membuat Sehun kembali mengernyit heran.

"Ya….apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?"

Luhan mencoba berani melangkah lebih dekat, dan menatap Sehun dengan mata piasnya.

"Apa kau masih ingat dengan seorang anak bernama Xiao Lu?"

Sehun membulatkan mata lebar. Apa Ia tak salah dengan….Luhan menyebut nama Xiao Lu. Ya! namja kecil di masa lalunya….Saat dirinya masih menetap di China.

 **Flash Back On**

"Hiks…"

"Berhentilah menangis" Namja kecil itu mencoba menyeka tangisan dari bocah yang lebih mungil darinya.

Tapi sosok mungil itu kembali menggeleng, bahkan mencengkeram mantel miliknya lebih erat. "Jangan pergi Sehun" Isaknya tersengal

"Xiao Lu, aku—

"Jangan pergi Sehun!" Jeritnya memekakakkan.

Bocah berusia 7 tahun itu hanya menatap redup, ah! Ia memang terlalu berat meninggalkan tempatnya berpijak saat ini, terlebih meninggalkan Xiao Lu mungilnya.

"Kalung ini milikku….apa kau bisa menjaganya?" Ujarnya kemudian, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Xiao Lu.

Dan benar saja, Xiao Lu berhenti menangis, lalu mengerjap cepat begitu melihat kalung yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Menjaganya?"

"Ya…jika kau menjaganya, Aku akan selau berada di sampingmu Xiao Lu"

Bocah mungil bermata rubah itu mengangguk cepat. "Uh! Xiao Lu akan menjaganya. Sekarang Xiao Lu istri Sehun?" Ucapnya polos sembari menyentuh liontin kalung tersebut.

Sehun terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, lalu mengecup cepat kedua pipi chubby Xiao Lu.

"Ya…jika besar nanti, aku akan menikah denganmu Xiao lu" Janji Sehun seraya menautkan jari kelingking keduanya.

"Sehunie…saatnya kita berangkat sayang" Seorang wanita cantik tiba-tiba saja menyentuh bahu Sehun, dan membimbingnya untuk segera beranjak pergi.

"Tapi Ibu—

"Kita tak memiliki waktu lebih sayang….Ayah sudah menunggu, Cha….ucapkan salam perpisahan pada Xiao Lu dan Bibi Xi"

.

.

"Xiao Lu"

"HKS! Jangan pergi! Sehun jangan pergii! Xiao Lu sendiri!"

"Ssshh…..jangan seperti ini Baby"

"Mommy! Xiao Lu ikut Sehun Mooomyy!" Jerit Xiao Lu begitu melihat Sehun hendak memasuki mobilnya.

"SEHUUUNN!"

.

.

 **Flash Back Off**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun tersentak, dan menutup bibirnya dengan gemetar….. Masih lekat…bagaimana Xiao Lu begitu histeris menahannya kala itu.

"Luhan,…bagaimana bisa kau tau tentang Xiao Lu?"

Namja manis itu mulai goyah, haruskah Ia mengatakan fakta itu?

Ya! sebelum semuanya terlambat dan berbuah sia-sia…untuk penantiannya selama ini.

Dan Sehun harus mengetahuinya sekarang ini juga.

"K-karena… Xiao Lu—

 **PRANK….CTANK…..BRUGH**

"Uughh~"

Tiba-tiba saja suara gaduh beserta rintihan seseorang, menginterupsi keduanya. Dan tak berselang lama … seorang namja mungil jatuh terkapar di ujung tangga itu, tak jauh dari keduanya.

"Baekhyun!" Seru Sehun panik, dan berlari cepat menghampiri bocah malang itu. Sementara Luhan tampak mematung dengan wajah tertunduk, satu bulir air mata lolos begitu saja….Ia gagal lagi, mengungkap semua beban batinnya.

"Uhukk…Nghh!" Baekhyun berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri seraya mengusap-usap dadanya yang sesak,akibat benturan keras beberapa saat lalu. Berulang kali Ia merutuk kesal dalam hatinya, apa ini hari sialnya? Baru saja lepas dari Chanyeol….tapi setelahnya, jatuh tergelincir dari tangga seperti ini.

' ** _Mengenaskan_** _'_ batin Baekhyun.

"Gwaenchana?….katakan di mana yang sakit?" Panik Sehun seraya merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun dan membuatnya bersandar dalam dekapannya.

Baekhyun menggumam tak jelas, dan hanya mengusap-usap dadanya dengan kasar. Sehun makin cemas melihatnya, terlebih penampilan Baekhyun saat ini benar-benar kacau. Rambut acak-acakan dengan perban di sikunya. Dan lagi…di mana ransel dan sepatunya?. Mungkinkah seseorang telah mencelakainya?

"Bagaimana bisa kau seperti ini?" **HUP**

Ujar Sehun sambil mengangkat bridal namja mungil itu hanya dalam sekali gerakan, lalu membawanya pergi dari tempat tersebut.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerjap dan mengernyit bersamaan, kepalanya benar-benar pening saat ini. Seolah banyak kumbang hitam melayang dan berputar mengelilingi kepalanya. Bahkan Ia tak sadar…Jika Sehun tengah menggendongnya, keluar menuju area parkir sekolah elite tersebut.

"Chanyeol pabbo!" Gumam Baekhyun kacau, membuat Sehun mengernyit heran mendengarnya.

"Kau harus menguliti namja itu hidup-hidup!" Racau Baekhyun lagi, dan hanya di tanggapi deheman pelan dari pria tinggi itu. Sehun sama sekai tak berucap apapun…..hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama. Baekhyun meracau tentang Chanyeol seperti seseorang yang tengah mabuk. Namun sesuatu dalam hatinya kembali bertanya-tanya. Baekhyun menjadi kacau seperti ini karena terjatuh atau memang karena Chanyeol? Tapi jika memang namja itu yang menyakitinya….sungguh! Ia tak akan tinggal diam begitu saja.

"Kau tak mendengarku Hah?!" Bentak Baekhyun sambil memukul-mukul dada Sehun, tapi setelahnya Ia menangis memekakkan…hingga membuat pemuda itu kembali mengernyit mendengarnya. Entahlah apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun. Sehun rasa…..anak itu benar-benar tertekan saat ini.

"Aku mendengarmu… berhentilah menangis seperti ini" Tenang Sehun begitu mendudukkan tubuh mungil itu di atas motor sportnya.

.

.

.

"Benarkah Chanyeol menyakitimu?" lanjut Sehun lagi, seraya menangkup pipi Baekhyun agar menatapnya.

Namja cantik itu mendadak, berhenti terisak….dan memalingkan wajahnya cepat. Seolah kembali mendapat sadarnya.

Tentu saja Ia tak mungkin mengatakan jika Chanyeol penyebab semua ini. Bisa-bisa Chanyeol murka dan menyebarkan foto menjijikkan dirinya pada semua orang.

"T—Tidak!"

"Tidak? Tapi kau memintaku menguliti Chanyeol hidup-hidup" Kekeh Sehun, setengah bercanda. Membuat Baekhyun kembali menatapnya dan menggelengkan kepala cepat.

"Aku tak pernah memintanya! K—kapan aku mengatakan itu?"

Sehun menatap lekat namja mungil itu dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Baru saja"

"T—tidak! Bukan aku!" Elak Baekhyun panik, apa yang tadi di katakannya sebenarnya? Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang baik.

"Kau terjatuh, aku menggendongmu….kau marah-marah tentang Chanyeol….lalu tiba-tiba saja menangis keras …dan terakhir kau lupa semuanya" Ujar Sehun cepat, sambil mengulum senyum gelinya.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Oh Sial! Sepertinya Karena benturan keras saat terjatuh…membuatnya kacau dan lepas bicara seperti itu.

"Jika memang Chanyeol—

"A—Sehun! Aku ingin ice cream…..aku sangat menginginkannya!" Sergah Baekhyun cepat menyela ucapan Sehun. Berulang kali ia mengerjapkan mata sambil mengguncang lengan kokoh Sehun.

"….."

Tapi Sehun hanya diam tanpa ekspresi apapun. Membuat Baekhyun meringis kikuk lalu kembali menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam.

 ** _'_** ** _Aisshh! apa yang kukatakan?!_** ' Rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati

"Ahahaha…..kau menginginkannya? baiklah….kita pergi membelinya Baekhyun~ah" Tukas Sehun antusias seraya mengacak gemas surai pirang Baekhyun

Sontak saja bocah manis itu mengangkat cepat kepalanya. Heran Sehun berkata demikian.

"Kau tak menganggapku menggelikan bukan?"

"Apa? Menggelikan? Ah! Tentu saja tidak….kau bahkan terlihat manis Baekhyun~ah"

' **Blushh'**

Wajahnya merona cepat. Baekhyun tak pernah mendengar seseorang memujinya manis…sebelum ini.

.

.

"Berpeganglah padaku"

"Uhm... N—ne"

Motor besar itu melaju kencang…..menyisakan debu dan seresah yang remuk karna hempasannya. Seremuk….hati seorang namja manis yang kini berdiri ringkih di ujung koridor sekolah itu.

"Apa kau memang menutup mata dengan perasaanku padanya Baekhyun—ah?" Gumamnya, sembari mengusap kasar linangan air matanya. Ia benar-benar tak pernah menduga, perasaannya akan terhempas sesakit ini.

Sehun bukan lagi sosok yang Ia kenal dulu… Pemuda itu telah banyak berubah, ya….segalanya berubah. Kalung itu… sepertinya hanya harapan tak berujung baginya.

"Hei kau!"

Luhan berjengit hebat, begitu mendengar seruan seseorang pemuda di belakangnya. Dengan panik, Luhan menyeka cepat air matanya….dan makin menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Saat tangan namja itu menepuk bahunya.

"Di mana Baekhyun?" Ucap Chanyeol seraya menahan lengan Luhan begitu tau namja kurus itu hendak berlari menjauhinya.

"M—mana aku tau!" Sentak Luhan, berusaha keras menghempas tangan Chanyeol.

"Yya! Kau teman baik Baekhyun bukan?! Katakan di mana anak—

"BERHENTI MEMANGGIL PENGHANCUR ITU DI HADAPANKU!" Jerit Luhan kalap, membuat Chanyeol membelalakkan mata lebar mendengarnya. Bukankah namja manis itu teman baik Baekhyun? Tapi apa yang salah? Bagaimana mungkin Dia berkata demikian?

"Penghancur? Apa maksudmu?"

Sesaat Luhan menatap tajam Chanyeol, lalu setelahnya memalingkan tubuh hendak berlari meninggalkannya.

 **GREB**

"Tunggu! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku…di mana Baekhyun?" Kekeuh Chanyeol, sambil menahan lengan kurus itu.

"Sehun!" Luhan menghempas kasar tangan Chanyeol, dan berlari kacau secepat yang Ia bisa.

Chanyeol mematung dengan tangan terkepal kuat. Sehun dia bilang? Apa Baekhyun bersama namja itu saat ini?

"Oh! Shit!"

Umpat Chanyeol seraya menendang kasar dinding pembatas di sisinya. Panas dalam dadanya bukan main lagi, berapa kali Ia menyentak perhitungan pada Sehun…untuk menjauhi Baekhyun. Tapi namja itu sepertinya memang sengaja menarik ulur amarahnya. Baekhyun miliknya! Tak ada satupun yang bisa menyentuh bocah mungil itu selain dirinya

.

.

"ARGH! Keparat!"

.

.

* * *

 **..**

"Apa kau tak membaca pesan dariku?" Sehun sedikit mencondongkan badan ke depan, kemudian menyeka cream di sudut bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"A—apa..

"Cream di bibirmu" Sergah Sehun sembari menjilat Cream tersebut.

' **Blush'**

Baekhyun nyaris tersedak, tak habis pikir Sehun melakukan hal semacam itu padanya, apa artinya? Tak sadarkah Sehun… keduanya di tempat umum. Tapi bagaimana mungkin melakukan itu tanpa beban sedikitpun.

Masih dengan menundukkan kepala, Baekhyun melahap cepat ice cream dihadapannya….sesuap demi sesuap dan tak sadar, Ia makan terlalu kacau….hingga sebagian menetes dan mengotori kemeja seragamnya.

Sehun terkekeh pelan…. Melihat Baekhyun seperti ini, rasanya sedikit membuat sesuatu di dalam hatinya kian membesar. Tidakkah namja mungil itu terlihat salah tingkah di depannya. apapun itu, Ia benar-benar mengharapkan, Baekhyun memang menyimpan perasaan terhadapnya.

"Terlalu lezat kah?" Tanya Sehun lagi, membuat Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata cepat.

"Apa?"

Pemuda itu kembali terkekeh….lalu menunjuk ice cream Baekhyun. "Makanan itu….kau sepertinya sangat menyukainya"

Baekhyun kembali tertunduk….lebih tepatnya memandang makanan dingin di mejanya dengan tatapan polos.

"Ah!...haha….n—ne, sangat…ma-manis, aku menyukainya" Gelak Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangan memegang belakang kepalanya. Namun jauh di dalam hati, Baekhyun benar-benar merutuk dirinya di hari ini. Bagaimana bisa Ia bersikap secanggung ini di hadapan Sehun. Terlebih…Ia pun kerap dibuat tersipu olehnya! Apa yang terjadi? mungkinkah karna Sehun penolongnya? Atau memang karena Ia memiliki perasaan—

' ** _Ah! Tidak! Sehun_** ** _hanya_** ** _milik Luhan!_** ** _Mustahil aku memiliki pikiran semacam itu_** ** _!'_** Rutuk Baekhyun seraya menjitak kepalanya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Ujar Sehun, masih memandangnya teduh.

"A—hahha, t-tidak! Tidak ada!" Gagapnya payah karna tersipu.

"Jika kau menyukainya….ambil saja milikku" Sehun mendorong pelan ice cream miliknya ke arah Baekhyun.

"T—tidak perlu….itu milikmu, a—aku sudah terlalu penuh" Ucap Baekhyun seraya mengusap perutnya sendiri.

"Baiklah! jadi….apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga kau tak membaca pesan dari ku, dan lupa jika hari ini adalah hari pertamamu masuk —

"Aku membacanya!" Seru Baekhyun menyela ucapan Sehun.

"Lalu?" Sehun beralih menyangga dagu, dan memandang bocah manis di hadapannya lebih lekat.

"I—itu karena—

 **DRRRTTT…..DRRTTT**

Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti, begitu getaran ponsel di sisi ice creamnya… mendadak mengusik keduanya. Manik foxynya makin membulat lebar….melihat Chanyeol yang kini menghubunginya

"C—Chanyeol" Gumam Baekhyun lirih, cepat-cepat Ia meraih gadget pinknya lalu mereject panggilan masuk tersebut dengan kasar.

"Ada apa? Siapa yang menghubungimu?"

"B—bukan siapa-siapa! Sangat tidak penting" Jawab Baekhyun sembari berusaha membuka battery ponselnya namun tiba-tiba…sebuah pesan singkat kembali membuat kedua matanya terbelalak lebar.

' ** _Angkat telfonku! Atau riwayatmu habis hari ini!'_**

Memang hanya sebuah pesan ancaman dari Chanyeol, namun cukup telak membuat dirinya menggigil takut…begitu melihat sebuah gambar yang tersemat di bawah pesan itu.

Ya! tentu saja itu foto dirinya, dengan sesuatu yang terkespose di bawah sana.

Dan tak berselang lama kemudian…..ponselnya kembali bergetar keras. Mau tak mau…Ia harus tetap mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"A—apa?" Tanya Baekhyun takut-takut, sesekali Ia melirik Sehun…lalu memalingkan wajah ke arah lain, seraya menggigiti kuku gelisah.

" ** _Di mana kau?!"_**

"Bukan urusanmu!" Sahut Baekhyun lantang

" ** _Katakan di mana kau saat ini_** ** _?_** ** _!"_**

Baekhyun kian bersungut kesal di bentak seperti itu, walau tak melihat wajah Chanyeol pun….tapi benar-benar membuatnya ingin mencekik namja itu detik ini juga.

"Aisshh! Tidak Mau! Teriak-teriak saja sampai kau gila! Aku tak akan mengatakannya padamu!" Balas Baekhyun tak kalah keras, tak peduli semua perhatian pengunjung lain di caffe itu tertuju padanya.

" ** _Oh!_** ** _Baiklah_** ** _!…Siapkan kata maaf untuk kedua orang tuamu setelah ini Byun Baekhyun!"_**

Baekhyun tercekat. Ia sepenuhnya tau…apa maksud dari semua kata-kata itu.

"J—jangan lakukan apapun p—pada fotoku" Ujar Baekhyun gemetar.

Keringat dingin merembas…mendengar Chanyeol hanya terkekeh keras dalam line telfonnya, Tak tau apa yang diharapkan Chanyeol kali ini. Tapi Baekhyun tau, pemuda itu memang tak berniat membiarkannya tenang barang sedikitpun.

"Berhenti tertawa! Jangan mengirimnya pada Appa!" Seru Baekhyun panik,berulang kali ia menggeleng kasar…bahkan hingga meremas—remas ujung kemejanya sendiri karna kalut.

Sementara Sehun tampak mengernyit heran melihat namja mungil itu tampak menahan amarah sekaligus takut, dengan siapa sebenarnya Baekhyun berbicara saat ini. Dan lagi, apa maksudnya 'foto'

"CHANYEOL!" Bentak Baekhyun lagi, kali ini dengan menangis. Baekhyun kesal bukan kepalang…..namja dalam line telfon itu hanya tertawa..sama sekali tak memberinya kepastian. semuanya akan menjadi kata tamat untuknya, Jika Chanyeol benar-benar mengirim foto itu pada Ayahnya.

" ** _Tsk! Katakan di mana kau sekarang?!"_**

Baekhyun kembali menunduk, membiarkan air mata kesal itu…jatuh dari pelupuknya. Sementara Sehun berusaha mendekat, tapi dengan cepat ditolaknya.

"A—andante Caffe" Lirih Baekhyun.

" ** _Katakan yang keras!"_**

Baekhyun semakin jengkel mendengarnya, sekali lagi…Ia benar-benar benci seseorang membentaknya seperti itu.

"ANDANTE CAFFE! PABBO!" Jerit Baekhyun, membuat Sehun dan pengunjung lainnya turut berjengit terkejut mendengarnya.

" ** _Kau dengan Sehun?"_**

"T-tentu saja aku bersamanya! Kau jangan ke sini….jangan sekalipun mengikutiku! Karna itu mengganggu kami! Arra—

 **Piip...Pipp**

"YACK! CHANYEOL!"

Jerit Baekhyun lagi,begitu Chanyeol secara sepihak, mematikan line telfonnya.

Dengan bibir terpout kesal, namja mungil itu mengeluarkan battery ponselnya dengan kasar. Berharap…tak ada lagi pengganggu gila yang mengusiknya.

.

.

"Apa Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba

Baekhyun sedikit memalingkan wajah ke samping dengan bibir di gigit kuat. Tentu saja terjadi sesuatu dengan dirinya. Dan Yakin, tak ada satupun manusia di dunia ini….yang menginginkan apa yang dialaminya saat ini.

Sesaat…Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, lalu menarik tangan Sehun untuk lekas bangkit dari mejanya.

"A—ku ingin pulang" Lirihnya

Sehun tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, Ia memebelai pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut…berusaha menenangkan dan memberi perlindungan lebih untuk namja mungil itu.

"Kau bisa berbagi denganku….karna aku selalu ada untukmu Baekhyun~ah"

Namja mungil itu sempat terhenyak mendengarnya, tapi setelahnya menggeleng pelan dan kembali menarik tangan Sehun untuk segera bergegas. Baekhyun tak menginginkan Chanyeol benar-benar mencarinya hingga kemari, karna sungguh Ia muak bertatapan dengan namja Park itu.

"Baiklah….aku akan mengantarmu" Ujar Sehun, seraya merangkul pundak sempit Baekhyun, dan membimbingnya melangkah secara perlahan.

"BAEKHYUN!"

Namun tiba-tiba saja keduanya tersentak begitu mendengar seruan seorang namja di belakangnya.

Dengan takut-takut….Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang. seketika itu pula….Ia menjerit dan berusaha berlari menjauhi..namja yang berjalan cepat ke arahnya.

.

.

"J—jangan mengikuti—AAHH!"

 **GREB**

Baekhyun nyaris terjungkal ke depan, jika saja lengan kokoh itu tak menangkapnya cepat.

"Bodoh!" Desis Chanyeol sembari memutar tubuh mungil itu menghadapnya.

"M—mau apa kau! Lepaskan aku!" Sentak Baekhyun, berusaha melepas rengkuhan Chanyeol di pinggangnya.

Namun pemuda tinggi itu mengabaikannya dan tetap merengkuh tubuh mungil itu untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Membuat Baekhyun makin berteriak-teriak kesal, Ia benci diperlakukan seperti ini. Dan lagi…sejak kapan Chanyeol tiba di caffe itu? Apa Dia terminator?! Secepat itukah menemukannya dan menyeretnya seperti ini. Ya Tuhan….Baekhyun benar-benar lelah….berhadapan dengan manusia itu setiap harinya.

"Lepaskan Dia Yeol!" Sehun menghadang cepat langkah Chanyeol, kedua mata sipitnya kian menajam… Ia benar-benar geram melihat Chanyeol memaksa Baekhyun hingga demikian.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan! Anak ini milikku! Kau—" Chanyeol menghunus telunjuk tepat di wajah Sehun,

"Jangan sekalipun menyentuhnya Oh Sehun!" Lanjutnya lagi, seraya mendorong dada Sehun untuk menyingkir.

Sehun terkekeh pelan, sesaat Ia memang membiarkan Chanyeol membawa pergi Baekhyun darinya. Namun….secara tiba-tiba Sehun menerjang Chanyeol dan menarik Baekhyun dengan cepat.

.

"S-sehun! Ja-jangan lakukan apa—

"Kau pikir aku hanya diam melihatmu dan membiarkan dirimu menyakitinya! Baekhyun bukan milikmu Yeol!" Sehun sedikit melirik namja mungil dalam dekapannya dan menyeka rembasan tipis di pelupuk matanya. "Tenanglah, Aku yang akan mengantarmu" Lanjutnya lagi, sembari menggenggam lembut jemari Baekhyun.

Habis sudah kesabarannya. Apapun itu…..amarahnya semakin menggila melihat bagaimana cara Sehun menyentuh kelinci manisnya. Tidak! Tak ada satupun yang berhak menyentuh Baekhyun selain dirinya.

' **BUAAGHH'**

"Ughh~"

"Ahh! Sehun!" Jerit Baekhyun panik, begitu melihat Sehun jatuh tersungkur dengan bercak darah di sudut bibirnya, tapi setelahnya Ia bangkit dan menatap Chanyeol geram.

"Apa kau gila?!"

"…."

Tak ada jawaban, Chanyeol lebih memilih mencengkeram lengan Baekhyun dan menyeretnya untuk mengikutinya.

Namun langkahnya kembali terhenti saat Sehun menahan bahunya

"Berapa kali kukatakan….lepaskan Baekhyun! Kau kasar padanya YEOL!"

"YYAAACKKK!"

"T—tidak jangan memukul Sehun lagi" Baekhyun menahan dada Chanyeol cepat, begitu menyadari pemuda itu kembali berteriak geram…siap melayangkan hantamannya untuk Sehun.

"Ku mohon….j—jangan memukulnya lagi. A-aku akan ikut denganmu" Pinta Baekhyun mengiba

Chanyeol meradang…Ia benci, Baekhyun memohon demikian dan menaruh perhatian lebih pada Sehun. Mungkinkah namja mungil itu menyimpan perasaan yang sama?

Oh shit!...sampai kapan pun …Ia akan tetap mengekang Baekhyun dan membuat namja mungil itu tetap melihat hanya padanya.

"DIAM!" Sentak Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun menunduk takut.

Tanpa berucap apapun….Chanyeol menyeret Baekhyun keluar, tak peduli pada tatapan semua pengunjung karna perbuatan onarnya.

Bahkan kembali menghempas meja cafe, begitu sadar Sehun bersikeras mengejarnya

 **BRAKKK**

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan gusar mendekati motor sport miliknya, tentunya masih dengan menyeret Baekhyun bersamanya. Ia beralih meraih ransel, berniat mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalamnya….namun urung Chanyeol lakukan begitu melihat sepatu di kaki Baekhyun.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?!" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba sembari menunjuk sepasang sepatu baru itu. Chanyeol tau benar…..Baekhyun pergi, tanpa beralaskan kaki apapun. Tentu saja….karna anak itu yang bodoh melemparkan semua sepatunya saat di ruang medis.

"Sehun yang membelikannya untukku" Jawab Baekhyun sambil mengerjap polos.

Chanyeol berdecak keras. "Lepas!" Titahnya telak.

"A—apa?"

"Lepas semua sepatu itu!" Bentak Chanyeol lagi.

"Tidak mau!"

Merasa hanya mengulur waktu saja, Chanyeol beralih berjongkok dan melepas paksa sepatu itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

"YACK! KAU GILA!" Teriak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kembali mengabaikannya, Ia sedikit menyeringai begitu berhasil melepas sepatu pemberian Sehun tersebut.

Membuat Baekhyun menggerutu kesal dan makin berteriak-teriak jengkel…melihat Chanyeol membawa pergi sepasang sepatu itu menjauh darinya.

"KEMBALIKAN SEPATUKU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH!"

"Membuangnya"

 **PLUK**

Jawab Chanyeol santai…sembari menjatuhkan sepatu itu ke dalam tong sampah di sisi jalan.

Sontak saja Baekhyun membulatkan mata lebar melihatnya. Ya Tuhan! Itu pemberian Sehun …tapi bagaimana mungkin iblis bodoh itu membuangnya tanpa perasaan sedikitpun. Tentu saja Baekhyun tak akan membiarkannya begitu saja.

Baekhyun berlari cepat mendekati tempat sampah itu, hendak mengambil kembali sepatunya….namun gagal Ia lakukan, begitu Chanyeol menangkapnya dan mengangkatnya bridal menuju motor sport di depannya.

"AAARRHH CHANYEOL!"

.

.

.

"B—biar aku pulang sendiri saja!"

"Tck!" Decak Chanyeol sembari membimbing kedua tangan Baekhyun untuk memeluk perutnya.

"K—kalau begitu, aku pulang bersama Sehun saja!"

"YAAACKK!"

"Ugh~" Baekhyun reflek memejamkan mata dan memeluk perut Chanyeol lebih erat, Tidakkah Chanyeol tau. Ia benar-benar takut dibentaknya sekeras itu. Berulangkali Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, namja mungil itu tau…kini Ia terjebak, Dan mustahil lompat dari motor yang melaju dengan kecepatan angin itu. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain pasrah…..dengan Chanyeol yang membawanya entah kemana.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Beberapa saat kemudian**

Umpatan jengkel dan jeritan tak pernah luput mengalun dari bibir mungil Baekhyun, kala dirinya dipaksa melangkah memasuki sebuah bangunan mewah di hadapannya. Memang tak terasa asing baginya, karna pernah sekali Ia memijakkan kaki di rumah itu. Namun dalam artian yang berbeda…..Ya! jika mengingatnya….tentu membuat Baekhyun kalap bukan kepalang.

"Masuk!"

"Untuk apa kau membawaku ke sini?! Apa kau ingin mencoba memperkosaku seperti dulu lagi hah!?"

Chanyeol memijit kening. Oh sungguh! Mendengar Baekhyun tak berhenti berteriak-teriak rusuh di sepanjang jalan hingga tiba di rumahnya seperti ini benar-benar membuat kepalanya serasa pecah.

Chanyeol memang sengaja membawa bocah itu kerumahnya, semua tak lepas dari permintaan Yunho yang menginginkannya untuk menjaga Baekhyun.

Tentu….mustahil, Ia mengantar Baekhyun pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. Anak semanja Baekhyun, mana bisa bertahan hidup seorang diri tanpa Jaejong di rumahnya…walau hanya 1 malam saja.

"Lepaskan aku! Biarkan aku pulang ke rumahku sendiri! AHH! Seharusnya aku pulang bersama Sehun saja!" Gerutu Baekhyun, masih berusaha melepas genggaman tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafas jengah, dadanya benar-benar memanas tiap kali anak itu menyebut nama Sehun. Dan Baekhyun sepertinya benar-benar tak pernah peka dengan hal itu

Baekhyun mengerjap cepat melihat Chanyeol hanya menundukkan kepala, namun terlihat benar-benar memendam emosi. Apa yang terjadi dengan namja itu? Masa bodoh! Ia tak akan pernah peduli dengan perubahan raut Chanyeol. Dalam sekali sentakan Ia berhasil menghempas cengkeraman tangan itu….lalu memutar tubuh hendak melarikan diri

"Jika saja tadi Sehun mengantarku pasti aku sudah tidur nyaman di kamarku,bukan berakhir di kandang singa seperti ini! Aku ingin pulaa—

 **BRUUUSSSHHHH**

Gerutu bocah mungil itu terhenti, begitu tiba-tiba saja….hujan turun dengan derasnya. Baekhyun menarik surai pirangnya frustasi…..apa yang salah dengan hari ini ? Mengapa semuanya mendadal terasa sial untuknya.

"Pulang sana!" Sindir Chanyeol seraya bersandar di pintu utama, sambil bersidekap remeh

Baekhyun melirik sengit. "Kau mengusirku?!"

"Bukankah itu yang kau mau sedari tadi….jika kau ingin pulang…silahkan"

Namja mungil itu mengatupkan gigi kuat-kuat…berulang kali ia menghentak kaki kesal. Tentu saja… Baekhyun ingin pulang, tapi jika kondisinya seperti ini…tentu riskan dilakukan. Hujan akan membuatnya sakit…..meski keras kepala,Tapi Baekhyun cukup memahami tubuhnya yang ringkih itu.

"Menyebalkan! Licik!" Seru Baekhyun sembari berjongkok dengan bibir terpout kesal.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan melihatnya, namun tatapannya seketika meredup begitu memandang punggung sempit Baekhyun. Entahlah….Ia merasa, begitu ingin mendekap tubuh mungil itu seeratnya.

"Kemarilah!" Ucap Chanyeol setengah membentak.

"Apa!?"

"Kakimu hanya akan membuat lantai rumahku kotor jika kau terkena air hujan!" Ketus Chanyeol, tapi itu bukanlah maksud dari hatinya. Sejujurnya…..Chanyeol tak ingin tubuh Baekhyun basah karna duduk di tepian rumah, itu akan membuatnya sakit.

"Cih! Kau yang membuang sepatuku bukan!" balas Baekhyun, dan kembali memutar tubuh membelakangi Chanyeol. Dibandingkan melihat namja itu…Baekhyun lebih memilih memandang halaman luas di hadapannya saja.

.

.

"Masuklah!" bujuk Chanyeol lagi, namun bocah itu sama sekali tak menghiraukannya,dan lebih memilih meraih ponsel di sakunya.

"YACK! APPAAAAA!" Jerit Baekhyun tiba-tiba, begitu mendengar nada mailbox saat menghubungi Ayahnya. Dan Chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan melihatnya….tentu saja, Baekhyun tak bisa menghubungi Yunho. Pria itu dan istrinya tengah di luar negri bukan.

"Percuma….masuklah ke rumah"

"DIAM KAU!" Gertak Baekhyun, masih berusaha menghubungi nomor ayah dan Ibunya. Baekhyun belum menyadarinya….jika kedua orang tuanya kini tengah berada di jepang.

"Kau tak akan bisa menghubungi siapapun, jadi—

"Yeobbseyooo…..Sehun"

Raut stoic itu seketika mengeras, begitu mendengar Baekhyun kembali memanggil nama pemuda itu. Dengan geram, Ia berjalan mendekat dam merampas cepat ponsel Baekhyun yang masih tersambung itu.

"N—ne! Bisakah kau menjemputku? Aku—

 **SRETT….PIP**

"YACCK! KEMBALIKAN PONSELKU!" Teriak Baekhyun saat melihat Chanyeol mematikan line telfon itu secara sepihak.

Tak ada jawaban…..pemuda itu, benar-benar dibutakan dengan rasa panas yang berbeda dalam dadanya. Tak terhitung….berapa kali dalam sehari ini, Ia merasa kacau dan segeram ini. Hanya karna Baekhyun menyebut nama Sehun bahkan hingga sebegitu dekatnya dengan namja itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Chanyeol mengangkat cepat tubuh mungil itu ke atas pundaknya….bagaikan membawa sebuah karung, Ia melangkah gusar memasuki rumah…membanting pintu utama….dan menapak anak tangga menuju kamar pribadinya.

" Turunkan aku! Yackk! Bagaimana bisa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini! Jangan menculikku! Brengsek! CHANYEOL!" Ronta Baekhyun, seraya memukul-mukul punggung Chanyeol, sial Ia tak bisa berkutik dengan posisi kepala di bawah dan perut tersangkut di pundak Chanyeol seperti ini.

.

.

.

 **BRUGHH**

"Ughh~" Rintih Baekhyun, begitu Chanyeol menghempasnya kasar di ranjang. Namun dengan cepat ia bangkit dan melompat cepat menjauhi pemuda itu.

 _"_ Keluarkan aku dari sini! Kau tak bisa melakukan semua ini padaku!"

' **CKLEK'**

Baekhyun membulatkan mata lebar, ketika Chanyeol mengunci rapat pintu tersebut...dan berjalan mendekat dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Apa?! b—berhenti menatapku seperti itu!" Panik Baekhyun seraya berjalan mundur ke belakang, namun naas begitu dinding kamar Chanyeol membatasi gerakannya.

"Jauhi Sehun!"

"W—wae?! Kau tak ber—hak menuntutku! Aku dekat dengan siapapun, i—itu bukan urusanmu!." Sentak Baekhyun lantang, meski sesekali terdengar goyah karna gemetar.

"JAUHI SEHUN! KAU MILIKKU!"

 **BRUUGHH**

"Akkhh...T—tidak! ahnn~ Le—pash Park! Ahmp—ackh!"

Tubuh mungil itu jatuh terhempas di lantai, begitu Chanyeol menarik tangannya, menindihnya dan menciumnya paksa. Berulang kali Baekhyun meronta….namun semakin payah saja, kala Chanyeol tak memberinya kesempatan bergerak lebih dengan meremas-remas genitalnya di bawah sana.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Chanyeol? Mengapa mendadak seperti ini?Berulang kali tubuh mungil itu berontak ingin lepas….tapi semuanya hanya berbuah percuma. Chanyeol terlampau lebih melumpuhkan perlawanannya….Ia tak memiliki daya apapun jika sesuatu di bawah sana kian megang dan terasa sakit karna remasan itu.

"Ukhh! Hen—thikaan ahn!" Rintih Baekhyun, terisak hebat. Bahkan menggigil ketakutan...

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain menangis dan meremas pundak Chanyeol….berharap pemuda itu sedikit berbaik hati melepaskannya.

"Hiks! Yeolh~ Ahk! Henthiikhaaann! Hkss" Pinta Baekhyun lagi, kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri... gelisah dengan tubuhnya makin menggigil. Sesuatu di dalam sana…serasa kian berdessakkan ingin keluar. Terlebih…..kemejanya pun telah tertanggal entah kemana.

"Uhmpfth~ Akh! mmh! Le-phasmph!"

Namun jerit dan tangisnya hanya terabai oleh Chanyeol, semua terasa gelap baginya….entah apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Pikiran dan dadanya terasa panas. Mungkin benar….Chanyeol sepertinya tengah cemburu hebat! Tapi persetan dengan semua itu! Apapun yang terjadi….Ia akan membuat Baekhyun menjadi milikknya sutuhnya, sebelum Sehun merebut namja cantik itu darinya.

.

.

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun menggelinjang hebat….cengkeraman tangannya di pundak Chanyeol pun semakin menguat. Sesaat ia menggigit bibir dengan kepala mendongak ke atas….Dan—

"AAHH! AACKKHH!" Baekhyun menjerit binal…begitu sesuatu menyeruak keluar membasahi celanannya yang masih utuh.

Chanyeol tersentak …..dan menghentikan remasan itu,begitu merasakan tangannya terasa panas dan basah. Ia tau…..Baekhyun orgasme karna cumbuannya.

Ia menyeringai puas. Dan yakin Ia namja pertama yang membuat Baekhyun mencapai klimaksnya. Namun sebagian dari hatinya…..mengingkarinya, begitu melihat tangisan hebat dari namja mungil itu.

Apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya? Mengapa tatapan itu membuat hatinya sesak?

Ini bukan dirinya….Chanyeol tak pernah tersentuh dengan tangisan siapapun. Bukankah Ia selalu senang melihat Baekhyun menangis karna dirinya. Tapi ini berbeda…lalu apa yang kini tengah dirasakannya? Tidak! Ini terlalu salah.

Chanyeol beranjak cepat dari tubuh mungil Baekhyun, dan berusaha meraih kedua tangan yang menutupi wajah sembab itu.

Namun Baekhyun menjerit, dan menghempas tangannya kasar….seolah namja mungil itu benar-benar tak ingin disentuh sedikitpun olehnya.

Chanyeol mengernyit melihatnya, Ia tau…. melukai perasaan Baekhyun. Tapi mau apa lagi…..Semua Chanyeol lakukan, semata untuk membuat Baekhyun menatap hanya padanya. Bukan Sehun! Tapi dirinya!

.

.

Chanyeol mematung dalam posisinya, sejenak terlihat ragu. Ingin ….memeluk hangat tubuh mungil itu demi menenangkannya. Namun urung Chanyeol lakukan….ego terlalu tinggi menenggelamkannya, sekali lagi….itu bukanlah dirinya. Dan Ia tak sedang jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun bukan? Batin Chanyeol.

Namun tiba-tiba saja, Chanyeol terdorong kebelakang….begitu Baekhyun bangkit dan berlari kalut ke arah pintu.

Beruntung! Kunci masih tergantung di pintu itu. Masih dengan menangis ketakutan, Baekhyun membuka pintu itu dengan kasar lalu berlari secepat mungkin dari ruangan itu….tak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang nyaris telanjang dan sesuatu yang merembas di celanannya.

"BAEKHYUN!" Teriak Chanyeol panik, ia tak pernah menduga….Baekhyun akan sekacau ini melarikan diri darinya.

Semua semakin gila untuknya, menyadari bocah mungil itu berlari keluar di tengah hujan selebat ini.

.

.

.

"TUNGGU! BAEK!"

"AKU MEMBENCIMU PARK!" Jerit Baekhyun, semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya…meski terkadang kerap tersendat karna dinginnya malam…dan tajamnya jalanan aspal itu.

"YACKK! DENGARKAN AKU! KAU BISA SAKIT JIKA SEPERTI INI!" Teriak Chanyeol gusar, berusaha berlari lebih cepat demi mengejar Baekhyun. Tak peduli hujan telah membuatnya basah kuyup…tapi hanya Baekhyun yang memenuhi kepalanya saat ini. Demi apapun itu….Ia tak menginginkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada bocah itu, bahkan jika sampai membuat Baekhyun jatuh sakit.

.

.

 **GREBBB**

Chanyeol berhasil meraih lengan Baekhyun, dan menariknya cepat ke dalam pelukannya. Berulang kali Ia mengernyit sakit….saat Baekhyun tak pernah berhenti menghantam dadanya bahkan hingga menggigit tangannya hingga berdarah. Semua tak berarti apapun…..Chanyeol tau, batin anak itu lebih sakit dari apa yang Ia rasakan saat ini.

"LEPASKAN AKU BRENG— ngh~

Chanyeol terperanjat hebat, begitu Baekhyun jatuh lunglai dalam pelukannya. Ia sedikit merenggangkan rengkuhan lengannya, demi menatap wajah Baekhyun. Seketika itu pula nafasnya tercekat…menyadari paras itu sangatlah pasi.

"B—Baek! Kau tak sedang berpura-pura bukan?!" Seru Chanyeol kalut, namun tak ada reaksi apapun…..tubuh mungil itu pun semakin terasa dingin. Ia panik bukan main…dan bukan ini yang diharapkannya pada bocah manis itu

"YACK! BAEKHYUN!"

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **Next Chap**

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar menyukai anak itu?" Kai beralih menopang dagu, dan menatap Chanyeol lebih lekat.

"Tsk! menyukainya? Baekhyun hanyalah salah satu yang bisa kumainkan kapanpun aku mau"

 **BRAKKK**

 **TAP...TAP...TAP**

"Oi! Bukankah itu Baekhyun?" Kai tersentak dari duduknya, saat mendengar sesuatu terjatuh dari balik pintu ruangan itu dan makin terkejut melihat siluet Baekhyun, berlari dari baliknya.

 ** _'_** ** _K_** ** _au mendengarnya?'_** Sesal Chanyeol dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Allohaaaa Gloomy hadir lagi bawa ch enamnya,

mian Boawr belum selesai diketik, jadi update ini dulu yah

Review jusseyoooo... tak review maka tak update T_T

Sayangi Gloomy seperti Gloomy sayang Chanbaek dan kalian dengan menulis FF ini... ...Aw lebai _

.

.

okay Seperti biasa, Gloomy menyertakan nama reviewer di chap sebelumnya, untuk:

 **Elinassi , SHINeexo , Byunsilb , xiaobao , meyriza , neniFanadicky , ckhsqueen , oelum96 , ambar istrinya suho, buny puppy , Asandra735 , bbhyn92, RatedMLovers614 c, Tiara696 , Msymt22 , Hunnieh , zerofour56 , veraparkhyun , LightPhoenix614 , restikadena90 , indiv 321, rismaaa45 , dayahbyun , jjaeseopj , nisahyun , Eun810 , mutianafsulm, micopark , merica super , sehunluhan0905 , nolachanbee , chanbaekssi , RealSkull12, laxyovrds , hunhanshin , park chan2 , baekbee, Beefvcker , byunlovely, thyachan , Ayaa, banniee, ee da rii, rinb, YaharS, xlslfi , lupa, rimaa, AlexandraLexa, Chanbaek769 , ApplepieB , 8ternity , azrchanbaek , henhen, park chan2 , Park RinHyun-Uchiha c, pongpongi , tkxcxmrhmh, myzmsandraa99 , meanieismylifeu, chan92 , hikmabobohu09 , Eka915 , selepy c, chanbaek llovers, fansanakayam, Adik Iparnya Park Yoora , BananaOhbanana, inspirit7starlight, n3208007, annachanbaek07 , dan All Guest**

Mohon reviewnya lagi

Annyeoooooog

Saranghaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaeee


	7. Chapter 7

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast : Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Kyungsoo,** **YunJae** **,** **2Min**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** ** _Cerita ini Pure milik Gloomy Rosemary aka Cupid'Kyumin_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Previous Chapter**

"Baek! Kau tak sedang bersandiwara bukan?!" Seru Chanyeol kalut, namun tak ada respond apapun…..tubuh mungil itu pun semakin menggigil. Dan baru kali ini Ia merasa sepanik ini.

"BAEKHYUN!"

.

.

.

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

 **Love Sick**

* * *

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Taemin nyaris tersentak, begitu Minho menggenggam tanganya. Ia sedikit menyimpul senyum lalu menoleh ke samping tepat pada Pria tinggi itu.

"Uhm….tentu saja dirimu" Ucapnya meyakinkan.

Minho balas tersenyum, meski sebenarnya….Ia tau memang ada hal yang tengah disembunyikan kekasihnya itu

Mendadak minim kalimat, dengan raut murung tentu….tak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja bukan. Apapun itu…Minho sepenuhnya tau pribadi seorang Lee Taemin.

Minho lekas beralih menautkan tangan keduanya dan membuatnya saling menggenggam erat.

"Aku bisa membacanya…..katakan padaku, aku tak ingin melihatmu semurung ini" Lirih Minho.

Taemin mengernyitkan dahi, lalu…terkekeh pelan. "Ah haha apa yang sedang kau bicarakan… kau terlalu menggelikan Tuan Park" Canda Taemin, seraya mendorong pelan lengan Minho.

"Ahh…cepatlah sampai, aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeollie" Taemin mulai menyandarkan kepala di bahu Minho, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kedua mata hazel itu pun tampak berbinar begitu melirik sebuah paper bag di atas dashboard mobil keduanya. "Apa Chanyeol akan menyukai hadiah yang kuberi….kelak?" Lanjutnya seraya menerawang…jalanan penuh dengan guyuran air hujan di sekelilingnya

Minho kembali mengulas senyum hangat dan mulai memainkan jemari lentik itu.

"Tentu saja….Bocah tengik itu akan menyukainya. Kemeja yang kau beli benar-benar mahal Taemin….Tsk! bahkan lebih mahal dari jam tanganku. Ah! Di tahun-tahun kemarinpun kau terlalu memanjakan Chanyeol. Tak cukupkah dengan motor dan semua perangkat game bodoh itu huh?"

Taemin berdecak "Yyaa….apa maksudmu? itu ulang tahunnya….tentu wajar bukan aku memberinya hadiah spesial hanya untuk Chanyeol. Ah..tunggu! kau tak mengatakan jika semua itu dariku bukan?" Tanyanya cemas.

Lalu menghela nafas pelan begitu Minho mengangguk mengiyakan, tentu saja jika Chanyeol tau semua benda itu pemberiannya. Bukan tidak mungkin lagi anak itu akan membuangnya menjadi sampah tak berguna. "Biarlah menjadi rahasia, hingga waktu itu tiba" gumamnya kemudian, sambil tersenyum getir kala mengingat senyum Chanyeol kecilnya.

Minho mengernyit sakit mendengarnya, sampai kapan….kekasihnya itu akan memendam semuanya seperti ini. Ia sepenuhnya tau…Taemin begitu tersakiti dan tertekan dengan semua keadaan ini. Lebih tepatnya….pada fakta, Chanyeol yang tak bisa menerima kehadirannya.

"Kau hanya membuang-buang uang saja untuk anak itu" Ucap Minho, setengah bercanda.

Taemin mendadak menegakkan kepala dan melirik sengit calon suaminya itu.

"Apa maksudmu membuang-buang uang!...jika itu untuk Chanyeol….apapun bukan maslah bagiku!"

"Tapi semua itu terlalu mahal, dan kau terlalu memanjakannya"

"Akan lebih baik jika Chanyeol memiliki mobil sendiri, lusa mungkin aku akan—

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku tak akan mengizinkannya. Anak itu akan semakin liar jika kau tetap memberinya mobil. Tunggu….hingga Chanyeol benar-benar dewasa Sayang. Jangan terlalu memanjakannya. Kau lihat sendiri... aku benar-benar kewalahan menghadapinya" Keluh Minho, seraya menggelengkan kepala. Tak habis pikir jika mengingat sikap dingin dan lancang putra tunggalnya.

Taemin menunduk dalam. Benarkah….itu bisa dikatakan memanjakan? sementara Chanyeol sama sekali tak mengetahui….apa yang selama ini Ia lakukan untuk anak itu. Ya….dirinya selalu bersembunyi. Menyimpan dalam-dalam kasih sayangnya, di balik kebencian anak itu.

"M-minho, kau tak memukulnya lagi bukan?" Tanya Taemin tiba-tiba, masih dengan kepala tertunduk.

Minho sedikit mengernyit mendengarmya, tapi setelahnya menghela nafas pelan. "Hm…y—ya. Tapi anak itu tak akan mungkin jera…jika aku tak—

"Jangan memukulnya lagi! Berapa kali kukatakan padamu! Jangan pernah berbicara dan bersikap kasar padanya. Chanyeol….membutuhkan kasih sayang!. Kau pikir….Chanyeol akan luluh meski kau bersikap kasar padanya?!" Taemin tiba-tiba saja meracau tanpa jeda dan penuh emosi, membuat pria kekar di sisinya….menghentikan laju mercy itu.

"Sayang—

"Aku belum selesai bicara!...Minho, apa kau tak melihat tatapan matanya setelah kau memukulnya. Kau tak bisa merasakan apapun? betapa sakit hati anak itu karna sikapmu? Aku tak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya lagi, dan menyakiti Putra kita!"

 **DEG**

Waktu seolah berhenti berdetak, baik Taemin maupun Minho….saling menatap penuh nanar. Keduanya diam tercekat, menyadari…..kata yang tanpa sengaja lolos itu telah menjadi pematik dari luka lama keduanya.

Ya….kebenaran yang tak pernah terungkap, hingga belasan tahun lamanya, tentu bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk keduanya. Terlebih untuk Taemin….tak ada yang bisa mengulaskan seberapa banyak luka yang menggores hatinya karna kenyataan ini.

Seorang Ibu….yang tak pernah mendapat tempat di hati putra kecilnya.

.

.

 **Flash Back On**

"Aku akan menikahinya! Hanya Taemin….satu-satunya orang yang akan kunikahi!"

Genggaman tangan itu semakin menguat, mengirigi nada bicara yang kian meninggi. Apalah arti semua kecaman keras sang Ayah. Ia tak akan peduli….selama Taemin tetap menggenggam erat tangannya dan tetap berpegang di sisinya.

"Bicara apa kau! Siapa yang memintamu membawa bedebah itu menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini?! Dengar! Kau akan secepatnya menikah dengan Yoona!"

"AKU TAK AKAN MENIKAH DENGAN WANITA ITU…. HANYA KARNA BISNIS BODOHMU! BERHENTI MEMAKSAKU AYAH!" Minho makin tersulut

"YACKKK! Dia laki-laki! Apa kau gila?! Menghancurkan martabat Ayahmu hanya karna Laki-laki hina seperti dirinya?! Gunakan kepalamu!"

Taemin menunduk dalam, tak cukupkah dengan semua pertetangan hubungan keduanya…..dan kini, pria itu makin mencaci maki dirinya seperti ini. Ya Tuhan….hatinya tak cukup sanggup menerima semua sentakan kasar itu. Terlebih….

Terlebih…..sosok mungil itu, kini bersemayam di dalam perutnya.

"Maafkan aku" Lirih Taemin seraya menunduk dan mengusap lembut perutnya. Seolah menyadari makhluk mungil dalam perutnya tengah mendengarkan semua cacian kakeknya.

Minho mengumpat keras, oh sial! Ia benar-benar menyesal membawa Taemin ke hadapan orang tuanya seperti ini. Sungguh…..Ia tak pernah menduga, Ayahnya akan berbuat sejauh ini.

Sejak awal….Ia kemari, hanya untuk meminta restu . Tapi tiba-tiba saja, Ayahnya….mengungkit kembali perihal perjodohan itu, dan membuat segalanya semakin pelik.

"AYAH! BERHENTI BICARA BURUK TENTANG TAEMIN! DIA YANG TERBAIK! DAN DIA SATU-SATUNYA YANG KUCINTAI!"

"PERSETAN DENGAN UCAPANMU! MENIKAHLAH DENGAN YOONA! ATAU…..AKU AKAN MENYINGKIRKAN BEDEBAH INI!"

 **DEG**

Taemin mengangkat cepat kepalanya, dan memandang penuh nanar pada sosok paruh baya di hadapannnya. Nyatakah apa yang baru saja di dengarnya?

"M—menyingkirkanku?" Gumam Taemin lirih, seraya menggenggam lebih erat tangan Minho.

"TAEMIN MENGANDUNG PUTRAKU… AYAH! CUCUMU SENDIRI!" Teriak Minho lantang, membuat Tuan Park…terbelalakkan mata lebar dan nyaris terhuyung-huyung ke belakang.

"A—apa maksudmu?" ujar Tuan Park, masih dengan memegang tengkuknya.

"Aku mencintainya Ayah…aku tak mungkin meninggalkan Taemin dan buah hatiku sendiri, ku mohon beri—

"TIDAK!" Sentak Tuan Park keras.

"Gugurkan janin itu! Dan kau akan tetap menikah dengan Yoona!" Lanjutnya lagi.

Sontak saja, Minho makin meradang dibuatnya. Tak habis pikir….Ayahnya bisa sekeji itu, mengatakan hal terlarang di depan Taemin.

"APA KAU GILA?!" Geram Minho

Pria paruh baya itu berdecih "Baik…..aku sendiri yang akan menggugurkan janin itu!" kecamnya sambil menyeringai

"TIDAK!...aku tak akan menggugurkannya, ku mohon jangan menyakitinya! Apapun akan kulakukan….tapi ku mohon biarkan Dia terlahir….ku mohon" Taemin tiba—tiba bersimpuh dan memeluk erat-erat kaki kanan pria paruh baya itu. Bulir mata yang mengalir seolah tak lekang membuat wajah sayu itu tertunduk pias. Bagaimanapun… dirinya akan tetap, mempertahankan buah hatinya. Cukup hanya dirinya yang tersakiti seperti ini…..mustahil membiarkan siapapun menyentuh malaikat mungil yang kini berlindung dalam tubuhnya itu.

"T—Taemin" Minho tertegun sekaligus sesak, melihat namja cantik itu….makin histeris memohon-mohon pada ayahnya.

"Kita pergi dari sini….Taemin" Ujar Minho, seraya merengkuh bahu Taemin, berusaha menarik namja cantik itu agar lekas bangkit. Namun Taemin menyentaknya, dan tetap meracau histeris di bawah kaki ayahnya.

"Kumohon—

"Kau akan melakukan apapun….untuk janin itu?" Sela Tuan Park tiba-tiba, membuat Taemin mengangkat cepat kepalanya dan memandang pria paruh baya itu penuh harap.

"N—ne….apapun akan kulakukan, biarkan anakku tetap hidup"

Tuan Park terkekeh melihatnya, bukanlah suatu yang sulit….melancarkan rencana pernikahan Putranya kali ini. Lihat saja…namja bernama Taemin itu memilih mengambil langkah dengan sendirinya bukan.

"Hm baik…tapi dengan syarat serahkan bayi itu padaku setelah kau melahirkannya. Lalu—

Tuan Park menyimpul seringai tipis. "Pergilah sejauh mungkin dari sisi Putraku….bagaimana?"

Minho kembali terperanjat mendengarnya. Ini lebih dari kata licik! Memaksa dirinya tetap menikah dengan Yoona lalu merampas bayi tak bersalah itu.

Tidakkah itu sama halnya menghancurkan Taemin bertubi-tubi, dengan merebut dirinya dan buah hatinya dari sisi Taemin?

Tidak! Demi apapun itu! Ia tak akan membiarkan Ayahnya melukai Taemin lebih dari ini. Dengan gusar, Minho merengkuh tubuh ringkih Taemin dan memaksanya meninggalkan kediaman mewah itu.

"Jangan pedulikan Pak Tua itu Taemin! Aku tetap milikmu…..dan bayi dalam kandungan—

 **SNAP**

Namun tiba-tiba saja, Taemin melepas paksa rengkuhan Minho dan kembali merangkul kaki Tuan Park.

"B—baik, aku akan pergi. Asal kau menerima bayi ini….sebagai bagian dari keluarga Park"

"LEE TAEMIN!" Minho mulai meradang mendengarnya.

Namun sama sekali tak meluruhkan tekad Taemin untuk tetap memohon pada Tuan Park, semua tak pelak….Ia lakukan demi kebaikan buah hatinya kelak.

"Tentu saja... bahkan aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati" Ujar Tuan Park penuh penekanan, seulas senyum picik pun tersemat jelas di sudut bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu berbicara seperti itu!? Katakan kau hanya bercanda dengan semua ini!"

"…"

"Jawab! Dan lihat mataku saat aku berbicara denganmu!" Seru Minho seraya, meremas kedua lengan Taemin hingga menghadap padanya.

"C—cukup…Minho. Menikahlah dengan Yoona….dan biarkan aku pergi"

Minho tertawa hambar. "Menikah? membiarkanmu pergi? APA KAU PIKIR AKU GILA HAH?!"

"Semua tak akan berarti! Sebesar apapun cinta yang kita miliki….tak akan mengubah kenyataan ini" sela Taemin.

Minho makin mencelos getir mendengarnya, berulang kali Ia mengedarkan pandangan tak tentu….benar-benar tak tau harus dengan apa….untuk membuat namja cantik itu tetap bertahan di sisinya.

"t—Taemin…..Dengarkan aku" Ujar Minho selembut mungkin, berusah menyampaikan maksud hatinya dari sorot obsidian itu.

"Kita bisa melewatinya…percayalah Sayang. Hanya ada aku….kau dan uri aegya"

Taemin menggigit bibir bawah kuat-kuat, berusaha tetap tegar dengan jeratan takdir ini. Sesungguhnya….Iapun tak ingin menyanggupi keputusan itu.

Terlalu sulit dan menyakitkan untuknya. Tapi Taemin bisa apa? Ia tak memiliki apapun selain cintanya untuk Pemuda Park yang terpandang itu dan juga janin dalam perutnya.

Terlebih….dirinya hanyalah seorang pelajar, dan 'seorang namja'. Akan menjadi suatu hal terlarang dipandang umum. Jika mereka mengetahui seorang namja sepertinya mengandung.

Tidak! Taemin tak akan membiarkan Minho jatuh hanya karena dirinya.

 **PLAK**

"Berapa kali ku katakan! Kita tak akan mungkin bersama! Lepaskan aku Minho!" Seru Taemin begitu menghempas tangan Minho, akan tetapi pemuda itu tetap berusaha mengejar dan menahannya hingga di tepi jalan.

"Taemin….kau tak bisa seperti ini! Dengarkan aku! Yack!"

"Menikahlah dengan Yoona!"

"Apa?! berhenti bersikap seperti ini!"

"Dan besarkan uri aegya dengan kasih sayang penuh…tanpa kurang apapun itu"

"T—Taemin…tunggu dengarkan—

"Hanya itu yang kuinginkan darimu Minho!...TAXI!"

Minho membulatkan mata lebar, begitu kekasihnya dengan tiba-tiba memanggil Taxi yang melintas. Ini semua salah! Ia sepenuhnya tau….namja cantik itu begitu mencintainya. Tapi bagaimana mungkin menjadi seperti ini.

 **BLAM**

"Y—YAAACK! TAEMIN!"

.

.

.

" ** _M_** ** _aaf_** ** _…_** ** _Semua kulakukkan karna aku mencintamu. Kau dan_** ** _bayi ini_** ** _memang seharusnya bahagia Minho"_**

.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa bulan kemudian**

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu Minho-ssi. Jangan menyerah mencarinya….aku juga tau, kalian masih saling mencintai"

Wanita cantik itu mengusap perlahan pundak Minho.

"Y—Yoona….mengapa kau mendadak—

"Ah! 5 bulan setelah pernikahan kita dan kau masih berpikir aku satu-satunya wanita polos di sini? Selain status sebagai istrimu…tidakkah kau menganggapku sebagai sahabat eum?" Tukas Yoona, sembari mengulas senyum ramahnya.

"Aku memang mencintaimu….tapi aku tak bisa melihatmu menahan perasaan pada Taemin seperti ini, Cari Dia….ku dengar,Taemin berada di Busan saat ini." Lanjut Yoona lagi.

"Yo—yoona"

"Nnaa~ Ungggg"

Tiba-tiba saja, suara seorang baby mungil menginterupsi keduanya. Membuat Yoona cepat-cepat beringsut mendekat dan mengecupi pipi baby itu. Ya, tentu saja Putra Minho dan Taemin.

"Aaaa…..kyeoptaa, mwoyaa?…kau mencari eomma eumm? Nee…nee…Eomma di sini Yeollie Baby. Panggil Yoona Eomma arrachi?"

"Bwuah…umm…ung"

.

.

 **Flash Back Of**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **BRUUUUSSSSHHHH….**

Derasnya hujan semakin pekat….mengaburkan jarak pandang di malam itu. Sepekat hati seorang pria cantik yang sedari tadi menunduk dalam diam, Ia tau benar….sesuatu terlanjur membeku. Dan mustahil….baginya meluruhkannya dalam waktu singkat.

"Kita sampai…" Ucapan Minho tiba-tiba saja membuatnya tersentak.

"O—ah! Y-ya kita sampai" Gagap Taemin seraya meraih paper bag di hadapannya dan memeluknya erat-erat.

Minho tersenyum hangat melihatnya, Ia beralih menggenggam tangan Taemin dan diciumnya lama.

"jangan menyembunyikan hal sekecil apapun dariku?"

"T-tidak!…kajja turun Minho, aku ingin bertemu Chanyeol"

"Tunggu sebentar"

Minho, merengkuh erat pinggang Taemin, tak mengizinkan namja cantik itu bergeser sedikitpun dari jok mobilnya.

"Bukankah….ini saatnya kita mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Chanyeol?"

" A-apa maksudmu?"

"Ayolah Taemin kau tau apa yang sedang ku bicarakan. Aku rasa ini saatnya Chanyeol mengetahui bahwa kaulah Ibu kandungnya yang sebenarnya."

Taemin membulatkan mata lebar, tapi setelahnya Ia menunduk dalam-dalam.

.

Mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Chanyeol?

Taemin rasa Ia belum siap, Ia benar-benar takut semua akan bertolak jauh dari keinginannya. Seperti beberapa tahun silam saat Ia muncul untuk pertama kalinya di hadapan Chanyeol. Dan semuanya berubah kebencian…jangankan memanggilnya Ibu. Anak itu…malah menganggapnya perusak hubungan Yoona dan Minho. Bahkan hingga memanggilnya pelacur penyebab kematian Yoona.

Taemin pun menyadari…semua itu salahnya. Tak di sisi Putranya…dan mengawasi tumbuh kembangnya sebagaimana mestinya seorang ibu. Tapi bagaimana lagi….saat itu, keadaan benar-benar tak memihak padanya. Dan memang dirinya yang meminta siapapun merahasiakan keberadaanya pada Putra kecilnya itu.

Hanya Yoona….yang memberinya kasih sayang penuh. Sudah pasti Chanyeol begitu menyayangi wanita itu sebagai ibunya.

Hingga Ia menyesal dan ingin kembali memeluk buah hatinya…..tapi terlambat. Chanyeol sama sekali tak menghiraukannya. Ia tetaplah pelacur di mata anak itu.

"T—tidak Minho…..a-aku tak ingin mengulang kesalahan yang sama."

"Tak ada kesalahan yang sama. Kita belum mencobanya…jadi ini saat—

 **TAP….TAPP…TAP**

 **PRANK…..BRUGH….PRANKKK**

"M—Minho!"

Keduanya terbelalak lebar begitu mendengar suara gaduh dari dalam rumahnya. Cepat-cepat Taemin membuka pintu dan berlari secepat mungkin, tak peduli tergelincir atau bahkan basah kuyup karna hujan.

Tentu saja Ia panik bukan kepalang, jika sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Namun begitu masuk dan memijakkan kaki ke dalam rumahnya, pasangan itu saling mengernyit tak mengerti melihat ceceran air di sepanjang tangga. Tak hanya itu banyak peralatan masak yang tersebar di lantai.

Apa yang tengah Chanyeol lakukan sebenarnya?

"Apa anak itu sedang belajar memasak di dalam kamarnya?" Celetuk Minho seraya mengerjapkan matanya.

Taemin tak menyahut apapun, Ia benar-benar merasakan sesuatu yang buruk di sini…cepat-cepat namja cantik itu berlari menapakki satu persatu anak tangga.

Dan begitu membuka kasar pintu kamarnya—

 **BRAKK**

"Yeollie!" serunya panik, kala daun pintu kamar itu benar-benar terbuka lebar.

Seketika itu pula, rasa paniknya berangsur luruh dengan raut tak mengerti saat melihat seorang remaja tertidur di ranjang Chanyeol. Sepertinya tak asing…..Ia pernah melihat anak itu sebelumnya

Ahh…Dia—

"Baekhyunnnie!" Pekik Taemin lagi seraya menutup bibirnya. Bagaimana bisa anak itu tertidur di sini….dan lagi, mengapa Baekhyun telanjang? Terlihat jelas….hanya selimut Chanyeol yang menutup rapat tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Tch! Berisik" Decak Chanyeol, masih terus mengacak isi lemari pakaiannya…..namun apa yang dicari sepertinya tak kunjung ia temukan dalam benda kotak berukuran besar itu.

Sejenak Taemin mencoba menghela nafas, sebelum akhirnya beralih mendekati Baekhyun dan tersenyum penuh arti kala melihat kain kompres di dahi anak itu.

Jadi ini yang dilakukan Chanyeol hingga mengacak-acak isi dapurnya. "Baekhyun demam" Lirih Taemin sembari menaikkan selimut sebatas leher bocah mungil itu

"Apa yang kau cari hm?" Ujarnya kemudian, seraya menoleh pada pemuda yang masih berkutat dengan isi almarinya.

"Kemeja" Singkat Chanyeol.

Membuat Taemin mengulas senyum lembut, setidaknya….Chanyeol tak menyentaknya kasar kali ini. Ia lantas beralih melihat penuh binar pada isi paper bag berwarna merah marun di pangkuannya.

Chanyeolpun turut menghentikan gerakannya, begitu mendengar suara tak biasa….semacam gemrisik kertas tebal di belakangnya. Ia putuskan untuk menoleh sesaat.

" Yeollie… Ini—

"Itu untukku?" Sergah Chanyeol, sambil menunjuk paper bag Taemin.

Namja cantik itu semakin tersenyum cerah. Benarkah yang Ia lihat saat ini….Chanyeol bertanya demikian padanya. Oh! Putra kecilnya itu.

"Ne..tentu saja untukmu Yeollie. Hari ini—

 **SRET**

"Terimakasih"

Taemin mendadak membulatkan mata lebar, begitu Chanyeol menyambar paper bagnya dengan tiba-tiba, dan berlalu begitu saja. Namun setelahnya….Ia kembali tersenyum lebar. Bukankah itu berarti Chanyeol menerima hadiah pemberiannya? Tak ada caci maki? Bahkan tak ada tatapan menusuk.

Ah! Meski hanya sepatah kata 'terimakasih'….tapi Ia benar-benar senang bukan kepalang mendengar Putranya mulai berbicara padanya. Dan yakin…..Chanyeol akan mengenakan kemeja pemberiannya itu.

"Apa kau akan memakainya?" Taemin mulai mengekor Chanyeol, dengan senyum sumringahnya.

"Ya" Jawab Chanyeol.

Namun….senyum itu mendadak pudar, begitu melihat apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol saat ini.

Chanyeol memang mengenakan kemeja itu, tapi bukan untuk tubuhnya melainkan pada tubuh namja mungil yang tertidur di ranjangnya.

Lihat saja…

Anak itu….dengan wajah stoicnya. Begitu cekatan merengkuh Baekhyun dan mengenakan kemeja putih pemberiannya di tubuh Baekhyun.

"Tck! Terlalu besar untukmu. Tapi biarlah….sudah terlanjur" Gerutu Chanyeol seraya menyematkan satu per satu kancing kemeja tersebut.

Membuat, Taemin hanya menghela nafas dan memijit pelipisnya.

' ** _Yeollie…tak bisakah kau mengambil kemeja lain untuk Baekhyun?…itu hadiah dari Eomma,_** ** _Sayang_** ** _'_** Batin Taemin. Meski demikian…..Ia tetap mengulas senyum melihat sikap putranya itu.

.

.

"Ada apa ini?"

Minho yang baru saja menapakkan kaki di kamar Chanyeol, mengedarkan pandangan tak mengerti….begitu melihat Baekhyun rupanya berada di dalam kamar itu. Dan dalam kondisi tertidur sangat pulas. Itu pikirnya.

"Baekhyun menginap di hari ulang tahunmu?" Tanyanya lagi.

Chanyeol kembali berdecak mendengarnya. "Bisakah kalian keluar?" Desis Chanyeol sembari meletakkan kain kompres di dahi Baekhyun.

"Tapi mengapa harus keluar? Itu….apa yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyun?" Tanya Minho seraya menunjuk-nunjuk kompres Baekhyun.

"Biarkan Chanyeol merawat Baekhyun dengan baik" Taemin berusaha membujuk dengan menarik, lengan namja kekar itu.

"Mwo? Merawat? Anak itu sedang tidur bukan? Merawat apanya?"

"Minho….kajja keluar" Bujuk Taemin lagi

"Tapi apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun?"

"KELUAR!" Kali ini Chanyeol mulai membuka suara dan berteriak jengkel pada ayahnya.

Membuat Taemin cepat-cepat mendorong Minho keluar, dan menutup pintu kamar itu sepelan dan serapat mungkin. Sebelum Chanyeol makin mengamuk hebat.

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Bisik Minho, begitu Taemin memaksanya turun menapaki anak tangga.

"Kau tak peka…atau memang bodoh huh!" Gerutu Taemin kesal.

"Apa!? Aku benar-benar tak—

"Minho dengarkan aku." Taemin meraih kedua lengan Minho, dan memutarnya hingga menghadapnya. "Baekhyun sedang demam tinggi, biarkan Chanyeol merawatnya. Dan satu hal lagi….jangan pernah mengusik waktu Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun. Itu akan membuatnya marah besar. Apa itu cukup menjawab pertanyaanmu?" Jelas Taemin.

Minho kembali mengerjap. "Demam? Ah….tapi mengapa Chanyeol harus berteriak keras seperti itu pada Ayahnya? Bocah sialan"

"Oh ayolah Minho….apa kau benar-benar tak memahami putramu sendiri?"

"Aissh…yang benar sajah, seorang Ayah dibentak-bentak seperti itu? Chanyeol—

"Tck! Diamlah.."

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan, begitu mengunci rapat pintu kamarnya. Jika seperti ini ….Ayahnya tak akan bisa masuk, dan mengusiknya lagi bukan. Ia beralih melangkah perlahan mendekati ranjang, menarik kursi dan duduk tepat di sebelah Baekhyun.

Sejenak….Ia memandang lekat-lekat wajah terpejam itu. Hanya perasaannya saja atau memang benar adanya. Wajah Baekhyun tetap terlihat manis meski pucat seperti itu.

"Hey! Bangun" Gumam Chanyeol, tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan tatapannya…pada paras yang sebenarnya menggemaskan itu.

Masih lekat dalam ingatannya, betapa takut dan histerisnya Baekhyun, hinga berkahir tak sadarkan diri bahkan suhu tubuhnya pun mendadak setinggi ini. Chanyeol tau semua memang salahnya…..tapi, Ia tak bisa menahan diri. Segalanya akan terasa buntu…saat melihat Baekhyun selalu menghindar dan sulit untuk dijangkau, terlebih jika Baekhyun melihat pemuda lain selain dirinya.

Chanyeol beralih meraih tangan Baekhyun dari balik selimutnya,namun sorot mata itu berangsur redup begitu merasakan tangan Baekhyun sangatlah dingin.

' ** _Bagaimana mungkin sedingin ini, sementara tubuhmu benar-benar panas ?'_** Gumam Chanyeol dalam hati.

Lama menggenggam dan memainkan jemari lentik itu, hingga tanpa tersadar Ia mulai tertarik untuk membawanya lebih dekat... sangat dekat dan—

 **Chup**

Semua tergerak dengan sendirinya, begitu jemari mungil itu benar-benar dikecupnya tanpa sengaja.

"Kau memang manis saat diam" Gumam Chanyeol lagi sambil meletakkan telapak tangan Baekhyun di pipi kanannya. Ah! apa yang terjadi? Sejak kapan Ia bermonolog seperti ini…terlebih dengan intonasi rendah. Itu bukan dirinya, ya….Chanyeol yakin itu.

Tak ada respon…

Jika seperti ini….Chanyeol merasa terlihat seperti pemuda setengah waras. Demi apapun itu….dibandingkan melihat Baekhyun terpejam lemah, Ia lebih memilih anak itu berteriak-teriak rusuh bahkan menggebrak apapun dengan jengkel karna ulahnya.

Tanpa melepas tautan tangan keduanya, pemuda itu beralih menyentuh leher Baekhyun dan berdecak lidah, menyadari panas tubuh Baekhyun tak kunjung meluruh bahkan rasanya semakin tinggi saja.

Tengah malam dan hujan di luar masih turun dengan lebatnya, tentu mustahil memanggil seorang dokter, meski itu dokter pribadi sekalipun.

Meminta tolong pada Taemin?

Oh Ya! Chanyeol tau….Taemin seorang Dokter. Tapi meminta pertolongan pada seseorang yang telah menghancurkan keluarganya..bahkan hingga membuatnya kehilangan Yoona.

Tentu saja…

Pantang baginya!

Sampai kapanpun….Ia tak akan sudi menatap wajah Pria itu.

.

.

Chanyeol kembali memutar tubuh kebelakang menghadap bocah mungil di ranjangnya.

"Baek…" Panggilnya lirih, seraya menangkup pipi Baekhyun. Berulang kali pula….Ia mengganti kompres Baekhyun dengan air dingin yang baru

Tapi nihil, panas tubuhnya tetap tinggi dan lebih parah lagi….anak itu tak juga membuka kedua matanya. Meski Baekhyun kerap mengelabui orang lain dengan sandiwaranya, tapi…kali ini, rasanya terlalu bodoh jika dikatakan anak itu sedang bermain-main.

Baekhyun benar-benar sakit.

Chanyeol mengumpat lirih….. seakan benci dan tak tahan melihat bocah manis itu, mendadak serapuh ini. Chanyeol memilih berlari ke arah pintu, berniat keluar dan mengambil kunci mobil Ayahnya…..bagaimanapun Ia harus membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit. Atau semua akan menjadi fatal

Namun tiba-tiba saja…

"Yeollie..."

Chanyeol stagnan…..dan urung membuka pintu kamarnya, begitu menyadari seseorang berada di depan pintu kamarnya saat ini.

Keningnya bertaut tak suka…..mendengar, pria itu memanggilnya seakrab bahkan selembut itu.

"Bitch!" Umpatnya lirih. Masih tetap berdiri mematung.

"Yeollie….bisakah kau membuka pintunya sebentar?" Ujar Taemin dari luar.

"Apa maumu!?" Sahut Chanyeol, sembari mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat.

"Ada yang ingin ku berikan padamu..."

Chanyeol berdecak penuh emosi, terlalu enggan memenuhi permintaan tersebut. Tapi jika tetap berdiam diri seperti ini….tentu akan mengulur waktu dan makin memperparah kondisi Baekhyun. Tak ada pilihan lain selain membuka pintu kamarnya

 **CKLEK**

"Ah! Kau ingin pergi kemana sayang—ah! Chanyeol maksudku" Ucap Taemin cepat, begitu pintu terbuka dan melihat Chanyeol telah mengenakan jaket tebalnya.

Dibandingkan peduli dengan pertanyaan tersebut, matanya lebih tersita pada nampan yang di bawa Taemin. Segelas air mineral dan beberapa tablet obat berada di atasnya.

"…"

.

.

Taemin tersenyum, melihat sikap diam itu. Sesaat kemudian, Ia meletakkan nampannya di atas meja….kemudian beralih menyentuh pipi dan leher Baekhyun bergantian.

"Apa kau belum memberinya obat?" Tanya Taemin, masih terus mengamati lekat-lekat namja mungil yang terpejam di ranjang itu.

"Belum" Singkat Chanyeol.

"Cobalah….minumkan obat ini. Jika esok hari….demam Baekhyun belum juga meluruh…kita bisa membawanya ke rumah sakit….Otteyo?" Ujar Taemin, berusaha menenangkan. Dari sorot kedua obsidian itu , Ia tau …Putranya sepertinya sangat mencemaskan kondisi Baekhyun.

Tak ada jawaban, Chanyeol hanya diam dan memalingkan wajah ke lain arah.

Membuat Taemin kembali tersenyum getir melihatnya.

"Ah…kau tau bukan? Aku tak sedang bertugas….jadi aku tak membawa peralatan medis yang lengkap. Tapi aku yakin….obat itu bisa meluruhkan demamnya" Yakin Taemin lagi, tapi lebih untuk membangun pembicaraan dengan Putranya. Meski Ia tau…..Chanyeol tak akan mungkin mendengarnya…terlebih peduli padanya

"Apa kau sudah selesai? Jika ya….cepat keluar!" Sentak Chanyeol dingin.

Lagi….Hatinya kembali mencelos getir, melihat sikap itu. Bukankah beberapa saat lalu….Chanyeol bisa sedikit membuka hatinya?

Tapi kali ini….anak itu kembali berbicara tanpa sedikitpun memandangnya. Seolah…Ia hanyalah orang asing yang tak berhak sedikitpun menyentuh Chanyeol…Putranya sendiri.

"B—baiklah. Jika Baekhyun bangun….kau bisa memanggilku Yeollie. Aku akan membuatkannya sup hangat" Ujar Taemin sembari melangkah pelan menuju pintu utama kamar tersebut.

"…."

"Sudah larut malam. Cepatlah tidur ... ne?" Ucap Taemin lagi, sebelum benar-benar menutup rapat pintu kamar itu.

Chanyeol hanya bedecih lirih mendengarnya. Baginya….Taemin terlalu jauh mencampuri urusannya.

"Berisik" desisnya tak suka.

.

.

.

pemuda itu beralih bangkit dari duduknya, melepas jaket lalu melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Tatapannya seketika menajam begitu melihat beberapa tablet obat di atas nampan itu, Ia putuskan untuk mendekat dan mengambilnya.

Sesaat Ia menimang dan menatap lekat tablet tersebut, haruskah Ia menerima dan meminumkannya pada Baekhyun?. Ah! rasanya…..tak rela, menerima bantuan dari pelacur itu! Pikir Chanyeol.

Tapi…situasi tengah mendesakknya. Tentu Chanyeol tak menginginkan bocah mungil itu bertahan melawan demamnya, tanpa pertolongan apapun. Lalu apa yang akan ia katakan jika yunho tau putranya yang manja itu mendadak sakit seperti ini?

Tak ada salahnya…Baekhyun meminum obat itu bukan?

Chanyeol sedikit melirik Baekhyun, sembari membuka tablet obat tersebut lalu meraih segelas air mineral sebelum akhirnya mendekati namja cantik itu.

Tanpa suara….Chanyeol memasukkan beberapa butir obat itu ke dalam mulutnya, kemudian sedikit mengangkat tengkuk Baekhyun hingga menengadah.

Nafasnya mungkin memang tercekat, kala menekan dagu Baekhyun. Bibir yang sebelumnya selalu merah merekah saat dikecupnya, kini benar-benar pucat pasi. Entahlah…..ia benar-benar tak suka dengan keadaan seperti ini. Meski Chanyeol tau….dirinya memang biang dari semua ini.

Perlahan namun pasti, Chanyeol menyatukan bibir keduanya….melesakkan butir obat itu ke dalam mulut Baekhyun dengan lidahnya. Ia sedikit mengernyit…kala mencecap rasa basa dari obat itu

Sangat pahit!

Tapi Chanyeol tetap melesakkan setiap butirnya, hingga dipastikan Baekhyun dapat menelannya dengan baik nantinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pemuda itu melepas tautan bibirnya dan beralih meneguk air mineral di tangannya. Sedikit tak yakin memang….obat itu bisa terminum dengan cara seperti ini. Karna besar kemungkinan….Baekhyun akan tersedak bukan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi….hanya ini satu-satunya cara yang bisa dilakukannya.

Chanyeol kembali merengkuh tengkuk Baekhyun, lalu menyatukan bibir keduanya dengan cepat….membagi air yang beberapa saat lalu diteguknya dengan perlahan.

Tangan kirinya terlihat menangkup erat rahang Baekhyun, memastikan tak banyak air yang meleleh turun….dan obat itu benar-benar tertelan sempurna oleh Baekhyun.

Namun bersamaan dengan itu, jemari Baekhyun mulai bergerak kecil. Sesuatu terasa mengganggu dan menyedaknya. Hingga kelopak mata itu terbuka lemah. Baekhyun ingin menjerit begitu menyadari Seseorangl tengah menciumnya, dan memaksanya menelan cairan asing berasa sangat pahit. Dan orang itu... Park Chanyeol!

Ya Tuhan ini gila!... Mungkinkah Chanyeol ingin meracuninya?

Ah! Tapi mustahil Ia menjerit bahkan menghantam Chanyeol detik itu juga….Tubuhnya terlalu lemas, membuatnya hanya melenguh menahan sedak.

"Mmpfth~….aghh~ mmmh!"

Chanyeol sedikit tersentak mendengar lenguhan tertahan dan remasan lemah di lengannya. Ia tau….Baekhyun mulai siuman. Meski demikian, Chanyeol tetap….merengkuh tengkuk namja mungil itu, dan memaksanya menegak habis air dalam mulutnya hingga tak bersisa.

"Mmphh~ Mmm—"

"Telan…" Titah Chanyeol seraya menutup bibir Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

Bocah mungil itu menggeleng dengan pipi menggembung. Berulang kali pula, Ia mencakar-cakar tangan Chanyeol agar menyingkir dari bibirnya. Membuat Chanyeol berdecak dan menghela nafas jengah melihat sikap keras kepala itu.

"Telan…atau kucium" Ancam Chanyeol sambil menatap lebih tajam

 **GULP**

Dan benar saja…..karna takut dan gugup, Baekhyun menelannya cepat hingga tak bersisa.

Chanyeol mengulum senyum melihatnya, ah demi apapun itu. Ia benar-benar menyukai Baekhyun yang patuh seperti ini, meski sesekali harus dengan ancaman.

"Pa—hit" Lirih Baekhyun, sembari memejamkan mata erat-erat. Tak tahan dengan rasa basa yang masih tertinggal di lidahnya.

Tapi setelahnya Ia berjengit terkejut, begitu tiba-tiba saja….Chanyeol menariknya dan membuatnya bersandar nyaman di dada pemuda itu.

"Minumlah dengan perlahan" Bisik Chanyeol seraya membimbing Baekhyun meminum air mineral itu.

Baekhyun mengerjap tak mengerti, Sejak kapan Chanyeol bersikap sehangat ini, bahkan suara bass itu terdengar begitu lembut. Apa Ia bermimpi? Atau memang…. Ini karna pening di kepalanya?

Tapi Baekhyun enggan bertanya lebih, tatapannya semakin sayu….bahkan denyut dikepalanya pun kian menjadi-jadi. Dan….Ia memang sedang tak ingin menyulut pertengkaran apapun dengan Chanyeol, meski sebenarnya Baekhyun ingat benar…apa yang telah Chanyeol lakukan terhadapnya sebelum ia collaps.

Baekhyun begitu patuh memegang gelas itu dan meneguk air mineralnya dengan perlahan. Lalu setelahnya Ia kembali bersandar di dada Chanyeol dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Kau merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Chanyeol, seraya menyentuh dahi dan leher Baekhyun bersamaan.

Bocah mungil itu hanya menggeliat kecil, tak ingin Chanyeol menyentuhnya seperti itu.

"J-jangan macam-macam!" Ketus Baekhyun, meski nyatanya terdengar begitu serak. Sesekali manik caramel itu mencoba untuk membuka….namun tetap saja Baekhyun kesulitan melakukannya. Dan memaksanya tetap terpejam erat.

Chanyeol hanya mengulas senyum tipis mendengarnya, lalu beralih membaringkan tubuh mungil itu di ranjangnya. Ia menyibak surai pirang Baekhyun ke atas dengan perlahan, kemudian kembali meletakkan kain basah bersuhu dingin itu di dahinya.

"Tidurlah " Ucap Chanyeol lirih, sadar atau tidak... sebuah senyum terulas hangat di bibir merahnya, saat Ia mencoba menyamankan posisi tubuh Baekhyun di ranjangnya.  
Tapi Ia kembali mengernyit heran begitu melihat mata sipit itu masih mendelik tajam padanya. "Apa hn?" tanyanya kemudian, membuat bocah manis itu cepat-cepat memejamkan mata darinya.

Sontak, kembali membuatnya terkekeh pelan. 'Menggemaskan sekali' pikirnya seraya menarik selimut hangat sebatas leher Baekhyun. Entahlah sesuatu terasa asing dalam dadanya saat melakukan semua hal ini untuk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol beralih menduduki kursinya di sisi Baekhyun, dan menatap lekat-lekat sosok manis yang kembali tertidur lelap itu. Hingga tanpa sadar….Ia meraih tangan Baekhyun untuk digenggamnya. Sesaat memainkannya sesaat pula mencuri kecupan di punggung tangan itu,

Sangat menyenangkan untuknya, Karna Ia tak pernah bisa melakukan semua ini jika pemiliknya benar-benar terbangun. Ah sungguh! anak itu sudah pasti menjerit-jerit rusuh jika tau apa yang dilakukannya kini.

.

Lama….Chanyeol bertahan dalam posisi duduknya…. menggenggam dan mengecup berulang-ulang tangan Lentik itu. Sesekali Ia menggelengkan kepala berusaha mengusir rasa kantuknya.

Tapi….rasa-rasanya kelopak matanya semakin berat untuk sekedar dikedipkan, dan sungguh! Ia tak sanggup lagi menahannya. Hingga tanpa disadarinya…Chanyeol jatuh terlelap, di sisi Baekhyun

.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa saat kemudian**

"Unh….hhh..ngh~."

Chanyeol mengernyit, kala rintihan tertahan seseorang benar-benar mengusik tidurnya. Semakin lama semakin terdengar jelas….dan itu memaksanya membuka mata cepat. Namun detik itu pula Chanyeol tercekat begitu melihat Baekhyun meggigil kedinginan, dengan wajah kebas penuh linangan air mata.

"Baekhyun?"

Kali ini benar-benar membuatnya panik. Apa yang salah dengan anak itu? Ia bergerak cepat menyingkirkan kain kompres di kening Baekhyun dan memegang penuh dahinya.

"Oh Shit!" Umpat Chanyeol

Tubuhnya semakin panas! Mengapa demamnya tak juga meluruh? Mengapa Ia bisa jatuh tertidur sebodoh itu.. sementara Ia benar-benar tak tau apa yang terjadi pada bocah itu, sebelum ini.

"Sshh.." Bisiknya menenangkan seraya menyeka keringat Baekhyun dengan tangannya sendiri, Ia beringsut cepat hendak turun dari ranjang….bagaimanapun, Ia merasa harus membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit secepatnya.

Namun tiba-tiba—

Baekhyun mencengkeram ujung kemejanya, dan menariknya kuat

"D—dingin…nnh…hh" Lirih Baekhyun semakin menggigil kedinginan.

Chanyeol tertegun, benar-benar merasa ada yang salah dengan dadanya. Mengapa Ia berdebar seperti ini?. Sejenak berdecak, sebelum akhirnya meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun….menggosoknya dan meniupnya berulang-ulang. Berharap itu bisa sedikit menghangatkan tangannya yang terasa beku itu

"Hhh!.. Hks~ Nghh!"

Tapi rasanya apa yang dilakukannya sepertinya percuma. Bocah mungil itu tetap tersengal bahkan menggigil parah. "Hei.. kau benar-benar kedinginan?" Ujarnya sedikit frustasi.

"..."

Chanyeol bergerak cepat mengambil selimut lainnya, lalu Ia gunakan untuk membungkus rapat tubuh Baekhyun. Ah Sial! Mengapa Ia sepanik ini melihat paras baby face itu makin memucat pasi.

"Bertahanlah….aku akan membawamu ke rumah sa—

 **GREB**

Chanyeol terbelalak lebar begitu Baekhyun merangkul erat lehernya, semakin lama semakin menguat seakan tak menginginkannya bergeser sedikitpun.

Hingga Ia bisa mendengar…gemertak gigi dari bocah manis itu. Bahkan nafas yang berhembus di sekitar perpotongan lehernya pun terasa berat dan panas.

"NNH! J—jangan per—gi! hhh..Di—ngin!…nghh" Racau Baekhyun tersengal, anak itu makin terisak meski nyatanya, kedua mata itu tetap terpejam erat.

Sebelumnya Ia tak pernah mengenal kata panik, tapi rasanya... Baekhyun mengubah semuanya. Tak hanya merelakan waktu untuk menjaganya, tapi Ia benar-benar dibuat kalap bukan kepalang, melihat anak itu serapuh ini. Seakan tak mampu berpikir jerbih, hingga yang terlintas hanya balas mendekapnya erat. Berharap itu bisa membuat Baekhyun sedikit lebih hangat.

Bahkan…kini Chanyeol mulai beringsut ke bawah selimut….demi mendekap tubuh menggigil itu lebih erat. "Tenanglah.." Bisiknya Chanyeol seraya meniup tengkuk Baekhyun dengan nafas hangatnya. Membuat bocah manis itu makin menggeliat masuk ke dalam pelukannya, seolah ….tengah berusaha mencari suhu yang lebih hangat dari tubuh kokohnya.

.

.

.

Malam kian beranjak larut, bahkan sepertinya... hampir menyentak dini hari.

Namun, Perlahan namun pasti, Baekhyun sepertinya makin menenang dalam dekapannya…Terlihat, bocah mungil itu tak lagi merintih…menggigil kedinginan. Bahkan nafasnyapun….mulai terdengar rileks. Tidakkah ini lebih baik? Membuat bibir merah itu kembali mengulas senyum tipis... bahkan rasanya tak jemu berlama-lama menatap Baekhyun yang tertidur pulas dengan jarak sedekat ini.

Biarlah….Ia merasa gerah bahkan peluh makin merembas di sekujur tubuhnya karna berpelukan erat seperti ini. Asal itu bisa membuat Baekhyun merasa lebih baik…..apapun bukan masalah untuknya.

"Maaf…"

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Esoknya…**

Chirp….Chirp…Chirrp

"Uhhnn…mmhh" Baekhyun menggeliat dan menguap kecil…kala kicau burung serasa menjerit nyaring di pagi ini. Baginya, itu benar-benar berisik!

Baekhyun beralih memalingkan tubuh ke kanan, namun seketika itu pula Ia mengernyit…..dan mengumpat lirih saat bias mentari menerpa langsung wajah kusutnya.

Cepat-cepat bocah mungil itu membuka mata, dan terbelalak terkejut…begitu menyadari semua terasa asing di matanya.

"Bukan kamarku?!" Pekiknya seraya bangkit duduk. Dengan gusar…Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar. Dan semakin yakin, sepertinya Ia tidur di kamar yang salah? atau dirinya berjalan saat tidur hingga memasuki kamar yang salah?. Sejak kapan….Semua dindingnya bercat biru gelap seperti itu?! Suram sekali!

Ah! Seingatnya….. kemarin, sesuatu yang buruk menimpa dirinya….dan Ia melarikan diri dari kamar ini.

'Tunggu!'

'Kamar ini?'

Baekhyun mulai berpikir keras, seraya mengernyitkan keningnya. Berusaha kembali mengingat kembali potongan kejadian semalam. Hingga tiba-tiba saja…kedua caramel eyes itu membulat lebih lebar begitu semua berputar dengan apik dalam kepalanya.

Kamar Chanyeol?!

"MWOYAAA?!" Teriak Baekhyun keras.

Ia benar-benar mengingatnya sekarang….dari Chanyeol yang kembali mencoba memperkosanya hidup-hidup, berlari di tengah hujan, dan dirinya yang collapse. Ya….Baekhyun ingat dengan baik semua itu.

.

.

' **CKLEK'**

"Kau bangun?"

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, seorang pemuda tinggi masuk dengan hanya mengenakan celana training dan bertelanjang dada. Terlihat jelas pemuda itu…baru saja menyelesaikan mandinya.

Baekhyun mendelik sengit, lalu beringsut-ingsut ke belakang hingga menghimpit kepala ranjang….begitu Chanyeol beralih berjalan mendekatinya.

"M—mau apa kau?!" Seru Baekhyun saat menyadari, sebelah tangan Chanyeol menyentuh keningnya.

"Baguslah….demammu sudah meluruh" Ucap Chanyeol santai…kemudian mengacak surai pirang Baekhyun, hingga semakin kusut.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajah ke samping, tak mengerti….bagaimana mungkin Ia bisa merasa segugup ini saat Chanyeol menyentuhnya. Terlebih….aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh tinggi itu, membuat debaran dalam dadanya makin menggila saja.

Tidak!

Ini tidak benar! Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala cepat….dan menatap Chanyeol lebih tajam, berusaha menepis pemikiran absurd itu.

Alasan dirinya berdebar…tentu saja karna was-was Chanyeol kembali menerkamnya seperti kemarin. Yakin Baekhyun dalam hati.

"J—jangan mendekat! Atau ku..p-pukul kau!" Baekhyun semakin gugup begitu Chanyeol makin mengikis jarak, hingga hidung keduanya nyaris bersentuhan.

"Kau—

Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimat, seraya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tak ingat apapun dengan yang semalam?" Lanjutnya lagi, sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kening Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya.

Membuat…namja mungil itu, mendadak mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti. Apa maksud dengan 'yang semalam'?

Namun….tiba-tiba saja, paras baby face itu kembali memerah padam…begitu sekelebat ingatan Chanyeol menciumnya kembali melintas dalam kepalanya.

"K—kau! Kemarin berniat meracuniku bukan!" Tuduh Baekhyun, seraya menutup rapat-rapat bibirnya dengan kesepuluh jarinya.

"Hn? " Chanyeol mengernyit heran.

"Y—ya! aku ingat!…Kau menciumku..l—lalu memaksaku meminum racun itu bukan?!" Seru Baekhyun gugup, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah stoic itu.

"Bodoh" Chanyeol terkekeh pelan…tak habis pikir….semua yang terjadi semalam lenyap begitu saja dalam kepala Baekhyun. Sentuhan, genggaman tangan dan dekapan hangat keduanya….sepertinya meluber entah kemana. Dan lagi…yang benar saja dengan 'Racun' ?

Oh baiklah! Mungkin pagi ini Ia kembali melihat sikap menyebalkan dan berisik dari bocah mungil itu. Tapi tak mengapa….Chanyeol lebih senang melihat Baekhyun serusuh ini, dibandingkan melihatnya diam dan merintih kesakitan…seperti semalam.

.

.

 **Pluk**

Hingga tiba-tiba, Chanyeol melempar beberapa tablet obat hingga mengenai kepala Baekhyun, membuat bocah manis itu mempoutkan bibir kesal saat mengambilnya.

Berulang kali kedua manik caramel itu mengerjap begitu membaca deretan huruf yang tertera. Dan..

 **Blush**

Baekhyun kembali menunduk dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya, setelah tau apa isi tablet tersebut sebenarnya. Rasanya….Ia benar-benar tertelan bulat-bulat oleh prasangkanya sendiri.

' ** _Obat? Ini semua obat?! Aiishh Jinjja!_** ** _ini memalukan!'_** Jerit Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Racun itu…sangat ampuh bukan?" kekeh Chanyeol, seraya menyentuh dagu Baekhyun hingga menatap padanya.

Membuat Baekhyun menepis cepat tangan Chanyeol, dan menggerutu jengkel.

"T—tapi kau tak harus meminumkannya padaku d—dengan cara seperti itu!"

Chanyeol menyeringai….lalu bergerak cepat kembali menaikkan dagu Baekhyun, hingga bibir keduanya nyaris bersentuhan.

"Lalu dengan cara apa? Kau menginginkan yang lebih dari itu?" Bisik Chanyeol sembari mengulas seringai tajam.

Baekhyun meneguk ludah payah, tak tau harus bagaimana cara meremas jantungnya agar tak berdetak sekencang itu. Oh sial! Bagaimana dirinya menjadi seperti ini di depan Chanyeol?

"Wajahmu memerah, apa kau kembali demam?" Ujar Chanyeol seraya menyentuh pipi Baekhyun dengan punggung tangannya.

"S—singkirkan tanganmu dari wajahku! Pabbo!" Sentak Baekhyun cepat…sebelum debaran dalam dadanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Sesaat kemudian, Baekhyun kembali berbaring di ranjang….lalu menarik selimut hingga puncak kepalanya. Tak peduli..property siapa yang Ia gunakan saat ini.

Chanyeol hanya menyeringai tipis melihatnya, Ia tau….sikap tak biasa namja mungil itu terhadapnya. Kemungkinan besar…memang menyiratkan sesuatu.

Masih dengan, seringai absurd yang terkembang di bibir merahnya…. Chanyeol menarik cepat selimut Baekhyun. Tak ayal….Baekhyun semakin dibuat berang karenannya. Ia benar-benar tak ingin melihat Chanyeol! "Yack! Apa yang kau—

Baekhyun mendadak diam, begitu sebelah tangan Chanyeol menutup kedua matanya, dan kembali membuatnya terpejam.

"Tentang kejadian semalam….maafkan aku" lirih Chanyeol

Bocah mungil itu mendadak diam tertegun mendengarnya…..Ia merasa ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol berbicara dengan nada rendah dan menenangkan seperti ini

"A—apa itu berarti kau akan melepaskanku?" Cicit Baekhyun ragu-ragu.

Chanyeol menyeringai, dan mengangkat tangannya dari mata Baekhyun.

"Melepasmu?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya menatap naïf.

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat sambil mengerjapkan mata penuh binar…..berharap besar Chanyeol benar-benar melepasnya, dan membiarkannya hidup dengan tenang.

Sesaat Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya menatap lekat raut menggemaskan namja mungil itu. Tapi setelahnya….Ia kembali mencondongkan tubuh kedepan dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba.

' **Chup'**

"Impossible" Kekeh Chanyeol seraya mengayunkan ponsel berisi foto vulgar Baekhyun dalam layar gadget tersebut.

Sontak saja….Baekhyun terbelalak lebar, dengan tangan menutup cepat bibirnya. Dibandingkan dengan marah melihat Chanyeol kembali memanfaatkan dirinya dengan foto itu, jantungnya lebih terasa ingin meledak karna Chanyeol menciumnya. Apa ini?!

Tidakkah ini semakin parah?….dan Baekhyun masih belum tau apa sebabnya.

"Tsk… wajahmu memerah lagi" celetuk Chanyeol seraya, menusuk-nusuk pipi Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya. Semakin membuat wajah manis itu merah merona.

"Diam kau Park! ARGH! B—bisakah kau memakai bajumu?!" Gusar Baekhyun, masih terus memalingkan wajah….berusaha menghindari bertatap langsung dengan Chanyeol.

Alih-alih mendengar dan memenuhinya, Chanyeol malah menyeringai dan makin tertantang untuk semakin menggoda Baekhyun. Oh ayolah….melihat wajah merah benderang seperti itu, tentu….terlalu menggoda untuk didiamkan begitu saja bukan?

"Kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Chanyeol datar.

Tak ayal… membuat Baekhyun kembali salah mengartikan tingkahnya, bagaimana mungkin pemuda angkuh itu bertanya sefrontal itu? Tanpa beban bahkan tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun.

"Apa?! T-Tidak! K—kau gila!" Elak… Baekhyun lantang.

"Oh ya?...lalu apa yang berdetak di dalam sini? Sangat kencang sekali hn" Kekeh Chanyeol sambil mengetuk-ngetuk dada Baekhyun

Baekhyun makin tersudut dengan pertanyaan tersebut! Posisi seperti ini….tentu memungkinkan Chanyeol mendengar suara apapun dari dalam tubuhnya.

Ah sial!….bagaimana mungkin jantungnya sama sekali tak berpihak padanya kali ini. Terus menerus berdetak kencang…hingga Chanyeol benar-benar menyadarinya. Itu benar-benar….membanting harga dirinya. Karna Baekhyun yakin….Ia tak akan mungkin berdebar hanya karna seorang namja sepertinya! Itu benar-benar salah.

"K—karena aku masih sakit! Dengar! Aku tak mungkin menyukai manusia sepertimu! K—kau sendiri yang pasti menyukaiku, bukan?! Hingga mengusikku seperti ini"

"Tck….berisik" Decak Chanyeol, seraya meniup helaian pirang di kening Baekhyun. Sesaat Ia terdiam, menyimpan raut kecewanya karna ucapan Baekhyun beberapa saat lalu. Tapi setelahnya Ia menyeringai…dan menatap namja cantik itu lebih tajam.

"Aku…tak mungkin sebodoh itu menyukaimu…. Terlalu menggelikan" Lanjut Chanyeol lagi, seraya melepas tautan tangan keduanya dan bangkit dari tubuh mungil itu.

Baekhyun tertegun….sempat pikirannya kosong untuk beberapa saat. Entahlah….Baekhyunpun tak yakin dengan apa yang Ia rasakan saat ini. Tapi….hatinya benar-benar berdenyut sakit mendengar Chanyeol berkata demikian.

Chanyeol menyukainya atau tidak….Seharusnya itu tak mengusik batinnya bukan?. Jadi tak ada alasan….untuk merasa sesesak ini.

Ya…seharusnya memang begitu.

Tapi….rasanya segalanya seperti terpungkiri…..rasa sesak itu tetaplah nyata. Jika memang….Chanyeol tak menyukainya, lalu untuk apa… Dia bersikap sejauh ini terhadapnya. Menahan, mengusiknya bahkan menciumnya setiap saat. Itu benar-benar kejam!

Jadi….jika Chanyeol tak menyukainya—

Namja itu hanya bermain-main dengannya?

"A—aku membencimu" Bisik Baekhyun lirih, dan hanya terdengar olehnya sendiri.

.

.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol tampak mengernyit heran….menyadari Baekhyun mendadak diam seperti itu. Ia beralih menarik tangan Baekhyun, memaksanya untuk segera beranjak dari ranjang.

Namun, bocah manis itu tetap duduk mematung dalam posisinya, sama sekali tak memberi reakasi apapun.

"Kau harus sarapan"

"Aku tidak sarapan!" Ketus Baekhyun, seraya menghempas genggaman tangan Chanyeol.

"Pergi dari sini! Jangan menggangguku!" Lanjut Baekhyun lagi, kali ini dengan berbaring membelakangi Chanyeol.

"Yack! Kau pikir….kau sedang di rumah siapa huh!"

Baekhyun berdecak kesal. "Bukan salahku! Kau sendiri yang menculikku ke tempat sialan ini!" balasnya sengit.

Chanyeol mengulas smirk….lalu melompat cepat ke atas ranjang. "Tak ada asupan makanan….itu akan membuatmu kembali sakit." Jelas Chanyeol seraya mendorong jidat Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya.

"Itu benar-benar….merepotkan." Lanjut Chanyeol lagi, tepat ditelinga Baekhyun. Meski sebenarnya...Ia cukup merutuk kalimat terakhir tersebut. Dan memang bukan kehendak hatinya berkata demikian.

Baekhyun menunduk sambil meremas-remas selimut dengan kesal. Sempat Ia berpikir…Chanyeol memang menaruh perhatian padanya. Tapi apa yang baru saja di dengarnya? Merepotkan Dia bilang? Lalu untuk apa….Chanyeol tetap membawanya kemari…bahkan hingga membiarkan dirinya tidur di ranjangnya.

"B-biarkan aku pulang" Lirih Baekhyun kemudian.

"Mmh…aku belum mengatakannya padamu. Kau berada di bawah tanggung jawabku saat ini" Ujar Chanyeol santai, sesaat kemudian….Ia menunjukkan sebuah pesan singkat dari Yunho di layar gadgetnya.

.

.

"O—osaka? Jepang? APA?! Teriak Baekhyun terkejut sekaligus tak terima. Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan orang tuanya saat ini. Bagaimana mungkin mereka….pergi sesuka hati tanpa meminta izin darinya terlebih dahulu. Dan lagi…mengapa harus mempercayakan semuanya pada Chanyeol? Tak taukah mereka….Chanyeol benar-benar pemuda buas dan mengerikan.

Belum usai dengan rasa jengkelnya…..Baekhyun kembali memekik terkejut begitu tiba-tiba saja tangan Chanyeol menyusup di lipatan kedua lengannya, …hendak mengangkatnya.

"Y—yack! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Lepaskan aku!" Geram Baekhyun sembari menggeliat…ingin lepas.

"Membawamu makan di bawah"

"A—apa?! Dengan pakaian seperti ini?!" Baekhyun melirik gusar…pahanya yang terekspose..karna Chanyeol nyaris mengangkat tubuhnya dari ranjang.

Ya Tuhan! Tubuhnya hanya bermodalkan kemeja putih besar….dengan sepotong celana dalam. Bagaimana bisa Ia makan dengan pakaian seperti itu?

"Hn…tak masalah" Singkat Chanyeol, lalu kembali mengangkat tubuh mungil itu. Hingga bertopang pas di kedua lengan dan dadanya. Layaknya…..menggendong seorang balita mungil.

Baekhyun makin membulatkan mata lebar karenanya…dan ia tak bisa berbuat apapun selain merangkul leher Chanyeol, jika tak ingin hilang keseimbangan.

"K—kau gila Yeol! Bagaimana jika orang tuamu melihatnya! T-turunkan aku!" Panik Baekhyun masih terus meronta, namun itu hanya membuatnya mengernyit sakit. Semakin Ia mencoba ingin turun…semakin kuat lengan Chanyeol merengkuh pahanya.

"Hanya ada kau dan aku…tenanglah" Ucap Chanyeol datar seraya melangkahkan kaki hendak keluar dari kamarnya.

Baekhyun makin kalap….tentu Ia tak bisa membiarkannya Chanyeol membawanya dengan penampilan seperti ini. Ah! Beruntung…selimut tebal itu masih tersangkut di kakinya.

Cepat-cepat….sebelah tangannya menarik asal selimut tersebut. dan berusaha keras menutupi pahanya dengan benda itu. Sementara tangan yang lain tetap merangkul leher Chanyeol.

"Tck! Lepaskan selimut itu!" Decak Chanyeol kesal. Oh sungguh! Kain tebal yang menjuntai di lantai itu benar-benar mengganggu langkahnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng kasar mendengarnya, dan tetap mencengkeram kain itu….agar menutup rapat pahanya. Tak peduli….perbuatannya membuat kain itu terseret-seret….dan menyebabkan Chanyeol melangkah tersendat-sendat saat menuruni anak tangga.

"Aiissh! Cepat buang selimut bodoh itu!"Gusar Chanyeol

"TIDAK MAU!"

"Tck!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah! Baekhyun sudah bangun?"

Tiba-tiba saja namja mungil itu terlonjak terkejut…begitu mendengar suara seseorang di belakangnya, cepat-cepat Ia mengeratkan selimutnya…dan melirik Chanyeol tajam. Seolah tengah menyuarakan 'kau berbohong' pada pemuda tampan itu.

Dengan kikuk…Baekhyun menoleh sumber suara tersebut. tapi sedetik kemudian….Ia tersenyum lebar..begitu melihat siapa pria yang tengah berjalan mendekatinya itu.

"T—Taemin Uissa!"

Taemin hanya tersenyum lembut mendengarnya…Ia beralih menyentuh dahi dan leher Baekhyun bersamaan. Membuat Baekhyun mengerjap berkali-kali.

"Syukurlah..demammu telah meluruh Baekhyunnie" Taemin menghela nafas lega

"Ini…. makan supnya selagi hangat , khusus kubuatkan untukmu sayang" Lanjutnya lagi….seraya mengambil semangkuk penuh sup buatannya untuk Baekhyun.

"Uhm… terima kasih"

Chanyeol berdecak melihatnya, Ia beralih menyilangkan lengan dan mengangkat kedua kakinya di meja. Terlalu muak…dengan kehadiran Pria cantik itu di ruangan ini.

"Yeollie….Ayahmu ada meeting hari ini, jadi Dia berangkat terlalu pagi dan—

"Bukan urusanku!" Sergah Chanyeol sambil melirik Baekhyun, bocah manis di sebrangnya.

Taemin tersenyum getir melihatnya dan hanya menarik nafas dalam-dalam berusaha menegarkan hatinya.

"A—aku memasak makanan kesukaanmu. Cha…cepatlah makan ...biar kuambilkan untukmu"

"…."

Jangankan menjawab, mendengarnya saja tidak….Chanyeol hanya terpaku pada sosok di sebrangnya. Terus memandangnya lekat…dengan smirk terkembang di sudut bibirnya.

"B—berhenti memandangku seperti itu!" Bentak Baekhyun sembari menundukkan wajah, Ia tau dan memang menyadari…..Chanyeol tengah memandanginya dengan tatapan bodoh itu. Membuat semburat merah…terulas cepat di kedua pipi halusnya.

Awalnya…Taemin hanya mengerjapkan mata tak mengerti, melihat interaksi tak biasa dari dua anak di hadapannya. Hingga tiba-tiba saja Ia menutup bibir menahan senyum kala menyadari…sesuatu memang tersirat dari keduanya.

Chanyeol memang menatap tajam….tapi Taemin benar-benar membaca perhatian dan kelembutan penuh dalam matanya. Dan hanya terlihat…saat anak itu menatap Baekhyun. Terlebih, Baekhyunpun terlihat merona tersipu meski….berulang kali Ia menggerutu jengkel. Oh ayolah! Bagi seorang dewasa seperti dirinya tentu paham benar dengan situasi semacam ini…..dua anak itu, sepertinya memang saling menyimpan perasaan.

Terlebih….Ia seorang Ibu….

Dalam tubuh anak itu, mengalir darahnya…..meskipun samar, tapi…Ia bisa merasakan apa yang tengah dirasakan Chanyeol saat ini.

Nurani Ibu….tak akan pernah salah.

 **DRRTT…..DRRTT**

Namun tiba-tiba saja, getaran keras menginterupsi lamunanannya….dan itu berasal dari ponsel Chanyeol.

.

.

"Ya... Paman." Jawab Chanyeol seraya melirik Baekhyun.

Sementara Baekhyun, hanya mengernyit dan berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya. Menerka-nerka….itu Ayahnya yang menelfon.

" ** _Yeol….bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun apa anak itu makan dengan benar?"_**

"Ah….Ye, tentu saja... seperti yang anda harapkan Paman" Jawab Chanyeol setenang mungkin.

Baekhyun membulatkan mata lebar….Ia benar-benar yakin itu memang Ayahnya,dengan gusar Baekhyun bangkit lalu melangkah kesal menghampiri Chanyeol. Tentunya masih menyeret selimut tebalnya.

"Baik Paman….Baekhyun—

 **SRET**

"APPPPAA!" Jerit Baekhyun tiba-tiba begitu merampas ponsel hitam itu dari Chanyeol.

" ** _A—ah,_** ** _B_** ** _—_** ** _Baekhyun_** ** _..._** ** _annyeong"_** Gugup Yunho dari dalam sambungan telfonnya.

Baekhyun makin mengepalkan tangan kesal, terlihat jelas satu urat emosi kembali muncul di keningnya.

Apa yang dipikirkan Ayahny? Ia benar-benar tak butuh sapaan konyol seperti itu!

"Mengapa kalian pergi tanpa izin Baekhyun! Appa dan Eomma tak menyayangi Baekhyun lagi?!"

Chanyeol memutar bola mata jengah, melihat sikap manja Baekhyun di manapun anak itu berhubungan dengan kedua orang tuanya. Dan Taemin hanya tersenyum….menahan takjub, menyadari Baekhyun benar-benar anak yang menggemaskan.

" ** _A—anniyaa, Appa dan Eomma sangat menyayangimu. Itu, kemarin karena sangat mendadak….jadi Appa mohon mengertilah. Ahh….apa kau merindukan Appa nak?...Appa membawakanmu banyak—_**

"Sama sekali tidak! BAEKHYUN BENCI APPAAA…! PULANG! PPALIII!" Gertak Baekhyun sembari menghentak-hentak kaki kesal….hingga tak sadar, apa yang dilakukannya membuat selimut yang melilit di pinggannya lepas…dan mengekspose paha mulusnya.

" ** _Ada apa? aku mendengar Baekhyun berteriak.._** ** _Apa terjadi sesuatu?"_** Terdengar suara lain dalam line telfon tersebut….dan itu sudah pasti Jaejong…Ibunya.

" ** _B-bagaimana ini_** ** _…_** ** _._** ** _Baekhyun_** ** _, marah padaku… anak itu membenci Appanya….Ah!_** ** _Putraku membenciku Booo_** ** _?"_** Samar-samar terdengar Yunho meracau itu membuat Baekhyun menyeringai puas karenannya.

" ** _Sayang_** ** _…_** ** _.mengapa_** ** _Baekhyun_** ** _bicara seperti itu pada Appa eum?"_** Jaejong mulai mengambil alih telfon Yunho.

"Eomma! Pulang! Palli!" Gertak Baekhyun lagi, kali ini dengan menendang-nendang selimut di bawahnya hingga terpental ke dinding.

"Ah..tentu saja Sayang, kami sudah tiba di bandara….untuk itu Appa menelfon karna merindukanmu" Jelas Jaejong lembut,berusaha meredam emosi Putra kecilnya.

"Bukan merindukanku! Tapi Chanyeol! Appa menelfon CHANYEOL!" Sahut Baekhyun jengkel…sembari menunjuk-nunjuk pemuda tinggi di sisinya. Dan Chanyeol hanya terkekeh geli melihat tabiat unik itu lagi.

" ** _E—ehh… Ini nomor Chanyeol…_** ** _Yunnie_** ** _?"_** Suara Jaejong sedikit tersamarkan, dipastikan Yeojja itu tengah menoleh pada suaminya.

" ** _Mau bagaimana lagi…ponsel Baekhyun mati. Aku hanya bisa menghubungi Chanyeol_** " Sahut Yunho sayup-sayup.

" ** _Astaga_** ** _…_** ** _..maafkan Eomma dan Appa…_** ** _Sayang_** ** _. Ini yang terakhir kalinya…Yaksokhhae_** " Jaejong kembali berbicara, begitu jelas kesungguhan dari setiap tutur katanya. Dan itu sedikit membuat Baekhyun luruh mendengarnya.

"Eomma jemput Baekhyun….Arrasseo?" Lirih Baekhyun, sembari memainkan ujung kemeja besarnya.

" ** _Ah Johta! Setelah ini….kami akan menuju rumah Chanyeol. Bersiaplah menyambut Appa dan Eomma arrachi?"_** Riang Jaejong sebelum akhirnya menutup line telfon tersebut.

Baekhyun hanya mengerucutkan bibir sambil meremas ponsel itu. Benarkah kedua orang tuanya mengetahui rumah Chanyeol? Baekhyun yakin benar…baru beberapa hari ini Yunho dan Jaejong mengenal Chanyeol. Tapi Sedekat itukah mereka?

' **Menyebalkan!'** Kesal Baekhyun dalam hati.

.

.

"Kembalikan ponselku" Ujar Chanyeol seraya mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke arah Baekhyun.

Bocah mungil itu kembali mendelik…lalu menatap Chanyeol dan ponsel hitam itu bergantian. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Ia menyeringai sinis.

Bukankah ini sangat baik?Ponsel Chanyeol berada di tangannya saat ini. Tentu saja…Ia memiliki peluang besar menghapus foto itu untuk selama-lamanya bukan?

Tak akan ada lagi ancaman bahkan pelecehan dari namja sialan itu, Tak lama lagi dirinya akan bebas…Ya benar seperti itu! Sorai Baekhyun dalam hati.

Ia menyeringai dan sesekali terkikik layaknya seorang psychopat saat mencari-cari foto dirinya dalam ponsel itu.

"Kau akan menyesalinya" Terdengar desisan Chanyeol di belakangnya. Tapi siapa peduli! Baekhyun begitu fokus dengan benda hitam di tangannya…isi di kepalanya saat ini adalah…menemukan foto itu, hapus…lalu semua berakhir.

Namun sepertinya semua tak sesuai rencana, tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja…limbung begitu sebuah tangan merengkuh pinggangnya mendekat. Dan…

' **Chup'**

Chanyeol mencium bibirnya telak…melumatnya lembut, hingga rasa-rasanya isi kepalanya nyaris membeku dibuatnya.

"Bodoh~" Bisik Chanyeol tepat di bibir Baekhyun, begitu melepas pagutan keduanya.

Sejenak….Baekhyun mengerjap dengan tatapan kosong. Seakan dibuat melayang saat Chanyeol melumat lembut bibirnya. Itu benar-benar sangat berbeda.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja…Kedua matanya membulat lebar, begitu sadar Chanyeol sedari tadi mengayun-ayunkan ponsel hitam itu di sisi wajahnya. Sial! Ia belum sempat menghapus foto itu.

Ah! Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu mengelabuinya seperti ini?

"Jangan pikir….kau bisa lepas dariku…Byun Baekhyun" Ucap Chanyeol, sembari melenggang santai menapaki satu persatu anak tangga…menuju kamar pribadinya.

"YOU…BASTAAARDDD!" Jerit Baekhyun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Chanyeol. Tak hanya itu kedua kakinyapun tampak menghentak-hentak lantai….menandakan Ia benar-benar di batas limit dengan rasa jengkelnya.

Sementara itu…seorang pria cantik yang sedari tadi diam mengamati keduanya, tampak tertawa lepas…setelah sebelumnya sempat shock, kala melihat Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun tepat di hadapannya sendiri.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu seliar itu Yeollie?" Kekeh Taemin lirih, dan hanya terdengar olehnya sendiri.

Ia beralih mendekati Baekhyun, merengkuh lembut bahu sempitnya….lalu membimbingnya untuk kembali menduduki kursi makannya.

"Tak apa tenanglah, …..anak itu hanya — terlalu menyukaimu."

 **DEG**

Baekhyun kembali mengerjap…bisikan Taemin benar-benar terdengar seperti nyanyian indah untuknya.

"M—menyukaiku?"

Taemin terkekeh pelan melihatnya, dengan gemas Ia mengelus surai pirang Baekhyun. Lalu beralih menyambar tas dan jas medisnya.

"Cha….habiskan sarapannya. Aku harus berangkat ke rumah sakit Baekhyunnie. Baik-baiklah bersama Chanyeol di rumah. Mengerti?" Taemin kembali mengelus kepala Baekhyun, lalu setelahnya pergi meninggalkan bocah mungil yang masih berkutat dengan debaran , karna ucapan Taemin beberapa saat lalu.

"N-ne.." Gumam Baekhyun , masih dengan menatap kosong ke depan.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Beberapa Hari Kemudian**

"Dimana Luhan?" Tanya Baekhyun, sembari melempar bola basket di tangannya ke arah Kyungsoo. Sesekali Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar berharap menemukan Luhan di suatu tempat. Tapi yang terlihat…hanya hiruk pikuk siswa lain di setiap penujurunya.

"Entahlah,….dia pergi begitu saja tanpa berucap apapun, setelah pelajaran Junsu Seonsae berakhir" Jawab Kyungsoo, sambil mendirble bolanya….lalu melemparkannya ke ring. "Gotcha" Serunya, begitu lemparannya masuk.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan "Aku akan mencarinya" Ucapnya sembari melangkah pelan…keluar lapangan basket itu.

Kyungsoo menoleh cepat, hendak menahan Baekhyun…namun tiba-tiba saja seseorang menarik lengannya.

"Aku memilki video game terbaru, apa kau ingin melihatnya?" Ujar namja pemilik gummy smile itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar….tentu saja Kyungsoo antusias bukan main mendengarnya. "Whoooa jinjja?"

"Uhm….kajja"

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan perlahan menyusuri koridor sekolah elite tersebut, berulang kali ia menggembungkan kedua pipinya dengan mata tak pernah berhenti menelisik ke sekitar beharap cepat menemukan Luhan.

Namun….jauh dalam hatinya saat ini, sesungguhnya Ia tengah menerka-nerka sesuatu.

Hari ini tak seperti biasanya, Selama pelajaran berlangsung …Chanyeol lebih menghabiskan waktunya untuk tidur. pemuda itu hanya sedikit berulah…dan itu tak terlalu mengganggunya. Apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Chanyeol? Mungkinkah Dia itu kelelahan….atau—

Ah! Tunggu! Mengapa dirinya berpikiran seperti ini?

Tidakkah itu seperti... Ia mengharapkan Chanyeol mengusiknya setiap hari?

"Tidak mungkin!" gerutu Baekhyun, seraya menghentak kaki gusar.

Tapi Baekhyun tak menyadari….ikatan tali sepatunya terlepas…hingga salah satunya terinjak, membuatnya hilang keseimbangan. Dan…

 **GREB**

Nyaris saja…ia tersungkur, menghantam tiang jika saja seseorang tak merengkuh perutnya dari belakang.

"Perhatikan langkahmu."

Baekhyun membulatkan mata begitu mendengar suara bass itu. Lagi….sesuatu kembali berdetak salah di dalam dadanya.

"M-menjauh dariku!" Dengan gugup Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol . Lalu berpegang pada tiang sambil memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri.

Chanyeol hanya memandangnya aneh, dan beralih berjongkok….tepat di hadapan kedua kaki Baekhyun

"Mau apa kau?!"

"Diamlah... " Singkat Chanyeol datar, sembari menyimpul tali sepatu Baekhyun….hingga rapih dan utuh seperti semula.

' **Blush'**

Baekhyun memalingkan wajah seraya mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat. Sial! Chanyeol kembali membuat wajahnya memanas jika seperti ini.

Sementara Kai di sisinya, mengerjapkan mata dengan bibir menganga…tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Benarkah itu Chanyeol?

Bagaimana mungkin anak itu bersikap gentle seperti itu? Ataukah…..Chanyeol memang sedang jatuh cinta dengan Baekhyun?

"J—jangan kau pikir aku akan berterima kasih!" Ketus Baekhyun, lalu setelahnya….memutar tubuh hendak meninggalkan dua namja tinggi itu. Namun dengan cepat Chanyeol menahan tangannya….dan menyeretnya ke sebuah ruangan tepat di sebrang mereka.

.

.

"K—kau! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan di sini!?" Baekhyun semakin berseru keras, begitu Chanyeol semakin menariknya masuk ke dalam ruang medis itu, lalu menyudutkannya di dinding.

"Melakukan sesuatu…yang sering kau sebut dengan 'macam-macam' " Jawab Chanyeol santai…seraya meletakkan kedua tangannya tepat di sisi kepala Baekhyun.

" Apa kau Gil—mpfthh~" Manik Caramel itu terbelalak lebih lebar, begitu Chanyeol menciumnya telak. Baekhyun ingin melawan….namun serasa lemah kala lumatan itu semakin intens memagut bibirnya, dan Ia hanya pasrah memejamkan mata…..saat pemuda tinggi itu menautkan tangan keduanya di sisi kepalanya.

' ** _Anak itu…hanya terlalu menyukaimu'_** Ucapan Taemin kembali terngiang, menggetarkan dan membuatnya makin melemas dalam waktu bersamaan.

Sial! Ini terjadi Lagi…Chanyeol kembali membekukan isi kepalanya, dengan cara seperti ini. Tak ada kesan menuntut…..lumatan bibir itu sepenuhnya lembut dan terasa manis.

"Mmhh~" Lenguh Baekhyun setelah Chanyeol mengakhiri ciumannya.

"Kau tak banyak melawan hn?" Bisik Chanyeol….tepat di bibir Baekhyun. Lalu setelahnya Ia mengulas smirk….melihat namja mungil itu begitu panik ingin menutupi wajahnya.

"J-jangan melihatku!" Gusar Baekhyun masih terus berusaha memalingkan wajahnya, Tapi ia bisa apa untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah itu…jika Chanyeol tetap menggenggam erat kedua tangannya.

Chanyeol semakin terjerat, melihat rona merah itu. Oh sungguh! Wajah Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat manis karenanya. Dan itu menggodanya untuk kembali mendekat….kemudian mengecup lama bibir atas Baekhyun.

' **Chuup'**

Bukan lumatan….hanya sekedar kecupan lembut, mencoba mencecap sisa manis yang tersisa dari ciuman sebelumnya.

.

.

"Tunggu aku sepulang sekolah" Chanyeol setengah berbisik, seraya melepas genggaman tangannya, sejenak…Ia menatap lekat Baekhyun. Lalu melangkah keluar dengan senyum menawan di bibir merahnya.

 **SREET**

 **BRUGHH**

Baekhyun jatuh merosot ke lantai, selepas kepergian Chanyeol meninggalkan ruang medis itu. Berulang kali Ia meremas dadanya….berusaha menghentikan debaran hebat itu … sejak Chanyeol menyentuhnya.

Ah!...bahkan Baekhyun tak percaya…..Ia menikmati ciuman Chanyeol beberapa saat lalu.

"K—kau menyihirku?" Gumam Baekhyun, dengan tatapan kosongnya.

.

..

.

.

Chanyeol mengernyit heran, melihat Kai berjongkok sembari memainkan batuan krikil di sekitarnya. Sudah dipastikan….namja itu memang tengah menunggunya, di depan ruang medis ini.

"Tunggu apa lagi?" Sentak Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Membuat namja tinggi itu terlonjak berdiri.

"O—okay!" Jawab Kai kikuk, seraya kembali berjalan mengikuti namja yang lebih muda di depannya.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa saat Kemudian**

"Aissh kemana aku harus mencari Luhan?!…ini hampir—

 _"Apa maksudmu? Berhenti bicara tak penting"_

Baekhyun mendadak membungkam bibirnya, begitu mendengar suara Chanyeol dari dalam ruangan di sisinya. Cepat-cepat…Baekhyun bersembunyi di balik pintu, barangkali….Ia bisa mendengar pembicaraan menarik dari namja mengerikan itu.

"Aku tau…..sepertinya kau benar-benar menyukai anak itu" Kai beralih menopang dagu, dan menatap Chanyeol lebih lekat.

Chanyeol memalingkan wajah ke kanan, sempat merasa gugup dengan pertanyaan tersebut. Benarkah 'menyukai'?.

Tidak! Namja penuh kuasa seperti dirinya tak akan mungkin jatuh semudah itu...hanya karna Byun Baekhyun. Terlalu konyol...untuk diterka olehnya. Ya...Sampai detik ini Chanyeol masih meyakini...Ia hanya bersenang-senang dengan kelinci manisnya.

"Ya! bukankah sejak di awal…kau mengatakan Dia hanya mangsamu? Bagaimana mungkin kau menyukainya?"

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Tsk! Menyukainya? Baekhyun hanyalah salah satu yang bisa kumainkan kapanpun aku mau."

 **DEG**

Baekhyun semakin erat, membekap bibirnya….hingga tanpa sadar satu bulir bening merembas dari pelupuknya. Dan Ia terkejut kala melihat air mata itu, membuatnya mengusapnya kasar... bahkan terlalu kasar hingga pipinya memerah.

Seharusnya Ia tak perlu merasa sesak dan sesakit ini….tapi entahlah, semua kalimat yang baru saja di dengarnya benar-benar terasa menikam

Seharusnya pula Ia tak perlu bertahan berdiri di tempat ini, dan mendengar semua pembicaraan terkutuk itu. Jika akhirnya….hanya membuatnya tau….sikap lembut dan perhatian Chanyeol hanyalah akal muslihatnya untuk melumpuhkannya.

' ** _Apa yang salah denganku? Mengapa aku tak bisa menghentikannya?!_** ' Racau Baekhyun dalam hati, seraya kembali mengusap kasar air matanya. Tapi bulir bening itu tetaplah merembas, sadar….Chanyeol tak mungkin benar-benar menyukainya.

Ini terlampau salah…..hatinya tak mungkin sesakit ini karna Chanyeol. Bukankah…semestinya Ia tau…namja seperti Chanyeol, sejak di awal memang telah mempermainkannya.

"Ahaha….sudah kuduga, kau hanya bersenang-senang dengannya Yeol" Kai mulai tergelak tawa.

Cukup…. sepertinya Ia tak kuat lagi, mendegar semua pembicaraan itu. Baekhyun bergerak kacau hingga menumbangkan sebuah balok kayu besar di sisinya….lalu berlari secepat mungkin.

 **BRAAAAKK**

 **TAP…TAP…TAP**

"Oi! Bukankah itu Baekhyun?" Kai tersentak dari duduknya, saat mendengar sesuatu terjatuh dari balik pintu ruangan itu dan makin terkejut melihat siluet Baekhyun berlari dari baliknya.

 ** _'_** ** _Baek_** ** _…_** ** _kau mendengarnya?'_** Ucap Chanyeol dalam hati.

Cepat-cepat pemuda itu bangkit….dan berlari mengejar bayangan Baekhyun. Berulang kali….Chanyeol merutuk pada dirinya sendiri. Tak seharusnya ia mengatakan semua itu…dan membuat Baekhyun salah paham terhadapnya. Sungguh! Itu benar-benar bukan dari hatinya…. rasa angkuhnya terlalu mempermainkan posisinya di sini.

.

.

.

"Tunggu Baek! Dengarkan aku" Chanyeol meraih cepat pundak Baekhyun,begitu berhasil mengejar langkah namja mungil itu.

Tapi seketika itu pula…Ia terbelalak lebar, begitu melihat linangan air mata di kedua pipi tirus Baekhyun

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Kau menangis?" Chanyeol menaikkan dagu Baekhyun, hingga Ia benar-benar bisa menatap paras itu lebih lekat.

"Brengsek! Lepaskan aku!" Sentak Baekhyun, masih terus berusaha melepas rengkuhan Chanyeol. Namun pemuda itu…tak sekalipun bergeming….tetap menggenggamnya bahkan semakin memeluknya erat.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun kalap dan…

' **PPLAAAK'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TeBeCe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Next Chap**

* * *

"Aku menyukaimu Baekhyun~ah"

Sehun semakin merunduk….sedikit meremas kedua bahu Baekhyun begitu Ia semakin mengikis jarak dengan bibir Baekhyun.

Sementara….namja mungil itu hanya mengepalkan tangan dan memejamkan mata erat-erat. Tak yakin….Ia bisa melakukan semua ini dengan Sehun.

"BRENGSEK!"

 **BUAGGHH!**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mencoba mendekat, "Yeol-

 **PLAKK**

"Jangan pernah menyentuh kekasihku!...kajja Yeollie"

,

,

* * *

Aloohaaaa Gloomy hadir lagi bawa chapter 7 nyaa...

Review jusseyooo ... kalau g review, g mau nerusin ff nya aaaahhhhh _

Yups sesuai janji yaaa, updatenya malam syekaliiii

Yok dipilih-dipilih yang update berikutnya:

 **1\. Love Of Fallen Leaves**

 **2\. Take Care Of My boyfriend**

 **3\. Blood On A White Rose**

Piliihan terbanyak yg akan diupdate

*yg mau tau info kapan update, silakan invite IG = gloomy_rosemary

Seperti biasa:

 **ParkBaeko , yodabacon614, Yana Sehunn, veraparkhyun, baekhyunee bc , restikadena90, SHINeexo, Aeriaa , RealSkull12, mutianafsulm , LightPhoenix614, realoey614 , Baekhyunee, AlexandraLexa , Chanbaekaddict, Asandra735 , rubykaisoo, Baby Loey , Kimdrea76, pinkberry st , RatedMLovers614, baekkachu09, Tiara696, babymaghfiroh, Tiffanyoktavia9 , Vianagyu, hulas99, park chan2 , chanbaek1597 , Byunsilb, hunhanyeah, Eka915 , hoholin, bbysmurf , indiv 321 , yollie wife, MeAsCBHS, micopark, SuperSupreme61, park yeolna , Aisyah6104, Eun810, derpwhiteboy, kim kai , selepy , LavenderCB , len , MadeDyahD, neniFanadicky, 8ternity, XianLie92, Allana6104 , byunlovely , anakchanbaek, CY PARK, berywini, phikhachu , buny puppy, loeeeeyy, Anhwa, park chan2, Loey761 , laxyovrds , xxrealpsxx , myliveyou, meanieismylifeu , Chanyeolliee , Fuk yourself, blankyoss, Hasil enaena ChanBaek , kaisooxoxo, Yunita246, byunbaekra , riza firani dan All Guest**

Gomawoo sudah review di ch sebelumnya. jgn lupa repiew lagee okaaaayy

Saaaaraaaanghaaaaaaaaaeeee

Aaaaaanyeeeooooong


	8. Chapter 8

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast : Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Kyungsoo,** **2Min** **,** **YunJae**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** ** _Cerita ini milik Gloomy Rosemary Cupidkyumin_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Previous Chapter**

Kau menangis?" Chanyeol menaikkan dagu Baekhyun, hingga Ia benar-benar bisa menatap paras itu dengan lekat.

"Brengsek! Lepaskan aku!" Sentak Baekhyun, masih terus berusaha melepas rengkuhan Chanyeol. Namun pemuda itu…tak sekalipun bergeming….tetap menggenggamnya bahkan semakin memeluknya erat.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun kalap dan…

' **PPLAAAK'**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

 **Love Sick**

* * *

.

.

.

Nafas itu begitu memburu… terlalu geram menahan remuk redam dalam dadanya. Baekhyun tau, tindakan nekatnya ini mungkin terlalu lancang di depan umum, mengingat Chanyeol satu-satunya pemuda yang memiliki nama di sini. Terlebih, bukan tidak mungkin pula...Chanyeol akan belas menamparnya lebih keras dari dirinya. Tapi Baekhyun tak peduli, baginya… rembasan darah disudut bibir pria itu tak cukup untuk membayar luka batinnya. Bahkan seharusnya bukan hanya sekedar tamparan….tapi lebih dari itu!

Baekhyun kembali menatap penuh muak, tapi kemudian memalingkan wajah ke lain arah. Entahlah tatapan redup Chanyeol, seakan membuat dadanya kembali berdentum sesak. Tidakkah itu semacam tatapan tersakiti?

Ah! Omong kosong!

Baekhyun lebih memilih memutar tubuh dan melangkah pergi. Sebelum perasaan berbeda itu semakin menguasai dirinya.

"Tunggu Baek!"

Namun langkahnya seketika tersendat, begitu Chanyeol menahan lengan kirinya. Dan memaksanya untuk kembali memutar tubuh.

"Kau salah paham" Lanjut Chanyeol , berusaha menahan lebih kuat genggamannya. Oh sial! Mengapa semua mendadak kacau seperti ini. Ia tau... Baekhyun bukanlah pribadi yang mudah untuk dibujuk begitu saja, bahkan terlalu keras kepala.

"Tsk! Haruskah aku tertawa dengan rasa percaya dirimu yang selangit itu Park?!" Baekhyun menghempas tangan Chanyeol. "Dengar! Aku tak akan peduli….meski sepatah katapun terucap dari mulutmu!" desis Baekhyun lagi, lalu kembali mengambil langkah pergi.

Namun seolah tak rela….Chanyeol kembali menangkap cepat jemari Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya seerat mungkin. Ia benar-benar kebas…melihat namja mungil itu, sekeras ini menutup hatinya bahkan semakin menghindarinya.

"Dengarkan aku bicara—

"Persetan dengan ucapanmu!" Sergah Baekhyun seraya mendorong dada Chanyeol. apapun itu, ia benar-benar tak ingin menatap wajah Chanyeol barang sedikitpun

"Apa yang ku katakan pada Kai bukan—

"MENJAUH DARIKU!" Jerit Baekhyun lagi, sambil menghempas kasar tangan Chanyeol. bulir bening pun kembali lolos ceat dari pelupuknya, tak perlu penjelasan appapun! Walau hanya sepatah kata yang terucap, lebih dari cukup membuatnya mengingat semua percakapan menyakitkan itu.

Sesaat Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan isakan yang hampir pecah. Akan menjadi hal rendah baginya, jika namja sepertinya menangis di depan ratusan mata seperti ini.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kecewa, kemudian benar-benar berlari pergi sebelum pemuda tampan itu kembali menangkapnya lagi.

 **TAP….TAP…TAP**

Chanyeol menendang udara kosong seraya meremas surai coklatnya sendiri, oh sungguh! Ia benar-benar merasa gila, melihat Baekhyun begitu menutup hati dengan tatapan benci itu. berulang kali pula Ia merutuk geram,bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun berada di tempat yang sama dan mendengar semua percakapan sialan itu. Jika seperti ini, bagaimana bisa Ia mendekati Baekhyun ? Lebih lagi, bagaimana jika Sehun memanfaatkan situasi seperti ini untuk merebut Baekhyun darinya?

"Arght! Shit!" Umpatnya geram, namun tatapannya berubah redup kala melihat siluet mungil itu semakin menghilang dari balik koridor.

Tidak! Tentu Ia tak bisa berdiam diri saja. Baekhyun miliknya, hanya menatap dirinya seorang dan sampai kapanpun akan tetap seperti itu.

Dengan gusar, Chanyeol berlari… berusaha mengejar siluet Baekhyun yang terlihat menuju ruang kelasnya. Perasaannya memang berdesir tak menentu, Chanyeol sadar….ini memang tak seperti pribadinya. Merasa kacau dan panik kala seseorang menyentaknya seperti ini. Dan orang itu…Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, begitu memijakkan kaki di ambang pintu. Dan di sanalah semua pasang mata tertuju padanya. Tapi bukan pandangan itu yang membuat darahnya berdesir secepat ini, melainkan pada sosok namja mungil yang terlihat kacau memasukkan buku-buku di mejanya ke dalam ransel. Bahkan, sebagian tercecer ke lantai…karna terlalu tergesa. Sial! Ia tak berharap Baekhyun benar-benar muak pada dirinya kali ini.

"Baekhyun…..apa yang kau lakukan? Tidakkah kau tau, pelajaran Ibu belum berakhir?" Suara Sunny memecah hening dalam ruang kelas tersebut, dan bersamaan dengan itu pula…Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Baekhyun yang masih terlihat kalut mengemas semua isi ranselnya.

"Pulang!..aku ingin pulang!" sentak Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Tak peduli seisi kelas mulai riuh karna ulahnya.

"Kau tak harus melakukan semua ini, kembali duduk di kursimu" Ucap Chanyeol seraya menahan lengan namja mungil itu.

Tapi lagi-lagi Baekhyun menyentaknya"Jangan menyentuhku! Dan jangan sekalipun berbicara denganku!" geram Baekhyun, kali ini dengan melangkah ke belakang seraya memeluk ranselnya erat-erat.

Seisi kelas tampak membisu, ini bukan pertengkaran kekanakan seperti yang biasa terjadi di hari-hari kemarin. Tatapan dan air mata dari manik caramel itu cukup menunjukkan, Baekhyun benar-benar kecewa saat ini. Dan yah, tentu Chanyeol satu-satunya namja yang dipersalahkan dalam hal ini. Selalu menggoda dan membuat bocah mungil itu menjerit bahkan menangis. Tapi kali ini sepertinya….Park yang agung, sudah kelewat batas. Tapi mereka bisa apa? Nyalinya terlalu ciut jika harus menentang Penguasa sekolah itu. meski sebenarnya merasa iba dan ingin membantu melihat Baekhyun seperti ini. Dan itu hanya tetap menjadi niatan terbesit saja.

Sunny menghela nafas pelan. Ia harus menyaksikan keributan semacam ini lagi di tengah-tengah jam pelajaran miliknya. Tidakkah ini urusan pribadi? dua anak itu tak sedang memainkan sandiwaira suami istri yang bertengkar dalam kelasnya bukan?

Sebagai pendidik…Sunny benar-benar merasa tak becus membimbing keduanya, membiarkannnya melarut-larutkan masalah dan menjadikan ruang kelas sebagai arena bertarung, hingga membuat anak-anak yang lain melihatnya seperti ini. Ya Tuhan…. Itu bukan tontonan yang layak untuk anak seusia mereka!

Merasa jengah,Sunny beranjak berdiri dari kursinya…berniat menegur keduanya.

"Chanyeol….Baekhyun—

 **BRAK**

Belum sempat Ia mengusaikan kalimatnya, Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja melarikan diri dari ruang kelas. Membuatnya harus menelan bulat-bulat rasa kesal itu, karna diabaikan seperti ini.

Ia beralih menatap Chanyeol. satu-satunya anak yang harus bertanggung jawab akan semua keributan ini. "Chanyeol…Ibu mohon—

Namun lagi-lagi, Ia merasa tersingkir…begitu melihat Chanyeol turut berlalu meninggalkan kelasnya. Apa yang salah sebenarnya? Bukankah dirinya pendidik di sini. Satu-satunya sosok yang paling di hormati di kelas ini? Tapi mengapa dua anak itu sama sekali tak menganggapnya? Dan melenggang begitu saja…seolah dirinya batu hidup di ruangan itu.

Sesaat Sunny menggebrak meja, melampiaskan perasaan kesalnya….tapi setelahnya Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Zico, kerjakan nomor 5 ke depan" Ujarnya, sembari memijit pelipisnya. Mencoba memahami posisinya saat ini, tak kan mungkin menarik kedua telinga Chanyeol, meski sebenarnya ingin. Oh sungguh! Siapapun tau...Chanyeol ibarat Pangeran di sekolah ini.

.

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun melangkah kacau, meniti tepian jalan itu dengan tangan terkepal erat. Sesekali pula ia menepuk-nepuk matanya….berusaha menyeka rembasan bening dari matanya yang memerah itu.

Namun tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Chanyeol masih bertekad mengejarnya. Pemuda itu berjalan pelan, bahkan terkesan berhati-hati mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Park Chanyeol Bodoh!" Umpat Baekhyun lirih, namun masih dapat di dengar dengan baik oleh Chanyeol di belakangnya.

"Mainan kau bilang? Menggodaku dan menciumku sesuka hatimu? Dan kau hanya menjadikanku mainanmu?!" Racaunya lagi, seraya menendang krikil di hadapannya lalu berjalan menghentak kesal.

Chanyeol mengerjap mendengarnya, tapi samar-samar Ia tampak mengulas senyum tipis. Ya, Chanyeol akui… hatinya beberapa saat lalu memang berdesir tak menentu bahkan terlalu kalut. Tapi mendengar Baekhyun meracau demikian, membuat sesuatu dalam dadanya tiba-tiba saja berdetak tak karuan. Tidakkah ucapan Baekhyun, semacam kalimat pengharapan yang meleset?

"Mainan apa yang kau maksud Hah!" Baekhyun berhenti sesaat dan menjerit keras kala menatap langit mendung di atasnya.

Chanyeol kembali menyimpul senyum melihat namja mungil itu meracau seorang diri. Ah! tak taukah Baekhyun…..jika Dia mainan miliknya yang paling berharga, bahkan rasa-rasanya telah mencuri sesuatu dalam dirinya. Mainan yang siapapun tak berhak merebutnya. Baekhyun hanya miliknya seorang! Tidakkah selama ini Ia selalu ingin menggoda dan melindungi namja mungil itu dalam waktu yang bersamaan? Semua memang mengacu pada kata 'suka'. Tapi ungkapan itu hanya teredam dalam batinnya,

Dan, hingga saat ini Chanyeol masih meyakini…semua perasaan itu, sepontan muncul karna Baekhyun terlalu menarik untuk mengalihkan suasana hatinya.

 **Ctik…..Ctik**

Tiba-tiba saja ia tersentak begitu rintik hujan mengenai wajahnya, seketika itu pula Chanyeol menatap ke arah Baekhyun yang panik menutupi kepala dengan tas ranselnya.

"Aisshh! Apa yang salah dengan hari ini?!" Seru Baekhyun setengah berlari. Ah sial! Tempatnya berpijak saat ini benar-benar sepi. Tak ada satupun yang melintas…lebih lebih kendaraan semacam taxi. Setiap penjurunya hanya berjejar gang-gang sempit tak berpenghuni. Ia benar-benar salah mengambil jalan, Apapun itu, Ia masih seorang yang baru di kota ini, dan jika harus jujur….Baekhyun benar-benar menyesal. Melarikan diri dari sekolah dan berakhir dengan berjalan seorang diri seperti ini.

Dengan panik, namja mungil itu meraih ponsel dari dalam ranselnya…..tak peduli hujan makin kebas membuatnya basah kuyup. Bagaimanapun ia harus menghubungi ayahnya saat ini juga.

"APPA! Aku—

' **PEEEP'**

Kedua matanya sontak membulat lebar,begitu tiba-tiba saja ponselnya mati tanpa sebab. Berulang kali Baekhyun, menekan-nekan gadget tersebut…tapi usahanya berbuah nihil. Layar itu tetap hitam legam tanpa kedip sedikitpun. Tampaknya….air hujan sedikit banyak telah membuat perangkat di dalamnya remuk dalam waktu singkat.

' **PRAK'**

Baekhyun membanting kasar ponselnya dengan kesal, membuat setiap potongan dan serpihannya terpental hingga kebadan jalan. Tapi setelahnya Ia berjongkok dan menyembunyikan kepala di balik lipatan lutut dan lengannya. Membiarkan bulir hujan itu menghujam tubuh mungilnya. sekali lagi, Ia pendatang baru di tempat ini…tak tau arah dan jalan menuju rumahnya. Jikapun tetap bersi keras ingin pulang, sudah pasti akan berbuah kata 'tersesat'. Tak ada yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan, selain meringkuk dan terisak lirih. Biarlah setiap orang yang melihatnya memandangnya cengeng. Siapapun akan merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi sejujurnya bukan karna alasan tak tau arah yang membuatnya lembek seperti ini, melainkan karna kata perumpamaan dirinya beberapa waktu lalu.

Mainan? Sebodoh itukah? Diperalat dan dimainkan sesuka hati oleh tuannya. Lalu di buang jika sudah benar-benar membosankan.

"Breng-sek" Lirihnya samar dari dekapan kedua lengannya.

Sementara itu, jauh di tempat yang sama….Chanyeol tampak memasuki sebuah kedai, dan terlihat sedikit bercengkerama dengan seseorang.

Hingga tak lama kemudian pemuda tinggi itu keluar, lengkap dengan sebuah payung dalam genggamannya. Sesekali senyuman tipis terulas di bibir merahnya, kala melangkah mendekati sosok yang masih meringkuk bulat itu.

"Eom—mmaa…" Baekhyun kembali berbisik lirih, sadar...di saat-saat seperti ini, Hanya Jaejong yang dibutuhkannya. Sesaat kemudian Ia mengangkat wajah untuk memandang ke kanan dan kirinya, masih saja….jalanan begitu sepi. Hanya kecipak hujan yang terdengar menyeruak bising. Membuatnya kembali menunduk dalam-dalam, membiarkan bulir hujan mengalir dan jatuh dari ujung hidung mungilnya. Baekhyun tak menyadari seseorang sedari tadi mengikutinya... bahkan kini nyaris berpijak tepat di belakangnya.

"Kau membutuhkanku?"

Baekhyun terkesiap begitu tau hujan tak lagi mengguyur tubuhnya dan lebih membulatkan mata lebar kala menyadari suara itu milik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memalingan wajah cepat ke belakang dan menatap sengit pemuda tampan itu. bagaimana mungkin orang menyebalkan itu bisa di tempat ini. Dan mendapatkan payung itu?

"Sama sekali tidak!" Sentaknya seraya bangkit berdiri, lalu bersiap menghentak kaki ingin pergi. Namun belum sempat Ia mengambil langkah, Chanyeol lebih cepat menggenggam tangannya.

"Jangan memaksakan diri" Ujar Chanyeol seraya memandang lekat-lekat pipi Baekhyun, berharap namja mungil itu bersedia memalingkan wajah untuk sekedar balas menatapnya.

"Hujan akan membuatmu jatuh sakit, biar aku mengantarmu pulang" lanjut Chanyeol lagi, membuat Baekhyun menoleh cepat dan menatapnya tajam.

"Ini tubuhku sendiri, sakit ataupun tidak…..itu bukan urusanmu!" desis Baekhyun sembari menghempas tangan Chanyeol, namun gagal begitu namja tampan itu semakin menggenggamnya erat.

"Lepaskan tanganmu brengsek! Aku ingin pulang sendiri!" Jerit Baekhyun jengkel.

"Tsk…berhenti bersikap keras kepala, bukankah kau tak tau arah di jalan ini"

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangan erat, meski memendam kesal…namun bibir cherry yang terus menerus menggigil kedinginan itu, semakin membuatnya terlihat rapuh.

"Apa kau tengah menganggapku sebagai mainan yang mengemis belas kasihan darimu?! Aku tak akan menerima bantuan sedikitpun darimu! Sama sekali TIDAK!" Seru Baekhyun penuh dengan penekanan.

Chanyeol berdecak pelan mendengarnya, lagi…..Ia kembali menemukan tabiat menyebalkan bocah manis itu. begitu keras kepala…dan kerap menyalah artikan segala sesuatu yang disimpulkannya sendiri.

"Tck! Baiklah…terserah, pulanglah sendiri jika itu maumu!" Decak Chanyeol seraya memutar tubuh, dan mengambil langkah meninggalkan Baekhyun. Membuat namja mungil itu tampak mencelos karenanya.

"Ah! aku hampir lupa mengingatkanmu. Ini hampir senja bukan? Tepat.. setelah gang itu….banyak pria hidung belang berkeliaran. Terlebih …di saat hujan seperti ini, mereka akan mencari mangsa untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya" Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengulas smirk

"Tak terkecuali dirimu….jika melintasi tempat itu seorang diri" Lanjut Chanyeol lagi, semakin menyeringai tajam, Yakin….Baekhyun akan menciut mendengarnya.

Baekhyun menggigiti kuku gemetar, tak ada siapapun di sisinya saat ini selain Park sialan itu, terlebih ponselnyapun telah remuk berceceran entah kemana. nyatakah apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol? jika memang benar adanya….sungguh Ia sama sekali tak mengiginkan salah satu pria hidung belang itu menangkapnya, menyeretnya ke gang sempit lalu melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada tubuhnya.

Tapi menerima bantuan dari Chanyeol?

Tentu saja 'TIDAK'!

Ia tau, pribadi macam apa Chanyeol sebenarnya. Menerima bantuan darinya ibarat menyerahkan dirinya sendiri sebagai tumbal.

Terlebih, Iapun masih memendam geram pada pemuda licik itu. Pantang baginya menengadah tangan bahkan memohon pada Chanyeol.

Sesaat Baekhyun menatap jauh ke depan, perasaan takut itu memang membuatnya gemetar. Di sana terlalu gelap, dan jika ucapan Chanyeol memang benar adanya... apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk melawan semua pria menakutkan itu.

Namja mungil itu beralih menoleh Chanyeol, dan rasa kesalnya membumbung berkali-kali lipat lebih besar. Melihat Chanyeol menyeringai remeh.

Apa maksudnya itu?

' ** _Jangan kau pikir kau bisa merasa menang Park! Aku sama sekali tak akan memohon padamu!'_** batin Baekhyun seraya memutar tubuh membelakangi Chanyeol, lalu berjalan menghentak kaki meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Chanyeol berdecih melihat sikap dingin itu. Ia tau, Baekhyun sebenarnya memang tengah merasa takut. Tapi sikap keras kepala dan harga dirinya yang selangit itu, membuatnya berlaga berani. Meski terlihat dipaksakan.

Ia menarik nafas sesaat, sebelum akhirnya turut melangkahkan kaki mengikuti Baekhyun. Bahkan setengah berlari untuk menghampiri tubuh mungilnya.

"Jangan mengikutiku! Apa kau pikir aku penakut? Tidak! Aku 1000 kali lebih berani dibandingkan dirimu!" Gusar Baekhyun sembari melirik sengit namja di sisinya. Berulang kali pula Ia mendorong lengan Chanyeol. Tak menginginkan pemuda itu dekat-dekat dengan dirinya.

Namun semakin Ia menyentak, Semakin lekat Chanyeol mendekatinya, bahkan namja itu kini merangkul lengannya...hingga membuatnya tak lagi berkutik.

"Lepaskan tangan—

"Tsk! Dengar...aku seperti ini. Bukan berarti aku peduli padamu. Aku hanya tak ingin Ayahmu menyalahkanku karna kau sakit"

' **DEG** **'**

Baekhyun menunduk, mendadak hatinya berdenyut sakit mendengar Chanyeol bicara demikian. Apa yang terjadi? Seharusnya Ia tak perlu merasa seperti ini.

Tapi mengapa, semakin di tahan...semakin membuatnya merasa sesak saja. Baekhyun tau, seharusnya Ia tak peduli dengan setiap ocehan Chanyeol. Tapi mendengar pemuda itu bicara demikian, membuat sebagian dari dirinya merasa tak rela.

Sejujurnya Baekhyun benar-benar mengharapkan Chanyeol memang peduli dan ingin menjaganya. Bukan semata karna nama baiknya seperti itu. Oh sungguh! Semunafik itukah?

' **BUAGH'**

Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja berontak dengan memukul perut Chanyeol.

"Ughh~"

"J-jika memang tak ingin disalahkan! Menjauh dariku!" Teriaknya lalu berlari...membiarkan tubuhnya basah kuyup lagi.

Chanyeol sedikit mengernyit menerima pukulan itu, dan berdecak karna bisa selengah itu membiarkan Baekhyun melarikan diri.

Sial! Jika seperti ini...anak itu akan benar-benar jatuh sakit.

"Siapa yang memintamu mengikutiku! Berhenti mengganggu! Dan jangan pernah datang ke rumahku lagi!" Gerutu Baekhyun, masih terus berjalan dengan nafas memburu. Sama sekali tak ingin mendengar apapun, meski pemuda itu berulang kali memanggil dirinya

"Tunggu Baek!"

"Masa bodoh! Jika kau ingin mengancamku dengan menyebar foto itu! sebarkan saja sesukamu hingga kau PUAS!"

Baekhyun terlalu kalap menghentak kaki, rasa-rasanya emosi itu semakin meledak dengan hanya mengingat wajah Chanyeol saja. Hingga tak menyadari, tak jauh di depannya...terdapat lubang bekas perbaikan jalan. Dan...

' **BRUGH'**

"AHH!"

"Yack! Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol terbelalak lebar, melihat Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja jatuh seperti itu...dan berlari kalut menghampiri bocah yang merintih hampir menangis di depannya.

"Sshh" Desisnya menenangkan sembari menyusupkan tangannya di kedua lipatan lengan Baekhyun lalu mengangkatnya secara perlahan.

"S—sakit ...ngh" rintih Baekhyun seraya memegangi kakinya.

Chanyeol berdecak melihatnya, dan menghela nafas miris melihat kondisi Baekhyun saat ini. sudah basah kuyup dan kini...jatuh terperosok seperti itu.

"Jika kau tak keras kepala. Tak kan seperti ini jadinya" Ujar Chanyeol seraya melepas sepatu kanan Baekhyun, dan menatap redup luka lebam di pergelangan kaki bocah mungil itu.

"Ceroboh sekali! Jika seperti ini siapa yang repot hah?!"

Baekhyun membulatkan mata jengkel. "S—singkirkan tanganmu!" jeritnya seraya menarik kaki kanannya. Membuat pegangan tangan Chanyeol terlepas.

"Siapa yang butuh bantuanmu! Dan aku tak sudi merepotkan manusia sepertimu!" serunya lagi sembari merangkak tertatih-tatih menjauhi Chanyeol. Baekhyun benar-benar habis kesabaran menghadapi Chanyeol, sampai hati sekali pemuda itu berkata demikian...tak taukah Chanyeol, ia jatuh seperti ini karna dirinya!

"Aissh! Kepala batu!" Gusar Chanyeol, seraya bangkit dan mengejar bocah yang masih merangkak-rangkak seperti bayi itu. Lalu menarik tangannya dan memakasa menggendong tubuh mungil itu di atas punggungnya.

"T-turunkan aku!...Aku tak butuh bantuanmu! TURUNKAN AKU!" jerit Baekhyun sambil menarik-narik surai coklat Chanyeol. Tak ayal, pemuda itupun turut berseru jengkel karenanya.

"Diamlah! Kau pikir tubuhmu ringan huh?" Chanyeol sedikit menoleh ke samping.

"Pegang ini!" Lanjutnya lagi, seraya menyerahkan payungnya pada Baekhyun, tanpa tau perubahan raut kusut namja mungil itu.

Baekhyun seketika terdiam. merasa sensitif, jika seseorang menyinggung berat badannya. Dan lebih memilih menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Bisakah kau memegangnya dengan benar?!" Seru Chanyeol tiba-tiba, begitu payung itu sedikit condong ke bawah dan menghalangi penglihatannya. Tapi sebenarnya, Ia hanya ingin membangunkan Baekhyun yang tanpa sengaja jatuh tertidur itu .

Cepat-cepat Baekhyun mengucek matanya. "AKU TAU! DAN AKU TIDAK TIDUR!" Balasnya keras, tak ingin membuat Chanyeol tau dirinya sempat tertidur di atas gendongan namja itu.

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya. "Memangnya aku bertanya kau tidur? Menggelikan"

"..."

Baekhyun menunduk seraya menggeleng pelan. Ah! Ia benar-benar memalukan jika seperti ini.

"Tentang, apa yang kukatakan di sekolah...Kau—

"Cukup! Aku tak akan mendengarnya" Sergah Baekhyun cepat.

"Dengarkan jika seseorang bicara denganmu!"

"AKU TAK AKAN MENDENGARNYA!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba berteriak tepat di telinga Chanyeol, membuat pemuda itu berjalan oleng karna ulahnya.

"Apa Kau ingin membuatku tuli?!

"BENAR! TULI SAJA KAU PARK!" Baekhyun kembali mengulangi perbuatannya, berteriak sekeras mungkin di telinga kiri Chanyeol. Tak peduli... Chanyeol mungkin akan membantingnya detik itu juga.

"Aisshh! bocah gila!" Gerutu Chanyeol, sembari melangkahkahkan kaki gusar.

' ** _Aku tak melepasmu Byun Baekhyun'_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Esoknya...**

Langkah kecilnya terayun pelan, merasa lesu untuk menjalani setiap hal di hari ini. Terlebih riuh lalu lalang siswa di sekelilingnya semakin membuat wajah manisnya tertekuk kusut. Entahlah...suasana hatinya benar-benar memburuk di pagi ini.

"Hei...Mungil"

Namu tiba-tiba saja namja manis itu berjengit terkejut,begitu seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Ia menoleh dan seketika itu pula jantungnya berdentum lebih cepat.

"Hunnie" Gumamnya dengan mata tak berkedip.

"Hm?" Sehun sedikit merunduk, mencoba mendengar lebih jelas gumaman namja manis itu.

"S—sehun" Koreksi Luhan seraya menundukkan kepala tersipu.

Sehun terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, dan beralih mengacak surai Luhan. Tak ayal...namja manis itupun semakin salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Kau hanya sendiri?"

Luhan menahan nafas mendengarnya. Sungguh! Ia benar-benar tak berharap Sehun bertanya tentang Baekhyun setelah ini.

"Y—ya, aku hanya sendiri" Jawabnya lirih.

"Lalu kemana perginya—

"Ah! Sehun kau yang memainkan piano, senja kemarin bukan?"

Sehun mengerjap, sebenarnya Ia Iangin bertanya mengenai Baekhyun. Tapi ya sudahlah, anak itu bisa dicarinya nanti.

"Hm... bagaimana mengetahuinya? kau mengikutiku?" Candanya

Luhan kembali tertunduk menahan senyum. "K-karna aku mengenali permainan jarimu"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya... aku selalu menyukainya... selalu menyukainya" Ujar Luhan menggebu-gebu. Kedua mata rubah itu semakin berbinar, kala pemuda tinggi itu mengulas senyum untuknya

Sehun kembali mengacak surai lembut namja manis itu, namun begitu menatap ke dalam mata Luhan...senyuman itu perlahan pudar.

"Luhan ...apa sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu? Maksudku sebelum kita masuk di sekolah yang sama" Gumam Sehun, tanpa melepas tatapannya pada sepasang mata indah itu.

 **DEG**

Luhan terperanjat, sorot matanya pun berubah pias. Mungkinkah ini saatnya, menemukan Sehun-nya yang dulu?

Ya Tuhan, Ia benar-benar tak bisa menahan diri lagi, dan begitu berharap besar...Sehun menyadari dirinya saat ini.

' ** _Apa kau mengingatku?'_** Ucap Luhan dalam hati.

"Sebenarnya aku—

"Yya! Sedang apa kau di sana?...Aissh, apa kau tak melihat jam? Tua bangka itu sedang berjalan ke kelas kita. Ppalli-ppali!"

Tiba-tiba saja, Jongdae menyambar lengan Sehun dan menyeretnya untuk segera menuju kelasnya.

"Luhan, maaf" Seru Sehun sembari melambaikan tangannya. Sesekali pula pemuda tampan itu terlihat merapikan seragamnya, karna Jongdae terlalu tergesa menariknya.

"Hhhh" Luhan mulai menghela nafas berat, nyaris ia mengatakan jati dirinya. Tapi selalu saja gagal...mengapa waktu tak pernah sedikitpun berpihak padanya

.

.

"O—Oiii! Awass!"

 **BRUGH**

"Uhuk...ugh" Luhan terbatuk akibat benturan itu, tapi cukup beruntung...Ia tak terjatuh menghantam tanah melainkan menimpa namja yang beberapa saat lalu menabraknya.

"M-maaf!"

Luhan sama sekali tak menyahut, terus mencoba menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan benar. Selalu sesak seperti ini saat sesuatu mengejutkanya. Ya! Tubuhnya terlalu ringkih.

Kai mengerjap panik melihat namja mungil di atasnya, begitu kepayahan untuk bernafas. "Kau baik-baik saja? Apa perlu aku memanggil—

"T-tak perlu, beri hhh...aku waktu sedikit.. saja" Engah Luhan, masih dengan kepala bersandar di dada Kai.

Kai mengangguk mengerti, dan tetap berbaring di tanah. Membiarkan namja kurus itu memulihkan nafas di atas tubuhnya.

"Ini sudah lebih baik" Gumam Luhan setelahnya, Ia beralih mengangkat kepala...namun tertahan, begitu sesuatu darinya serasa tersangkut di seragam Kai.

"Ada apa?" Kai mengernyit heran, melihat Luhan seperti kebingungan untuk bangkit.

"A-ah, sesuatu seperti tersangkut"

Kai mengerjapkan mata. Seingatnya, tak ada pernak-pernik apapun yang melekat di tubuhnya. "Benarkah? tapi seingatku ... aku tak memakai—

"YACK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA TEMANKU!" Seorang bocah tiba-tiba menjerit dan melengking geram. Dari apa yang dilihatnya, Ia menyimpulkan jika Kai tengah melakukan hal tak terpuji pada Luhan.

Kyungsoo beralih memegang lengan Luhan...tanpa peduli namja manis itu masih kebingungan melepas sesuatu yang masih tersangkut.

"Seharusnya kau berteriak, saat manusia hitam ini mengganggumu!" Kesal Kyungsoo, usai menarik Luhan dari tubuh Kai secara paksa. Hingga membuat benda yang tersangkut di seragam keduanya, lepas begitu saja dari leher Luhan. Tapi tak satupun dari mereka yang menyadarinya

' **Cring'**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yya! Jaga ucapanmu!" Kai mulai tersulut mendengar tuduhan itu,dengan geram Ia bangkit berdiri dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tajam. Rasanya tak pernah habis saja, bocah mungil bernama Kyungsoo itu kerap bermain emosi dengannya.

"Sudahlah Dia memang tak sengaja" Sela Luhan, berusaha menahan Kyungsoo.

"Kau dengar apa yang diucapkannya? Aku bukan kriminal seperti yang kau tuduhkan!" Desis Kai sembari menunjuk-nunjuk hidung Kyungsoo, tapi semakin Ia menyentuh, semakin lekat pula ia menatap wajah Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau lihat?!" Seru Kyungsoo tiba-tiba, begitu melihat tatapan aneh namja tinggi itu.

"A, i-itu...mm~ a-aku, suka saja melihat wajahmu"

Hening

Tak satupun dari ketiganya yang bersuara, hingga tiba-tiba saja...

' **Blush'**

Baik Kai maupun Kyungsoo, saling menatap tersipu. Terlebih untuk Kai, Ia benar-benar terperangah dengan ucapannya sendiri. Sungguh! Ia bersumpah Kata-kata Itu keluar dengan sendirinya.

"A-ah! M-maksudku...aku..aku hanya—

Kai stagnan sesaat, begitu melihat pipi halus itu semakin merona dalam waktu singkat.

Ah! Apa Kyungsoo tengah menggodanya? Itu benar-benar sangat imut di matanya. Hingga tanpa tersadar—

' **Chupp'**

Bibirnya bergerak dengan sendirinya, mengecup pipi chubby Kyungsoo...membuat namja mungil itu jatuh terduduk karena shock.

"A-AAHH! Aku menciummu?! Itu..itu, pipimu mengapa memerah? jadi a-aku! Aishh apa yang kukatakan?! Aarrrgghh! Kau jangan melihatku! JANGAN!" Kai berteriak-teriak rusuh seraya menutupi wajahnya, tapi setelahnya Ia berlari kalang kabut...tak peduli, tatapan aneh di sekelilingnya.

Apa yang baru saja terjadi?

Luhan hanya mengerjap tak mengerti melihat Kai meracau dan bertingkah sekacau itu. Terlebih melihat Kyungsoo yang masih terduduk di rumput, dengan memegangi pipinya sendiri...semakin membuatnya menggeleng heran.

Ah! tapi sepertinya memang suatu perasaan khusus tengah terajut di sini. Batin Luhan

"Kajja" Ucap Luhan setengah terkekeh, ia membantu namja chubby itu untuk berdiri, lalu menariknya perlahan.

Kyungsoo hanya diam, mengusap-usap pipi kanannya dengan tatapan kosong. Apapun itu...jantungnya tengah berdetak tak normal saat ini.

"Kyungsoo.. perhatikan langkahmu" Kekeh Luhan

"Dia menciumku? Pipiku bernoda. Di sini sangat panas" Gumam Kyungsoo, sama sekali tak mendengar ucapan Luhan. Dan terus menerus bermonolog sendiri.

Luhan makin terkekeh geli melihatnya, yakin Kyungsoo yang banyak bicara ini mulai memendam perasaan untuk sosok yang dipanggilnya 'manusia hitam' itu.

"Kyungsoo...Kau menyukai manusia hitammu!" Seru Luhan lebih keras, dan sukses membuat Kyungsoo tersentak dari lamunannya.

"APA HAH? Siapa yang menyukai siapa?!"

"Kau yang menyukai Kai "

"A-apa? HYAHAHAHA...Kai? Aha—

"Wajahmu merah" sergah Luhan cepat.

Kyungsoo mendadak diam. Dan hanya menunduk tersipu. "Sial! Diam kau" cicitnya seraya berjalan lebih cepat

Keduanya terus melangkah menuju kelas, sesekali terdengar kikikkan Luhan dan pekikkan khas Kyungsoo karna jengkel. Tapi keduanya masih tak menyadari...seuntai kalung , masih terjatuh di rerumputan itu.

.

.

.

* * *

"Biar Eomma mengantarmu sampai di kelas Sayang" Ujar Jaejong seraya mengelus kepala Baekhyun penuh hati-hati, seolah namja mungil itu adalah satu-satunya mutiara yang rapuh milikknya.

Baekhyun semakin menggelayut manja diperlakukan demikian, oh sungguh! Ia benar-benar menyukai kelembutan itu, dan tak ada satupun yang bisa menandingi ibunya. Siapapun itu...

"Tidak Boo, jangan seperti itu. Biarkan Baekhyun berjalan sendiri" tapi tiba-tiba saja, Yunho menyela kehangatan keduanya, membuat Ibu dan anak itu saling mempoutkan bibir kesal.

"Appa hampir terlambat Baekhyun" Jelas Yunho, berusaha bersikap tegas.

"Appaaa!" Seru Baekhyun tak terima.

"Maafkan Eoomma Sayang" sesal Jaejong, sambil mengecupi kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"Jika Eomma tak mengantarku, Baekhyun tidak mau sekolah! Pulang saja!" Sungut Baekhyun, seraya bersidekap di dada. Tapi alasan sebanarnya adalah karna Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar tak ingin melihat wajah menyebalkan itu lagi.

"Yya! Mana bisa begitu? Ppali-ppali...turun dari mobil, apa kau tak melihat jam? Ini hampir setengah 8 Nak"

"Appa! Kakiku masih sakit!"

"Itu hanya sedikit memar...kau masih bisa berjalan—

"SAKIT APPA!"

 **..**

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang mengetuk jendela mobil, sontak saja sepasang suami istri Byun itu tersenyum lebar. begitu tau itu Chanyeol!

Oh sungguh! Anak itu benar-benar dewa penyelamat di saat genting seperti ini. Pikir pasangan Byun itu.

"Ahh...kau datang di saat yang tepat Yeollie" Ujar Jaejong seraya menurunkan jendela mobil, lalu mengusap pipi Chanyeol perlahan.

Chanyeol mengulas senyuman semenawan mungkin. "Aku hanya tanpa sengaja melihat mobil anda" Senda Canyeol. Tapi sesaat kemudian Ia tertawa ringan, begitu kedua matanya menangkap siluet Baekhyun yang masih bersungut kesal dengan mata terpejam.

"Baekkie ... ingin masuk ke kelas bersama?" Chanyeol bertanya begitu ramah, sontak saja bocah mungil itu membulatkan mata tak percaya mendengarnya. Apa maksud Chanyeol! Pagi-pagi sudah bersandiwara seperti itu. 'Baekkie' dia bilang?

"JANGAN MEMANGGILKU SEPERTI ITU!" Teriak Baekhyun tanpa bisa dicegah.

Membuat Yunho memijit pelipisnya pening. Sungguh! Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan sikap Putra kecilnya. Apa Baekhyun dengan temannya yang lain, juga seliar ini?

"Sayang, mengapa berteriak seperti itu? Chanyeol sangat baik terhadapmu, lihat...Chanyeol jadi terlambat hanya untuk menunggumu" Tenang Jaejong seraya mengelus punggung Baekhyun.

"Eomma—

"Jangan membuat Appa terlambat di hari ini Baekhyun! Cepat turun!" Bentak Yunho kemudian.

"E—eomma, bersama Baekhyun neee?" Baekhyun mulai merajuk seraya mengguncang lengan Ibunya.

"Bukan Eomma tapi Chanyeol" koreksi Yunho

"Tapi Appaaa—

"Atau kau ingin Appa memotong uang sakumu selama sepekan?"Tegas Yunho telak, meski sesungguhnya Ia benar-benar tak sampai hati mengatakan hal itu pada Putra kecilnya. Tapi bagaimana lagi, jika tidak seperti itu...Baekhyun akan tetap menggelayut manja pada Ibunya.

Baekhyun menatap pias, seraya meremas-remas jemarinya sendiri. bocah mungil itu memang kesal bukan main. Tapi Ia bisa apa jika Ayahnya sudah sekeras itu.

"Cha...sekarang turun dari mobil, banyak hal yang harus kau pelajari hari ini bukan?" nada bicaranya tak lagi meninggi, Ia menatap Putra kecilnya penuh perhatian dari pantulan cermin mobilnya.

"Yeol ...bisakah kau membantu Baekhyun keluar dari mobil?" Lanjut Yunho lagi.

"Tentu...dengan senang hati" Ucap Chanyeol sembari membuka pintu mobil..lalu menawarkan tangannya begitu Baekhyun beringsut-ingsut hendak keluar dari mobil.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!" ketus Baekhyun sambil menepis tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyeringai tipis, ia sedikit menunduk dan berbisik tepat di telinga Baekhyun. "Aku rasa, akan lebih baik jika aku menggendong Bayi kecil sepertimu"

"Y-YACK!" Teriak Baekhyun jengkel. Ia tau Chanyeol tengah merendahkannya.

Baekhyun beralih merangkak gusar ke depan menghindari Chanyeol, dan merangsak apapun yang dilaluinya, meski itu Ayahnya sendiri

"Yya! Yya! Yya! Byun Baekhyun!" Gusar Yunho begitu namja mungil itu memaksa merangkak di pangkuannya, lalu lompat dari pintu mobil tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Anak itu...aishh, apa aku salah memberinya makan?" Lanjut Yunho lagi.

"Tak perlu mencemaskannya Paman, aku akan menjaganya"

Yunho hanya berdehem pelan, selama ini...Chanyeol tak pernah mengecewakannya. Bahkan terlalu dipercayanya untuk menjaga Baekhyun, ah! Mungkin lebih tepatnya menaklukkan bocah itu.

"Hmm.. Baiklah, lekas masuklah ke dalam"

"Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan" Tukas Chanyeol seraya membungkuk, lalu berlari menuju gerbang sekolahnya.

"Semoga harimu juga menyenangkan Yeollie !" Seru Jaejong seraya melambaikan tangan untuk siluet yang makin menjauh itu.

"Tidakkah mereka sangat manis Yunnie?" Gumam Jaejong setelahnya.

"Hhh...kau selalu mengulang kalimat yang sama Boo"

"Tck! Memang...aku benar!" kekeuh Jaejong.

.

.

.

* * *

Chanyeol menyimpul senyum tipis, kala melihat namja mungil itu begitu kesal menghentak kakinya. Meski nyatanya kerap kali Ia meringis, karna luka memar di kaki kanannya.

Tanpa membuat suara, Chanyeol mempercepat langkahnya...hingga benar-benar berjalan di sisi Baekhyun.

"Kau masih hidup?" ucapnya setengah terkekeh.

Baekhyun melirik sengit, untuk apa namja itu mengikuti dirinya seperti ini. Tak bisakah Chanyeol membiarkannya tenang, walau hanya 1 menit saja?

"Jangan mengikutiku!" Jerit Baekhyun sembari menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tsk...kau terlalu percaya diri Byun Baekhyun" Balas Chanyeol tenang, lalu melenggang sesantai mungkin.

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangan kuat dengan kepala tertunduk, harus dengan cara apa mengusir Chanyeol jauh-jauh dari hidupnya? Ia benar-benar tak tahan setiap hari beradu mulut atau bahkan dilecehken oleh namja itu.

' **Chupp'**

Namun tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun membulatkan mata begitu Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipinya lalu mencuri kecupan dari bibirnya tanpa peringatan.

"Satu ciuman...setiap harinya, right?" bisik Chanyeol setelahnya.

Sontak saja, namja mungil itu menutup bibirnya dengan kesepuluh jarinya. Dan menatap Chanyeol jengkel.

"Apa kau gila?!" Kesal Baekhyun, meski demikian wajahnya semakin merona. Dan membuat Chanyeol terkekeh melihatnya. Ah! Hanya perasaannya saja atau memang matanya yang sakit. Baekhyun sepertinya terlihat semakin manis saja.

"Itu hanya pembuka...bagian inti akan ku ambil nanti. Bersiaplah" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sekilas, sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dengan senyum puas itu.

Baekhyun menghentak kaki, seharusnya ia berteriak marah karna sikap sesuka hati itu, tapi entahlah sesuatu di dalam dadanya kembali berdebar tak jelas, hingga membuatnya meremas dadanya sendiri kemudian berjongkok. Apa yang kini terjadi pada dirinya?

Perasaan berbeda itu semakin menguat di setiap harinya, dan itu hanya terjadi saat bersama Chanyeol.

Mungkinkah...

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Seru Baekhyun tiba-tiba seraya mencabuti rumput di bawahnya, tak peduli setiap mata tertuju padanya, termasuk pemuda tinggi yang kini berjalan cukup jauh darinya.

"Yya! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Cepat masuk pabbo!"

Sayup-sayup terdengar Chanyeol berteriak, ah sungguh...Ia baru menyadari Baekhyun rupanya masih bertahan di tengah lapang dan bertingkah seaneh itu. Apa anak itu berniat mencabuti seluruh rumput di lapangan?

' ** _Idiot'_** Gumam Chanyeol dalam hati.

.

.

Baekhyun tak ingin mendengar apapun dan mengabaikan Chanyeol di ujung koridor itu,ia tetap mencabuti rumput gusar...mencoba melapmiaskan semua perasaan yang menurutnya bodoh itu. Hingga tiba-tiba saja, kedua manik caramel itu melihat sesuatu yang berkilau tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Apa itu?" Gumamnya sembari merangkak mendekati benda misterius itu.

"Kalung? Apa seseorang menjatuhkannya di sini?" Baekhyun kembali bergumam begitu meraih benda berkilau itu. Matanya mengerjap polos...kala mengamati liontinnya.

"Indah sekali" monolognya lagi.

"Yya! Kau tak mendengarku?!"

"Aaah!" Baekhyun memekik terkejut saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja terangkat dari atas tanah, dan begitu melirik ke atas...Ia mendelik kesal, sadar...Chanyeol tengah mengangkat tas ranselnya.

"Lepaskan ranselku!" Baekhyun mulai berontak.

Tapi percuma, karna mustahil Chanyeol mendengarnya. Baekhyun hanya berdengus seraya bersidekap di dada. Membiarkan tubuhnya tetap terseret...ke belakang, mengikuti langkah namja yang masih mencengkram ujung ranselnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" Tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Ketus Baekhyun. Ia mengerjap sesaat sebelum akhirnya melesakkan kalung itu ke dalam sakunya. Takut kalau-kalau benda itu terjatuh atau bahkan Chanyeol mengetahuinya lalu merampasnya.

"Tck!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Beberapa Jam kemudian.**

Jam istirahat berdentang memenuhi setiap sudut sekolah elite itu, tak ayal ratusan bahkan ribuan siswa, mulai berhamburan riuh keluar.

Baekhyun menatap sekitar, dan menatap nafas lega...Chanyeol tak berada di ruang kelas.

Ia menoleh ke kanan,lalu tersenyum manis begitu melihat Luhan di sana.

"Luhan" Panggilnya riang. Sembari berjalan mendekati namja manis itu. Tapi Luhan hanya meliriknya sesaat, lalu kembali membaca komiknya.

"Kau tak ingin keluar? Bagaimana jika kita—

"Malas" sergah Luhan cepat, membuat Baekhyun membulatkan mata terkejut. Apa Ia tak salah dengar? Tidakkah Luhan baru saja berbicara dingin padanya.

"Ahh...aku rasa memang lebih nyaman di ruang kelas" ujar Baekhyun lebih untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri, lalu beralih menduduki kursi tepat di depan Luhan.

Tapi tanpa Baekhyun duga, suasana di antara keduanya semakin canggung dan terkesan dingin. Luhan sama sekali tak bersuara, jangankan mengajaknya bicara menatapnya pun tidak. Baekhyun sempat menerka-nerka apa yang tengah terjadi di sini...ini tak seperti biasanya. Ia tak pernah melihat Luhan sedingin ini terhadapnya. Apa dirinya telah melakukan kesalahan, yang tak disengaja?

"Luhan...apa—

"Ikut aku" Tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang dan memaksa menarik tangannya.

"Tidak mau! Aku sedang bersama Luhan...jangan memaksaku untuk mengikutimu!"

Chanyeol mulai melirik namja manis di depan Baekhyun. Chanyeol ingat betul, Luhan pernah mengatakan jika Baekhyun 'penghancur' bukan?

Ia mengernyit, begitu merasakan firasat yang mencurigakan untuk namja bernama Luhan itu. Entahlah, dari rautnya...terlihat namja itu tak menyukai Baekhyun.

"Cepat berdiri!" Paksa Chanyeol lagi. Merasa Ia harus secepatnya membawa Baekhyun pergi dari hadapan Luhan.

"Jika aku tidak mau! Ya tidak mau! Berhenti memaksaku!" Kekeuh Baekhyun, sambil mendelik kesal.

"Wanita gila! Bagaimana mungkin dia memberiku nilai serendah ini?! Aku tidak ingin mengulang! Aisshh ini gilaaa" Kyungsoo melangkah gusar memasuki kelasnya, sembari mengibas-ngibaskan hasil ujiannya beberapa hari lalu.

"Kyungsoo" Panggil Luhan seraya bangkit, kemudian berlalu begitu saja melewati Baekhyun, tanpa sedikitpun melihatnya.

"Hm? _Ige bwa_ (Lihat ini)! Bagaimana jika Ayahku tau tentang ini?" Gusar Kyungsoo.

"Simpan saja. Aku ingin keluar, di sini membuatku suntuk" Ajaknya, sembari melingkarkan tangan di pundak Kyungsoo.

"Oh Okay, Baekhyun...kajja, kau ikut dengan kita bu—

"Jangan mengajaknya!" Sela Luhan cepat, membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan mata terkejut.

"Y-ya? Ada apa denganmu...Baekhyun bersama kita, jadi—

"Kau tak mendengarku? Aku ingin keluar dari ruangan ini sekarang juga!" Seru Luhan penuh emosi. Membuat Kyungsoo meneguk ludah payah, dan pasrah saat namja manis itu menariknya keluar. Sesekali ia mengerjap kikuk, mencoba menerka apa yang tengah terjadi di antara kedua anak itu. Lalu setelahnya menoleh Baekhyun berusaha menyuarakan kata 'maaf' dari tatapannya.

Baekhyun terhenyak , dan Ia benar-benar tak tau apapun. Hingga Luhan mendadak bersikap demikian terhadapnya.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas pelan melihat namja mungil itu tampak shock. Sedari tadi Ia memang sengaja memaksa Baekhyun pergi dari ruang kelas, karna sudah menduga sesuatu yang buruk dari Luhan. Dan lihat dugaannya benar bukan?

"A—apa aku melakukan suatu yang salah?" Gumam Baekhyun, masih dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Chanyeol memang tak tau, dan seharusnya memang tak perlu mencari tau masalah di antara dua bocah mungil itu. Tapi melihat Baekhyun seperti ini, rasanya ada bagian dari dirinya yang tak merelakannya. Ya! Ia benci melihat kelinci manisnya tersakiti seperti ini.

"Wajahmu sangat mengerikan ...jika seperti ini" Celetuk Chanyeol sambil menekan kedua pipi Baekhyun, hingga membuat wajah manis itu semakin terpout lucu.

"Lepas!" Baekhyun menyentak cepat tangan Chanyeol. Lalu memalingkan tubuh membelakangi pemuda itu, suasana hatinya sudah cukup keruh...dan berada dalam ruangan hanya dengan Chanyeol, semakin mengacaukan hatinya saja. Dan Baekhyun hanya tak ingin Chanyeol melakukan hal menyebalkan yang bisa membuat jantungnya berdebar gila.

Chanyeol menyeringai tipis melihatnya, eskpresi kesal itu benar-benar menariknya untuk berbuat lebih jauh, terlebih tak ada satupun siswa di ruang kelas ini bukan.

"Aku ingin mengambilnya"

Baekhyun meneguk ludah payah, dari nada bicara dan suasana yang tengah mengepungnya. Baekhyun tau, apa maksud ucapan Chanyeol itu.

"Berani macam-macam kupukul kau!" Ketus Baekhyun, masih dengan membelakangi Chanyeol. Namun kedua tangannya tampak mencengkeram erat-erat kursinya.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Tapi itu perjanjian...kau lupa?" Desisnya kemudian seraya beringsut mendekat dan duduk di belakang Baekhyun.

"Aku tak pernah berjanji seperti itu! Mana ada satu ciuman setiap harinya, kau gila!"

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol menarik kebelakang bahu Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba, hingga membuat tubuh mungil itu terhempas dan terbaring di atas pahanya.

 **BRUGH**

"Ah!"

Tak ayal...Baekhyun memekik terkejut, tapi sesaat kemudian paras manis itu berangsur-angsur dipenuhi semburat merah, kala menyadari posisinya saat ini. Berulang kali sebelah tangannya mencoba merambati tepian meja, untuk bangkit dari paha Chanyeol. Namun mendadak lemas...kala kedua obsidian itu menatapnya tajam. Baekhyun reflek meremas dadanya sendiri, begitu Chanyeol semakin mengikis sekat mendekati bibirnya.

Ah! Sial...Ia tak bisa melakukan apapun di saat jantungnya menggila seperti ini. Hanya diam membeku, dan meremas perutnya sendiri begitu Chanyeol melumat bibirnya secara perlahan. Entahlah Baekhyun merasa...banyak kupu-kupu kecil yang menggelitik di dalam.

"Mmmph~" Lenguhnya tertahan kala namja tampan itu menghisap bibir atasnya, tatapannyapun semakin meredup sayu, Baekhyun sadar...tak seharusnya ia terlena seperti ini, tapi bibir Chanyeol terlalu hebat membuatnya lunglai dan terhanyut dalam permainannya. Hingga membuatnya lupa...keduanya kini masih berada di ruang kelas.

"Y—yeolmpfth .. anghh~" Baekhyun menggigil begitu lidah basah itu semakin menyeruak menyapu langit-langit mulutnya, kedua tangannyapun tampak terangkat dan meremas kuat-kuat lengan Chanyeol. berusaha mencari pegangan.

 **DRRRT...DRRRT**

Namun tiba-tiba saja getaran ponsel menginterupsi cumbuan basah itu, membuat Chanyeol mengakhiri pagutannya dan berdecak keras begitu melihat nama pemanggil tersebut.

"Wae?!" Seru Chanyeol emosi.

" ** _Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, cepat ke markas ppalii!"_** sayup-sayup terdengar Kai berbicara cukup gusar dalam line telfon tersebut.

"Katakan saja." Ucapnya sembari melirik Baekhyun yang mulai bangkit dari pahanya, dan kembali duduk membelakanginnya

" ** _Anniya! Ini sangat panjang dan sangat penting. Ppaliya!"_**

"Tck!"

 **PIP**

Chanyeol kembali berseru keras, sebelum akhirnya memutus line telfon tersebut.

"Aku pergi sebentar"

"T-terserah!" Ketus Baekhyun. Membuat pemuda itu terkekeh mendengarnya, ia mengacak surai pirang Baekhyun lalu beranjak ingin keluar dari ruang kelas tersebut.

"Jangan beranjak kemanapun, sebelum aku kembali. Mengerti?!"

"Kau pikir kau siapa!"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepala, seraya mengusap rembasan tipis di pelupuknya begitu Chanyeol benar-benar pergi dari ruangan itu. Entahlah... Ia mendadak sesak jika mengingat ciuman beberapa saat lalu.

' ** _Aku hanya mainannya_** ** _'_** Gumam Baekhyun dalam hati. Berulang kali Baekhyun merutuk diri, tak seharusnya Ia terjatuh terlalu dalam sementara Chanyeol melakukan apapun sesuka hatinya hanya untuk menjadikannya mainannya semata. Bukankah Ia mendengarnya sendiri?, bahkan langsung dari bibir Chanyeol

Sesaat Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Suasana tetaplah hening ...tapi tak mengapa, ini lebih baik. Pikirnya.

Namja mungil itu beralih meraih sakunya, begitu mengingat benda itu masih di simpannya. Dan tersenyum tipis saat mengamati kilau indah dari benda tersebut.

"Siapa pemilik kalung ini? tak mungkin benda seindah ini dibuang begitu saja" Gumam Baekhyun seraya mengamati kalung itu.

"Aku rasa pemilikmu mencarimu" Lanjutnya lagi.

Baekhyun beralih kembali menggenggam kalung itu, Benda seperti itu rentan hilang, jika di tangannya. Meski di simpan sebaik mungkin...tapi tetap saja akan percuma karna dirinya yang pelupa.

"Sebaiknya kupakai saja, ini lebih aman" Ujar Baekhyun sembari mengenakan kalung itu. setidaknya Ia bisa menjaganya sampai saat menemukan pemiliknya. Dan tersenyum manis begitu untaian itu...melingkar indah di lehernya.

"Kau di sini rupanya"

Baekhyun menoleh cepat, dan tersenyum riang begitu menoleh kebelakang

"Ah! Sehun"

"Aku mencarimu sedari tadi. ku pikir kau bersama temanmu...tapi ternyata kau di sini seorang diri"Ujar Sehun seraya melangkah masuk menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Kau tak menghabiskan waktu di luar?" Lanjut Sehun lagi.

Baekhyun tersenyum getir, "T-tidak, aku lebih nyaman di ruang kelas" Jawab Baekhyun lirih

Sehun balas tersenyum ramah, lalu beralih melirik arlojinya. "Masih ada seperempat jam tersisa, apa kau ingin keluar bersamaku? Sekedar mencari minum ...mungkin" Tawar Sehun kemudian.

Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali, kemudian mengangguk cepat ...menyetujuinya. Bukankah ini lebih baik? Baekhyun rasa bersama Sehun, akan merubah suasana hatinya yang kacau. Dan lagi...hanya sekedar minum bukan?

"Uhm" Baekhyun beranjak bangkit, saat Sehun mengulurkan tangannya kemudian membimbingnya keluar dari ruang kelas itu.

.

.

.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering absen dari club musik. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tentu Ia tak bisa mengatakan bahwa penyebabnya adalah Chanyeol!

"A-ah itu, karena a-aku kurang sehat.. maaf" Gugup Baekhyun.

Sehun melirik Baekhyun sekilas, dan mengacak surai pirangnya dengan pelan.

"Tak apa...itu lebih baik, aku akan sangat bersalah jika tetap memaksamu untuk masuk"

Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk mendengarnya. ' ** _Aissh..._** ** _Chanyeol sialan!_** ** _Dan aku harus berbohong pada namja sebaik_** ** _ini_** ** _!_** ' Kesal Baekhyun dalam hati.

Keduanya tetap berjalan, menyusuri sepanjang koridor itu. Sesekali terlihat tangan Sehun bergerak ragu ingin menggenggam jemari Baekhyun, namun selalu urung Ia lakukan. Entahlah...Sehun merasa, Baekhyun mungkin akan menyentaknya jika tetap berbuat demikian. Dan sungguh, Ia hanya menginginkan Baekhyun nyaman di dekatnya atau bahkan bisa memiliki hati namja mungil itu.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba...masih dengan pandangan lurus ke depan.

"N-ne?"

"Chanyeol...Apa kau menyukai anak itu?" Ulang Sehun lagi.

 **Blush**

Sontak saja kedua pipi tirus itu dipenuhi semburat merah terang.

Ah! Sial untuk apa Sehun menanyakan hal semacam itu? jantungnya akan bermasalah tiap kali mendengar nama bedebah seperti Chanyeol. Lebih-lebih jika itu menyangkut perasaan.

"Y—yag benar saja?! T-tidak! Aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Manusia itu sangat mengerikan. Mana mungkin aku menyukainya" Elak Baekhyun keras, meski sesekali terdengar tersendat.

"Baguslah...jika hanya satu hati saja, aku masih memiliki peluang besar untuk mendapatkanmu bukan?" Ujar Sehun, sembari mengulas senyum lega. terlalu yakin... Meski Chanyeol memilikinya ataupun tidak, Ia akan tetap merebut Baekhyun dalam dekapannya.

"A-apa?"

 **WWUUSSHHHHH**

Tiba-tiba saja angin berhembus kuat, menghamburkan dedaunan dan ranting kering ke segala penjuru sekolah tersebut.

Sehun bergerak cepat mendekap Baekhyun, berusaha melindungi tubuh mungil itu dari hempasan angin .

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Bisiknya begitu amukan angin itu telah mereda.

Tapi Ia mendadak terbelalak lebar,begitu menjauhkan tubuh mungil itu dan melihat sebuah kalung yang melingkar di leher Baekhyun.

Ia sedikit merunduk, mencoba memastikan, dan seketika itu pula jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat...kala meyakini benda itu.

"B-Baekhyun...kau Xiao—

"Sedang apa kau di sini?! Bukankah sudah ku katakan untuk menungguku di kelas!" Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun, dan menariknya menjauh dari sisi Sehun.

"Ahh! Kau membuatku terkejut!" Pekik Baekhyun sambil memukul-mukul lengan kokoh yang kini melingkar diperutnya. Oh Sungguh! Dari mana datangnya manusia itu, bagaimana mungkin bisa menemukannya secepat ini.

"Kembali ke kelas!" Chanyeol semakin geram, kala melihat Sehun. Apapun itu...sesuatu dalam dirinya selalu memanas tiap kali melihat Baekhyun berada dekat dengan pemuda setinggi dirinya itu.

Chanyeol beralih menyeret Baekhyun untuk pergi. Tak peduli namja mungil itu berontak, dan berteriak-teriak tak terima karna perbuatannya.

"Akh! Sakit! Yack...LEPASKAN AKU!"

Sementara Sehun masih tertegun, dengan tatapan kosong. Demi apapun itu, Ia mengenal betul kalung yang dikenakan Baekhyun saat ini. Benda yang selama bertahun-tahun ini di carinya.

Andai kecelakaan itu tak merenggut ingatannya, mungkin tak akan sesulit ini menemukan Xiao Lu. Hanya nama dan sedikit ingatan tentang kalung itu, yang kini menjadi satu-satunya petunjuk untuk menemukan namja kecil di masa lalunya.

Dan kini, kalung itu berada di tangan Baekhyun...mungkinkah itu berarti...

"Byun Baekhyun...kau kah Xiao lu?"

.

.

.

"Berapa kali ku katakan untuk menjauhi namja itu!" Geram Chanyeol sembari menguatkan genggamannya, beberapa saat lalu ia memang menyeret Baekhyun ke ruang medis ini, tapi tetap saja tak meluruhkan emosi dalam dadanya. Sekali lagi...Ia benar-benar panas, melihat Baekhyun bersama Sehun.

"Kau tak memiliki hak untuk memaksaku! Apa yang salah dengan Sehun?! Dia sangat baik dan aku nyaman bersamanya!"

Lebih dari apapun itu, amarahnya makin meradang. Mendengar Baekhyun membela Sehun di hadapannya sendiri.

Membuatnya kalap mendorong kuat bocah mungil itu ke dinding, menghimpitnya dan memenjarakannya hanya dalam sekali gerakan.

"Katakan sekali lagi!" Seru Chanyeol. Membuat Baekhyun menatapnya tajam, meski sebenarnya terbesit perasaan takut dalam hatinya.

"Ya! Aku nyaman dengan Sehun! Aku senang bersamanya!"

Chanyeol menyeringai penuh emosi. "Kau tak mungkin menyukainya! Kau hanya bisa menatapku! Karna kau milikku BAEKHYUN!"

Emosi Baekhyun mulai tersulut. Tentu Ia tak terima Chanyeol menuntutnya demikian! Mungkinkah karna Chanyeol menganggapnya mainannya dan Dia bisa besikap semena-mena seperti itu. Memaksanya sesuka hati dan mengekangnya hingga rasa-rasanya ia benar-benar terjebak dalam penjara yang Chanyeol buat sendiri.

"Oh ya?! Tapi aku menyukai Sehun! Sangat menyukainya! Dan aku bukan milikmu! PUAS?!" Baekhyun meracau kacau ,hingga semua yang terucap bukan sebenarnya dari hatinya. Ia hanya ingin meluapkan emosinya.. terlalu frustasi bahkan gila dengan sikap Chanyeol saat ini.

Andai kata 'milik' itu berarti perasaan terdalam dan bukan hanya sekedar mainan. Tentu ia tak kan merasa sesakit ini.

Baekhyun terisak, bahkan menangis keras... biarlah seperti ini dan terlihat memalukan. Mau apa lagi? Chanyeol benar-benar meremukkan hatinya,

"ARGH!" Chanyeol menggeram keras seraya menghantamkan tangannya ke dinding. Terlalu kacau, melihat Baekhyun semakin menutup hatinya dan kini Ia membuat Baekhyun menangis di hadapannya seperti ini. Oh sungguh! Betapa ingin, Chanyeol memeluk namja mungil itu. Tapi tubuhnya serasa beku, dan ia tetap tak tau...harus dengan cara apa memegang perasaan Baekhyun, dan membuatnya tetap menatap dirinya. Bukan Sehun!

"Jangan memaksaku, aku benar-benar membencimu!" Lirih Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya, berlari meninggalkan pemuda yang masih terdiam itu.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata erat. Lalu mengumpat... menyadari rasa sesak itu semakin nyata.

"Karena aku menyukaimu" Bisik Chanyeol pelan.

.

.

.

* * *

"K—Kyungsoo, kalungku hilang" Luhan menghentikan langkahnya seraya meraba-raba dirinya, begitu sadar benda paling berharga itu tak lagi melingkar di lehernya.

"Jjeongmalyo? Mungkin kau lupa memakainya"

"Tidak! Tidak...aku selalu memakainya, dan aku tak pernah melepasnya. Ah! bagamana?!" Racau Luhan nyaris menangis, Ia berlari gusar kembali ke dalam sekolah. tak peduli tubuh ringkihnya menabrak lalu lalang siswa lainnya.

Kyungsoo membulatkan mata lebar melihat Luhan sekalut itu. Ia beralih berlari panik mengejar...dan menggenggam tangan namja manis itu demi menenangkannya.

"Aku harus mencarinya! aku harus menemukannya Kyungsoo!, bagaimana jika benda itu hilang? Aku takut...aku—

"Sssh...kita akan mencarinya bersama-sama. Sekarang tenanglah...kalung itu pasti kita temukan" Tenang Kyungsoo seraya menatap lekat—lekat manik foxy itu, berusaha meyakinkannya.

Dan benar saja, Luhan berhenti meracau dan terlihat sedikit tenang. Tak apa...tidakkah ini lebih baik? Pikir Kyungsoo, meski nyatanya...bukan hal mudah menemukan benda sekecil itu di tengah sekolah seluas ini.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun semakin mendekap erat tubuhnya sendiri, tetap meringkuk di bawah pohon mapple itu, tak peduli suasana sekolah semakin senyap dan dingin karna senja. Bahkan...berulang kali pula ia mengusap kasar bulir bening yang jatuh dari sudut matanya.

"Bodoh!" Lirihnya, masih terus mengusap kasar linangan air matanya. Kapan air mata itu kering? Rasanya Ia benar-benar lelah menangis seperti ini hanya karna Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun"

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak begitu seseorang memanggilnya, tapi setelahnya ia menyembunyikan wajah di balik lipatan lengan dan lututnya, begitu tau orang itu adalah Sehun. Bagaimanapun Baekhyun tak ingin siapapun melihat wajah menyedihkan itu, meski Sehun sekalipun. Sial! Dari sekian banyak orang, mengapa harus Sehun yang menemukannya di sini.

Pemuda tinggi itu mendekat panik dan bersimpuh ingin merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"Mengapa kau menangis?"

Ucapnya saat menangkup pipi Baekhyun dan menyeka air mata namja cantik itu dengan ibu jarinya.

Baekhyun hanya diam, dan berusaha menunduk...tak ingin Sehun semakin jauh melihat dirinya yang lemah.

Membuat Sehun berdecak keras. Bukan isakan ini yang diharapkannya dari Baekhyun. Jika saja Baekhyun tau, Ia benar-benar ingin memilikinya hingga tak satupun berani menyakiti dan membuatnya menangis seperti ini. Terlebih...Baekhyun adalah Xiao Lu. Satu-satunya bocah yang mengisi hatinya di masa lalunya. Baekhyun miliknya! Ya...Sehun yakin itu.

Ia kembali menangkup pipi Baekhyun, berusaha membuat namja mungil itu menatap matanya.

"Apa kau tak mengingatku?" Tanyanya kemudian. membuat Baekhyun mengerjap. Merasa asing dengan pertanyaan itu

Sehun mengulas senyuman getir melihat sikap diam itu, mungkin Baekhyun sangat tertekan...dan tak seharusnya ia menuntut dengan pertanyaan semacam itu. Sekali lagi, Sehun hanya menginginkan Baekhyun nyaman saat dekat dengannya.

"Aku menyukaimu Baekhyun~ah" Ucapnya tiba-tiba, membuat manik caramel itu semakin terbelalak lebar.

"S—sehun?" Gumam Baekhyun lirih, dengan tangan gemetar... tak percaya.

.

.

.

 **Sementara itu jauh di tempat yang sama**

"L-Luhan...bukankah itu Sehun!" pekik Kyungsoo shock, begitu melihat sosok yang berada cukup dekat dengan Sehun, bahkan seperti ingin diciumnya itu adalah Baekhyun.

Dengan takut Kyungsoo menoleh Luhan dan detik itu pula, ia meneguk ludah payah kala melihat namja manis itu menatap penuh emosi dengan rembasan bening mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

Oh sungguh! Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang baik.

"Bitch!" Umpat Luhan lirih, sebelum akhirnya berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Tak tahan dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"L-Luhan tunggu!" Seru Kyungsoo kalut.

.

.

.

Sehun merunduk...sedikit meremas kedua bahu sempit itu begitu ia semakin mengikis jarak dengan bibir Baekhyun. Sementara….namja mungil itu hanya mengepalkan tangan dan memejamkan mata erat-erat. Tak yakin….Ia bisa melakukan semua ini dengan Sehun. Tapi semakin Sehun mendekat, semakin lekat pula wajah Chanyeol memenuhi benaknya. Tidak! Ia harus mencobanya...dan membiarkan Sehun menciumnya, barang kali itu bisa membuatnya lupa semua tentang Chanyeol.

"BRENGSEK!

 **BUAGGHH!**

"Arght!"

Baekhyun membuka mata terkejut dan terbelalak lebar, begitu melihat Sehun tersungkur di sisinya. Baekhyun tau siapa pelakunya!

"Apa kau gila!?" Pekik Baekhyun, seraya mendorong Chanyeol kasar

"Menjauh darinya!"

"WAE?! Bukankah kau hanya menjadikanku mainanmu! Jadi untuk apa memintaku menjauhi Sehun?!"

.

.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan kuat….dengan tatapan meradang

 **'Karna Kau milikku** **Baek** **'** Serunya dalam hati, Ia menatap getir namja cantik di hadapannya. Terlalu banyak kata yang ingin terungkap. Tapi masih saja Ia merasa kelu mengatakannya, hingga membuatnya serasa seperti pecundang.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya agar Baekhyun tau isi hatinya saat ini?

"Sebaiknya kita pulang... Sehun!" Ujar Baekhyun kemudian, seraya memaksa Sehun melangkah pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Chanyeol semakin mengepalkan tangan geram. Demi apapun itu, amarahnya semakin menggila. Tapi Ia bisa apa? Ingin kembali menghajar Sehun dan menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya? Rasanya percuma! Karna itu hanya akan membuat Baekhyun semakin menaruh benci terhadapnya

Pemuda tampan itu hanya terdiam, membiarkan Sehun membawa namja cantik itu pergi menjauhinya.

"AARGHHH!" Erangnya seraya menendang kuat-kuat pohon maple di hadapannya.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next Chap (Chapter Berikutnya)**

"Yeol-

 **PLAKK**

"Jangan pernah menyentuh kekasihku!...kajja Yeollie"

Baekhyun menunduk...sembari memegang sebelah pipi kanannya, Haruskah Ia menangis detik ini juga...?

Atau...

Haruskah Ia mengejar Chanyeol...dan menarik tangannya untuk merebutnya dari namja itu?

.

.

aloohaaa Gloomy hadir lagi bwa ch 8 nya niiee,,,

Nah kan, berhubung voting request nyaris seimbang dan kita sayang sama chingu readers ... Gloomy update tiga FF sekaligus (Lofl, Lovesick, Tcomb)

so, sempatkan untuk review jusseyooo .

Saraaanghaaaeeeeeee.

Yok dipilih lagi, mana yang mau update:

 **1\. Blood on A White Rose (BOAWR)**

 **2\. Love Of Fallen Leaves (LOFL)**

 **3\. Love Sick**

 **4\. Take Care Of My Boyfriend (TCOMB)**

 ***** Note : yang menulis FF ada 2 orang, jadi mohon maklum jika menemukan tulisan Gloomy kadang acak-acakan hehe

Salam (Eland & Putri)

IG : gloomy_rosemary

Yepss, terima kasih untuk:

 **Aisyah1, park chan2 , dandelionleon, rismaaa45 , restikadena90, veraparkhyun , LightPhoenix614, SHINeexo, neniFanadicky, Yana Sehunn , baekkachu09 , Baek61, ChanBaekGAY , smmgsyww , blankyoss , chanyeolparklove, mutianafsulm, Ricon65, AdisKMH, Loey761 , CY PARK, BaekheeChanlove , hunhanshin, XianLie92, astia631, exobbabe , ambar istrinya suho, ParkBaeko, RatedMLovers614 , hulas99 , Chanbaeknaena, Nara614, MadeDyahD , chanbaek1597 , indiv 321, Hyo luv ChanBaek , baeeki6104, winter park chanchan , MeAsCBHS , SuperSupreme61 , kinkinkin1204, twinkellittlestar, Tiffanyoktavia9, kim kai , BananaOhbanana, jjaeseopj , meanieismylifeu, buny puppy, Eun810, shabrinaZ14 , hananachan , byunbaekra, kaisooxoxo, byunlovely , shindorogudick , attxxya , byunbaekra , Chanyeolliee, AlexandraLexa , sehunluhan0905, hulas99, derpwhiteboy, Anhwa, gajah cantik, caesarpoo , Dodio347 , dwi yuliantipcy , Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Cynta533 , aeriaa, baek55, ohxoho, realoey614 , selepy , rimadwis , xxrealpsxx , lee da rii , Alivia625 , Byunexo , bbysmurf, micopark , ay , nisahyun, sarahriyad04 , byyunnamal , Chanbaek769 , dan All Guest**

Jangan lupa review lagi nee

Saraanghaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeee

annyeooooooonggg


	9. Chapter 9

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast : Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Kyungsoo, 2Min, YunJae**

 ** _Disclaimer: Cerita ini pure milik Gloomy Rosemary a.k.a (Cupidkyumin)..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Previous Chapter**

Chanyeol semakin mengepalkan tangan geram. Demi apapun itu, amarahnya semakin menggila. Tapi Ia bisa apa? Ingin kembali menghajar Sehun dan menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya? Rasanya percuma! Karna itu hanya akan membuat Baekhyun semakin menaruh benci terhadapnya

Pemuda tampan itu hanya terdiam, membiarkan Sehun membawa namja cantik itu pergi menjauhinya.

"AARGHHH!" Erangnya seraya menendang kuat-kuat pohon maple di hadapannya.

.

.

Chapter 9

* * *

 **Love Sick**

* * *

.

.

"S—sehun ...turunkan aku di sini"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba meremas bahu Sehun, memaksa pemuda itu lekas menghentikan laju motornya. Namun seolah tak menaruh hirau, Sehun tetap memacu mesin berat itu... bagaimanapun Ia tau, sedari tadi Baekhyun hanya diam tertunduk lesu, bahkan beberapa kali Ia melihat rembasan tipis di sudut matanya. Meski tak sepenuhnya menerka... Tapi Ia yakin ... Chanyeol di balik semua raut murung itu.

"Sehun ...hentikan motormu!"

Pinta Baekhyun lebih keras, mengira jika hembusan angin menyamarkan suaranya dan membuat Sehun sama sekali tak mendengarnya.

"Ini masih setengah jalan menuju rumahmu" tegas Sehun. Tanpa sedikitpun menunjukkan isyarat akan berhenti.

Baekhyun menatap jalan di sekitarnya dengan tatapan tak tentu arah,bahkan kedua tangannyapun kini tak lagi berpegang pada Sehun. Dan hanya terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Entahlah...Setiap orang yang Ia temui di hari ini serasa benar-benar mengeruhkan pikirannya. Tak hanya Chanyeol, Sehun pun sama halnya membuatnya muak. Belum lagi sikap Luhan terhadapnya. Ah! Sampai detik ini pun...Baekhyun masih tak mengerti apa yang membuat Luhan sedingin itu padanya.

"Berpeganglah Baek" Ujar Sehun dari balik helmetnya. Berusaha mengabaikan perasaan Baekhyun saat ini, meski nyatanya Ia memang tau... bocah mungil itu tengah memendam kesal.

Benar saja, Baekhyun hanya diam, sama sekali tak ingin mendengar lebih-lebih mematuhi ucapannya. Merasa tak ingin membahayakan namja mungil itu, Sehun bergegas menepikan motornya dengan berat hati.

"Wae?" Sehun membuka helmetnya dan sedikit menoleh ke samping.

Tapi hanya suasana hening dan wajah murung itu yang di dapatnya, membuatnya beralih menuruni motor. sementara bocah mungil yang masih terduduk di atas mesin berat itu, tetap menunduk dalam hingga sebagian mata tertutupi surai pirangnya.

Sehun hanya mengulas senyum hangat melihat namja cantik itu menggeleng pelan, walau tak diungkapkan pun Ia tau benar...sesuatu memang mengganggu pikiran Baekhyun.

Sesaat, pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, hingga senyum menawannya terulas begitu saja,kala melihat sebuah kafe kecil di seberang jalan. Yakin...tempat itu akan mengalihkan suasana hati Baekhyun.

"Ikut aku..." Ucap Sehun, sembari menggenggam tangan kanan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membulatkan mata, dan terlihat ingin menolak. Namun dengan cepat Sehun menatapnya lekat bahkan dengan senyum terkembang. "Kau akan menyukainya.." Ucapnya meyakinkan.

.

.

.

.

Sesekali terlihat pemilik jemari lentik itu, tampak memainkan gelas bening di depanya...tanpa sedikitpun menyentuh isi di dalamnya. bahkan tak jarang Ia menghela nafas berat, merasa enggan untuk sekedar mengangkat wajah...lebih-lebih memandang pemuda tampan di hadapannya. Semua tak pelak, karna suasana hatinya... Baekhyun benar-benar merasa terusik jika mengingat setiap hal yang terjadi di hari ini. Ah tapi sebenarnya lebih pikirannya lebih terpaut pada Chanyeol, apa yang dilakukan namja itu, selepas dirinya pergi dengan Sehun? Mungkinkah Dia baik-baik saja?

' ** _Tentu saja...manusia itu baik-baik saja. Bahkan sepertinya Chanyeol sedang menyusun rencana licik untuk menjebakku! Benarkah seperti itu? Ani...Chanyeol pasti sedang mengamuk saat ini! Aissh jinjja...apa yang sedang kau lakukan_** ** _disana_** ** _?!_** ' Gusar Baekhyun dalam hati. Membuat siapapun yang melihat, tentu tau anak itu tengah mencemaskan seseorang.

"Apa kau akan memandanginya...hingga meleleh?" Telak Sehun tiba-tiba, sembari menatap Ice Cream di depan Baekhyun. Ia beralih menyentuh tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya lembut berharap bisa sedikit menyita perhatian Baekhyun, atau bahkan membuat namja mungil itu membagi batinnya. Ah! jika saja Baekhyun tau, Ia benar-benar merasa sesak melihat paras menggemaskan itu mendadak semurung ini.

"Clotted Cream...Bukankah kau sangat menyukainya?" Tanya Sehun lagi, masih berharap menemukan binar antusias dari sepasang manik caramel itu.

Sesaat Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu memandang wajah teduh itu dalam diam. "Untuk apa kau melakukan semua ini?" Tanyanya kemudian. Merasa perlakuan Sehun terhadapnya memang sudah di luar batas hubungan selayaknya teman. Terlebih...saat di sekolah beberapa saat lalu, Sehun nyaris menciumnya...

Lengahnya, Ia terlarut begitu saja dengan suasana hatinya yang kacau kala itu. Jika Chanyeol tak datang, mungkin saja dirinya akan benar-benar pasrah membiarkan Sehun menciumnya.

' ** _Chanyeol bodoh!'_** Batin Baekhyun

"Sial! Jangan memikirkannya!" Rutuk bocah itu lirih, dan hanya terdengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

Sehun terkekeh pelan memandang raut gelisah itu, Ia beralih meraih sebelah tangan Baekhyun yang lain lalu menggenggamnya lembut. "Haruskah aku mengulangnya lagi?"

Baekhyun mengernyit mendengarnya, lalu memaksa melepas kedua tangannya dari genggaman Namja itu. Namun Sehun menahannya cepat, dengan menggenggamnya lebih erat.

"Aku menyukaimu...sangat menyukaimu Baekhyun~ah" Tekan Sehun lagi, tak ingin namja mungil itu benar-benar melepas tautan tangan keduanya.

Baekhyun terbelalak lebar...dan menyentak kuat kedua tangannya hingga genggaman itu terlepas. Tidak, Ia tidak bermimpi Sehun mengungkapkan perasaaannya seperti ini. Sesuatu memang terasa berdesir melihat Sehun tersenyum lembut bahkan memandangnya begitu teduh...namun getaran itu berbeda dan tak sekuat saat ia berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Lebih dari itu...Baekhyunpun mulai menyadari, Ia selalu memikirkan Chanyeol setiap kali dirinya bersama dengan Sehun ... seperti saat ini.

"Aku tau ini tiba-tiba, dan mungkin mengejutkanmu, tapi percayalah, aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku benar-benar menyukai—

"Ini salah" Sergah Baekhyun tiba-tiba, seraya menegakkan tubuhnya...bahkan kini berdiri dari duduknya.

"Baekhyun?" Sehun turut bangkit dan berusaha meraih bahu sempit itu untuk menenangkannya, oh sial! Mungkinkah dirinya terlalu tergesa menyatakan perasaannya kali ini?

"Ini semua salah!" Tegas Baekhyun lagi, sembari melepas pegangan Sehun.

Tapi Sehun hanya balas tersenyum getir, masih berkilah... mungkin Baekhyun terkejut dengan ucapannya. Bagaimanapun Ia terlalu meyakini, senyum tersipu dan rona merah yang kerap terulas di paras manis itu...menunjukkan Baekhyun tentunya memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya. Dan lagi, Baekhyun adalah Xiao Lu-nya. Ia dan Baekhyun bertemu atas dasar takdir...Ya! kalung itu bukti nyatanya. Tentu tak ada sekat untuk menautkan perasaan mereka kembali bukan? Yakin Sehun.

"Salah? Ini isi hatiku yang sebenarnya...bahkan aku mencintaimu Baekhyun. Tak ada yang salah dengan perasaanku, dan juga perasaanmu"

Sehun beralih memutar haluan mendekati Baekhyun dan menangkup kedua pipi namja mungil itu, tak peduli semua pasang mata tertuju padanya. "Apa kau tak mengingatku? Kita selalu bersama saat di China. Maafkan aku ...semua ini memang salahku. Meninggalkanmu untuk waktu yang sangat lama...tapi percayalah, aku selalu mencarimu Baek"

Baekhyun mengernyit tak mengerti dan makin tergagap melihat tatapan penuh ambisi dari mata tegas itu, seolah-olah tengah menunjukkan suatu kenangan harus diingatnya dan diyakininya. Tapi Baekhyun tak mengerti apapun...semua racauan dan penekanan pemuda itu, memang tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masa lalunya.

"Jika saja kecelakaan itu tak pernah menimpaku, mungkin tak akan selama ini aku menemukanmu. Percayalah...aku selalu mencari—

"China? Kecelakaan?! Apa yang kau bicarakan ini? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti! Aku tak pernah bersamamu di China, bahkan aku tak pernah ke sana!" Ucap Baekhyun seraya, meronta berniat berlari meninggalkan meja itu. tapi Sehun tetap menahannya kuat, bahkan kembali membuatnya terduduk.

"Dengar..." Sehun masih berusaha memegang Baekhyun. "Dengarkan aku Baekhyun " Ucapnya lagi, begitu Baekhyun sedikit tenang dan menyerah untuk beranjak pergi.

"Kau memang tak harus mengerti semuanya. Tapi satu yang harus kau tau...aku mencintaimu"

Baekhyun kembali menatap lebih tajam. Ah sungguh! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sehun? Mengapa Dia menjadi pribadi yang pemaksa seperti ini.

"Kau tak bisa mengatakan itu! ...ku mohon hentikan semua ini" Sergah Baekhyun keras, menyita perhatian seluruh pengujung cafe itu.

"Mengapa aku tak bisa mengatakannya?!"

"Selama ini Luhan—

Baekhyun tiba-tiba tersedak ucapannya sendiri, merasa sanksi...jika harus mengungkap perasaan Luhan. Bagaimana jika Luhan tak menginginkannya...atau bahkan menaruh benci karna hal ini?

"Luhan? Apa yang terjadi dengannya selama ini?" Sehun mengernyit, dan makin menatap penuh selidik.

Baekhyun mengerjap gugup dan makin bergerak kalut ingin menghindari tatapan pemuda tinggi itu.

"Tidak ada.." Singkat Baekhyun sambil menundukkan kepala. Lalu memilih beranjak pergi

Membuat Sehun berdecak sambil memijit pelipisnya sendiri, Merasa kebas... tak tau harus berbuat agar Xiao Lu-nya mengerti dan tak berpaling darinya seperti ini.

Sehun beralih berlari kalut keluar ...berusaha mengejar siluet Baekhyun yang nyaris mendekati keramaian itu.

.

.

 **GREB**

"Baekhyun tunggu!" kekeuh Sehun, masih berusaha menahan lengan baekhyun, bahkan beberapa kali mencoba untuk mendekap tubuh mungilnya. Meski selalu saja gagal

"Aku akan membuatmu mengenalku seperti dulu. Dan aku tak akan pernah berhenti mengejarmu hingga kau kembali—

"Luhan menyukaimu! Berhenti bersikap seperti ini...dan lepaskan aku!" Seru Baekhyun kalap, masih terus berjalan kacau tak peduli pemuda tampan di belakangnya tetap menggenggam tangannya lebih erat. Persetan, ia telah lepas bicara.. Ia benar-benar merasa jengkel saat ini. "SEHUN! LEPAS!"

Sesaat pemuda itu tampak terbelalak terkejut, tapi setelahnya Ia semakin menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mendekapnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Luhan kau bilang? Jadi karna anak itu...kau mengatakan aku tak bisa mencintaimu?"

Baekhyun meronta, berusaha keras mendorong Sehun...tapi gagal, begitu pemuda itu makin mengeratkan dekapannya. "Luhan sangat menyukaimu. Perhatikan Dia, dan jangan membuatnya membenciku. Kau harus melihat perasaannya!" Telak Baekhyun, berharap setelah ini, Sehun benar-benar melepaskannya.

Meski tak sepenuhnya meyakini, tapi kini Baekhyun mulai menerka...apa sebab Luhan bersikap dingin terhadapnya. Tidakkah semua itu karna...Perlakukan sepesial Sehun terhadapnya. Dan kemungkinan besar... Luhan melihat semua itu.

Sehun tersenyum kecut, Yang benar saja Ia harus menyerah. Perasaannya bukan main lagi...dan Ia tak bisa merelakan akhir dari pencariannya...tertebus sepahit ini. Oh ayolah...Xiao Lu benar-benar di hadapannya saat ini, bahkan berada dalam dekapannya. Tentu mustahil baginya...untuk melepasnya.

"Aku hanya mencintai satu orang, dan itu kau Xiao Lu...Ku mohon, jangan pedulikan siapapun. Hanya kau dan aku saja"

"Xiao Lu?" Baekhyun membulatkan mata lebar, bahkan mendadak panik menjauhi Sehun.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya dengan Sehun, mengapa namja itu terlihat semakin kacau menganggapnya Xiao Lu? Siapa sosok itu?. Lebih dari apapun itu, Ia benar-benar takut terjebak dalam situasi semacam ini.

"Ya...Kau Xiao Lu kecilku ... Baekhyun, aku tak tau apa yang terjadi pada dirimu selama ini...tapi—

"A-aku bukan Xiao Lu!" Ujar Baekhyun, masih terus berjalan mundur ke belakang. Sama sekali tak memberi kesemapatan untuk pemuda itu meraih tubuhnya.

"Baek—hyun"

"Tidak! Aku bukan Dia...aku bukan Xiao Lu!SIAPA DIA?!" Baekhyun terlalu takut, dan memutar tubuh demi berlari secepat yang Ia bisa, berbaur dengan hiruk pikuk di depannya. Hingga dipastikan Sehun tak mungkin bisa menemukannya.

"YACK! BAEKHYUN!" Teriak Sehun frustasi, begitu melihat Baekhyun tampak ketakutan berlari darinya. Ah Sial! Bagaimana dirinya bisa menjadi tak sabaran seperti ini, dan mengacaukan semuanya.

"Kau memiliki kalung itu...dan kau memang Xiao Lu-ku" Gumam Sehun sembari membawa langkah jenjangnya, menlisik sekitar demi menemukan siluet bocah mungil itu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Beberapa Saat Kemudian**

Baekhyun mengacak kasar surai pirangnya dan mengumpat lirih begitu melihat lalu lalang di sekitarnya, bahkan sesekali pula ia berjalan tersendat-sendat karna ragu. Baekhyun tau...Ia makin salah melangkah dan dipastikan tersesaat saat ini. Tapi semua karna Sehun, jika saja namja itu tak membuatnya takut, tentu Ia takkan berlari dan berakhir semiris ini.

Sial! Bagaimana mungkin dirinya lebih dari 3 bulan tinggal di Seoul, tapi masih saja buta arah seperti ini.

"Aisshh...di mana ini?" Gumamnya masih dengan memandang gusar ke sekitar. Semestinya Ia bisa bertanya, tapi rasa malu dan harga diri yang selangit itu membuatnya mengurungkan niatan tersebut. lagipula Apa yang dikatakan orang jika namja semanis dirinya hilang di tengah kota seperti ini. Pikir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun beralih meraih ponsel barunya berniat menghubungi Ayahnya, namun belum sempat Ia menyambung line telfon , nada mailbox telah lebih dulu menyulut decak sebalnya.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja bunyi klason menyentak sadarnya, membuatnya menggerutu karna terusik. Namun raut kesal itu berangasur luruh... menjadi kerjapan polos, begitu jendela mobil itu terbuka secara perlahan dan seorang pria memanggilnya dengan antusias.

"Baekhyun ...apa yang kau lakukan di sini eum?"

"T—taemin Uissa~nim" Ucap Baekhyun, masih dengan mengerjap polos...tak percaya ia bertemu dengan Dokter cantik itu di tempat seperti ini.

Taemin sedikit mengernyit, melihat Baekhyun tampak hilang fokus...terlebih mata sembab dan wajah memerah itu, lebih dari cukup membuatnya tau, anak itu memang tak baik-baik saja.

Sesaat kemudian, ia tersenyum dan melangkah keluar menuruni mobilnya. Demi merengkuh bocah mungil itu.

"Mengapa wajahmu seperti ini? Apa terjadi sesuatu di sekolah?" Tanyanya sembari merapikan surai pirang Baekhyun, bahkan Ia terlihat meraih sesuatu dari balik sakunya...lalu menyematkannya di rambut Baekhyun hingga namja mungil itu semakin terlihat manis dengan poni yang tersingkap ke samping.

Baekhyun menunduk sembari memainkan jemari mungilnya, merasa sungkan membuka suara. Meski sebenarnya...terlalu banyak hal yang ingin diungkapkannya pada pria cantik itu. karna bagaimanapun, sejak di awal peretemuan keduanya...Baekhyun tau, Taemin seorang pendengar yang baik. Dan Ia nyaman saat bersamanya.

"Aku yakin, kau tak hanya tersesat bukan?"

Sejenak Baekhyun tampak mengangkat wajah demi menatap Taemin tapi setelahnya Ia kembali menunduk dan mengangguk pelan.

Membuat Taemin tertawa pelan, dan beralih mengelus kepala Baekhyun. "Apa kau keberatan, menemaniku berkeliling di tempat ini?" tawarnya kemudian,bermaksud sedikit menenangkan Baekhyun. Atau bahkan membuat anak manis itu...bersedia berbagi cerita dengannya. Ah Entahlah, Ia merasa telah memiliki perhatian khusus untuk Baekhyun. Terlebih... tidakkah Chanyeol menyukai bocah manis itu ?

"..."

"Jangan cemaskan apapun...aku yang akan mengantarmu nanti. Lagi pula kau belum mengenal tempat ini. Ada baiknya jika aku mengajakmu berkeliling Baekhyun" Ujar Taemin lagi, begitu sadar Baekhyun sepertinya semakin menaruh sungkan terhadapnya. Ia beralih menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan membimbingnya memasuki mobilnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum takjub. Taemin benar-benar membaca pikirannya. sayang sekali, Pria secantik itu, kelak akan menjadi Ibu Chanyeol. Chanyeol tak pantas mendapatkannya! Rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati.

.

.

 **Beberapa Saat Kemudian**

"Benarkah?" Tanya Taemin sambil terkikik geli.

"Nde...bahkan Seonsaengnim hampir membentakku saat tau aku tak mengerjakan tugas darinya, tapi Chanyeol tiba-tiba melempar bukunya tepat mengenai wajah Seungri Seonsae. Whoaa! itu benar-benar mengerikan " Ujar Baekhyun panjang lebar sambil menyesap minumannya. Terlalu antusais menceritakan saat dimana dirinya hampir mendapat hukuman dari salah seorang guru.

"Dan Seungri Seonsaegnim ... tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Karna Chanyeol di hadapannya?" Tebak Taemin.

"Uhm...Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya tak berkutik. Namja itu sangat mengerikan...bahkan semua orang takut padanya"

Taemin makin terkekeh pelan, menyadari Baekhyun begitu antusias jika Ia menyinggung tentang Chanyeol. Lihat...bahkan bocah mungil itu, bercerita banyak hal mengenai Putranya.

"Tidak jika denganmu Baekhyun. Anak itu sangat menyukaimu"

 **Blush**

Baekhyun nyaris tersedak, tapi setelahnya Ia memilih memalingkan wajah. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa panas.

"A-animida...C-Chanyeol tak seperti itu" Gumamnya tergagap.

Pria cantik itu terkekeh pelan, sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Baekhyun, terlalu gemas melihat raut malu-malu itu.

"Apapun yang dilakukan Chanyeol, meski itu menyebalkan atau bahkan menakutkan. Ku mohon...jangan menjauhinya Baekhyun. Terlepas dari sikap arogan itu ...Dia pribadi yang sangat lembut. Dan aku yakin, kelak kau akan mengetahuinya sendiri" Ucap Taemin sembari memandang teduh secangkir kopi hitam di hadapannya.

Baekhyun kembali mengerjap tak mengerti, tapi Ia pun merasa...ada perasaan absurd yang tersirat dari ucapan pria cantik itu. semacam naluri.. jika Taemin begitu mengenal dan memahami Chanyeol lebih dari siapapun itu. sesuatu yang mustahil terucap dari sosok yang masih asing untuk Chanyeol, Ya...bukankah Taemin calon Ibu tiri Chanyeol.

"Ku mohon, tetaplah di sisinya. Jaga Chanyeol untukku, aku tau anak itu hanya luluh terhadapmu" Pinta Taemin dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Baekhyun makin terkesiap. "T—Taemin Uissangnim...bagaimana mungkin kau meminta hal itu—

"Karna Chanyeol Putraku"

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil meremas tangannya sendiri "A-ah...Tentu saja Chanyeol putra anda, tak lama lagi Taemin Uissa~nim akan menikah dengan Ayah Chan—

"Putra Kandungku"

 **DEG**

"M-MWOO?"

Taemin nyaris terpingkal, melihat wajah jenaka itu. Oh sungguh! Mendadak Ia merasa ingin bertemu dengan orang tua Baekhyun. Bagaimana mereka bisa memiliki putra semanis ini.

Taemin sedikit berdehem. "Jadi...apa yang membuatmu murung di hari ini? Apa itu berhubungan dengan Chanyeol" Tanyanya kemudian, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" Ka-kau...I-ibu kandungnya? B-bagaimana bisa Chanyeol— MWOOOOO?"

"Sssshhh..."

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Esoknya...**

Kedua manic caramel itu mengerjap penuh waspada, begitu Ia berjalan mengendap-endap memasuki gerbang sekolahnya. Sesekali pula ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, mengantisipasi...Chanyeol tak berada di dekatnya atau bahkan mengikutinya dari belakang, seperti yang biasa namja itu lakukan di setiap pagi.

"Dia tak di sini? benarkah?" Gumam Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Sembari menggelengkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja...

 **PUK**

Baekhyun terlonjak terkejut, begitu sebuah tangan besar mengelus surai pirangnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, namun seketika itu pula kedua matanya terbelalak lebar melihat sosok tinggi di belakangnya.

"Y—Yeol" Gagapnya seraya menghentikan langkahnya.

Tak ada sepatah katapun yang terucap, pemuda tampan itu hanya menatapnya lekat dengan raut stoicnya. Membuat Baekhyun cepat-cepat memalingkan wajah, berusaha memutus kontak mata dengannya. Sebelum jantungnya kembali berdegup gila...karna Chanyeol.

"Masuklah..." Ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba, sambil berlalu begitu saja dari hadapannya.

Sontak Baekhyun kembali membulatkan mata lebar melihatnya. Tidakkah itu sangat aneh? Tak ada celoteh menyebalkan darinya, bahkan Chanyeol pun terlihat tak berulah menggodanya sama sekali.

Baekhyun melanjutkan langkahnya dengan kikuk, bahkan berulang-ulang melirik punggung lebar di depannya. Entahlah...Baekhyun merasa, ada yang hilang di pagi ini.

.

.

 **BRUGH**

"Aisshh! Sakit!" Seru Baekhyun jengkel saat Chanyeol menghentikan langkah dengan tiba-tiba dan membuat hidungnya membentur punggung namja itu.

"Baek.."

"Apa?!" Sahut Baekhyun kesal, masih dengan mengggosok hidung memerahnya.

Sesaat Chanyeol tampak terdiam, hingga tanpa peringatan pemuda itu memutar tubuh lalu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menyeretnya menjauhi lalu lalang siswa lain di halaman itu.

.

.

.

"Ugh..." Pekik Baekhyun begitu Chanyeol memenjarakannya di balik koridor.

"Y-yya, pelajaran hampir mulai. Untuk apa kau membawaku kemari?"

Chanyeol yang sebelumnya menundukkan kepala, mulai menegakkan wajah dan memandangnya begitu lekat. "Apa kau melakukan sesuatu dengannya?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Tak pelak, membuat Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata tak mengerti. "A-apa maksudmu?"

Membuat Chanyel berdecak, Sial! dadanya memanas. Tapi bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun masih mengulas raut sepolos itu? Tak taukah bocah itu, semalaman penuh Ia tak memejamkan mata... karna Sehun dan Baekhyun kerap berkeliaran dalam kepalanya

"Kau! Tak ada hubungan apapun dengan Sehun bukan?!" Chanyeol semakin mengikis jarak, mencoba menemukan jawaban tersirat dari kedua caramel eyes itu

"A—apa?—

"Aku benar-benar gila karna memikirkanmu Baek!" Teriak Chanyeol tepat di wajah Baekhyun, bahkan bibir keduanya pun nyaris saling bersentuhan.

 **DEG**

Baekhyun reflek meremas dada kirinya, seakan berusaha meredam debaran gila itu

Bukan...

Bukan karna posisi limit keduanya yang membuat dirinya berdebar seperti ini, melainkan pada ucapan Chanyeol beberapa saat lalu.

Sementara Chanyeol tampak memandang sayu bibir tipis di hadapannya. Ah...apa ini? Rasanya Ia benar-benar terbawa suasana, hingga tanpa tersadar... Chanyeol makin memiringkan kepalanya.

Dekat...Lebih dekat, dan...

' **Chupp'**

"Mn~" Baekhyun terbelalak. Nafasnya serasa terhenti, begitu belahan merah itu menyesap lembut bibir bawahnya. Bahkan Baekhyun nyaris merosot lunglai jika saja...Chanyeol tak merengkuh pinggangnya dengan erat. Dan Ia benar-benar tak mengerti, mengapa tubuhnya bereaksi sehebat ini jika Chanyeol menciumnya seperti ini.

Tapi...

Ciuman itu tak berarti apapun bukan?

Chanyeol hanya melihat dirinya sebagai permainan belaka..

"Mpfthh~ Lephas!"

Baekhyun menyentak dan mendorong kasar dada Chanyeol, hingga pagutan bibir itu benar-benar terlepas. Sesaat Baekhyun menatap nanar sembari mengusap kasar bibir basahnya, tapi kemudian namja mungil itu berlari kacau, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun untuk sosok yang masih tertegun di belakangnya.

Sementara, sosok tinggi itu mulai meremas kasar surai coklatnya. Terlalu gusar dengan sikap Baekhyun beberapa saat lalu,tidakkah itu semacam raut menahan geram. Jika tidak, mengapa Baekhyun menyentaknya sekasar itu, bahkan seperti muak dengan sentuhannya.

Ataukah...anak itu masih marah dengan kejadian kemarin? Dan tak ingin siapapun menyentuhnya selain Sehun?

Chanyeol kembali mengumpat seraya menghantam kasar dinding di sisinya, nafasnya pun kian memburu...kala mengingat Sehun nyaris mencium Baekhyun senja kemarin.

"Oh Shit!"

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berlari kacau, begitu melihat Sunny berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya. Ah sial! Semua ini karna Chanyeol...Jika saja namja itu, tak menahannya dan bertindak bodoh. Mungkin dirinya tak akan terlambat seperti ini. Bagaimana jika Sunny, sampai terlebih dahulu di ambang pintunya. Sudah pasti...Hukuman tak bisa ditelaknya lagi. mengingat berkali-kali ia terlambat, dan ini hari terakhirnya bermain-main dengan waktu. Melanggar berarti hukuman. itu, perjanjian yang Sunny petisikan untuknya.

Dengan kalut ia melesat mendahului wanita itu, tak peduli apa yang dilakukannya membuat Sunny nyaris tersungkur karna dirangsak seperti itu. setidaknya, ia berhasil tiba lebih dulu dari pendidiknya.

"B-Byun Baekhyun!" Bentak Sunny, sembari membenarkan letak kaca mata anak itu hanya membungkuk lalu meringis hingga tiba di meja nya sendiri.

Sesaat wanita itu tampak menggelengkan kepala, tapi setelahnya Ia menghela nafas...mencoba memaklumi sikap anak didiknya. Paling tidak, Baekhyun berusaha tak terlambat di hari ini.

.

.

Baekhyun mengusap keringat di pelipisnya, dan tersenyum lega. Merasa beruntung...Sunny tak meledak marah karna ulahnya. Namun belum sempat Ia menyandarkan punggung di kursinya, tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja berjengit...begitu melihat, Chanyeol memasuki kelasnya dan melenggang santai menuju mejanya.

"B—bagaimana ini" Lirih Baekhyun, sambil memegangi dada kirinya lagi, berharap Ia benar-benar bisa meremas sesuatu yang terus menerus berdetak liar tiap kali melihat Chanyeol.

Dengan panik Baekhyun bangkit berdiri sambil mendekap kuat ranselnya, lalu berjalan tersendat-sendat mendekati meja paling belakang.

"Aku...duduk di sini! Kau pindah sana!" Titah Baekhyun pada seorang namja kurus di hadapannya,berulang kali pula ia menunjuk ke depan, memaksa namja itu lekas pindah ke sisi Chanyeol. Sial! jantungnya sedang bermasalah saat ini, dan Ia berharap menghindari Chanyeol sejauh-jauhnya.

"Mwoo? A-ani...aniya! aku tidak berani" Jawab namja kurus itu, seraya menatap takut-takut ke depan, tepat pada sosok tinggi yang tengah memejamkan mata dengan kedua kaki terangkat di atas mejanya.

Baekhyun berdengus kesal mendengarnya, tapi sesaat kemudian Ia menyeringai menang begitu melihat sebuah komik bertera 21++ tersimpan apik di dalam laci mejanya. Dengan cekatan Baekhyun meraih ke dalam, dan menelisik benda itu di antara serakan buku yang lain.

Sontak...namja kurus itu pun, terperanjat bukan main dibuatnya. bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun melihat benda terlarang miliknya. Oh sungguh...Ia benar-benar merasakan firasat buruk setelah ini.

"Yya!...pindah sekarang juga, atau...—

Baekhyun beralih melirik Sunny, dan menyeringai penuh perhitungan. "Kau tau apa artinya bukan?" ucapnya lagi, dengan nada setengah mengancam.

"N-ne..."

Tak banyak komentar,Baekhyun terlampau telak menciutkan nyalinya detik itu. Namja kurus itu mengangguk patuh, dan begitu tergesa menyambar ransel lalu berjalan gemetar hendak duduk di sisi Chanyeol. Tak ada pilihan lain, jika tak ingin dirinya diskors karna komik dewasa itu.

Namun belum sempat buttnya menempel kursi...tiba-tiba saja—

 **JJDUUUAAAAGH**

"Uuughh~"

Tubuhnya terpelanting kasar,begitu Chanyeol menghempasnya dalam sekali tendang. Tak ayal...namja itu pun terkapar, dengan kursi yang menimpa tubuh kurusnya.

"SIAPA YANG MENGIZINKANMU DUDUK DI SINI HAH!?" Geram Chanyeol sembari menggebrak mejanya.

Namja kurus itu terlonjak terkejut mendengarnya, ia beralih bangkit untuk duduk meski nyatanya Ia terlihat tertatih saat melakukannya.

"Lalu aku harus duduk di mana?" Tanyanya penuh ratap, seraya memandangi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian.

Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun, saling membuang muka tak peduli darinya

"Chanyeol... bagaimana bisa kau bersikap sekasar itu pada temanmu sendiri? Duduk di kursimu dan jangan membuat keributan di dalam kelas!" Gertak Sunny sembari melangkah mendekat. Semestinya ia membentak Chanyeol untuk lekas mengucapkan permintaan maaf, tapi urung Ia lakukan... terlalu mustahil kata 'maaf' terucap dari pemuda seagung Chanyeol bukan?

Chanyeol hanya berdengus. Merasa, Dirinya bukan bocah yang harus mendapat cerca kekanakan semacam itu. Alih-alih mematuhi perintah Sunny dengan menduduki kursinya, Ia lebih memilih menyambar ranselnya sendiri lalu berjalan lurus ke belakang. Lebih tepatnya menuju seoarang murid di sisi Baekhyun.

"Kau! Pindah ke depan! Mulai sekarang ini tempatku!" Titah Chanyeol mutlak. Sontak...namja yang di hardiknya itu. lekas memungut satu persatu peralatan belajarnya dan berlari terhuyung-huyung ke depan.

tak ayal, membuat Baekhyun membulatkan mata tak percaya. "Y-YAACK! Kau—

"Apa?! Sekali lagi kau menghindariku...akan ku usir semua orang di ruangan ini. Hingga hanya tersisa kau dan aku saja ... Byun Baekhyun!" Sergah Chanyeol telak.

Baekhyun memilih diam, terlalu ciut mendengar perhitungan yang menurutnya gila itu. Ia beralih membenturkan jidatnya di meja, dan menggerutu berulang-ulang. Tak habis pikir... pemuda angkuh dan tempramen itu, benar-benar Putra kandung Taemin. Ya Tuhan! Tidakkah mereka sangat kontras sekali?

' ** _Berapa kali ku katakan...aku benar-benar gila karna memikirkanmu!_** ' Gusar Chanyeol dalam hati.

.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

Hiruk pikuk mulai bersahutan di sepanjang koridor sekolah , menjadi sarat rutin... bahwa beberapa menit yang tersisa masih dapat mereka gunakan untuk bersenda, bahkan menyantap makan siang.

Tak ubahnya, seorang bocah mungil yang kini terlihat antusias berlari mendekati dua temannya.

"Yya... Aku memiliki 3 tiket, kita bisa pergi menonton bersama jika—

"Aniya...aku dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tak berminat dengan film itu. Beri saja tiket itu pada yang lain" Ketus Luhan, sembari menepis tangan Kyungsoo yang hampir meraih lembar itu dari Baekhyun. Hingga membuat dua lembaran tipis itu, jatuh begitu saja dari tangannya.

Dua bocah manis itu pun terperangah terkejut dibuatnya

"Y-ya...Baekhyun sudah membeli tiketnya untuk kita, bukankah kau sangat antusias ingin melihat—

Luhan sedikit meremas lengan Kyungsoo, bermaksud memberinya isyarat untuk diam. "Apa kau lupa? video game terbaru rilis akhir pekan ini, aku akan menemanimu membelinya" Sergah Luhan penuh penekanan.

Membuat Kyungsoo tergagap untuk menjawab, dan makin merasa bersalah melihat Baekhyun hanya tersenyum getir sembari menundukkan kepala.

"Aisshh...apa yang harus ku katakan?" Lirih Kyungsoo bimbang, sembari mengusap kacau wajah bingungnya.

"Ahh... m-mungkin di lain kesempatan kita bisa pergi bersama" Ucapnya sembari memungut dua tiket yang terjatuh di bawahnya, sesekali pula Ia mencoa mengulas senyum, berusaha menegarkan dirinya, meski nyatanya raut kecewa itu sama sekali tak tersamarkan dari paras manisnya.

Namun tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Luhan tampak mengernyit penuh selidik...begitu melihat sebuah benda yang menjuntai di lehernya akibat membungkuk itu. Dan makin terbelalak terkejut bahkan mengeras menahan amarah kala menyadari kilau indah dari benda tersebut.

Oh demi apapun itu! Luhan sangat mengenalinya...tak ada yang memiliki liontin seperti itu selain dirinya. Ya! Itu kalung miliknya!

' ** _K-kalung ku! Kau mencurinya dariku!_** ' Geramnya dalam hati, sembari melangkah gusar hendak menerjang Baekhyun.

Namun belum sempat Ia meraih lengan namja cantik itu, seseorang telah lebih dulu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Dan menariknya dengan perlindungan penuh.

Tak ayal, Luhan dan Kyungsoo terperanjat hebat melihatnya, terlebih untuk Luhan... hingga tak terulaskan lagi seberapa besar rasa benci itu, melihat pemuda yang sebenarnya diklaimnya ...menyentuh Baekhyun seperti itu.

"Kita harus bicara" Ucap Sehun, sembari menggenggam lebih erat jemari Baekhyun.

Membuat Baekhyun panik. merasa terlarang membiarkan Sehun bersikap seperti ini...lebih-lebih itu di hadapan Luhan.

"S—sehun, tapi Luhan—

"Ku mohon Baekhyun" Ucap Sehun penuh harap, sesekali ia melirik Luhan dan berdehem lirih melihat namja manis itu, terlihat mengeras bahkan kedua mata rubahnya pun tampak memerah. Benarkah apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun kemarin? jika Luhan menyukainya? Tidakkah tatapan itu semacam tatapan cemburu?

Ah! Masa bodoh dengan semua itu, ia lebih mengutamakan Baekhyun, ya! Xiao Lu-nya jauh lebih berharga dari siapapun.

"S—Sehun! Lepaskan aku!"

.

.

.

Luhan tertunduk dalam seraya mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat, melihat dua sosok itu semakin menjauh meninggalkannya. Bahkan bulir beningpun lolos cepat dari manik foxy miliknya. Terlalu sakit melihat miliknya yang berharga dirampas tanpa alasan darinya.

"L-Luhan sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas. K-kau tau? Di sini sangat dingin" Bujuk Kyungsoo ragu-ragu. Merasa iba sekaligus kebas melihat hubungan dua teman itu menjadi rumit bahkan sepelik ini hanya karna satu orang Pria.

"Kalung itu milikku. Akulah Xiao Lu-mu! Bukan Baekhyun tapi Aku!" Bisik Luhan lirih, namun masih di dengar dengan baik oleh namja chubby di sisinya.

"A—apa? Kalung?" Gumam Kyungsoo sambil memandang Luhan dan Baekhyun yang telah menjauh secara bergantian.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menyentak kuat genggaman Sehun, dan melangkah mundur kebelakang berusaha sekeras mungkin menjauhi pemuda tinggi itu. Tubuhnya pun kian gemetar menyadari halaman tempatnya berpijak saat ini, sangatlah sepi. Tak ada siapapun selain dirinya dan Sehun.

"Aku bukan Dia! Aku bukan Xiao Lu-mu! Berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya!"

Sehun menatap getir, terlalu goyah melihat Baekhyun begitu keras menutup hatinya. Seolah tak ada kesempatan lagi, untuk merengkuh ingatan namja mungil itu.

Sehun tetap mencoba untuk mengulas senyum. Berusaha semampu mungkin menenangkan Baekhyun dan membuatnya nyaman saat di dekatnya. Meski nyatanya...ia benar-benar terusik ingin menyinggung kalung yang kini melingkar di leher Baekhyun. Tapi urung Sehun tanyakan, bagaimanapun...untuk saat ini Ia tak ingin namja mungil itu semakin menjauhinya, lebih-lebih takut terhadapnnya.

"Maaf.." Lirihnya, seraya menyentuh dagu Baekhyun

Sesaat Ia memandang teduh, lalu tersenyum lembut kala bocah itu masih kekeuh menghindari sentuhannya. "Aku terlalu kacau, melihatmu seperti Dia. Maafkan aku Baekhyun" Ucapnya sembari menyingkirkan poni halus, yang menutupi sebagian mata baekhyun. Meski demikian, hatinya tetap meyakini...Baekhyun memanglah Xiao Lu.

"Aku bukan Xiao Lu...ingat itu!" Sungut Baekhyun, sambil menatap Sehun tajam.

"Hm...kau bukan Xiao Lu. Kau tetaplah satu-satunya Byun Baekhyun" Yakin Sehun, sambil menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan menggerakkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri

' ** _Yang kucintai...'_** Gumam Sehun dalam hati.

.

.

Namun di balik pohon Ginko besar itu, Chanyeol tengah memandang keduanya dengan geram. Ingin berlari menerjang bahkan mengumpat Sehun sekeras mungkin. Tapi ia terlalu kelu melakukannya, dan semua hanya menjadi niatan terbesit saja. Jikapun tetap bersi keras melakukannya, bukan tidak mungkin Baekhyun akan semakin menaruh benci untuknya. Dan sungguh Ia tak ingin sampai hal itu terjadi.

 **CRACK**

Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menghantam telak batang pohon di hadapannya, membuat punggung tangan itu melebam biru, bahkan tampak darah turut merembas darinya. Apapun itu, hatinya benar-benar remuk saat ini. Tiddakkah dari bahasa tubuhnya, Sehun memperlakukan Baekhyun layaknya seorang kekasih?

Pemuda itu beralih berlari gusar meninggalkan tempat itu, sebelum amarahnya semakin menggila dan membuatnya tak terkendali.

.

.

.

.

Dentang Jam kian menggema memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan, tak pelak riuh lalu lalang siswa mulai mendominasi senja di sekolah elite itu. Ya...pelajaran telah usai. Semestinya ia pun turut bergegas dan berbaur dengan siswa lain di luar sana.

Tapi Baekhyun menahan diri tetap di mejanya, meski semua temannya telah beranjak meninggalkan ruang kelasnya.

Sejujurnya Baekhyun pun ingin melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi bagaimana bisa Ia pulang begitu saja, jika namja di sisinya masih tertidur seperti itu.

"Yya! Bangun!" Seru Baekhyun sembari menusuk-nusuk punggung Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya. Namun pemuda itu hanya menggumam dan makin menyamankan posisi tidurnya di atas meja itu, sama sekali tak ingin diusik.

"Kau tidak pulang?" Baekhyun beralih menusuk pipi Chanyeol berulang-ulang. Tapi responnya tetap saja nihil...namja itu tetap tidur seperti batu.

"Yya! Tubuhmu akan pegal...jika kau tidur setengah duduk seperti itu!"

Chanyeol sedikit mengernyit, mendengar lengkingan tenor itu.

Sesaat kemudian Chanyeol menegakkan tubuh sambil menghela nafas malas, kedua matanya pun masih terpejam erat. Hingga tiba-tiba saja Ia beralih membaringkan tubuhnya di atas pangkuan Baekhyun tanpa peringatan.

"Y-yack! Jangan tidur di atas pahaku!"

"Sssh...Berisik, aku lelah" Gumam Chanyeol sembari menutup mata dengan sebelah tangannya.

Baekhyun makin membulatkan mata tak percaya melihatnya. Tak habis pikir, namja itu bisa tidur seenak jidat seperti itu ... tak taukah Chanyeol, hari makin petang.

"Jangan bersamanya...Kau membuatku gi-la Byun Baek—Hyun"

Baekhyun mendadak tertegun, mendengar Chanyeol mengigau demikian. Siapa yang bersama dengan siapa?

Berulang kali Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata, berusaha menerka apa maksud di balik gumaman itu. Aneh sekali...Chanyeol tak pernah sekacau ini sebelumnya, lebih-lebih hingga tidur di kelas dan meracau seperti ini.

' ** _Kau! Tak ada hubungan apapun dengan Sehun bukan?!'_**

Namja mungil itu berjengit, begitu ucapan Chanyeol di pagi tadi kembali terngiang. Sontak ia menatap ke bawah dan memandang Chanyeol lekat-lekat.

"Apa karna Sehun?" Monolognya masih dengan mata mengerjap berulang-ulang.

"Ah...hahaha, mana mungkin seperti itu" Gumamnya lagi, berusaha menyangkal pemikirannya

Lama...ia tertawa hambar seperti itu, Namun tiba—tiba pandangannya tersita begitu melihat luka di tangan Chanyeol. Dan makin berdecak menyadari bercak darah yang hampir mengering dari luka lecet itu.

"Yya! Apa kau berkelahi?" Gumam Baekhyun sambil meraih tangan besar itu, dan di tatapnya lekat-lekat. Itu bukan hanya sekedar luka memar biasa.

Hingga tanpa sadar, Baekhyun membawa jemari panjang itu lebih dekat...dan mencium lembut punggung tangannya, tepat pada luka lecet itu.

' **Chupp'**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jangan melukai dirimu lagi... arraseo?" Bisiknya seraya membelai surai coklat pemuda yang masih terlelap itu, berulang-ulang

.

.

.

 **Sementara itu...**

"Apa ini?" Desis namja manis itu begitu mengintip dua sosok di ruang kelasnya , melalui celah pintu. Beberapa saat lalu, Ia memang berniat kembali mengambil buku yang tertinggal di kelas...tapi beruntung sekali, melihat pemandangan semanis ini.

"Diam-diam kau menyukainya hm? Tsk! akan lebih baik jika kau merasakan lebih dari apa yang ku rasakan" Luhan makin menyeringai tajam, begitu semua rencana untuk Baekhyun yang manis itu terlintas apik di dalam benaknya.

Sesaat Luhan menarik nafas, lalu setelahnya membuka pintu ruang kelas itu dengan kasar.

 **BRAAK**

Sontak, Baekhyun terlonjak terkejut karenanya. Bahkan namja yang terlelap di atas pangkuannya pun tampak mengumpat lirih karna tidurnya yang terusik.

"Whoops... aku tak tau jika kalian di sini" Ucap Luhan sembari mengerjap, seolah memang menyembunyikan raut sinis itu dari kerjapan polos dan senyuman cantiknya.

"K-kami memang berniat ingin pulang" gagap Baekhyun balas tersenyum ramah, namun kedua tangannya tampak menepuk gusar pipi Chanyeol, memaksa pemuda itu lekas bangkit dari pahanya. "Yya...Bangun ppaliyaa!" Bisiknya setengah membentak.

"Uhm... Maaf, sepertinya aku sangat mengganggu kalian"

"Ya.. Kau memang pengganggu!" Sentak Chanyeol geram, masih dengan mata memerah...khas seseorang yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Aisshh.. bicara apa kau!" Decak Baekhyun sembari menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Bukankah aku benar, Dia memang pengganggu!"

"Ah... Baiklah, lanjutkan saja apa yang kalian—

 **DRTT...DRRTT**

"Appa?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja bersemangat mengangkat telfon dan menyambar ranselnya. "Okay Appa! Tunggu Baekhyun Neeee" Lanjutnya kemudian, sambil melambaikan tangan untuk dua sosok yang masih bertahan dalam ruangan itu.

Membuat Chanyeol berdengus jengah melihatnya, seharusnya Ia tidak tidur...dengan begitu, Ia bisa mengantar Baekhyun lebih awal bukan?

Chanyeol beralih meraih ranselnya dan melenggang malas ingin keluar dari ruang kelas tersebut, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun untuk namja manis di sisinya. Namun tiba-tiba saja langkahnya tersendat, begitu Luhan menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa?!" Tanya Chanyeol dingin.

"Aku yakin, kau bukan pribadi yang membiarkan namja lemah sepertiku berjalan pulang seorang diri"

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Kau hanya berjalan?"

"Uhm...Ayahku sedang ke luar kota" Jawab Luhan mengiba.

Untuk sesaat Chanyeol terlihat memijit keningnya, tapi setelahnya kembali menatap namja manis di belakangnya. "Hn...ikut aku" Ucapnya kemudian.

Sontak Luhan bersorai girang dalam hati, dan diam-diam Ia mulai mengirim pesan pada Ayahnya, agar tak datang menjemputnya.

..

.

.

Beberapa Saat Kemudian

 **BUGH**

"Tunggu di sini" Ucap Chanyeol sembari melempar tas ranselnya ke arah Luhan.

Sementara namja manis itu, hanya mengangguk patuh mendekap lemparan ranselnya...dan membiarkan Chanyeol berlalu untuk mengambil motornya.

.

.

.

Luhan berdengus bosan, bahkan sesekali ia meniup-niup poni panjangnya...merasa suntuk berdiri menunggu seperti ini. Sial! Apa yang sebenarnya di lakukan Chanyeol di dalam sana hingga selama ini. Apa namja itu ingin mengelabuinya dan melarikan diri begitu saja?

 **DRRTTT...DRRRRTTT**

Tapi pikiran itu tertepis, begitu mendengar getaran keras dari balik ransel Chanyeol. Mustahil Chanyeol melarikan diri, jika ponsel dan ranselnya saja masih ada pada dirinya.

Luhan yang penasaran, beralih mengambil gadget itu...dan mengernyit heran, begitu membaca nama pemanggil tersebut.

"Freak Puppy? Lucu sekali" Gumamnya masih dengan mengerjap polos. Tapi sesat kemudian Ia berdehem lalu mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Yeobse—

" ** _A-apa kau sudah sampai di rumah?"_**

Luhan terdiam,

tapi setelahnya menyeringai tajam begitu mengenali suara familiar tersebut.

" ** _Jangan pergi kemanapun! jangan membuat ulah...itu akan merepotkan_** ** _Taemin Uissa_** ** _dan Ayahmu._** ** _Mengerti_** ** _?! Dan luka di tanganmu itu, kau harus—_**

"Gwaenchana...Chanyeol baik-baik saja bersamaku" Sahut Luhan santai.

" ** _L-luhan_** ** _...Kau masih bersama Chanyeol?"_**

Luhan makin tersenyum senang, melihat nada tak rela itu...ah jelas sekali! Sepertinya Baekhyun benar-benar menyukai Chanyeol.

"Yups!...kami akan makan malam setelah ini" Ucapnya sambil memainkan jemari lentiknya.

" ** _A—apa_** ** _? Makan malam? T-tapi kalian—_**

"Ah! Chanyeol datang...Bye"

" **T-tunggu!** **Luhan—** PIP

Senyumnya terkembang manis begitu menutup line telfon tersebut, yakin setelah ini...Baekhyun akan bermain dengan kemelut batinnya. Biarlah Baekhyun berspekulasi apapun... Lagipula dirinya jauh lebih menderita karna bocah itu bukan?

Tapi tiba-tiba saja kedua mata rubah itu membulat lebar, bahkan dirinya nyaris memekik histeris. Begitu menatap wallpaper yang tersemat dalam ponsel Chanyeol.

Nyatakah ini?! Seorang namja telentang, dengan wajah memerah dan kaki terbuka lebar memeprlihatkan bagian intimnya. Sama sekali tak berlapis kain apapun...Dan namja itu, Baekhyun!

Apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikiran Chanyeol hingga mengambil dan menympan foto sevulgar ini. Bahkan hingga menjadikannya wallpaper...dan parahnya lagi, Chanyeol sama sekali tak menyematkan sandi di ponselnya.

'Ceroboh sekali' Pikir Luhan.

Tapi...apa hubungan keduanya sudah sejauh ini? jika melihat foto tersebut...tentu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah melakukan hubungan 'itu' bukan? Luhan tak pernah menduga jika mereka akan merahasiakan hal ini. Berkedok bertengkar dan menjerit di setiap kesempatan bertemu, hanya untuk menyembunyikan status hubungan keduanya. Tapi selicik itukah Baekhyun, telah memilliki Chanyeol tapi masih saja ingin merebut Sehun darinya? Apa Baekhyun ingin memepermainkan perasaan dua namja itu? Sulit dipercaya! Batin Luhan muak.

"Baguslah...kau benar-benar membantuku Park Chanyeol" Gumam Luhan sembari mengutak atik ponsel Chanyeol, sesekali ia menelisik ke sekitar...mengantisipasi Chanyeol tak datang dan menangkapnya basah detik itu juga.

"Gotcha!" pekikknya riang, begitu foto Baekhyun...berhasil tersimpan dalam memory ponselnya.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sentak Chanyeol penuh selidik, begitu menyadari Luhan tampak tersenyum-senyum seorang diri.

"Tak ada...Kajja" Sahut Luhan riang, sembari menyerahkan kembali ransel Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya mengernyit melihatnya, merasa janggal dengan sikap yang menurutnya terlalu mencurigakan itu. Bahkan Ia merasa Luhan memang memiliki niat tersembunyi.

.

.

"Yeol...apa kau dan Baekhyun berpacaran?"

Chanyeol nyaris mengerem mendadadak, kala mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Tapi ia berusaha tetap tenang, dan menyembunyikan raut gugupnya dari balik helmet hitam itu.

"Tidak..." singkat Chanyeol

"Ahh...aku pikir kalian memang berpacaran, kau dan Baekhyun terlihat begitu akrab meski sering bertengkar seperti itu"

Chanyeol mengernyit mendengarnya. "Apa kau membuka isi ranselku?" Tanya Chanyeol curiga.

"A—apa? Tidak...memangnya di dalamnya ada apa? Ah! Apa Kau menyimpan benda rahasia?" Ucap Luhan antusias, berusaha menyamarkan rasa curiga itu.

"Nothing..."

Luhan tersenyum puas, dan beralih semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di perut Chanyeol. Membuat pemuda tampan itu berdecak...dan berharap besar jika kedua tangan yang memeluknya saat ini, adalah tangan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

 **Sementara itu di tempat lain.**

"AAARGHH! SIAL! SIAL! SIAAAAALL!" Jerit Baekhyun sambil membuang kesal semua boneka bunny miliknya.

"Baekhyun... apa yang kau lakukan di atas sana sayang?" Seru Jaejong heran, begitu mendengar suara rusuh dari kamar putra kecilnya.

Hingga tiba saja terdengar bunyi debam, langkah Baekhyun yang begitu tergesa menuruni satu persatu anak tangganya.

"EOMMA!" Jerit Baekhyun tiba-tiba, membuat wanita cantik itu terlonjak terkejut..bahkan hingga membuat omelet di tangannya terlempar entah kemana.

"A—astaga! mengapa kau memakai piyama Eomma?! Dan jangan berlarian seperti itu Sayang" Ujar Jaejong, sembari melepas apron pinknya...lalu berjalan cemas mendekati Baekhyun. Takut sesuatu yang buruk menimpa putra kecilnya itu.

"Ini semua salah Eomma" Racau Baekhyun lagi, sembari berjongkok memeluk kaki Ibunya lalu menggeleng kasar.

"Salah Eomma?" Jaejong mengernyit heran

"Meminta Baekhyun menelfon Chanyeol! Ini semua salah ...sangat salah!"

Jaejong makin mengernyit melihatnya. "Bukankah kau bilang jika tangan Chanyeol terluka? Apa salahnya jika menelfon untuk memastikan kondisinya?"

"Tapi Eomma meminta Baekhyun menelfonnya!" Kekeuh Baekhyun lagi, demi apapun itu, Ia benar-benar menyesal menghubungi Chanyeol. Hingga berakhir dengan hati panas dan sekacau ini. Ah! Mengapa Luhan harus bersama Chanyeol, dan lagi... namja itu juga membawa ponsel Chanyeol.

Jaejong memjijit kening, apa yang salah dengan Putra kecilnya sebenarnya. Hanya menelfon Chanyeol bukan? Tapi reaksinya sudah sehisteris ini.

"Seharusnya Baekhyun tidak menelfonnya! EOMMAAAA!"

"Tapi kau tetap melakukannya bukan? Eomma saja tidak memaksamu"

Baekhyun mendadak bungkam, dan lebih memilih bangkit lalu duduk di meja makannya, dengan kepala terbenam di balik lipatan tangannya.

"Sayaaang... apa terjadi sesuatu—

"Aissh Jinjja! Kau bilang Dia pengganggu...tapi kau makam malam bersamanya! APA KAU GILA?!"

Jaejong yang nyaris mengelus kepalanya itu terlonjak ke belakang karna terkejut. Berulang kali pula ia mengusap-usap dadanya, merasa sesuatu dalam dadanya nyaris melompat keluar karna jeritan tenor itu.

"Sayang! mengapa memanggil Eomma gila?"

.

.

.

.

 **Esoknya**

"Jadi...kau harus memainkan jemarimu seperti ini" Ujar Sehun, sembari melingkarkan lengan melewati punggung Baekhyun, lalu membimbing jemari lentik itu agar mengikuti jarinya saat meminkan piano itu.

Baekhyun menunduk, dan sedikit menggeser tubuh menjauhi rengkuhan Sehun. "Uhm...bukankah, Henry Sunbae yang seharusnya mengajariku—

"Aku pun juga menguasainya dengan baik. Cha...lakukan sekali lagi Baek" Sergah Sehun, berusaha mengembalikan konsentrasi Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun hatinya benar-benar berdesir hangat, dengan menyentuh Baekhyun seperti ini. Meski namja mungil itu sama sekali tak mampu merasakannya.

"N-ne.."

.

.

.

 **KREEK**

Kaleng itu nyaris ringsek dalam sekali remas, begitu dua sosok itu kembali menyulut panas dalam dalam dadannya.

Lagi...Ia hanya bisa mengumpat tanpa bisa bertindak lebih untuk menyentak remuk redam dalam dadanya itu. sekali lagi, ia masih menjaga penuh atas sikapnya...tak ingin lepas kendali dan membuat Baekhyun membencinya.

"Hey!"

"..." Chanyeol mengernyit, begitu seorang namja manis tiba-tiba muncul dan berjalan perlahan untuk duduk tepat di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih ... kau mengantarku semalam" Lanjut Luhan lagi, sambil mengulas senyum manisnya.

Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas, dan memejamkan mata sama sekali tak ingin berbicara dengan siapapun.

Membuat Luhan mengerjap, lalu menyeringai tipis "Kita ditempat yang sama huh?"

"..." tak ada jawaban.

"Kau tau? Aku sebenarnya sangat membenci Baekhyun" Luhan kembali berucap riang, begitu melihat Chanyeol semakin pasif si depannya.

Dan benar saja, kalimatnya berhasil membuat kedua obsidian itu menatap tajam padanya.

"Bukankah kau menyukai Baekhyun. Sekarang anak itu bersama seseorang. Dan orang itu—" Luhan menghentikan ucapannya, untuk menoleh ke bawah. Tepat pada siluet Sehun yang tengah bersenda bersama Baekhyun di sisinya.

"Satu-satunya namja yang kusukai" Lanjutnya penuh penekanan.

Chanyeol terbelalak lebar mendengarnya, jadi inikah alasan Luhan begitu membenci Baekhyun?

"Aku tau kau menginginkannya. Dan aku bisa membuat anak itu menjadi milikmu...lalu aku mendapatkan Sehun" Ujar Luhan sembari mengulas seringai tajam.

"Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol mulai membuka suara.

"Semacam rencana"

Chanyeol semakin menautkan kedua alisnya, menerka-nerka kemana arah pembicaraan namja manis itu sebenarnya.

"Apa?"

"Aku akan mengatakannya jika kau berjanji menerima rencanaku...Otteyo?"

Sejenak Chanyeol hanya menatap tajam Luhan, mencoba berpikir sekaligus menemukan kesungguhan dari manik foxy itu.

"Baiklah" Jawab Chanyeol setelahnya.

Luhan makin bersorai dallam hati, yakin rencananya untuk membalas rasa sakitnya pada Baekhyun akan berjalan tanpa hambatan setelah ini.

"Jadilah kekasihku" Ucap Luhan santai.

"Shit! Apa kau gila?!"

"Ingat kau sudah berjanji. Bukankah Park Chanyeol tak pernah mengingkari janjinya?...lagipula, kupastikan rencanaku berhasil. Percayalah"

"Tsk! Kau pikir aku percaya dengan rencana konyolmu? Aku tak sebodoh itu—

"Kau tak mungkin menolaknya, jika dengan ini" Luhan tiba-tiba saja meraih ponselnya, dan mengguncangnya pelan...hingga di pastikan Chanyeol benar-benar melihat potret di dalamnya.

"Bagaimana? Kau tentu tak ingin melihat apa yang kelak ku lakukan pada foto ini. Jika kau menolak rencanaku bukan?"

Chanyeol yang sempat tercekat dengan tatapan geramnya itu, menandak merosot terduduk sembari meremas kasar surai ikalnya. Sial! Bagaimana mungkin Luhan bisa mendapat foto Baekhyun, hanya dirinya seorang yang menyimpan potret itu.

Keyakinannya terbukti. Luhan benar-benar mencurigakan dan memang memiliki niat tersembunyi. Jika seperti ini...tentu akan melukai Baekhyun nantinya.

"Crap!"

"Apa jawabanmu? Oh...atau kau memang menginginkan seluruh siswa di sekolah ini, melihat tubuh—

"Cukup! Aku menerimanya" Sergah Chanyeol cepat, masih dengan mengusap gusar wajah frustasinya. Apapun itu, Ia hanya ingin melindungi Baekhyun.

Luhan bertepuk riuh. Sambil mengerjap menggemaskan. "Dimulai dari sekarang" Ucapnya sembari meraih tangan Chanyeol, dan menariknya untuk bangkit.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Brengsek!"

Chanyeol kembali mengumpat keras, hingga menggema di setiap sudut koridor itu. bahkan tak henti-hentinya pula, pemuda tinggi itu menendang gusar dinding di sisinya. Terlalu geram menyadari, ia terjebak dengan kecerobohannya sendiri.

Apa lagi sekarang? Tak hanya Sehun yang mengusik, tapi namja bernama Luhan itu pun juga menyeretnya dalam permainan gilanya. Jika seperti ini, bagaimana mungkin Ia bisa mendekati Baekhyun. Terlebih namja mungil itu pun, tengah terancam karna kebodohan yang Ia buat.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja langkahnya terhenti...begitu melihat siluet mungil itu duduk di bawah pohon Ginko. Sebuah gitar putih pun bertengger manis di antara lengan dan pahanya. Terlihat jelas...Baekhyun memamg tengah berlatih seorang diri.

Perlahan namun pasti Chanyeol mulai mengambil langkah mendekat, bahkan terlalu halus dan hati-hati. Hingga Baekhyun sama sekali tak menyadari kehadirannya.

Tatapan obsidian itupun semakin meredup, kala memandang punggung sempit Baekhyun. Entahlah Ia merasa Ia telah salah mengambil keputusan.

Tidakkah...sandiwara itu akan menghancurkan segalanya? Dan membuat Baekhyun makin menjauhinya tanpa sempat ia memilki namja cantik itu.

"A-ah!"

Namun tiba-tiba saja ia tercekat, mendengar Baekhyun memekik sakit, dan makin terbelalak panik melihat darah merambas dari ujung jari namja mungil itu.

Chanyeol meraih cepat tangan kanan Baekhyun, hingga membuat bocah mungil itu berjengit hebat karna tak menduga seseorang akan muncul tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Y—yeol ...kau di sini? Apa kau memata-mata~Akh" Baekhyun memekik terkejut, saat tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol mengulum penuh jari telunjuknya.

Oh sungguh, apa yang di lakukan Chanyeol? Tak taukah namja itu...jarinya dipenuhi dengan rembasan darah. Tapi bagaimana mungkin masih menghisapnya seintens itu.

"Mmmh!" Baekhyun kembali memekik ngilu sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya, begitu Chanyeol menyesap kuat-kuat bekas sayatan di jarinya.

"Darahnya berhenti" Gumam Chanyeol setelah melepas kulumannya.

Sontak Baekhyun membuka cepat matanya, dan memandang takjub ujung jarinya. Benar-benar tak ada sedikitpun darah yang merembas.

"H—hebat" Lirihnya masih menatap penuh antusias.

Diam-diam Chanyeol menyimpul senyum tipis melihat wajah polos itu. hingga raasa-rasanya Ia benar-benar ingin menguasainya seorang diri, dan membuatya menatap bahkan tersenyum hanya padanya.

"Seharusnya...kau menggunakan plester saat memetik benda seperti ini" Ucap Chanyeol sembari menjilati luka di jari Baekhyun,yang masih di pegangnya.

Cepat-cepat Baekhyun menariknya, dan menatap tajam padanya. "Sudah cukup!" Ucapnya sambil membekap erat-erat telunjuknya di belakang punggungnya. Meski nyatanya...semburat merah itu makin terulas jelas di kedua pipi tirusnya

Chanyeol memalingkan wajah sambil menyimpul senyum terkulum, tak tahan melihat wajah tersipu namja mungil di hadapannya. Apa ini! Debaran jantungnya semakin menggila saja dengan ekspresi semacam itu.

Namun senyuman tipis itu, berangsur luruh ...begitu mengingat apa yang ia janjikan pada Luhan beberapa saat lalu. Masih dapatkah Ia melihat wajah tersipu itu, jika Baekhyun tau...Ia memiliki hubungan dengan Luhan, meski nyatanya itu hanya sebatas sandiwara.

' ** _Apa kelak kau akan cemburu?_** _'_ Gumam Chanyeol dalam hati.

Mengapa dirinya bisa terjebak seperti ini? Ia tak pernah salah membuat perhitungan .. tapi yang terjadi kini?

Tidakkah esok...Ia tak kan leluasa lagi menyentuh Baekhyun bahkan menggodanya sepanjang waktu, karna terpaut sandiwara bodoh itu Terlebih...Sehun pun juga menjadi bayang untuknya.

Chanyeol beralih menatap Baekhyun lekat, bahkan hingga membuat namja mungil itu salah tingkah di buatnya.

"M-mau apa kau!?"

Chanyeol berdehem, dan makin mengikis jarak dengan wajah baby face itu. "Bolehkah aku menciummu?"

Baekhyun membulatkan mata terkejut mendengarnya, apa yang terjadi padanya? tidakkah namja itu selalu melakukan apapun sesuka hatinya sendiri, termasuk saat menggoda bahkan melecehkannya. Tapi apa ini? Ia tak sedang salah dengar...Chanyeol meminta izin seperti itu bukan?

"A-apa?"

"Bolehkah aku menciumu?" Ulang Chanyeol lagi, tatapannya pun makin getir begitu melihat bibir ranum itu tak pernah berhenti di gigit kuat oleh pemiliknya. Seolah, hanya kesempatan ini saja...ia bisa melihatnya.

"Apa kau sakit? Mengapa kau menjadi—

Ucapannya terhenti seketika, begitu memandang sorot redup dari kedua manik obsidian itu. meski tak sepenuhnya menerka...tapi Baekhyun yakin, Chanyeol memang sedang tak baik-baik saja.

Sesaat Baekhyun meneguk ludah payah, tapi kemudian mulai memejamkan kedua matanya dengan dagu sedikit terangkat. Kedua tangannyapu tampak terkepal erat di tanah, begitu merasakan hembusan nafas Chanyeol, semakin intens menerpa bibir dan sekitar pipinya.

"Hmpfth~"

Baekhyun meremas kuat-kuat rerumputan di bawahnya, kala bibir merah itu menghisap lembut belahan atasnya. Namun seketika itu pula Ia melemas, begitu Chanyeol beralih menggenggam kedua tangannya, dan membuatnya saling bertaut erat.

Tanpa melepas pagutannya, Chanyeol mendorong tubuh mungil itu hingga benar-benar telentang seutuhnya di rerumputan.

"Umpfth...Mmmh"

Darahnya kian berdesir hebat, kala mendengar lenguhan tertahan namja manis itu...membuatnya makin memiringkan kepala dan meraup bibir itu lebih dalam. Sesekali Ia memberi sapuan kecil di sela-sela bibir Baekhyun dengan lidahnya, membuat namja mungil itu makin gelisah mengatupkan bibirnya.

Satu gigitan kuat di bibir bawah itu, dan...

"Mnn~ah!"

Bibir cherry yang telah merah merekah itu terbuka secara spontan. Chanyeol menyeringai tipis, lalu menyusupkan cepat lidah basahnya ke dalam liang manis itu.

"Aahnngh" Baekhyun sedikit terlonjak, menyadari lidah panas itu makin menyeruak jauh di dalam mulutnya. Kedua matanyapun tampak membuka dan menutup seiring dengan sapuan lidah itu di langit-langit mulutnya.

Seharusnya Ia menyentak tubuh Chanyeol ... tapi entahlah, perasaan berdebar karna sentuhan intim itu semakin hebat melumpuhkannya, hingga membuatnya pasrah dicumbu seperti ini. Persetan jika seseorang kelak akan melihatnya, karna sejujurnya Ia memang menikmati ciuman Chanyeol.

"Nnh.. Nghh" Baekhyun semakin memiringkan wajah sambil menggigil nikmat, begitu lidah basah itu beralih mencumbu rahang dan belakang telinganya. Ah! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada tubuhnya? Mengapa rasanya begitu terlena...dan mendadak lunglai saat Chanyeol menyentuhnya seperti ini.

Chanyeol menggigit bibir, saat mendengar lenguhan sensual itu. senyum menawannyapun terkembang begitu saja...kala melihat wajah baby face itu semakin memerah menahan nikmat.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan saat melihatku?"Bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka mata cepat dan mengerjap berkali-kali...seolah memang tengah menarik sadarnya dalam waktu singkat.

"Sangat mesum..." Ucapnya tanpa beban.

Sontak saja, Chanyeol membulatkan mata lebar...dan menatapnya jengkel.

"Apa kau bilang?!" gusar Chanyeol. Merasa Baekhyun benar-benar merusak suasana.

Baekhyun beralih bangkit untuk duduk, dan balas menatap Chanyeol lebih menusuk.

"Wae? Bukankah aku benar...kau selalu menciumku kapanpun dan di manapun yang kau mau. Kau me-sum" Ujar Baekhyun dengan mengeja penekanan kata di akhir.

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat, kemudian kembali menatap kedua manic caramel itu lebih lekat, bahkan tangan kanannya pun tergerak dengan perlahan membelai wajah halus itu.

Membuat Baekhyun kembali terkesiap, dan berniat menghindari sentuhan jari dingin itu.

"Sebentar saja..." Ucap Chanyeol cepat, sembari menahan tengkuk Baekhyun lalu kembali membelai pipi halusnya.

"Maafkan aku..." Lanjut Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun makin memandangnya aneh. "Yya...untuk apa kau meminta maaf seperti itu?"

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan, jika saja Ia bisa mengungkapkannya mungkin hatinya tak akan sesesak ini.

Chanyeol beralih meraih tengkuk Baekhyun, kemudian menyatukan kening keduanya. "Maafkan aku bodoh..." Gumamnya lagi.

Baekhyun bersungut kesal. Hingga tiba-tiba saja...

' **PPLAK'**

"Apa Kau salah makan hingga bersikap seaneh ini?"

"Y-Yack! Tak bisakah kau bersikap manis sedikit saja saat denganku!" Seru Chanyeol gusar sembari mengusap kasar kepalanya, yang tiba-tiba saja pening akibat pukulan Baekhyun.

"..."

Baekhyun mendadak bungkam, dan hanya menundukkan kepala...sejujurnya ia pun tak berniat memukul Chanyeol seperti itu. hanya saja...rasa gugupnya, membuatnya begitu kalap.

Chanyeol beralih meraih tangan kanan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat. "Ayo pulang.." Ucapnya sembari menarik Baekhyun dengan perlahan.

Ungkapan perasaan itu... sepertinya kembali tersimpan.

Stagnan untuk mengungkap isi hati itu.. Ya! Dirinya tetaplah seorang namja yang terbungkam oleh rasa angkuh dan bahkan egonya. Hingga tak sepatah katapun terucap...untuk perasaan yang sebenarnya terpendam untuk bocah manis itu. dan membiarkan, apa seharusnya menjadi miliknya...semakin jauh dari rengkuhannya. Tidakkah ini lebih buruk dari seorang pecundang.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Esoknya..**

Baekhyun berlari antusias, kala memasuki ruang kelas itu...Tapi kedua mata coklat itu mendadak mengerap cepat begitu menemukan Kyungsoo telah menduduki kursi Chanyeol

"O...Kyungsoo kau di sini? La-lu Chanyeol?"

Namja manis itu mengangguk cepat, lalu tiba-tiba mendekat dan berbisik lirih.

"Apa kau tau apa yang terjadi pada Luhan?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil melirik waspada ke depan, tepat pada namja manis yang duduk di sisi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, membuat Kyungsoo kembali berbisik lirih.

"Lalu jika Chanyeol?"

"T-tidak...ada apa sebenarnya? Me-mengapa Chanyeol di sana?" Baekhyun balik bertanya, benar-benar heran...mengapa semua terasa aneh pagi ini. Terlebih dengan bertukarnya posisi Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

Namja berpipi chubby itu menepuk keras jidatnya sendiri. "Aisshh jika aku tau, aku tentu tak akan bertanya padamu" Ucapnya sembari mengeluarkan buku-bukunya. "Mulai sekarang...aku teman sebangkumu" Lanjut Kyungsoo lagi.

"A-apa? Benarkah?" Semestinya Baekhyun bersorai girang mendengarnya, tidakkah itu berarti Ia tidak lagi menyentak urat emosinya, karna ulah Chanyeol?. Tapi entahlah...Baekhyun pun merasa sesuatu dalam hatinya mengingkari, dan Ia tak merelakannya.

"Apa kau sudah mendengarnya? Mereka berpacaran...Tck, aku pun tak mengerti ada apa sebenarnya dengan dua anak itu, tiba-tiba saja menggemparkan kelas seperti ini"

 **DEG**

"C-Chanyeol dan Luhan?" Ulang Baekhyun memastikan

"Uhm...Luhan pun mengatakannya sendiri?" Ucap Kyungsoo, masih terus sibuk...mencatat semua ulasan materi di papan tulis. Tanpa tau, namja mungil di sisinya kini menatap kosong ke depan.

"Apa kau merasakan hal yang aneh dengannya? Sikap Luhan akhir-akhir ini terhadapmu, lalu bukankah Dia menyukai Sehun tapi mengapa malah memilih Chan—

Racaauan Kyungsoo terhenti, begitu melihat wajah Baekhyun mendadak pasi.

"Y-yya Baekhyun...gwaenchana?"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja bangkit berdiri. "TIDAK MUNGKIN MEREKA BERPACARAN!" Teriaknya kalap seraya menunjuk lurus ke depan tepat pada Chanyeol dan Luhan.

Sontak suasana mendadak hening dan semua mata tertuju padanya, tak terkecuali pria paruh baya di depan papan tulis itu.

Chanyeol menatap sendu namja mungil itu, lalu beralih memutar tubuh menghadap ke depan. apapun itu...hatinya semakin kacau, dan terlalu menyayangkan...mengapa Baekhyun harus mendengar sandiwara palsu seperti ini.

Sementara Luhan hanya terkikik kecil, dan mengerjap cepat begitu Chanyeol melirknya sinis.

"Kau puas?" Desis Chanyeol.

Luhan kembali tersenyum riang melihat tatapan tajam itu. "Belum _..."_ Ucapnya sembari menyandarkan kepala di lengan Chanyeol.

.

.

Baekhyun bergerak kikuk, menundukkan kepalanya. Apapun yang dilakukannya akan semakin salah jika semua mata masih menatapnya menggelikan seperti ini,

sungguh! Mengapa Ia harus berteriak sebodoh itu? Baekhyun benar-benar malu bukan kepalang. Tak cukup dengan itu...hatinya memanas, begitu melihat...Luhan bersandar mesra di lengan Chanyeol.

Jadi fakta mereka berpacaran. Benar-benar nyata?

Meskipun tetap tak ingin percayaa, tapi bahasa tubuh keduanya ...terlalu pelak mengisyaratkan keduanya memang menjalin hubungan itu.

Tapi mengapa terlalu mendadak?

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangan kuat, lalu berlari kalut keluar dari ruang kelasnya. Tak tahan dengan rasa malu dan hati yang meledak kacau melihat Chanyeol seperti ini.

 **TAP...TAP...TAP**

"B—Baek" Chanyeol terkesiap melihat Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja berlari keluar.

"Jangan mengejarnya" Desis Luhan sembari menahan lengan Chanyeol, begitu menyadari pemuda itu ingin beranjak dari duduknya.

Chanyeol memaksa menyentak, namun luruh seketika begitu Luhan menunjuk ponselnya. Membuatnya terduduk pasrah dan mengumpat lirih karna senyuman penuh ancaman itu.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Beberapa Jam Kemudian...**

Baekhyun meremas acak ujung seragamnya, lebih dari setengah hari ini...ia mengasingkan diri di halaman sekolah. Sama sekali tak berniat kembali ke dalam ruang kelasnya. Entahlah...semangatnya menguap begitu saja, dan lebih dari itu...dadanya masih meradang jengkel.

Itu pikir Baekhyun...meski nyatanya, anak itu sebenarnya tengah menahan cemburu.

Jika memang hubungan mereka memang adanya, lalu untuk apa Chanyeol menciumnya seperti kemarin?

"Kau tak mungkin bersama Luhan bukan?! Aissh jangan memikirkannya...persetan dengan semua yang dilakukannya!" Gerutu Baekhyun.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja tangannya terkepal kuat, begitu melihat sosok tinggi itu berjalan tak jauh dari dirinya. Yakin, Chanyeol pasti tengah mencarinya seperti hari-hari kemarin. Cepat-cepat Ia berlari mendekat, berniat memastikan jika Chanyeol hanya bercanda

"Chanyeol!" Panggilnya keras. Namun pemuda itu hanya meliriknya sesaat lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Kau tak mendengarnya? YACK! CHANYEOL!" Jerit Baekhyun lebih memekakkan, tak habis pikir Chanyeol bisa memasang wajah bodoh itu.

"..." tapi semua tetap sama, Chanyeol tak sekalipun menatap padanya.

Tak mungkin Chanyeol berubah sedingin itu. mungkinkah namja itu tak mengingat semua hal yang dilakukkannya senja kemarin terhadapnya? Itu bukan sekedar ciuman sekali kecup saja, Chanyeol benar-benar mencumbunya sangat basah. Tentu saja Ia tak terima...dengan sikap Chanyeol yang berlaga seolah tak kenal itu.

Dengan gusar Baekhyun kembali berlari, hingga benar-benar selangkah lebih dekat dengan namja tinggi itu.

"Yeol-

 **PLAKK**

Baekhyun terbelalak lebar, begitu seorang namja tiba-tiba saja menarik Chanyeol darinya dan melayangkan tamparan keras untuknya.

"L-Luhan"

"Jangan pernah menyentuh kekasihku!...kajja Yeollie"

Baekhyun tercekat hebat, dengan nafas memburu. Tapi setelahnya ia menunduk...sembari memegang sebelah pipi kanannya, tak percaya Luhan begitu sampai hati...menyentak dirinya seperti ini. Tamparan itu memang menyisakan perih yang nyata. Namun...itu sama sekali tak sebanding dengan denyut nyeri di dadanya.

Haruskah Ia menangis detik ini juga...?

Atau...

Haruskah Ia mengejar Chanyeol...dan merebutnya dari namja manis itu?

Tapi...semua seolah hanya tertelan dalam benaknya. Chanyeol hanya diam ...bahkan ketika Luhan menamparnya. Chanyeol hanya berlalu mengacuhkannya.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol bisa bersikap seperti ini setelah menciumnya seperti itu, bahkan masih lekat dalam ingatannya...bagaimana Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangannya...saat pemuda mengantarnya pulang.

Tapi sikap apa yang baru saja di lihatnya?

Itu sama sekali bukan Chanyeol...

"Chanyeol" Lirih Baekhyun parau... berangsur pias kala memandang siluet Chanyeol dan Luhan, perlahan menghilang dari balik koridor.

.

.

.

 **BRAKK**

Chanyeol menghempas kasar tubuh ramping itu di dinding koridor, begitu sadar...keduanya telah benar-benar jauh dari Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hah?! Mengapa kau menamparnya?!" gertak Chanyeol dengan tatapan berkilat geram.

Luhan hanya tersenyum sinis mendengarnya, sama sekali tak menciut takut meski kelak Chanyeol mungkin akan memukulnya.

"Apa yang salah? Aku bebas melakukan apapun yang ku mau...dan kau sama sekali tak memiliki hak untuk menahanku. Telebih menentangku...tak ada opsi lain selain mengikuti cara mainku...Chanyeollie"

Luhan mengerling riang, lalu setelahnya melenggang santai meninggalkan namja yang masih mengacak kasar surai coklatnya.

"Argh! Sial!" Chanyeol menendang udara kosong di hadapannya. Tak habis pikir...Luhan akan menyakiti Baekhyun. parahnya, ia tak mampu melakukan apapun untuk merengkuh Baekhyun. Ancaman Luhan terlalu telak menjebaknya saat ini, dan membuatnya benar-benar seperti pengecut bodoh.

"Maaf.." Desisnya seraya meremas surai coklatnya sendiri. "Aku hanya ingin melindungimu" Bisiknya lagi.

.

.

.

 **t.B.c**

,

* * *

 **Next Chapter (Chapter Berikutnyaaa...)**

.

.

Baekhyun terbelalak panik, begitu tiba—tiba saja seseorang mendorongnya dari belakang, berulang kali Ia mengayunkan kedua tangannya kacau...berusaha menahan keseimbangan, namun gagal dan...

"A-AHHHH!"

 **BYUURRRRR**

"Uhmpfth...To—longh!"

.

.

"BAEKHYUN!" Pemuda itu berulang kali menepuk pipi Baekhyun, namun namja mungil itu tetap diam terpejam. Membuatnya begitu kalut, menekan dagu Baekhyun ke bawah... dan kembali menghembuskan nafas buatan untuknya.

.

.

* * *

Aloohaaa... Gloomy datang bawa Chap 9 nya

ah maaf sekali, baru di update sekarang.

Okay! Review Jusseyooo jika sayang Gloomy Hiiiiksss

kemarin banyak yang minta Love Sick dan BOAWR.

jadi kami update Love Sick ch 9 yaaaa

*Bagi yang mau FF gloomy update cepat, silahkan review di FF yang diinginkan yaaa. Semakin banyak yang minta/request, FF tersebut yang akan Gloomy update

 **-Take Care Of My Boyfriend**

 **-Love Fallen Leaves**

Blood on a White Rose, sedang proses ketik hehehe.

 **IG = gloomy_rosemary**

Okay , untuk:

 **park chan2 , dandelionleon, rismaaa45 , restikadena90, veraparkhyun , LightPhoenix614, SHINeexo, neniFanadicky, Yana Sehunn , baekkachu09 , Baek61, ChanBaekGAY , smmgsyww , blankyoss , chanyeolparklove, mutianafsulm, Ricon65, AdisKMH, Loey761 , CY PARK, BaekheeChanlove , hunhanshin, XianLie92, astia631, exobbabe , ambar istrinya suho, ParkBaeko, RatedMLovers614 , hulas99 , Chanbaeknaena, Nara614, MadeDyahD , chanbaek1597 , indiv 321, Hyo luv ChanBaek , baeeki6104, winter park chanchan , MeAsCBHS , SuperSupreme61 , kinkinkin1204, twinkellittlestar, Tiffanyoktavia9, kim kai , BananaOhbanana, jjaeseopj , meanieismylifeu, buny puppy, Eun810, shabrinaZ14 , hananachan , byunbaekra, kaisooxoxo, byunlovely , shindorogudick , attxxya , byunbaekra , Chanyeolliee, AlexandraLexa , sehunluhan0905, hulas99, derpwhiteboy, Anhwa, gajah cantik, caesarpoo , Dodio347 , dwi yuliantipcy , Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Cynta533 , aeriaa, baek55, ohxoho, realoey614 , selepy , rimadwis , xxrealpsxx , lee da rii , Alivia625 , Byunexo , bbysmurf, micopark , ay , nisahyun, sarahriyad04 , byyunnamal , Chanbaek769 , dan All Guest**

 **Terima kasih sudah review di ch sebelumnya**

 **Jangan lupa review lagi**

 **Saraanghaaaaaaaaaaaaaaee**

 **Annyeooooooongggggggggggggggg**


	10. Chapter 10

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast : Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Kyungsoo,** **2MIN, YunJae**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Cerita ini pure milik CupidYeolmin a.k.a Gloomy Rosemary**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Previous Chapter**

Luhan mengerling riang, lalu setelahnya melenggang santai meninggalkan namja yang masih mengacak kasar surai coklatnya.

"Argh! Sial!" Chanyeol menendang udara kosong di hadapannya. Tak habis pikir...Luhan akan menyakiti Baekhyun. parahnya, ia tak mampu melakukan apapun untuk merengkuh Baekhyun. Ancaman Luhan terlalu telak menjebaknya saat ini, dan membuatnya benar-benar seperti pengecut bodoh.

"Maaf.." Desisnya seraya meremas surai coklatnya sendiri. "Aku hanya ingin melindungimu" Bisiknya lagi.

.

.

.

 **ChanBaek**

 **YAOI Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Love Sick**

 **Chapter 10**

.

* * *

.

.

Caramel eyes itu kian meredup sayu, kala memandang ke depan dan riuh lalu lalang siswa seakan memenuhi halaman sekolah itu dengan padatnya. sebagian tampak menatapnya aneh...karna hanya Ia yang berjalan seorang diri merangsak haluan semua siswa itu. ah sungguh! dirinya benar-benar seperti ikan salmon yang melawan arus air.

"Baekhyun~ah...kau tidak pulang?" Seorang namja kurus tampak menahan tangannya, begitu tau... Baekhyun kembali berjalan menuju sekolah.

Baekhyun hanya menatapnya sesaat... lalu menggeleng pelan. Entahlah... Ia hanya ingin menyendiri di sekolah ini, meski petang telah mengepung di atas sana. Persetan dengan itu...karna semua hal tentang Chanyeol dan Luhan di hari ini sedikit banyak telah membuat semangatnya menguap begitu saja.

Namja kurus bernama Wonwoo itu hanya mengerjapkan mata menyadari tatapan kosong Baekhyun "Ah...tapi di dalam sana tak ada siapapun. Lebih baik kau segera pula—

Wonwoo mendadak bungkam saat Baekhyun beralih meninggalkannya begitu saja, bahkan tanpa sepatah katapun

"Anak itu baik-baik saha?" Gumamnya, sembari menatap cemas punggung sempit Baekhyun. Sesaat ia menggendikkan bahu, tapi setelahnya berlari menuju gerbang begitu melihat seseorang yang lain.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkah pelan bahkan terlihat begitu lesu dan terus menerus seperti itu dengan kepala tertunduk. Hingga tiba-tiba saja...

 **Brugh**

Ia sedikit berjengit terkejut, begitu kepalanya membentur dada seseorang...meski demikian Baekhyun enggan mengangkat wajah, dan tetap membiarkannya menunduk menatap ke bawah.

"Waktunya pulang ... untuk apa kau kembali kemari?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut mendengar suara bass itu.

Ah! Chanyeol...

Ya...namja yang baru hari ini memiliki dan dimiliki Luhan, satu-satunya yang berparas manis bahkan terbilang cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Chanyeol, semakin cemas kala namja mungil di hadapannya sama sekali tak bergeming terlebih merespon ucapannya. Kecuali menyandarkan kepala di dada bidangnya.

Tangannya tergerak ragu ingin membelai surai pirang itu, namun urung Chanyeol lakukan begitu Baekhyun mulai membuka suara.

"Sangat sakit. Apa kau puas?" Lirih Baekhyun, seraya meremas ujung kemejanya sendiri.

Pemuda tinggi itu tampak menatap nanar, mungkinkah Baekhyun tengah menyuarakan perasaan hatinya saat ini?memang tak sepenuhnya menerka...tapi Chanyeol merasa, Ia telah benar-benar melukai Baekhyun. Walau nyatanya Ia sama sekali tak mengerti seperti apa perasaan Baekhyun terhadapnya.

"Jangan memulainya. Jika kau memang sakit...sebaiknya lekas pulang.. tak seharusnya kau—

"Apa kau ingin mengantarku pulang?" sergah Baekhyun tiba-tiba, masih dengan kepala tertunduk. Membuat Chanyeol tertegun getir

"Y—yeol...kau ingin mengantarku pulang?" Ulang Baekhyun lagi, sembari mengangkat wajahnya demi menatap kedua obsidian itu lekat-lekat.

Tapi Chanyeol hanya diam, tak memberinya jawaban apapun selain tatapan teduh itu. ah sungguh ini lebih sesak dibandingkan diabaikan begitu saja.

"A-antarkan aku pulang" Ujarnya ...mencoba kekeuh. "B-bisakah kau mengantarku Yeol?" Tanyanya lagi, berusaha yakin Ia masih menemukan Chanyeol yang menyebalkan dalam sosok tegap itu.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata sesaat, terlalu getir melihat Baekhyun seperti ini. Tidakkah Baekhyun terlihat seperti menghibur dirinya sendiri?

Terlalu sesak meski hanya melihat dua mata anak itu. bahkan binar menggemaskan tak lagi Ia temukan dari sepasang caramel eyes miliknya

"Sudah cukup..." Gumam Chanyeol sembari memegang kepala Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya, dan membelainya perlahan.

"Aku akan me—

 **SRATT**

"Apa kau menungguku lama... Yeollie?" Luhan tiba-tiba saja menarik tangan Chanyeol dan mendorong tubuh Baekhyun untuk menjauh, membuat namja mungil itu tersentak kasar ke belakang.

"YACK! Luhan!" Gusar Chanyeol, seraya menghempas rangkulan tangan Luhan di lengannya bermaksud ingin mendekati Baekhyun, namun tersendat begitu namja manis itu menahannya dan menatapnya tajam.

"Wae? Mengapa kau membentakku? Apa Dia ini mulai menggodamu lagi dariku?" Luhan melirik namja mungil yang tertunduk di depannya, lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol...seolah tengah mengancam Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam itu

Membuat Chanyeol makin meradang. Ia tak bisa menahan lebih lama semua sandiwara gila ini. Baru sehari berlalu tapi Chanyeol benar-benar berang dan ingin menghancurkan semuanya.

"Aku benar-benar muak dengan semua—

 **TAP...TAP...TAP**

Tapi belum sempat Ia mengusaikan ucapannya, Baekhyun terlanjur berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. membuat pemuda tinggi itu makin menggila. Sial! Ia benar-benar terjabak tanpa bisa menahan Baekhyun untuk melugaskan segalanya.

"TUNGGU BAEK!"

"Apa kau ingin melanggar perjanjian awal?" sinis Luhan, sembari mencengkeram erat pergelangan tangan Chanyeol. tak menginginkan pemuda tinggi itu benar-benar mengejar Baekhyun.

"Kau.." Chanyeol beralih mencengkeram kedua lengan Luhan. "Kau tak bisa mengancamku brengsek!"

"AKU BISA!" Seru Luhan lantang. "Bahkan lebih dari itu! Dengar Park jika kau mengkhianatiku...kupastikan esok kau tak akan melihat anak itu di tempat ini! Baekhyun akan benar-benar terbuang dengan tanganku sendiri!" Lanjutnya lagi sembari mengguncangkan ponselnya di hadapan Chanyeol.

Habis sudah...

Ia benar-benar tersulut mendengar ancaman tersebut, itu benar-benar merendahkannya! Apa Luhan lupa...Ia penguasa di sini tak ada yang bisa mengancamnya terlebih merendahkannya seperti ini.

Chanyeol yang kalap kala itu, benar-benar merangsak Luhan... mencekiknya bahkan hingga membuat punggung namja ramping itu membentur dinding.

"Ugh! akhh!"

Tak hanya sekedar fisik itu, tapi sebelah tangan kekarnya mulai merampas gadget putih Luhan dan membantingnya hingga remuk dan sebagian serpihannya terpental kacau

"Apa hah? Kau bisa apa jika—

"Uhuk! Ught!" Luhan terbatuk hebat, membuat Chanyeol berjengit dan melepas cekikkan kuat itu... sempat Ia berdecak sesal kala melihat namja manis itu semakin ringkih di hadapannya.

Ah! mengapa Ia lepas kendali seperti ini. Jika saja Ia tak menyadarinya... mungkin tangan itu akan benar-benar melukainya.

"Dengar... hentikan semua ini. Kau tak bisa mengancamku lagi" Ujar

Luhan bangkit dengan tertatih, sempat terkekeh takjub... tak habis pikir reaksi Chanyeol akan sekasar ini. tapi setelahnya Ia menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada dan terkikik kecil melihat Chanyeol begitu menggila menggilas habis ponsel kesayangannya itu.

"Hhhh..." Helanya pelan, sebelum akhirnya menatap Chanyeol dengan kerjapan polosnya.

"Aku tak sebodoh itu sayang" Ucap Luhan santai.

"Kau pikir aku hanya menyimpannya di dalam benda itu? Ani...aku telah mengcopynya, hingga kau tak akan mungkin bisa menghitung berapa banyak foto menjijikkan itu yang ku simpan!"

Chanyeol mengeras mendengarnya. Benar-benar tak menduga...Luhan akan mampu menghancurkan sahabatnya seperti ini.

"Sekali lagi ku tekankan, kau tak memiliki opsi lain selain mengikuti cara mainku. Atau...kau ingin memilih BaekhyunMu yang manis itu terbuang dari sekolah ini dan menjadi pesaklitan di lingkukannnya?"

"Kau licik!" Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat, menatap penuh geram pada sosok mungil yang perlaha berjalan menjauhinya itu.

"Benar aku licik! Dan aku tak akan pernah berhenti sebelum semua yang ku inginkan berada dalam genggamanku!" Luhan menyeringai tajam, lalu memalingkan tubuh dan berlari meninggalkan pemuda itu, namun diam-diam Ia menyeka rembasan tipis di sudut matanya...

Demi apapun itu, semua bukan atas keinginan hatinya. Tapi perasaan yang terpendam cukup lama itu membuatnya mementingkan egonya. Menjadikan sesuatu yang picik ini, sebagai satu-satunya cara mengembalikan apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Ya...biarlah Baekhyun hancur! Biarlah Ia tertekan dengan dirinya saat ini! menanggung semua rasa bersalah atau bahkan membenci dirinya sendiri. Asal itu bisa menjadikan Sehun miliknya kembali. Semua akan berlalu dengan perlahan dan sesuai rencananya. Setidaknya itu yang memenuhi pikiran Luhan saat ini.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan erat, terlalu banyak umpatan meledak dalam hatinya. Namun semua mendadak kelu, jika ketakutan akan foto Baekhyun tersebar dalam waktu singkat. ia tak bisa berpikir atau bahkan balas mengancam Luhan, jika namja itu bisa merubah perangai layaknya bom waktu .

"Yeol .."

Chanyeol sedikit tersentak saat seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang, bahkan makin terkejut begitu memutar tubuh dan melihat Yunho kini berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Maaf Paman.. tak menyadari, anda di sini" Ujar Chanyeol sembari membungkuk santun

Pria kekar itu tampak tersenyum maklum. "Ah...syukurlah, rupanya kau masih di sekolah ini. apa kau tak bersama putraku hari ini? berulang kali aku mencoba menghubunginya, tapi sepertinya Baekhyun mematikan ponselnya. Tck! tak biasanya anak itu seperti ini" Ucap Yunho sembari menelisik ke sekitarnya, dan makin terlihat panik begitu menatap ke atas dan langit semakin hitam pekat. Terlebih Baekhyunpun tak akan tahan bertahan di udara malam sedingin ini.

Sesaat Chanyeol tampak mengerjap, tapi setelahnya berlari panik, kembali ke dalam gedung sekolahnya Membuat Yunho turut berlai mengikutinya, bagaimanapun... Chanyeol yang lebih tau setiap sisi sekolah ini.

.

 **.**

 **Beberapa saat Kemudian**

"BAEK!" Teriak Chanyeol lagi. Sial! Kemana perginya anak itu? dan parahnya Baekhyun benar=benar membuatnya cemas, bukankah seharusnya Baekhyun pulang lebih dari satu jam yang lalu. Tapi kemana larinya anak itu. bahkan hingga Ayahnya mencarinya seperti ini.

"Apa kau yakin anak itu masih di sekolah ini ?" Yunho mulai kalut, lebih dari 30 menit lamanya Ia memanggil-manggil Baekhyun. Tapi tak sedikitpun terlihat tanda-tanda Putra kecilnya.

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng pelan, merasa sangsi jika harus menjawab. Tapi Ia yakin...Baekhyun semestinya tak berada jauh dari tempat ini. ia tau benar...namja mungil itu takut kegelapan. Tanpa berhenti menelisik ke sekitar, Chanyeol mulai membuka setiap pintu dan mencoba berulang-ulang menghubungi ponsel Baekhyun.

"A-Appa.."

Hingga tiba-tiba saja terdengar panggilan lirih dari balik pintu ruang medis. Membuat dua namja berbeda usia itu bergerak cepat merangsak tempat tersebut.

 **BRAKK**

Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka, begitu melihat Baekhyun tampak meringkuk di bawah sembari memeluk tiang ruang medis itu.

Chanyeol sempat tertegun , dan melangkah mendekat ingin memeluk bocah mungil itu. Tapi Baekhyun menepis tangannya, lebih memilih beringsut-ingsut memeluk kaki Ayahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Appa dan Eomma benar-benar mencemaskanmu Nak" Ujar Yunho sembari berjongkok, dan memberi pelukan hangat putra kesayangannya itu.

"G-gelap...aku takut gelap A-appa" Gagap Baekhyun masih gemetar karna ketakutan., beberapa jam yang lalu ia berlari kacau meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Luhan...tanpa sadar Ia kembali ke dalam gedung sekolah dan terjebak karna terlalu ciut dengan suasana yang gelap.

Yunho tampak menghela nafas pelan mendengarnya, dan mencoba mengerti perasaan Putranya kali ini. "Jika Appa terlalu terlambat menjemputmu, mengapatak meminta Chanyeol untuk mengantarmu?" Tanyanya, masih dengan menenangkan Baekhyun. Menemukan Baekhyun seperti ini benar-benar tak biasa ... bukankah setiap hari Chanyeol selalu mengantarnya pulang tepat waktu...tapi bagaimana mungkin menjadi seperti ini.

Baekhyun hanya diam dan semakin menenggelamkan kepala dalam dekapan Yunho. Jika saja Ia bisa mengungkapkan apapun pada Ayahnya, mungkin tak akan sesesak ini.

Membuat Chanyeol berdecak lirin seraya mengepalkan tangan. ini salahnya..ya, Chanyeol akui itu. Baekhyun sudah memintanya...tapi dirinya yang bodoh hanya diam, dan mambiarkan semua ini terjadi. Seharusnya Ia mengutamakan Baekhyun lebih dari apapun itu.

"Piggy back" Sayup-sayup terdengar Baekhyun mulai berceletuk, membuat Yunho mendadak tertawa renyah

"Ah baiklah! Sampai sebesar inipun...kau tetap putra kecil Appa hm?" Canda Yunho, sembari mengangkat Baekhyun yang telah menggelayut di punggungnya dengan sekali hentak.

"Ayo pulang)" Titah Baekhyun lirih,

"Kau tak malu, Chanyeol melihatmu seperti ini hmm?" Tanya Yunho sembari melirik ke belakang dan terkekeh pelan mendengar Baekhyun mulai bersungut kesal.

"APPAAAA!"

"Ahaha...ne..ne" Kekeh Yunho.

.

.

.

" Yeol ... terima kasih, telah membantuku mencari bocah tengik ini" Ujar Yunho sembari mengguncang tubuh mungil di atas punggungnya itu, membuat Baekhyun makin menjerit jengkel

"Aku tak membantu apapun Paman" Balas Chanyeol sembari membungkukkan badan.

Membuat Yunho kembali terkekeh" Kau selalu dapat kuandalkan, Cha... lekaslah pulang, orang tuamu sama halnya mencemaskanmu" Lanjut Yunho lagi.

"Baik paman..." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, tapi sesaat kemudian Ia menatap redup bahkan terlihat getir begitu memandang punggung sempit Baekhyun.

Ah betapa ingin Ia merengkuh Baekhyun, menjadi satu-satunya sandaran untuk sosok mungil itu, bahkan menggodanya hingga Baekhyun menjerit-jerit rusuh karna jengkel seperti dulu.

Tapi mengapa kini semuanya terasa bersekat? Jangankan menyentuhnya hanya sekedar menatap matanya saja...ia tak mampu. Dan mungkin Baekhyun akan semakin menaruh benci terhadapnya.

.

..

.

* * *

 **Beberapa Jam kemudian**

 **.**

"Ngh! Beri aku satu gelas lagi...aku masih ingin minum! Kem—bali ke sana KAAAIIII!"

"Aisshh jinjja...Ya! kau sudah terlalu mabuk Yeol!" Decak Kai sembari berjalan tersendat-sendat, terlalu berat memapah orang yang mabuk berat seperti ini.

 **BRAAKK**

Taemin terlonjak terkejut begitu mendengar pintu utama di banting kasar, dan makin terbelalak panik melihat Chanyeol menggelayut lunglai, hingga membuat temannya berjalan tergopoh-gopoh seperti itu.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Seru Taemin, sembari berjalan panik mendekati keduanya. Namun bersamaan dengan itu pula Chanyeol melepas rengkuhan tangan Kai dan mendorongnya untuk menjauh.

"Per—gi!" Gumam Chanyeol.

"Biar aku memawamu ke kamar Yeol—

"Nnhh...PERGI DARI SINI BRENGSEK!" Umpat Chanyeol tak terkendali, membuat namja tinggi itu membulatkan mata tak percaya. Tapi setelahnya Kai menghela nafas dan mencoba mengerti...jika Chanyeol memang di bawah pengaruh alkohol saat ini, tak heran Dia bisa bersikap sebringas itu.

"Maaf Uissa~nim, hanya bisa mengantarnya sampai di sini. Aku akan segera pulang k—karena Ibuku mendunggu di rumah" Ucap Kai sembari membungkukkan badan di hadapan Taemin yang masih terlihat shock di depannya. Memang tak sepenuhnya mengenal, tapi Kai sedikit lebih tau Ayah Chanyeol akan menikahi dokter itu. dengan kata lain...pria cantik itu calon ibu tiri Chanyeol.

"T-terimakasih Kai" Gagap Taemin tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Chanyeol yang masih memegangi kepalanya.

Kai sempat berjengit, tak menduga Dokter itu mengetahui namanya seperti ini, 'darimana Dia tau'? Pikir Kai dalam hati. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum dan kembali membungkuk sebelum akhirnya benar-benar melangkah pergi.

Taemin berusaha berjalan mendekati Chanyeol, terlalu takut jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Putra tunggalnya itu, tapi tiba-tiba saja kedua matanya terbelalak panik begitu melihat Chanyeol berjalan terhuyung-huyung, limbung kemudian terkapar begitu saja di atas lantai.

"Astaga Chanyeol!" Pekiknya kalut lalu merengkuh Chanyeol, namun seketika itu pula dadanya bergemuruh saat

Tidak mungkin! Sejak kapan Chanyeol minum-minum seperti ini? dan lagi...Ia pulang terlalu larut. bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Putra kesayangannya itu.

"Chanyeollie...Kau minum? Apa terjadi sesuatu yang—

"Mmh...Minggir!" Chanyeol mendorong Taemin dan mulai bangkit dengan tubuh terhuyung-huyung ke depan. Tapi Taemin menangkapnya kembali dan memeganginya kuat-kuat, meski nyatanya Ia cukup kewalahan melakukannya.

Chanyeol yang mulai terusik, membuka setengah matanya dan berdecak keras begitu sadar Taemin menyentuhnya kini.

"YYAAA! LEE TAEMIN! Nnhh~ Berani-beraninya kau menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini! BITCH!" Racau Chanyeol sembari mengacungkan jari tengahnya tepat di depan wajah Taemin, kemudian tertawa lepas.

Taemin memalingkan waja, tak sanggup mendengar semua kata tak pantas itu mengalun dari bibir Putranya sendiri. Memang berulang kali mencoba bertahan...tapi tetap saja Ia rapuh. Meski Pria...tapi Ia pun seorang Ibu. Dan melihat Putranya menganggapnya lebih rendah dari sampah busuk...tentu terlalu mencabik nuraninya saat ini.

"Kembali ke kamarmu Yeollie" Taemin mencoba tegar, dan tetap merengkuh Chanyeol. Berusaha membimbing Putranya untuk melangkah menuju kamar pribadinya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja pemuda tinggi yang tengah mabuk itu kembali mendorong kasar Taemin hingga membentur dinding. Dan Chanyeol yang hilang keseimbangan turut terjengkang ke belakang sambil terkikik tak sadar.

"Urghhh..." Erang Taemin sedikit terbatuk begitu merasa sesak akibat benturan keras itu, tapi melihat Chanyeol kembali terkapar memaksanya bangkit dan berjalan terhuyung-huyung mendekati Chanyeol. Demi apapun itu Ia benar-benar tak sampai hati melihat Putranya menjadi serapuh ini.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu Nak? Ini tak seperti kau yang biasanya" Ujar Taemin sembari menangkup pipi Chanyeol, Ia tau benar Putranya bukanlah pribadi yang mudah menyerah pada minum-minuman beralkohol itu. pastilah ada sebab pelik yang menyulut Chanyeol hingga seperti ini.

"ASHH SHIT! ...JANGAN MENYENTUHKU JALANG!" Umpat Chanyeol seraya melayangkan pukulannya, namun Taemin dengan mudahnya menghindar karna gerakan Chanyeol yang tak seimbang itu.

Dalam diam pria cantik itu mulai terisak ngilu _**'Aku ibumu...berhenti menyakiti hatiku seperti ini, dan panggil aku 'Eomma''**_ ratap Taemin dalam hati.

Sampai kapan Taemin menyimpan sesak ini seorang diri? Merahasiakan kebenaran yang Ia takuti dan membiarkan cacian demi cacian itu mencabik hatinya bertubi-tubi. Tapi sungguh! Ia benar-benar terlalu ciut mengakui segalanya...bagaimana jika Chanyeol tak menerimanya sebagai Ibu? Dan bahkan semakin menaruh benci terhadapnya. Hanya itu yang membuatnya takut

"Baekh—hyuuun...Nnh~ Byun Baekhyuuuun , kau...sangat manis hari ini...mmh maniiss" Racau Chanyeol lagi sembari berguling menengadah dan menggapai-gapai ke atas seolah tengah membelai wajah Baekhyun di atasnya. Lalu kembali terkekeh seorang diri.

Taemin membulatkan mata lebar...melihat Chanyeol menjadi sevokal ini menyebut nama Baekhyun. Mungkinkah semua ini berhubungan dengan bocah mungil itu? seberat itukah apa yang dihadapinya?

"Taemin...aku pulang. Apa Chanyeol sudah—

Wajah cerah penuh kharisma itu berangsur-angsur mengeras menahan geram, begitu melihat pemandangan tak pantas di hadapannya. Sambutan macam apa ini?

Putra yang semestinya di banggakannya, terkapar dengan kondisi mabuk berat seperti itu. Amarahnhya tentu sudah main lagi. Bahkan Chanyeol pun masih terlarang untuk menegak minuman keras itu,

"YACK! KAU MABUK?!BERANI-BERANINYA KAU—

"M—Minhoo!...hentikan!" Taemin menahan cepat dada Minho, sebelum pria kekar itu memukul Putranya sendiri. "Ku mohon jangan memukulnya...Chanyeol tak akan seperti ini, jika bukan tanpa sebab. Apa yang Dia hadapi pastilah sangat berat...ku mohon Minho mengertilah" Racau Taemin lagi, masih terus memeluk kuat Minho.

Pria kekar itu masih mengeras. "Bagaimana bisa kau membela Bocah brengsek itu? Chanyeol—

"Benar! Dia memang bocah brengsek! Lalu mengapa? aku Ibunya...bukankah aku lebih brengsek darinya Minho?!" Geram Taemin sembari melepas kasar pelukannya dan menatap Minho tajam.

Minho terbelalak nanar, ah! Ia tak ingin menyulut Taemin hingga meracau demikian. Lebih-lebih jika nantinya menguak masa lalu keduanya.

Minho beralih menangkup pipi Taemin dan membelainya begitu lembut. "Jangan bicara seperti ini. Maaf .. aku tak bermaksud—

"Mmmhh BYUN BAEKHYUN! HAHAH I LOVE YOOOUUUU!"

Keduanya seketika stagnan begitu mendengar teriakan mengglegar di belakangnya.

"Apa itu Chanyeol yang bicara?" Celetuk Minho sembari mengerjapkan mata,

Taemin tersenyum tipis, lalu mengangguk pelan. "Putramu memang bodoh jika mengatasi perasaannya sendiri... Seperti Dirimu"

Minho melirik tak terima mendengarnya, tapi melihat kondisi Chanyeol semakin miris hingga demikian, membuatnya bergerak cepat merengkuh tubuh tinggi tak bertenaga itu.

"Baekhyun? Bukankah Baekhyun itu... bocah yang bergelantungan di atap rumah ini sebelumnya?" Gumam Minho seraya memapah Chanyeol ke dalam kamarnya. Minho ingat benar...bocah manis yang pernah menggelayut padanya dan merengek ingin dipulangkan itu.

Taemin hanya terkekeh pelan . "Uhum...anak itu sangat menggemaskan bukan, aku rasa Chanyeol benar-benar menyukainya" Ujarnya seraya membuka selimut Chanyeol lalu membantu Minho menidurkan Putra kesayangannya itu di atas ranjangnya. Ah sungguh! melakukan semua ini terlalu menggetarkan hatinya. Tidakkah ini seperti Ia benar-benar memiliki keluarga kecil yang hangat? Meski nyatanya semua itu masih menjadi angan semunya.

Minho hanya berdehem, tak ingin tau jika semua ini berhubungan dengan asmara belia. Cukup tau saja...Baekhyun memang menggemaskan dan mungkin anak yang menyenangkan.

"Y-ya...tapi tak seharusnya dia minum-minum seperti ini! apa kata tetangga sekitar jika melihat—

"Jatuh cinta.." Gumam Taemin tiba-tiba seraya membelai surai coklat Chanyeol ke atas dan menyeka kringat di keningnya.

"Siapa yang jatuh cinta? Kau jatuh cinta padaku?" Minho mengerutkan dahi. Namun belum sempat mengambil langkah lebih dekat...Taemin telah lebih dulu mendorongnya dan memaksanya keluar dari kamar itu.

"Tck! Tak kusangka anak ini menurun banyak darimu" Decak Taemin kesal

"Jangan banyak bicara dan keluarlah, aku akan mengganti baju Chanyeol" Lanjut Taemin lagi, tak habis pikir Minho bisa selambat ini. bukankah beberapa saat lalu Chanyeol baru saja meracau jika anak itu mencintai Baekhyun? Tapi mengapa Dia masih saja tak peka dengan situasi ini?

"Y-ya...Tunggu sayang,apa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun? Anak itu— **BLAM**

Taemin menghela nafas berat begitu menutup pintu itu rapat-rapat. membiarkan Pria kekar di luar itu, tetap meracau seorang diri.

Sesaat kemudian Taemin kembali mendekati Chanyeol. Tatapannya pun berangsur teduh begitu membelai pipi Chanyeol dengan perlahan.

"B—baek!...Byun Baek—hyunn"

Taemin terhenyak,begitu tiba-tiba Chanyeol meraih tangannya dan membuatnya agar lebih lekat membelai wajahnya. Tapi setelahnya Ia tersenyum dan mencoba mendengarkan dengan seksama racauan Putranya.

"Aku tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya!...nnhh~ aku menyukaimu Baek—hyunn!.. BE MINE BAEK! nnh"

Taemin semakin mengerjap polos mendengarnya, mungkinkah ini semacam cinta segitiga? Terka Taemin dalam hati.

"Anak itu memang milikmu... Yeollie. Katakan jika kau menyukainya jangan seperti ini" Bisik Taemin lirih, sembari membelai lembut surai basah pemuda tampan itu.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Esoknya...**

"Luhan..."

Namja manis itu menghentikan langkahnya, dan mengernyit tak suka begitu tau Baekhyun yang memanggilnya saat ini.

"Wae?"

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam... entahlah ada sebentuk perasaan sesak melihat wajah innocent itu. ah lebih tepatnya...Ia benar-benar tak rela namja manis itu memiliki Chanyeol.

"M-mengapa kau berubah begitu cepat? k-kau sangat berbeda saat denganku, apa salah—

"Karna aku membencimu!" Sergah Luhan telak dan makin menatap penuh benci begitu melihat kilau liontin yang dikenakan Baekhyun saat ini! sial itu miliknya...bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun mencuri kalung itu darinya. Bahkan terkesan begitu percaya diri saat memakainya.

"K-kau bercanda bukan?!" Baekhyun membulatkan mata tak percaya, sungguh Ia benar-benar berharap Luhan memang sedang mengatakan lelucon untuknya saat ini.

"Bercanda? Tsk...haruskah aku membuat seorang penjilat sepertimu tertawa? Aku rasa itu terlalu memuakkan"

Baekhyun mengeras. "P-penjilat?" Ulangnya dengan mata menghunus tajam.

"Ayolah Byun Baekhyun, jangan munafik. Bahkan aku tak pernah menduga di balik wajah manismu itu...kau begitu ulung mencuri apapun yang berharga. Bahkan hati namjapun bisa kau curi dengan tubuhmu"

"Apa maksudmu?! Tarik kembali ucapan terakhirmu!" Baekhyun semakin meradang , tak mengerti dan tak habis pikir mengapa Luhan menyulut api dengannya. Bahkan hingga melontarkan kalimat penuh caci seperti itu

"Yya...mengapa marah? Apa aku salah bicara? Bukankah benar kau mencuri hati dengan tubuh— **BUAGH**

Baekhyun menghantam telak wajah manis itu, membuat Luhan menjerit dan tersungkur tanpa perlawanan

"Aaaahhhh!"

Bahkan jeritan Luhanpun makin pecah begitu sadar darah merembas dari sudut bibirnya yang sepertinya pecah. Beberapa siswa yang mendengarnyapun saling berkerumun dan bersorai girang melihat kerushuan itu.

"Sakit? apa kau pikir hatiku tak lebih sakit dari itu?!" Desis Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak peduli meski namja manis itu menangis sekalipun, apapun itu...bercak darah di sudut bibir itu, tak kan sebanding dengan denyut perih dalam batinnya. Apa salahnya? Hingga Luhan begitu sefrontal itu...bahkan hingga menganggapnya serendah itu

"Kau memang penghancur Byun Baekhyun! Kau mencuri semuanya dariku!"

"Aku tak pernah mencuri apapun darimu! Berhenti bicara omong kosong!" geram Baekhyun.

"Kau pencuri! Kau mengambil benda milikku yang berharga! Dan kau mencuri namja itu dariku!"

Baekhyun kembali meradang mendengarnya, Ia mengambil langkah cepat untuk mencengkeram kerah kemeja Luhan. "Bukankah kita teman?" Teriaknya, berusaha menahan diri dan berharap menemukan sahabat mungilnya yang dulu.

"Dengar...aku tak akan pernah berteman dengan namja rendah sepertimu!"

Habis sudah kesabarannya, Baekhyun kembali mengagkat tangan siap memukul namja manis itu,

 **GREB**

Namun belum sempat Ia melayangkannya, seseorang telah lebih dulu mencekal tangannya dari belakang.

"Hentikan!" Gertak Chanyeol sembari menarik tubuh Luhan yang nyaris dipukulnya itu. Apapun itu, ia benar-benar mencemaskan Baekhyun dan tak ingin namja mungil itu terlibat dalam masalah di sekolah ini.

"Mengapa kau memukulnya?!"

Baekhyun mengeras. "Dia yang lebih dulu memulainya!" Teriak Baekhyun berusaha membela diri.

"B-Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja memukulku sangat keras. i—ini sangat sakit" Lirih Luhan setengah terisak, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol mencoba mencari perlindungan.

Membuat Baekhyun memalingkan wajah muak melihatnya. Ah sial! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Luhan. Hingga berubah menjadi pribadi yang licik seperti ini. Ia tau, itu bukanlah Luhan yang selama ini dikenalnya.

Chanyeol berdecak melihat bercak darah di sudut bibir Luhan. Memang ia tak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi di antara dua namja mungil itu, tapi Jika seperti ini, bukan tak mungkin Suho akan memanggil Baekhyun dan menjatuhinya hukuman skors. Lebih dari apapun itu, hanya Baekhyun yang kini menjadi perhatiannya saat ini.

"Baek...tak seharusnya kau memukul—

"Benar! Tak seharusnya aku memukulnya! Karna Dia kekasihmu!" Sergah Baekhyun sembari berlari begitu saja. Untuk apa bertahan seperti pesakitan, dan membiarkan hatinya berdenyut perih melihat Chanyeol membela dan melindungi kekasih barunya seperti itu!

Tidak!

Baekhyun tak cukup kuat melihat semua itu.

"Y-YACK! Tunggu Baek! Bukan itu maksudku!" Chanyeol berteriak seraya mengacak kasar surai coklatnya. frustasi melihat Baekhyun berlari meninggalkannya, selama Ia masih terikat dengan Luhan perasaannya tak akan sampai bahkan tak kan terbaca oleh Baekhyun. Dan semua selalu bertolak dari maksud hatinya.

.

.

* * *

"Dia tak mungkin memukulmu jika kau tak menyulut emosinya! Apa yang kau—

"Kau tak percaya padaku? Bukankah saat ini aku kekasihmu?" Kekeh Luhan, tak peduli Chanyeol makin meradang geram mendengarnya.

"Dengar aku telah memintamu untuk berhenti! Kau terlalu jauh melangkah, dan aku rasa kau hanya ingin menyakiti Baekhyun di bandingkan mendapatkan Sehun-Mu!"

"Aku tak peduli, Baekhyun yang memulai semuanya...Mencuri satu-satunya benda milikku yang berharga dan membuat Sehun semakin melupakanku! Dia merebutnya dariku Yeol!"

Chanyeol mengernyit mendengarnya, apa maksud semua racauan itu. mungkinkah ada sebab masa lalu yang mendasari Luhan hingga bersikap sedemikian ini. mustahil sekali Baekhyun mencuri

"Kau...mengenal Sehun sebelumnya?" Tanya Chanyeol penuh selidik.

"Ya! Bahkan lebih dari sekedar mengenal! Tapi Baekhyun menghancurkannya!" Teriak Luhan kalap.

"Dan apapun yang kulakukan saat ini adalah bagian kecil dari rencanaku. Kau—

Ucapan Luhan mendadak terhenti, begitu melihat Baekhyun tengah berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Cepat-cepat ia merangkul leher Chanyeol...hingga membuat pemuda itu limbung begitu saja karna tak siap dan membuatnya menekan tubuh mungil nya di dinding tanpa sengaja. Luhan tak tinggal diam, mencuri kesempatan dengan memiringkan wajahnya. Dengan posisi ini... tentu Baekhyun akan mengira...Chanyeol benar-benar menciumnya saat ini.

Dan benar saja...Baekhyun tampak memandang nanar keduanya dengan tangan terkepal. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol .. bocah manis itu mulai berlari pergi.

 **TAP...TAP...TAP**

Membuat Luhan menyeringai menang melihatnya, tidakkah tindakannya kali ini begitu tepat sasaran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari menghentak tubuh Luhan hingga rangkulan namja manis itu terlepas dari lehernya.

Luhan sedikit berdehem seraya merapikan surai hitamnya. "Eobbsseo...aku pikir sesuatu seperti tersangkut di kerahmu"

Chanyeol mendelik curiga, tapi setelahnya lebih memilih melangkah pergi barangkali bisa melihat Baekhyun, dan membuat hatinya tenang.

.

.

.

* * *

Sesekali namja manis itu terlihat mencoba menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Namun semakin ia mencoba semakin goyah langkah kaki kecilnya, bahkan berulang kali pula Ia mengusap kasar rembasan tipis di sudut matanya dan menunduk begitu berpapasan dengan lalu lalang siswa lainnya. Apapun itu...Ia benar-benar merasa muak untuk sekedar mengangkat wajah, lebih-lebih memandang lautan namja di hadapannya. Tentu saja mereka akan memandang rendah jika tau dirinya terlihat lemah seperti ini.

Ah! Lebih dari keyakinnnya selama ini...Baekhyun benar-benar membenci namja, bahkan sebelum menginjakkan kaki disekolah terkutuk ini pun, telah menjadi pantangannya membiarkan 'namja' mengusik hidupnya.

Semuanya sama saja

Tapi Ia lalai...bahkan terlalu ceroboh membiarkan namja itu mencuri celah dalam hatinya. Ya! Seorang 'namja' yang berpikir dirinya satu-satunya manusia tertampan di tempat ini! mengagungkan kekuasaan di atas segalanya, dan Dia...

'Menyakitkan'

.

.

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat, merasa kesal sekaligus sesak. Ah sial! Sejak kapan Ia melibatkan perasaan dalam hal ini. Terlebih itu Chanyeol!

Tapi melihatnya berciuman seperti itu, benar-benar membuat sesuatu dalam dadanya menggila panas. Lantas apa maksud Chanyeol menciumnya di hari-hari kemarin? Apa itu hanya sebatas permainan Chanyeol?

' _ **Mengapa kau marah? Dia kekasihnya! Wajar saja Chanyeol menciumnya!'**_ Batin Baekhyun, Menyudutkan dirinya sendiri.

Kedua matanya menatap sengit begitu melihat lipan merayap di bawahnya, seolah-olah miniatur Chanyeol berkaki banyak tengah merayap-rayap menijijikkan di bawahnya. Dalam sekali sentak Baekhyun mengangkat kaki dan...

' **BUGH'**

"Mati kau! Brengsek!" Umpatnya seraya menginjak dan menggilas serangga itu hingga remuk total.

Seringainya terkembang tipis melihat tubuh lipan itu hancur dan sebagian menempel di bawah sepatunya, tapi perasaan sesak dan jengkel itu masih saja berdesir hebat di dalam dadanya. Terlebih saat melihat kaki lipan itu masih bergerak-bergerak lemah. Baekhyun meradang... dan mulai menghentak-hentakkan lagi kakinya hingga di pastikan tubuh serangga itu rata dengan tanah.

' **BUGH...BUGH'**

"Kau! Makhluk menjijikkan dan terbodoh yang pernah ku temui!mati saja kau!" teriaknya kacau, tak peduli lalu lalang siswa menatapnya 'gila'.

Baekhyun berdecak keras saat sadar ia tak memiliki pelampiasan lagi, Ia memutuskan untuk berlari keluar dari kawasan sekolah elite itu. Tapi tiba-tiba saja...

 **BRUUGHH**

Baekhyun terpental begitu tubuh mungilnya tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang namja tambun di depannya. Hingga snack di tangan siswa besar itu berhamburan kacau di bawahnya, tak ayal namja bernama Shindong itu mendadak berang

"Apa masalahmu hah?! Kau berani menantangku!" Gertak Shindong sembari mendorong dada Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan gempalnya, hingga membuat namja mungil itu kembali terdorong kasar ke belakang.

"Maaf—

"Maaf?! Lihat apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau membuang semua makananku Pendek!"

Baekhyun menatap sengit mendengarnya, apa lagi sekarang? Apa namja tambun itu ingin menindasnya ? Bahkan itu hanya snack yang jatuh berhamburan, bukan hidung yang berdenyut ngilu akibat hantaman seperti yang dirasakannya saat ini. ya...meskipun memang dirinya yang pertama salah di sini. Tapi ia tak sengaja, benar-benar bukan keinginannya. Haruskah Baekhyun menjerit jika Ia tak sengaja?!

"Jangan diam saja! Apa kau ingin kupukul hah?! Lihat makananku! Ganti ...ppaliyaa!" Bentak Shindong sambil kembali mendorong tubuh Baekhyun, membuat tubuh mungil itu terjengkang ke belakang

Baekhyun berdecak jengkel diperlakukan demikian, merasa tak terima ... bocah mungil itu mulai melepas sebelah sepatunya. Ah! Beruntung sekali Ia kembali mendapat sasaran pelampiasan yang baru. Baekhyun tersenyum sinis begitu membayangkan wajah Chanyeol melekat di tubuh berlemak itu. Tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun melempar kuat-kuat sepatunya dan...

 **JDUAGHHH...**

Shindong mendongak ketika sepatu itu mengenai telak wajahnya, dan begitu kembali menegakkan wajah...darah mengalir begitu saja dari lubang hidung besarnya.

"Puas? Aku membayarnya gantinya dengan itu" Baekhyun menyeringai sembari menunjuk hidung yang masih mimisan itu.

"YACKKK! KAU CARI MATI DENGANKU HAH?!"

 **BUGHH**

"Aarght~"

.

.

 **Sementara itu di Tempat Lain**

Kai tertawa geli begitu melihat namja berwajah chubby yang selama beberapa hari ini menyita perhatiannya itu, berteriak-teriak rusuh ketika beberapa siswa berhamburan dan merangsaknya, hingga membuatnya terdorong-dorong ke depan.

' **HUP'**

"Aku menangkapmu" Seru Kai begitu berhasil merengkuh pinggang Kyungsoo, sebelum namja manis itu tersungkur di lantai.

Kyungsoo mendelik. "Aku tak memiliki waktu untuk bicara dengan manusia sepertimu" Ucapnya tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Lalu melepas rengkuhan itu dalam sekali sentak.

"Tsk! Inikah ucapan terimakasih—

"Kau menyukaiku bukan?" Sergah Kyungsoo telak, membuat pemuda tinggi itu makin membulatkan mata lebar. Tak habis pikir dengan sikap percaya diri yang selangit itu.

"MWOO?!"

Kyungsoo kembali mendelik dan tertawa remeh "Karna kau menciumku" Ujarnya kali ini dengan menatap Kai. "Tepat di sini.." Lanjutnya lagi sembari mengetuk-ngetukkan jari di pipinya.

' **Blush'**

Kai tiba-tiba stagnan, meski terlihat ingin marah hingga urat jidat itu nyaris menyembul keluar, tapi tetap saja wajahnya berangsur-angsur merah padam.

"Wae kau malu mengakuinya?" Sinis Kyungsoo sembari menatap tajam namja tinggi itu, meski nyatanya jauh dalam hati...Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin tau perasaan Kai , bahkan begitu antusias ingin mendengar manusia hitam itu mengaku kata 'suka' padanya.

Kai memalingkan wajah seraya mengacak gusar surai brunettenya. Ah! Ada apa dengan dirinya kali ini. Mendadak tersipu hanya karna bocah berpipi gemuk itu. ingin mengelakpun rasanya akan percuma.

"K-kau! Aisshh...lu-lupakan waktu itu! kau pikir aku tertarik dengan namja sepertimu!? Aku normal...lagipula banyak Yeojja sexy dan cantik yang bisa ku—

Kai bungkam seketika, begitu melihat raut tertekuk Kyungsoo bahkan hingga membuang muka darinya. Apa Ia baru saja mengatakan hal yang fatal? Sial! Kai benar-benar merasa gusar jika Kyungsoo mendadak seperti ini.

"A... m-maksudku Yeojja itu memang sejatinya cantik dan namja itu tampan hahaha" Gelak Kai berusaha mencairkan suasana dan lebih bermaksud meralat ucapannya beberapa saat lalu.

"Hahahaha" Kyungsoo balas tertawa sinis, tapi setelahnya memalingkan tubuh hendak melangkah pergi.

"K-kau marah denganku?" Kai bergerak cepat menahan pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo. "Aku tak bermaksud—

"Kau normal dan memang sejatinya Yeojja itu cantik hahahaha" Celetuk Kyungsoo, melempar ucapan Kai beberapa saat lalu.

Kai menggaruk kasar belakang kepalanya, menghadapi Kyungsoo seperti ini lebih sulit dari merangkai jawaban lisan untuk soal ujian.

"Ayolah jangan seperti ini, kau membuatku terlihat seperti penjilat ludahku sendiri" Bujuk Kai masih terus menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendadak diam, dan mengerjap menuntut jawaban. Ucapan Kai sudah pasti bukan tanpa maksud tersirat bukan?

" _ **YACKKK! KAU CARI MATI DENGANKU HAH?!"**_

 _ **BUGHH**_

" _ **Aarght~"**_

Namun keduanya dikejutkan dengan debaman keras dan rintihan seseorang yang dikenalnya. Suasana kian petang, dan itu membuat segalanya terasa sunyi hingga erangan tersebut semakin jelas terdengar.

"Baekhyun!" Gumam Kyungsoo cemas dan berlari keluar begitu yakin, itu suara Baekhyun.

"A-apa? Baekhyun? Puppy?" sesaat Kai mengernyit lalu setelahnya Ia turut berlari mengejar namja manis di depannya.

Namun keduanya terperangah begitu keluar dari koridor dan melihat dua namja berbeda ukuran saling bergulat di tengah halaman sekolah. namun bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut hebat, melainkan lebih pada Baekhyun yang terlihat bringas menarik-narik telinga dan hidung Shindong meski sebenarnya namja mungil itu telah lemas bahkan wajahnya dipenuhi luka lebam.

"Y-yack! berhentilah! Kau sudah babak belur pabbo!" Seru Shindong berusaha menjauhkan gapaian tangan Baekhyun dengan mencengkeram kerah namja mungil itu.

Tapi Baekhyun hanya mengeratkan gigi kuat-kuat. Dan tetap keras kepala ingin memukul Shindong, berusaha memancing namja tambun itu untuk berkelahi dengannya. Bahkan memberinya pukulan bertubi-tubi. Ini tak kan berarti apapun, melihat Chanyeol berciuman dengan namja itu...lebih menyakitkan dari hantaman makhluk berlemak di hadapannya. Ya setidaknya itu yang kini berputar dalam benak Baekhyun

"Pukul aku! Hhh...hhh...gendut! jelek! Bodoh!" Tantang Baekhyun masih berusaha menyulut emosi Shindong agar memukulnya. Memang terasa sakit! bahkan terlalu sakit...tapi setidaknya ini mampu menyamarkan panas dadanya karna Chanyeol dan Luhan

"BERANI KAU MEMUKULNYA LAGI! KU PANGKAS GIGIMU!"

Shindong terlihat gugup begitu melihat seorang namja berambut tak biasa, berlari geram ke arahnya, cepat-cepat Ia menurunkan Baekhyun. Dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya panik. Tentu saja Ia menciut takut, karna namja yang kini berdiri di hadapannya adalah salah satu yang di takuti di sekolah ini.

"A-anak ini yang memulainya terlebih dahulu" Aku Shindong.

Kai berdecak keras. "Yya! Bahkan tubuhnya tak ada setengah dari tubuhmu. Tapi kau masih memukulnya? Tidakkah kau seperti memukul Yeojja hah?"

Sementara Kyungsoo bergerak panik, merengkuh Baekhyun dan membantunya berdiri dengan benar...sesekali terdengar decakan cemas. Begitu melihat lebam dan luka di sudut bibir namja cantik itu.

"Sudahlah! Lebih baik kau mengantar Baekhyun pulang!" Sela Kyungsoo masih berusaha memapah Baekhyun.

Kai tampak bersungut mendengarnya, tapi kemudian berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo yang terlihat payah merengkuh Baekhyun. Namun selepas kepergian ketiganya dari halaman itu.

.

.

.

Seorang namja tinggi tiba-tiba saja menghadang Shindong. Dalam hati...Ia merutuk diri, tak seharusnya ia lalai dan membiarkan bedebah itu melukai Baekhyun.

"C-Chanyeol" gagap Shindong sambil melangkah mundur ke belakang. Belum sempat Ia menghela nafas lega karna kepergian Kai, Ia kembali merengang ciut begitu Chanyeol yang datang.

"Kau tau?" Desis Chanyeol sembari melangkah santai mendekat. "Ujung rambutnya sekalipun tak pantas untuk kau sentuh!"

Shindong terbelalak, mungkinkah ini berhubungan dengan Baekhyun yang dipukulnya?

"Y-Yeol...aku bisa jelaskan apa yang—

"BRENGSEK!"

 **BUGH! BUAGH...**

"Arrghh...T-tunggu Yeol...aku arght!"

.

..

.

.

* * *

"Jadi...di mana rumahmu?" Tanya Kai untuk ke sekian kalinya...Tapi tetap saja bocah mungil itu hanya diam dengan kepala tertunduk di sisi motor sportnya.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja, ponsel dalam genggaman tangan namja mungil itu berdering cukup keras. Meski demikian...Baekhyun tetap bergeming, tanpa sedikitpun terlihat niat untuk mengangkatnya.

"Yya! angkat telfonmu. Mungkin orang tuamu yang menghubungimu saat ini" Bujuk Kai.

Tapi lagi-lagi Baekhyun diam bak manekin hidup, membuanya terpaksa meraih gadget pink dalam genggaman namja mungil itu. dan mencoba mengangkat panggilan tersebut. namun betapa tekejutnya Ia begitu melihat nama Sehun tertera dalam layar ponsel Baekhyun.

"Yeobbsseyoooo" Jawab Kai sembari melirik namja mungil

" _ **K-Kai?"**_

"Yuhuu...itu aku"

" _ **Kau bersama Baekhyun**_?!" terdengar jelas nada tak terima dari line telfon tersebut, membuat Kai merubah cepat cara bicaranya sebelum menyulut prasangka lain di sini.

"Yya! jangan salah paham...Baekhyun terluka, dan aku hanya ingin mengantarnya pulang. Tapi bocah itu tiba-tiba saja diam seperti patung—

" _ **Di mana kau**_?" sergah Sehun tegas.

"O...m-masih di area parkir"

 **PIP**

Kai berdecak keras, begitu Sehun mematikan line telfon itu secara sepihak. "Aisshh ada apa dengan semua orang di hari ini?" gusarnya seraya menatap Baekhyun jengah.

Tapi tak lama berselang, Sehun datang menghampiri keduanya lalu menangkup pipi bocah mungil yang masih tertunduk itu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang melakukan semua ini Baekhyun?" Tanya Sehun cemas begitu melihat luka di wajah Baekhyun.

"..."

Baekhyun hanya diam, dan berusaha menepis tangan Sehun dari wajahnya.

Kai yang melihatnya hanya menggaruk belakang kepala kikuk, ah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini...tidakkah mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar?

"Baiklah biar aku mengantarmu pulang Xiao Lu" Ujar Sehun kemudian seraya menggenggam jemari lentik itu.

Baekhyun yang kembali mendengar nama asing itu, kembali menyentak kasar genggaman tangan Sehun.

"Aku bukan Xiao Lu!berapa kali ku katakan? Aku bukan Xiao Lu!" Seru Baekhyun sembari melangkah mundur menjauhi Sehun.

Sehun merutuk diri, tak seharusnya ia lepas bicara seperti itu. "Maaf Baek—

"Jangan mendekat ! Sampai kapanpun aku bukan Xiao Lu- milikmu!" Teriak Baekhyun lagi, semakin ketakutan jika melihat tatapan penuh ambisi dari mata tegas itu.

"Baik ...Ku mohon dengarkan—

"Antarkan aku pulang!" Jerit Baekhyun seraya mengguncang lengan Kai, membuat Sehun terdiam melihatnya.

"Y-yya tapi bukankah lebih baik jika Sehun yang mengantarmu pulang?" ucap Kai sembari melirik Sehun kikuk.

Baekhyun tak mau tau...namja mungil itu tetap memaksa menaiki motor Kai, dan duduk manis di belakangnya.

"Y-yya...apa yang kau—

"AYO PULANG!" Sentak Baekhyun sembari memukul helmet Kai.

"Aishh oke oke..."

.

.

Sehun tersenyum getir, melihat siluet mungil itu semakin jauh dari pandangannya.

Tanpa Ia sadari, seorang pemuda yang berdiri di balik pintu itu...sedari tadi mengawasi apa yang terjadi hingga detik ini

"Kau memang Xiao Lu - ku...Baekhyun~ah" Gumam Sehun, masih menatap redup ke depan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sehun sedikit tersentak mendengar suara bass itu, dan hanya menyimpul senyum begitu tau Chanyeol yang datang.

"Siapa yang kau maksud Xiao Lu?!" Tekan Chanyeol lagi.

Sehun kembali tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. "Kau tak perlu tau apapun " Jawab Sehun tanpa beban. Membuat emosi Chanyeol tersulut dan mencengkeram cepat kerah pemuda setinggi dirinya itu

"Brengsek! Siapa Xiao Lu Hah?!"

Sehun melepas kasar cengkeraman tangan Chanyeol dari kerahnya. "Ingatkah kau...aku pernah mengatakan padamu jika aku mencari namja kecil di masa laluku? Aku telah menemukannya...Byun Baekhyun. Dialah Xiao Lu-ku"

"A-apa?" Chanyeol terbelalak nanar. Ya...Chanyeol memang mengigatnya. Karna bagaimanapun Ia pernah berteman baik dengan Sehun, dan sedikit banyak mengetahui masa lalu pemuda itu. Tapi...benarkah Baekhyun adalah Xiao Lu?

"K-kau jangan merebutnya dariku! Dia milikku!" Geram Chanyeol seraya mengepalkan tangan kuat-luat.

Bagai sebuah lelucon...Sehun tertawa lepas mendengarnya. "Bukankah...itu akan lebih sesuai jika aku yang mengatakannya? Baekhyun milikku" Bisik Sehun sebelum akhirnya melangkah pegi, meinggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri mematung dengan tangan terkepal itu.

.

.

* * *

 **Esoknya**

Kedua mata caramel itu semakin berkilat geram melihat Sehun memperlakukan Baekhyun begitu spesial di pagi ini. Lihat! Itu hanya sebatas luka lebam saja...tapi Baekhyun bak tuan muda di mata Sehun.

Tidakkah seharusnya dirinya yang diperlakukan demikian, bahkan Iapun juga terluka di sudut bibirnya. Bukan Baekhyun! Tapi dirinya!

Semua semakin terasa menyakitkan! Mengapa semua orang mencintai Baekhyun? Tak cukupkah Ia memiliki hati Chanyeol? Dan kini Ia benar-benar ingin merampas hati Sehun darinya? Tidak! Ia tak bisa membiarkan Baekhyun bersenang-senang di atas kesakitannya seperti ini.

.

.

"Tunggu di sini, aku akan membawa sesuatu yang hangat untukmu" Ujar Sehun sembari melilitkan syal tebal di leher Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun mengelaknya dan memaksa melilitkannya seorang diri. Sejujurnya ia masih kesal bahkan marah...jika mengingat Sehun kembali memanggilnya 'Xiao Lu'

Baekhyun beralih bangkit dari kursi panjang itu, dan lebih memilih melihat kelopak sakura yang mengapung-apung di atas kolam, bahkan sebagian berbaur bersama salju. Ah! Musim dingin sepertinya memang datang lebih awal.

 **SNAP**

Baekhyun terbelalak panik, begitu tiba—tiba saja seseorang mendorongnya dari belakang, berulang kali Ia mengayunkan kedua tangannya kacau...berusaha menahan tubuh, namun gagal dan...

"A-AHHHH!"

 **BYUURRRRR**

.

"Uhmpfth...To—longh! Uhp..." tangannya berusaha menggapai-gapai ke atas, mencari pegangan. Namun sekeras apapun Ia mencoba...tubuhnya tetap terbenam dalam air. Baekhyun tak tau cara untuk berenang...dan suhu beku yang mengepungnya, membuat tubuhnya makin melunglai lemas di dalam kolam berukura besar itu.

.

.

"B-Baekhyun!..." Sehun berlari panik melihat namja mungil itu merontah payah di dalam air, dengan sigap Ia membuang ranselnya, bersiap menceburkan diri. Namun tiba-tiba saja seseorang namja merangsak cepat, dan mendahuluinya melompat ke dalam air.

' **BYUUUUUURRR'**

Pemuda itu –Park Chanyeol- berenang lebih cepat demi meraih tubuh mungil itu, tak peduli rendahnya suhu air benar-benar serasa ingin membekukkan persendiannya.

"Uhnn..."

"Hei bertahanlah" Bisik Chanyeol begitu mengangkat tubuh mungil itu keluar dari kolam dengan bantuan Sehun, tapi Ia makin terbelalak panik melihat Baekhyun tiba-tiba lunglai begitu saja.

"Baekhyun?"

.

Tanpa peduli sekitarnya bahkan Sehun sekalipun, Ia bergerak sigap menarik tengkuk Baekhyun hingga menengadah. Lalu menekan dagu dan hidung Baekhyun bersamaan sebelum akhirnya menyatukan bibir keduanya demi memberinya nafas buatan.

.

.

"Yya! Kau mendengarku! BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol berulang kali menepuk-nepuk pipi Baekhyun, namun namja mungil itu tak kunjung merespon. Membuatnya begitu kalut, menekan dagu Baekhyun ke bawah... dan kembali menghembuskan nafas buatan untuknya.

"BAEKHYUN!" Teriaknya lagi, kali ini dengan menekan dada namja mungil itu,

Hingga-

"Mpfh...Mm.. Uhukk~ Ugh"

Baekhyun tersedak, dan terbatuk hebat...membuat sebagian air meleleh dari sela-sela bibirnya. Sontak membuat Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil itu dalam sekali tarikan.

"Maaf... Maafkan aku " Bisik Chanyeol terengah-engah

"Ughn..Y—yeolh" Lirih Baekhyun dengan tubuh menggigil kedinginan.

Chanyeol makin mengeratkan dekapannya, dan dalam diam Ia mulai mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat. Menahan amarah untuk sosok yang telah mencelakai Baekhyun hinga seperti ini.

' _ **Ini terlalu jauh... Luhan!'**_ Geramnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sesaat kemudian

"Biar aku melepasnya..."

"T—tidak mau!" Baekhyun kembali menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada, begitu Chanyeol kembali memaksa ingin melepas kemejanya. Keduanya tengah berada di ruang medis saat ini. Dan sungguh! meskipun menggigil seperti ini...namun hanya berdua saja dengan Chanyeol membuat dirinya berdebar hebat hingga sesuatu seperti berdesir panas dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepalanya.

"Kau akan semakin menggigil jika tak melepasnya!" Seru Chanyeol gusar, tak habis pikir dengan sikap keras kepala itu.

"A-aku...aku yang akan melepasnya sendiri" kekeuh Baekhyun, sambil menundukkan ...entahlah wajahnya rasanya juga turut memanas begitu saja.

"Baiklah...cepat lakukan"

"K-kau jangan melihat! B-berbaliklah!" Gugup Baekhyun tersipu, bahkan paras manis itu dipenuhi semburat kemerahan

"Tck! kau hanya membuang waktumu!" Chanyeol mendadak menghempas tubuh mungil itu hingga terbaring begitu saja, dan melepas paksa kancing demi kancing kemeja Baekhyun. Tak peduli Baekhyun meronta bahkan menjerit memekakakkan.

"J-jangan melepasnya! AH! Kau—

"Tck! aku tak sedang memperkosamu jadi diamlah" Ujar Chanyeol dingin, membuat Baekhyun seketika bungkam dan memalingkan wajah ke lain arah.

Diam-diam Chanyeol mengulum senyum geli melihatnya. "Ini lebih baik" Lanjut Chanyeol lagi.

Namun namja tampan itu mengernyit, begitu melihat benda berkilau yang melingkar di leher Baekhyun. Sejak kapan Baekhyun mengenakan benda seperti ini?

"Kau memiliki kalung? Aku tak pernah melihat kau mengenakan ini sebelumnya" Gumam Chanyeol sembari menyentuh liontin kalung itu. Entahlah ia merasa pernah melihat benda berkilau itu, tapi bukan Baekhyun.

"I-ini bukan milikku" Lirih Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol beralih menatapnya begitu lekat.

"Aku menemukannya. Seseorang pasti menjatuhkannya tanpa sengaja...dan aku hanya—

"Lepas kalung itu!" Titah Chanyeol telak, begitu merasakan firasat...benda itu berhubungan dengan Sehun dan Luhan. Dan makin yakin begitu mengingat ia pernah melihat Sehun mengenakannya...terlebih Luhan pun berulang kali mengatakan Baekhyun telah mencuri miliknya yang berharga. Tak salah lagi, kalung ini benar-benar milik Luhan.

"Tapi Yeol—Akh!.." Baekhyun memekik kesal, begitu Chanyeol melepas paksa kalung di lehernya,bahkan semakin salah tingkah kala pemuda itu tetap memaksa melucuti semua pakaianannya itu membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan dengan jarak sedekat itu.  
"Y-Yaackk! Jangan melepasnya semua!"

Jerit Baekhyun, menyadari Chanyeol sama sekali tak mendengar... tetap memakaikan kemeja besar itu ditubuhnya lalu menyeretnya paksa entah kemana.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **BRAAKK**

Tiba-tiba saja pintu ruang musik itu terbanting kasar, dan seorang namja tinggi merangsak begitu saja tanpa melepas genggamannya pada namja mungil di belakangnya.

Sesaat Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangan geram, dan mengumpat begitu menemukan sosok yang Ia cari.

.

.

"APA YANG SEBENARNYA MERASUKIMU HAH?!" Chanyeol menunjuk wajah Luhan dengan telunjuknya, tak ayal beberapa namja di ruangan itu pun membulatkan mata lebar melihatnya. Tak terkecuali Sehun di dalamnya.

Luhan berdecih, dan memandang Chanyeol dengan sinis. "Tch...Sepertinya, Baekhyun benar-benar membuatmu tergila-gila hm? Apa kau mulai mengingkari—

Namja manis itu mendadak bungkam, begitu Chanyeol menggenggam sebuah benda berkilau dan membawaya tepat berada di depan wajahnya.

"Ini milikmu?" Desis Chanyeol. Dan Luhan mulai tergagap melihat benda itu. bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol tau jika kalung itu milikknya. Bahkan Ia sama sekali tak mengatakan pada siapapun tentang benda itu.

"KAU BUTA HANYA KARNA BENDA INI?!" Geram Chanyeol sembari menghempas kasar kalung itu ke lantai, membuat Luhan menatap nanar ke bawah. "Semua ini berakhir Luhan! Jika kau masih bernyali mengancamku... " Chanyeol beralih mendekat dan berbisik lirih. "Aku akan membalasmu lebih dibandingkan foto yang kau curi itu, ah... dengan tubuhmu ini... aku bisa memaksa semua pengikutku untuk menikmatinya" Bisiknya hanya terdengar oleh Luhan, dan semakin menakutkan begitu kedua obsidian itu turut melihat tubuhnya.

"A—andwae!" Teriak Luhan Spontan sambil menyilangkan tangan di dadanya.

Chanyeol menyeringai raut ciut itu, Sesaat ia mengumpat lirih, lalu beralih mencengkeram kerah Sehun.

"Dengar! Baekhyun bukan Xiao Lu! Dia milikku! Jangan sekalipun kau merebutnya dariku Brengsek!" Geramnya, sembari menghempas kasar cengkeramannya.

.

.

Seisi ruanng musik itu mendadak riuh, setelah sebelumnya membisu akibat seorang pemuda tinggi yang tiba-tiba saja mengamuk di dalam kelasnya.

"L-Luhan ... Kau—

"Ne...Akulah Xiao Lu, mengapa kau menyiksaku seperti ini? Mengapa kau tak pernah melihatku?!"

Sehun berjalan gontai ke belakang, dan terduduk lemas sembari meremas kepalanya. Demi apapun itu Ia benar-benar tak ingin mempercayai semua ini.

"..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Yya! bagaimana bisa kau sekasar itu padanya?" Baekhyun menatap lekat punggung pemuda yang masih berjalan di depan sambil menggenggam tangannya itu.

"..."

Chanyeol hanya mengulas senyum tipis, dan tetap menarik namja mungil itu agar tetap berjalan mengikutinya.

"Dia kekasihmu...bahkan kau pernah menciumnya mes—

Baekhyun terdiam begitu Chanyeol mendadak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Menciumnya? Kapan aku melakukannya?" Chanyeol mulai memutar tubuh lalu mengikis jarak begitu dekat dengan wajah Baekhyun, hingga namja mungil itu mendongak ke belakang.

"K-kemarin...aku melihatmu mencium—

"Sejauh ini, aku hanya mencium satu orang saja...dan itu—

 **Chupp**

"Kau.." Bisik Chanyeol setelah mengecup bibir bawah Baekhyun. Lalu berbalik dan kembali menarik Baekhyun untuk melanjutkan langkahnya.

Baekhyun hanya diam tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajah tersipunya apapun itu...kecupan Chanyeol benar-benar serasa membekukan dirinya... terlalu lembut...namun juga terlalu hebat membuat jatungnya berdebar gila. Haruskah ia mempercayainya?

Bahkan Chanyeol masih milik Luhan...bukankah tak seharusnya ia menggenggam tangan kekasih orang seperti ini.

Meski tersipu...Baekhyun mencoba memberanikan diri untuk bebicara lirih. "Luhan kekasihmu...jika dia melihatnya—

"Dia bukan kekasihku"

"N-nee?" Baekhyun mengerjap tak mengerti, sejak kapan Chanyeol mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Luhan?

"Kau tak percaya?" Chanyeol beralih melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di punggung Baekhyun dan berakhir dengan sedikit meremas bahu sempitnya.

bocah manis itu kembali meneguk ludah payah, bahkan Chanyeol hanya meremas bahunya...tapi Ia sudah meremang seperti ini.

"Y-ya...kau p-pasti bercanda denganku" Gagap Baekhyun.

Membuat Chanyeol menyeringai kemudian mendekati telinga Baekhyun untuk berbisik lirih. "Akan kubuktikan.."

"A—apa? AH! Turunkan aku!"

Baekhyun makin menjerit panik begitu Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba mengangkatnya bridal hanya dalam sekali gerakan.

"YACK! PARK CHANYEOL!"

.

.

.

"C—chanyeol! Apa yang kau-

"Pulang..." singkat Chanyeol masih dengan mengulas smirk kala mendudukkan namja mungil itu di atas motor sport nya. Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menutup wajah dengan kesepuluh jarinya, ah... Ia benar-benar malu dengan semua orang yang melihatnya diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Chanyeol

.

.

* * *

"T—turunkan aku!" Jerit Baekhyun, begitu keduanya sampai di halaman sebuah rumah dan Chanyeol tetap memaksa memanggul tubuh mungil itu layaknya karung.

"Tck! Diam saja.." Elak Chanyeol, masih mencoba mendekat. Tapi Baekhyun meninju perutnya hingga bisa melepaskan diri. Lalu berlari menuju pintu rumahnya

 **BUGH**

"Aght! Baekh—

Membuat bocah mungil itu tertawa lepas, dan kembali berlari riang

Tapi...

Langkah mungil itu kembali tersendat, begitu sebuah tangan menahan lengannya.

"YACK—

"Sshh...Biar seperti ini" Gumam Chanyeol sambil menautkan jemari keduanya, menggenggamnya erat... hingga hanya paras tersipu malu itu yang dilihatnya dari sosok mungil di sisinya.

.

.

Bel nirkabel berdentang...

Barulah suara seorang wanita memekik riang dari dalam.

' **CKLEK'**

"Ahhh...kau sudah pulang sayang, .. Ommo! Chanyeol juga di sini" Jaejong melangkah girang ingin memeluk putra kecilnya tapi tersendat begitu Chanyeol juga muncul dari belakang Baekhyun.

Sesaat kemudian Jaejong berlari dan memanggil Yunho dari dasar anak tangga. "Yunhooo ... tak perlu menelfonnya, Chanyeol sudah ada di sini!" Teriaknya sambil sesekali melirik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di seberangnya.

"Ah! Syukurlah kau di sini rupanya...aku baru saja ingin menghubungimu Yeol" Ujar Yunho sembari mengeratkan dasinya,dan berjalan santai ke lantai dasar.

Baekhyun mengernyit...untuk apa kedua orang tuanya berpakaian serapih ini? jangan katakan mereka ingin pergi lagi

" Mengapa Appa dan Eomma berpakaian seperti ini?" Tanya Baekhyun sembari menelisik dan mengendus-endus pakaian kedua orang tuanya.

" Swiss baby... bukankah Eomma sudah mengatakannya eum? karna itu kami ingin meminta Chanyeol untuk menjaga dan menemanimu di rumah ini selama sepekan sayang" Ucap Jaejong seraya membelai kepala Baekhyun.

Namja mungil itu mulai bersungut kesal."Eomma! Apppa! ingin bersenang-senang di sana tanpa Baekhyun?! WAEEE!?"

"Yya! yya!...siapa yang bersenang-senang. Semua tentang bisnis dan itu juga demi dirimu Baekhyun" Lugas Yunho masih dengan merapikan kemejanya

"Tak apa ... kita akan melakukan banyak hal menyenangkan di sini" Ujar Chanyeol tiba-tiba sembari merangkul pundak Baekhyun lalu menyeringai dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Baekhyun meneguk ludah payah melihatnya, demi apapun itu Ia benar-benar mengendus firasat buruk dari seringaian tajam itu.

"Apa itu berarti kau bersedia menjaga uri Baekhyun, Chanyeollie?" Tanya Jaejong antusias.

"Tentu saja dengan senang hati" jawab Chanyeol pasti, membuat pasangan Byun itu tersenyum lebar dan begitu bersemangat mengemas semua persiapan mereka.

Baekhyun tak mampu berkutik selain meratapi kedua pasangan yang terlihat cerah itu... seolah-olah tengah mempersiapkan segala keperluan Honey moon untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

.

.

"Cha...kami pergi. Jangan lupa untuk selalu sarapan mengerti?" pesan Jaejong sebelum akhirnya melambaikan tangan dari dalam mobil. Begitu mesin berat itu meninggalkan kediaman mewah tersebut.

 **GREB**

Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun dan mulai mendekati telinganya

"Sekarang...hanya ada kau dan aku" Bisiknya setengah mendesah.

Wajah baby face itu seketika memerah padam, Baekhyun melepas rengkuhan Chanyeol dan berlari kacau menuju kamarnya. Membuat Chanyeol semakin menyimpul seringai tajam ... penuh arti.

.

.

.

.

 **CKLEK**

"Yya! mengapa kau selalu menghindariku huh?!" Chanyeol memaksa masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun dan mengunci pintu itu dalam sekali gerakan.

"M-mau apa kau?!" Seru Baekhyun gusar sembari menyembunyikan tubuhnya di bawah selimut tebalnya.

"Kau ingin aku pergi? Baiklah aku pulang" Ucap Chanyeol sembari berjalan mengendap-endap ke sisi kanan ranjang Baekhyun.

"T-Tunggu! Bukan itu yang ku—

Baekhyun membulatkan mata lebar begitu tak melihat Chanyeol di depan pintunya, mungkinkah namja itu benar-benar pergi. Dengan panik Baekhyun menyibak selimut dan berteriak keras.

"CHANYEOL!"

"Hn.."

Namun betapa terkejutnya Ia begitu mendengar suara bass itu, bahkan rasanya terlalu dekat. Baekhyun menoleh ke samping, dan...

 **Chupp**

Seketika itu pula, Sebuah kecupan mendarat lembut di bibir cherrynya, tak pelak ...wajah itupun berangsur merona. Bahkan terlalu manis dengan bibir bawah yang digigit itu.

"Kau takut jika aku pergi hn?" kekeh Chanyeol semakin mengikis jarak dengan namja mungil itu.

"J-jangan menciumku! Luhan akan marah jika melihat—

"Berapa kali ku katakan, Dia bukan kekasihku Baek"

Baekhyun mendelik" B-bohong!"

"Huh? Jadi aku benar-benar harus membuktikannya padamu? Geurrae...dengan senang hati"

Chanyeol menghempas paksa tubuh mungil itu di ranjang, hingga membuatnya telentang tanpa bisa berkutik. Tapi jeritannya pecah seketika begitu Chanyeol menenggelamkan kepala di ceruk lehernya.

"HYAA! A-Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Apa lagi? tentu saja memberi bukti padamu" Jawab Chanyeol santai sembari mengecupi garis leher Baekhyun, membuat bocah mungil itu panik bukan kepalang dan meronta-ronta payah di bawahnya.

"Aahnn~ A-aku...ngh! AKU PERCAYA!" Teriak Baekhyun sembari mendorong jidat Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya. "S-sangat percaya! T-tak perlu membuktikannya!"

Chanyeol hanya menatapnya dingin, membuatnya semakin mengerjap gelisah dan berusaha meraba-raba tepian ranjang ingin mencari pegangan untuk bangkit. Ia tak mengerti! Terlalu tak mengerti! Mengapa jantungnya kembali berdentum dua kali lebih cepat hanya dengan melihat wajah stoic itu.

"A-aku ingin menonton Tv saja!" Gugup Baekhyun seraya mendorong dada Chanyeol, lalu melompat dari ranjang.

Namun belum sempat kakinya memijak lantai, Chanyeol telah lebih dulu menangkap perutnya hingga membuatnya terduduk di atas pangkuan namja tampan itu.

"Bukankah lebih baik jika menghabiskan waktu di sini saja?" Bisik Chanyeol sembari mengendus tengkuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meremang, dan meremas kuat-kuat lengan yang kini masih memeluk perutnya. Demi apapun itu...Chanyeol benar-benar membuat tubuhnya gila jika menyentuhnya seperti ini.

"Nnhh~ T-tunggu! Jangan m-macam-macam! Aku~ampfthhh... mmpth!" Baekhyun terbelalak lebar, begitu Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya dan meraup bibirnya dari belakang. Apapun itu tubuhnya benar-benar lunglai kala belahan merah itu melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya dengan intens dan menuntut. Bahkan Baekhyun tak sadar, tangan kokoh itu perlahan turun ke bawah dan menurunkan zipper celananya dengan perlahan.

Baekhyun berjengit terkejut, ia berusaha mendorong dada Chanyeol namun lemas dan melenguh keras begitu Chanyeol mengeluarkan genitalnya dari celah celananya dan meremasnya lembut. Chanyeol beralih melepas tautan bibir keduanya, membuat Baekhyun bersandar di pundaknya dan mendesah sensual dengan kepala mendongak ke atas.

"Ahm! AH! A—APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! Y—yeolh! Ahnn!" Jerit Baekhyun panik, seraya menatap horor tangan yang masih nekat meremas bagian privatnya itu.

Ah Sial! ia terjebak!

Dan Chanyeol... tentu menikmati waktu berdua seperti ini.

"Pejamkan matamu...kau akan lebih menikmati ini" Bisik Chanyeol sembari mengurut genital mungil itu lebih intens dan lebih kuat.

Dan benar saja Baekhyun semakin hebat melenguh dengan mata terpejam, bahkan tubuh mungil itupun kian menggigil dia atas pangkuannya.

"Ahn!~ Ahhh...K-kau! Ah..." Baekhyun menggeleng frustasi, Ingin berontak...namun remasan Chanyeol terlampau hebat melumpuhkan akal sehatnya. Membuatnya kembali mendesah tak terkendali hingga membuatnya reflek membuka lebih lebar kedua kakinya, membiarkan pemuda itu makin liar mengerjai tubuh lemasnya. Bahkan Baekhyun tak tau...kapan Chanyeol menanggalkan celana seragamnya ... hingga hanya menyisakan under wear seperti ini saja.

"Lihat ke depan..." Bisik Chanyeol sembari menggigit telinga namja cantik itu.

Baekhyun yang masih menengadah di atas pundaknya, berusaha payah untuk menegakkan wajah dan melihat ke depan, dan...

 **Blush**

Wajah sayu itu merona hebat, begitu melihat pantulan dirinya dari sebuah cermin. Bahkan Baekhyun tak percaya itu dirinya. Duduk di pangkuan seseorang dengan kaki mengangkang lebar, dan tubuh sekebas itu karna peluh. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya berdebar melainkan pada genitalnya yang menyeruak keluar dari celah under wearnya, dan diremas penuh sensual oleh namja di belakangnya. Seolah Chanyeol tengah memeras percum yang mulai merembas dari ujungnya.

"Jangan menggodaku dengan wajah seperti itu...atau~

Chanyeol menarik genital mungil itu tanpa peringatan. Dan—

"AHH!" Baekhyun menjerit binal

"Aku akan benar-benar memakanmu" Lanjut Chanyeol lagi, sembari menjilat pundak Baekhyun yang mulai terkespose. pemuda itu benar-benar menyiakan kesempatan, ia bergerak cepat memutar posisi dan membuat namja mungil itu telentang pasrah di bawahnya.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajah ke samping. Tak sanggup menahan debaran gila itu kala melihat pemuda kini yang setengah menduduki pahanya. Sial! Lai-lagi Ia tak bisa melawannya...apa yang salah dengan dirinya kali ini? bukankah sudah jelas... semua gerak gerik pemuda itu. Tapi mengapa tubuhnya seakan takluk begitu saja...dengan sentuhan Chanyeol.

"Oh ya kau itu—

Chanyeol menggangungkan kalimatnya sembari membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya, kedua obsidiannya pun semakin lekat menatap namja mungil di bawahnya, membuat Baekhyun semakin salah tingkah di buatnya.

"Padahal dulu tak dapat melakukannya..." Chanyeol membuang asal kemejanya.

"Tapi sekarang kau telah belajar bagaimana cara mencium dengan mulut terbuka" Lanjutnya lagi sembari kembali memenjarakan Baekhyun dengan lengan kokohnya.

Namja mungil itu hanya diam, berusaha keras menahan degup jantungnya. Bahkan hingga Chanyeol menyatukan bibir keduanya...Baekhyun tetap diam dan pasrah Chanyeol menguasai dirinya kali ini.

' _ **Kita itu hanya berciuman...tapi mengapa tubuhku menjadi panas seperti ini?'**_ Ujar Baekhyun dalam hati, seraya manatap sayu pemuda yang menyingkirkan helaian rambut pirangnya dari wajah basahnya.

' _ **Aku men**_ _ **yukainya**_ _ **? Itu mustahil'**_ Baekhyun masih menggumam dalam hatinya, dan menghela nafas nyaman saat namja tampan itu mencium lama keningnya.

Tapi sesaat kemudian Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, begitu Chanyeol menekan dagunya dan kembali mencium bibir basahnya. "Mmmh..."

' _ **Tapi mungkin hal itu benar...aku men**_ _ **yukai**_ _ **namja ini'**_ Batin Baekhyun lagi, sembari menengadahkan kepalanya...membiarkan Chanyeol menciumnya lebih dalam dan menuntut. Tangannya pun tergerak secara perlahan ke atas, dan mengalungkan keduanya di leher jenjang itu.

.

.,

.

.

"Uhmppfth... ti—dakh...Yeolh...arght Sa-kith!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja memekik begitu Chanyeol semakin menindih kuat tubuhnya di ranjang, dan memaksa menusukkan dua jari panjang itu ke dalam rektumnya.

Berulang kali Ia meronta bangkit...namun semakin Ia berontak, semakin kuat pula Chanyeol mencengkeram sebelah pahanya hingga tertekuk ke atas. Oh sungguh! Wajahnya semakin memerah padam dengan posisi memalukan seperti ini.

"A-Arghh! Jangan memasukkannya...ahhn~" jerit Baekhyun sambil mencakar-cakar punggung Chanyeol, kala satu ruas jari besar itu berhasil melesak masuk ke dalam liangnya.

"..." Chanyeol hanya menatapnya sesaat...tapi kemudian, kembali melesakkan sisa jari yang terisia, bahkan hingga menambahkan satu jari lainnya dan menggerakkannya keluar masuk dengan perlahan...membuat Baekhyun makin menggelinjang, dan makin menjerit histeris karna perih.

Hanya jarinya saja...Baekhyun sudah seberisik ini, bagaimana jika milikknya yang melesak di dalam sana. Pikir Chanyeol.

"Ackhh! He-hentikhaan! Ah!..Ngh~"

"Aku tak akan peduli, meski kau menjerit hingga suaramu habis"

Baekhyun meringis nyeri. "M-mwoo? Mmhh! Ahh!...nnn~ Kau memperkosaku ahh! Akk~"

"Itu benar" Jawab Chanyeol santai, masih terus menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk mencoba menemukan sweet spot namja mungil itu.

Namun tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun menggeleng kasar, dan mendorong kuat dada Chanyeol untuk menjauh.

"Aku bukan mainanmu Park!" Gertak Baekhyun dengan tatapan menghunus tajam, mungkin Ia memang percaya jika Chanyeol tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Luhan, tapi masih lekat dalam ingatannya...Chanyeol pernah mengatakan dirinya hanya sekedar mainan. Ya! Baekhyun sama sekali tak melupakan itu.

Chanyeol menatap getir. "Aku tak mungkin berdebar sekencang ini hanya untuk mainan Baek!"

 **DEG**

"Apa kau masih tak menyadarinya?"

"M-Menyadari apa?!" Sungut Baekhyun sembari memalingkan wajah.

Chanyeol berdecak keras. "Aisshh Jinjja!"

"Ahmmmpfth! T-tunggu!...Ah! J-jangan lagih...Argghh! AAAHHH!"

Baekhyun kembali menggelinjang resah, begitu Chanyeol mencium bibirnya dan makin bringas menusukkan ketiga jarinya. Hingga tiba-tiba saja tubuh mungil itu melengkung ke atas...saat ujung jari itu menekan prostatnya di dalam sana.

"Hebat...kau klimaks hanya dengan jariku saja" Chanyeol menyeringai takjub, sembari menjilat sensual kedua jarinya yang dipenuhi cairan rektum itu.

"Nnghh...hhh...a-apa yang kau lakukan...hh, bahkan kita bukan siapa-siapa" Engah Baekhyun sembari menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

membuat Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, dan kembali merunduk untuk menjilat sperma bercampur peluh di dada yang masih kembang kempis itu.

"Nae kkeoha ja (Be mine)" Bisik Chanyeol sembari menyingkirkan kedua tangan Baekhyun dari wajahnya, lalu menggenggamnya dan membawanya ke setiap sisi kepala namja cantik itu.

Semakin gila...

Chanyeol benar-benar akan mencabut paksa jantungnya dengan semua sentuhan dan bisikkan itu.

Baekhyun tak mampu mengucap sekecap katapun, hanya menggigit bibir tersipu dan mengerjap polos. lagi dan lagi.. Membuat Chanyeol kembali berdecak gemas... menggodanya meraup kembali bibir mungil itu. seolah benar-benar ingin memakannya dalam sekali telan.

"Ahmmph.. Yeolhfth! Mmmh~ MMMM!"

.

.

.

"Nnnh~ Ahhhsss"

Jemari lentik itu meraba-raba kasar cover bed di bawahnya, dan mencengkeramnya kuat-kuat begitu menemukan pegangan untuk diremas. Ia benar-benar lunglai lemas dengan semua rangsangan Chanyeol. Tubuh putih mulusnyapun dipenuhi bercak merah yang kontras, dan banyak tersebar di sekitar leher dan perutnya. Bahkan Baekhyun tak tau, berapa kali Ia menyentak klimaks hanya karna hisapan dan gigitan Chanyeol saja.

"Aahhh!" Baekhyun kembali menggeliat tak tenang begitu Chanyeol menjilati twinballs miliknya dan berakhir dengan hisapan kuat di garis selangkangnya hingga meninggalkan spot merah yang cukup besar di bagian itu.

"U-uhh...j-jangan di situ Ahss!" panik Baekhyun kala pemuda tampan itu mulai menjilati pangkal genitalnya .. terus naik hingga mencapai lubang kecil di ujungnya.

Tapi Chanyeol mengabaikannya, tetap menjilat sensual ujung genital yang telah memerah bahkan terlihat bengkak itu. tak hanya itu Chanyeolpun mulai menusuk-nusuk lubang kecil itu dengan lidahnya, memberi hisapan Kuat seakan menyesap habis semua precum yang keluar.

Biarlah berlebih..

Terlalu lama menunggunya..

dan menyentuh Baekhyun seperti ini, tentu bukan main lagi hasrat itu.

"Ti—dakhh! J-jangan menghisap—AHHHH!" Tubuh Baekhyun kembali menggelinjang begitu seperma kembali menyeruak keluar dari ujung genitalnya.

 **Gulp**

"Manis..." Gumam Chanyeol sembari menjilat sari Baekhyun yang masih tersisa di sudut bibirnya. Sontak namja mungil itupun semakin merona panas dibuatnya,

Tanpa melepas seringai di sudut bibirnya, Chanyeol kembali membuat Baekhyun memekik payah dengan menekuk kedua kaki Baekhyun dan sedikit mengangkat pinggulnya ke atas, hingga memperlihatkan rektum merah merekah bahkan berkedut sensual itu.

Baekhyun meronta panik! Oh demi apapun itu! Chanyeol membuat posisinya sangat memalukan jika seperti ini. meski benar...Chanyeol telah melihatnya telanjang bulat, tapi sungguh!Ia benar-benar tak ingin Chanyeol melihat seluruh bagian tubuhnya hingga sedetail ini.

"J-jangan melihatnya!" Gusar Baekhyun berusaha menggapai-gapai ke depan ingin menutupi rektumnya...tak tahan Chanyeol hanya memandanginya sambil menyeringai sebodoh itu.

Tapi belum sempat Ia melakukannya, jeritannya tiba-tiba saja pecah begitu saja...saat Chanyeol menyibak buttnya lebih lebar, dan menghisap kuat lubang kecil yang masih berkedut hebat itu.

"Aaaaahhh! Unghh! A-pha yang...ah! akkh!..Andwaeehh!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun terengah payah, namun belum usai Ia menstabilkan deru nafasnya. Namja mungil itu kembali tercekat begitu sadar...sesuatu yang besar dan keras serasa menekan rektumnya.

"Rileks Baek" Bisik Chanyeol sembari mengusap paha Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Y-Yeol...A-ku tak mau! hks... s-sampai di sini—

"I love you..."

 **DEG**

Bagai tersihir dengan bisikan itu, tubuh Baekhyun kembali melemas begitu saja. Entahlah...Chanyeol benar-benar hebat membuatnya lunglai seperti ini. bahkan namja mungil itu hanya diam memandaginya dan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya...membiarkan pemuda itu membuka lebih lebar kedua kakinya.

.

.

"P-pelan! Argh...tunggu! nnh! TUNGGU YEOL!"

Chanyeol menghela nafas...mendengar Baekhyun kembali meronta saat Ia berusaha menekan penisnya lebih kuat. Bahkan...ujungnyapun belum melesak ke dalam... tapi Baekhyun sudah serusuh ini. meski demikian Ia tetap menahan diri dan menunggunya dengan sabar...hingga Baekhyun benar-benar siap menerima tubuhnya.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan perlahan" Chanyeol mulai menangkup pipi Baekhyun dan menatap teduh kedua manic coklatnya, mencoba meyakinkan.

Dan benar saja, Baekhyun tampak luluh dan merangkul leher Chanyeol, begitu pemuda itu kembali memposisikan penisnya tepat di bibir rektumnya.

"Lemaskan tubuhmu..."Bisik Chanyeol lagi, membuat Baekhyun mengangguk lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik dada bidang itu. Namun bersamaan dengan itu pula...Chanyeol menyusupkan sebelah tangannya di pinggul Baekhyun, sedikit mengangkatnya dan...

 **BLESHH**

Hanya dengan sekali hentak, penis besar itu melesak masuk. Sedikit mudah karna saliva yang membuatnya lumas

Sesaat Baekhyun terbelalak lebar dengan tubuh melengkung ke atas, hingga sedetik kemudian...jeritannya pecah kala rasa perih yang tajam itu berdenyut nyata di bagian rektumnya. Chanyeol benar-benar serasa membelah tubuhnya hanya dalam sekali hujam.

"ARRGGHH! S-SAKIITH! AARGHT!SHIT! INI SANGAT SAKIT!" umpat Baekhyun smebari mencengkeram lengan Chanyeol, bahkan sebagian kukunya hingga menancap di lengan kokoh itu

Chanyeol menatap getir begitu melihat darah merembas dari tautan tubuh keduanya hingga mengalir di pangkal penisnya, bahkan menetes mengotori cover bed bercorak soft pink itu. meski demikian...sesuatu tengah membesar dalam hatinya, melihat darah itu. tidakkah itu berarti...dirinya satu-satunya pria pertama yang menyentuh dan memiliki Baekhyun seutuhnya.

"K-keluarkan! Arghht! Hiks...sakith Yeolh" Baekhyun mulai terisak lirih...sembari menatap Chanyeol pias.

"Ssshh...sakitnya hanya sebentar..." Tenang Chanyeol sembari menangkup pipi Baekhyun dan mencium lama keningnya. "Percayalah padaku.." Lanjut Chanyeol lagi sembari menarik keluar penisnya dengan perlahan hingga menyisakan ujungnya saja di dalam rektum Baekhyun. Sesekali Ia berdecak gemas, melihat namja mungil itu mendesisi perih karna organ yang tertarik keluar itu. Ah! Baekhyun benar-benar menggemaskan

"J-jangan bergerak.." Pinta Baekhyun sembari menahan dada Chanyeol, tapi pemuda itu tak menghiraukannya ... tetap kembali menghujamkan miliknya ke dalam rektum yang telah dipenuhi darah itu.

"Arrghht! Sakith...! Ah! Henti—khan! Aarrghhtttt!" Baekhyun terus meronta kesakitan, kala Chanyeol menggerakkan penis itu keluar masuk secara perlahan. Apanya yang sebentar? Bahkan ini sangat sakit! terlalu sakit...hingga rasanya rektumnya benar-benar hancur karna benda besar itu.

.

.

"AAAANGHH!"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja memekik keras dengan tubuh menggigil...begitu ujung genital besar itu menekan titik kejutnyadi dalam sana.

Membuat Chanyeol menyeringai. Lalu kembali menggerakkan penis nya keluar masuk lebih kuat...sembari mengingat letak prostat itu. Tak ayal...Baekhyun semakin vokal mendesah nikmat dan menggeliat liar di bawahnya,

.

.

"AH!...Mmmmhhah! Akk~...Ahh! Ahh...Yeollieh!" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala kasar ke kanan dan ke kiri. Begitu genital itu semakin intens dan kuat memenuhi lubang analnya. Membuatnya reflek meremas-remas dadanya sendiri...namun dengan cepat Chanyeol menepisnya, dan menggantinya dengan hisapan dan gigitan sensualnya

"Nik—math Baekh" Lenguh Chanyeol masih terus menggerakkan miliknya keluar masuk lalu menjilati nipple itu dengan rakus, bahkan kini sebelah tangannya tampak menyusup ke bawah ... turut meremas-remas paha Baekhyun. Membuat namja mungil makin menggeliat binal di bawahnya.

"Nnhh...Aaah! F-fasterhh! Ahh! M-more..Yeolh! Ah! Akh! AHHH!"

Baekhyun kembali memekik keras begitu Chanyeol menekuk sebelah kakinya dan menghujam miliknya lebih bringas, membuat tubuh mungil itu terhentak-hentak ke atas karna kasarnya gerakkan itu.

"AH!...Ahh! YEOL! Ahhhhnnn! ...ahakkk~" Baekhyun frustasi meremas surai pirangnya sendiri. Apapun itu...Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya melayang dengan hentakkan sekasar itu. Merasa nyeri namun juga nikmat dalam waktu bersamaaan, hingga tiba-tiba saja tubuh mungil itu melengkung ke atas, bahkan Baekhyun semakin mencengkeram erat bantalnya hingga kuku-kuku lentik itu memutih pasi kala sesuatu di dalam perut itu serasa menyetak ingin keluar.

Satu hentakkan kuat...dan..

"AAAAHHHHH! YEOL—AHTT!"

Baekhyun terpejam lunglai dengan nafas terengah-engah...begitu cairan hangat itu kembali menyeruak dari ujung genitalnya, mengotori tubuh keduanya hingga benar-benar lengket.

"Ugh! B—baekh!"

Namun tak berselang lama...kedua caramel eyes itu kembali terbelalak, saat sesuatu yang panas menyentak kuat dalam perutnya. Membuatnya merintih payah...karna semburan bertubi-tubi itu, hingga membuat perutnya benar-benar terasa penuh dengan sperma itu

.

.

"U-Uhnnn...Yeolh hh" Rintih Baekhyun lagi...bersiap untuk jatuh tertidur.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur hn? Ini belum selesai Baek"

"A-Ah! NNH! C-Cukuuphh!...A-aku! AH! AAHHHHTTT!"

.

.

.

,

 **t.b.c**

 **hohohoho... Gloomy hadir bawa ch 10 ... panjang kaaan...cepetkan updatnya**

 **chapter ini...**

 **Jadi Review jusseyoo, jika sayang sama Gloomy dan pengen Gloomy update cepet.**

 **Ga review... ga ada update HIKS**

 **Okaaayy**

 **Silakan Invite IG ; gloomy_rosemary**

 **Bagi yg ingin tau kapan update**

 **dan untuk:**

 **ark chan2 , dandelionleon, rismaaa45 , restikadena90, veraparkhyun , LightPhoenix614, SHINeexo, neniFanadicky, Yana Sehunn , baekkachu09 , Baek61, ChanBaekGAY , smmgsyww , blankyoss , chanyeolparklove, mutianafsulm, Ricon65, AdisKMH, Loey761 , CY PARK, BaekheeChanlove , hunhanshin, XianLie92, astia631, exobbabe , ambar istrinya suho, ParkBaeko, RatedMLovers614 , hulas99 , Chanbaeknaena, Nara614, MadeDyahD , chanbaek1597 , indiv 321, Hyo luv ChanBaek , baeeki6104, winter park chanchan , MeAsCBHS , SuperSupreme61 , kinkinkin1204, twinkellittlestar, Tiffanyoktavia9, kim kai , BananaOhbanana, jjaeseopj , meanieismylifeu, buny puppy, Eun810, shabrinaZ14 , hananachan , byunbaekra, kaisooxoxo, byunlovely , shindorogudick , attxxya , byunbaekra , Chanyeolliee, AlexandraLexa , sehunluhan0905, hulas99, derpwhiteboy, Anhwa, gajah cantik, caesarpoo , Dodio347 , dwi yuliantipcy , Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Cynta533 , aeriaa, baek55, ohxoho, realoey614 , selepy , rimadwis , xxrealpsxx , lee da rii , Alivia625 , Byunexo , bbysmurf, micopark , ay , nisahyun, sarahriyad04 , byyunnamal , Chanbaek769 , dan All Guest**

 **Terima kasih sudah review di ch sebelumnya**

 **Jangan lupa review lagi**

 **Saraanghaaaaaaaaaaaaaaee**

 **Annyeooooooongggggggggggggggg**


	11. Chapter 11

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast : Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Kyungsoo,** **2MIN,** **YunJae**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** ** _cerita ini pure milik Cupid Kyumin alias Gloomy Rosemary_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Previous Chapter**

.

"U-Uhnnn... Yeolh hh" Rintih Baekhyun lagi...bersiap untuk jatuh tertidur.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur hn? Ini belum selesai Baek"

"A-Ah! NNH! C-Cukuuphh!...A-aku! AH! AAHHHHTTT!"

.

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

 **~Love Sick~**

 **YAOI**

FANFICTION

RATED M

 **GLOOMY ROSEMARY**

* * *

.

.

"Baekhyun~ah"

Lagi, Pemuda tampan itu kembali menghela nafas berat di atas sandaran sofa marunnya. Meski kedua mata tajam terpejam, namun...bibir itu tak pernah luput memanggil satu nama.

Ya, hanya satu nama. Milik seorang yang kerap membuatnya merindu,bahkan semakin menjatuhkannya dalam alasan untuk mencintai sosok itu.

Namun, Seseorang yang lain telah mengacaukan segalanya. Menghempas semua kesempatan untuk memiliki bocah mungil itu. Bahkan, semakin jauh dari pandangannya.

"Tch!" Sehun tersenyum kecut, sembari memijit pelipis kanannya.

Tidakkah, kenyataan selalu menyakitkan?

Baekhyun bukanlah masa lalu yang selama ini dicarinya, Dia bukan Xiao Lu kecilnya!

Meski nyatanya, hingga saat ini... Baekhyun sepertinya telah merampas hatinya. Bahkan telah bertahta di dalam sana

Pemuda itu beralih meraih ponselnya. Bermaksud menghubungi Baekhyun. Persetan jika Chanyeol bersama namja mungil itu saat ini. Ah sial! semakin Ia menahan diri... semakin ingin pula dirinya melihat Baekhyun.

Satu senyum terkembang sempurna, sebelum akhirnya nada sambung mengalun dalam line tersebut. ah sungguh...Sehun bisa membayangkan bagaimana sura riang nan lembut itu menyapa pendengarannya kelak.

.

.

.

 **Sementara itu di tempat lain**

"Aggh! Hhah AHT!... C-cukuphh! Nnnn~hh" Jemari lentik itu makin mencengkeram kuat cover bed di bawahnya. Begitu gerakan sosok yang kini mengerjai tubuhnya kian menggila bahkan hingga membuat tubuh mungil itu menggelepar liar.

Entah berapa kali, menyentak klimaks, dan entah pula..berapa kali ia merengek bahkan menjerit agar Chanyeol berhenti. Namun tetap saja semua seakan terabai. Hingga suaranya habis sekalipun... Chanyeol rasanya tak akan puas memanjakan nafsunya sendiri.

 **DRRTTT...DRRRTTT**

Keduanya sempat terbelalak terkejut, begitu ponsel Baekhyun bergetar keras di atas meja nakas. Tapi, Masih saja tak membuat Chanyeol lengah, untuk memberi jeda ... lebih-lebih bersedia menghentikan hujamannya.

"Ah!... Agg~..P-phonsel—kuhh!"

"Biarkan saja" Gumam Chanyeol santai, seraya mengangkat sebelah kaki Baekhyun demi memperdalam tusukannya.

Baekhyun mengumpat lirih, tetap berusaha bangkit untuk menekan perut Chanyeol. Tak peduli tubuh mungilnya masih terhentak kasar karna gerakan Chanyeol.

"B-bagaimana...ah!..Nn~ jika Appah .. hhah.. M-menelfhon.. Uhmp! Ah... akkh~"

"Mustahil Appamu menelfon selarut ini"

Baekhyun kembali mengumpat lebih keras, Ia beralih meraih bantal secara serampangan untuk dipeluknya erat-erat, meski nyatanya tubuhnya masih disetubuhi dengan posisi menyamping.

"Agh! Uhmp!.. Mmmh!.. AMMH!" Baekhyun makin membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal , berusaha meredam jeritannya dalam gumpalan lembut itu.

membuat simpul senyum, samar-samae terulas tipis di bibir Chanyeol. Ah...Demi apapun itu, tidakkah Baekhyun benar-benar sangat menggemaskan? Bahkan terlalu menggoda untuk terus dinikmati seperti ini.

Tapi getaran gadget pink itu benar-benar mengusiknya, Chanyeol bergerak sigap meraih ponsel tersebut dan menyeringai tajam begitu tau...Sehun yang menelfon.

 ** _("Baekhyun~ah... kau belum tidur? aku hanya ingin—_**

"Mengapa kau sangat mengganggu sekali...hn?" Kekeh Chanyeol. yakin sosok dalam line telfon itu benar terperanjat setelah ini.

 ** _("Chanyeol? Kau—)_**

"A—ACKH! P—pelan Yeolh! AHH! Anghhh!"

.

.

.

* * *

Sehun terbelalak lebar mendengar desahan binal itu, ah sungguh Ia mengenalnya bahkan sangat-sangat mengenalnya,

 ** _("Enghhh... Chaaanh!")_**

tak pernah sekalipun Ia berharap, suara yang kerap dirindukannya itu... menjerit bahkan mendesah untuk nama namja lain selain dirinya. Sehun meremas gadget hitam itu, masih saja desahan Baekhyun mengalun di dalamnya. Tak perlu dilugaskanpun Ia tau... Apa yang Chanyeol lakukan pada anak itu.

Tapi mengapa?

Mengapa Baekhyun harus bersamanya?

Bahkan melakukan semua hal itu bersamanya?

Mengapa bukan dirinya?

"ARRGHHHH!" Geram Sehun seraya menutup kasar panggilan itu. Bahkan begitu geram ingin membanting ponselnya sendiri.

Namun tiba-tiba—

 **DRRRRT...DRRRRT**

Ia berjengit terkejut. Begitu ponsel hitamnya bergetar dan nama Luhan tertera di dalamnya.

Tak biasanya..

Bahkan ini terlalu larut, untuk Luhan menghubunginya seperti ini.

"Luhan—

" **Ah! Kau temannya?"**

Sehun mengernyit , begitu mendengar bukan suara Luhan yang menjawab... melainkan pria asing yang berbicara dalam telfon tersebut. "Teman?" Sahut Sehun makin tak mengerti. Samar-samar Ia merasa cemas, jika sosok asing itu melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Luhan

" **Aiissh...siapapun kau, aku hanya menghubungi pemilik nomor teratas dalam kontaknya. Anak ini mabuk berat di tempatku. Cepatlah kemari, dan bawa Dia pulang. Karna aku akan menutup Barku 10 menit lagi"**

Sehun makin terkesiap mendengarnya, "B-Bar?!"

" **Oho! Kau tau Bar di ujung Apgeujong bukan? Itu tempatku—**

" ** _Nnghh~ be-ri satu gelas lagi Ahh—Jjusshhiiii! PPALIYYA!_** "

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara lain menyela pembicaraan keduanya, dan Sehun tau...itu memang Luhan.

" **Kau mendengarnya? Cepatlah kemari...sebelum bocah ini semakin menggila di sini"**

PIP

Tanpa menyahut apapun, Sehun beralih cepat memutus line telfon tersebut...lalu menyambar jaket dan kunci mobil di meja. Apapun itu, Ia benar-benar tak pernah menduga namja manis bertubuh mungil itu akan berbuat hingga sejauh ini.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Beberapa Saat kemudian**

"APA!? Kau masih pelajar huh?" Pria kekar itu tampak berjengit terkejut begitu menelisik benda pengenal dalam ransel Luhan. "Yya! tak seharusnya kau berada di tempat seperti ini" Lanjutnya lagi, seraya menepuk-nepukkan kartu pelajar itu di kepala Luhan.

"Unggh~ _Wae Useo?!_ (Mengapa kau tertawa?!)" Teriak namja mungil itu, terlalu payah mengangkat kepalanya hingga kembali terkapar di atas meja bar.

"Aku tidak tertawa! Kau—

Pintu utama terbuka, dan detik itu pula...senyum pemilik Bar tersebut berangsur sumringah. "Akan kukemas semua barangmu, saatnya kau pulang Tuan kecil" Ucap pemilik bar, seraya memungut satu per satu isi ransel Luhan dan merapikan kemeja namja mungil itu.

"Kau mengusirku?!" Seru Luhan tak terima. "Aku masih sanggup membayar semua minuman—

"Luhan... hentikan _"_

Luhan sedikit berjengit, dan mulai mencoba bangkit untuk memalingkan tubuh. Namun seketika itu pula Luhan memekik pening, bahkan tubuhnya pun kini nyaris terbanting karna limbung.

 **GREB**

Namun Sehun lebih cepat menangkapnya, sebelum tubuh ringkih itu benar-benar menghantam meja bar.

"Pulang... " Bisik Sehun lirih.

Sesaat Luhan tampak menggeliat dalam pelukannya, lalu terkikik kecil. "Ini seperti—suara Sehuuun" Gumamnya sembari melirik ke atas, dan makin tertawa lepas begitu menyentuh wajah Sehun.

"ini memang aku" Jawab Sehun tegas, Ia sedikit mengeratkan rengkuhannya dan mencoba membimbing Luhan untuk berjalan.

Namun namja mungil itu tampak memberatkan langkahnya, dan menatap Sehun tajam.

"Bo—hoong! ... Sehuuub ti—dak mungkin menjemputku. Dia sudah muak melihat wajahku! Ahahaha.. Bohong! BOHOONG!" Luhan melepas rengkuhan Sehun, lalu berputar-putar sambil meracau tak terkendali.

Membuat pemuda tinggi di hadapannya, tampak menunduk dalam. Sehun tau...semua memang salahnya, hingga membuat Luhan sekacau ini.

 **Flash Back...**

" _Luhan_ _...Kau—_

" _Ne..._ _Akulah Xiao Lu, mengapa kau menyiksaku seperti ini? Mengapa kau tak pernah melihatku?!"_

 _Sehun berjalan gontai ke belakang, dan terduduk lemas sembari meremas kepalanya. Demi apapun itu Ia benar-benar tak ingin_ _percaya_

" _..."_

" _Lihat aku!" Luhan melangkah mendekat,dan mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat._ _Tak bisa terima jika respon yang dilihatnya akan sepahit ini_

" _..." Namun Sehun bergeming, tak mengucap sepatah katapun. Selain tertunduk dan meremas kepalanya sendiri. Membuat namja manis itu makin kebas dengan perasaan sesaknya._

" _A-aku Xiao Lu" Ratap Luhan lagi._

" _Ku mohon tinggalkan aku sendiri Luhan"_

 _Sehun memang membuka suara, tapi haruskah Ia mengatakan kalimat itu? Di saat harapan itu semakin menyeruak. Tapi hatinya dihempas begitu saja?...Sehun menginginkannya pergi?_

" _W-wae?! B-bukankah kau mencari Xiao Lu?! AKU XIAO LU! Bukan BAEKHYUN TAPI AKU!"_

 ** _BRAKK_**

" _TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI!_ _LUHAN!"_ _Teriak Sehun kalap._

" _Kau muak denganku?"_

" _..."_

 _Tak ada jawaban,_ _seakan masih tak ingin percaya... tapi Ia pun merasa bersalah. Hingga tak mampu terbaca... raut apa yang harus Ia tunjukkan saat ini_

 _Luhan menunjukkan kalung miliknya, membuat benda indah itu menjuntai dalam genggamannya._ _Membuat Sehun terbelalak._ _Ya...seuntai kalung yang begitu dikenalnya._ _Bahkan ia memiliki satu yang sama dengannya._

 _Tapi tanpa terduga,_ _Luhan_ _memutus kasar untaian berkilau_ _itu_ _hingga terpisah menjadi dua bagian._

" _ini tak lagi berarti apapun_ _... Bukan?_ _!" Serunya sembari menghempas liontin dan untaian yang terputus itu di hadapan Sehun._

 ** _CRING_**

 _Masih dengan nafas memburu, Luhan mengusap kasar_ _air matanya_ _. Lalu berlari kacau keluar dari ruang musik itu, begitu menyadari Sehun tetap acuh._ _Sama sekali tak menahannya... lebih-lebih mengejarnya_

 _Sehun terdiam..._ _bahkan hingga seisi ruangan keluar meninggalkannya. Ia tetap bergeming dengan mata terpejam._

 _Hingga sepersekian detik berikutnya_ _, Sehun_ _terlihat membuka mata redup._ _.._ _lalu beranjak untuk memungut untaian yang tak lagi berbentuk itu._

" _M_ _aafkan aku_ _" lirihnya._

 ** _FLASH BACK OFF..._**

 **.**

 **.**

"M-minggir! Biarkan aku pulaaaang! Hnn~ " Racau Luhan, menyentak lamunan Sehun.

"Kau pulang bersamaku" Tegas Sehun sembari memaksa memposisikan tubuh Luhan di punggungnya, dan mengangkatnya dalam sekali gerakan.

.

.

"Terimakasih telah menjaganya. Kami pulang" lanjutnya seraya meraih ransel Luhan.

"Baiklah... lainkali jangan biarkan kekasihmu minum-minum sendiri seperti itu" seru pemilik bar, kala melihat dua sosok belia itu melangkah keluar dari pintu barnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ugh~ Yya! Siapa hmmm? Kau Sehun?...benar-benar Sehun? Atau kau berpenampilan hingga menyerupai Sehuuun?" Tanya Luhan bertubi-tubi, sembari mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih ke depan hingga memudahkannya mengamati wajah Sehun dari samping.

"Luhan tenanglah... jangan menyulitkanku untuk berjalan"

Luhan tertawa lepas mendengarnya, dan makin antusias mengguncang tubuhnya. Hingga membuat pemuda itu berjalan terhuyung-huyung, mendekati mobilnya.

.

.

"Kau tak akan mungkin pulang ke rumahmu dengan kondisi seperti ini" Gumam Sehun sembari merebahkan namja yang telah lemas itu, hingga benar-benar nyaman di atas jok mobilnya.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja kedua tangan Luhan mengalung erat di lehernya, dan..

' **Chupp'**

Sehun diam membeku, kala bibir mungil itu memberinya sebuah kecupan singkat.

"Anjja~ (Duduklah)" Gumam Luhan manja sembari menepuk-nepuk pahanya. Bahkan terlihat menarik-narik lengan Sehun agar segera duduk di pangkuannya.

Sejenak, Sehun tampak tertegun melihatnya. Luhan mungkin bisa bersikap sefrontal ini, bahkan mungkin terlihat angkuh. Tapi tidak untuk perasaannya. Ia tau... Luhan tengah menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya di balik sikap pengaruh alkohol itu.

"Saranghae..." Bisik Luhan tepat di bibir Sehun,

" _Nal gieogina hanayo_?(Apa kau sama sekali tak mengingatku)?" Lanjutnya lagi, masih berusaha mengukuhkan hatinya.

"Kau mabuk" Balas Sehun singkat.

Luhan mengepalkan tangan kuat, hingga tanpa tersadar bulir bening itu makin intens mengalir dari sudut mata rubahnya.

"Kau m-masih menyukai anak itu?! Kau masih menyukai Baekhyun? T-tapi aku Xiao Lu!" racau Luhan tiba-tiba.

"..."

"A—apa Baekhyun menggodamu?!"

"Luhan—

Luhan beralih mencengkeram kuat kerah Sehun. "Mengapa kau menyukai anak itu?! MENGAPA BUKAN AKU?! " Teriaknya keras, bahkan begitu kalap. Membuat pemuda itu diam terpaku, membiarkan Luhan meluapkan semua emosinya.

"hks! A-AKU MENUNGGUMU SEPERTI ORANG BODOH!" Luhan melepas cengkeraman tangannya dan kini menutup wajah sembabnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar tak mengingatku?" Ucapnya serak. "APA SEMUA KARENA BAEKHYUN!"

 **DEG**

Sehun terhenyak, begitu menangkap racauan namja mungil itu. "Jangan melibatkan Baekhyun dalam—

"WAE?! AKU MEMBENCINYA!? AKU AKAN MENGHANCURKAN BYUN BAEKHYUN?!BRENGSEK!"

Sehun tau, sepatah katapun darinya tak akan menghentikan racauan sesak itu. Dan ia benar-benar merasa buntu untuk berbuat, selain memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu.

"Ssshh..." Desisnya sembari mengusap lembut punggung Luhan. "Hanya aku yang sepantasnya kau benci. Semua ini salahku...benar-benar salahku ...Xiao Lu"

Luhan seketika meluruh, dan lebih menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak kokoh itu. "Kau memanggilku Xiao Lu?" Lirih Luhan sembari memejamkan mata.

Sehun mengangguk pelan, masih berharap pelukannya mampu membuat Luhan luruh.

"Mengapa menunggumu sangat sakit?" Lanjutnya lagi sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri, membuat Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya, hingga dipastikan namja manis itu tak bisa berkutik sedikitpun, terlebih menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku ..." ungkap Sehun sepelan mungkin, dan terus menerus membelai punggung Luhan. Hingga lambat laun terdengar hembusan nafas teratur dari sosok mungil itu.

.

.

"Aku mungkin tak bisa melupakan anak itu...Luhan" Lirih Sehun seraya memandang redup sosok mungil yang telah terlelap itu, sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas berat dan melajukan mobil hitamnya

"Aku mencintainya..."

.

.

 **Byun's House**

"Y—yeolh! Uhh!... Nn~ " Baekhyun berusaha payah mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap pemuda di atasnya dengan tatapan pias.

"Wae?" Gumam Chanyeol, sengaja menggerakkan penisnya lebih lambat... untuk menggoda bocah mungil itu.

"Kkh~...ber-henti! A—Ackh!"

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau... sayang?"

Baekhyun berdecak jengkel mendengar cara bicara itu. lebih dari apapun itu...Ia tau, Chanyeol benar-benar sedang menggodanya.

"Ughh~...Apa K-kau ingin...ah! meremukkan...tubuh-ku? Ackk!"

"Kau tau jawabannya" sahut Chanyeol lebih santai, dan kini beralih memutar tubuh Baekhyun hingga telentang pasrah di bawahnya.

"M-MONSTERRRH! AH!... Nnnhh! Ahh.. Mmpphfth"

Baekhyun memejamkan mata erat, begitu Chanyeol melumat penuh bibir basahnya. Ia tau...semua ini tak akan berakhir begitu saja. Tapi Ia benar-benar tak pernah menduga akan melakukan hal gila sejauh ini bersama Chanyeol. Meski berulang kali mencoba untuk mengelak, namun sesuatu dalam dirinya terus menerus berdegup liar. Menginginkan aroma tubuh pemuda itu bahkan sentuhannya...lagi dan lagi.

"Kau tenang...setelah aku menciummu"

' **Blush'**

Sontak Baekhyun memalingkan wajah cepat, begitu kedua pipinya berangsur merah merona.

"T—tidakh! AHH!.. AHN!"

"Hn...dan jantungmu berdetak secepat ini? aku bisa mendengarnya" Gumamnya sembari memberi jilatan sensual di sekitar dada Baekhyun.

"Berterus teranglah pada tubuhmu sendiri" Chanyeol beralih menjilati leher hingga rahang Baekhyun. "Kau menginginkanku,Byun... Baekhyun" Desahnya sensual

"A-aku Tida—Ack!...Ah!..Henthii—kannh!" Baekhyun mendadak membulatkan mata lebar, begitu Chanyeol menggigiti perpotongan lehernya. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan bagaimana gigi itu mengerat kulitnya, hingga dipastikan bercak merah tertanggal di sana.

Masih dengan menggerakkan penisnya keluar masuk, Chanyeol beralih menautkan jemari .. membawanya di kedua sisi kepala Baekhyun dan menatap wajah pias itu lekat-lekat.

"Hentikan? Benarkah kau menginginkanku untuk berhenti" Desah Chanyeol berat... kembali memperlambat gerakan penisnya.

"Nngh!..Hnnn~" Baekhyun menggigit bibir kuat-kuat. Tak taukah, Chanyeol? Jika seperti ini, tubuhnya akan semakin menggigil hebat.

"Hn...?" Gumam Chanyeol sambil menarik pelan miliknya hingga menyisakan ujung kepalanya saja.

bocah mungil itu makin menggigil payah, seakan menyadari rongga tubuh yang kosong kala milik Chanyeol tertarik keluar. Semantara sesuatu di dalam sana... haus akan tumbukan genital besar itu

Baekhyun reflek merangkul tengkuk Chanyeol, dan menggelengkan kepala kasar. Membuat Chanyeol terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi panik namja cantiknya. "Apa hm? Seperti inikah? Kau ingin aku berhenti?" Bisik Chanyeol seraya menggesekkan kepala genitalnya di bibir rektum itu dengan gerakan memutar, tak peduli Baekhyun kembali merintih tak tahan karenanya.

"Ah!.. Nnn~ M-Masukh! Ahnggg~"

"Aku tak mendengarmu" Bisik Chanyeol lagi, kali ini dengan menekan-nekan kepala penisnya di bibir rektum panas itu, tanpa berniat untuk menusuknya masuk.

"Akh!... Shit! Masukkhan YEOL!—

 **JLEBB**

"ACCKHH!... AHH!...AH!"

Chanyeol menyeringai menang, terlalu puas melihat namja mungilnya menggeliat sepayah ini. membuatnya begitu tak sabaran mengecup bahkan melumat belahan manis itu hingga setiap desahan dan jeritan manja Baekhyun benar-benar memenuhi kepalanya.

"C—chan~...Ah! Ackh!"

"Hn?"

"T-tidakh! Ah! AHH! ... L-lakukanh...Akkh!.. Le—bih pe—lannh ..nghh~" Rintih Baekhyun terbata-bata.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. "Sure...apapun untukmu"

Detik itu pula, Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh mungilnya dan memberi gigitan-gigitan kecil di bibirnya. Tapi Baekhyun mendadak terbelalak lebar... menyadari penis itu bertambah volume di dalam rektumnya.

"Y—Yeolh! M—milikmu! Uhnn! Ackh"

"Aku akan datang lagi...kkhh" Bisik Chanyeol sembari memejamkan matanya.

"M-Mwo? Andwae...ah! jangan di dalamh—AGHH! Uhnnn"

Terlambat...

Sperma Chanyeol kembali meledak kuat di dalam perutnya, membuatnya kembali tersedak tak nyaman. Karna semburan klimaks sebelumnya. Bahkan berulang kali Baekhyun mengernyit sembari menepuk-nepuk perutnya, demi apapun Ia benar-benar merasa penuh...meski tak makan bahkan minum sekalipun.

Chanyeol beralih menarik keluar genitalnya, membaut namja mungil itu mendesis nyeri. Namun Ia mengernyit heran begitu melihat Baekhyun tak berhenti menepuk-nepuk perutnya sendiri.

"K-kau memenuhi perutku" Gumam Baekhyun masih dengan memejamkan mata dan berguling tak nyaman ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Chanyeol menyeringai tipis. "Benarkah?" Ucapnya sembari menekan perut bawah Baekhyun.

"Uuughh! J-jangan menekannya" seru Baekhyun panik, sambil mencakar-cakar tangan Chanyeol. itu benar-benar membuatnya semakin tak nyaman, ... nyaris tersedak mual.

Pemuda itu tertawa lepas, bahkan kini mulai antusias mengacak surai pirang Baekhyun.

"Aku akan membantumu mengeluarkannya" Ujarnya seraya mengacak helaian pirang Baekhyun. Lalu tersenyum

 **DEG**.

Sepersekian detik, Baekhyun diam tak berkedip. Baru kali ini Chanyeol tersenyum demikian. Sejak kapan Park yang angkuh itu bisa tersenyum seperti ini, bahkan itu...adalah senyum terindah yang pernah Ia lihat selama ini.

Hingga membuatnya reflek, turut menarik senyum karenannya.

"Aku memang sangat menawan" Gumam Chanyeol tiba-tiba sambil mendekat dan menyentuh dagu Baekhyun. Sontak namja mungil itu pun berjengit sadar, dan mejauhkan jidat Chanyeol dengan kesepuluh jarinya.

"A—apa Katamu?! Tch! Kau terlalu percaya diri pabbo!" Elak Baekhyun sambil memalingkan wajah, meski nyatanya Ia benar-benar tersipu saat ini.

"Wajahmu memerah" Chanyeol menangkap tangan kanan Baekhyun, dan mengecupnya begitu lama.

"Y-YYACKK!"

"Bahkan saat aku melakukannya, wajahmu benar-benar merah benderang"

"BERHENTI MENGATAKAN HAL BODOH!" teriak Baekhyun jengkel, Ia mendorong dada Chanyeol...dan beringsut-ingsut menuruni ranjang.

"Menjauh dariku!" Serunya penuh perhitungan.

"Aku ingin mandi! Dan jangan menyentuhku setelah— **BRUGHH**

Baekhyun jatuh tersungkur, begitu namja mungil itu mencoba untuk berdiri. Berulang kali Ia mendesis nyeri sembari mengusap-usap pinggulnya. Dan lebih dari bagian itu...rektumnya benar-benar berkedut perih bahkan terlalu panas dan menyiksa. Benarkah sex...akan semenyakitkan ini. Atau memang, karna Chanyeol yang terlalu over saat melakukkannya?

Namun bocah yang masih terduduk dengan kaki menyamping itu.. tak menyadarinya,

Perlahan.. cairan putih dengan bercak kemerahan merembas keluar dari sela-sela pahanya.

Membuatnya mengernyit tak nyaman, lalu begitu Baekhyunmenunduk untuk melihatnya—l

"A—AAAHHH! DARAH! Y—YEOL! DARAH! HAAHH!" Jeritnya histeris sambil memukul-mukul lantai. Seharusnya Ia melonjak berdiri, dan menyeka darah itu... tapi yang terlihat bocah itu tetap terduduk, dan menjerit histeris seperti seorang anak gadis.

Chanyeol berdecak, melihat sikap rusuh itu. Ia beralih mendekat dan berjongkok di depan Baekhyun yang hampir menangis itu.

"Berhenti berteriak, kau bukan—

"D-darah siapa ini?! Hks!" Racau Baekhyun seraya menunjuk-nunjuk pahanya.

Chanyeol hanya mengamati lelehan sperma bercampur darah itu lalu menyeringai tipis. "Darahmu..." Jawabnya telak, membuat Baekhyun semakin terbelalak lalu menangis keras.

"A—aku benci darah! kau membuatku berdarah! bagaimana jika darahnya tak berhenti?!EOMMAAAAAA!" jeritnya lagi. Membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas berat sambil memijit pelipisnya sendiri. Tak habis pikir bocah itu... akan seberisik ini.

Oh ayolah... itu hanya sedikit darah yang keluar.

Hingga—

 **HUP**

"Aku rasa akan lebih baik, jika kita mandi bersama"

Baekhyun memekik terkejut, kala tubuhnya tiba-tiba terangkat dan meringkuk begitu pas dalam rengkuhan Chanyeol.

"M-mau apa kau! Turunkan aku!"

"Aku tak mendengarmu" Gumam Chanyeol, masih mengangkat bridal namja mungil itu. dan berjalan santai menuju kamar mandi.

"Ini rumahku! Kau tak berhak~ Umpfthh! Mmfhah—jangan menciumphhft! YACK!"

.

.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam, begitu kedua tangan besar Chanyeol meraba dan meruam tiap bagian tubuhnya dengan gumpalan buih lembut itu. Ah sial! Tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja memanas bahkan semakin sensitif dengan sentuhan seperti itu.

"C-cukup! Aku bisa membersihkan tubuh—Akh!"

 **GREB**

Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menarik pinggul Baekhyun, hingga genital besar namja itu menekan kuat perutnya, sementara miliknya terhimpit di sela-sela paha keduanya.

"Jangan melawan...aku tak menyukai itu" Bisik Chanyeol, sembari menyesap telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendelik tajam, dirinya bukan tawanan di sini dan Ia benar-benar kesal Chanyeol berlaga memaksanya seperti ini. Oh ayolah...siapapun tau, ini bukan hanya sekedar mandi bersama bukan?

"Sampai kapan kau menahanku seperti ini?! apa kau pikir aku mainan pemuas nafsumu?! Lakukan dengan cepat! dan biarkan aku tidur! Kau gila, membuatku sekarat karna lelah! sangat LELAAH!" racau Baekhyun tanpa jeda.

Sejenak Chanyeol hanya menyeringai dan menatap dengan aksen stoic khas miliknya.

"Berlebihan" singkatnya seraya mendorong jidat Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya.

Tak ayal, namja mungil itu makin memekik jengkel karenanya. " Yack! Kau hampir menghancurkan ini!" Baekhyun beralih menunjuk-nunjuk buttnya. "Sangat sakit! Kau tak tau betapa panasnya bagian ini! Bahkan ini berdarah! dan kau masih menganggapku berlebihan?!"

Pemuda tampan itu terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, ah demi apapun itu...Baekhyun benar-benar ulung jika berteriak serusuh ini. sangat menjengkelkan...tapi terlalu memikat.

"Menungginglah" Bisik Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"M-mwo?"

"Bukankah itu sangat sakit? menungginglah"

"Tch! Mau apa kau?! Jangan kau pikir...kau bisa mengelabuiku!" Kecam Baekhyun , seraya berjinjit...seolah benar-benar menantang Chanyeol dengan angkuhnya.

"Baiklah..." Chanyeol beralih mengendus –endus leher Baekhyun, hingga dipastikan namja cantik itu terbuai dan tak menyadari sebelah tangannya mulai merayap ke bawah paha Baekhyun.

"Jika itu memang maumu" Lanjutnya lagi, kali ini dengan mengangkat sebelah kaki Baekhyun dengan mudahnya. Sontak Baekhyun membulatkan mata panik, bahkan mencakar-cakar bahu lebar itu begitu menyadarinya.

"T—tidak Yeol!" Seru Baekhyun kalut, saat Chanyeol menggesekkan ujung kepala penis itu tepat di bibir rektumnya. Apalagi yang bisa dilakukannya, jika posisinya berdiri dengan satu kaki seperti ini...oh sial! Chanyeol benar-benar lebih mengerikan di bandingkan dengan iblis manapun.

"Hn? Ini yang kau inginkan bukan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng kasar, demi apapun itu...Ia benar-benar takut benda besar dan keras itu kembali menerobos tubuhnya . Ia tak siap, sementara rektumnya masih berkedut nyeri dan dipenuhi bercak darah.

"B-baiklah aku akan melakukannya! Tapi kumohon jangan memasukannya!" Racau Baekhyun terbata-bata.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, ia beralih menarik dagu Baekhyun dan melumat lembut bibirnya, sebelum akhirnya menurunkan sebelah kaki namja cantik itu. "Okay.."

"B-berjanjilah...Kau tak akan macam-macam" Gugup Baekhyun, begitu memutar tubuh menghadap cermin besar di hadapannya. Lalu menungging dengan kikuk. Ya Tuhan...ia benar-benar malu dengan posisi seperti ini.

"Lebih tinggi" Titah Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun tersentak. Namun hanya melirik namja tinggi itu dengan kesal dari pantulan cermin besarnya.

"Aku menyukai dirimu yang patuh seperti ini" Gumam Chanyeol sembari meremas-remas butt Baekhyun.

"Unnh~ si-siapa yang patuh pada manusia sepertimu!" Ketus Baekhyun dengan wajah merah merona.

Chanyeol kembali terkekeh pelan, sembari beralih meremas kedua bongkahan daging kenyal di hadapannya, lalu menariknya berlawanan arah...hingga memperlihatkan rektum yang membengkak bahkan terlihat bercak darah dari dalamnya.

"Ssshh..." Desis Baekhyun nyeri. "J-jangan menariknya seperti itu. S-sakit"

Tak ada jawaban, namja tampan itu lebih memilih merunduk dan menjilat rektum berkedut itu secara penuh. Membuat Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja memekik keras.

"Akh!"

Namun betapa terkejutnya Ia, begitu melirik pantulan cermin dan melihat Chanyeol tengah menjilati tubuh bagian selatannya sebringas itu. Tak bisa dicegah lagi! jantungnya berdegup liar dan apa yang dilihatnya kali ini benar-benar membuat sesuatu dalam tubuhnya kian berdesir panas.

"Y—yeol! j-jangan!~ ahhhnnnn~" Baekhyun melenguh panjang, kala merasakan sesuatu yang membuat penuh dalam lubang analnya seperti tersedot keluar. membuatnya gila, hingga tak sanggup menerka apa yang tengah Chanyeol lakukan sebenarnya.

Bahkan lambat laun, kedua caramel eyes itu kian meredup sayu...terlalu lemas, menopang tubuh yang tak mendapat jeda sedikitpun untuk sekedar menghela nafas.

"Chan—yeolh! Uuukhh" panggilnya serak.

Pemuda itu hanya mengulas seringai dibalik oral lidahnya, dan makin mencengkeram pinggul Baekhyun lebih kuat, tak menginginkan belahan daging yang ketat itu...lepas dari raupan bibirnya. Bahkan sesekali...Chanyeol terlihat memainkan salivanya di lubang anal itu...hingga sepenuhnya basah.

"Hn?" ' **Slurrp'**

Gumamnya, sembari menghisap kuat rektum Baekhyun. Membiarkan darah muda dalam dirinya menguasai nafsunya. Persetan jika Baekhyun menjerit bahkan menangis... segala tentang bocah itu benar-benar membuatnya gila

Namja mungil itu makin menggigil hebat, ah sungguh,.,..Ia benar-benar tak tahan, diperlakukan demikian. Dan sesuatu dalam perutnya kembali bergumul... ingin diletupkan hanya karna sentuhan lidah yang lengket itu.

Tanpa peringatan,Baekhyun beralih memutar tubuh dan memeluk leher Chanyeol seeratnya,

"Ngh...hhh...A—apa yang kau inginkan darikuh?" Tanyanya terbata-bata. Semua yang dilakukan Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya tak habis pikir. Hanya sebatas permainan nafsu ataukah, Chanyeol benar-benar menginginkanya. Hingga Dia bisa berbuat sejauh itu, bahkan terlalu berlebih untuk namja sebelia Chanyeol.

Sejenak, Chanyeol hanya diam sembari mengusap belakang kepala Baekhyun, membiarkan namja mungil itu bernafas tersengal-sengal di sekitar perpotongan lehernya. Ah sungguh ... hembusan hangat itu benar-benar menggelitik nafsunya untuk berbuat lebih.

"Semuanya..." Bisik Chanyeol singkat.

Baekhyun mengerjap. "Mwo?" Gumamnya sembari mengangkat wajah.

Dan Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya diam tertegun. Sial! benar-benar membuatnya gila hanya dengan melihat Baekhyun mengerjap sepolos itu. hingga rasa-rasanya...Ia ingin menguasai wajah baby face itu hanya untuk dirinya seorang.

"K-kau bermain –main dengan— **Chupp**

Baekhyun reflek berjengit, begitu Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya tiba-tiba.

"Y-YACK! J-jangan menggodaku saat aku marampfthh~...Mmhh! Mpph"

"Diamlah" Bisik Chanyeol, seraya merengkuh rahang Baekhyun hingga makin menengadah...dan memudahkannya melumat bibir soft pink itu lebih leluasa.

.

.

"Mpfthhh~Champnh!"

Chanyeol menyeringai dalam pagutannya, menyesap lembut bibir yang telah merah merkah itu... sesekali pula Ia memberi kesempatan untuk Baekhyun mencuri nafas dalam cumbuannya.

"Uhmpfth~"

Chanyeol sedikit melirik mendengar pekikan kecil itu, tapi sama sekali tak terbesit niat untuk berhenti. Tetap memagut bibir mungil itu lebih intens, bahkan tanpa Baekhyun sadari...Chanyeol kini beralih memutar tuas shower hingga...percikan air hangat itu mengguyur tubuh naked keduanya.

"Mhmpfth... Chann ...Mmmn—"

.

.

.

 **Beberapa Saat Kemudian**

Sesekali bibir cherry itu tampak menggumam kecil, kala pemuda tinggi yang merengkuhnya bridal...beralih merebahkannya di ranjang king size nya sendiri.

Tak ada pekikkan rusuh, atau bahkan jeritan tenor yang biasa terdengar dari Baekhyun kecil itu. rasa kantuk dan lelah sepertinya terlalu hebat membuai tidurnya.

"Hei... kau benar-benar tidur?" Bisik Chanyeol seraya membelai surai pirang basah itu.

"Nnhh!" Gumam Baekhyun sambil berguling ke kanan tak ingin diusik.

Chanyeol berdecak gemas melihat helaian pirang itu menutup sebagian mata Baekhyun, ia beralih mendekati meja belajar Baekhyun lalu mencar-cari sesuatu yang kerap dikenakan baekhyun sebelumnya.

Hingga beberapa saat setelahnya Ia menggeleng takjub menemukan banyak koleksi aksesoris rambut dengan berbagai karakter.

Chanyeol memilih satu yang berbentuk Cherry, menimangnya sesaat lalu kembali mendekati namja mungilnya.

.

.

"Tck.." Decak Chanyeol usai menyematkan karakter cherry itu, untuk menjepit sebagian poni Baekhyun. Ah! semakin manis..

Bahkan terlalu menggemaskan jika bocah itu tertidur selelap itu.

"Hei... aku akan memasukimu lagi. kau dengar?" Bisiknya bermaksud untuk menggooda.

"..." Tapi Baekhyun hanya mempoutkan bibir sambil meringkuk. benar-benar tak ingin seseorang mengganggu tidurnya yang pulas itu.

"Aisshh! jangan menunjukkan bibir seperti itu!" Gusar Chanyeol seraya menyentuh bibir Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya. tak berharap dirinya kembali lepas kendali dan menyerang Baekhyun.

Lama... Ia memandangi wajah baby face itu. Ah! Ia masih ingin melihat mata sipit itu dan bahkan mungkin mendengar Baekhyun berteriak rusuh padanya.

Chanyeol beralih meniup-niup mata Baekhyun, bahkan sesekali mengecup bibir tipisnya. Tak peduli berapa kali ia melakukannya, Chanyeol hanya ingin membuat Baekhyun terbangun sebentar.

 **'** **Chup'**

"Mmh.."

Dan benar saja, bocah mungil itu mulai terbangun lalu mengucek kedua matanya.

Membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lebar lalu menarik tengkuk Baekhyun untuk mendekat.

"Masih sakit?" Ujar Chanyeol sambil menatap lekat-lekat kedua mata bening itu.

Baekhyun hanya diam memandanginya dengan mata meredup sayu, siap kembali tertidur.

"Bagian itu masih sakit?" Ulang Chanyeol lagi, seraya membelai pipi halus Baekhyun. membuat bocah itu kembali membuka mata lalu menggeleng pelan

"Le—lah... biarkan aku tidur" cicit Baekhyun, sambil memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol dengan mata terpejam.

Pemuda itu terkekeh gemas, "Cium aku... lalu aku akan membiarkanmu tidur" Goda Chanyeol.

detik itu pula, Baekhyun membuka mata lalu menarik cepat leher Chanyeol, untuk meraup bibir tebalnya.

 **'** **Chuuupp'**

"Su—dah" Lirih Baekhyun usai mengecup lama bibir Chanyeol. Lalu benar-benar memejamkan mata untuk tertidur.

Sesaat Chanyeol mengerjap karna terlena, lalu mendadak protes karna terlalu cepat.

"Yya! ciuman macam apa itu huh? lakukan dengan bibir terbuka!" serunya tak terima

"..." Baekhyun memilih meringkuk, tak peduli meski Chanyeol berteriak-teriak sekalipun. Ah sungguh! tak taukah namja itu... tubuhnya yang remuk ini.

"Baiklah... aku yang akan mengambilnya sendiri" Gusar Chanyeol, seraya menekan dagu Baekhyun... lalu mencium basah namja mungil itu.

"Mnnh~.."

.

.

.

Ia tersenyum penuh arti begitu menyudahi pagutan lama itu, sejenak menyeka saliva di sudut bibir Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. sebelum akhirnya menutup tubuh keduanya dalam selimut tebal, Membiarkan keduanya lelap dengan tubuh telanjang.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **Esoknya...**

"HYYYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Chanyeol mengernyit tak suka, begitu tiba-tiba saja lengkingan tenor pecah tepat di sisinya...Ia beralih membuka mata, dan..

"AAAARRHH! IGE MWOYYAAH! AAAAAAAHHH!"

Teriakan itu makin menjadi-jadi, bahkan semakin menjengkelkan kala namja kecil di sisinya tak pernah berhenti menjerit, menyibak lalu menutup selimutnya berulang-ulang.

"K-kau! ...dengan tu—buhku! Argghh! Apa yang kau—

"Bercinta"

Singkat Chanyeol santai, seraya menegakkan tubuh...dan menatap dengan aksen stoicnya.

 **Blush**

Baekhyun menunduk tersipu mendengarnya, ah sungguh demi apapun itu, setiap gerakan dan sentuhan basah itu...benar-benar terbayang nyata benaknya, bahkan setiap adegan saat Chanyeol memenuhi dirinya...masih begitu lekat Ia rasakan.

Ya! Baekhyun memang tau...Ia dan Chanyeol telah melakukannya semalam. Tapi entahlah...Ia hanya ingin berlaga jual mahal di pagi ini, sesuatu yang benar-benar menggelitik perasaannya. Semacam...pengakuan Chanyeol mungkin.

"Wae? Kau menginginkannya lagi hn?" Goda Chanyeol sambil beringsut-ingsut mendekat, hendak mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"N-namja gila! Mesum! Kau memaksaku! Memperkosaku! Mengapa kau melakukannya!?" Seru Baekhyun,sembari menyembunyikan wajah meronanya.

Chanyeol mengernyit tak mengerti, apapun itu...Ia benar-benar merasa Baekhyun sepertinya menepis semua yang terjadi semalam. Tak ingatkah bocah itu...Dia benar-benar melenguh pasrah di bawahnya dan menikmati semua cumbuannya. Tapi mengapa...kini seolah berlaga lupa begitu saja. Dan menjadikannya satu-satunya yang dipersalahkan.

"..."

Baekhyun mengerjap gugup, melihat Chanyeol hanya diam tanpa sepatah katapun. Mungkinkah ucapannya berlebihan kali ini?.. .mengapa Chanyeol tak mejawabnya? Bukankah namja itu menyetubuhinya...karna 'suka' tapi mengapa, Chanyeol tak mengatakannya? Sekali lagi...Ia hanya ingin mendengar sebuah pengakuan dari Chanyeol.

"M-mengapa kau melakukannya?" Ulang Baekhyun lagi, berharap kata' suka' itu benar-benar di dengarnya dari Chanyeol di pagi ini

"..."

Hening.

Tak ada jawaban apapun dari pemuda itu. Membuat detak jam di antara keduanya mendadak kontras ... terlebih saat Chanyeol beralih menegakkan tubuh dan meraih pakaiannya.

"Kau keberatan?" Ucapnya kemudian sembari mengenakan kemeja putihnya.

Membuat Baekhyun mengerjap panik, bukan suasana seperti ini yang diinginkan. Oh sungguh...Ia bisa melihat Chanyeol sepertinya tersinggung dan mungkin marah pada dirinya.

"Y—Yeol—

"Memperkosamu?" Chanyeol tertawa hambar, lalu kembali menyematkan satu demi satu kancing kemejanya. Tanpa sedikitpun menatap namja mungil yang masih meringkuk di ranjang, dengan semua perasaan bingung dan mungkin panik itu.

"A-aku, hanya—

"Apa yang kulakukan padamu, memang gila. Apa kau membencinya?"

 **DEG**

Baekhyun menggeleng kasar, Ia benar-benar merasa tersudut dengan sikapnya.

' ** _Aku hanya ingin mendengar, kau melakukannya...karna kau menyukaiku. Mengapa jadi seperti ini?'_** Sesal Baekhyun dalam hati.

Baekhyun sedikit berjengit, begitu Chanyeol memutar tubuh dan menatapnya lekat.

' ** _Apa? Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu? katakan kau menyukaiku...pabbo!'_** Batinnya lagi.

Sejenak Chanyeol menunduk dalam, merasa apa yang kini terpendam dalam hatinya benar-benar tak bisa menjangkau Baekhyun. Dan lebih dari apapun itu...Ia sesak, menyadari Baekhyun tak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan dirinya.

Benarkah...Dirinya terlalu memaksakan semuanya? Tidak, ia tak ingin menyakiti Baekhyun dengan egonya.

"Jika yang terjadi semalam melukaimu. Lupakan saja..."

Baekhyun membisu, dengan mata terbelalak lebar... tak pernah menduga... semua akan menjadi seperti ini. Hingga Chanyeol berkata demikian.

"Maaf Baek ..."

 **BLAMMM**

Baekhyun melemas, melihat pintu kamar itu benar-benar tertutup rapat. menyisakan kata 'maaf' yang semestinya tak harus terucap dari Chanyeol. Jika saja...ia tak mengukuhkan harga dirinya yang selangit itu, mungkin semuanya tak akan mendadak sefatal ini. Ah sungguh! Tak pernah sedikitpun Ia merasa terpaksa...lebih-lebih benci karna Chanyeol menyentuhnya. Tidak! Sama sekali tidak!

Sekali lagi...Baekhyun hanya ingin sebuah pengakuan. Tanpa tau..apa yang di ucapkannya, telah menyinggung Chanyeol. Bagaimana jika namja itu benar-benar pergi darinya?

"K-kau menyebalkan jika pergi seperti itu" Lirihnya seraya menunduk, menatap pias pada bekas hickey yang tersebar di seluruh tubuhnya.

.

.

.

 **DRRTT...DRRRT**

"Y—yeol" Gumamnya terkejut,begitu melihat layar ponselnya.

"C-chanyeol?" Jawabnya serak.

 ** _(_** ** _"Tck...apa kau masih di ranjang?"_** ** _)_**

"U-uhm"

(" ** _Beranjaklah dari sana. Dan mandi!"_** ** _)_**

"M-mwo?"

 ** _(_** ** _"Aku akan menyeretmu, jika kau masih di sana!"_** ** _)_**

Baekhyun mendelik sengit. Apa maksud Chanyeol sebenarnya?!, baru beberapa saat yang lalu namja itu membuatnya sesak dan kini manusia angkuh itu memutar hatinya hingga sejengkel ini.

"ARRASSEO! TAK PERLU KAU PERINTAH! AKU AKAN MANDI PABBO!"

Terdengar kekehan renyah dari sebrang line telfon itu, terlau jelas...Chanyeol tengah tertawa bodoh di sana.

 ** _(_** ** _"30 menit lagi, aku akan menjemputmu"_** ** _)_**

"Y—yeol.. Apa kau pulang? me—

 ** _(_** ** _"Ingat...hari ini ujian"_** ** _)_**

"A—APA!? YACK! CHANYEO— **Tuuut tuuut tuuut**

"Aishh jinjja! MANUSIA GILA!" Jerit Baekhyun sembari mengacak gusar surai pirangnya. Fatal...  
ia benar-benar lupa dengan ujian hari ini. Tak ada waktu untuk belajar... Belum lagi dengan tubuhnya yang terasa remuk bukan kepalang. Dan semua karna Chanyeol!

.

.

.

 **Beberapa Jam kemdudian**

"Waktu habis...kumpulkan semua pekerjaan kalian" suara lembut nan tegas itu mulai memecah hening, membuat salah seorang bocah yang masih berkutat dengan kertasnya itu makin kepayahan, menggurat penanya.

Riuh Siswa di sekelilingnya, makin membuatnya panik bukan main. Oh sungguh...masih 5 soal yang belum terjawab olehnya. Dan Ia benar-benar merasa buntu untuk menyelamatkan ujiannya kali ini.

"Y—yeol! Bantu aku" Bisiknya panik, seraya menarik-narik ujung kemeja Chanyeol di sisinya.

"Kerjakan sendiri" Jawabnya singkat. Tanpa sedikitpun membuka mata lebih-lebih menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Y—yya! Jika kau tak membantuku, n-nilaiku akan—

"Tsk...bukankah itu akan menjadi alasan untukku, tetap menjadi guru privatmu"

"Y-Yackk! Park—

"Waktu habis" **Srakk**

Sergah Sunny seraya merampas paksa kertas Baekhyun, ada sebentuk perasaan iba...kala melihat raut pias itu. Ah! Tidakkah...Baekhyun terlihat begitu lesu, bahkan anak itu hampir menangis.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sunny cemas seraya menyentuh kening Baekhyun dengan punggung tangannya. Membuat Chanyeol, membuka mata cepat dan beralih menepis tangan Sunny.

"Ikut aku" Tegas Chanyeol, seraya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Memaksa namja mungil itu untuk lekas berdiri.

Tapi Baekhyun hanya diam bergeming, sama sekali tak berniat untuk memenuhi titah tersebut...apapun itu, Baekhyun masih tak bisa terima dengan penolakan Chanyeol beberapa saat lalu.

"Berdiri Baek" Titah Chanyeol lagi.

Sejenak, Baekhyun hanya mendelik...tapi setelahnya berdiri lalu menghempas kasar genggaman tangan Chanyeol. Tak peduli pemuda itu tampak mengeras karna sikapnya.

"Baek—

"Jangan memerintahku!" Teriak Baekhyun, seraya berlari keluar dari ruang kelas tersebut. namun tiba-tiba saja...

 **BRUGHHH**

"Baekhyun!"

Seisi ruang kelas mendadak panik, melihat namja mungil itu mendadak jatuh terjerembab tanpa alasan. Beberapa ingin mendekat...namun urung mereka lakukan, begitu Chanyeol mengambil langkah cepat hendak merengkuh Baekhyun.

"Ughhh...sssh" Desis Baekhyun nyeri, seraya meremas pinggulnya kuat-kuat. Namun bukan bagian itu yang sebenarnya menyiksanya. Melainkan sesuatu yang masih berkedut panas di bawah sana.

"Jangan berlari seperti itu" Bisik Chanyeol, seraya menyusupkan kedua lengannya di tengkuk dan lipatan kaki Baekhyun.

"Uhmp"

Tak ada jawaban, selain pekikan kecil saat Baekhyun membekap bibirnya sendiri. Ah sial! ia benar-benar merutuk Chanyeol karna semua rasa sakit itu.

"Bawa aku keluar dari sini!" Cicit Baekhyun lirih karena malu, Ia beralih menarik kerah kemeja Chanyeol, hingga membuat pemuda tinggi itu sedikit menunduk.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis, tapi setelahnya melenggang pelan keluar dari ruang kelas itu, Ia sepenuhnya tau, bocah mungil dalam rengkuhannya itu...takut jika yang lain mengetahui penyebab dirinya menjadi demikian.

.

.

"Masih sakit?" Ujar Chanyeol, begitu keduanya melangkah cukup jauh dari ruang kelas.

"Tentu saja Bodoh!" Ketus Baekhyun, seraya memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali terkekeh pelan, dan beralih mengecupi puncak kepala Baekhyun bertubi-tubi.

Hingga suasana hening kembali terajut diantara keduanya. Dan Baekhyun benar-benar kesal terjebak dalam suasana seperti itu. Lebih-lebih jika itu dengan Chanyeol.

"B-bicaralah!" seru Baekhyun.

"Hn?"

"Bicaralah jangan diam saja seperti itu!"

"Bicara apa?" Jawab Chanyeol santai, masih dengan menggendong bridal bocah mungil itu menuju taman sekolah. Tak peduli banyak pasang mata yang melihatnya kini

"Jangan membuatku mengantuk! Bicaralah!" Kekeuh Baekhyun jengkel.

Namun lagi-lagi, Chanyeol hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Ah sungguh!... ia benar-benar seperti menggendong bayi yang tengah merengek tak jelas.

"Beri aku satu di sini" Ucap Chanyeol sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. "Dan aku akan mengoceh, apapun yang kau inginkan" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Huh?! i-idiot!" Kesal Baekhyun, sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol.

.

.

"P-pagi tadi ... m-mengapa kau pergi?" Lirih Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya, tetap menyembunyikannya di dada bidang itu.

"Tentu saja mengambil seragam dan ranselku"

Baekhyun sedikit meremas jarinya sendiri. "Kau tak marah?" Tanyanya, lebih hati-hati.

Sesaat Chanyeol tampak mengernyit, tapi setelahnya tersenyum. Ia tau kemana arah pembicaraan Baekhyun sebenarnya.

"Menurutmu?"

Baekhyun kembali meremas jemarinya kuat-kuat, entahlah.,..Ia merasa ingin meluapkan apa yang mengusiknya detik ini.

"K-kau melakukannya, tapi kau tak menyukaiku!"

"hah?"

"Kau tak menyukaiku!" Pekik Baekhyun emosi.

"Terlalu cepat menyimpulkan"

"K-karena kau tak mengatakannya!" Kekeuh Baekhyun lagi

Chanyeol terkekeh hambar, apa yang tengah terjadi pada Baekhyun sebenarnya, hingga sevokal bahkan serusuh ini. Jadi...yang tadi pagi itu, Baekhyun menginginkan pengakuan darinya?

"Aku...Aku, apa arti diriku untuk—

"Milikku yang berharga" sahut Chanyeol cepat.

 **Blushhh**

Sontak, semburat merah...merona cepat di kedua pipi halusnya. "Tapi kau tak mengatakannya!" kekeuhnya lagi, tak ingin mengalah.

"Kau milikku, tak perlu mengatakannya"

"Tentu saja kau harus mengatakannya!" Seru Baekhyun jengkel.

"Tck, berisik"

Baekhyun kembali membulatkan mata kesal mendengarnya, apa sulitnya mengatakan 'suka' dan Chanyeol benar-benar tak pernah peka, Dengan perasaannya! Tak taukan Chanyeol...dirinya yang lebih banyak berkorban untuknya. Tak hanya rasa nyeri...tapi harga dirinyapun telah Ia taruhkan untuk namja itu.

"Oi...kalian di sini"

Tiba-tiba saja, suara Kai menyapa dari belakang. Dan berlari lebih cepat mendekati keduanya.

"Whoahaa...apa yang kalian lakukan? Bermain wife and husbaa—

"Kai, I LOVE YOU! Jadilah milikku" Pekik Baekhyun tiba-tiba, membuat namja tinggi di depannya mendadak beku dengan keringat dingin mengucur. Tak sadarkah Baekhyun, apa yang dikatakannya benar-benar akan membakar bocah setan yang tengah menggendongnya saat ini. Dan sungguh ia tak ingin menjadi korban di sini.

"B—baek!, sepertinya kau salah—

"I LOVE YOU KAI! KAU! JADILAH MILIKKU! MENGERTI?!" Jerit Baekhyun lebih keras, bahkan terdengar jengkel.

"YACKK! BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.to be cont...

.

.

Next Chapter

"Simpan semua tangisanmu BITCH!" Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya, siap menampar Taemin yang kini terisak rapuh di hadapannya. Namun tiba-tiba saja seorang namja mungil menhadangnya dan...

' **PLAKKK'**

Ia menatap nanar tangan kanannya, dan begitu panik ingin merengkuh bocah yang tersungkur di bawahnya itu.

"B—Baekhyun?"

"DIA IBU KANDUNGMU YEOL!"

,

.

.

.

Aloohaaaaaa...Gloomy hadir bawa Chap 11 nya

Review Jusseyooo.

Update cepet kaaaan sesuai janji Elan kemarin...

Jika review chapter ini lebih banyak dari Chapter kemarin, janji tiga hari lagi update hehehehe

Love Of fallen Leaves masih proses ketik okaay :)

*Jika ingin tau info kapan update silakan invite IG dan Line kami

-IG : gloomy_rosemary

-Line : gloomy_rosemary

Dan untuk:

 **Aisyah1, ambar istrinya suho , tkxcxmrhmh, kickykeklikler, kimi2266 , kaisooxoxo , restikadena90 , dewi hutasoit61 , veraparkhyun , park chan2, realoey614 , yehet98 , rismaaa45 , rubykaisoo, engga , AdisKMH, merryistanti , BananaOhbanana, Cynta533, kykykykykyk, buny puppy , Byunsilb , derpwhiteboy, SHINeexo , cassiewol, byankai , chanchan , shabrinaZ14 , yousee, realbyuneexo , Yana Sehunn, mutianafsulm, joy614 , sehunluhan0905, winter park chanchan, yodabacon614, chanbaeklmn , Ayuiva1 , nanamiCB , Ohselu188, ChanBaekaegya , sonysone , baek55 c, inchan88 , Tiffanyoktavia9 , ChanBaekGAY , phikhachu, Hipperdipper94, Retyass , xoo'49 , selepy , PinkuBlue614, park chan2 , lee da rii , Byunsex , AlexandraLexa, LavenderCB , Eun810, LightPhoenix614 , Rosehyun, chanbaek1597, exobbabe , byunbaekra , Dodio347 , YeolloBaek614 , Kiran Karuma , YvkariKim, MadeDyahD , MeAsCBHS, neniFanadicky, myliveyou , baek55, hulas99 , bbhunyue , SuperSupreme61, riszkaf , syrfh0461 , Izahina98, lhyejin403 , CY PARK, park ceye , Anhwa , ByunDita , Bee , Stnoona , hyexxxsan, hananachan , fansanakayam, Loey761 , Marshamallow614 , shbrn chanbaek, astia631 , byunlovely, ParkBaeko , Riinnchan , Jung HaRa , xiluhan74** **, dan All Guest**


	12. Chapter 12

M **ain Cast:** **Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast :** **Sehun, Luhan, Kyungsoo, Kai, 2MIN, YunJae**

 **Disclaimer:** **Fict ini pure milik Gloomy Rosemary atau CupidChanBaek**

 **.**

.

.

.

 **Previous Chapter**

Tiba-tiba saja, suara Kai menyapa dari belakang. Dan berlari lebih cepat mendekati keduanya.

"Whoahaa...apa yang kalian lakukan? Bermain wife and husbaa—

"Kai , I LOVE YOU! Jadilah milikku" Pekik Baekhyun tiba-tiba, membuat namja tinggi di depannya mendadak membeku dengan keringat dingin mengucur. Tak sadarkah Baekhyun, apa yang dikatakannya benar-benar akan membakar bocah setan yang tengah menggendongnya itu. Dan sungguh ia tak ingin menjadi korban di sini.

"B-Baek, sepertinya kau salah—

"I LOVE YOU KAI! KAU! JADILAH MILIKKU! MENGERTI?!"

"YACKK! BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

.

.

.

* * *

 **CHANBAEK**

 **YAOI**

 **FANFICTION**

 **Gloomy Rosemary**

 **Chapter 12**

 **LOVE SICK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"JANGAN MEMBENTAKKU!" Sosok mungil itu meradang dan memandang Chanyeol lebih sengit, seolah benar-benar tak ingin disudutkan dengan bentakan sepihak itu. Bahkan berulang kali Ia menggeliat ingin lepas dari gendongan Chanyeol,oh ayolah...Mungkin benar Ia terlihat direngkuh dengan perlindungan penuh oleh namja itu, tapi dengan situasi dan tempat seperti ini, tidakkah terlihat begitu memalukan? Meski sebenarnya Chanyeol patut melakukan semua ini untuknya.

Chanyeol berdecak, sebelum akhirnya semakin mengikis jarak dengan mata Baekhyun, mencoba mencari setitik gugup dari sepasang manik caramel itu. "Katakan sekali lagi" desisnya penuh penekanan.

Baekhyun mendadak resah, dan lebih memilih memalingkan wajah ke lain arah namun gagal begitu sebelah tangan Chanyeol menahan lehernya, membuatnya meringkuk ciut dalam gendongan namja tinggi itu.

Tapi sesaat kemudian Ia menyeringai, dan menarik tengkuk Chanyeol tanpa peringatan. "BASTARD!" Jerit Baekhyun tepat di telinga Chanyeol, hingga membuat namja tampan itu berjengit pening karna kerasnya lengkingan itu.

"W-WHAT THE HECK!" Umpat Chanyeol, tak habis pikir bocah itu bisa membuatnya seberang ini.

"K-kau mengumpat padaku?!" Baekhyun mendadak pias, bahkan mulai mengerjap seakan ingin menangis. tak pelak membuat pemuda yang kini merengkuhnya itu berangsur panik dan merubah raut.

"Kau—! Kau mengumpat padaku!" ulang Baekhyun lagi, bermaksud menyudutkan Chanyeol.

Tapi hanya sikap diam dan mungkin bingung itu saja, yang Chanyeol tunjukkan.

Ah sial! Dirinnya manekin pemuas nafsu. Bukan kata milik saja yang diinginkannya paska... di malam itu Ia telah menekan harga dirinya, ibarat... Baekhyun benar-benar telah merelakan segalanya untuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun beralih mencengkeram kerah Chanyeol kasar.

"Apa kau melupakan apa yang terjadi semalam?!"

* * *

 **Sementara itu...**

"Se-semalam?" Kai mulai membulatkan mata lebar, menerka-nerka kemana arah pembicaraan dua bocah di depannya itu. "Apa yang kalian lakukan semalam huh?" gumamnya, masih dengan mengamati dengan seksama.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja...

 **BUGH**

"Kembalikan komikku! aku tau kau pencurinya!"

Seorang namja manis tiba-tiba muncul, menghantam telak lengan Kai lalu menyodorkan kedua tangannya ke depan.

"Aissh...berani-beraninya kau—

"Kembalikan!" Sungut Kyungsoo dengan bibir terpout, bahkan dengan mata membulat lebar.

Membuat Kai stagnan , bahkan kepalan tangan yang siap melayang ke wajah manis itu... berubah arah menjadi gerakan memutar di atas kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo mengernyit, tak mengerti

"A-ahaha! apa kau tak melihatnya, aku sedang mengumpulkan angin di atas kepalaku, Aisshh gerahnya..." Ucapnya, masih dengan melakukan gerakan tak biasa itu.

"Kau manusia hitam terbodoh, yang pernah kulihat selama hidupku"

"Y-Yya! Jangan memulainya lagi!"

"Kembalikan komik—

"Ssh... Dibandingkan dengan itu...apa menurutmu tentang kata 'malam'?" Ujarnya sembari mengelus dagu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ucap Kyungsoo sedikit mendekat.

Kai melirik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sesaat , lalu mengubah raut jenaka itu menjadi lebih serius. " Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu, ketika dua remaja terjebak dalam suatu malam, melakukan sesuatu yang tak terlupakan. Kemudian esoknya salah satu yang manis murka karna sang pemuda melupakan sesuatu yang terjadi di malam itu" Ujar Kai panjang lebar, masih menerka pemikirannya.

"Tsk! aku tak percaya kau yang mesum ini bertanya hal sebodoh ini! jangan menipuku!"

"Aku benar-benar bertanya di sini" Kekeuh Kai

"tentu saja becinta" jawab Kyungsoo santai.

"A—apa? B-bercinta?! J-jadi, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun" gagap Kai, membuat Kyungsoo mengernyit heran.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku saja belum!Tak mungkin mereka melakukannya!"

"Kau ini bicara apa hah?"

.

.

.

* * *

 *******ChanBaek*******

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Tentu saja mengingatnya, wajahmu benar-benar merah benderang semalam,bahkan kau berulang kali... _'_ _Yeolh_ _...More...please...deeph_ —

 **BUAAGGGHH**

"CHANYEOL! YOU BIG IDIOT!"

Tiba—tiba saja Baekhyun menghantam telak rahang Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol hilang keseimbangan hingga rengkuhan lengan itu terlepas.

Baekhyun menatap jengkel pemuda yang masih terjengkang itu, sedikit mengusap rembasan bening di sudut matanya sebelum akhirnya berlari meninggalkan koridor itu.

"YACKKK! KAU HANYA BERCANDA DENGAN KAI BUKAN?!"Teriak Chanyeol gusar.

"BAEKHYUN!" Namun percuma, bocah mungil itu tetap berlari menjauhinya. Meski nyatanya Ia terlihat terhuyung-huyung, bahkan nyaris terjatuh.

"Arh! ini sakit" Gumam Chanyeol sembari memegangi rahangnya. Ia beralih bangkit, berniat mengejar Baekhyun yang telah hilang di balik taman.

"You Big Idiot! hahahha" Bisik Kai menirukan Baekhyun sambil memegangi perutnya lalu terpingkal bersama namja mungil di sisinya.

Kyungsoo turut menghentak kaki karna geli. "Kau lihat wajahnya?" Balas Kyungsoo setengah berbisik, lalu mengerutkan dahi seakan menirukan wajah Chanyeol. "Idiot... idiot" Gelinya lagi, dan kembali terpingkal.

Tanpa tau, seseorang yang dibicarakan sedari tadi mulai mendekati keduanya.

"ahahaha, hanya Baekhyun yang bisa—

"Tarik semua ucapanmu" Desis Chanyeol sambil menarik kerah Kai, hingga membuat pemuda itu tercekik.

"C—chanyeollie" Gugup Kai meringis ciut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyun hah?!" Gertak Chanyeol, berniat menarik ulur jeritan Baekhyun sebelumnya.

"M—mwo? Apa yang kulakukan padanya? haha k-kau salah paham aku—

"YYA! BAEKHYUN BERSAMA SEHUN?" Teriak Kyungsoo tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk ujung koridor.

Seakan percaya, Chanyeol benar-benar melepas cekikkannya ... lalu memilih berlari keluar, demi mengejar Baekhyun.

Tak peduli, Kai terbatuk payah karenanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" gumam Kyungsoo, seraya membantu Kai berdiri.

"Hhh... y—ya, baik-baik sajahhh"

"Aissh aku yakin, mereka pasti sedang—

Kyungsoo mendadak terdiam, begitu menyadari sesuatu yang salah, lalu Ia putuskan untuk menoleh kesamping. Dan benar saja...namja tinggi di sisinya kini tengah memandanginya dengan intens.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Ucapnya penuh selidik

"Kau manis..." sahut Kai spontan. Membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan mata terkejut. Namun tiba-tiba saja Kai membekap bibirnya, dan meracau kacau.

"A-apa yang kukatakan? K-kau melakukan sesuatu padaku hah?" Panik Kai seraya menunjuk-nunjuk Kyungsoo.

"Apa?! Kau sendiri yang menyebutku 'manis'!" Sungut Kyungsoo seraya menyilangkan lengan di dada.

"i-itu ka-karena—Aishhhh!" Desis Kai gusar, Ia benar-benar tak fokus melihat Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibir seperti itu, terlalu menggemaskan! membuatnya tak tahan dan...

"Ikut aku!" Serunya sembari menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, lalu menariknya ke sebuah tempat di balik koridor.

"YYAA! Mengapa kau membawaku ke sini?!" Seru Kyungsoo seraya mengamati ke sekelilingnya.

Sejenak Kai tampak memijit keningnya, lalu menatap namja mungil di depannya dengan resah.

"Tck! bagaimana bisa kau memiliki wajah seperti itu!?"

Kyungsoo mengernyit, heran . "Ha?"

"Wajahmu membuatku merasa aneh!" ujar Kai

"Kau menyalahkan wajahku?! jangan melihat jika—

"Membuatku tak pernah berhenti memikirkanmu, wajahmu benar-benar aneh...membuatku ingin menyentuhmu bahkan menciummu!" Racau Kai tanpa jeda. bahkan dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Me-menciumku"Gumam Kyungsoo gemetar

"..."

Hening...

Tak satupun mengangkat wajah terlebih bersuara, hanya degup jantung keduanya yang terdengar mendominasi.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja, Kyungsoo lebih memilih merambati dinding...bersiap untuk berlari. Entahlah...ucapan namja yang kerap ia panggil manusia tiang itu, benar-benar membuat sesuatu dalam hatinya berdebar tak menentu.

"T—tunggu!kau ingin ke mana ha— **SREEEK**

Kai menganga lebar, begitu melihat kemeja Kyungsoo terkoyak memperlihatkan sebelah nipplenya.

Kyungsoo terlalu gugup, membuat namja mungil itu bertingkah kacau...hingga tanpa sengaja ujung jendela, tersangkut dan merobek kemejanya.

Kyungsoo sempat memekik melihatnya, membuatnya bergerak panik ingin melepasnya...namun ...

 **KREEEKKK**

Naas, gerakan ceroboh namja mungil itu makin memperparah situasi, dan membuat kemeja itu robek seutuhnya. tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya lagi, selain menyilangkan tangannya demi menutupi kedua nipplenya.

"J-jangan me—melihatku" Lirihnya seraya menundukkan wajah malu.

"K-kau..." Kai berjalan gontai mendekati Kyungsoo. Lebih dari apapun itu...rasa-rasanya semua seperti memanas, dari ujung kaki bahkan terus merambat hingga ujung kepalanya bagai tersulut dalam sekejap...kala melihat nipple yang kemerahan dan terlihat ranum itu.

"Jangan melihatku!"

Semakin parah...suara kecil Kyungsoo yang sarat akan malu-malu itu, terdengar begitu lembut di telinganya. Terlebih kedua pipi chubby yang semakin memerah karna tersipu itu...benar-benar membuatnya merasa demam luar biasa panas, apa yang salah dengan dirinya?. Bahkan, cairan merah mulai meleleh dari lubang hidungnya, Hingga...

"S-so Cuuuutee—

 **BRUGHHHH**

Kai terkapar begitu saja, tepat di hadapan Kyungsoo. Sontak membuat namja kecil itu terkejut bukan kepalang.

"Kai!" Serunya , seraya bergerak panik mendekati namja yang mendadak pingsan itu demi merengkuhnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mimisan di saat seperti ini hah?" Serunya lagi sambil mengguncang tubuh Kai.

"Kau pingsan? YACKK! Jangan merepotkanku pabbo!"

.

.

* * *

 **...ChanBaek...**

"Zombie..."

"Mau apa kau?!" Ketus Baekhyun sembari menyentak tangan Chanyeol yang hendak menyentuh pipinya.

"Tsk, tersenyumlah" Canda Chanyeol, masih dengan mengimbangi langkah Baekhyun.

"..."

"Seseorang tengah melarikan diri dari jam terakhir, sepertinya akan menjadi hal yang menarik jika aku mengikutinya" Ujar Chanyeol sambil meniup-niup anak rambut di pelipis kanan Baekhyun.

"..."

Hening...

Baekhyun lebih memilih, meraih ponsel dalam sakunya lalu mendial nomor siapapun. Barang kali, seseorang bisa diandalkan di saat-saat seperti ini. Terlebih, kedua orang tuanya masih di luar negri. Tentu ini sangat menyulitkannya untuk melarikan diri dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafas sesaat, ia tau bentakannya beberapa saat lalu membuat anak itu merajuk seperti ini. tapi bagaimana lagi...emosi tetaplah emosi.

"Oh ayolah aku hanya bercanda"

Chanyeol beralih menghadang Baekhyun, hingga dipastikan namja mungil itu tak bisa melangkah gusar seperti sebelumnya, terlebih menghindarinya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang" Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, membuat jemari mungil itu berhenti berkutat dengan layar ponselnya.

"Tch...mengantarku?! Kau pikir kita ini apa hah?! Menjauh dariku!" Gusar Baekhyun seraya mendorong dada Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja kau milikku"

"Hanya itu saja yang bisa kau katakan?!"

"Sepertinya... bagian itu sudah membaik. Kau bisa berjalan dengan benar hn?" Gumam Chanyeol sembari menunjuk-nunjuk butt Baekhyun. Tanpa peduli namja mungil di depannya tampak muak karna pembicaraan yang dialihkan itu.

"TAK BISAKAH KAU TUTUP MULUTMU ITU?! DAN BERHENTI MEMBUATKU MARAH PARK?!" Teriak Baekhyun jengkel. Tak tau kah Chanyeol? Namja itu benar-benar tak peka sama sekali. Dan mengatakan apapun sesuka hatinya sendiri

Chanyeol memilih diam, sebelum amarah namja mungil itu semakin meledak-ledak. Ah! dalam kondisi seperti ini, apapun yang dikatakannya tentu akan selalu salah di mata Baekhyun bukan?

"Jangan mengikutiku! Aku ingin pulang!" Gertak Baekhyun sembari mengepalkan sebelah tangannya tepat di wajah Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang menjemputmu?! Apa kau bersama Sehu—

"Benar Sehun!" Baekhyun beralih haluan, menatap Chanyeol seraya meremas kuat ponselnya.

"Tch! Jangan kau pikir kau bisa mempermainkanku...Kau milikku Baek!"

Baekhyun meremas surai pirangnya kuat-kuat. "Kau mengatakannya lagi! Terserah!katakan apapun yang kau inginkan! Buat semuanya menjadi milikmu!" Racau Baekhyun sembari berjalan menghentak ke tepian jalan. Dan waktu begitu memihaknya...kala sebuah mercy putih tiba tepat di hadapannya. Ah! tak salah beberapa saat lalu Ia menghubungi Taemin.

"Baekhyun? apa terjadi sesuatu sayang?" Seorang pria cantik menatap Baekhyun cemas, begitu jendela mobil itu terbuka secara perlahan.

"Taemin uissangnim! Kumohon bawa aku bersamamu" Rengek Baekhyun seraya menggosok kedua telapak tangan tepat di wajahnya. Berulang kali Ia melirik ke belakang, waspada kalau-kalau Chanyeol mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Dokter cantik itu.

"kemanapun! tak masalah jika itu rumah sakit! Izinkan aku bermalam di sana hingga Appa dan Eomma pulang" imbuh Baekhyun lagi, berharap pria di dalam mobil itu sedikit memberinya simpati. Jika tidak... Chanyeol akan mengikuti bahkan mengekangnya, walau dirumahnya sendiri sekalipun.

"A—apa?" Taemin membulatkan mata terkejut, lalu mulai menyimpul senyum begitu melihat Chanyeol berada di belakang namja mungil itu.

"Kalian bertengkar hm?" Terka Taemin mencoba membaca situasi.

"Taemin uissangnim..."Baekhyun kembali merengek, kali ini dengan menundukkan kepala lemas, hingga Taemin benar-benar dibuat menyerah karenanya. Ah Ya Tuhan...Ia tak mungkin mampu mengelak jika anak semanis itu merengek padanya.

"Cha, lekas masukklah ke dalam" Ujar Taemin menenangkan, mungkin bukan hal yang salah jika membawa namja mungil itu ke tempat kerjanya.

Baekhyun melompat girang mendengarnya, dan secepat mungkin berlari ke dalam mobil... sebelum Chanyeol benar-benar kembali menerkamnya.

"Keluarlah!" Seru Chanyeol sembari berusaha membuka pintu mobil itu, tapi sialnya terkunci.

Baekhyun hanya berdengus tak suka, dan lebih memilih memejamkan mata sambil bersidekap di dada, setidaknya untuk saat ini Ia benar-benar dalam posisi aman. Terlebih...tak akan lagi yang bisa membuat kepalanya serasa meledak. Tidak untuk Chanyeol... dan semua sikap menyebalkannya itu.

"YACK! Kau tak mendengarku?! Buka pintunya Baek!"

"Agh! kepalaku sakit Taemin Uissanim"

"Yeollie ... biarkan Baekhyun bersamaku untuk sementara waktu" Bujuk Taemin, mencoba menenangkan Chanyeol.

"Aku tak butuh ocehanmu" Sahut Chanyeol sakratis... membuat Taemin diam dengan tenang, menyimpan rasa pedih itu dalam senyumannya.

"BAEKHYUN! KELUAR!"

Baekhyun makin memejamkan matanya erat, tapi semakin Ia memaksa...teriakan namja itu semakin mengusiknya saja. Membuatnya, sedikit membuka jendela mobil itu dengan gusar.

"KAU TAK BERHAK MEMERINTAHKU!" Teriak Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja berhak, karna kau mili— ka-karena kau—

"Bahkan aku tak tau, perasaanmu" Sergah Baekhyun cepat, Ia menatap Chanyeol sesaat...sebelum akhirnya memalingkan wajah. "Maaf Taemin Uissanim... tapi aku benar-benar butuh obat infus di rumah sakit"

Taemin hanya terkekeh pelan, ah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dua anak itu. dan lagi... Baekhyun benar-benar menggemaskan kali ini, mengalihkan pembicaraan hanya untuk menghindari Putra tampannya? . 'obat infus' dia bilang?

Lucu sekali...

Taemin tersenyum lembut, "Yeollie ... sampai bertemu di rumah nanti, aku akan memasak untukmu" Ujarnya sembari melajukan mercy putih itu dengan perlahan.

Membuat Chanyeol berdecak, dan menendang udara kosong di hadapannya.

"Tak bisakah kau menyerah dan menjadi kelinci manisku Baek!?" Gusar Chanyeol. Tak habis pikir... Baekhyun begitu keras kepala terhadapnya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hospital.** **...**

"Ada hal lain lagi yang harus saya lakukan Seonsaengnim?" Ujar seorang namja ulzzang yang sedari tadi mengikuti sosok ramping di depannya.

"Cukup untuk hari ini, kau sudah melakukan banyak hal untukku Taehyungie. Cha...kau bisa pulang sekarang" Ucap Taemin seraya mengacak surai hitam bocah yang menjadi asistennya itu.

"Baik"

Taemin sedikit menyimpul senyum sebelum akhirnya melipat stetoskop dan melesakkannya ke dalam saku jas medisnya. Ia beralih melangkah menuju ruang kerjanya dan berdecak lirih, begitu mengingat satu hal.

Baekhyun masih di dalam ruang kerjanya, dan lebih dari 4 jam Ia meninggalkannya di sana. sungguh...pekerjaannya yang penat, benar-benar membuatnya lalai, bahkan sepertinya anak itu melewatkan makan malamnya.

"Ah apa yang telah kulakukan?" Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri, lalu begitu tergesa membuka pintu ruangannya,

Ia membulatkan mata lebar, begitu pintu itu benar-benar terbuka

Dan di sanalah bocah manis itu mengejutkannya, meringkuk bulat di bawah sofanya. tanpa beralaskan apapun bahkan tanpa berselimutkan sehelai kain pun. Bagaimana jika bocah itu jatuh sakit nantinya

"Baekhyun~ah" Taemin merengkuh cepat bahu Baekhyun, membuatnya sedikit terduduk dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya

"Nggg~..."

Dan benar saja, Baekhyun terlihat mengerjap berkali-kali lalu terbelalak lebar begitu menyadari wajah panik Taemin. "T-Taemin Uisangnim—AHTT!" Baekhyun mendadak memekik sakit sambil menggosok-gosok buttnya.

"A—ada apa!? Kau sakit? Di mana? Katakan padaku" Taemin makin panik, dan begitu gugup menelisik pakaian Baekhyun demi menemukan bagian tubuh Baekhyun yang sakit.

Membuat Baekhyun berpikir cepat.

"A-aku sepertinya terjatuh dari sofa,hanya itu" Sergah Baekhyun cepat seraya menahan tangan Taemin, sebelum Dokter cantik itu melucuti semua pakaiannya.

"Apa?"

Baekhyun meringis dan mengangguk meyakinkan, Ia memang terjatuh dari sofa membuat pantat itu benar-benar sakit bukan main. Tentu perbuatan Chanyeol semalam yang membuat rasa sakit itu makin menggila. Dan Ia tak ingin jika sampai Taemin mengetahuinya.

Taemin hanya mengulum senyum, entahlah Ia harus terbahak ataukah turut menangis melihat wajah memelas itu. "Kau tak berbohong padaku?" Tanya Taemin lagi memastikan.

Baekhyun mengangguk gugup. Dan lebih memilih merambati sofa untuk duduk semanis mungkin. "Bolehkah aku melanjutkan tidurku lagi Uissangnim?" Ujarnya sambil menguap kecil. Namun diam-diam Ia mulai menyadari ada yang berubah dari paras cantik pria di hadapannya itu.

Taemin kembali menghela nafas pelan. Lalu beralih meraih mantel miliknya di sisi sofa. "Tentu saja tidurlah kembali, dan ini akan menghangatkanmu" Ucapnya sembari menutupi tubuh Baekhyun dengan mantelnya, menariknya hingga sebatas leher namja mungil itu.

Tak ada celoteh apapun, Baekhyun lebih memilih memejamkan mata ... memposisikan tidurnya senyaman mungkin, bagaimanapun...apa yang terjadi semalam bersama Chanyeol, lebih dari cukup memerah tenaganya. Tak hanya rektumnya yang berkedut panas...seluruh persendian tubuhnyapun sepertinya mati rasa.

Andai Ia bisa menjerit pada Taemin dan merengek segala macam pereda rasa sakit, tentu sudah Baekhyun lakukan semenjak tadi. Tapi mustahil Baekhyun lakukan...sekali lagi, itu bukanlah hal yang patut untuk diulas secara lugas. Baekhyun terlalu dini untuk mengalami hal semacam itu...terlebih Taemin Ibu Chanyeol. Apa yang akan dikatakannya kelak, jika pria itu tau hal macam apa yang telah dilakukannya bersama Putra kesayangannya itu.

'Chanyeol! I'll kill you for sure!' Umpatnya dalam hati, sembari memejamkan mata erat.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa Jam Kemudian**

"Haruskah aku memanggil Chanyeol saja? Ini sudah terlalu larut" Bimbang Taemin seraya membenarkan letak mantel yang menutupi tubuh Baekhyun. Ini tak seharusnya terjadi, membiarkan anak manis itu tidur dengan posisi demikian di ruang kerjanya. Tapi Ia tak memiliki waktu untuk mengantarnya pulang, ah...pekerjaan di rumah sakit ini terlalu banyak menyita waktunya.

Taemin beralih meraih ponselnya,barangkali masih bisa menghubungi Chanyeol sebelum putranya terlanjur tidur.

 **CKLEK**

Namun belum sempat Ia mendial nomor Chanyeol, Taemin dikejutkan dengan pintu yang terbuka dan seorang namja tinggi melangkah masuk tanpa permisi.

"Y—yeollie..." Panggil Taemin sempat tergagap, namun tetap tersenyum hangat dan begitu tergesa menghampiri Chanyeol. Cemas kalau-kalau Chanyeol kedinginan karna udara malam.

"Aku baru saja ingin menelfonmu...dan kau—

"Tck!"

Taemin mendadak bungkam begitu mendengar decakkan sarat akan rasa kesal itu. Ia menunduk dalam... berdalih mungkin memang semua salahnya yang terlalu banyak bicara.

"Kau ingin membawanya pulang?" Tanya Taemin lebih berhati-hati, begitu melihat Chanyeol tampak mendekati Baekhyun dan menatap namja mungil itu lekat-lekat.

"..."

Tak ada sahutan, jangankan bicara... sekedar bertemu pandang saja, enggan Chanyeol lakukan.

Taemin tersenyum getir, apa yang bisa diharapkannya kini. Seharusnya sedari awal Ia tau...respon Chanyeol akan sedemikian dinginnya.

"Baek.." panggil Chanyeol pelan, seraya menepuk-nepuk pipi Baekhyun.

Namun namja mungil itu hanya mendengung, dan beralih posisi tak ingin diusik.

"Tsk! kau mengabaikanku? Bangunlah! cepat" Chanyeol menarik kedua pipi Baekhyun berlawanan arah, yakin cara ini akan benar-benar membuat Baekhyun terbangun.

"Mmm.."

Tapi percuma, Baekhyun hanya menggumam dan kembali tidur. lelah bukan main itu, benar-benar membuatnya terlelap berat

"Waktunya pulang Baek! aku—

"Aaahnyeol! ... You Fucking pervert!"

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun mengigau keras, membuat pemuda itu reflek membulatkan mata lebar bahkan hingga merunduk mengamati bocah yang masih terlelap itu.

"Ahnyeol? Dan apa maksud fucking pervert hahh?!" Seru Chanyeol sambil menangkup pipi Baekhyun, berulang kali Ia menghela nafas berat. Tak percaya...Baekhyun bisa mengumpat padanya meski dalam kondisi tidur sekalipun.

Taemin hanya terkekeh ... melihat tingkah dua anak di depannya itu, Ia beralih mendekati Chanyeol dan menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu. lebih baik angkat Baekhyun dan lekas bawa pulang" Ucap Taemin menenangkan.

"Apa Dia juga bersikap seperti ini padamu? Seharusnya kau tak perlu memanjakannya!dan membuatmu repot" Adu Chanyeol spontan, sambil menekan-nekan pipi Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya.

Taemin terhenyak.

Apa ini?

Tidakkah...Chanyeol baru saja mengadu padanya?

'Kau baru saja bicara denganku Yeollie? Manis sekali' gumam Taemin dalam hati. Tak peduli, sadar atau tidak apa yang telah Chanyeol ucapkan beberapa saat lalu. hatinya benar-benar menghangat karena ini.

Ia melangkah lebih dekat, lalu menarik kedua lengan Baekhyun dengan perlahan hingga membuat namja kecil itu terduduk.

"Lihat...meski aku menariknya seperti ini, Baekhyun tak akan bangun. Cha...mendekatlah, dan beri punggungmu"

Sejenak Chanyeol hanya menatap ragu, Ia benar-benar tak suka...seseorang yang asing seperti Taemin memberinya perintah seperti itu. tapi tak ada alasan untuk menyentak dan merenggag waktu lebih lama, malam telah benar-benar larut. Dan Ia harus secepatnya membawa Baekhyun pulang, atau anak itu akan jatuh sakit.

Chanyeol sedikit berdecak,sebelum akhirnya melangkah mendekat...dan mengikuti apa yang baru saja Taemin sarankan.

.

.

.

"Berhati-hatilah saat mengendarai mobil Appamu" Ujar Taemin begitu Chanyeol beranjak, melangkah menuju pintu utama ruangan itu, tentunya dengan seorang anak yang menggelayut di atas punggungnya.

"Hn..." singkat Chanyeol, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan serba putih itu.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun~ah...Kau membuat semuanya semakin mudah, terima kasih" Lirih Taemin kala menyibak tirai jendela, dan memandang teduh dua sosok yang tengah memasuki mercy hitam itu. sesekali pula ia terkekeh pelan begitu melihat Chanyeol tampak gusar bahkan berteriak jengkel, sementara namja kecil dalam rengkuhannya itu, tetap tertidur dengan pulasnya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Uhnn..." Baekhyun mendengung pelan, begitu merasakan sesuatu tengah merengkuh tubuhnya, terlalu hangat... terlalu membuatnya makin menyusupkan kepalanya ke dalam rengkuhan hangat itu, bahkan mengendus-endus aroma maskulin yang menguar.

"Smells good" Igau Baekhyun sambil mengendus dada Chanyeol. Tanpa tau dirinya kini tengah berada dalam rengkuhan bridal pemuda tinggi itu.

"Geez...kau baru menyadarinya huh?!" ujar Chanyeol sembari menutup pintu mobil dengan sebelah kakinya, lalu berjalan perlahan menuju pintu utama rumahnya. Berulang kali Ia berdecak...bahkan dalam kondisi seperti inipun, Baekhyun tak juga terbangun. parahnya...namja mungil itu malah menggesek-gesekkan hidung di dadanya. Itu benar-benar terasa panas... dan sejujurnya, sesuatu di bawah sana sedikit menegang karna hal itu.

"Uhm! smells goood"

Lagi, Baekhyun kembali menggumam dan makin menggelayut erat di leher Chanyeol. Entahlah...aroma maskulin itu benar-benar membuatnya tersenyum cerah dalam tidurnya, ya...Baekhyun tengah bermimpi.

"Yack! Bisakah kau tak mengendus dadaku?!" Kesal Chanyeol seraya menghentikan langkahnya. Dan begitu Baekhyun berhentu, Ia kembali berjalan menghentak lalu menapakki anak tangganya.

"H-hisap darahku" Gumam Baekhyun, dan sukses membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas jengah. Seperti inikah Baekhyun saat tertidur? Tidakkah anak itu terlalu berisik?

"A-andwaeyo! Gigit aku! Jadikan aku mate mu! Ku mohon Tuan!"

' **ctik'**

Satu urat emosi kembali tergurat di kening Chanyeol, begitu mendengar igauan Baekhyun untuk ke sekian kalinya. Tangannya nyaris kram karna menggendong tubuh mungil itu, dan Baekhyun masih bisa meracau senyaman itu dalam mimpinya.

"Aissh jinjja! Apa yang sedang kau mimpikan idiot?!" teriak Chanyeol jengkel, bahkan Ia tak segan-segan menendang pintu kamarnya. Tak peduli apa yang dilakukannya akan membangunkan Baekhyun. Karna memang itu yang diharapkannya saat ini.

Chanyeol menyeringai lebar begitu melihat ranjang king size miliknya,

Lalu tanpa peringatan Ia melempar tubuh Baekhyun ke ranjang hingga terdengar suara debaman ringan. Setelah ini...sudah pasti Baekhyun akan terbangun karenannya.

Tapi yang terlihat...

"AH! Tuan vampire! I Love Youuu! Don't goo! uhng"

Baekhyun kembali mengigau, bahkan dengan tangan menggapai-gapai ke atas. Seolah tengah berusaha meraih seseorang di hadapannya.

Membuat Chanyeol makin meradang melihatnya, dan ia benar-benar kesal di abaikan seperti ini. meski nyatanya Baekhyun hanya bermimpi. Tapi tetap saja...ia kesal bukan main. Siapa yang diimpikan Baekhyun sebenarnya, bahkan hingga rela digigit – gigit seperti itu.

Sejenak Chanyeol mengamati namja mungil yang masih tenggelam dalam mimpinya itu, hingga sebuah seringai tajam tersimpul di sudut bibirnya. Seakan, sebuah pemikiran menarik melintas begitu saja. Membuatnya bergerak cepat... melompat dan menindih tubuh mungil di ranjang berukuran king itu.

tak sebatas itu, Chanyeol pun mulai intens mengendus leher Baekhyun... bahkan hingga menjilat dan menggigiti leher namja cantik itu.

"Uh...nnh~ Ah!" Desah Baekhyun, begitu merasakan sesuatu yang basah terasa menggelitik dan sedikit perih. Itu benar-benar nikmat, bahkan hingga membuatnya menengadah, membiarkan sensasi itu kian meruam setiap sisi lehernya.

"T-tuan vampirh...anghh...ssshh" Desis Baekhyun nikmat, begitu visual dalam mimpinya tengah mencumbu basah dada dan perpotongan lehernya.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepala "Tuan vampir lagi hah?! What the F—

Pemuda itu semakin berdecak jengkel. Tanpa segan-segan Ia menggigit kasar leher kanan Baekhyun, dan—

"AHTTT! Appoooh!"

Baekhyun berjengit lalu terbangun gusar. "Siapa kau?!" jeritnya lagi sambil mengerjapkan mata karna silau.

' **chupp'**

"Tuan Chanyeol" Bisik Chanyeol tepat setelah mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

"APA! Chanyeol!" teriak Baekhyun histeris, sembari menutup bibir dan beringsut-ingsut menjauhi Chanyeol.

"Tsk! kau benar-benar bangun kali ini?"

"Mengapa kau menggigitku?! Apa kau pikir ini tak sakit?!" Teriak Baekhyun lagi, kali ini dengan mengusap-usap lehernya yang memerah akibat gigitan beberapa saat lalu.

Chanyeol hanya berdehem dan kembali mengikis jarak dengan wajah baby face itu. terlalu dekat...hingga membuat Baekhyun begitu gugup untuk menarik satu hela nafas saja.

"Kau sendiri yang meminta vampire menggigitmu" Ucap Chanyeol santai.

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangan erat. "Itu mimpiku! Tak perlu menggigitku seperti itu!"

"Ohya?...tapi itu membuat mimpimu lebih nyata bukan? Bahkan kau menikmatinya...akui saja. Dan jangan lupa itu gigitan dariku. Bukan vampire bastard dalam mimpimu itu" kekeh Chanyeol sembari mengetuk-ngetuk dahi Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya.

"Arght! Mengapa kau sangat menyebalkan!?"

"Karena aku hidup" Jawab Chanyeol cepat. membuat Baekhyun makin mengacak surai pirangnya gusar. Demi apapun itu...tak ada yang lebih membuat darahnya mengental hingga ke ubun-ubun, selain bersama namja bernama Chanyeol itu.

"Tuan vampir apanya huh?...aku seribu kali lebih tampan dari mayat hidup itu!" Gumam Chanyeol lirih, masih memendam cemburu karna igauan Baekhyun. Ia beralih melangkah mendekati almari dan mengambil beberapa potong pakaian dari dalamnya.

"Ganti pakaianmu dengan ini..." Chanyeol meletakkan kemeja miliknya di pangkuan Baekhyun, lalu mengais surai pirang yang acak-acakan Baekhyun demi merapikannya.

"Aku tidak mau memakainya!" Ketus Baekhyun

Chanyeol mengernyit tersinggung, dan menatap namja mungil itu tajam. "Oh! Kau ingin aku melepaskannya untukmu? okay! Dengan senang hati"

Baekhyun membulatkan mata lebar. "T—tidak! Bukan itu maksudku!" Teriak Baekhyun panik seraya menyilangkan kedua lengan di dadanya.

Tapi Chanyeol hanya meyeringai remeh, dan makin mendekati Baekhyun hingga membuat namja mungil itu terdesak di sudut ranjang.

"AH! Aku ingin pakaianku sendiri!" Panik Baekhyun, begitu Chanyeol menangkap kedua pergelangan tangannya, dan membukanya berlawanan.

"Yya! jangan bercanda...aku tak mungkin mengambilnya ke rumahmu"

"K-kalau begitu, biarkan aku pulang!"

Chanyeol terkekeh keras. "Pulang?"

Ia beralih meraih jam weakernya dan melemparkannya pada Baekhyun. "Kau yakin...pulang?"

Namja mungil itupun stagnan, meremas kuat-kuat benda di tangannya dan merunduk kesal. Begitu tau...ini sudah hampir pukul 1 malam.

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu menjemputku!"

"Tck! terlalu banyak bicara!" Chanyeol menarik kedua kaki Baekhyun, hingga membuat tubuh mungil itu terhempas dan telentang di ranjang.

"Ack! M-mau apa kau?! AH!" Jerit Baekhyun, saat Chanyeol memaksa melepas kancing kemejanya.

"Berisik!"

"Menyingkir! Perverhmpfth~ Mmmnnh!" Baekhyun memekik tertahan, begitu Chanyeol membungkamnya dengan ciumannya. berulang kali Ia mencoba mendorong dada Chanyeol, namun semakin payah kala Chanyeol menyusupkan lidah ke dalam mulutnya, dan memainkan salivanya hingga meleleh dari sudut bibirnya.

"Ahmpfth! Champh! Mmmphh!" Kedua caramel eyes itu membulat lebar, saat sadar...Tubuhnya serasa terangkat dan kini benar-benar terduduk. Tapi tetap saja...Chanyeol masih memagut bibirnya begitu dalam, hingga membuatnya terpaksa membuka mulutnya lebih lebar, membiarkan pemuda tampan itu memainkan apapun di dalamnya. Apa yang bisa dilakukannya jika dirinya benar-benar lemas karna cumbuan yang terlalu menuntut itu.

"Mnh~..." Lenguh Baekhyun begitu Chanyeol melepas pagutannya, menyisakan tautan saliva dari bibir keduanya.

Chanyeol menyeringai tipis melihat namja mungil itu begitu terengah. Ah sungguh...tatapan sayu dan wajah yang semakin memerah itu,membuat Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat memikat sekaligus menggemaskan di matanya.

"Selesai..." Bisik Chanyeol, begitu menyematkan kancing terakhir kemeja yang dikenakan Baekhyun."Lepas celana seragammu, atau kau ingin aku melepas celanamu juga hn?"

Baekhyun mengangkat cepat wajahnya. "Untuk apa aku melepasnya di hadapanmu?! Bahkan kau tak memiliki celana pengganti untukku!" Seru Baekhyun kesal.

"Menyebalkan sekali! Kau tak pernah mengerti dan tak pernah sedikitpun membiarkan hidupku tenang! Bahkan dalam mimpipun kau sangat mengganggu Park!" Omel Baekhyun lagi, seakan bukan hanya itu saja yang ingin diluapkannya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat mendengarnya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Baekhyun? anak itu bukan perempuan, tapi tidakkah sepanjang hari ini Baekhyun selalu mengeras terhadapnya. Tak hanya di sekolah..bahkan emosi Baekhyunpun kian meninggi di rumah ini.

"Tsk! kau marah, karna aku menggagalkan pertemuanmu dengan Tuan vampire mu hn?"

"Bukan itu yang ingin ku bicarakan!"

Chanyeol hanya menatap lekat namja mungil di hadapannya, lalu kembali berdecak melihat paras babyface itu semakin mengeras karna emosi.

Ia beralih menyentuh pipi kanan Baekhyun, meski berulang kali Baekhyun menyentak tangannya...tapi Chanyeol tetap memaksa, hingga tangan besarnya benar-benar bisa menangkup pipi tirus itu dengan pasnya.

"Ingin marah lagi?"

"Mengapa kau bertanya hah?!" Baekhyun mengepalkan tangan erat, tak percaya...Chanyeol makin menyulut emosinya dengan pertanyaan yang terdengar meremehkan itu.

"Tck! apa kau pikir aku tak jengkel mendengarmu marah-marah sepanjang hari?! Baiklaj, jika itu maumu, kita lanjutkan saja mimpi tuan vampire mu itu! For real!" Seru Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya, menghempas Baekhyun di ranjang, dan menindih telak tubuh mungil itu.. hingga tak menyisakan sekat sedikitpun bagi Baekhyun untuk berkutik.

"Ugh~ Apa yang kau—AHTTT! SAKIT PABBO!" Teriak Baekhyun histeris begitu tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol menggigit leher kirinya, dan menghisap kuat bekas gigitan tersebut.

"Agh! Lepas! Saki—it! Kau gila! AHH!" Baekhyun berusaha kuat menarik surai Chanyeol, tapi sia-sia... pemuda itu begitu beringas menghisap lehernya.

"Hn... darahnya tidak keluar" Gumam Chanyeol sembari menjilat bekas hickey yang baru saja di buatnya.

"Y-YACKKK! Apa kau berniat benar-benar ingin menghisap darahku?!" Teriak Baekhyun jengkel, sembari menutup hickey merah matang di lehernya dengan tangannya. Chanyeol gila! namja itu benar-benar tak ada sisi lembut sedikitpun! Semuanya selalu kasar dan tanpa perasaan.

Chanyeol mengulas smirk tipis. "Tentu saja...aku berperan sebagai Tuan Vampiremu di sini" Jawab Chanyeol santai seraya memasang wajah inocent miliknya.

Baekhyun mengusap kasar wajahnya, bahkan di saat seperti ini Chanyeol masih sempat menggodanya dengan raut menyebalkan seperti itu. ia beralih bangkit, ingin melompat dari ranjang terkutuk itu...namun gagal begitu Chanyeol kembali menindihnya lalu mnegecupi leher dan dadanya yang sedikit terekspose.

"Ahn!...Nnnhh~ Idiot! ah"

 **Kkkkrruuu...**

Dua anak itu seketika stagnan, begitu mendengar suara yang terdengar asing. dan membuat keduaanya saling bertemu pandang.

"Kau lapar?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"A-aniyo!" Ketus Baekhyun sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke lain arah.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihatnya, dan beralih mengecup singkat pipi kanan Baekhyun.

' **Chupp'**

"Kemarilah.." Ucapnya kemudian seraya menarik tangan kanan Baekhyun, memaksa namja mungil itu segera bangkit dari ranjangnya.

"J-jangan macam-macam! aku tak ingin ikut denganmu!" gumam Baekhyun masih menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah meronanya akibat kecupan singkat Chanyeol beberapa saat lalu.

"Ikut saja..."

"Ash! Tidak mau! kau ingin melakukan hal buruk terhadapku bukan?!" yakin Baekhyun sembari menyilangkan kedua tangan di dadanya.

"Tck! selalu berisik!"Kesal Chanyeol, dan tanpa peringatan Ia mengangkat bridall tubuh mungil itu dan membawanya keluar menuju lantai bawah. Tak peduli Baekhyun makin berteriak rusuh karenannya.

.

.

.

"YACK! Kau ingin membawaku kemana?! Turunkan aku! Yeol—

"OKAY! Dan jangan selalu berteriak, karna Ayahku sedang tidur di dalam kamar itu!" seru Chanyeol sembari mendudukkan Baekhyun di meja makan lalu menunjuk sebuah ruangan jauh di sebrangnya.

"U—uhm.." Lirih Baekhyun menciut, sembari meremas-remas ujung kemeja yang dikenakannya.

"Tetap di sini dan jangan kemanapun...selama aku melakukan sesuatu di ujung sana" tegas Chanyeol lagi, kali ini dengan menunjuk meja pantry di ujung dapur.

"N—ne" Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, entahlah Ia benar-benar merasa ciut dengan cara bicara Chanyeol yang demikian. Terlebih perutnya sedang kosong, ia tak memiliki tenaga lebih jika harus membalas Chanyeol.

"Bagus..." Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk kepala Baekhyun, ah ini yang selalu ingin di lihatnya...Baekhyun yang patuh dan tak banyak berulah. Manis sekali bukan.

"Lihat ke atas" Titah Chanyeol kemudian.

Sesuai keinginannya, Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan...

' **Chupp'**

Namja mungil itu membulatkan mata lebar, begitu mendapat sebuah kecupan di keningnya. Tak ada seringaian bahkan tak ada celoteh menyebalkan yang kerap Chanyeol lakukan, hanya sebuah sentuhan lembut, dan itu benar-benar membuat wajahnya memerah dalam waktu singkat. Apa ini? Chanyeol terasa berbeda...dan Sungguh ia menyukai sisi Chanyeol yang seperti ini.

"Tak perlu terpesona padaku" celetuk Chanyeol.

"HAHH?!" Baekhyun membulatkan mata jengkel. Sial! Seharusnya Ia tak perlu luluh karna sikap lembut Chanyeol beberapa saat lalu, lihat saja...belum 15 detik saja, namja itu kembali merenggang urat emosinya, dengan rasa percaya diri yang selangit itu.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihatnya, Ia melenggang santai menuju lemari pendinginnya dan mengambil beberapa bahan yang dibutuhkannya saat ini.

Sementara Baekhyun hanya mengerjap, dan memangku dagu dengan sebelah tangannya saat memandang Chanyeol dari belakang. Hanya perasaannya saja atau memang Ia yang tak pernah menyadarinya, sejak kapan Chanyeol memiliki postur yang begitu menawan , bahkan punggung itu terlihat lebar dan bidang...ah dan lagi tinggi yang nyaris di atas rata-rata itu—

tidakkah dengan tubuh seperti itu membuat Chanyeol begitu menjerat siapa saja yang melihatnya?

Belum lagi dengan wajah stoic dan tegas miliknya itu...

"Ah!" Baekhyun menjitak jidatnya sendiri. _'Apa?...apa hah? aku baru saja memujinya?'_ gumam Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Like hell I would!" pekik Baekhyun reflek.

.

.

Chanyeol mengernyit mendengar seruan rusuh di belakangnya, apa lagi yang kini dilakukan Baekhyun? Ia hanya mengendikkan bahu dan beralih membawa hidangan yang baru saja selesai dibuatnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan hn?" ujar Chanyeol sembari meletakkan hidangan itu di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Apa? Memangnya aku kenapa?" elak Baekhyun, sambil memainkan jemarinya sendiri.

"Geezz..." Desah Chanyeol. "Cepat makanlah, sebelum mendingin. Hanya pancake tapi kurasa itu cukup mengisi perutmu" lanjut Chanyeol lagi seraya menuangkan segelas air mineral untuk Baekhyun.

"A—?" gagap Baekhyun, menatap pancake dan Chanyeol bergantian.

"Hn?"

"Kau membuat ini untukku?"

"Tsk...memangnya ada orang lain lagi selain dirimu di tempat ini?" jelas Chanyeol jengah, sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi lalu menyilangkan kaki jenjangnya dengan santai.

Baekhyun hanya bersungut mendengarnya, tapi mendadak terpana begitu melihat madu yang meleleh menggoda dari pancake itu.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya mengamati dengan tenang, bagaimana cara namja mungil di hadapannya itu mengambil potongan kecil pertama dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya sendiri.

"J-jangan melihatku saat makan" gerutu Baekhyun, sambil mengunyah dan memalingkan wajah ke lain arah.

Tapi meskipun Ia menggertak, Pemuda itu tetap saja menatapnya tajam... membuatnya tak nyaman, dan lebih memilih mendorong menjauh pancake hangat itu.

"Selesai!" Serunya kesal

Chanyeol terkekeh melihatnya, dan beralih mengelus pipi Baekhyun dengan pelan. "Aku hanya bercanda..." ujarnya kemudian.

"..." Baekhyun memalingkan wajah, tetap mengabaikan hidangannya

Chanyeol kembali menghela nafas, dan mengambil alih hidangan Baekhyun begitu tau, Baekhyun berhenti mengambil potongan makanannya. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan, aku hanya bercanda" Ucapnya seraya mengambil satu suapan untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdengus, dan menyingkirkan suapan Chanyeol dari bibirnya. "aku tidak makan!"

"Tck! Ayolah" decak Chanyeol, memaksa Baekhyun untuk segera membuka bibirnya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak ingin makan!" Kekeuh Baekhyun, masih terus menghindari suapan Chanyeol.

"Buka mulutmu...aaaa" bujuk Chanyeol lagi.

"Menyebalkan! Aku bukan bayi!" Gertak Baekhyun jengkel. Namun mendadak menciut,begitu Chanyeol mengikis jarak terlalu dekat, dan berbisik mengerikan ditelinganya.

"Buka mulutmu, atau...kau ingin aku memaksamu bercinta di sini, hingga Taemin datang dan melihat kegiatan kita hm?"

'Jerk!'

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat. Iblis itu telah kembali...lihat, ia menyeringai lalu berpura-pura tersenyum bak malaikat dengan wajah palsunya. Bodoh sekali! ... kedua orang tuanya meninggalkannya bersama namja seperti Chanyeol.

"Aaaa..." bujuk Chanyeol lagi

Baekhyun memukul-mukul pahanya sendiri sebagai lampiasan rasa kesalnya, dengan tertekan Ia melahap suapan Chanyeol dan mengunyahnya setengah hati.

"Ah! bukankah seperti ini lebih baik hm?"

"Ini memalukhan! Shangat memhalukhan!" jerit Baekhyun dengan mulut terisi penuh makanan.

"Tsk... makan saja" Tukas Chanyeol dan kembali mengambil suapan berikutnya.

"Shudah chukup! Aku tak~ mppfth" Baekhyun terbelalak lebar, begitu sadar Chanyeol menciumnya dalam kondisi mulut terisi penuh. Berulang kali Ia memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol, namun semakin Ia melawan semakin kuat Chanyeol merengkuh rahangnya, bahkan hingga menyusupkan lidah ke dalam mulutnya dan memaksanya menelan semua lumatan makanan yang telah bercampur dengan saliva keduanya.

"Mnn~Ahhh...hhhah" Engah Baekhyun.

"Haruskah aku melakukan cara seperti ini, agar kau makan dengan tenang? "

Baekhyun menunduk dan mengusap kasar bibirnya. Membuat Chanyeol mengernyit getir melihatnya...apa yang salah? Mengapa Baekhyun terlihat begitu tersakiti. Mungkinkah apa yang baru saja dilakukannya terlalu berlebih?

"Baek?" panggilnya pelan, seraya menggenggam jemari namja mungil itu.

"..." Namun tak ada jawaban, Baekhyun hanya menyentak tangannya dan kembali menunduk.

Membuatnya berdecak tak tahan...dan bergerak cepat merengkuh bahu sempit Baekhyun lalu kembali memagut bibirnya tanpa peringatan.

"Mhampfth! mmnh! MMMHH!" Baekhyun mendorong kasar dada bidang itu, dan Chanyeol yang tak seimbang...membuat pagutan itu terlepas dengan mudahnya.

"Mengapa kau selalu menciumku, dan berbuat sesuka hatimu sendiri! Apa semua ini bagian dari candaanmu?!"

 **BRAKK**

Baekhyun bangkit berdiri dan berlari menapaki anak tangga menuju kamar Chanyeol, lalu membanting pintunya keras. Tak peduli...kamar siapa yang digunakannya saat ini. Dirinya benar-benar kacau... dan Ia tak bisa membedakan mana Chanyeol yang serius atau tengah bercanda. Semua terlihat sama baginya, hanya sebatas 'milik' dan permainan pemuas nafsu

.

..

Chanyeol berdecak sambil memijit pelipisnya sendiri.

"Mengapa? Karna kau kekasihku...apa kau masih tak menyadarinya?" lirih Chanyeol seraya menatap hampa, hidangan yang masih tersisa seperempatnya saja.

Chanyeol beralih bangkit lalu berjalan perlahan menuju kamar pribadinya, Chanyeol tau...Baekhyun tengah marah besar terhadapnya. Dan Ia tau...semua butuh kepastian untuk meyakinkan namja mungil itu.

.

.

"Baek?" Ujar Chanyeol saat membuka knop pintu yang tak terkunci itu. sejenak Ia tertegun melihat Baekhyun berbaring membelakanginya. Ia tau Baekhyun memang belum tidur.

Lama keduanya terjebak dalam hening, memaksa Chanyeol beringsut ke atas ranjangnya..dan berbaring tepat di sisi Baekhyun, tapi masih saja namja manis itu bersikap acuh padanya.

Oh sial! Ia benar-benar benci diabaikan seperti ini. tak ada satupun yang bisa mengabaikan keberadaannya. Tapi Baekhyun? Hanya anak itu yang bisa membuatnya frustrasi berat.

"Jangan mengabaikanku" Ujar Chanyeol seraya melingkarkan lengannya, untuk memeluk tubuh mungil itu dari samping.

"..." tak ada respon, membuat Chanyeol berdecak dan memaksa menyusupkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam kemeja besar Baekhyun.

"Y-YACK! Apa yang kau—

"Aku serius terhadapmu" Sergah Chanyeol cepat, kedua obsidian itupun mendadak redup. Entahlah...jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak liar begitu menghirup aroma tubuh Baekhyun, dan membuatnya mencium tengkuk namja mungil itu begitu lama.

"Nnh~..Lepas!"

"Aku tak pernah bermain dengan perasaanku" Bisik Chanyeol lagi, kali ini dengan mengusap pelan nipple Baekhyun.

"A-ahh! nghh!...apa maksudmu?!"

"Apa kau ingin aku mengatakannya lagi?"

 **DEG**

Baekhyun hanya diam, dan makin terkesiap begitu detakkan jantung Chanyeol terdengar begitu jelas,bahkan rasa-rasanya hingga menembus hingga ke dalam punggungnya.

"A-apa yang terjadi denganmu...nnhh~ ah...ke-keras sekali"

"Kau mendengarnya? Aku tak pernah berdebar seperti ini selain denganmu" Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan makin intens menghirup aroma tubuh Baekhyun, bahkan sebelah tangannyapun mulai berani menyusup ke dalam celana Baekhyun dan menyentuh sesuatu yang terasa lembut di dalam sana.

"A—Akhh! Ah!" Baekhyun reflek mendongak, begitu miliknya diremas-remas . Berulang kali Ia mencoba untuk melepaskan diri, namun tubuhnya tak lagi sejalan dengan logikanya...jika Chanyeol berulang kali mencumbu titik-titik kejutnya seperti ini.

"Uhmm... AH! ahhh"

"Aku serius terhadapmu Baek" Ungkap Chanyeol lagi, berharap itu benar-benar sampai Ia beralih memainkan nipple dan genital Baekhyun bersamaan, membuat namja mungil itu makin menggelinjang dalam rengkuhannya.

"Se-serius kau bilang?! Ahnn...kau—kau hanya bermain ngh~ dengan tubuhku annh!" Ucap Baekhyun terbata, sambil berusaha keras melepaskan kedua lengan yang masih melingkar dan mengunci tubuhnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecut, namun tak menghentikan tangannya untuk memanjakan tubuh mungil itu lagi-dan lagi.

"Ini caraku menyampaikan—"

Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya dan memandang redup tengkuk Baekhyun, merasa ragu... mungkinkah mengatakan semua ini, adalah sesuatu yang diinginkannya. Tak pernah dalam hidupnya Ia merasa teusik seperti ini, entahlah...Ia sepenuhnya menyadari Baekhyun terlalu dalam menjeratnya. Hingga mustahil baginya... melepas namja cantik itu dari rengkuhannya, terlebih jika sampai Baekhyun melihat seseorang yang lain selain dirinya.

"Rasa sukaku padamu" Lanjut Chanyeol lagi.

 **DEG**

Baekhyun terhenyak...baru kali ini Ia mendengar Chanyeol berbicara sedalam ini. "Nnh~..ah! le-lepash! " Namun itu tak semata membuatnya luluh begitu saja.

"Apa kau masih tak menyadari... apa kita ini?" bisik Chanyeol lagi

"..."

Tak ada jawaban...Baekhyun lebih memilih berusaha melepaskan diri dari kungkungan itu, membuat Chanyeol makin kebas melihatnya. Mungkinkah sebenarnya... Baekhyun tak pernah memiliki perasaan untuknya? Tidak! Ia begitu yakin... Baekhyunpun memiliki rasa yang sama seperti dirinya. Apa yang telah keduanya lakukan selama ini. Setiap sentuhan, ciuman bahkan tubuh yang menyatu, tidakkah itu cukup jelas menunjukkan semuanya? Tapi mengapa anak itu hanya diam?

Ia tak mungkin menjadi yang terbodoh di sini. Tidak! Keyakinannya sudah pasti benar...Baekhyun menyukainya. Ya! Ia hanya perlu melugaskannya kembali. Dan membuat Baekhyun mengerti hubungan keduanya.

"Please... be mine" Bisik Chanyeol setelahnya.

"Ah! Le—pashkan aku!" Baekhyun makin frustasi...tubuhnya benar-benar menegang, dan sesuatu di bawah sana benar-benar serasa menyeruak. Tapi gerakan tangan Chanyeol yang tak pasti itu...benar-benar menyiksanya untuk mencapai klimaks. Berharap besar ingin melepaskan diri dan melakukannya sendiri.

"I love you ..." Ungkap Chanyeol lagi,berharap ada jawaban.

"A-Ahtt! Ahh~"

Demi apapun itu, Ia benar-benar tak ingin terlihat mengemis dan menyedihkan seperti ini, tapi Baekhyun membuatnya melakukan semua ini.

"Jawab Baek" pemuda itu beralih menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

"Ngh~ a-appo... hhh...hh"

"..."

Hening.

Chanyeol kembali tertawa kecut melihatnya, merasa ini adalah final dari perasaan yang selama ini hanyalah sebuah delusi untuknya.

' _Ah...jadi seperti ini? aku yang terlalu memaksamu?_ ' batin Chanyeol, perlahan namun pasti Ia menyingkirkan tangannya dari tubuh Baekhyun. Lalu terkekeh pelan, meski nyatanya itu terdengar begitu sesak.

"Aku terlalu yakin...jika kau menyukaiku" Chanyeol beranjak dari ranjangnya, dan berdiri dengan tangan terkepal kuat di sisi tubuhnya.

"Tanpa tau, perasaanmu yang sebenarnya" Lirih Chanyeol, menatap getir namja mungil yang masih meringkuk dan terengah-engah di ranjangnya itu.

Ya...Baekhyun selalu berusaha lari. Tapi ia menahannya.

Berteriak bahkan menangis, karna memang anak itu benar-benar muak padanya. Mengapa Ia tak pernah menyadarinya?

Bahkan desahan yang kerap memanggil namanya saat Ia menyentuh tubuh itu...bukan berarti, Ia benar-benar memiliki hati Baekhyun seutuhnya.

Terlihat pasrah dan tak berdaya...karna memang, tak ada jalan lagi untuk melepaskan diri. Ia terlalu memaksa Baekhyun, membuatnya tertekan di setiap harinya.

Ya...Baekhyun tertekan. Bukan mencintainya, seperti yang selama ini diyakininya. Bukankah Ia selalu mencari cara agar Baekhyun tetap di dekatya. Tak peduli...semua cara itu memuakkan, bahkan semakin membuat Baekhyun membencinya.

"Kau membuatku terlihat bodoh...haha kenyataan memang selalu menyakitkan right?" Kekeh Chanyeol, sembari memutar tubuh membelakangi Baekhyun. Ah.. inikah rasa hati yang sakit itu?

"Maaf...aku selalu memaksamu, tidurlah jika—

' **GREB'**

Namun tiba-tiba saja, sebuah tangan dingin menangkap pergelangan tangannya, dan menahannya saat Chanyeol ingin melangkah pergi.

"Kau hh..hhh idiot atau apa hah?!"

Chanyeol terbelalak lebar mendengarnya, dan memutar tubuh demi melihat bocah yang begitu terengah engah itu. "Baek—

"Membuat tubuhku menjadi seperti ini...berbicara sesuka hatimu lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja. Apa kau gila?! Ini sakit pabbo!..Ah Shit!" Racau Baekhyun kacau, dan begitu frustasi mengocok genitalnya sendiri. Tak taukah pemuda itu, dirinya benar-benar ingin klimaks, dan membebaskan rasa nyeri itu secepatnya.

Sejenak Chanyeol tampak menatap tak percaya,ini benar-benar membuatnya habis kata. Tapi sesaat kemudian Ia tersenyum dan melangkah mendekati Baekhyun. "That's right"

"Akh sial! Mengapa ini tak keluar juga! ahnnh...cepat keluarlah bodoh!" Jerit Baekhyun frustasi sambil meremas dan mengocok kasar genital yang telah memerah itu. berusaha memeras sesuatu di dalamnya, Tapi Baekhyun tak bisa...dan berakhir dengan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Tak masalah jika aku yang mengeluarkannya?" Bisik Chanyeol sembari menangkup pipi Baekhyun, dan menyeka linangan air mata di pipi chubby itu, dengan ibu jarinya.

"Bukankah itu memang tugasmu?! Ackh!... ngh" Teriak Baekhyun jengkel, namun tak menghentikan air mata yang makin merembas di wajah sembabnya.

Chanyeol diam terpana melihatnya. Tidakkah anak itu terlalu menggemaskan, dan lagi Ini memanglah Baekhyun... selalu berteriak rusuh dimanapun, tak peduli dalam kondisi apapun.

"Cute" Bisik Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya, mengecup bibir Baekhyun dan melumatnya lembut.

"Hmm... mmnn~" Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan beralih mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Chanyeol, begitu pemuda itu sedikit mendorong tubuhnya dan menindihnya di ranjang.

Perlahan namun pasti, Ia mencoba memberanikan diri menggerakkan bibirnya membalas ciuman Chanyeol. Sontak membuat Chanyeol terkesiap, tapi sesaat kemudian menyeringai dan makin memperdalam pagutan keduanya.

"Hnn~ ahh.. Nnhh" Rintih Baekhyun, kala Chanyeol melepas tautan bibir keduanya. Berulang kali Ia berusaha menggapai genitalnya sendiri, Tapi gagal begitu Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya. hingga membuatnya kembali menjerit frustasi ingin klimaks

"Bersabarlah..." Bisik Chanyeol sambil mengecupi perut Baekhyun yang telah tersingkap.

"Nnh...Bersabar apanya! Kau...Akhhh~" Baekhyun mendesah keras begitu Chanyeol semakin membawa lidahnya kebawah dan menjilati selangkagannya. Membuat genital mungil dan rektum itu kian berkedut panas.

Chanyeol bergerak cepat menanggalkan celana Baekhyun yang masih tertahan di pahanya, lalu menekuk kaki namja cantik itu...hingga belahan rektum yang memerah itu terekspose sempurna.

"A—Hahhh!" Jerit Baekhyun, saat Chanyeol menjilat penuh rektumnya..bahkan sesekali menusuknya dengan organ kenyal itu. Oh sungguh...ini terasa seperti Chanyeol kembali menguak luka penetrasi yang dilakukannya semalam. Terlalu perih bahkan terlalu panas.

.

.

.

"I-ini masih sakit..Ahnn~ ku mohon— **chupp**

Chanyeol bangkit dan bergerak cepat ke atas untuk mengecup bibir bawah Baekhyun. "Percayalah padaku,ini tak akan sesakit yang kau pikir" Bisiknya sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan penisnya, lalu memposisikannya tepat di bibir anal itu.

"D—di dalam masih ter—luka, aku takut jika—

"Sayang.."

 **BLUSH**

Baekhyun merona, bahkan begitu panik menyembunyikan wajahnya... dan terakhir, Ia lebih memilih dada Chanyeol sebagai sandaran untuk bersembunyi.

"L—lakukan dengan cepa—

Baekhyun mendadak terbelalak lebar dengan tubuh melengkung, begitu penis besar dan keras itu benar-benar menerobos rektumnya dalam sekali hentak.

"AAAHTT! S—SHIMPFTH! Mphhh! Mpfttaahh!"

Namun Ia hanya bisa menjerit tertahan, kala pemuda itu benar-benar merengkuhnya... menciumnya tanpa henti. Bahkan semakin brutal menghujam rektumnya di bawah sana dengan penis besar itu, tak peduli...

Darah sebagian merembas bersama sperma Chanyeol, dan mungkin cairan rektumnya sendiri.

"Ahh~..NNhh...Nghh! AH! AHH! C—CHANYEOL!" Baekhyun mendongak , begitu Chanyeol beralhih menekuk ke atas kedua kaki ramping itu, hingga menyentuh kepalanya sendiri. membuat penis itu semakin dalam, mencapai perutnya.

Ia menggigil hebat...

Merasa... semua hujaman itu terlalu berlebih memanjakannya, bahkan bisa Baekhyun rasakan bagaimana dalam perutnya terpelintir tiap kali, penis itu mencoba memompa rongga tubuhnya.

"ARH! SO DEEPHH! AAHT! AAAHN!"

Tubuh mungil itu masih terhentak-hentak kasar, membuat pemuda di atasnya semakin menyeringai puas. Lebih dari apapun... Baekhyun benar-benar menggoda jika menjerit penuh peluh seperti itu.

Ia beralih merengkuh punggung Baekhyun, lalu menariknya agar terduduk... tak ayal, membuat bocah itu menggeleng panik. "N—NOOO!" Jeritnya.

Tapi Baekhyun tak bisa berbuat apapun, selain pasrah dan membiarkan Pemuda itu mengambil alih waktu yang tersisa.  
Membuatnya terduduk di atas tubuh Chanyeol. dengan penis semakin terbenam dalam dalam perutnya

"A—AAAA~

Baekhyun terbelalak lebar, dengan kepala menengadah. kedua tangannyapun hanya bisa mencengkeram paha Chanyeol, merasakan sensasi lain... dalam perutnya, kala rektum itu semakin menelan habis penis Chanyeol

"Kau merasakannya?" kekeh Chanyeol, sambil mengelus pinggul Baekhyun

Seakan tak mendengar, namja cantik itu tetap menenagadah dengan bibir terbuka. Membuat Chanyeol semakin terangsang, mengamati tubuh erotis itu sambil bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Cobalah... gerakkan tubuhmu" Bujuknya, sambil meraba paha Baekhyun... terus ke atas lalu meremas butt kenyal itu.

"A—AAAHH!"

Baekhyun mencoba patuh, bertumpu pada perut Chanyeol lalu mengangkat pantatnya ke atas... Sesekali Ia menggeleng, merasakan bagaimana penis itu keluar... dan rektumnya yang berkedut perih.

"Mmh" Chanyeol mengernyit, namun nafas itu semakin memburu berat... mellihat lapisan rektum itu seakan tertarik keluar, kala Baekhyun mengangkat tubuhnya. Membuatnya tak tahan, menahan paha mulus itu. Lalu menekannya kuat... hingga Baekhyun kembali terduduk paksa.

"AAAHHTTTT!" Jerit bocah itu, jemari kakinyapun terlihat mencengkeram kuat coverbed di bawahnya. Tak sanggup menerima hujaman sedalam dan sepenuh itu dalam rongga perutnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh, Ia bangkit dan beralih memeluk tubuh yang nyaris tumbang itu. Membiarkan bocah mungil itu menyandarkan kepala di pundak lebarnya... lalu kembali menyetubuhinya denngan posisi duduk

"AHH! ACKKH! AAHHHH! ANDWAEHH!"

"Peluk tubuhku.." Bisik Chanyeol seduktif sambil melingkarkan kaki Baekhyun di pinggulnya.

"Kau.." Chanyeol mengulum penuh telinga kanan Baekhyun, membuat namja mungil itu kembali menggigil payah. "Benar- benar menggoda, hari ini"

.

.

"Mnnh! AACKHH! AHH! C—CUMH!CHANYEOLH! HKS! CUUMHHH!"

.

.

"AAAAAHTTTTT!" Lengan mungil itu merangkul erat lehar Chanyeol, begitu sperma panas meledak kuat dalam perutnya, bersamaan dengan dirinya yang mencapai klimaks.

"I love you Baekhh~"

.

.

.

...

"kau bisa tidur sekarang?" Bisik Chanyeol sembari menyingkirkan rambut basah di pipi dan dahi Baekhyun.

Namja mungil itu mengangguk pelan. Dan hanya mengerjap, saat Chanyeol menaikkan selimut sebatas lehernya. Namun tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun bangkit dan memegangi ujung kemeja Chanyeol, begitu sadar...namja tampan itu ingin beranjak pergi.

"K-kau ingin pergi kemana?" Lirih Baekhyun seraya menundukkan kepala.

"Tsk, aku tak mungkin menyetubuhimu lagi bukan?" kekeh Chanyeol, dan melepas cengkeraman tangan Baekhyun secara perlahan.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawah sesaat, tapi setelahnya Ia menarik kuat tangan Chanyeol... hingga membuatnya terhempas di ranjang.

"Baek?" Pemuda itu begitu terkejut, melihat Baekhyun merangkak naik ke atas tubuhnya dan membuka lilitan selimutnya dengan gemetar

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja...membantumu menyelesaikan ini!" Ketus Baekhyun, masih fokus menurunkan blanket Chanyeol.

Kedua caramel eyes itu sontak membulat lebar, begitu organ keras dan besar itu berhasil dikeluarkannya. Oh sungguh... penis itu benar-benar kembali menegang sempurna.

perlahan ia mencoba meraih organ besar itu dan menggengam pangkalnya dengan tangan bergetar.

"Nn~ jangan memaksakan dirimu, jika—

Terlambat, namja mungil itu telah lebih dulu melahap penisnya. Terlihat kepayahan...begitu Baekhyun berusaha memasukkanya lebih dalam, karna memang bibirnya yang mungil tak cukup mampu menampung semua genital berukuran besar itu.

"Uhmpph~" Erang Baekhyun, saat merasakan mulutnya semakin pegal.

Chanyeol beralih bangkit untuk duduk dan menahan kepala Baekhyun, tak ingin namja cantik itu tersedak karna gerakannya sendiri. "Pelan-pelan saja" Ucapnya sembari membimbing Baekhyun menaik turunkan kepalanya secara perlahan.

"Nik—math Baekh!" Desah Chanyeol lagi seraya meremas lembut surai pirang Baekhyun.

"Nghhh..." Baekhyun mengerang, saat menyadari organ dalam kulumannya itu semakin berkedut dan bertambah volume. Membuatnya mempercepat gerakan naik turun kepalanya, dan sesekali mencuri nafas dari sela-sela bibirnya.

Namun apa yang dilakukannya...membuat Chanyeol menggila dan reflek menahan kepala Baekhyun, demi menggerakkan pinggulnya keluar masuk, menusuk kerongkongan namja mungil itu. Tak peduli Baekhyun Terbelalak, karna sesak

"Angh! Hnggah! MHNG!" Erang Baekhyun panik, sambil mencakar –cakar tangan Chanyeol yang menahan kepalanya. Chanyeol terlalu dalam menghujamkan penisnya hingga membuatnya tersedak...dan Ia benar-benar kesulitan untuk bernafas.

Satu tusukan kuat dan...

"SSSH!" Chanyeol mendesis keras, kala sperma miliknya menyeruak kuat memenuhi perut Baekhyun...bahkan karna tak berhasil tertampung, sebagian meleleh turun hingga leher dada dada Baekhyun.

"Uhmp...uhuk...ukhh!" Membuat bocah mungil itu terbatuk payah, bahkan tak peduli sperma yang sempat tertelan itu kembali menetes keluar.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan melihatnya, Ia bergerak cepat merengkuh Baekhyun ke atas...dan mencium lembut bibir yang terbuka karna terengah-engah itu.

"Ahhmpftt~" Namja mungil itu tersentak, saat merasakan udara hangat seperti mengisi paru-parunya. Dan makin mengerjapkan mata cepat, begitu sadar Chanyeol benar-benar meniupkan nafas melalui ciuman keduanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Bisik Chanyeol, seraya menyeka lelehan sperma di sudut bibir Baekhyun.

"Mulutku penuh sperma, jangan menciumku" Gerutu Baekhyun sambil memainkan selimutnya dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Karna itu bibirmu, aku menyukainya" Sahut Chanyeol cepat.

"..." membuat namja mungil itu kembali diam tersipu.

"Lalu— " Chanyeol beralih menyingkirkan helaian pirang yang menjuntai di pipi Baekhyun, sedikit mengangkat dagu mungil itu... hingga Ia bisa melihat kedua mata beningnya.

"Mengapa kau melakukannya? kurasa kau tak pernah menyukai hal semacam itu" Bisik Chanyeol, kembali mengingat blow job Baekhyun sebelumnya

Baekhyun mendelik. "Kau bertanya? Bukankah seperti itu salah satu caramu menunjukkan rasa sukamu?!" Gerutu Baekhyun, sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Dan makin bertingkah kacau begitu Chanyeol tak pernah berhenti menatapnya lekat.

"Kau melakukan caraku, itu berarti—

"Bukankah sudah jelas?!" Seru Baekhyun terlihat gusar, tapi lebih pada ia tak bisa menutupi rasa tersipu malunya.

Chanyeol berdecak, Baekhyun yang berusaha terlihat tenang namun gagal itu...benar-benar membuat dadanya serasa penuh. Ia merengkuh cepat tubuh mungil itu, membawanya berbaring lalu kembali melumat bibir ranumnya.

.

.

Tak ada perlawanan...Baekhyun terlihat menikmati cumbuan bibirnya dengan mengalungkan lengannya, dan sesekali membalas pagutannya.

"Katakan lagi" Ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba, begitu Chanyeol semakin memeluknya erat.

"Hn?"

"Tck! Bukankah kau mengatakannya tadi?"

"Ahh! lelah biarkan aku tidur" Gumam Chanyeol sembari memejamkan mata.

"YACK!"

"I love you.. Lagi?" Gumam Chanyeol lagi, sebelum emosi namja mungil itu kembali meledak.

 **Blush**

Baekhyun makin melesakkan kepalanya ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol, diam-diam Ia mulai mengulas senyum.

Dan Chanyeol dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Ya...sangat jelas, dan begitu manis.

"I love You Baek..."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Esoknya**

Kedua obsidian itu mengerjap cepat, begitu membuka mata...dan namja mungil itu masih tidur begitu lelapnya di atas dadanya. Sempat Ia menerka bagaimana keduanya bisa telanjang seperti itu. dan Ah! Ia baru saja ingat...semalam mereka melakukan semuanya.

Chanyeol bergerak perlahan, memposisikan tubuh Baekhyun senyaman mungkin di tempat tidurnya. Lalu beringsut menuruni ranjang... entahlah Ia merasa butuh mendinginkan kepalanya, sebelum berakhir menyerang Baekhyun detik itu juga.

,

,

,

"Hujan?" Chanyeol memandang keluar jendela, sembari meneguk segelas air mineral yang baru saja diambilnya. Tak biasanya, hujan turun begitu lebatnya...dan bahkan ini masih terlalu pagi, untuk mendapat hari yang sesuram ini.

Ia beralih meletakkan gelasnya, namun pandangannya seketika menajam...begitu melihat sebuah objek terjatuh di bawah meja makan.

"Dompet orang itu.." Ujar Chanyeol begitu memungut sebuah dompet yang diyakininya milik Taemin, dan benar saja...itu memang dompet milik Taemin, saat Ia membukanya. Dan tersemat foto milik sosok dokter itu di dalamnya. Namun kedua matanya mendadak membulat lebih lebar...saat melihat foto lain di dalamnya.

Ya sebuah foto, di mana Taemin masih terlihat sangat muda. Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut, melainkan sosok bayi yang tengah direngkuhnya. Sungguh...bayi itu benar-benar terlihat seperti dirinya sewaktu kecil.

"Ah... Yeollie , kau sudah bangun" Tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara lembut menginterupsi fokusnya, membuatnya terkejut hingga tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan gelas di sisinya.

 **PRANKKK**

"C-Chanyeol!" Panggil Taemin panik, seraya berlari tergesa merengkuh lengan Chanyeol. takut kalau-kalau namja itu salah melangkah dan menginjak pecahan gelas itu.

Namun balasan yang di dapat...tak selalu sesuai dengan perkiraannya. Tubuh rampingnya kembali terdorong ke belakang begitu Chanyeol menghempas tangannya.

"Siapa bayi dalam foto ini?!" Cerca Chanyeol tiba-tiba sambil menunjukkan sebuah potret di tangannya.

Taemin terperanjat hebat. Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol mendapatkan foto itu, dan menutup bibir begitu melihat dompetnya tergeletak di meja. Ya Tuhan...apa Ia menjatuhkannya di ruang makan semalam?

"i-itu—

"Siapa hah?!" Seru Chanyeol, semakin mengeras, tak berharap bayi dalam foto itu adalah dirinya.

Taemin memejamkan mata getir...ia tak mungkin berbohong, jika semua sudah terlanjur seperti ini. Dan jauh dalam lubuk hatinya...Ia memang menginginkan kebenaran itu segera terungkap. Tapi bukan dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Apa kau bisu?!"

 **DEG**

Sakit...terlalu sakit, hingga satu bulir air mata lolos cepat dari mata Taemin

"Ba-bayi itu... dirimu Chanyeol" Lirih Taemin, menatap pias sosok yang terlihat berang di hadapannya. Taemin memegangi dadanya, sesuatu kian berdetak cepat melihat Chanyeol seperti ini. Dan sungguh Ia benar-benar takut.

Chanyeol tertawa hambar dan meremas kuat-kuat potret itu hingga tak berbentuk. Membuat Taemin meratap pedih dan berusaha meraih foto itu kembali.

"Tidak! Kembalikan foto itu pada Ibumu!" Jerit Taemin reflek, hanya itu kenangan yang tertinggal bersama Chanyeol kecilnya. Ia tak mungkin membiarkan foto itu rusak atau bahkan lenyap begitu saja.

"SHIT! Ibu kau bilang?!" Chanyeol meradang, dan melangkah geram mendekati sosok ringkih itu untuk mendorongnya menjauh. Tak peduli pecahan gelas...telah mengenai kakinya.

"Kau pikir kau siapa hah?! Bahkan Appa belum menikah denganmu! Kau hanya pelacur yang dipungutnya!" Chanyeol terus melangkah geram, membuat pecahan kaca itu semakin menusuk dalam kakinya. Demi apapun itu...rasa bencinya makin menjadi, begitu mengingat kematian Yoona.

Ya...Chanyeol masih meyakini, Taemin penyebab kematian wanita yang begitu dikasihinya itu.

"Chanyeol ...hentikan! jangan melukai kakimu seperti ini, jangan bergerak ku mohon" Paniknya seraya bersimpuh, demi meraih kaki putranya itu. Ya Tuhan...bagaimana Chanyeol bisa melakukan semua ini.

 **BRAK**

Chanyeol mengumpat dan menghentak kasar kakinya, hingga membuat Taemin terjengkang membentur meja makan.

"Chanyeol..."

"Kau pembunuh Ibuku!"

Taemin makin terisak dan menggeleng getir, Putranya masih mengira dirinya seorang pembunuh wanita yang bahkan tidak ada hubungan darah sama sekali dengannya.

"Yoona meninggal karena sakitnya, aku tak—

"Simpan semua tangismu BITCH!" Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya, siap menampar namja yang kini terisak rapuh di hadapannya. Namun tiba-tiba saja seorang bocah menhadangnya dan—

' **PLAKKK'**

Ia menatap nanar tangan kanannya, dan begitu panik ingin merengkuh namja mungil yang tersungkur di bawahnya itu.

"Baek—hyun"

"DIA IBU KANDUNGMU YEOL!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **ToBeCoont**

.

 **Next Chap**

.

.

.

"L-lepaskan aku! ugh! se-hun!"

"Hanya sekali ini saja Baek ...ku mohon"

"Ahnn~...Lepas! AHH!"

.

.

.

.

"DIA PUTRAKU! BIARKAN AKU MELIHAT PUTRAKU!" Seru Taemin, semakin kalap mendorong semua dokter dan suster itu

.

.

* * *

Alooohaaaaa Gloomy kembali membawa Chapter 12 nya

okay sesuai janji elan, nah loh masih gantung kan

yap, review ok.

kaga review... ga ada update hehe

 **-Silent Regrets Chapter 1 sudah update**

Invite IG Gloomy = gloomy_rosemary

Love Of Fallen Leaves, sudah tamat. tunggu sequelnya dari kami

untuk:

 **ambar istrinya suho , tkxcxmrhmh, kickykeklikler, kimi2266 , kaisooxoxo , restikadena90 , dewi hutasoit61 , veraparkhyun ,** **Aisyah1,** **park chan2, realoey614 , yehet98 , rismaaa45 , rubykaisoo, engga , AdisKMH, merryistanti , BananaOhbanana, Cynta533, kykykykykyk, buny puppy , Byunsilb , derpwhiteboy, SHINeexo , cassiewol, byankai , chanchan , shabrinaZ14 , yousee, realbyuneexo , Yana Sehunn, mutianafsulm, joy614 , sehunluhan0905, winter park chanchan, yodabacon614, chanbaeklmn , Ayuiva1 , nanamiCB , Ohselu188, ChanBaekaegya , sonysone , baek55 c, inchan88 , Tiffanyoktavia9,** **ChanBaekGAY , phikhachu, Hipperdipper94, Retyass , xoo'49 , selepy , PinkuBlue614, park chan2 , lee da rii , Byunsex , AlexandraLexa, LavenderCB , Eun810, LightPhoenix614 , Rosehyun, chanbaek1597, exobbabe , byunbaekra , Dodio347 , YeolloBaek614 , Kiran Karuma , YvkariKim, MadeDyahD , MeAsCBHS, neniFanadicky, myliveyou , baek55, hulas99 , bbhunyue , SuperSupreme61, riszkaf , syrfh0461 , Izahina98, lhyejin403 , CY PARK, park ceye , Anhwa , ByunDita , Bee , Stnoona , hyexxxsan, hananachan , fansanakayam, Loey761 , Marshamallow614 , shbrn chanbaek, astia631 , byunlovely, ParkBaeko , Riinnchan , Jung HaRa , xiluhan74** **, dan All Guest**

Terima kasih sudah review, ingatkan gloomy jika belum tercantum karena sering miss...

nanti kita revisi ok.

Review Jusseeeyooooo

Saranghaaaaaeeeeeeeee

Annyeeeeeeoooong


	13. Chapter 13

M **ain Cast:** **Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast :** **Sehun, Luhan, Kyungsoo, Kai, 2MIN, YunJae**

 **Disclaimer:** **Fict ini pure milik Gloomy Rosemary atau CupidKyumin**

 **.**

 **Previous Chapter**

' **PLAKKK'**

Ia menatap nanar tangan kanannya, dan begitu panik ingin merengkuh namja mungil yang tersungkur di bawahnya itu.

"Baek—hyun"

"DIA IBU KANDUNGMU YEOL!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **CHANBAEK**

 **YAOI**

 **FANFICTION**

 **Gloomy Rosemary**

 **Chapter 13**

 **LOVE SICK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepersekian detik, waktu seakan menyita hening..

Kedua obsidian yang semula menatap penuh cemas kini berangsur menajam, seolah telah mengelak suatu asumsi yang menurutnya gila dari sosok mungil itu.

"Jangan bermain-main denganku Baek" Chanyeol setengah tertawa, menahan emosi.

Membuat bocah manis itu, meneguk ludah payah, meski tau raut tertekan itu... Ia tetap bersikeras menahan tangan Chanyeol bahkan menggenggamnya erat.

"A-aku bersungguh-sungguh! T-Taemin Uissa-nim... Dia—

"APA DIA MERACUNI PIKIRANMU?!" Sergah Chanyeol seraya menyentak tangan Baekhyun, sontak namja manis itu berjengit bahkan kembali tersungkur di lantai.

"YACK! Mengapa kau mendorongku! Menyebalkan!"

Sejenak, Chanyeol kembali terbelalak... sadar akan sikapnya yang mungkin terlalu kasar kali ini.

"JANGAN BICARA SEOLAH KAU MEMANG TAU DIRIKU! KAU TAK TAU APAPUN DISINI! BERHENTI MENCAMPURI—

Ah sial! mengapa hanya bentakan dan kalimat kasar itu yang terucap darinya. Setelah ini, sudah pasti Baekhyun akan menangis atau bahkan berbalik memukulnya karna jengkel. Tapi Ia terlalu emosi, Ia butuh Baekhyun mengerti dirinya bukan beralih berpihak pada seseorang seperti Taemin.

"B—Baik! Aku memang tak tau apapun! dan aku memang bukan siapapun untukmu!" Baekhyun beralih memutar tubuh, berlari terhuyung-huyung.. menapaki anak tangga lalu membanting keras pintu kamar Chanyeol.

Semakin pelik untuknya... Ia tak bisa menata sikap, selain menyulut emosi kekasih mungilnya. Dan lihat,

Baekhyun benar-benar mengunci diri darinya kali ini.

"Y—Yeollie.."

Bahkan semakin memuakkan, kala suara sosok itu kembali memanggilnya. Apa yang salah dengan hari ini? dan mengapa Ia harus melihat pembunuh Ibunya berdiri leluasa di hadapannya seperti ini.

"S-semua yang kau dengar itu... a—aku—

 **SLAP**

Chanyeol menyentak kasar tangan Taemin, sebelum tangan lentik itu benar-benar berhasil menyentuh lengannya.

"Kau masih memilliki wajah untuk berdiri di sini?" Desisnya sebelum akhirnya membawa langkahnya pergi meninggakan pria cantik itu. Tak peduli, darah masih merembas akibat pecahan kaca di kakinya.

"CHANYEOL!" Teriak Taemin panik, seraya mengejar langkah jenjang itu.

"Ku mohon dengarkan Ibumu!"

"CIH! IBU?! WHAT THE FUCK!" Umpat Chanyeol, tak peduli Taemin berusaha keras mengejarnya bahkan nyaris terjerembab hanya untuk menangkap lengannya.

"YEO—YEOLLIE! DENGARKAN...KU MOHON! YEOLLIE!" **PRANKK**

"Akhh~"

Sebuah Vas terhempas, membuat beberapa serpihan kramik mengenai kaki ramping itu. Sontak Minho yang sedari tadi terbangun karena teriakan Taemin, kini makin menggila melihat pria cantiknya merintih dengan rembasan darah di kakinya.

"Taemin!" Minho bergerak sigap memeluk tubuh ringkih itu, sebelum Taemin memaksa mengejar Chanyeol. apa yang bisa Taemin harapkan dari kaki yang terluka itu, jangankan meraih Chanyeol... luka itu hanya akan menyisakan bekas yang parah untuknya

"Lepaskan aku! ...LEPASKAN AKU MINHO!"

"TENANGLAH!" Gertak Minho keras, membuat pria cantik itu mulai menangis dalam pelukannya. "Kau melukai dirimu sendiri sayang..." Bisik Minho., kali ini sembari menyeka, rembasan darah di kaki Taemin

"Jika saja aku tak meninggalkannya saat itu, Jika saja a-aku—

"Ssshh..." Tenang Minho, tak berharap Taemin tersedak dengan isakannya sendiri seperti ini.

Semua, telah terjadi... dan Ia hanya bisa memandang redup siluet putranya yang telah lenyap di balik pintu. Ia tau benar, Chanyeol pribadi yang keras, terlebih apa yang di dengar Chanyeol detik ini, tentu membuat anak itu merasa menjadi permainan mereka yang lebih dewasa, meski sebenarnya baik Minho maupun Taemin sama sekali tak memiliki pilihan untuk memutar balik semua kenyataan yang ada, Ya...semua demi buah hati mereka.

"A-aku harus bagaimana Minho _?_ " Isak Taemin lagi, sembari meremas erat kemeja Minho.

Terlalu sulit untuk memberi jawaban berarti, selain kalimat "kita sudah berusaha keras..."

Berharap Taemin sedikit lebih tenang, dan memberinya sekat untuk berpikir... bagaimana Ia bisa mengembalikan waktu yang sempat hilang bersama Putra tunggalnya.

.

.

 **DRAP...DRAP...DRAP**

hingga hentakkan kaki seseorang membuat keduanya berjengit, dan makin terkejut begitu melihat Baekhyun berjalan tergesa sambil menyeret ranselnya.

"Baekhyun... di luar masih hujan, kau ingin pergi kemana dengan pakaian seperti itu?" Gumam Minho, mengernyit cemas pada wajah menahan tangis itu.

"Pulang! aku ingin pulang!" Pekik Baekhyun sambil mengusap kasar matanya, menyesal Ia bermalam di rumah ini ... jika akhirnya Ia hanya mendapat gertakan Chanyeol. Terlebih kemana perginya namja itu, sesuka hati mendorongnya kasar dan membuat Taemin menangis lalu pergi begitu saja.

"M-Minho... kejar Chanyeol kumohon.. Di luar hujan, Minho kumohon bawa Chanyeol kembali"

Suara lirih Taemin kembali memohon, terdengar sesak kala isak itu turut menyedak nafasnya. Dan melihat Minho hanya diam dengan sorot pedih itu, membuatnya menghela nafas miris.

Tak taukah Chanyeol? Dia melukai orang tuanya sendiri?

Ia memandang lama kedua sosok dewasa yang masih berpelukan itu, Baekhyun tak bisa berbuat apapun untuk meringankan semuanya, karna memang Ia tak memiliki hak untuk melangkah lebih jauh pada hal yang semsetinya pribadi.

"M—minho Ahjjussi Baekhyun ingin pula—

"Tenanglah, Chanyeol akan segera kembali sayang" Minho kembali mencium mesra kening Taemin.

Kembali membuat bocah yang sebelumnya ingin merengek minta diantar pulang itu, mendadak mengurungkan niat untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Baekhyun tentu memahami situasi dan posisinya di sini.

Dua Pria dewasa itu tengah bersedih,

Tak seharusnya Ia bersikap manja di sini.

Ia memilih mengambil langkahnya perlahan, lalu secarik kertas di atas meja makan, bertuliskan ' **Minho** **_Ahjussi... Baekhyun pulang, Eomma dan Appa tak lama lagi akan tiba di rumah. Semua akan baik-baik saja, Chanyeol pasti kembali. Saranghae..._** ' menjadi pesan manis darinya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Turunkan aku di sini paman" Serunya tergesa, begitu taxi itu nyaris melewatkan rumahnya.

.

"Nak, ini kembalian—

"Untuk Paman saja" Ucap Baekhyun sambil membuka pintu mobil Taxi, membuat Pria Paruh baya itu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan ramah kala Baekhyun berlari menuju halamannya, bahkan benar-benar menunggu bocah itu memasuki rumahnya dengan aman.

.

.

 **BRAK**

"PABBOYA PARK CHANYEOL!" Teriak Baekhyun, begitu membanting kasar pintu rumahnya, berjalan menghentak kaki, lalu menendang apapun yang menghalangi tak peduli ruang tamunya akan berakhir berantakan.

Ah! Ia benar-benar jengkel kali ini, apa salahnya? Ia hanya ingin peduli ... tapi Mengapa Chanyeol berteriak bahkan bersikap kasar padanya?

"Be Mine? Cih! Pembual besar!" Jeritnya lagi, kala mengingat pengakuan yang sempat Chanyeol bisikkan padanya.

"Jika aku kekasihmu! Kau tak akan bersikapa kasar padaku! menyebalkan! Namja gila!" Kali ini Baekhyun membanting kasar ranselnya di lantai, lalu melempar tubuh mungilnya sendiri di atas sofa.

Lama Ia memandangi langit-langit ruang tamu itu dengan sebelah kaki terangkat, lalu menendang kasar udara kosong di atasnya kala menyadari Ia hanya seorang diri di rumah ini. Ah! mungkin Ayah dan Ibunya akan tiba malam hari nanti.

"NGH!" Gumamnya jengkel sambil meringkuk, berulang kali Ia meremas-remas sofanya... bahkan memukulnya bertubi-tubi, seolah tengah mencekik dan memukul seseorang.

Bahkan samar terlihat rembasan bening di sudut matanya, Baekhyun mungkin mengelak jika Ia menangis saat ini. Tapi tetap saja, meski Ia kesal sekalipun... akan berujung dengan isakkannya sendiri.

"Idiot!" gerutunya lagi, masih merutuk sikap Chanyeol terhadapya. Ia tau, pemuda itu memang memiliki pribadi yang keras bahkan tempramen. tapi... setelah semua yang Ia lakukan untuk namja itu, bahkan tubuhnya sekalipun. Mengapa Chanyeol tetap bersikap sekeras itu padanya...

"YOU BIG IDIOT!" Teriaknya gusar, kala menyambar ponselnya dan tak ada satupun pesan atau bahkan panggilan dari Chanyeol untuknya. Dan Ia teralalu tinggi hati jika harus menghubungi pemuda itu terlebih dahulu.

Chanyeol yang salah, seharusnya namja itu yang menghubunginya dan meminta maaf padanya! kesal Baekhyun sambil melempar asal ponselnya

Hingga lambat laun... kedua kelopak mata itu terasa berat, ah.. Ia terlalu lelah menangis dan menggerutu jengkel seorang diri. lalu anak itu benar-benar tertidur begitu saja

.

* * *

Lebih dari tujuh jam berselang, dan langit sore kala itu memang telah menyentak senja yang kemerah-merahan... terlihat kontras dengan suasana hujan di pagi tadi.

"Ahh~ lelahnya.." Gumam seorang Pria sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Hanya suasana di korea yang terbaik"

"Yunnie... jangan lupa box di sebelah itu untuk Baekhyun" Jaejong, terlihat sibuk mengemas semua paper bagnya, lalu mengeleluarkannya dari mobil secara perlahan.

"Apa ini? besar sekali Boo?" heran Yunho sambil mengambil box berwarna pink cerah.

"Bawa saja ke dalam, Baekhyun pasti senang setelah melihatnya" kikik Jaejong antusias, seraya berlari kecil untuk membuka pintu rumahnya. tak sabar ingin merengkuh putra kecilnya, ah! lima hari ia meninggalkan Baekhyun.. tentu bukan main lagi ia merindukan bocah menggemaskan itu.

 **CKLEK**

"Tidak dikunci?" gumam Jaejong terkejut

"Mungkin, Chanyeol baru saja mengantarnya pulang" Tenang Yunho seraya membuka pintu itu lalu membiarkan istrinya melangkah masuk.

Jaejong tertawa pelan, ah benar... selama di luar negri, mereka telah mempercayakan semuanya pada Chanyeol. tentu saja, semua akan baik-baik saja bukan.

"Baekhyuuun.." panggilnya riang.

"Sayaang... Eomma—

Namun mendadak Ia menutup bibir, begitu melihat sosok mungil meringkuk bulat di atas sofanya. Membuatnya berjalan mengendap-endap... takut membangunkan malaikat kecilnya itu.

"Di mana Baekhyun hm—

"Ssshh... pelankan suaramu Yunnie, baby sedang tidur" Bisik Jaejong,seraya menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut di kening Baekhyun.

Pria itu hanya menghela nafas pelan. "Mengapa anak ini tidur di sini? aneh sekali" heran Yunho, sambil memungut ponsel, ransel dan beberapa benda lainnya yang berserakan di lantai, Ia yakin... anak itu yang membuangnya seperti ini.

"Sebaiknya aku pindahkan saja ke kamarnya Boo" Gumam Pria itu sembari merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun,

 **'** **Chupp'**

Jaejong mengecup cepat bibir Yunho, sambil tersenyum Ia berbisik 'I Love You' sebelum akhirnya melangkah cepat menuju kamar Baekhyun demi merapikannya, lalu Baekhyun bisa tertidur nyaman di dalamnya.

 **CKLEK**

"O-ommo..." Namun betapa terkejutnya wanita itu, begitu membuka pintu dan kamar Baekhyun benar-benar berantakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sayaaang" gerutunya sambil menyingsingkan lengan bajunya, dan memungut beberapa potong pakaian yang tersebar di lantai.

Kemeja...

celana...

under waer..

Tunggu, mengapa anak itu menyebar pakaiannya sepeti ini? dan lagi... ada apa dengan cover bed yang digulung asal seperti itu

heran Jaejong dalam hati, tanpa tau... apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan Putra kecilnya bersama Chanyeol sebelum semua kekacauan itu terjadi.

"Tck! Mengapa Bibi Han tidak membersihkan Kamar Baekhyun?!" Kesalnya, sembari mendial nomor asisten rumahnya.

 **"** **A-ah Yeobseyoo Nyonya... a-anda sudah kembali ke korea?"** Sahut sosok dalam telfon itu

"Hm ya, sudah di rumah lebih tepatnya" Ketus Jaejong.

 **"** **N—nee Nyonya a—**

"Bibi Han, mengapa hanya kamar Baekhyun saja yang tidak Bibi bersihkan? bagaimana anak itu bisa tidur nyaman jika kamarnya seperti ini? ah! tidak heran Baekhyun tidur di sofa seperti itu!"

"A— Tentang itu nyonya, m-maafkan saya. T-Tuan muda Baekhyun melarang saya memasuki kamarnya, bersikeras ingin membersihkannya sendiri. Bahkan menjerit dan menangis... saat saya memohon untuk membersihkan jendelanya"

Jaejong mengerjap bingung. Tak biasa sekali Putranya bersikap seperti itu. "Baekhyun?"

 **"** **N—ne Nyonya, Tuan muda melarang saya... ah!sebelumnya Tuan muda Chanyeol juga di sana"**

Jaejong semakin mengernyit bingung. Ia tau benar, Baekhyun bukan pribadi yang malas dan berantakan seperti ini. ah! atau mungkin karna Chanyeol menjemputnya untuk bermalam di rumah Park, lalu Baekhyun memang lupa membersihkan kamarnya.

 ** _"_** ** _N-Nyonyaa, haruskah saya ke sana untuk membersihkannya?"_** tawar bibi Han setelahnya begitu dirasa Jaejong hanya diam.

"Ah ya... Bibi bisa kemari dan bantu aku untuk—

Jaejong terbelalak lebar, begitu meraih cover bed.. lalu noda darah yang sudah mengering tampak terbercak di sana.

"D—darah?"

 **"** **Ne Nonya? ada apa? siapa yang berdarah Nyonyaa?"** Panik Bibi Han.

Cepat-cepat Jaejong menggeleng kasar. "Ahahaha... tidak Bibi Han, sepertinya hari ini Bibi tidak perlu datang, bersistirahatlah untuk hari ini"

 **"** **Tapi Nyonyaa—**

PIP

Jaejong kembali menatap lekat bercak darah itu. Ah Ya Tuhan, meskipun Ia tau Putranya sangat manja bahkan cenderung seperti anak Perempuan, tidak mungkin bukan... jika ini darah menstruasi.

Tidak mungkin itu darah Baekhyun.

Lalu—

Ia mengernyit begitu mendapati noda putih yang tak asing juga terbercak di sana.

"I—ini?" Gumamnya sambil menyentuh bercak putih itu.

"ASTAGA BAEKHYUN!" teriaknya kemudian, begitu menyadari satu hal.

.

.

Yunho berdecak, begitu mencapai ambang pintu kamar Baekhyun, dan istrinya mendadak histeris. "Boo... mengapa berteriak seperti itu? bantu aku membaringkannya di—

"Ah! kemarikan Baekhyun!" Jaejong menghambur cepat mendekati Yunho, lalu memaksa menggendong tubuh Putranya sendiri, hingga menggelayut padanya layaknya koala besar.

"Yya! tubuh anak itu berat untukmu"

"Tidak!.. terima kasih sayang, kau bisa keluar sekarang" Racau Jaejong, sambil mendorong-dorong tubuh Yunho.

"H-hei, mengapa kau jadi seperti ini? B—Boo—

"Lekaslah mandi!" BLAMMM

Ia menutup rapat pintu itu lalu menguncinya dari dalam. Masih dengan menggendong Baekhyun, Ia berjalan terhuyung mendekati ranjang, lalu—

 **Brugh**

Ia begitu terengah, membaringkan bocah itu di ranjangnya.

Sementara Baekhyun hanya bergumam lirih lalu berguling ke sisi yang lain. "Nnnn~"

"Baekhyun.." Panggil Jaejong, sedikit membentak

"Baekhyun! Eomma ingin bicara denganmu"

"Nnhh!" Erang Baekhyun sambil meraba-raba mencari selimut, tapi tak ada.. hingga ia putuskan untuk meringkuk saja.

Jaejong menghela nafas, panggilan saja tak akan berarti jika Ia tak menarik tubuh Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun bangun, dan lihat Eomma!"

Kali ini Jaejong memaksa menarik kedua lengan kurus itu, hingga Baekhyun benar-benar terduduk lunglai.

"NGH! Eommaaaa!" Rengeknya seraya menjejak ranjang. Apa yang salah dengan Ibunya? Ia benar-benar mengantuk dan lelah saat ini.

"Baekhyun lihat Eomma!"

"Eomma! Baekhyun mengantuk!" Baekhyun kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang lalu tengkurap. Tak peduli, jaejong mungkin akan kembali berteriak setelah ini.

"Baekhyun! Eomma benar-benar marah jika—

"Hks!" Bocah itu mulai merajuk sambil memukul-mukul ranjangnya, Ia benar-benar benci jika Ibunya membentaknya seperti itu. baekhyun merasa Ia tak melakukan salah apapun.. ia hanya ingin tidur. apakah itu suatu yang harus dibentak?

"Jangan menangis! Eomma tak menyukainya! angkat kepalamu dan jelaskan apa ini!" Ucap Jaejong lagi, lebih keras. sambil membentangkan coverbed itu, hingga bercak darah dan sperma yang telah mengering benar-benar terlihat jelas.

Baekhyun tak bergeming, tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam bantal lalu kembali menjejak ranjang itu kesal. "BAEKHYUN YANG SEHARUSNYA MARAH! BUKAN EOMMA!" Jerit anak itu.

Jaejong tak ingin meluruh kali ini, Putranya sepertinya berbuat terlalu jauh selama Ia pergi meninggalkannya. Ia kembali menarik tubuh Baekhyun, hingga bocah itu terpaksa duduk menghadapnya sambil menahan tangis.

"Kau membawa anak perempuan ke rumah? Jelaskan semua ini Baekhyun!" Gertak Jaejong sambil menunujukkan cover bed itu, menduga... Putra kecilnya melakukan hal intim itu bersama gadis tak dikenal. Ah Ya Tuhan! Putranya yang manja itu tak pernah membawa atau bahkan mengenalkan perempuan padanya, jikapun benar ... itu hanya teman bermainnya dulu, tapi sekarang mereka telah terpisah jauh. lalu mengapa Baekhyun melakukan semua ini?

Bagaimana jika ini jebakan?

Baekhyun di paksa mabuk, lalu seorang gadis nakal menggodanya untuk melakukan semua ini. Lalu gadis itu hamil.. dan—

ANDWAE!

Baekhyun terlalu kecil! Putra cantiknya itu tak mungkin menikah sedini itu...

"Baekhyun tak membawa perempuan ke rumah!" Elak Baekhyun sambil meremas ujung kemejanya.

"Jangan berbohong Baekhyun! katakan sebenarnya pada Eomma!"

"BAEKHYUN TIDAK BERBOHONG! hks!" Anak itu kembali terisak.

Sebenarnya membuat Jaejong goyah, ah semestinya memang tak mungkin jika putranya yang cengeng itu membawa perempuan kemari. tapi... bercak itu?

"Lalu darah siapa ini?! Kau tak bisa membohongi Eomma jika—

"Darah Baekhyun!"sahut Baekhyun kesal sambil mengusap kasar matanya. "Eomma menyebalkan!"

"A—apa?" Jaejong mengerjap tak mengerti sambil memandangi noda darah itu dan Baekhyun bergantian.

"ITU DARAH BAEKHYUN! HKS!" Jerit Baekhyun sambil beringsut turun di lantai lalu menangis keras.

"Lalu sperma ini?"

"CHANYEOL! ITU CHANYEOL EOMMAAAAAA!" tangis anak itu pecah, sambil memukul-mukul lantai karna kesal.

Tak pelak membuat wanita itu kembali terbelalak, sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

sejenak Ia terdiam memandang Baekhyun yang masih menangis di bawah sana. Hingga—

.

.

"Ssshh.. Eomma tak bermaksud membentakmu sayang" Bisiknya sambil merengkuh Baekhyun. "Maafkan Eomma nee.." Kali ini Ia mencoba menangkup wajah kecil itu, dan mengecupi pipinya.

namun Baekhyun berontak, dan mendorong Ibunya menjauh. "Tapi Eomma melakukannya! Eomma membentak Baekhyun!"

"Eomma hanya mencemaskanmu Baby... Maafkan Eomma" Jaejong kembali memeluk Baekhyun, tak berharap malaikat kecilnya menangis serapuh ini. Ah sungguh... Baekhyun terlalu berharga untuknya, apapun akan ia berikan untuk putra manisnya itu..

.

.

Lama Ia membiarkan Baekhyun tenang dalam dekapannya, tak melakukan apapun selain membelai kepala bocah itu dan sesekali mencium puncak kepalanya.

"Sayang... kau melakukannya?"

Baekhyun terdiam.. lalu mengerjap sambil memainkan kemeja Ibunya. Ia sepenuhnya tau apa yang maksud Ibunya kali ini.

"Eomma tidak marah" Bisik Jaejong, begitu melihat raut tertekan itu. "Bicaralah pada Eomma... tidakkah Baekhyun selalu bercerita semua hal pada Eomma"

"Kau melakukannya dengan Chanyeol... sayang?"

Baekhyun merunduk, antara takut dan malu. Namun dengan wajah tersipu itu Ia mengangguk pelan. "Uhm... Eom—ma" Lirihnya terbata

Wanita itu tertegun, semestinya Ia memang menyentak marah. Putra kecilnya berbuat hal terlarang itu... bahkan bersama dengan seorang namja seperti dirinya.

Tapi tak seorangpun menduga...

jauh sebelumnya, Ia memang menyukai kehadiran Chanyeol di sini. Ah! Ia masih mengingatnya.. pertama kali Chanyeol datang ke rumah ini. Lalu ia melihat putra kecilnya tertidur dan meringkuk nyaman dalam dekapan pemuda itu.

Dan rupanya memang.. hubungan keduanya senyata ini, bahkan sudah sejauh ini...

Bukan masalah perempuan nakal yang sempat dipikirkan olehnya sebelumnya. tapi ini... memang Baekhyun kecilnya yang nakal, mengambil kesempatan di saat Ia dan Yunho meninggalkan rumah.

"kau menyukainya? Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol?" Bisikkan Jaejong terdengar lirih, namun merasuk cepat... hingga Ia benar-benar berdebar kala mendengarnya.

"Uhm.." Jawabnya sambil mengangguk dengan mata terpejam. Baekhyun malu... sangat-sangat malu.

"Eomma jangan bertanya lagi!" rengeknya seraya memeluk perut ibunya, lalu meringkuk nyaman. membiarkan wanita itu, membelainya lembut... lagi dan lagi.

Wanita itu terkekeh pelan, "Eomma hanya ingin tau..."

"Eomma tidak marah?"

Ah! kerjapan manis itu... adakah yang lebih menggemaskan selain milik Putra kecilnya?

"Tidak sayang... pernahkah Eomma bisa marah padamu?"

Baekhyun terkikik. "Never..." Sahutnya riang

"Hmm kau tau jawabannya, bagaimana bisa Eomma marah jika kau secengeng ini" Candanya, dan terpingkal melihat wajah tertekuk itu.

"Eomma membawa hadiah untukmu sayang.."

"Jjeongmalyo?"

"Hmm... mandilah terlebih dahulu, dan buka hadiahmu saat makan malam nanti... otteyo?"

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias, lalu begitu bersemangat untuk bangkit berdiri. Namun semua kembali salah, kala bocah itu tersungkur dan menangis keras saat rektumnya berdenyut perih..

"Perhatikan langkahmu sayang!"

"Uughh~! PARK CHANYEOOLLL! hks.."

Dan di sanalah, wanita itu kembali memanjakan Baekhyun... sama sekali tak membiarkan mutiara kecilnya itu retak, dan terus menimangnya... tak peduli, pribadi Baekhyun semakin hari semakin kekanakan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengacak surai pirangnya kesal, sudah semalam ini, dan tak ada satupun panggilan atau bahkan pesan dari Chanyeol. Ah Sial!

ia benar-benar benci jika harus mengakui, Chanyeol tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun... bahkan setelah mendorongnya seperti itu.

Dan jika harus dirinya yang menghubungi Chanyeol itu terlebih dahulu, sekali lagi! tentu saja Baekhyun menolaknya keras.

Chanyeol yang seharusnya memohon ampun padanya!

.

.

.

Berulang kali Baekhyun berjalan tak tentu mengitari setiap sudut ruang kamarnya. Sebuah smart phone berwarna pink pun tak luput dari genggamannya.

Baiklah, kali ini Ia memang mengalah dan berusaha menekan harga dirinya untuk menghubungi Chanyeol. tapi—

"Namja Gila!" jeritnya sambil membuang ponselnya ke ranjang, begitu tau, Chanyeol tak pernah mengangkat panggilan darinya.

Tapi! Baekhyun benar-benar mencemaskan pemuda itu, terlebih setelah mendengar jawaban dari Taemin jika Chanyeol belum kembali ke rumahnya.

"Ah! Kai!" Pekik Baekhyun antusias, begitu yakin Kai pasti mengetahui keberadaan Chanyeol. cepat-cepat Baekhyun kembali meraih ponsel merah muda miliknya.

 ** _"_** ** _Hallo? Hei kau bermimpi? atau kau berjalan dalam tidurmu? jika benar... jangan menefonku semalam in—_**

"Tck! Dimana Chanyeol?"

" ** _Di dalam ka_** ** _mar_** ** _—_** ** _A_** ** _-AHH!_** ** _Aku tidak tau!"_**

Baekhyun menyeringai, tak salah lagi... Kai pasti tau di mana Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol bersamamu?!" Ketus Baekhyun

" ** _Haha NOO_** ** _! Hanya aku sendiri di apartemen ini!"_**

"Beri aku alamat apartemenmu"

" ** _Chanyeol tidak di sini!"_**

"Beri aku alamatmu Pabbo!"

" ** _Tidak mau!"_**

"Kau mengidap impoten, akan ku katakan itu pada Kyungsoo"

" ** _IMPOTEN_** ** _?! YACK! Ancaman macam apa itu hah?! Aku tak memiliki penyakit apapun!"_** Jerit Kai hiteris

"Katakan alamatmu, atau Kyungsoo—

" ** _Shit! Shiiiittt! baca inboxmu!"_**

.

.

.

Baekhyun terkikik puas,begitu pemuda bernama Kai itu benar-benar mengirim alamat apartemen miliknya. Tak ingin membuang waktu, Baekhyun bergegas menata ranjangnya hingga terlihat seperti dirinya sedang terlelap di bawah selimutnya.

Meraih ransel, lalu memanjat jendela kamarnya. Sesaat Baekhyun memandang kamarnya yang telah sempurna untuk mengelabui ibunya.

"Hanya sebentar Eomma" Gumamnya sebelum akhirnya memanjat turun ke bawah dan mengendap – endap keluar dari rumah dengan mudahnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, tentu kedua orang tuanya akan melarangnya keras jika Ia pergi keluar. Dan Baekhyun tak memiliki pilihan lain selain melarikan diri seperti ini.

Hanya sekali ini saja, karna Ia benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan memukul pemuda itu sekeras mungkin.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Sementara itu...

Pelan namun pasti seorang pemuda terlihat menepikan laju mobilnya, sesekali Ia terlihat ragu memegang smartphone miliknya lalu kembali memandang sebuah rumah besar di seberangnya, seolah...tengah berharap sosok yang ingin di lihatnya saat ini benar-benar muncul dari balik rumah itu.

Byun Baekhyun, sosok mungil, yang tak pernah habis membuatnya merindu. Namun, sebesar apapun perasaan itu untuk Baekhyun. Hingga detik ini tak ada satupun yang tersambut untuknya, dan meskipun Ia berusaha untuk menyamarkan hatinya, tapi yang terlihat...dirinya semakin jatuh, dan semakin dalam menggilai Baekhyun.

Hingga membawanya ke tempat ini..

Pemuda itu – Oh Sehun- menarik nafas dalam, sebelum akhirnya mendial nomor Baekhyun.

Namun, detik itu pula, Ia membulatkan mata lebar kala melihat seorang namja kecil tampak memanjat turun dari kamarnya.

"B-Baekhyun.." Gumamnya, seraya membuang asal smartphone miliknya lalu keluar dari mobil.

.

.

"Aisshh... sakit!" gerutu Baekhyun sambil mengusap-usap sikunya yang lecet, setelah bersusah payah menuruni jendela dua lantai itu hingga berhasil berpijak di halaman rumahnya.

"Baekhyun~ah"

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang, membuatnya terlonjak dan nyaris menjerit karna terkejut. Takut kalau-kalau Ayahnya mengetahui aksi melarikan dirinya ini

Namun dibandingkan Ayahnya, Ia jauh lebih terkejut melihat kehadiran seorang pemuda tinggi di hadapannya kali ini.

"S-Sehun?" Gagapnya tak percaya. Lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, beruntung tak ada orang tuanya. Ia masih aman rupanya.

"Untuk apa kemari?" Ujar Baekhyun setengah berbisik, seraya melanjutan misinya minggalkan halaman rumah itu, dan Sehun hanya mengekor di belakangnya.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu"

"Aishh ini bukan waktu yang tepat, pulanglah" Gerutu Baekhyun tanpa menghentikan langkah mengendapnya."Hussh...Husshh" desisnya seraya mengibaskan tangan ke arah Sehun.

Sementara Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan melihat sikap jenaka itu, tampaknya... Baekhyun kembali seperti sebelumnya, terlihat riang saat bersamanya.

"Baek ... sebenarnya kau ingin kemana?" tanya Sehun, mencoba menarik perhatian namja mungil itu.

Baekhyun sedikut berdecak mendengarnya, oh sungguh! Ia benar-benar tak mengharapkan kehadiran pemuda itu,di saat Ia lebih mengutamakan keinginannya bertemu Chanyeol.

"Mungkin aku bisa mengantarmu" Lanjut Sehun lagi.

Dan berhasil membuat Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya lalu berbalik dengan antusias.

"Jjeongmalyo?" Bisik Baekhyun seraya menatap Sehun riang.

Tanpa tau, Sehun mulai mengalihkan pandangannya seseaat. Demi apapun itu, Baekhyun benar-benar menggemaskan dengan ekspresi demikian.

"Apapun untukmu..." Balas Sehun turut berbisik.

Tak perlu waktu lebih, namja mungil itu berlari lalu masuk begitu saja ke dalam mobil Sehun tanpa permisi. membuat Sehun menghela nafas pelan, bersabar menanti hatinya benar-benar berdebar karena Baekhyun.

"Okay! katakan kemana tujuanmu... Tuan muda Baekhyun" Ujar Sehun, begitu melajukan mobinya.

Senyum menawan pun tak pernah luput tersemat di bibir merahnya, sekali lagi...  
Baekhyun benar-benar membuat sesuatu dalam dadanya berdetak hangat.

"Apartemen Kai , apa kau tau tempatnya?"

"Hm...ya aku tau" Tentu saja Sehun tau, apartemen itu adalah markasnya sebelum hubungannya bersama Chanyeol memburuk. tapi untuk bocah itu ke sana?

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk riang, beruntung sekali bertemu dengan Sehun. Dengan ini Ia tak perlu bersusah payah mencari taxi bukan.

.

.

.

Hampir setengah jam berselang, dan tak sedikitpun Ia mendapat tanda dirinya akan tiba. samar... Baekhyun merasa panik

"Mungkinkah masih jauh?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan, lalu menunjuk sebuah gedung menjulang tinggi di sebrang. "Tidak...tak lama lagi kita sampai"

"Baekhyun~ah, Kau ingin mengambil sesuatu di sana? ataukah ingin bertemu dengan Kai? Hingga selarut ini pergi—

"Aku ingin bertemu Chanyeol"

' **DEG'**

Sehun memperlambat laju mobilnya, menyesal telah bertanya dan menyesal Ia baru mengetahui tujuan Baekhyun berkeliaran selarut ini hanya untuk menemui Chanyeol. Pemuda yang telah merebut Baekhyun darinya.

"Sehun?" Baekhyun mengerjap tak mengerti begitu Sehun menepikan mobilnya tanpa sebab. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar dan menggerutu resah,jalanan terlalu sepi di luar sana.

"Sehun! sepertinya ini bukan apartemen—

"Aku tak menyerah Baek"

Baekhyun membulatkan mata lebar, kala mendengar intonasi bicara yang berbeda itu. Dan makin berdebar tak nyaman begitu melihat wajah Sehun yang tertunduk

"Umm...se-sebaiknya aku turun di sini, aku sudah tau tempat—

 **GREB**

Kedua caramel eyes itu membulat tak percaya, begitu Sehun memerangkap tubuhnya hingga terhimpit di jendela mobil.

Apa yang salah?

Mengapa semua mendadak menjadi seperti ini? oh sial! Tak seharusnya ia menerima bantuan apapun dari Sehun, dan seharusnya Ia tau perasaan Sehun terhadapnya.

"S—Sehun!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Aishh! Lama sekali bocah itu!"

Kai berjalan gusar sambil mengamati jam dinding dan arloji di tangannya.

Membuat seorang pemuda yang memang tengah meneguk air mineral itu, mendelik acuh namun cukup merasa terusik.

"Oh my gosh! Apa dia tersesat?!" panik Kai seraya berlari ke arah jendela apartemen dan membukanya asal, membuat angin malam berhembus kencang.

"Idiot" Dengus Chanyeol sembari melangkah menuju kamarnya.

"YACK! Yeol! Ini sudah hampir satu setengah jam! Bocah itu belum juga sampai!"

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, lalu melirik tak mengerti. Bocah siapa yang dimaksud Kai sedari tadi? Bukankah Kyungsoo?

"Baekhyun! Tck! Anak bodoh itu benar-benar buta jalan atau ap—ACKK!"

Kai terkejut bukan main, begitu tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol mencengkeram kuat kerah piyamanya, membuat tubuhnya sedikit terangkat ke atas.

"Apa maksudmu dengan Baekhyun?! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!"

"Uhukk! Aniyaa! Di-dia meminta alamat apartemen ini untuk menemuimu tapi—

 **BRUGH**

Kai terbatuk seraya menepuk nepuk dadanya sendiri begitu Chanyeol menghempas cengkeraman tersebut dengan emosi. "Aissh kau gila, ingin membunuhku Huh!"

"Kau memberikannya?!" Sentak Chanyeol

"Daripada Kyungsoo menganggapku impoten, lebih baik aku mengatakannya. Tapi sampai saat ini Baekhyun belum juga—

"SHIT!"

 **BRAKKK**

Sambil terengah, Kai hanya mengerjap melihat Chanyeol menyambar ponsel miliknya dan berlari keluar begitu saja. Entah apa yang ingin dilakukan pemuda itu, bukan urusannya. Tidakkah Ia teralu banyak membantu pasangan gila itu. Pikir Kai

.

.

.

"L-lepaskan aku Sehun!" Baekhyun meronta payah, berulang kali Ia mendorong kepala Sehun untuk menjauh dari pangkal lehernya, namun tenaga yang tak sepadan mempermudah Sehun mencengkeram kedua tangannya ke atas, dan mengecupi lehernya bringas.

"Hanya sekali ini saja Baek, ku mohon" Bisik Sehun di sela-sela cumbuannya, Ia menarik kasar kaos Baekhyun, nafasnya pun makin memberat begitu melihat bahu dan dada Baekhyun. Tak dipungkiri lagi, Ia benar-benar menggila dengan hanya melihat tubuh namja mungil itu, tak ingin menyiakan kesempatan, Sehun beralih mengecupi paksa dada putih itu. Meski hatinya kembali berdenyut melihat bekas Hickey banyak tersebar di sana. Ia tau... itu milik Chanyeol

"Ahnn~...Lepas! AHH!"

 **BUAGH**

"Arght" Sehun mengerang nyeri diperutnya, begitu Baekhyun menendangnya dan membuat punggungnya membentur sisi pintu yang lain.

Melihat Sehun lengah, Baekhyun bergerak panik membuka pintu mobil ... tak peduli tubuhnya tengah gemetar hebat.

"T-tunggu Baek" mohon Sehun serak, berusaha meraih Baekhyun, tapi Ia kalah cepat dengan pintu mobil yang terbuka itu. dan membiarkan Baekhyun berlari kacau meninggalkannya.

"ARGHH!" Teriak Sehun frustasi seraya menghantam kemudinya, merutuk diri bahkan terlalu kecewa, Baekhyun kembali menolaknya seperti ini.

.

.

.

* * *

"Sial!" Berulang kali Chanyeol mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun, namun tetap saja tak satupun panggilan itu tersambung. Membuatnya semakin berlari resah...keluar dari loby apartemen itu. Entah apa yang ingin dilakukannya saat ini, Ia sama sekali tak memiliki petunjuk apapun, mengingat dirinya sendiri yang mengambil keputusan untuk membuat sekat dengan Baekhyun sementara waktu ini. Semua tak pelak, Chanyeol lakukan karena tak ingin melibatkan Baekhyun dalam emosinya dan berakhir menyakiti kekasih mungilnya itu.

Tapi keputusannya sama sekali tak menyelesaikan apapun, alih alih melindungi Baekhyun. Pada akhirnya bocah itu semakin nekat memaksakan keinginan, ingin bertemu dengannya.

Seharusnya Ia tau, Baekhyun lebih keras kepala dibandingkan dengan siapapun.

Namun kedua obsidian itu, seketika menyipit kala pandangannya tanpa sengaja melihat sosok Baekhyun berjalan gontai di ujung sana.

Membuatnya berlari cepat..

Namun semakin mendekat... semakin tercekat Ia melihat penampilan Baekhyun kali ini

.

Wajah sembab dan kerah yang terlihat longgar hingga memperlihatkan sebagian bahu Baekhyun itu, semakin membuatnya tak yakin anak itu baik-baik saja.

Ia mengepalkan tangan kuat, sebelum akhirnya menarik tubuh ringkih itu untuk di dekapnya erat.

.

.

"Baek" Panggil Chanyeol seraya menangkup wajah pias itu.

Baekhyun sempat berjengit takut, tapi setelahnya menghambur ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol begitu tau, pemuda itu yang datang. Baekhyun tak berucap apapun, hanya menenggelamkan wajah dan sesekali memukul pelan perut Chanyeol.

"Terjadi sesuatu di jalan?" Bisik Chanyeol, ia berusaha kembali menangkup wajah Baekhyun demi melihatnya. Namun... namja manis itu menolak dan kembali menyusupkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas cemas, dan hanya menumpukan dagunya di puncak kepala Baekhyun. Samar-samar ia mulai berbisik lirih, membuat tubuh mungil yang gemetar itu perlahan tenang dalam dekapannya. "Maafkan aku"

Perlahan, Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuh Baekhyun, tapi tetap saja anak itu masih tertunduk tak ingin dilihat.

Chanyeol tak ingin memaksa, Ia sepenuhnya tau...Baekhyun akan membuka diri padanya jika suasana hatinya membaik. lalu Ia lebih memilih menggenggam tangan kanan Baekhyun, membimbingnya masuk ke dalam apartemen itu.

.

.

* * *

Pintu nirkabel terbuka, Baekhyun yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik punggung Chanyeol mulai mengintip. Dan disanalah Ia melihat seorang pemuda tinggi berkacak pinggang siap menyambut keduanya.

"Yack! Kau! Dari mana saja huh!" Seru Kai sambil mengekor Baekhyun. Bertingkah selayaknya orang tua saat mendapati putrinya pulang terlambat. "Kau tau?!pacarmu hampir membunuhku karna dirimu!" Protes Kai lagi, masih tak terima Chanyeol mencekiknya beberapa saat lalu.

Tapi namja mungil itu hanya menunduk, tak ingin bicara padanya, dan kini kembali bersembunyi di balik tubuh Chanyeol.

"H-heiiii! Mengapa diam saja?! Kemana perginya suara brisik yang memanggilku impoten?! Yya! Kau tak mendengar—

Kai menutup rapat bibirnya, begitu Chanyeol menghadangnya tepat di pintu kamar itu. membuatnya meringis kikuk. "haha aku tau aku tau ... ini wilayah kekuasaanmu" Ucap Kai sungkan, sambil beringsut-ingsut kebelakang, meski sesekali Ia melirik dan melempar tatapan menghunus pada namja kecil di belakang tubuh Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menutup rapat pintu kamar itu, sebelum akhirnya beralih memandang Baekhyun yang kini telah menduduki ranjangnya, tak ada yang berubah, Namja bersurai pirang itu masih saja menundukkan kepala dan enggan membuka suara

"Apa orang tuamu tau...kau di sini bersamaku?"

"..."

Baekhyun tetap diam, tak menjawab apapun kecuali meremas-remas kedua tangannya hingga memerah karna terlalu keras

Membujuk Chanyeol untuk berjalan mendekat, berusaha menggenggam jemarinya. Tapi Baekhyun menepis tangannya dan kembali menundukkan kepala.

"Kau kemari hanya untuk mengacuhkanku seperti ini?"

"Kau yang mengacuhkanku!" Sentak Baekhyun dengan tangan terkepal.

Chanyeol hanya memandangnya, Ia akui .. kali ini memang salahnya. Hingga membuat Baekhyun kecewa seperti ini. Tapi sungguh, Chanyeol sama sekali tak bermaksud mengabaikan terlebih menyakiti Baekhyun

Tak ingin semakin menyulut emosi namja cantiknya, Chanyeol beralih mengambil kemeja miliknya. Tentu..Ia tak bisa membiarkan Baekhyun bertahan dengan penampilan kacau seperti itu.

"Biar aku mengganti pakaianmu" Lirih Chanyeol seraya meraih ujung kaos Baekhyun lalu menariknya ke atas. Tak ada perlawanan apapun dari namja mungil itu, membuat Chanyeol menyeringai tipis melihat sikap yang patuh itu meski sesekali Baekhyun tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya karna hawa dingin dari pendingin ruangan itu.

Namun, tatapannya seketika menajam begitu melihat bercak merah samar di leher Baekhyun.

"Apa ini?!" Ucap Chanyeol seraya menyentuh leher putih itu, namun lagi-lagi Baekhyun menepis tangannya lalu membekap bekas hickey itu dengan jarinya

"..."

Chanyeol berdecak, dan menangkup cepat wajah Baekhyun. Menatap lekat kedua mata sembab baekhyun. "Jawab, siapa yang melakukannya?" Ujar Chanyeol pelan, berusaha menekan emosinya.

"Apa kau peduli?!"

Sejenak Chanyeol hanya diam, masih menatap lekat kedua mata Baekhyun, Ia tau baekhyun kecewa. Tapi mengapa ia merasa sorot mata itu menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Ya aku peduli karna kau kekasihku" Tegas Chanyeol, sambil membawa lebih dekat wajah pias Baekhyun, dan mengecup pelan bibir yang masih di gigit erat itu.

"Kau mengabaikanku! aku bukan kekasihmu!" Baekhyun kembali merajuk, menyentak tangan Chanyeol lalu menggeser tubuhnya menjauhinya

Chanyeol diam, dan hanya mengamati tingkah namja mungil yang masih meremas-remas ujung kemejanya dengan jengkel. Bahkan sesekali terlihat mengusap kasar rembasan bening di sudut matanya. Tanpa dijelaskanpun Ia tau, Baekhyun tengah kesal bukan main saat ini. Ah ya...Ia memang mengenal Baekhyun lebih dari siapapun.

Manja... cengeng... dan tak ingin mengalah

Sedalam apapun Ia merunduk mengakui kesalahanya, Baekhyun akan semakin membusungkan egonya. Dan tak akan meluruh sebelum Ia benar-benar merasa menang, hingga rasa jengkel itu tertebus.

"Maafkan aku... kau kekasihku" Ucap Chanyeol kemudian, sambil mengulurkan tangan ...ingin menyentuh surai pirang itu, tapi Baekhyun kembali menggeser tubuhnya.

Membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas, lalu turut menggser posisi mendekati namja cantik itu.

"Kau membentakku! lalu kau bilang aku tak tau apapun!"

"Maaf..."

"..." Baekhyun menundukkan kepala, tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangan yang mulai menarik-narik selimut Chanyeol hingga membuatnya kusut total. Sejujurnya terlalu banyak kata protes yang ingin meledak detik itu juga, namun cara bicara dan bagaimana Chanyeol menatapnya. Membuat Baekhyun bisu seketika dengan wajah memerah , tersipu malu.

"Kau masih marah?"

"..." Tak ada jawaban, namja cantik itu lebih memilih memalingkan wajahnya kelain arah.

Chanyeol memejamkan kedua matanya, dibandingkan dengan amarah Baekhyun, sejujurnya hatinya lebih terusik dan tak terima dengan bekas merah di leher Baekhyun. Apa yang terjadi sebelum Baekhyun tiba di sini?

Tapi Ia tak ingin memaksa, dan membuat emosi keduanya semakin memperumit semuanya.

Chanyeol beralih menarik tengkuk Baekhyun, sedikit mengangkat dagunya lalu melumat pelan bibir cherry itu. Baekhyun ingin menyentak, namun hisapan intens di bibir bawahnya dan usapan lembut di tengkuknya membuatnya lemas dan sedikit tenang dengan sentuhan itu.

"Mmmh..." Lenguh Baekhyun, sambil meremas lengan Chanyeol.

.

.

"Sejujurnya...aku selalu memikirkanmu seharian ini" Bisik Chanyeol tepat di bibir Baekhyun, begitu Ia melepas pagutan keduanya. Ia beralih mengecup spot merah samar di leher Baekhyun lalu menghisapnya kuat, seolah tengah menggantinya dengan bekas hickey yang lebih kontras.

"Nn~ AH!" Jerit Baekhyun kesakitan, seraya meremas surai ikal Chanyeol memaksanya berhenti. Chanyeol itupun hanya menyeringai puas, begitu melihat spot merah matang di leher Baekhyun, lalu kembali mengecup pelan bibir atas Baekhyun.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi, masih berharap namja mungil itu membuka suara.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng, bukan dirinya tak ingin mengakuinya. Tapi Ia mengenal betul pribadi Chanyeol, pemuda itu membenci Sehun. Akan menjadi hal yang sangat buruk, jika sampai Chanyeol tau apa yang telah Sehun lakukan terhadapnya.

"Kau yang melakukkannya"

"Apa?" Chanyeol mengernyit, sedikit mengangkat tengkuk Baekhyun demi mengamatinya lebih jelas. "Tapi aku tak—

"Ya kau yang membuatnya, lupa huh?!"

Sejenak Chanyeol terlihat mengeras, tapi setelahnya mengehela nafas lalu menumpukan dagunya di pundak Baekhyun. Setidaknya jawaban itu benar-benar membuatnya tersenyum lega, tak ada yang menyentuh Baekhyunnya kali ini.

.

.

"Jangan pernah melakukannya lagi,pergi seorang diri seperti ini" Lirih Chanyeol sembari menggulung lengan kemeja Baekhyun yang kebesaran.

Baekhyun hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya, memandang Chanyeol seperti ini...terlalu menyenangkan untuknya. Sejak kapan Chanyeol terlihat menawan dan tampan seperti ini, mungkinkah karna seharian ini Ia tak bertemu dengannya. Ah! dan lagi... pagi ini Ia mengatakan semuanya tentang Chanyeol pada Ibunya.

"Baek ... kau mendengarku?"

"A-apa?"

"Terlalu berbahaya...jangan melakukannya lagi" Ulang Chanyeol, sambil menyingkap surai pirang Baekhyun ke atas dan mendorong pelan dahinya, membuat namja mungil itu mempoutkan bibir kesal.

"Mengapa mendorongku!"

"Itu tidak sakit bukan.. jangan cengeng"

"Kau membentakku?!"

"Tidak"

"Ya! Kau melakukannya!"

"Aisshh.. jangan marah seperti ini" Chanyeol memaksa memeluk tubuh kecil itu, mendekapnya erat hingga setiap pekikkan Baekhyun, teredam oleh dadanya.

.

.

* * *

"Aku akan bermalam di sini" Ucap Baekhyun, sembari menata bantal di belakangnya dengan antusias. "Tidak, aku akan mengantarmu pulang setelah ini" Chanyeol beralih mengemas beberapa benda milik Baekhyun ke dalam ranselnya, tak ayal membuat Baekhyun mengernyit kesal, merasa ini bukan Chanyeol yang biasanya.

"Wae?"

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuh dan memandang redup bocah manis itu, sejujurnya ia sangat senang bahkan terlalu senang dengan Baekhyun di sisinya seperti ini. tapi...Chanyeol tak ingin menyeret namja mungil itu ke dalam masalahnya. Baekhyun tak harus terlibat, atau bahkan sampai memberi dampak buruk untuk hari Baekhyun.

"Kau harus sekolah bukan? dan lagi ... aku tak ingin kedua orang tuamu menganggapku telah menculikmu"

"Aku tak peduli! Aku ingin tetap di sini!" Tekan Baekhyun, memaksa.

"Jangan gila Baek!"

Baekhyun terdiam dan hanya memandangi punggung pemuda yang terllihat mengeringkan surai basahnya, sehabis mandi itu.

tanpa suara, Baekhyun merangkak mendekat lalu memeluk tubuh naked Chanyeol dari belakang, melingkarkan kedua tangan mungil itu di perut Chanyeol

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu...jangan menolakku" Lirih Baekhyun, sambil mengecup lembut punggung Chanyeol, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di sana.

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahn, merasa apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun saat ini semacam isyarat untuk berbuat lebih. Oh ayolah! sedari tadi Ia berusaha menahan diri. Tapi Baekhyun dengan mudahnya melempar umpan begitu saja. Ia tak peduli, jikapun sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi setelah ini.

mendadak, Chanyeol memutar tubuh... menghempas tubuh Baekhyun ke ranjang lalu memerangkap tubuh mungilnya di sana.

"Jangan salahkan aku, jika malam ini aku bermain kasar"

"A-Apamfth! Uhmfth! Mmh!" Baekhyun terbelalak, merasa tak siap dengan ciuman yang menuntut itu. Berulang kali Baekhyun berusaha memalingkan wajah, untuk sekedar mengais nafas. Namun yang terlihat, berulang kali pula Chanyeol menahannya dan kembali melumat penuh bibir mungil itu tanpa sedikitpun memberi jeda

"Ahng! Y-Yeolmph! MFGH!"

.

.

.

.

"C-CHANH! HNGG~hh"

Baekhyun meronta, berusaha mencari celah untuk menahan Chanyeol, tapi seakan tak lengah, pemuda itu kini beralih melucuti semua pakaian Baekhyun, tanpa sisa lalu mendekap erat tubuh mungil itu. menyambung cumbuan basah yang sempat terlepas di perpotongan leher putih Baekhyun.

Ia memang sadar dan sepenuhnya mendengar, namja mungil di bawahnya tak pernah berhenti meronta bahkan memaksa untuknya berhenti

Tapi...rasanya, terlambat...

Masalah dalam keluarganya benar-benar membuatnya merasa keruh. Ia berusaha untuk meredam semuanya, namun nyatanya...Ia sama sekali tak mampu menahan emosi itu

Dan kini hadirnya Baekhyun di sisinya?

Sesungguhnya Ia tak bermaksud menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai pemuas atau bahkan lampiasan, akan tetapi...dirinya benar-benar membutuhkan namja mungil itu untuk melepas semua beban penatnya.

Sejak di awal, Chanyeol memang berniat menjauhkan diri dari kekasih mungilnya itu, karna semua akan berakhir dengan emosi. Walau hanya sekedar menyentuh ujung jarinya sekalipun.

Tapi, Baekhyun sendiri yang datang padanya. Chanyeol tak akan menjamin hasratnya akan baik-baik saja kali ini.

.

.

"Chanyeol! ngh~ HENTIKAN!" Jerit Baekhyun pada akhirnya. Membuat keduanya saling menatap dengan nafas memburu. Ah sungguh! Ia benar-benar merasakan perih yang tajam di sekitar leher dan dadanya, Baekhyun yakin benar...hisapan Chanyeol meninggalkan luka di bagian itu.

"Aku—tidahmpfthh~ MMH!" Baekhyun kembali menjerit tertahan begitu Chanyeol meraup cepat bibirnya,bahkan kedua Caramel eyes itu semakin membulat lebar kala lutut Chanyeol menggeser dua pahanya ke atas,hingga memperlihatkan rektum sempit itu. Tak ayal, Baekhyun makin meronta dan memukul-mukul punggung Chanyeol. demi apapun itu...Baekhyun tak menginginkan Chanyeol yang seperti ini dan entahah...Ia merasa binal dengan posisi demikian.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan" Bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga Baekhyun, lalu mengulumnya bringas.

"Ahnn~ nghh"

"Jangan salahkan, jika aku bermain sedikit kasar" Lanjutnya lagi,kali ini dengan mengecup bibir atas Baekhyun.

"SEDIKIT?!KASAR! KAU SANGAT KASAR!" Pekik Baekhyun kesal, seraya mendorong perut Chanyeol untuk menjauh.

Namun tak sesuai dugaannya, Chanyeol hanya menyeringai tanpa berniat untuk menggeser tubuhnya. Membuat namja kecil di bawah kungkungannya itu makin bersungut gusar.

"Minggir Yeol!" jerit Baekhyun jengkel.

Chanyeol menggeleng, masih dengan menyeringai tajam, Ia mulai menjilat bibir bawahnya sebelum akhirnya membawa kepalanya mendekat...lebih dekat hingga—

"TIDAK MAU! Jangan menciumku!" Pekik namja mungil itu rusuh, seraya membekap bibirnya sendiri, Persetan jika apa yang dilakukannya kini akan menyulut amarah Chanyeol. Ia hanya tak ingin bibirnya bernasib sama dengan dadanya yang lecet.

"Tck.." Decak Chanyeol, makin menyeringai tajam.

Sontak, bocah di bawahnya itu pun makin meremang melihatnya. Baekhyun tau benar... Chanyeol tak bermain dengan smirk tajam itu.

"C—Chan~" Panggil Baekhyun lirih, menatap pemuda di atasnya dengan iba, berharap Chanyeol luluh dengannya. Tapi detik itu pula Ia menjerit terkejut, begitu Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja memutar tubuhnya hingga tengkurap lalu menindihnya paksa.

"CHANYEOL! Apa ini?! Jangan seperti—Nnhh!" Baekhyun menengadah, dan melenguh saat tangan besar itu meremas remas buttnya, dan sesekali menggesek rektum kecil itu dengan jarinya.

"Jangan apa hm?" Bisik Chanyeol, sembari menjilat dan mengecupi bagian belakang telinga Baekhyun. seakan tak puas melihat namja manis itu menggigil dan mendesis nikmat karenanya.

"A-ahh...NNNN!" Baekhyun meremas kuat cover bed di bawahnya, kala lidah basah itu mulai menggeliat dan memainkan lubang telinganya, membuat sesuatu di bawah sana semakin berkedut nyeri karna terhimpit tubuhnya sendiri.

"C-cukuphh! Ahn..." Baekhyun berusaha menggapai lengan Chanyeol, memaksa Pemuda itu lekas menyudahi permainan lidahnya,

tapi sia-sia...tangan mungil nya tak cukup sampai jika posisinya tertelungkup dan tagan dipasung seperti itu.

.

.

.

"AHNN!" Baekhyun terlihat mengejang begitu Ia mencapai klimaks dengan hanya kecupan dan cumbuan lidah basah itu, Ia terengah... membiarkan peluh semakin membuat kilap pada tubuh payahnya. Entahlah... Chanyeol benar-benar berbeda hari ini.

"A-aku lelah hhh...hhh" Engah Baekhyun, seraya memukul-mukul ranjang dengan lemas.

"Belum berakhir" Bisik Chanyeol, membuatnya menoleh kesamping, tapi mendadak tubuhnya menegang hebat begitu Chanyeol melesakkan genitalnya hanya dengan sekali hujam.

"AHHH! ARGHTT!"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, perlahan Ia mulai menggerakan penisnya keluar... lalu menghujamnya tanpa ragu. tak peduli sosok mungil di bawahnya semakin payah menahan berat tubuhnya dan menerima hentakan sekuat itu.

"Lemaskan tubuhmu.." Bisik Chanyeol sambil meremas-remas butt Baekhyun. Sesekali pula Ia menyentuh genital mungil itu, menarik lalu melepasnya hingga terdengar bunyi kecipak erotis dari percum yang mulai merembas.

"Ahh! AH! Chaanyeolhh!"

Chanyeol kembali menyeringai, Ia mengangkat sebelah kaki kanan Baekhyun, hingga membuat rektum itu semakin ketat mencengkeram genitalnya. "Ack~ J-jangan po-posisi ini...Ah! AHH!"

"AKKHHHHH!"

.

.

.

Jemari kecil itu tampak memutih pasi akibat terlalu keras meremas cover bed di bawahnya, Baekhyun menggeleng kasar, tak kuat dengan rasa perih yang tajam di bagian selatan tubuhnya. Berulang kali Ia merintih...

Namun pria di atasnya tetap menyetubuhinya dari belakang, bahkan semakin lama semakin menghentaknya cepat.

"Ah! Ngh! A-aah! P-perutku ahh! aahhh" Panik Baekhyun, begitu Chanyeol memaksa menekan perutnya... hingga Ia bisa merasakan betapa keras organ besar itu menggesek bagian dalam perutnya

"SShhh~" Desis Chanyeol nikmat, Ia meraih wajah Baekhyun lalu melumat bibir merahnya dari samping. Meredam setiap erangan bahkan jeritan manja itu

"NNh! Mh! C-Cumh! Chan! CUMMHH! AHHH! AAHNN!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Gila..."

Kai terlihat gusar bahkan begitu frustasi menutup kedua telinganya dengan bantal Pooh miliknya. Sesekali Ia mengedarkan pandangan kesemua penjuru kamarnya,

Dinding tetaplah dinding...tak kedap suara, hingga desah dan lenguh sex yang vokal itu. semakin terdengar binal di telinganya.

" ** _Ahh! Ter—lalu da—lamhh! Ahhnn!_** ** _Chaanyeolh_** ** _!"_**

"Kalian benar-benar gila!" Umpatnya lagi seraya menugging, barangkali dengan menenggelamkan kepalanya di kolong ranjang seperti ini, bisa menulikan pendengarannya. Ah! sebenarnya bukan masalah ia bisa tuli mendadak atau tidak...tapi sesuatu di tengah selangkangannya itu semakin lama semakin mengeras.

" ** _Sshh...nik—math_** ** _Baekh_** ** _"_**

"Aishh YAHHH! HANYA KAU SENDIRI YANG NIKMAT!" Teriak Kai sambil menghempas bantalnya ke dinding pembatas kamar Chanyeol.

" ** _Ngh! A—ahh! Ahhh!_** ** _Chan! Perutku pe—nuh aghh!"_**

"OH! SHITTT! KYUNGSOOOOOO"

.

.

.

.

.

Malam rupanya terlalu larut, bagi keduaya untuk sekedar menghentak tubuh... walau sebenarnya salah satu yang lebih kekar masih ingin mencumbu si mungil.

Tapi, Baekhyun sepertinya benar-benar payah kali ini.

"Nnh! Biarkan aku tidur!" Sungut Baekhyun seraya menepis tangan Chanyeol yang hendak meraih tubuhnya. Tak bisahkah Chanyeol membiarkannya saja kali ini, oh ayolah tak hanya di kamar ini, Chanyeol pun melakukannya saat keduanya mandi, tentu bukan main lagi betapa lemas tubuhnya saat ini.

"Tck! Keringkan rambutmu terlebih dahulu" Decak Chanyeol,masih bersikukuh menarik tangan Baekhyun untu mendudukkannya. Tentu Ia tak bisa membiarkan Baekhyun tertidur begitu saja dengan surai basahnya, anak itu akan benar-benar jatuh sakit jika seperti ini.

"Baek.." Panggil Chanyeol lagi.

Membuat bocah manis yang meringkuk nyaman di bawah blanket tebal itu, mulai mendelik tak suka. "Biarkan aku tidur!"

"Tidak! Keringkan rambutmu lalu tidurlah di mobil" Tegas Chanyeol seraya mengacak asal surai pirang itu dengan sehelai handuk kecil demi mengeringkannya.

"Mobil?! Kau mengusirku dari kamar ini?!" Pekik Baekhyun tak terima, dan berusaha menyentak kedua jemari besar itu dari kepalanya. Bahkan mulai rusuh menarik-narik handuk kecil di tangan Chanyeol.

Membuat Pemuda itu mengalah, dan beralih menatap lekat Baekhyun.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang"Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengelus pelan pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mulai melirik jam dinding, dan menghela nafas pelan begitu tau waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi. sejujurnya Ia enggan meninggalkan kamar besar itu. entahlah...Baekhyun pikir ada yang berbeda dari dirinya, Ia tak pernah merasa sehebat ini ingin selalu bersama Chanyeol.

"Baek ... kau mendengarku?" Chanyeol mulai menaikkan dagu Baekhyun. "Kau pergi dari rumah tanpa sepengetahuan orang tuamu, sebaiknya aku mengantarmu—

"Anniya! Mereka hanya tau aku sudah tertidur. Aku sudah membuatnya aman, tak perlu khawatir Tuan Park! Kajja tidur" sergah Baekhyun seraya menarik-narik tangan Chanyeol, memaksanya untuk lekas berbaring.

"Lalu, apa kau akan kembali esok hari? Dan Ibumu tau kau mengelabui mereka?"

"Yups! tak apa... Eomma tak akan marah ,mereka akan mengerti-

"Tidak Baek! sekarang .. pulang" Tegas Chanyeol seraya menarik paksa lengan Baekhyun agar segera beranjak.

Bukan!

Bukan dirinya tak ingin Baekhyun tetap bersamanya malam ini. tapi anak itu menyimpan masalah yang besar dengan orang tuanya, pergi dan bermalam di tempat pria lain yang tak mereka ketahui keberadaannya. Tentu akan membuat Yunho dan Jaejong menggila.

Chanyeol sama sekali tak ingin merubah Baekhyun menjadi pribadi yang buruk, Ia tau apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun terlalu berlebih. Dan Ia tak ingin jika sampai hubungan Baekhyun dan keluarganya menjadi keruh hanya karna kelakuan manjanya kali ini.

Baekhyun dibesarkan dengan penuh cinta dan kasih dari orang tuanya. Tak seperti dirinya... hubungannya dengan keluarganya sendiri telah remuk, itu sangat menyesakkan. Tentu Ia tak ingin Baekhyun merasakan hal yang sama... seperti dirinya.

"Kau tak menginginkanku di sini?! Aku hanya ingin bersamamu!"

Chanyeol hanya diam, dan lebih memilih mengenakan jaketnya di tubuh Baekhyun, dan mengemas tas ransel berwarna pink milik namja mungil itu.

Membuat Baekhyun makin emosi, dan kini beralih menghentak kaki menghampiri Chanyeol, meraih wajahnya lalu melumat bibir tebal itu.

"Apa kau ingin melakukannya lagi sekarang?"bisik Baekhyun setengah menggoda, berharap mengalihkan perhatian pemuda itu, dan mengurungkan niat mengantarnya pulang.

Namun Chanyeol hanya meliriknya dingin, dan beralih mengangkat bridal tubuhnya tanpa peduli Baekhyun makin meronta dan berteriak kesal karenanya.

"YACK! TURUNKAN AKU YEOL!"

"Kita pulang, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada kedua orang tuamu"

"Tidak mau! Aku ingin di sini! CHANYEOL!"

.

.

* * *

 **BRAKK**

"WHY?!" Kai terlihat kusut membuka pintu, semalaman penuh Ia tak mendapat tidur yang selayaknya.

"Kunci mobil" Ucap Chanyeol, masih dengan menahan Baekhyun dalam gendongan bridalnya

"Turunkan aku! Aku tak ingin seperti ini!" Pekik Baekhyun gusar.

"Apa? Mobil? Kunci?" Gumam Kai tak mengerti.

"CEPAT BERI KUNCI MOBILMU!" Gertak Chanyeol membuat namja bersurai brunette itu berjengit tersadar, lalu cepat-cepat meraih kunci mobilnya dan melemparkannya pada Chanyeol.

Tanpa berucap apapun Chanyeol melangkah pergi begitu saja, tentunya dengan Baekhyun yang masih menjerit tak terima dengan keputusan sepihak Pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak mau! Mengapa kau tak mendengarku! Yeol!"

Kai mengerjap cepat selepas kepergian keduanya, berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja Ia lihat.

Chanyeol yang memaksa, Baekhyun menjerit tak mau...lalu itu berarti—

"YACK! APA KALIAN INGIN MELAKUKANNYA DI MOBILKU! ANDWAEHH! KEMBALIKAN KUNCIKU!" Teriaknya gusar begitu meyakini asumsinya.

.

.

.

,

* * *

"Hhh.." Untuk sekian kalinya pemuda itu menghela nafas lelahnya, berjam-jam lamanya Ia bertahan di dalam mobil. Menatap penuh sesal pada apartemen besar di hadapannya, dan Ia tau Baekhyun ada di dalamnya, menyesal Ia menyerang Baekhyun beberapa saat lalu.

Memang tak sampai melakukannya tapi, Ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar dan membuat Baekhyun mungkin sangat membencinya.

Dan disinilah dirinya saat ini, terjebak sesal ingin mengucapkan maaf namun enggan, karna Chanyeol pun berada dalam gedung itu.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja Ia sedikit terhenyak begitu melihat siluet Chanyeol keluar dari apartemen itu, dengan Baekhyun dalam rengkuhannya. Ada yang berbeda...

Baekhyun tampak meronta, saat keduanya memasuki sebuah mobil putih. mungkinkah Chanyeol memaksanya?

Itu mengusiknya. Dan jika benar Chanyeol menyakiti Baekhyun, tentu ia tak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja.

.

.

.

"Apa kau muak denganku?!"

"..." Chanyeol tetap diam, dan hanya memilih mengenakan sabuk pengaman untuk bocah manis itu

Baekhyun mulai meremas kuat kedua tangannya, tak taukah Chanyeol, Ia benar-benar merasa ditolak jika seperti ini. "Aku merindukanmu.." Lirih Baekhyun kemudian

Membuat Chanyeol terhenyak dan menatap redup namja mungil yang nyaris menangis itu.

"Hn...kita bicarakan esok hari" Ujar Chanyeol seraya mengecup pelan pipi Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun saat ini yang terpenting adalah mengantar Baekhyun pulang kerumahnya dengan aman.

Tapi, Baekhyun hanya diam, dengan satu bulir alir mata perlahan lolos dari pelupuknya. Hanya itu saja jawaban dari ungkapan penuh emosinya?

Chanyeol tak merindukannya? Tak pernah memiliki perasaan yang sama?Ah ya... bukankan namja itu juga mengatakan, dirinya tak tau apapun tentangnya.

Tentu saja... Chanyeol tak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Dan lagi, Hanya itukah yang Chanyeol katakan padanya?

Namja mungil itu mulai melepas sabuk pengamannya, membuat Chanyeol mengernyit heran.

"Baek?"

Baekhyun memalingkan wajah, sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu mobil lalu berlari secepat yang Ia bisa.

"YACK! BAEKHYUN!"

.

.

* * *

Sambil megusap kasar mata sembabnya, Baekhyun berlari terengah. Terlalu kecewa hingga tak sadar, dirinya berlari cukup jauh meninggalkan Chanyeol. entah Pemuda itu akan peduli mengejarnya atau tidak,

Ia kecewa!

Hanya kecewa, dengan sikap Chanyeol.

Tak taukah Chanyeol, Ia yang peduli di sini. Baekhyun mencoba memahami Chanyeol ... berusaha ada untuknya. Tapi Ia merasa Chanyeol mengabaikannya.

Berlaku nekat hanya untuk menemui Chanyeol, tapi yang terlihat...Chanyeol sepertinya muak dengan kehadirannya. Pikir Baekhyun.

"Wow..."

"Manis sekali, kau anak perempuan atau laki-laki hmmm?"

Baekhyun berjengit, begitu empat pria kekar tampak berjalan santai kearahnya. Sejak kapan mereka di sana? Dari cara bicara dan berjalan, sepertinya mereka tengah mabuk berat.

Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sial! Mengapa dirinya harus berjalan di tempat segelap dan sesenyap ini. parahnya, Baekhyun tak tau di mana dirinya kali ini.

"M-mau apa kalian?" panik Baekhyun seraya berjalan mundur kebelakang, namun naas... dua orang pria yang lain mengepung dan menangkap cepat kedua tangannya. Hingga membuatnya limbung dan terhempas ke dinding pembatas jalan.

"AHH! LEPASKAN AKU!" Teriak Baekhyun kalap, begitu sekumpulan pria tak dikenal itu memaksa melucuti pakaiannya. Berulangkali Baekhyun berusaha menendang, namun bau arak yang menyengat membuatnya tersedak ingin muntah dan membuatnya lengah.

Menyesal Ia berlari ke tempat seperti ini dan menyesal semua orang menjijikkan itu menyentuh tubuhnya. "Hks! CHANYEOL!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil hmm? Tak ada yang mendengarmu di tempat ini, lebih baik nikmati saja sayanghh"

"ANDWAE! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!LEPASKAN AKU!"

"Yya~..sumpal mulutnya dengan- **BUAGHH**

"Arght! Brengsek!" Umpat pria kekar itu begitu seseorang menendangnya dari belakang hingga membuatnya tersungkur. "

"Y—yeol!" Isak Baekhyun begitu melihat itu benar-benar Chanyeol-nya

"Bocah tengik!" seru pria mabuk itu seraya bangkit dan menerjang Chanyeol, diikuti tiga pria lainnya yang mulai meninggalkan Baekhyun , untuk menyerang Chanyeol.

.

.

Debaman dan erangan semakin terdengar intens di pembatas jalanaan yang sepi, tampak Chanyeol begitu lihai menghindar dan balas menghantam kawanan pemabuk itu. sesekali Ia melirik Baekhyun, merasa cemas dengan namja mungil tanpa perlindungan itu. pemabuk yang lain bisa saja beralih menyerangnya kembali jika Baekhyun tetap di tempat ini.

"Pergi Baek!" Seru Chanyeol, masih dengan menghindari pukulan yang datang ke arahnya. Namun karena perhatian yang teralih untuk Baekhyun, Ia lengah hingga tendangan pria itu berhasil mengenai perutnya.

"Argght!" Erang Chanyeol sedikit terpental kebelakang.

"CHANYEOL!" Teriak Baekhyun kalap, Ia ingin mendekat namun seseorang menahannya dari belakang.

"Berbahaya Baek, menjauh dari tempat ini.."

"Tidak! tak bisa membiarkan Chanyeol sendiri!" Ronta Baekhyun

"Aku akan membantu Chanyeol, pergilah dari sini dan cari bantuan!" Ujar pemuda itu-Sehun- sebelum akhirnya membaur dalam perkelahian itu.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini bodoh!" gusar Chanyeol begitu Sehun berdiri di sisinya,

"Tentu saja membantumu" singkat Sehun, sembari menangkis serangan yang hampir mengenai Chanyeol lalu menghantam telak wajah pria pemabuk itu

"ARGH!"

"Bawa Baekhyun pergi dari sini! Oh shit! Pria itu mendekatinya!" geram Chanyeol saat tau seorang yang lain dari pemabuk itu, mulai sempoyongan mendekati Baekhyun ingin menangkapnya.

"Tapi kau?"

"CEPATI!" Teriak Chanyeol memaksa, namun pemuda tinggi itu tampak enggan meninggalkannya. Lawan yang mereka hadapi, bukan semata hanya pria biasa... pemabuk itu pria dewasa dengan tenaga yang mungkin lebih dari mereka.

"BAWA BAEKHYUN PERGI!" Tekan Chanyeol lagi, yang masih melumpuhkan dua orang dihadapannya meski nyatanya tampak tertatih.

Sehun mengangguk pelan, namun tertahan ingin memastikan kondisi Chanyeol.. tapi mendadak kedua mata itu terbelalak lebar begitu melihat salah seorang lawan Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah belati.

"CHANYEOL! AWAS!"Teriak Sehun kalap.

' **JLEBBB'**

"ARGH!"

Namun terlambat, mata pisau itu telah menghujam telak perut sebelah kiri Chanyeol. Pandangannya mungkin memang sedikit kabur, tapi tak cukup kuat menepis amarah dalam diri Chanyeol. Ia menggeram sebelum akhirnya mencabut pisau belati itu dari perutnya, membuangnya asal, alu mencekik pria penikam itu ... tak peduli darah merembas deras dari perutnya.

"Ackk...le—phas! Ugghh"

"Ku bunuh kau" Desis Chanyeol, masih dengan mencekik Pria yang makin menggelepar itu.

"CHANYEOL!Hks! LEPASKAN AKU! Hks!" teriak Baekhyun histeris kala melihat, kemeja putih itu penuh dengan rembasan darah. Ia ingin berlari mendekat namun pemabuk yang lain mencengkeram tangannya.

Membuat Sehun makin bimbang memilih langkahnya,satu sisi Chanyeol mendapatkan luka ... tapi bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?

Arh! Baekhyun lebih membutuhkannya, namja mungil itu tak akan mampu melawan pria berotot seperti itu.

"LEPASKAN DIA—

' **JLEBB'**

Sehun stagnan dan terbelalak, ia memutar tubuh... dan detik itu pula nafasnya seakan tercekat...melihat pria yang lain menusuk punggung Chanyeol dan membuat namja yang telah bersimbah darah itu, tersungkur begitu saja.

"Ugh"

"CHANYEOL! ANDWAEEEE! Hks! CHAANYEOLL!" Baekhyun makin histeris, dan meronta kasar dari cengkeraman pemabuk itu.

Tak ayal... Sehun berteriak geram. Dan menerjang penikam itu dengan brutal.

.

.

.

"Dimana kunci mobilku hah! Yah! KALIAN DI SINI!" Gusar Kai begitu melihat kerumunan tak jauh darinya, dan Ia yakin sosok yang dilihatnya pasti Baekhyun, tapi mengapa mereka di tempat seperti ini. ah persetan dengan alasan itu! ia cukup lelah berlari mengejar Chanyeol hanya untuk mendapatkan kunci mobilnya, yang benar saja... mereka berniat melakukan sex di mobilnya. Pikir Kai

.

.

"Hei! Kembalikan kunci—

Kai menjatuhkan begitu saja bantal Pooh yang sedari tadi di bawanya dari apartemen. Kedua matanya tampak terbelalak nanar... melihat Chanyeol tergeletak bersimbah darah, sementara Sehun membabi buta menyerang seorang pria asing. Mungkinkah yang dilawan Sehun itu... pelakunya?

"Y—yeol? H-hei itu tidak mungkin kau bukan" Gumamnya, seraya berjalan cepat menghampiri. dan berdebar gila, melihat temannya benar-benar penuh dengan rembasan darah

"Hks! Chanyeol.. BANGUN! BERANI KAU TUTUP MATAMU HAH!"

Namun teriakan pasrah itu, membuat kai menoleh geram ke arah sosok yang menahan Baekhyun, mengambiil sebatang kayu...lalu

 **BUAGHH!**

Kai berhasil menyerang pria asing itu dari belakang, sontak, Baekhyun yang terlepas... berlari kacau ke arah Chanyeol, dan begitu panik menekan luka di perut Chanyeol demi menghentikan darahnya.

.

.

" YACK! BERANI-BERANINYA MENUSUK TEMANKU HAH!"

 **BUAGGGHHHH**

"Argggttthh"

.

.

* * *

"Bangun! Jangan seperti ini" Panik Baekhyun seraya mendekap kepala Chanyeol. wajahnya makin kebas karna menangis .. tapi pemuda dalam dekapannya itu tetap terpejam membuatnya berteriak kalut pada dua orang yang masih menghabisi pemabuk itu.

"HENTIKAN!HKS! TOLONG AKU! KAI! SEHUN!" Lolos sudah isakkannya, Baekhyun tak tau harus berbuat apa. Darah itu makin merembas, tak hanya dari perutnya tapi punggung Chanyeol pun penuh dengan darah.

"Chan—yeol" Isak Baekhyun lagi, berusaha mengangkat tubuh kokoh itu seorang diri...namun tenaganya tak cukup kuat melakukannya. Dan membuatnya makin terisak frustasi, merutuk betapa bodoh dan tak berdaya dirinya saat ini, andai saja Ia tak meninggikan egonya dan mendengar Chanyeol, mungkin Chanyeol tak akan mendapat luka seperti ini.

semua ini tak lebih karna salahnya.

"Ssh... ja-ngan mena—ngis"

Baekhyun terhenyak begitu, sebuah tangan penuh darah menyentuh pipinya.

"Chanyeol?" Cepat-cepat Baekhyun menangkap tangan itu, dan menggenggamnya erat.

"B-bukankah su—dah ku katakan, j-jangan pe-pergi seorang di—ri" Ucapnya terbata dengan tersenyum tipis, meski nyatanya Chanyeol tampak begitu kesakitan

Baekhyun makin menangis kacau mendengarnya. "JANGAN BICARA APAPUN! KAU DENGAR!" jeritnya..seraya menekan kalut perut Chanyeol.

"B-bahaya Baek" Lanjut Chanyeol lagi, sebelum akhirnya hilang sadar dan lunglai begitu saja.

"TIDAK! TIDAK! YACK! CHANYEOL! aku akan membunuhmu jika kau menutup mata seperti itu! BUKA MATAMU BODOH!" Teriak Baekhyun kalap, seraya mengguncang tubuh Chanyeol.

"Bawa mobilmu kemari!" Kai yang usai melumpuhkan pemabuk itu, beralih merengkuh tubuh Chanyeol dan memaksa Sehun untuk segera membawa mobilnya

.

.

"Mengapa Chanyeol tetap menutup matanya?! Bangunkan dia Ppalli! hks! Ppaliii! KAII!"

"Yack! Berhentilah menangis! Kau pikir itu akan membantu?! Kau yang membuatnya seperti ini!" Seru Kai kesal, Ia menyentak tubuh Baekhyun agar memberinya jalan, lalu membawa tubuh Chanyeol masuk ke dalam mobil Sehun.

Baekhyun hanya menundukkan kepala.

Ya, dirinya pembawa petaka itu.

Jika saja, tak datang menemui Chanyeol...

Jika saja tak membuat Chanyeol mengejarnya kemari, mungkin Chanyeol akan tetap baik-baik saja.

"CEPAT MASUK!" Gertak Kai, menyadarkan namja mungil itu untuk segera memasuki mobil hitam itu.

Baekhyun kembali menangis dalam diam, sesekali Ia melirik Sehun yang tampak gusar memacu mobilnya, tak peduli Ia merangsak rambu lalu lintas yang ada.

Ingin mengucap sepatah kata, namun tersedak begitu saja...rasanya tak patut membuka suara jika Chanyeol terbaring dengan luka separah itu.

Bahkan hingga saat ini, darah pekat itu tak pernah berhenti merembas dari perut dan punggungnya.

"Chanyeol... maafkan aku"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pintu dibuka paksa, tak peduli semua dokter dan perawat dalam ruangan itu menahan tubuhnya. ia tetap merangsak, membiarkan naluri itu menguasai emosinya kali ini. Biarlah ia menangis... dan biarlah Ia menjerit, tak seorangpun tau... dunianya seakan runtuh kali ini.

"Dokter Lee, anda tak bisa—

"DIA PUTRAKU! BIARKAN AKU MELIHAT PUTRAKU!" Seru Taemin, semakin kalap mendorong semua dokter dan suster itu.

"Tapi kami sedang berusaha menyelamatkannya, anda hanya akan me—

"AH! DOKTER! Jantung Tuan Park tidak stabil"

"A-apa?"

"Luka itu mengenai hatinya Dok!"

.

.

.

"TIDAK! TIDAK! CHANYEOL! AKU IBUMU! CHANYEOL KAU HARUS TAU AKU IBUMU! AAAAHH!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be cont..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next Chapp**

" ** _E-eomma_** "

"Hallo Baekhyun?! Dimana Sayang? Eomma dan Appa mencari—

" ** _Hiks..._** **_Chanyeol"_**

"W-wae? Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa menangis?"

 **"** _ **Chanyeol**.._. ** _Eommaa"_**

.

.

* * *

Wehehe allohaa, bertemu kembali dengan Gloomy Rosemary (Elan)..

okay lama tak update FF ini, sekalinya update panjaaaang kay..

Gimana? mau lanjut atau cukup tak dilanjutkan nih?

Review jusseyo kalau ingin fast update.

next update mungkin Gloomy Rosemary (putri):

-Love Of Fallen Leaves season 2

 **IG : gloomy_rosemary**

.

.

Review kay, jujur ngetiknya sesuai semangat dari yang teman readers berikan. Jadi jangan lupa memberi atau sempatkan untuk review.

dan untuk:

 **ambar istrinya suho , tkxcxmrhmh, kickykeklikler, kimi2266 , kaisooxoxo , restikadena90 , dewi hutasoit61 , veraparkhyun ,** **Aisyah1,** **park chan2, realoey614 , yehet98 , rismaaa45 , rubykaisoo, engga , AdisKMH, merryistanti , BananaOhbanana, Cynta533, kykykykykyk, buny puppy , Byunsilb , derpwhiteboy, SHINeexo , cassiewol, byankai , chanchan , shabrinaZ14 , yousee, realbyuneexo , Yana Sehunn, mutianafsulm, joy614 , sehunluhan0905, winter park chanchan, yodabacon614, chanbaeklmn , Ayuiva1 , nanamiCB , Ohselu188, ChanBaekaegya , sonysone , baek55 c, inchan88 , Tiffanyoktavia9,** **ChanBaekGAY , phikhachu, Hipperdipper94, Retyass , xoo'49 , selepy , PinkuBlue614, park chan2 , lee da rii , Byunsex , AlexandraLexa, LavenderCB , Eun810, LightPhoenix614 , Rosehyun, chanbaek1597, exobbabe , byunbaekra , Dodio347 , YeolloBaek614 , Kiran Karuma , YvkariKim, MadeDyahD , MeAsCBHS, neniFanadicky, myliveyou , baek55, hulas99 , bbhunyue , SuperSupreme61, riszkaf , syrfh0461 , Izahina98, lhyejin403 , CY PARK, park ceye , Anhwa , ByunDita , Bee , Stnoona , hyexxxsan, hananachan , fansanakayam, Loey761 , Marshamallow614 , shbrn chanbaek, astia631 , byunlovely, ParkBaeko , Riinnchan , Jung HaRa , xiluhan74** **, dan All Guest**

Thaaanks sudah mereview chap sebelumnya

Annnyeeeeeeooong

Saaaraaaanghaaaaaaaaaeeeeeee


	14. Chapter 14

M **ain Cast:** **Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast :** **Sehun, Luhan, Kyungsoo, Kai, 2MIN, YunJae**

 **Disclaimer:** **Fict ini pure milik Gloomy Rosemary**

 **.**

 **Previous Chapter**

Jika saja tak membuat Chanyeol mengejarnya kemari, mungkin Chanyeol akan tetap baik-baik saja.

"CEPAT MASUK!" Gertak Kai, menyadarkan namja mungil itu untuk segera memasuki mobil hitam itu.

Baekhyun kembali menangis dalam diam, sesekali Ia melirik Sehun yang tampak gusar memacu mobilnya, tak peduli Ia merangsak rambu lalu lintas yang ada.

Ingin mengucap sepatah kata, namun tersedak begitu saja...rasanya tak patut membuka suara jika Chanyeol terbaring dengan luka separah itu.

Bahkan hingga saat ini, darah pekat itu tak pernah berhenti merembas dari perut dan punggungnya.

"Maafkan aku"

.

.

* * *

 **CHANBAEK**

 **YAOI**

 **FANFICTION**

 **Gloomy Rosemary**

 **Chapter 14**

 **LOVE SICK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Detak jam terdengar kontras, mengiring hening yang tegang kala lampu merah yang tersemat di atas pintu ICU itu terus berpendar merah.

"Aku harus bagaimana?! mengapa harus Chanyeol?" Taemin tergugu, menyembunyikan wajah piasnya dalam dekapan Minho. "C-Chanyeol tak bisa seperti ini, mengapa harus putraku ... Minhoooo"

"Semua akan baik-baik saja" Bisik Minho kembali mencoba menenangkan, merasa tak bisa sedikitpun meninggalkan Taemin. Terus memeluknya erat... atau semua seperti sebelumnya. Taemin yang lepas kendali bahkan nyaris hilang sadar. Tapi sungguh... mengapa semua ini mendadak terjadi. Saat Ia tau... Chanyeol yang selalu diyakininya sebagai pemuda keras kepala dan kuat itu, harus meregang nyawa dengan cara seperti ini

.

.

Sementara, seorang bocah terlihat terduduk lemas di sudut dinding itu. Menyembunyikan kepala di balik lipatan lengan, bahkan susah dibujuk walau hanya sekedar untuk menyesap sedikit minum.

"Duduklah di tempat yang lebih hangat..." Bujuk Sehun, berusaha mengangkat tubuh bocah itu. tapi Baekhyun mengelak, bersi keras menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lengan dan lututnya.

Sehun merasa tak bisa berbuat apapun jika seperti ini, bahkan sedari tadi Ia sama sekali tak melihat anak itu mengangkat wajahya. Sehun tau... Baekhyun tengah terisak saat ini, terlihat dari lantai yang penuh dengan tetes air matanya.

"Aku tak bisa melihatmu seperti ini, kau akan sakit jika bertahan di lantai sedingin ini"

"..." Tak ada jawaban dari anak itu. Baekhyun tetap pada posisinya, membatasi diri dan tak ingin bicara dengan siapapun.

"Tck!" Hingga seseorang yang lain datang mendekat karna tak tahan melihatnya .

"Semua ini sudah sangat sulit, dan kau jangan menambah rumit!" Ujar Kai sedikit keras

"..."

"Yya! Berdirilah... jangan seperti ini" tegasnya lagi, dibandingkan melihatnya menangis dalam diam seperti itu, akan lebih baik jika Baekhyun menjerit dan menangis keras.

"Hentikan, jangan berbicara seperti itu padanya" Sehun mencoba menahan emosi Pemuda tinggi itu

Tapi yang terlihat, tak ada yang berubah dari posisi Baekhyun

Tetap tertunduk, bahkan semakin erat memeluk lututnya sendiri. masih menyesali dirinya, bahkan merutuk diri, jika saja Ia tak keras kepala... mungkin Chanyeol akan tetap baik-baik saja.

"Aissshh Jinjja..." Kai menghela nafas berat, sejenak mengamati bocah itu, sebelum akhirnya memaksa menyusupkan tangan di antara punggung dan lipatan lutut Baekhyun. Lalu—

 **HUPP**

"AH!" Baekhyun terlonjak terkejut, menyadari Kai memanggul tubuhnya paksa. Ia yang memang terisak kala itu semakin histeris, berulang kali memukul punggung pemuda itu. Tapi percuma , Kai tetap membawanya entah kemana.

"T—turunkan aku! TURUNKAN—

"Okay!" Sergah Kai seraya menurunkan Baekhyun di sebuah kursi panjang.

"Duduk di sini dan jangan biarkan dirimu mati kedinginan di bawah sana!" Sentak Kai lagi, tak peduli bocah mungil itu makin terisak dengan nafas tersendat-sendat.

Baik Kai atau bahkan Sehun hanya menghela nafas berat melihatnya, tak menduga bocah itu akan serapuh ini. Dan baru mereka sadari, jika Baekhyun akan sulit dibujuk jika sudah menutup diri seperti ini. entah itu dengan cara halus ataupun kasar semua akan tetap percuma.

"Cobalah untuk minum sedikit saja.." Kali ini Sehun mencoba membujuknya lagi, tapi anak itu tetap keras kepala. Menggeleng lemah... lalu terisak dalam diam.

Kai memang mencemaskan kondisi Chanyeol tapi Ia lebih merasa riskan dengan penampilan Baekhyun kali ini. Tak hanya wajah sembab penuh air mata, pakaian dan rambut anak itu benar-benar tak tertata dengan baik. Sekali lagi akan lebih baik jika Baekhyun menangis keras

"Kau ingin menghubungi orang tuamu?" Ujar Kai mencoba meluruh

"..." Lagi... hanya terdengar hela nafas yang tersendat, mungkin Baekhyun terlalu banyak menangis hingga hanya untuk mengambil nafas saja Ia sepayah ini.

Membuatnya tak tega, lalu menarik tubuh ringkih itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Menangislah jika itu sakit" Bisik Kai seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun. "Kau bisa pingsan jika seperti ini" Bujuknya lagi berharap Baekhyun lebih lepas kali ini.

"Chanyeol akan baik-baik saja" Bisiknya, sembari mengelus punggung Baekhyun. Detik itu pula tangisan bocah itu pecah.

"AAAAHHHH!"

"Ssshh... benar menangislah. Jangan menahannya jika kau tak sekuat itu" Gumam Kai semakin mendekapnya erat, bahkan membiarkan bocah itu mencengkeram terlalu kuat kemeja belakangnya, hingga bahunya kebas karna air mata.

"C—chanyeol, baik-baik sa-saja .. Dia b-baik baik sajaaa?" Lirih Baekhyun di sela isakannya.

"Percayalah... semua akan baik-baik saja. Tenangkan dirimu dan perhatikan tubuhmu sendiri" Kai kembali mengusap pelan lengannya, sedikit melirik sebotol minuman di tangan Sehun, lalu mengambilnya

"Minumlah sedikit saja..." Tawarnya, begitu membuka tutup minuman itu untuk Baekhyun

Meski masih terisak.. anak itu berusaha membawa dirinya. Meminumnya dengan tergugu. tak peduli smua air itu hanya tumpah percuma.

"M—maaf ngh! Maafkan aku!" Lirih Baekhyun serak. lebih ingin... mengucapkan semua sesal itu pada Chanyeol.

"Maaf..Nghh!" Baekhyun kembali menyudutkan dirinya, tak sadarkah anak itu... dirinya semakin lemas karna menangis seperti itu.

"Hubungi keluarganya " Kalimat itu yang sempat di tangkapnya dari Sehun, membuat Kai mengangguk setuju lalu mengambil ponsel dari saku Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menghubungi keluargamu Baek.."

.

.

.

* * *

 **Sementara itu...**

"YUNHO!"

Wanita itu berteriak panik, kala mencoba melihat ke dalam kamar Baekhyun dan tak mendapati putranya di sana. Kecuali tumpukan bantal dan boneka yang ditata di bawah selimut.

"YUNHOOOOO!" teriaknya lagi, semakin kacau menelisik kamar Baekhyun. Dan tak mendapati apapun... yakin Baekhyun sepertinya pergi diam-diam.

"Ada apa? mengapa berteriak seperti itu?"

"Baekhyun tidak ada di kamarnya!"

"Apa?" Yunho beralih mengeratkan bathrobe piyamanya, lalu melangkah ke dalam mendekati Jaejong "Mungkin anak itu pergi ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali"

"Tidak mungkin! ini masih pukul 4 pagi!" Jaejong semakin tak tenang

"Hubungi ponselnya, aku akan mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol" Yunho beralih ingin mengambil ponselnya di dalam kamar.

Tapi mendadak keduanya dikejutkan dengan suara ponsel Jaejong yang berdering. cepat-cepat wanita itu meraihnya dan terbelalak lebar begitu nomor Putranya yang menelfon.

"i-ini Baekhyun yang menelfon" Ucapnya tergesa.. bermaksud memberitahu Yunho, sebelum akhirnya mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Sayang?"

 ** _("E-eomma")_**

Jaejong terperanjat mendengar suara lemas Putranya. "Hallo Baekhyun?! Dimana sayang... Eomma dan Appa mencari—

 ** _("Hks!.. Chanyeol")_** Tapi yang terdengar hanya isakkan Baekhyun memanggil nama Chanyeol. Firasatnya semakin memburuk, pastilah terjadi sesuatu dengan Baekhyun kecilnya.

"W—wae? Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa menangis? "

"Baekhyun menangis? berikan ponsel itu padaku Jae" Tegas Yunho mencoba meraih ponsel istrinya, tapi Jaejong menolak dan tetap berusaha tersambung dengan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun! bicaralah pada Eomma dimana Baekhyun saat ini?"

 ** _("Chanyeol... Eommaaa")_**

 ** _("Ah Bibi—)_**

Jaejong mengernyit mendengar suara bergemrisik lalu suara baekhyun berubah menjadi sosok yang lain

"Siapa ini?! Apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun?"

 ** _("Ini Sehun... Bibi Jae")_**

Jaejong kembali mengernyit heran "Sehun? Mengapa Baekhyun menangis? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

 ** _("Saat ini kami berada di rumah sakit, Chanyeol tengah menjalani operasi. Mohon maaf kami baru menghubungi Bibi")_**

 ** _("...")_**

Yunho masih mengamati lekat istrinya, mengekor kemanapun wanita itu melangkah dan sesekali mencuri dengar pembicaraan dalam telfon itu... meski nyatanya Ia sama sekali tak menangkap apapun selain raut terkejut Jaejong.

Hingga...

"B-Baiklah! Aku akan ke sana... kumohon jaga Baekhyun kami!"

Jaejong mengakhiri panggilan itu dan menutupnya dengan tergesa.

"Ada apa? Mengapa wajahmu seperti itu?" Tanya Yunho semakin cemas.

"Cepat ke rumah sakit Yunnie!"

"Apa?"

Jaejong beralih menarik tangan Yunho, agar kembali ke kamar dan bersiap. "Sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Chanyeol"

"Huh? Chanyeol? Bukan Baekhyun?"

"Chanyeol diserang sekelompok pemabuk. Dia terkena tusukan di perut dan punggungnya"

"APA?" Yunho terperanjat hebat. "Apa yang dilakukan anak itu hingga bertemu dengan berandal—

"Cepat Bergegas Yunnie!"

.

.

.

* * *

 **~ChanBaek~**

 **.**

"M-mengapa mereka membawa benda itu?"

Masih saja terdengar cicitan lirih bocah itu, Kai tak bisa melarang selain merengkuhnya dan membiarkan Baekhyun terus meracau tak jelas dalam pelukannya.

"A-aku melihat me-mereka uhn—hks!" Baekhyun tersedak isakannya sendiri. "M-menusuk Chanyeol... mengapa m-meraka membawa benda itu? ugh~"

"Kita hanya mengalami sial... semua baik-baik saja, peracayalah padaku" Bisik Kai, masih mencoba membuatnya tenang.

.

Hingga tiba-tiba—

Terdengar suara gaduh di seberangnya, terlihat Taemin kembali berontak lalu memaksa membuka pintu yang masih tertutup rapat itu.

"Y-ya! Taemin!" teriak Minho, panik mengejar sosok Dokter itu

 **BRAKKK**

Tapi percuma, Taemin terlanjur menerobos masuk. Seakan memang mengenal betul tempatnya berpijak saat ini.

"Dokter Lee, anda tak bisa—

"DIA PUTRAKU! BIARKAN AKU MELIHAT PUTRAKU!" Seru Taemin, semakin kalap mendorong semua dokter dan suster itu.

"Tapi kami sedang berusaha menyelamatkannya, anda hanya akan me—

"AH! DOKTER! Jantung Tuan Park tidak stabil" terdengar teriakan Dokter yang lain. Membuat Taemin semakin terbelalak kala menatap padanya.

"A-apa?" Dokter Shin beralih mendekat untuk memastikan. tapi lagi dan lagi... kebenaran yang lain mulai membuat genting ruang operasi itu

"Luka itu mengenai hatinya Dok!"

Taemin menggila, gemetar...dibalik isak tangisnya. Ia memaksa menyeret kaki lemasnya untuk mendekati sosok yang masih terbaring tak jauh darinya

"TIDAK! TIDAK! CHANYEOL! AKU IBUMU! CHANYEOL KAU HARUS TAU AKU IBUMU!" Jeritnya sambil menangkup wajah Chanyeol, tak peduli jika apa yang dilakukannya kali ini. bisa saja mengancam keselamatan Chanyeol.

"DOKTER LEE!" Seorang Dokter menarik paksa lengan Taemin untuk menjauh.

Berkalipun Taemin meronta, tubuhnya yang kecil itu tak mampu melawan jika Minho pun turut menahan dan mendekapnya.

Hingga pria cantik itu hanya mampu menjerit frustasi dalam pelukan Minho. Terlalu takut... bahkan rasanya hari yang bagai mimpi buruk ini, tak pernah datang padanya. Bagaimana bisa Ia merelakan semua ini, sedang sampai saat inipun Ia tak bisa menggenggam jemari putranya, menyentuhnya sebagaimana mestinya penuh kasih, atau bahkan Chanyeol hingga detik ini tak mengetahui jati dirinya.

" AAAAAAAHH!"

"Taemin... ku mohon berhentila—

"D-DOKTER SHIN!" Taemin tiba-tiba merosot, lalu merangkak mendekati kaki Dokter Kim, hingga menyita perhatian seluruh tenaga medis itu.

"A—apapun!" Ia terjebak dalam sesaknya.

"Apapun akan kulakukan! Berikan hatiku untuknya! Selamatkan Putraku!"

Minho terbelalak, sepersekian detik Ia tertegun melihat Taemin... begitu putus asa bersimpuh di hadapan semua dokter itu. Mungkin Ia merasakan luka yang sama... Ya, Minho sadari itu.

Rasa takut akan kehilangan itu semakin tak berujung untuknya.

Seakan Jikapun harus memilih, dibandingkan melihat semua ini. Akan lebih baik jika luka itu bersarang pada tubuhnya. Bukan pada Chanyeol yang sebenarnya masih memilki jalan yang panjang untuk melihat dunia ini.

Hingga perlahan tanpa di sadarinya air mata lolos dari sudut mata tegasnya.

"Taemin..." Lirihnya turut merunduk demi memeluk tubuh gemetar Taemin.

Merasakan, betapa sesaknya hati seseorang yang memiliki Putra semata wayang.

"Dok! Kita tak memiliki waktu lebih!"

"Jika memang sesuai, segera lakukan Donor hati" Perintah Dokter Shin kemudian pada tim medis itu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"T-tidak.."

Baekhyun yang memang sedari tadi mencuri dengar dari balik pintu ICU, terlihat gemetar sambil menggelengkan kepala. "H-hatinya?"

"Baek! Kau tak bisa di sini!" Seru Kai gusar, tak habis pikir Baekhyun yang mendadak berlari seperti itu. Beruntung anak itu tak merangsak masuk ke dalam.

"Hks!"

Tapi ada yang berbeda, Kai terbelalak lebar menyadari betapa hebat tubuh Baekhyun gemetar.

"Baek?" Panggilnya, mencoba merunduk untuk melihat wajah bocah itu.

"Y-ya! Baekhyun!" Semakin panik begitu bocah itu bernafas tersengal-sengal.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sehun turut menghampiri.

Namun—

Terlanjur tubuh anak itu lunglai, bahkan tak lagi terdengar isakkan lirih darinya. Dan terakhir mereka sadari... Baekhyun benar-benar pingsan.

"Baekhyun! Yyack!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Sayang!"

"Jae! perhatikan langkahmu dan jangan berlari seperti itu!"

Seorang wanita terlihat berlari tergesa di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Tak sabar untuk melihat putra kecilnya. Mendengar penuturan Sehun... tentu bocah itu tengah ketakutan kali ini

Sedikit bernafas lega, kala melihat pemuda berada di ujung sana. Pastilah itu Sehun. dan mungkin Baekhyun pun bersamanya.

"Baekhyu—

Tapi mendadak, wanita itu membulatkan mata lebar. begitu melangkah semakin dekat... dan yang Ia lihat..

Tubuh putranya melunglai lemas dalam rengkuhan temannya.

"BAEKHYUN!" Panggilnya panik, sambil berlari kalut.

"SAYANG!" jaejong memaksa mengambil alih tubuh Baekhyun dari rengkuhan Kai. "Ini Eomma! Bangun... Sayang!"

Yunho mendekat, terlihat panik kala mengguncang tubuh putranya sendiri. tak perlu dilugaskanpun Ia tau, Baekhyun benar-benar tak sadarkan diri,

Pria itu putuskan untuk mengangkat tubuh kecil Baekhyun dan dibawanya berlari dari tempat itu secepat yang Ia bisa. Diikuti Jaejong dan Sehun di belakangnya

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun kami Dok?" Jaejong, beralih cepat mendekati Baekhyun lalu mengusap wajahnya berkali-kali begitu Dokter Kim usai, memasang selang infus di tangan Baekhyun.

Dokter itu terlihat memandang baekhyun teduh, sebelum akhirnya menatap Yunho dan Jaejong di seberangnya.

"Putra anda mengalami dehidrasi lalu shock yang dirasakannya semakin memperburuk kondisinya" Lugas Dokter Kim, sambil mengulas senyum.

"Tenanglah Tuan, Putra anda akan membaik setelah mendapat istirahat yang cukup" Lanjutnya lagi, begitu melihat wajah tegang Yunho. Lalu beranjak keluar, setelah sebelumnya memohon diri.

Yunho menghela nafas berat, Seharusnya anak itu berlarian rusuh dan menggelayut manja padanya bukan terbaring sepucat itu. Sejenak, mengusap kepalanya... lalu kehadiran seorang pemuda mulai menyita perhatiannya. Ia tau... Dia yang bernama Sehun

"Paman... Bibi"

Lekas, membuat Yunho beranjak mendekat, memandang pemuda itu dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Putraku" Tegasnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Waktu terus berdetak

tak banyak yang tau, apa yang tengah terjadi di dalam ruangan penuh dengan aroma basa yang menguar dan detak pemompa jantung di dalam sana.

Dua sosok tengah terbaring tanpa sadar...

salah seorang menyimpan angan besar, kala pisau tajam itu masih bergerak menembus tubuhnya. Berharap... satu nyawa yang berharga untuknya itu, mampu bertahan setelah Taemin melakukan semua ini.

'Chanyeol...

Chanyeol...

dan Chanyeol...'

Satu nama yang terus Taemin rapalkan, meski pengaruh bius itu membuatnya mati rasa. apalagi yang ia harapakan selain Tuhan masih berbaik hati memberinya kesempatan untuk melihat tawa Putranya kelak, ataupun jika itu mustahil.

Ia hanya berharap... takdirnya yang ditukar.  
.

.

.

.

* * *

Hingga lebih dari lima jam berselang.

Tak jauh dari ruang ICU itu, seorang bocah terlihat mengerjap lemas dalam dekapan sang Ibu.

Tak ada yang lain dalam ruang rawat itu, selain Ayah dan Ibunya

"Makanlah sedikit saja... "

Bocah itu-Baekhyun- menggeleng, lalu kembali membenamkan wajahnya dalam dekapan Jaejong. Menambah kebas yang lain pada baju Ibunya.

"B-Baekhyun, m-membuat Chan—Yeol sakit Eommaa" Lirih Baekhyun, meremas kuat-kuat belakang cardigan Jaejong.

Membuat wanita itu hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil mengelus kepala Baekhyun. Tak hanya sekali ini Ia mendengarnya, bahkan sejak anak itu membuka mata... Ia selalu meracau tentang Chanyeol dan menyudutkan dirinya seperti ini.

"Semua bukan salah Baekhyun... berhenti menangis okay?" Bisik jaejong sambil mengecup pelipis Putra kecilnya.

Sementara, Yunho hanya memandangnya. Meski sebenarnya Ia masih dikejutkan dengan kenyataan dari putra kecilnya.

Bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi... Putra semata wayang yang semestinya Ia didik menjadi seorang Pria tangguh seperti dirinya, tapi mengapa semua ini bertolak jauh.

Bahkan jerih untuk menyekolahkannya ke dalam Sekolah Khusus laki-laki, tampaknya hanya menjadi bumerang untuk tujuannya.

Bukannya merubah pribadi anak itu, tapi semakin parah... begitu Ia tau, Baekhyun rupannya menjalin hubungan asmara dengan Chanyeol

"Aisshh..." Decaknya seraya mengacak surai hitam spike miliknya.

"Yunho.." Tegur Jaejong, menyadari suaminya masih menarik ulur penjelasan Sehun beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kau mengetahuinya sejak awal Jae?" Ujar Yunho sambil beranjak dari sofa itu, demi mendekati Jaejong dan bocah yang masih bersembunyi dalam dekapan Ibunya.

"Mengetahui apa? Bersikaplah cemas sedikit saja... kau lihat , Baekhyun masih ketakutan di sini"

Pria itu kembali berdecak,meski bersikap tegas sekalipun wanita itu akan tetap melindungi buah hatinya. tapi semua ini salah...

"Baekhyun... dengarkan Appa kali ini" Lugas Yunho kemudian, seraya menatap Baekhyun.

Namja kecil itu hanya mencuri pandang dari celah dekapan sang Ibu, tak berharap banyak Ayahnya terlalu banyak bicara kali ini, sementara dirinya benar-benar merasa ciut.

"Apa maksud temanmu itu mengatakan pada Appa, jika kau dan Chanyeol—

Yunho menjeda ucapannya untuk mencari kalimat lain yang dirasa nyaman untuk Ia ucapkan.

"Kau dan Chanyeol tidak seperti yang temanmu maksud bukan? kalian hanya sekedar teman bermain dan semua yang Appa dengar, tidak bena—

"B-Baekhyun suka Chanyeol!" Sergah Baekhyun cepat. Lalu kembali membenamkan wajah dalam dekapan Jaejong.

"APA?!"

"..."

Pria itu beralih menarik kedua bahu Baekhyun hingga lepas dari dekapan Ibunya, sedikit berhati-hati ... sadar, selang infus itu masih menancap di tangan kecilnya.

"Kau tau maksud Appa menyekolahkanmu di sana?"

"..." Baekhyun hanya diam, menatap pias sang Ayah.

"Aku tak ingin melihat Putraku bersikap seperti anak perempuan... manja dan—

"Hks.."

Yunho terhenyak melihat bulir bening kembali lolos dari mata sembabnya, bahkan semakin parah begitu bocah itu tergugu.

"Lihat... kau bahkan menangis seperti ini"

"Yunho hentikan!" Jaejong beralih menangkup wajah Baekhyun lalu menyeka air matanya.

"Menyukai Chanyeol?" Pria itu kembali menatap lekat Baekhyun. "Hal semacam itu tak bisa dilakukan oleh—

 **SRATTT**

"ASTAGA BAEKHYUN!" Jerit Jaejong histeris, melihat bocah itu tiba-tiba mencabut paksa selang infusnya. Hingga darah merembas deras dari tangannya.

Tak pelak, sikap itupun membuat Yunho terbelalak panik melihatnya. "Baekhyun... apa yang—

"MENGAPA APPPA MELARANG BAEKHYUN?!" Seru bocah itu sambil melompat turun dari ranjangnya, tak peduli tubuhnya yang lemah kala itu membuat langkahnya tersendat bahkan nyaris tersungkur.

"Nak.. kemarilah, perhatikan luka di tanganmu itu" Ujar Yunho panik, melihat darah semakin menetes dari tangan anak itu.

"Hks!" Baekhyun kembali terisak, mengusap kasar air matanya dengan sebelah tangan. Lalu menunduk... membiarkan air mata itu kembali lolos dari pelupuknya.

Bahkan saat Ibunya menghampiri untuk memeluknya pun, anak itu menyentak dan kembali menghindar.

"B-baekhyun menyukainya... Baekhyun menyukai Chan—yeol... Apphaaaa" Anak itu semakin terisak, tak peduli seberapa kacau dirinya kali ini.

Sang Ayah benar-benar membuat sesuatu dalam hatinya remuk.

"Dengarkan... Appa tak bermaksud untuk—

Bocah itu memilih berlari keluar, sebelum Yunho benar-benar mengusaikan kalimatnya. tak pelak membuat pasangan suami istri itu kalut bukan main. Tak berharap Putranya berlari dengan kondisi selemah itu, bahkan dengan tangan yang terluka

"BAEKHYUN!"

,

,

Derap langkah kecil itu menggema...

memantul memenuhi setiap dinding koridor di sekelilingnya.

Tak cukup dengan wajah yang kebas itu... tubuh kecilnya terlihat limbung tiap kali mencoba berlari lebih cepat, demi mencapai ruangan... dimana Chanyeol bertahan di dalamnya.

Hingga Baekhyun sadari pandangannya sedikit berbayang... bahkan mulai terasa pening.

"Baekhyun!"

Samar terdengar suara Ayah dan Ibunya memanggil di belakang, tapi anak itu tetap bersi keras berlari... hingga Ia benar-benar puas untuk dapat melihat Chanyeol di dalam sana.

Meski saat ini, Baekhyun masih merasa tak cukup pantas untuk bertemu dengannya selepas semua peristiwa itu.

Namun..

 **BRUGH**

Tubuh kecilnya nyaris terjengkang ke belakang, beruntung Pria yang di tabraknya itu menarik cepat lengannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Nak?" Ujar Pria berpenampilan Dokter.

Baekhyun membulatkan mata lebar, sepersekian detik mengamati... ia yakin benar, Pria itu yang sebelumnya berada di dalam ruangan ICU.

"D-Dokter?"

Pria itu mengernyit heran melihat bocah itu mencengkeram erat jas medisnya, tak sepenuhnya menerka... tapi melihat mata pias dan raut ketakutan itu... pastilah menyiratkan suatu hal di sini.

"Apa kau merasa tak—

"C-Chanyeol! Dia baik-baik saja? Di mana Chanyeol? Kau seorang D-Dokter! Kau tau Chan—yeol!" Racau Baekhyun, masih mencengkeram kuat jas medis Pria dewasa itu.

"Nak tenanglah, bicaralah dengan benar" Tenang sang Dokter sambil menepuk pelan bahu sempit itu, sejenak mengamati penampilan Baekhyun. Dari piyama yang dikenakan... sudah pasti bocah di hadapannya kali ini pasien rumah sakit ini. Tapi mendadak Ia mengernyit melihat... lengan baju anak itu penuh dengan rembasan darah.

"Tanganmu—

"Ngh.."

Namun terlambat, belum usai Ia melugaskan kondisi Baekhyun. Anak itu lebih dulu jatuh terjerembab tepat di hadapannya.

Membuat Dokter itu, panik bersimpuh demi merengkuhnya.

"Demam?" Gumamnya sambil menyentuh leher Baekhyun.

Tapi Ia kembali dikejutkan dengan pasangan yang berlari tergopoh mendekatinya.

"Mengapa kau harus membentaknya?! Tak bisakah kau memahami perasaan Putramu sendiri?!" Sang wanita terlihat menuntut keras, pada Pria yang masih panik berusaha mengambil alih bocah itu dari rengkuhannya.

"A-aku tak tau Jae.."

"Lihat! Baekhyun tak sekuat apa yang kau kira! bagaimana mungkin kau menyakitinya seperti ini!"

"Maaf... maafkan Appa.. Baekhyun" Gumam Yunho mengabaikan, amarah Jaejong. dan lebih memilih mendekap Baekhyun sambil menciumi puncak kepalanya. Terlalu takut melihat Putra kecilnya kembali collapse seperti ini.

"Tuan... Nyonya, ada baiknya jika segera membawa anak ini ke dalam. Demamnya cukup tinggi"

Tak perlu menunggu kalimat yang lain, keduanya bergegas mengikuti Dokter itu. dan mendengar setiap hal demi kebaikan Putranya, termasuk menghindari apapun yang membuat anak itu histeris.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sementara itu di tempat lain

.

"Arghhh!" Teriaknya gusar... sambil menendang kaleng kosong itu.

Lama Ia memandangi danau di depannya, sebelum akhirnya kembali terduduk di sebuah kursi panjang... sadari sesuatu yang memang membuatnya menahan geram di sini.

Berjam-jam berselang, lepas dari rumah sakit itu. Tapi entahlah... mengapa Ia merasa frustasi dengan hanya mengingat Baekhyun yang demikian kacaunya.

Sebesar itukah Dia menyukai Chanyeol?

Dan lagi, saat anak itu serapuh itu...

Mengapa dirinya tak mampu berbuat apapun untuk membuatnya tenang.

Hingga—

"Kau di sini..."

Seseorang mendadak, membuatnya tersentak.

"Ku dengar... semalam kau hampir celaka" Sosok itu berujar dingin, namun tetap membawa diri untuk duduk di sisi Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini... kembalilah ke sekolah. Jika—

"Karena aku mencemaskanmu" sergah Luhan, menatap tajam. Tak peduli seberapa muak Sehun menolaknya, ia merasa memang seharusnya di sini bersamanya.

"..." Sehun hanya memandangnya, berapa kalipun sosok itu mengucapkannya. Perasaannya tetaplah sama. Ia hanya memikirkan Baekhyun.

"Kau masih menyukainya? Bahkan hingga anak itu membuatmu hampir celaka... kau masih menyukainya?" Racau Luhan tiba-tiba.

Tak banyak yang ia tau dari cara bicara Luhan, tapi raut tertekan itu... membuatnya sadar, Luhan sedang tak bermain dengan ucapannya.

"Berhentilah bicara seolah Baekhyun yang bersalah di sini"

"Semua itu memang karenanya!" nada bicara itu semakin meninggi. "Kai dan dirimu beruntung masih selamat. Tapi Chanyeol—

Luhan terkekeh miris.

"Dia terlalu bodoh, hanya demi menyelamatkan anak itu"

"LUHAN!" Teriak Sehun keras. "Lihat dirimu saat kau mengucapkan semua kata itu!"

Tapi rasanya, semua itu tak berpengaruh banyak pada emosi Luhan. Terlihat namja cantik itu semakin mengepalkan tangan muak, mendengar Sehun kembali membela Baekhyun di hadapannya.

"Mengapa kau selalu melindunginya! Tak sadarkah dirimu! sikapmu membuatku semakin membenci BAEKHYUN!" Teriaknya sambil berdiri dari duduknya, bahkan memandang Sehun kecewa.

Sehun kembali terdiam...

Ia sepenuhnya tau, situasi macam apa saat ini.

Satu hati sama persis seperti miliknya...

Menahan perasaan, namun tak pernah terbalas..

Mungkin rasa sakitnya sama

.

.

"Pakailah ini! jangan biarkan dirimu beku di tempat seperti ini"

Sehun membulatkan mata lebar, begitu tiba-tiba saja Luhan berjinjit lalu mengenakan syal untuk lehernya. "Kau—

"Diamlah!" Sergah Luhan, menahan semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Kala wajah keduanya nyaris tak bersekat, lalu—

"Jangan bodoh seperti Chanyeol!" Sungutnya, begitu usai mengenakan syal untuk pemuda tinggi itu. Masih dengan wajah bersemu merah, Luhan mencoba mendelik kesal pada Sehun.

"J-jika kau menyukainya, sebakinya temui anak itu. Jangan mati kedinginan di sini!" Gusarnya sambil memutar tubuh membelakangi Sehun.

"Kau ingin pergi?" Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba, begitu Ia mencoba mengambil langkah.

Sejenak Luhan terdiam, sadari jantungnya berdebar. "T—tentu saja! untuk apa aku menemani Pemuda yang memikirkan Baekhyun!" Decih Luhan, meski nyatanya kesal itu nyaris membuat matanya berair.

Tapi, Sehun hanya menahan senyumnya. Entahlah... melihat Luhan yang mencoba bersikap tegar di sini. Terlalu menarik untuknya.

"Tunggulah sebentar saja.." Ujarnya kemudian, membuat Luhan mengernyit heran.

"Apa?!"

"Kau tau pasti apa maksudku ini..." Kekeh Sehun memandang lekat, foxy eyes yang kini benar-benar menatap dalam padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi mulai menjelang...

sebagian berkas mentari itu perlahan menyusup masuk dari celah jendela rumah sakit yang terbuka,

Bahkan semakin terbias terang, kala seorang wanita membuka tirai... hingga membuat Putra kecilnya yang masih terlelap itu, mulai mengernyit tak nyaman.

"Ugh!"

"Baekhyun... bangun nak" Samar terdengar suara sang ayah memanggil. Membuat Baekhyun benar-benar membuka mata, bahkan mengerjap beberapa kali untuk melihat Ayahnya.

"App—pa" Gumam anak itu, sedikit serak

"Syukurlah..." Yunho menggenggam erat jemari mungil itu, lalu Ia letakkan di keningnya. Merasa berterima kasih, Baekhyun kecilnya masih membuka mata untuknya.

"Appa mencemaskanmu" Lirih Pria itu, masih terlarut dalam nuraninya pagi ini.

"Ha—us"

"Haus?" Yunho menatap Baekhyun cemas. "Jae... ambilkan minum untuk Baekhyun, cepat... cepat" paniknya, tak berharap Putra kecilnya kembali merintih.

"Hmm... aku tau, tenanglah" Ujar Jaejong seraya menyerahkan segelas air mineral untuk Yunho.

.

.

.

"Pelan-pelan saja..."

"Benar seperti itu" Gumam Yunho, kala membimbing Baekhyun menyesap minumannya.

.

"Merasa lebih baik sekarang?" Tanyanya tak sabaran begitu Baekhyun, menyandarkan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin di kepala ranjangnya.

Sementara Jaejong yang melihat, hanya berdehem menahan senyum melihat raut panik suaminya kali ini. Rasanya... Yunho yang sebenarnya terlalu memanjakan Putranya di sini.

.

.

.

"Eomma..."

Jaejong mendekat, begitu bocah itu memanggil lirih.

"Chan—yeol?" Eja Baekhyun sedikit ragu saat melirik Yunho, takut... kalau-kalau Yunho kembali membentaknya.

"Eomma hanya mendengar operasi itu telah selesai..."

"Baekhyun bisa bertemu Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mendadak menegakkan tubuh, bahkan berniat membuka selimutnya.

"Tidak saat ini sayang" Tahan Jaejong, sedikit menahan bahu Baekhyun agar kembali bersandar di ranjangnya.

Tapi sikap itu, membuat Baekhyun terbelalak nanar. "W—wae?" gagapnya

"Chanyeol baik-baik saja?" Lagi, Baekhyun kembali mengguncang tangan Ibunya.

"..." Tapi wanita itu hanya diam memandangnya, merasa iba dengan Putranya kali ini.

"Eommaa~" Baekhyun nyaris menangis, tapi tetap mengguncang lengan wanita itu. Berharap... ada kabar baik yang membuatnya tenang.

Tapi jangankan membuka suara, Baekhyun hanya melihat Ibunya menunduk. sama sekali tak memberinya jawaban pasti.

"A—appaa" Kali ini Baekhyun menatap penuh harap pada Ayahnya. Barangkali... Yunho tau sesuatu mengenai Chanyeol

"Mengapa diam saja? Katakan pada Baekhyun.." rengek namja kecil itu nyaris tergugu.

Merasa tak mendapat jawaban, Baekhyun berlaku nekat dengan menyibak paksa selimutnya ... mencoba melompat dari ranjangnya. Lalu Ia pastikan sendiri kondisi Chanyeol sebenarnya

"Ti—dak" Jaejong menangkap tubuh Baekhyun, mendekapnya erat... hingga tak mungkin lagi Baekhyun melawan dengan tubuh seringkih itu.

"Eomma!"

"Ssh... Dengarkan Eomma"

Baekhyun meluruh, terduduk pasrah lalu membiarkan wanita itu meraih kedua tangannya.

"Eomma akan mengatakannya, jadi berhentilah bersikap keras kepala seperti ini... Sayang"

Jaejong menatap Yunho... sebelum akhirnya membawa kepala Baekhyun agar bersandar dalam dekapannya.

"Chanyeol koma..."

 **DEG**

Baekhyun terbelalak lebar, hingga tak sadar air mata lolos dari sudut matanya. Tapi meski demikian ia tetap mendengar setiap kalimat yang terucap dari Ibunya.

"Siapapun belum diizinkan untuk melihatnya" Jaejong memejamkan mata, mengantisipasi... sikap tak terduga dari Putranya.

Jaejong sadari... tubuh kecil itu mulai gemetar dalam dekapannya.

"Tapi... Eomma yakin, semua akan baik-baik saja. Chanyeol tentu—

"U—uhh"

Jaejong terhenyak, mendengar nafas tersengal berbaur dengan isakann itu. Dan begitu Ia merunduk, Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas berat... melihat Baekhyun kembali menangis

"Chan—yeol" Isaknya lagi, mencengkeram erat... belakang baju Ibunya. "Mian—hae"

"Semua bukan salah Baekhyun... ssshh" Bisik Jaejong lirih

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tiga hari berlalu, selama itu pula...

Baekhyun mencoba bertahan membatasi diri... di dalam kamar yang sebenarnya terlalu Baekhyun sukai. Tapi tidak dengan beberapa hari terakhir...

Baekhyun hanya merasa... semua terlalu cekam bahkan sesak untuknya.

Menyudutkan dirinya sendiri, menunggu kabar... yang tak kunjung Ia dengar akan kondisi Chanyeol di sana.

Penggalan memori yang terus berulang di malam itu.

kembali membuatnya terjaga... tak sedikitpun memberinya sekat untuk terpejam. Hingga ... mata itu terlihat semakin lelah dan sayu.

Jika saja, Ia tak datang kala itu

Jika saja, Ia tak keras kepala..

Dan Jika saja dirinya mendengar Chanyeol...

Mungkin, Chanyeol tak akan mendapat luka separah itu

Mungkin.. Pemuda itu masih menggodanya di pagi ini.

Ya... jika saja, Ia bisa mengulang waktu

Sekali saja, Ia memegang sumpahnya... untuk merubah diri

Hingga malam itu, tak pernah datang padanya.

Baekhyun kembali memejamkan mata... membiarkan weaker itu kembali berdentang nyaring, mengacaukan paginya kali ini.

"Bawa Chanyeol kembali" Lirihnya, mengambil weaker itu... untuk dipeluknya.

.

.

.

"Sayang.."

Samar terdengar jaejong memanggil di luar.

"Sudah bangun eum?"

"..." Baekhyun tak menjawab, selain bertahan pada posisinya.

"Eomma masuk neee" Ujar Jaejong lagi.

Pintu terbuka... dan bisa ia rasakan aroma masakan yang hangat dari Ibunya.

.

.

"Astaga... mengapa kau biarkan jam weaker ini berdering sekeras ini. dan kau sama sekali tak bangun hmmm?" Heran Jaejong, seraya mengambil weaker itu, lalu mematikan tombolnya.

.

.

"Cha... Bangunlah, Eomma membuat sup hangat untukmu"

Anak itu beralih membuka mata, menatap sendu Ibunya... lalu memutar tubuh membelakangi wanita itu.

"Baekhyun tak ingin makan.."

Jaejong tertegun. Bahkan hari ini pun nafsu makan anak itu... belum juga pulih. Bagaimana jika Baekhyun kembali jatuh sakit?

"Makanlah sedikit saja... Eomma mohon" Bujuk Jaejong, sambil mengusap kepala Baekhyun.

"..." Tapi, anak itu hanya diam.

"Baekhyun?" Membuatnya kembali menelan getir. Menyadari Baekhyun kembali menutup diri.

.

.

.

* * *

Tepat seminggu lamanya... Ia menyematkan kata absen untuk sekolahnya.

Tepat seminggu pula... Ia biarkan wajahnya berangsur semakin tirus.

Namun pagi ini, anak itu sepertinya berubah pikiran...

Terlalu membuat Yunho dan Jaejong terkejut melihat Baekhyun berpakaian rapih dengan seragamnya. Meski sebenarnya, keduanya telah meminta kebijakan dari pihak sekolah akan kondisi Putranya.

"Baekhyun yakin, ingin ke sekolah hari ini?" Tanya Jaejong sedikit cemas, melihat wajah sayu itu.

"Uhm..." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, meraih segelas susu di depannya lalu menegaknya tergesa.

Yunho mentapnya lekat. "Pihak sekolah telah memberimu izin untuk beristirahat di rumah. Sebaiknya—

"Baekhyun ingin ke sekolah" Sergah Baekhyun memaksa.

Tak ada pilihan lain, selain memberi apa yang Baekhyun inginkan. Tentunya... mereka tak ingin semua ini berpengaruh pada kondisi Putra kecilnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Telfon Appa... jika kau merasa kurang baik" Ujar Yunho begitu mengantar Putra kecilnya hingga di pintu gerbang

Baekhyun mengulas senyum tipis

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Appa benar-benar mencemaskanmu" Pesan Yunho lagi, sedikit merapikan lengan seragam Baekhyun.

Bocah itu kembali mengangguk pelan, lalu melambaikan tangan... mencoba meyakinkan Pria itu untuk lekas kembali ke dalam mobilnya.

Sejenak menunggu hingga Yunho membawa mobilnya pergi, Baekhyun putuskan untuk melanjutkan langkahnya.

Bukan...

Bukan pada jalan yang semestinya ia lalui menuju kelasnya

Melainkan, Baekhyun membawa langkahnya menuju tempat yang sebenarnya bertolak jauh dari sekolahnya saat ini.

"Taxi!" Serunya, lalu masuk dengan segera.

.

.

terpaksa Ia lakukan semua ini, karna Baekhyun tau... kedua orang tuanya tak akan pernah memberinya izin untuk pergi ke rumah sakit itu.

Apa yang salah?

Ia hanya ingin melihat Chanyeol... seburuk apapun kondisi Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya ingin menatap wajahnya.

Sebentar saja...

Hanya sebentar saja untuk menatap wajah yang sebenarnya terlalu Baekhyun rindukan itu.

.

.

.

"A-ahjjussi di sini saja" Pesan Baekhyun tiba-tiba, meminta Pria paruh baya itu untuk menepikan Taxi nya tepat di sebuah tempat penuh dengan display bunga.

"Tapi ini bukan rumah saki—

"Tak apa Ahjjussi, ada yang ingin kubeli"

Pria itu tersenyum ramah. "Baiklah... berhati-hatilah di jalan"

Bocah itu balas tersenyum, menatap Taxi itu pergi sebelum akhirnya berlari kecil ke dalam Toko bunga itu.

.

.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu untukmu Adik kecil?" Seorang Pria tinggi, terlihat datang menghampirinya.

Baekhyun mengerjap, memandang bingung pada semua bunga yang tertata cantik di dalam ruangan itu.

"B-bunga—

"Untuk pacarmu?" Sergah Pria itu, menyungging senyum melihat wajah polos Baekhyun.

Namja kecil itu sempat tersentak, tapi setelahnya mengangguk malu-malu.

"D-dia sedang sakit" Lirih Baekhyun lagi, meremas jemari kecilnya di belakang punggungnya. Sambil sesekali menunjukkan wajah tersipu kala membayangkan wajah Chanyeol saat melihat dirinya membawa bunga untuknya.

Penjaga toko bunga itu tertawa pelan, tanpa berucap apapun Ia bergerak sigap mengambil beberapa komponen bunga.

"Baiklah... tunggu sebentar"

.

Baekhyun tercengang, mengerjap takjub pada bagaimana Pria itu mahir menyusun semua bunga itu hingga terlihat manis dan cantik dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Paduan Pansy.. Daisy dan mawar ini.. kurasa sesuai untukmu"

Bocah itu kembali mengerjap, kala Pria itu meletakkan rangkaian bunga di dalam rengkuhannya. "Seperti dirimu yang ceria... lembut dan mempesona. Kekasihmu seakan melihatmu, dengan hanya melihat rangkaian bunga ini"

Baekhyun merona...

Bahkan sepertinya tak mampu menahan senyum manis di sudut bibir itu. Mengapa mendadak, Chanyeol muncul dalam benaknya dan mengatakan semua kata itu untuknya.

.

.

.

"Bersemangatlah untuk hari ini. Kurasa Dia akan cepat sembuh dengan melihat senyummu itu" Seru Pria itu seraya melambaikan tangan, pada anak yang telah berlari menuju rumah sakit tak jauh dari tempatnya bekerja.

.

.

.

* * *

Nafasnya mungkin tersengal berat.. berbaur dengan peluh yang perlahan menetes dari keningnya. Tapi sepertinya tak cukup membuat anak itu untuk jera... membawa langkahnya lebih cepat, menuju sebuah ruangan.

Baekhyun mengingatnya...

Selepas dari ruang Operasi itu, Chanyeol berada di ruangan VVIP di ujung koridor itu.

.

.

Senyumnya makin terkembang manis... mendekap erat rangkaian bunga cantik dalam pelukannya.

Semakin Baekhyun tak sabar untuk melihat wajah Chanyeol di dalam sana.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol—

Tapi...

Baekhyun hanya merasakan nafasnya serasa terhenti. Begitu sampai di depan ruang VVIP itu... tapi pintu terbuka dan tak ada siapapun di dalam nya.

"Chanyeol~ah" Entah... mata itu terasa memanas. Tak tersadar olehnya, jika pelupuk mata itu penuh dengan bulir bening.

Tapi Baekhyun tetap memaksa melangkah masuk, meyakini... Chanyeol berada di ruangan ini sebelumnya.

.

.

"Ah... siapa kau?"

seseorang menengurnya dari belakang.

Sontak membuat Baekhyun memutar tubuh dan memandang suster itu dengan tatapan pias.

"Chan—yeol. Di mana Chanyeol?" Gagapnya, sedikit menyeret kaki lemasnya mendekati wanita muda itu.

Suster itu mengernyit. "Chanyeol?" Ucapnya sambil mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah! pasien yang mendapat luka tikam itu?" Terka Suster itu, begitu mengingat sosok yang dimaksud Baekhyun. Pasien itu bernama Chanyeol bukan?

Baekhyun gemetar menunggu kalimat lain dari wanita itu, hingga Baekhyun sadari tatapan teduh Suster itu mengisyaratkan hal lain di sini.

"Kau temannya? Tapi Maaf adik kecil... pasien yang kau cari itu. Tidak di sini lagi. Dokter menyatakan jika—

 **'** **BUGH'**

Buket bunga itu mendadak terjatuh dari tangannya, seiring dengan gemetarnya tangan kecil itu... tangisnya pecah.

Terbekap dalam rasa takut, yang sebenarnya tak ingin Baekhyun temui kali ini. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Mengapa wanita itu bicara seolah semua ini mimpi buruk untuknya.

"Y-yya... kau baik-baik saja?" Suster itu menangkap cepat, tubuh Baekhyun yang limbung.

"C—Chanyeol! B-bawa Chanyeol padaku Noonnaa" Isak Baekhyun tergagap. ia tak mengharapkan angannya berujung seperti ini. Mengapa bukan wajah Chanyeol yang di lihatnya.. mengapa hanya ruangan kosong ini yang tersisa untuknya.

"Ku mo—hon ... aku ingin melihatnya Noonna"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol..."

 **Te. Be .Ce...**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Next Chap..**

Perlahan Baekhyun sadari...

Ia memang terlalu merindukan Pemuda tinggi itu

Bagaimana Chanyeol menyeringai bahkan betapa menyebalkan saat Dia menggodanya, di ruang kelas ini.

"Tapi kau tak di sini..."

"Bagaimana jika semua namja itu mengangguku... siapa yang akan memukulnya untukku?"

.

 **BRUGH**

"Baekhyun!"

"Yack! menyingkir! beri dia ruang!"

.

.

.

.

"Aku-

"Merindukanmu Baek"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Gua kelar juga bikin Chapter ini.

Jadi intinya Chanyeol? ada yang tau?

.

Ok, ada yang mau update cepet? buat next Chapt?

Atau... lanjutannya lama lagi nih :) :)

Yaps... Jangan lupa tinggalkan Review, jika sayang Gloomy lanjut di lapak inni

Karna Gloomy update sesuai banyak atau tidaknya review dari teman semua.

.

.

.

 **IG : gloomy_rosemary**

Untuk:

 **ambar istrinya suho , tkxcxmrhmh, kickykeklikler, kimi2266 , kaisooxoxo , restikadena90 , dewi hutasoit61 , veraparkhyun ,** **Aisyah1,** **park chan2, realoey614 , yehet98 , rismaaa45 , rubykaisoo, engga , AdisKMH, merryistanti , BananaOhbanana, Cynta533, kykykykykyk, buny puppy , Byunsilb , derpwhiteboy, SHINeexo , cassiewol, byankai , chanchan , shabrinaZ14 , yousee, realbyuneexo , Yana Sehunn, mutianafsulm, joy614 , sehunluhan0905, winter park chanchan, yodabacon614, chanbaeklmn , Ayuiva1 , nanamiCB , Ohselu188, ChanBaekaegya , sonysone , baek55 c, inchan88 , Tiffanyoktavia9,** **ChanBaekGAY , phikhachu, Hipperdipper94, Retyass , xoo'49 , selepy , PinkuBlue614, park chan2 , lee da rii , Byunsex , AlexandraLexa, LavenderCB , Eun810, LightPhoenix614 , Rosehyun, chanbaek1597, exobbabe , byunbaekra , Dodio347 , YeolloBaek614 , Kiran Karuma , YvkariKim, MadeDyahD , MeAsCBHS, neniFanadicky, myliveyou , baek55, hulas99 , bbhunyue , SuperSupreme61, riszkaf , syrfh0461 , Izahina98, lhyejin403 , CY PARK, park ceye , Anhwa , ByunDita , Bee , Stnoona , hyexxxsan, hananachan , fansanakayam, Loey761 , Marshamallow614 , shbrn chanbaek, astia631 , byunlovely, ParkBaeko , Riinnchan , Jung HaRa , xiluhan74** **, dan All Guest (sorry ga semua ditulis)**

Thanks untuk review sebelumnya.

Butuh semangat dan support untuk lanjut...

Love u all


	15. Chapter 15

**Main Cast: Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast : Sehun, Luhan, Kyungsoo, Kai, 2MIN, YunJae**

 **Disclaimer: Fict ini pure milik Gloomy Rosemary**

 **.**

 **Previous Chapter**

.

"Y-yya... kau baik-baik saja?" Suster itu menangkap cepat, tubuh Baekhyun yang limbung.

"C—Chanyeol! B-bawa Chanyeol padaku Noonnaa" Isak Baekhyun tergagap. ia tak mengharapkan angannya berujung seperti ini. Mengapa bukan wajah Chanyeol yang di lihatnya.. mengapa hanya ruangan kosong ini yang tersisa untuknya.

.

.

* * *

 **CHANBAEK**

 **YAOI**

 **FANFICTION**

 **Gloomy Rosemary**

 **Chapter 15**

 **LOVE SICK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bias mentari perlahan surut...

Menjelang siang namun terlihat redup, begitu awan pekat di atas sana menjadi bayang.

Pelan namun pasti deru angin mulai berhembus, membawa rintik hujan hingga sebagian menerpa pepohonan di sekitar Rumah Sakit

Membuat suara derak ranting itu menyamarkan isak seorang namja kecil di dalamnya.

Semula Ia berharap... Bias mentari pagi kala itu, akan semanis angannya... semanis rangkaian bunga yang Ia bawa dalam rengkuhannya, atau bahkan semanis senyum miliknya.

Tapi semua mendadak pupus...

Begitu bayang sosok pemuda itu lenyap seiring hampanya ruang yang Ia lihat saat ini.

"kau baik-baik saja adik kecil?" Panik suster itu

Namun, jangankan menjawab atau bahkan sekedar menatap matanya. Bocah itu tetap terkunci dalam isaknya dengan tubuh gemetar.

"..."

"DOKTER!" Hingga suster itu putuskan berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa

"DOKTER!"

Lalu, derap langkah mulai terdengar... sebagian berseru panik, sebagian lagi memanggil yang lain demi membawa tubuh ringkihnya.

Tapi meski sekelilingnya riuh, dan tubuhnya beberapa kali diguncang. Anak itu- Baekhyun- tetap meringkuk, dengan tubuh nyaris tak bertuan.

Baekhyun tak bisa menerka... bagaimana semua ini mencekik sadarnya, Ia hanya tau... Chanyeol tak di sini.

.

.

"Aku mengenal Orang tuanya" Sahut seorang Dokter

"Cepat hubungi mereka" Seru Dokter lainnya, seraya membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun di sebuah ruangan.

Tak berselang lama setelahnya Baekhyun terlihat berjengit kala jarum menembus lengannya... lalu terakhir ..

Nafas anak itu mulai berangsur normal dan teratur

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sesekali wiper kaca mobil itu bergerak... berulang demi menyeka bulir hujan di atasnya. Terdengar kontras kala dua sosok di dalam mobil itu hanya diam dan memandang sendu pada seorang namja kecil yang meringkuk di belakang keduanya.

Tak mencoba mengucap sepatah katapun selain meratap gelisah, mendadak mendapat telfon dari pihak rumah sakit dan itu berhubungan dengan Putra semata wayangnya, tentu membuat keduanya panik bukan kepalang.

Jaejong memejamkan mata getir, membuat Yunho beralih menggenggam sebelah tangannya. "Tenanglah.." Bisiknya

Keduanyapun tak pernah tau, mengapa dan kapan Baekhyun pergi ke rumah sakit itu, karna memang... Baekhyun pergi diam-diam.

Tapi satu yang mereka tau... Baekhyun ingin menemui Chanyeol.

Pemuda... yang hingga saat ini, tak diketahui dimana dan bagaimana kondisi tentangnya. Meski berulang kali mencoba menghubungi keluarganya, tapi sepertinya Minho memang membatasi hubungan itu.

.

.

 **Flash Back On**

"Tak bisakah kami mengetahui kondisinya? kumohon... Putra kami sangat—

"Maaf Tuan, kami menghormati privasi pasien, dan sesuai permintaan dari keluarga pasien kami tak bisa mengatakannya pada anda" Dokter itu kembali melugaskan

Yunho mengepalkan tangan kuat, tak bisa terima dengan penolakan itu. Semua ini demi Putranya... tentu bukan jawaban semacam itu yang ingin di dengarnya. Hingga tiba-tiba saja, Yunho mencengkeram kuat kerah Dokter itu. Mengabaikan teriakan Jajeong dan beberapa perawat di sekitarnya.

"APA SULITNYA KAU MENGATAKANNYA?! AKU HANYA INGIN TAU PEMUDA ITU MASIH HIDUP ATAU TIDAK?! PUTRAKU SELALU MENCARINYA! BAHKAN KAU MELIHATNYA SENDIRI DIA BERLARI KEMARI HANYA UNTUK MENCARINYA! KATAKAN DIMANA CHANYEOL SEBENARNYA HAH!?" Teriak Yunho kalap, merasa hampir putus asa melihat Baekhyun tersudut dalam kesendiriannya dan penyesalan itu seorang diri.

"Hentikan Tuan... atau kami akan memanggil pihak keamanan karena sikap Tuan ini" Ujar seorang Dokter yang lain, mencoba melerai Yunho.

"YUNHO! LEPASKAN!" Jaejong mencoba menarik lengan kekar itu."YUNHO! PIKIRKAN BAEKHYUN!" Teriaknya lagi, sambil menunjuk ruang di mana baekhyun terbaring karena obat penenang.

Hingga teriakan wanita itu, mampu membuatnya terhenyak... dan perlahan melepaskan cengkeramannya

"Temani Baekhyun, jangan seperti ini.. kumohon" Bisik Jaejong lagi, kali ini sembari merangkul lengan Yunho. Dan membimbingnya berjalan menuju kamar Baekhyun.

.

.

 **Flash Back Off**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesaat wanita itu membuka mata, tatapannya hanya tertuju pada Baekhyun. Sekian waktu yang terlewat sejujurnya membuatnya yakin, Baekhyun mungkin bisa memulai harinya lagi, hingga mengizinkannya pergi sekolah pagi ini

tapi rupanya Ia salah ...

Putra kecilnya tetaplah lemah tanpa pemuda itu.

"Kau sudah menghubunginya lagi?" Lirih Jaejong pada Pria di sisinya, lebih untuk melugaskan.. kabar tentang Chanyeol.

Sejenak Yunho hanya diam, menimang kata yang mungkin sesuai untuk Ia ucapkan di depan Baekhyun, mengingat anak itu terlalu mudah menyudutkan diri.

"Masih tak ada jawaban" Gumamnya pelan, menyayangkan Minho enggan menerima panggilan darinya

Membuat wanita itu menghela nafas sesak, harus kembali membiarkan Baekhyun bertahan tanpa kepastian seperti ini.

Bagaimana Chanyeol sebenarnya?

Dan hanya bisa berharap, nafas itu tetap ada dan terjaga meski di suatu tempat.

Ia beralih memutar tubuh untuk memandang Baekhyun, tak ada yang berubah..

Bocah itu tetap meringkuk, menatap rintik hujan dari kaca mobilnya.

"Baekhyun ingin makan sesuatu? kita bisa berhenti di restaurant itu jika—

Jaejong mendadak bungkam, begitu melihat Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala sambil memejamkan mata. Seakan ingin membatasi diri dari segala bujukan.

Apa lagi yang bisa keduanya perbuat, jika Baekhyun sudah menutup diri seperti itu, tentu tak ingin memaksa jika tak berharap kondisi anak itu kembali terguncang.

Keduanya putuskan untuk membiarkannya tetap bersikap demikian, setidaknya obat penenang itu, tak membuat Baekhyun kembali meracau akan Chanyeol.

.

.

"Chanyeol~ah" Gumam Baekhyun lirih, sebelum akhirnya hanya nafas teratur itu yang terdengar darinya.

.

.

* * *

Lebih dari tiga jam lamanya Ia biarkan Baekhyun tertidur di dalam kamarnya, namun selama itu pula Jaejong meremas jemari resah dan berulang kali membuka pintu kamar itu, berharap Baekhyun lekas terbangun.

"Baekhyun masih tidur?" Yunho beralih mengikuti langkahnya dan menyentuh bahunya dari belakang.

Jaejong menggeleng pelan, menatap redup pada bocah yang kini berbaring membelakanginya.

"ini waktunya Baekhyun makan.." Jaejong kembali tertunduk "Aku harus bagaimana Yunnie" Gumamnya sesak, merasa sesal tak bisa membuat Baekhyun kembali ceria seperti sebelumnya.

Pria itu menghela nafas berat, lalu mencoba membujuk Jaejong untuk melangkah meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun.

"Hampir satu bulan kita tak mendengar kabar tentangnya Yunnie, jangan biarkan Baekhyun seperti ini kumohon" Jaejong mulai terisak, meremas kuat kemeja depan Yunho "Aku akan mencoba menghubunginya lagi... tenanglah"

.

tapi keduanya tak pernah tau, Baekhyun yang mereka pikir telah terlelap itu... sebenarnya masih membuka mata.

Mengerjap perlahan, membiarkan bulir air mata itu kembali mengalir... menambah kebas yang lain di ranjangnya.

"Chan—yeol... mianhae" Lirihnya

.

.

.

* * *

 **Sementara itu**

Dinginnya sepoi angin kala itu, membujuk kedua obsidian miliknya terpejam...

Membiarkan angin malam dari tepian gedung bertingkat, menerpa sebagian wajah lelahnya.

masih sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, meresapi kesendiriannya... meski jalanan di bawahnya terlihat riuh dengan temaram cahaya.

Tak masalah untuknya..

Selama detak jantung itu, masih Ia rasakan di sini... tak masalah untuknya.

"Presdir Park..."

Hingga seorang pria paruh baya, menarik sadarnya... berjalan mendekat sebelum akhirnya memberi hormat untuknya.

"Tuan Byun ingin bicara dengan anda" Ujar Sekretaris itu, mencoba melugaskan hadirnya. Tak hanya sekali ini... hampir satu bulan lamanya Ia melakukan hal yang sama, mendampingi Minho di Negara asing ini dan menyampaikan setiap hal yang dirasa perlu Presdir itu ketahui.

"Katakan aku tak bisa menerima panggilan darinya"

Dan...

Tak hanya sekali ini pula, Minho menolak panggilan itu.

"Baik Presdir.." Ia memohon diri, membawa langkahnya pergi... demi merangkai kata terbaik untuk Ia sampaikan pada Yunho kelak.

.

.

Minho kembali memejamkan matanya..

Lepas dari semua hal yang terjadi pada Chanyeol... Ia tak bisa membuka hati begitu saja. Putranya nyaris terenggut, bahkan... Taemin pun turut bertatuh nyawa.

Tentu...

Bagaimana mungkin Ia semudah itu membuka hati...

Ia hanya seorang Pria biasa, rasa takutnya akan kehilangan ... tentu bukan main lagi.

"Tuhan... Kumohon" Gumamnya sambil menyatukan tangan di keningnya.

 _"Mr. Park.."_

Seseorang memanggil, tapi sepertinya Pria itu tetap terpaku pada bisikan nalurinya.

 _"Mr. Park..."_

Minho terhenyak, lalu memutar tubuh cepat begitu sadar siapa yang memanggil.

 _"I'm Sorry Doctor, I guess I was Sort of daydreaming"_

Dokter itu tersenyum ramah, lalu melangkah mendekatinya _"That's quite allright. Are You feeling okay?"_

 _"Oh, yes. I'm Okay. Just a little tired, I guess"_

 _"Sit down, Mr Park.."_ Dokter itu beralih mempersilakan Minho untuk menduduki sofa tak jauh dari keduanya. _"Let's talk about Your son's condition"_

.

.

* * *

Hari silih berganti...

Nyaris tiga bulan terlampaui, dan nyaris selama itu pula Ia merasa telah kehilangan pribadi putra kecilnya.

Tak ada rengekan manja.. tak ada tawa kecil menggemaskan, meski sebenarnya Baekhyun telah mampu melalui harinya seperti biasa.

"Sayang habiskan sarapannya" Jaejong menarik tangan kecil itu, sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar beranjak dari duduknya.

"..."

Tapi yang terlihat, anak itu hanya memandangi santap pagi itu dengan tatapan kosong. Membuat Jaejong beralih mengambil satu suapan untuk Baekhyun.

"Aaa.." Bujuknya sambil menyentuh dagu bocah itu.

"..." Baekhyun menggeleng seraya menjauhkan tangan Ibunya.

"Sudah kenyang?" Tanya Jaejong, mengangkat dagu Baekhyun hingga menatap padanya

"Uhm.." Gumam Baekhyun, memilih mengambil ransel miliknya. Lalu berlari menuju mobil

Jaejong hanya memandangnya redup. sadari, ini bukan Baekhyun kecilnya yang kerap ia lihat selalu merengek manja padanya. Bahkan Ia tau benar, Pribadi anak itu sedikit banyak telah tertutup... mungkinkah semua itu karna Baekhyun yang masih menyudutkan dirinya?

"Di mana Baekhyun?" Hingga suara Yunho membuatnya tersentak

"Baekhyun sudah di mobil, cepatlah jangan biarkan Baby menunggu terlalu lama" Lirih Jaejong sembari merapikan dasi Pria yang tengah melahap sandwich miliknya dengan tergesa.

.

.

"Aku berangkat Jae"

 **'Chupp'**

Satu kecupan mesra di bibir, sebelum akhirnya Yunho berlari menuju mobilnya. Dan Jaejong hanya tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangan, berharap... hari ini lekas berlalu dan Ia bisa kembali melihat senyum manis putra kecilnya.

.

.

.

"Appa akan pulang cepat hari ini, kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat bersama hmm?" Ujar Yunho begitu Ia menepikan mobilnya tak jauh dari pintu gerbang sekolah.

"..." Baekhyun hanya menatap sang Ayah, lalu menggeleng pelan

"Ayolah jangan menunjukkan wajah seperti itu pada Appa. Ah! taman bermain mungkin? Kau biasa merengek ingin menaiki bianglala itu bukan? jadi—

"Tidak" Lirih Baekhyun, lebih memilih keluar dari mobil.

Membuat Yunho kembali menelan getir melihat sikap lesu itu, sejenak melihat Putra kecilnya yang mulai memutar tubuh, dan Ia tertegun menyadari betapa ringkih tubuh anak itu. Bahkan hanya dengan sekali melihatnya, siapapun akan tau... berat tubuh Baekhyun menyusut banyak.

Ah...

Hingga detik ini, Baekhyun memang sama sekali tak mengetahui kabar apapun tentang Chanyeol. Pemuda itu seakan hilang begitu saja. tapi sekian waktu terlewat dan bagaimana cara Ia meraih untuk menghubungi sekretaris pribadi Minho..

Ia tau benar... Pria itu tengah berada di Amerika, entah itu untuk Chanyeol ataukah Taemin... Ia benar-benar tak memiliki petunjuk apapun. Hingga membuatnya riskan jika harus mengatakan hal ini pada Baekhyun.

Tapi ini sudah terlalu lama membiarkan Baekhyun seperti ini, dan satu yang Ia sadari perasaan anak itu rupanya bukan main-main.

Cukup, Ia merasa sesak dengan melihat Jaejong menangisi Baekhyun setiap malamnya, lalu melihat kondisi putranya semakin miris seperti ini tentu membuat seorang Ayah seperti dirinya semakin terpukul.

Sejenak Yunho memejamkan mata, sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari mobil dan mengejar langkah putra kecilnya.

"Baekhyun.." Panggilnya seraya menarik tangan mungil itu.

Nafasnya seakan tercekat kala menatap mata pias itu, apa yang terjadi... mungkinkah anak itu ingin menangis?

"Ada apa?" Ujarnya seraya menangkup wajah tirus itu.

Baekhyun mengelak, dan lebih memilih mendorong tangan Ayahnya.

"Kau tak bisa ke sekolah dengan wajah seperti ini" Tekan Yunho, kembali menarik lengan Baekhyun

"..." Bocah itu hanya diam, tertunduk .. dan membiarkan Yunho membelai kepalanya demi menenangkannya.

Pria itu menghela nafas berat, lalu memegang pundak kecil itu untuk menatap matanya. "Dengarkan Appa kali ini.."

Baekhyun mengusap kasar matanya, memaksa berlari karna Ia tau.. Ayahnya hanya ingin berkomentar akan penampilannya kini.

"Tentang Chanyeol.."

 **DEG**

Baekhyun lekas terhenyak lalu menatap Ayahnya terkejut.

"A—Appa tau tentang Chanyeol?" Gagap Baekhyun mulai mencengkeram tangan Ayahnya. Bahkan terlihat tak sabar untuk mendengar, Ia hanya ingin mendengar sedikit mengenai Chanyeol

Pria itu terdiam, terlalu ragu untuk mengatakannya, sementara Ia sendiri sebenarnya tak tau apapun tentang kabar Chanyeol.

"Y-ya... Appa bicara dengan Minho" Ujarnya berbohong

"C-Chanyeol kini tengah mendapatkan perawatan khusus di rumah sakit luar negeri, Dia baik-baik saja.. Ja-jadi Baekhyun harus bersabar menunggunya. itu pesan Minho pada Appa" Ucap Yunho lagi, kembali berbohong. Terpaksa Ia lakukan... semua demi Baekhyun bisa tersenyum seperti semula

"Chanyeo baik-baik saja?"

"Y-yaa tentu saja benar... pernahkah Appa berbohong padamu hm?"

Bocah itu lekas tersenyum... terlalu manis, bahkan rasanya itu senyum yang selama ini Jaejong dan dirinya rindukan. Dengan cara seperti inikah Ia bisa mengembalikan pribadi putra kecilnya? walau dengan cara berdusta seperti ini?

"Cha... masuklah, dan bersemangatlah untuk sekolahmu hari ini" Yunho menepuk kepala Baekhyun, memandangi dengan antusias bagaimana bocah itu tersenyum secerah ini.

"Kapan Chanyeol pulang?"

Yunho terdiam, terlihat tangan kekar itu mulai gemetar... merangkai kata yang lain.

"A—tentang itu, sepertinya belum pasti, cepat masuk... sebelum terlambat"

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias. Ia lekas berlari kecil menuju gerbangnya... setidaknya Ia bisa menyimpan rasa tenang itu untuk hatinya di hari ini.

.

.

"APPAAA!"

Teriak Baekhyun tiba-tiba, begitu Yunho nyaris memasuki mobil... tak pelak membuat pria itu kembali keluar dan memandang anak itu.

"JIKA APPA MENELFON PAMAN MINHO... BIARKAN BAEKHYUN BICARA JUGA... OKAY?" Lalu bocah itu kembali berlari ke dalam.

Yunho menatapnya redup. "Maafkan Appa... Baekhyun"

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi yang sama... ruang kelas yang sama... dan nuansa yang sama,

Ia kembali memulai harinya pagi itu meski sebenarnya, sisinya tetaplah hampa.

Perlahan Baekhyun sadari...

Ia memang terlalu merindukan Pemuda tinggi itu

Bagaimana Chanyeol menyeringai bahkan betapa menyebalkan saat Dia menggodanya, di ruang kelas ini.

"Tapi kau tak di sini..." bisiknya lirih

Baekhyun mengulas senyum tipis, sambil mengeluarkan beberapa buku.. dan membiarkan Sunny Seonsae mengulas materinya di depan sana.

"Ini untukmu.." Hingga tiba-tiba saja Ia dikejutkan dengan uluran tangan seseorang.

"..." Baekhyun hanya diam memandang buku itu, merasa tak biasa dengan sikapnya kali ini.

"Kemarin kau tak masuk, aku sempat mencatat untukmu" Ujar Luhan seraya meletakkan buku itu di meja, lalu kembali menduduki kursinya.

Baekhyun mengerjap tak mengerti, lalu Ia melirik Kyungsoo... dan anak itu hanya mengendikkan bahu sambil melempar senyum.

ini terlalu tak biasa, bukankah Luhan membencinya? sejenak membuka buku itu... dan benar saja, tulisan itu nyata milik Luhan.

Ia merasa tak melakukan apapun, tapi mengapa Luhan bersikap seperti. Mungkinkah karna Sehun?

.

.

.

* * *

Bell sekolah mulai berdentang, terdengar riuh siswa dan derap langkah memenuhi sudut sekolah itu, untuk sekedar bercanda atau bahkan menyantap makan siang mereka

dan di sanalah namja kecil itu mengambil nampan miliknya, tak mengisinya terlalu banyak... mungkin hanya sekotak susu dan beberapa potong buah.

"Kau hanya makan itu saja?" Pekik Kyungsoo begitu mendudukkan dirinya tepat di depan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya mengendikkan bahu, lalu menyesap susunya dengan tenang. Namun nyaris Ia tersedak begitu melihat Luhan datang, bahkan memposisikan diri tepat di sisinya.

"Selamat makan" Ujar Luhan cepat, bahkan ia sempat memberi potongan seafoodnya untuk Baekhyun

"Makan yang banyak Baek" Lanjutnya begitu saja, tak peduli namja kecil di sisinya masih mengerjap tak mengerti karenanya.

Luhan berhenti melahap santapannya, begitu sadar Ia hanya di pandangi oleh Baekhyun. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya seraya menatap Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan sebenarnya?" Gumam Baekhyun

Luhan mengernyit. "Apa?"

"Kau merasa iba padaku?" sergah Baekhyun, sembari menjauhkan makanannya.

"Y—yya, mengapa kau bicara seperti—

"Diriku menyedihkan? lalu kau merasa iba dan bersikap seperti ini?"

Luhan berdecak, Apa yang salah dengan sikapnya sebenarnya? Ia hanya ingin memperbaiki semuanya... tapi mengapa Baekhyun salah menyimpulkan seperti ini. "Baekhyun dengar—

 **PRANKKK**

Baik dirinya dan Kyungsoo saling terperanjat hebat, melihat Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja menghempas makan siangnya. Bahkan hingga menarik perhatian seisi kantin itu.

"Apa masalahmu sebenarnya?!" Luhan tersulut emosi, beranjak berdiri dan menatap Baekhyun jengah.

"..." Baekhyun diam tertunduk dengan nafas terengah, masih bertahan pada pemikiriannya sendiri... tak ingin siapapun memandangnya menyedihkan tanpa Chanyeol di sisinya.

" **Bukankah Dia anak itu.."** Disekelilingnya mendadak riuh, bahkan saling memutar .. hanya terpusat pada Baekhyun dan Luhan.

" **Benar... Dia anak yang diselamatkan itu** " Sahut yang lain, saling menyambung gumam dan bisikkan

Baekhyun sempat ingin mengangkat kepala, namun bisikan dan tatapan tak biasa bahkan terkesan menghakimi itu membuatnya kembali tertunduk

Sementara, Luhan yang melihat sekelilingnya... sedikit banyak mulai mengerti, Baekhyun sepertinya merasa tersudut. Ia memilih menarik tangan Baekhyun, akan lebih baik jika keduanya meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Sebaiknya pergi dari sini Baek" Bujuknya lagi.

Baekhyun mungkin masih tertunduk, tapi hati yang kacau kala itu... membuatnya langkahnya serasa lemas dan hanya patuh saat Luhan membimbingnya, menerjang kerumunan siswa itu.

" **Jadi... Anak itu yang membuat Chanyeol mati**?"

 **DEG**

Baekhyun terbelalak lebar, menghentikan langkah seiring dengan betapa hebat jantung itu berdetak.

"Jangan dengarkan... mereka hanya membual" Ujar Luhan cemas, kembali menarik tangan Baekhyun. "Setelah ini, aku—

Luhan terhenyak begitu Baekhyun menghempas genggaman tangannya, bahkan semakin terperanjat kala melihat anak itu berlari dan mencengkeram kerah namja yang beberapa saat lalu melempar bualan itu.

"C-Chanyeol baik-baik saja! TARIK KEMBALI UCAPANMU BRENGSEK!" Jeritnya histeris, sambil mengguncang kerah namja tinggi itu, meski nyatanya Ia berjinjit payah.

"Tsk!" Namja bernama Joon itu berdecih, lalu menghempas cengkeraman tangan Baekhyun dari kemejanya. "Berani kau mengancamku Hah!"

"KAU! KAU YANG SEHARUSNYA MATI!"Baekhyun yang terhuyung kala itu, kembali menerjang. Bahkan berulang kali ingin memukul dan menghantam... Hingga—

 **'PLAAKKK'**

Satu tamparan keras mengenai wajahnya, membuat Baekhyun jatuh terjerembab dengan luka memar di sudut bibirnya.

"YACK!" Luhan dan Kyungsoo cepat-cepat mendekat demi merengkuhnya

Sementara namja tinggi itu hanya meludah lalu terkekeh pelan, melihat Baekhyun tersengal... memegangi sebelah wajahnya.

"Mengapa kau semarah ini? Aku hanya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya hahahaha" Gelaknya sambil berlalu begitu saja bersama beberapa temannya yang lain

"Bukankah bagus.. keparat itu mati, tak ada bedebah yang menguasai tempat ini lagi hahahahah"

"..." Ia benci harus mengakuinya, tapi air mata itu benar-benar lolos cepat dari sudut matanya. Terasa panas... meski sebenarnya ia berusaha menahannya

Luhan menatap getir, mencoba memeluk tubuh bocah yang masih tertunduk menahan tangis itu.

Lalu tak berselang lama setelahnya, Dua orang pemuda datang mendekat... sama persis dengan raut cemas yang mereka miliki.

Bahkan satu di antaranya, beranjak geram untuk mengejar Namja yang beberapa saat lalu meninggalkan luka lebam di sudut bibir Baekhyun.

"Kau baik-baik saja Baekhyun?" Sehun merunduk demi melihat wajah Baekhyun, meski nyatanya anak itu tetap menundukkan kepala, bersi keras menyembunyikan lebamnya

Luhan sempat membuang wajah masam, Ia tau ini mungkin terjadi lagi... bagaimana Ia menepikan sebagian dari hatinya kala melihat perlakuan pemuda itu pada Baekhyun.

Bahkan sempat, Luhan melepas rangkulan lengannya di tubuh Baekhyun. Demi memberi sekat untuk Sehun mendekati Baekhyun.

 **GREB**

Tapi genggaman tangan pemuda itu lekas membuatnya tersentak, dan menatap Sehun terkejut.

"Bibimu terluka, biar Luhan membawamu ke ruang medis" tegasnya seraya menyentuh pundak Baekhyun, tanpa sedikitpun melepas genggaman tangannya pada Luhan.

Namun yang terlihat, jangankan bangkit untuk menyambut uluran tangan itu. Baekhyun terlihat kacau dengan menutup kedua telinganya lalu menggeleng kasar.

"D-Dia baik-baik saja!" Teriaknya tiba-tiba. "Chanyeol baik-baik saja! A—appa mengatakannya padaku... aku harus menunggu Chanyeol! Dia baik-baik saja" Racaunya, masih terduduk lemas di antara kerumunan siswa itu. Tak peduli seberapa menggelikan semua orang – orang itu menatapnya.

"Baek—

"K—KAI! BERKELAHI! A-AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA?!" Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berteriak panik sambil menunjuk sudut halaman, tepat pada Kai yang menyeret dan menghantam sesosok pemuda, sontak semua perhatian kini beralih pada kedua pemuda itu.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja baekhyun limbung, bahkan semakin lunglai dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

Lalu beberapa guru datang, merengkuhnya

"Beri Dia ruang!"

.

.

.

* * *

"Tck! ini benar-benar buruk" Decak Luhan, sambil menyeka sudut bibr Baekhyun, terlihat lebam yang mulai membiru.

Tapi jangankan balas menatap, mendengarpun rasanya Baekhyun enggan untuk melakukannya. Hingga Ia lebih memilih menarik kursi, dan mendudukkan dirinya tepat di depan Baekhyun.

.

.

Lama Ia memandangi wajah pias itu, Ia tau benar... Baekhyun benar-benar lelah, terlihat samar lingkar hitam di bawah matanya... Anak itu sudah pasti tak mendapat tidurnya dengan baik.

Apa yang sebaiknya ia katakan saat ini, sementara... Ia tau, Hanya tentang Chanyeol yang bisa merubah raut anak itu.

tapi...

Sama seperti kabar lain yang Ia dengar...

Rumor mengatakan, keluarga Chanyeol mendadak tertutup selepas kematian Putranya.

Itu yang terdengar dan diyakini semua pasang mata di sekolah ini.

Tentu kabar semacam itu akan cepat terdengar, mengingat Park Minho- salah satu pemilik Sekolah tempatnya berpijak saat ini.

Luhan kembali menatap Baekhyun, setidaknya Ia masih meyakini sisi lain dari semua kabar itu.

Sebelum pihak sekolah atau bahkan keluarga Chanyeol yang menyampaikannya klarifikasi itu, Ia tak akan percaya begitu saja , seperti halnya yang Sehun dan Kai katakan padanya.

Chanyeol mungkin masih berada di suatu tempat...

"Dan Chanyeol pasti akan kembali..." Lirih Luhan tiba-tiba

Tak pelak membuat Baekhyun terbelalak lebar, bahkan bangkit berdiri begitu saja.

Luhan turut beranjak demi meraih lengannya

"Baek—

Tapi percuma..

Baekhyun terlanjur berlari keluar, tak berucap apapun selain derap langkah meninggalkan dirinya di balik dinding ruang medis itu.

"Baekhyun!" Teriak Luhan sembari berlari mengejarnya, berniat memanggil Sehun...

tapi sialnya pemuda itu turut tertahan di ruang konseling, karena ulah Kai beberapa saat lalu.

.

.

.

* * *

Senja nyaris mejelang,

tepat pada lalu lalang siswa yang berhamburan itu... mobil Yunho menepi.

Pria itu sempat mengulas senyum sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu mobilnya. Tak sabar, melihat Baekhyun berlari dan menggelayut manja padanya kelak, beruntung Ia pulang cepat dan bisa menjemput Putra kecilnya tepat waktu

"PAMAN!"

Namun Ia mendadak dikejutkan dengan dua siswa bertubuh mungil yang berlari kacau menghampirinya, anak –anak itu terengah... sudah pasti mereka berlari terlalu lama.

Yunho tersenyum, sesekali mencoba menengok di balik kerumunan siswa yang baru keluar, barangkali Putra kecilnya bersembunyi di belakang temannya

"Dimana Baekhyun hm?"

"Baekhyun pergi dari sekolah.. Kami mencoba menghubungi ponselnya, tapi Baekhyun tak mengangkat panggilan kami" Sambung Luhan terengah

Yunho terbelalak lebar, menatap panik pada bocah berwajah manis di depannya. "P-Pergi dari sekolah? Apa yang terjadi?"

Pria itu beralih cepat meraih ponselnya, terlalu panik... bahkan terlihat tangan itu mulai gemetar.

Namun tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering, sebelum dirinya sempat menekan nomor Baekhyun.

"J—Jae?"

 ** _("Cepatlah pulang..")_** Lirih Jaejong dalam sambungan telfon itu, bahkan terdengar parau. ( ** _"B—baekyhun—)_**

"Baekhyun bersamamu?" Sergah Yunho cepat

 ** _("A-aku tak tau apa yang telah terjadi, tapi Baekhyun sepertinya benar-benar berlari dari sekolah"_** ) Racau Jaejong, terdengar seperti menahan tangis.

 ** _("B—Baekhyun hanya berlari... Yunnie"_** **)** isak Jaejong lagi. ( ** _"Pulanglah... Baekhyun mencarimu")_**

Yunho terlihat membisikkan beberapa kata menenangkan untuk istrinya, lalu menutup telfon itu meski terkadang Ia menghela nafas berat.

.

.

"Baekhyun baik-baik saja Paman?"

"A—ah Yah, kalian lekas pulanglah. Baekhyun baik-baik saja" Lugas Yunho seraya menyentuh pundak Luhan. sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil dengan tergesa

.

.

.

Terdengar decit memekakkan dari mobil yang baru saja menepi, Pria itu terlihat kalut kala membuka pintu mobilnya, bahkan tak sempat untuk menutupnya kembali.

Karna Ia hanya mencemaskan Putra kecilnya.

"Baekhyu—

"Baekhyun ingin mendengar Chanyeol! Appa cepat telfon Paman Minho!"

Semestinya Ia terkejut melihat Baekhyun tiba-tiba menerjang dan merengek demikian, tapi Ia lebih menghela nafas getir kala melihat wajah Putranya kali ini.

raut letih dan mata sembab karna menangis... mengapa hal semacam ini yang selalu Ia lihat dari paras Putra kecilnya? Sementara ia tau, Baekhyun selalu ceria sebelumnya

"M—Minho?"

"Appa mengatakannya.." Anak itu menahan sedaknya. "Chanyeol baik-baik saja, Baekhyun ingin mendengarnya! Biarkan Baekhyun bicara dengan Paman Minho" racau Baekhyun, memaksa.

Yunho terdiam, tak bisa berucap apapun selain menelan sesal... mengapa dirinya harus menjanjikan suatu yang tak pasti pada anak itu.

bahkan Ia tak sadar, Baekhyun meraih ponsel miliknya demi mencari kontak yang mungkin Ayahnya hubungi untuk bicara dengan Minho.

Hingga sang Ayah kembali mendekat untuk menyentuh pundak kurusnya. "Baekhyun.." Panggil Yunho pada bocah yang masih terpaku mencari-cari kontak seseorang dalam ponselnya.

"Maafkan Appa"

Lekas, Raut bocah itu berangsur pasi...  
Tak sepenuhnya menerka, tapi kata maaf itu... tentu memiliki arti menyedihkan untuknya kelak.

"Sebenarnya ... Appa tak pernah bisa bicara dengan Minho. Maafkan Appa"

 **PRAKKK**

Smartphone Yunho terjatuh begitu saja...

Baekhyun memandang ayahnya kecewa, bahkan bulir bening kembali mengalir sadari olehnya, dadanya benar-benar terasa berat dan sesak.

"Ap—ppaa" Ia menangis...

Mengapa seberat ini, sebelumnya ia terlalu antusias... hingga tak peduli Ia berlari dari sekolah menuju rumahnya, karna tak sabar ingin mendengar Minho atau bahkan Chanyeol yang bicara.

Tapi...

Ia hanya percaya pada ucapan yang sebenarnya tak berarti apapun selain kebohongan semata.

"Ap—paaa"

Bocah itu terduduk lemas di lantai, tak peduli seberapa kacau dirinya... Ia hanya ingin menangis, hingga Jaejong datang dan memeluk tubuh ringkihnya.

"Maaf... nak"

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu...

Selama itu pula... Baekhyun kembali mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya. membatasi diri dari siapapun dan ia benar-benar tak ingin mendengar apapun tentang sekolah.

Sesekali bocah itu terlihat mendial nomor seseorang. Lama Ia menunggunya... meskipun Baekhyun sebenarnya tau... ia hanya mendengar jawaban tak tersambung dari panggilan itu.

"Chanyeol~ah" Panggilnya lagi, kembali mendial nomor yang sudah tidak aktif itu.

Tapi Baekhyun tak pernah tau,

Di balik pintu kamar itu, Ayah dan Ibunya tengah memandanginya.

"Aku tak bisa lagi melihatnya seperti ini Yunnie" Lirih Jaejong seraya memutar tubuh. "Biarkan aku menelfon Pria itu" Lanjutnya lagi

dan hanya terdengar helaan nafas berat dari Yunho.

.

.

* * *

.

Samar terdengar jerit klakson, berbaur dengan sirine di luar sana...

menunjukkan jalanan malam itu benar-benar minus dari kata sepi.

Namun terlihat kontras dengan suasana gedung megah, bertingkat di tengah kota itu...

Terlihat seorang pemuda terpejam damai, di salah satu ruangnya...

Tak satupun mengusik...

Ia benar-benar terbaring nyaman dengan pelembab ruangan rumah sakit. kondisinya jauh berbeda dari beberapa bulan sebelumnya.

Tak lagi terlihat beberapa selang yang menusuk sebagian tubuhnya.

Hingga perlahan kedua obsidian itu benar-benar terbuka, sempat mengejutkan seorang Dokter yang kala itu memantau kondisi tubuhnya

 _"Oh!"_ Dokter itu membulatkan mata lalu merunduk demi memastikan apa yang dilihatnya

Tapi setelahnya Dokter itu tersenyum, sadari... Pemuda itu benar-benar terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. _"Thanks.. God"_

.

.

.

 **Esoknya**

Seorang suster terlihat menyibak tirai... lalu berjalan mendekatinya

 _"Is it hurt somewhere?"_ Ujar suster itu, sembari memastikan tekanan darah pria muda itu.

Sementara Minho, yang memang sejak semalam terjaga tetap mendampingi Putranya. tanpa berucap apapun selain wajah tersenyum cerah.

Pemuda itu—Chanyeool- Hanya menatapnya sekilas, lalu menyentuh kepalanya.

Membuat suster itu tersenyum seraya membuat catatan dalam rekap mediknya "Dr. Smith will see you now"

.

.

Ruangan itu kembali hening, hanya menyisakan seorang Ayah... yang kini beralih menatap lekat Putra tunggalnya.

Masih tak ada suara yang tersambut. Minho tampaknya tak cukup mampu mengucapkan sepatah katapun, selain meraih tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku hampir kehilanganmu.." Bisiknya lirih,

Chanyeol sempat tertegun. Namun kepala yang masih berdenyut pening, membuatnya hanya bisa menatap Minho dalam diam.

"Aku hampir kehilangan pemuda brandal sepertimu... " Kekeh Minho lagi, sambil tertunduk.. menyembunyikan raut pedih yang mungkin tergurat dari wajah tegasnya

Hingga sepersekian detik berikutnya, Chanyeol kembali mengerjap begitu Minho beranjak... lalu memeluk tubuhnya yang masih terbaring itu.

Chanyeol mungkin hanya diam, bahkan hingga Ia merasa bahunya kebas karna mungkin Minho yang menangis... Ia tetap diam.

Meski sebenarnya, sedari tadi Ia hanya memanggil satu nama dalam batinnya

'Baek—hyun'

.

.

.

.

Sepertinya memang nyaris lima pagi terlampaui,

Tubuhnya yang dirasa lemah, kini ... Mulai bisa Ia gerakkan untuk sekedar bersandar di kepala ranjang.

Bahkan, Ia mulai bisa merangkai kata... untuk menyampaikan isi hatinya.

Tapi pagi ini... Ia hanya seorang diri, tak berteman dengan siapapun selain desis pelembap ruangan dan kicau burung yang sepertinya bertengger di teralis jendela

Terlalu hening..

Terlalu senyap...

Bahkan rasanya Ia tak pernah rasakan, harinya sesunyi ini... sejenak menatap langit di luar, Chanyeol tau benar... bias mentari yang terajut cerah di atas sana, mungkin memang nuansa langit Los Angles

Hingga tiba-tiba saja Ia mengulas senyum begitu bayang dan tawa bocah itu memenuhi benaknya.

tapi sejak kapan Ia di sini?

Mungkinkah terlalu lama?

Chanyeol beralih memandang ke sekitar, sadari beberapa peralatan medis masih menunjang tubuhnya.

Hanya satu yang diingatnya dari malam itu, dirinya yang limbung begitu pisau menikam tubuhnya.

.

Lalu mendadak pintu terbuka...

dan dua orang suster melangkah masuk, seperti biasa... keduanya pasti memantau kondisinya.

 _"Hello... Mr Chanyeol. How are you feeling today?"_ Sapa salah seorang darinya

Dan Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis.

.

.

.

" _Did I have surgery?"_ Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba, begitu seorang suster menata santap pagi untuknya di meja nakas

Suster itu lekas memutar tubuh dan mengangguk pelan . _"Yes, you had a liver transplant_ "

 _"Did it go okay?"_ Chanyeol kembali bertanya, Ia masih mengingatnya... tubuhnya yang kala itu penuh dengan rembasan darah. Bahkan sepertinya terlalu mustahil untuknya selamat di malam itu.

 _"Yes, Dr. Smith said.. it went very well and he does not anticipate any complications. They have you on a whole slew medications to help with the recovery"_ Jelas suster itu

 _"How long I have been here?"_

 _"Eighth month. I'm sure.. Your Dad will explain everything to_ you" Suster itu tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya memohon diri meninggalkan ruangannya

Chanyeol terbelalak lebar. 8 bulan?

Selama itukah ia terbaring di tempat ini? lalu selama itu pula Ia meninggalkan Baekhyun.

.

.

"Baekhyun..." Panggilnya lirih, Ia sepenuhnya mengenal bocah itu. Bagaimana Baekhyun merasa sedih dan bagaimana bocah itu tergelak tawa, Ia mengenalnya lebih dari siapapun.

Selepas, malam yang terjadi kala itu. Hingga membuatnya bertahan di tempat seperti ini, tentu... Baekhyun akan menyudutkan dirinya sendiri karena mungkin merasa bersalah, terlebih Ia pergi.. tanpa menyampaikan pesan apapun untuk anak itu.

"Baekhyun..." panggilnya lagi, seakan hilang arah... Ia mulai beranjak dari ranjangnya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Lalu tiba-tiba saja, Minho datang... dan melangkah cepat demi menahannya.

Chanyeol masih menatap panik, Ia mencengkeram kuat lengan Ayahnya... seiring dengan bagaimana kedua obsidian itu ingin menuntut jawab.

"Aku di sini—

Tak sempat terusaikan, Ia mendadak terdiam begitu Minho kembali memaksa menahan tubuhnya agar kembali terbaring di ranjang.

"Rumah sakit ini yang terbaik, Ayah benar-benar bersyukur... mereka menangani operasi itu dengan sangat baik, tak hanya dirimu... bahkan Dia—

Masih dengan kepala yang berdenyut pening itu, Ia mencoba bangkit. "Ayah sampaikan pada Baekhyun?"

Minho mengernyit melihat raut tak tenang itu.

"Ayah katakan padanya jika aku di sini bukan?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, berharap Ayahnya mengatakan kata ya untuknya.

tapi, hanya wajah tertunduk itu yang dilihatnya. membuatnya lekas beranjak bangkit dari ranjanganya "Kita pulang... aku tak ingin di sini"

"Kau masih dalam perawatan Dokter"

"Aku sudah melalui masa kritisku bukan? lalu untuk apa berlama-lama di tempat ini?"

Minho mengepalkan tangan kuat, sejujurnya ia tau benar isi hati putranya kali ini. Ingin kembali ke korea... tentu untuk bertemu dengan anak itu.

"Lupakan anak itu.."

 **DEG**

Chanyeol terbelalak lebar, sempat menduga... dirinya mungkin hanya salah mendengar.

"Aku tak ingin kau berhubungan dengan anak itu lagi. Lupakan Baekhyun" Lugas Minho, tak peduli seberapa geram kedua mata itu menatap dirinya.

Chanyeol terkekeh. Menahan geram.. yang mungkin berbaur bersama peningnya. Apa salah Baekhyun sebenarnya, hingga Ayahnya mendadak mengejutkan paginya, yang bahkan Ia belum sempat menyentuh sarapannya

"Ini lelucon Ayah?" Sambil mengepalkan tangan kuat, ia mencoba menatap Minho.

Pria itu menghela nafas berat. "aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya Chanyeol. Ayah mohon... jangan menjalin hubungan dengan anak itu lagi"

"Ayah tau aku menyukainya,dan Ayah memintaku untuk mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya?" Intonasi bicara itu sedikit meninggi, rasakan emosinya yang mendadak tersulut begitu Minho menekankan maksudnya.

"Aku tau kau menyukai anak itu, tapi—

"Aku mencintai anak itu. Aku membutuhkannya bahkan di saat aku merasa selemah ini, aku benar-benar ingin melihatnya! Tapi mengapa kau semudah itu memintaku mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya? Karena kondisiku selama ini yang memaksamu bicara demikian? hanya karena itu kau—

"BENAR!" Minho tiba-tiba bangkit dan menatap lekat Chanyeol.

"Pikirkan bagaimana perasaanku saat diriku nyaris kehilangan Putraku! Pikirkan betapa takutnya diriku saat itu! Kau terluka karena anak itu! bagaimana bisa aku membuka hatiku begitu saja?" Minho terduduk lemas.

"Dan kumohon... pikirkan Ibumu, Dia berkorban banyak untuk menyelamatkanmu"

Chanyeol yang semula menatap geram, kini perlahan tatapan itu berangsur redup. " Apa maksud Ayah?"

"Taemin... Dia Ibu kandungmu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

jaejong menarik nafas dalam. "Cobalah untuk menghubunginya lagi, barangkali Minho sudah berubah pikiran" Ujar Jaejong, seraya meletakkan secangkir teh hangat di meja.

Yunho terlihat menimang ucapan itu, sebelum akhirnya setuju dan mengambil ponsel hitam miliknya.

..

Seperti biasa... hanya sekretaris pribadi Minho yang menjawabnya, keduanya tak berharap lebih kali ini... karena seperti sebelumnya, Minho yang tak bisa menerima panggilan darinya. Tapi—

 ** _("Yunho-ssi?")_**

Keduanya lekas terbelalak lebar, begitu mendengar Minho yang bicara dalam sambungan telefon itu.

Lama, kedua pria itu terlihat saling bercengkerama...

Hingga pembicaraan itu berujung pada satu kesimpulan.

.

.

 ** _("Chanyeol... dan Baekhyun, sebaiknya tak bertemu lagi")_**

"A—apa maksud Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tak bisa bertemu lagi? kami mohon... jangan lakukan ini, Putraku cukup menderita menunggunya. Jika semua ini karena kejadian di malam itu—

 **TAP ...TAP.. TAP**

Yunho dikejutkan dengan derap langkah di ujung pintu, dan begitu menoleh... itu benar-benar Baekhyun yang berlari. Sejak kapan anak itu di sana? mungkinkah Baekhyun mendengar pembicarannya.

"BAEKHYUN!" Teriak Jaejong,

Yunho mengabaikan sambungan telfon itu, demi mengejar Putra kecilnya sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar memaksa berlari di tengah hujan selebat ini.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun... dengarkan Eomma sayang"

Bekhyun mengelak, meski Ibunya berulang kali memeluknya dari belakang Ia tetap meronta ingin melepaskan diri. Tak peduli dirinya dan jaejong benar-benar kebas karena air hujan

"Chan—yeol!" Bocah itu memanggil, terdengar serak... begitu tersedak nafasnya sendiri. "Biarkan Baek—hyun bertemu Chanyeol!"

Yunho yang kala itu berhasil mengejar keduanya, hanya diam tertegun... melihat putranya meronta dalam dekapan Jaejong.

tak perlu dilugaskanpun, Ia tau... Baekhyun mendengar pembicaraan itu. Yunho mendekat, lalu memaksa mengangkat tubuh bocah itu, tak peduli baekhyun berulangkali menjerit bahkan memukul dirinya.

"Kau tak bisa menemuinya..." Bisik Yunho masih terus melangkah, membawa Baekhyun kembali ke dalam

"Dia tak di sini Nak..." Ujarnya lagi, lebih ingin melugaskan... dirinya tak berada di bawah langit yang sama dengan Chanyeol.

.

.

..

* * *

Berapa hari berselang? Chanyeol rasa ini sudah lebih dari dua minggu sejak ia terbangun dari komanya

Dirinya terlihat gontai..

namun Ia tetap membawa langkah kaki itu, mengikuti seorang perawat di depannya. Meski berulang kali suster di sisinya meminta dirinya untuk berhenti dan beralih menggunakan kursi roda, Chanyeol mengelak dan tetap memaksa menggunakan jerihnya sendiri.

Hingga dirinya benar-benar tiba tepat di sebuah ruangan vvip,

Untuk pertama kalinya, Ia memijakkan kaki di tempat itu

Terlihat... dari pembatas kaca pintu ruang itu... Ayahnya terduduk di dalam, menggenggam jemari seseorang.

Ia tau... siapa yang terbaring di dalamnya.

Lalu mendadak semua sikap dan cacian itu berputar dalam benaknya.

Hingga membuat tubuhnya lunglai dan merosot tepat di depan pintu

 _"Are you okay?"_ Terdengar beberapa suster berseru cemas melihatnya

Bukan karna luka operasi itu yang membuatnya bersimpuh...

Bukan pula pada gertakkan sang Ayah, yang sempat di dengarnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Melainkan.. pada dirinya yang melihat cermin sikapnya, terus berputar tanpa henti... kala melihat Taemin terbaring di dalam sana.

Semua caci, umpatan dan perilaku kasar itu... seakan tak jemu membuatnya tersudut pada penyesalannya sendiri. Bahkan Ia merasa.. tak cukup pantas berdiri di sini.

"Chanyeol?" Minho tiba-tiba membuka pintu, Pria itu beralih membimbing Chanyeol untuk lekas bangkit berdiri. Semula ia hanya berpikir Putranya mungkin merasa kesakitan, tapi melihat raut redup itu... membuatnya yakin, Chanyeol mengikuti kata hatinya untuk berjalan ke ruangan ini.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"

"..."

"Masuklah..."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Chanyeol tak berharap menghitung berapa hari Ia bertahan di tempat hampa ini, sementara ia menahan rindu untuk sosok mungil jauh di sana.,

Jangankan bertemu, sekedar mendengar suaranyapun... Ia tak bisa menghubunginya. Ayahnya benar-benar tak bermain dengan ucapannya kali ini.

"Kau menangis di sana?" Gumam Chanyeol seraya memejamkan mata, membiarkan desir angin pagi itu membelai sebagian wajah tegas miliknya.

"Aku... merindukanmu Baek"

Hingga sepersekian detik terlewat, Ia beralih membawa langkahnya menuju sebuah ruangan, seakan menjadi kebiasaan untuknya... ia mulai menyukai tempat itu, dan berbicara di dalamnya.

.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum, membuka pintu ruang VVIP itu lalu mendudukkan diri setenang mungkin di sisi sosok yang masih terpejam,

dan berharap Dia lekas terbangun

"Menemuimu lagi..." Gumam Chanyeol sambil memandangi wajah di balik alat bantu pernafasan itu.

"Kurasa aku menyukainya..." Lanjutnya, sambil meremas jemari panjangnya sendiri.

.

.

"Jika saja aku bisa bertemu dengannya..."

"Aku merindukan bocah cengeng itu..." Kekehnya, sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di ranjang, tepat di sisi tangan Taemin.

"Dia itu suka sekali menangis" Ujarnya lagi, merasa bicara seperti ini di hadapan taemin... benar-benar membuatnya nyaman.

Tanpa tau...

Taemin yang terpejam dan tak diketahui kapan Ia terbangun, sebenarnya mendengar...

Ia benar-benar mendengar setiap hal di sekelilingnya, dan tentu saja... setiap ucapan manis Putranya tentang bocah itu, Ia mendengarnya dengan baik.

.

.

.

"Ah Ye... Baik Presdir"

Chanyeol mengernyit, begitu mendengar suara yang dikenalnya bicara di luar ruangan. Ia beralih mendekat...

Dan benar saja, Sekretaris Lee benar-benar di sana.

.

.

"Paman..." Panggil Chanyeol kemudian,

Membuat Pria itu berjengit. Tak biasanya Chanyeol memanggilnya demikian. Ah! tidakkah anak itu selalu memangginya Pak Tua?

"T-Tuan Muda, anda di sini... bagaimana dengan kondisi tubuh—

"Kau melihatnya, aku sangat sehat" Sergah Chanyeol sambil mengangkat ujung kemejanya, memperlihatkan bekas operasi miliknya pada Sekretaris Lee. hingga membuat Pria itu menunduk sungkan.

"Ah... Syukurlah, Tuan Muda—

"Ponselmu"

Pemuda itu kembali memotong ucapannya

Sekretaris Lee mengerjap tak mengerti. "P-Ponsel?"

"Aku ingin meminjamnya, berikan ponselmu" Ucap Chanyeol seraya menggerakkan tangannya, memberi isyarat

"Ah... Maaf Tuan Muda. Presdir tak mengizinkan saya untuk—

 **SRATTT**

Tampaknya, kondisi tubuhnya tak menghilangkan tabiat buruknya, Pemuda itu dengan sengaja menyambar cepat Ponsel Sekretaris Lee. Lalu membawanya ke dalam ruangan Taemin.

"Tuan Mudaa... buka pintunya!"

Tak peduli seberapa kekeuh Pria Tua itu, memaksa membuka pintunya...

Setidaknya tubuhnya jauh lebih kuat, menahan pintu itu agar tak terbuka.

.

.

.

Sepesekian detik Ia mencoba mengingat beberapa digit nomor,

Lalu senyumnya mulai terkembang... begitu nada tunggu itu benar-benar tersambung.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Sementara itu**

"Hks!"

Bocah itu meremas kuat-kuat ujung cardigan ibunya, begitu Dokter memaksa menahan sebelah tangannya... menusuknya dengan jarum, demi memasang selang infus itu.

"Sa—kit!" Rengek Baekhyun, berharap... Ibunya beralih memihak padanya dan berhenti memanggil Dokter bahkan membiarkannya masuk ke dalam kamarnya seperti ini.

"Terpaksa aku melakukan ini, karena nafsu makanmu terus menurun Baekhyun~ah" Ujar sang Dokter

"AH! SA—KIT!" Jerit Baekhyun kembali meronta, begitu Pria itu kembali menusuk tangannya di tempat yang berbeda.

Dokter itu menghela nafas berat. "kau benar-benar kurus nak..." gumamnya, kembali berusaha mencari-cari pembuluh Baekhyun

Sementara Jaejong hanya berbisik lirih demi menenangkannya, tak bisa berbuat apapun selain memaksanya seperti ini. Semua demi kebaikan Baekhyun tentunya.

"Hks! Hentikan! Sa—kit!"

.

.

 **DRRRTTTTT... DRRRTTTTTT**

Hingga tak satupun menyadari, ponsel Baekhyun bergetar keras di atas meja belajar itu.

Berulang kali benda itu bergetar... masih setia menunggu pemiliknya lekas mengangkat.

tapi rupanya, Baekhyun yang kesakitan itu... tak sempat mendengarnya.

 **DRRRRTTTT... DRRRRTT**

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hhh... mengapa kau tak mengangkatnya?" Chanyeol menghela nafas berat, sambil memandangi layar ponsel itu... tak rela

Lalu mendadak tubuhnya terdorong ke depan, begitu Sekretaris Lee berhasil membuka pintunya.

"Tuan Muda... kembalikan ponsel—

"Benda ini tak berguna" Chanyeol sempat menghapus riwayat panggilannya, lalu melempar asal ponsel itu, hingga Sekretaris Lee terlihat payah menangkapnya.

.

"T-Tuan muda... anda ingin pergi ke mana, saya mohon kembalilah ke dalam ruangan anda..."

"..."

"Tuan Muda"

"..."

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sebelumnya tak satupun menduga, Hari yang cerah itu akan datang padanya...

Beberapa minggu, lepas.. Putranya terbangun... sosok yang lain, yang sama ia nantikan pada akhirnya turut membuka kedua matanya.

"Min—Ho.."

Pria itu lekas meraih jemari lentiknya, lalu menggenggamnya seerat mungkin.

.

.

.

"Tuan Muda, Tunggu Tuan Muda..."

"Tck! Kau hanya bekerja untuk Ayahku bukan?!" Chanyeol terlihat berjalan menghentak, tak peduli Sekretaris Lee dan beberapa suster itu mengejar langkahnya kalut... karena mencemaskannya.

 **CKLEKK**

Pemuda itu masih bersikap acuh, Bahkan membuka Pintu ruangan Taemin sesuka hatinya... karena memang ia terbiasa melakukannya.

"Pergilah, aku tak membutuhkan—

Chanyeol mendadak terdiam, bahkan kedua obsidian itu nyata tak berkedip...

Terpaku, pada sosok yang kini benar-benar membuka mata dan tersenyum lembut padanya.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol~ah" Lirih sosok itu, masih terdengar jelas olehnya.

"Bisakah.. a—ku, memelukmu nak?"

Chanyeol memang tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun, namun kedua kaki itu benar-benar melangkah... bahkan berlari mendekat, dan terakhir ia sadari...

dirinya benar-benar berada dalam pelukan Taemin

.

.

.

.

.

"Min—Ho... ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu" Lirih Taemin.

Pria itu tersenyum. "Tentu saja... katakanlah"

"Chanyeol dan Baek—Hyun..."

.

.

.

* * *

Tak terasa... waktu akan bergulir secepat ini. Hingga detik yang sebenarnya ditakuti oleh para siswa itu benar-benar datang.

Ujian... benar-benar di depan mata

"Kau yakin tubuhmu baik-baik saja? seharusnya kau mengambil istirahat di rumah" Ujar Kyungsoo, seraya membantu Baekhyun berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya.

Bocah itu hanya tersenyum tipis. sesekali memandang geitr pada bekas luka jarum infus di tangannya. "Aku tak ingin tertinggal" Lirihnya

"Orang tuamu bisa saja mengatur Home Schooling untukmu, kau tak perlu bersusah payah datang ke sekolah menyebalkan ini" gerutu Kyungsoo lagi, merasa cemas dengan baekhyun yang tetap memaksa mengikuti ujian hari ini.

sementara bocah manis itu hanya tersenyum, menyimpan rapat alasan dirinya melangkah ke sekolah . Baginya, tak masalah memaksa pergi dengan tubuh sepayah ini... Ia hanya ingin menyimpan sebagian kenangan yang sempat Ia miliki bersama Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya, aku meninggalkan buku itu di ruang kelas... aku akan kembali untuk mengambilnya" Ujar Baekhyun, sembari mencari cari benda di dalam ranselnya.

Membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo lekas menghentikan langkahnya.

Kyungsoo berdehem. "Baiklah ... aku menemanimu—

"Tidak, tunggulah di sini"

.

.

.

"Kurasa aku memang meninggalkannya di sana" Gumam Baekhyun, masih menerka di mana terakhir Ia meletakkan buku catatanya, melewati koridor sekolah... namun tanpa sengaja ia mendengar percakapan beberapa siswa.

,

,

"Hahahah! ini benar-benar menyenangkan... tempat ini, sekarang menjadi milik kita" Gelak seorang siswa, sambil menyesap puntung rokok di tangannya.

"Tentu saja, sejak Chanyeol mati... kita yang berkuasa di sini, Haha—

 **BUAGHHH**

Sebuah batu terlempar, tepat mengenai jidatnya

"ARGHTT!" Pemuda itu tersungkut dan mengerang, lalu berdecih geram begitu menyadari jidatnya berdarah.

Ia beralih bangkit, namun detik itu pula tawanya pecah. Melihat bocah yang sama... kembali bernyali menantangnya.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar tertarik padaku huh?" Kekeh namja tinggi itu, seraya bangkit lalu berjalan mendekati baekhyun yang masih terengah geram dengan batu di tangannya.

"Tarik kembali ucapanmu.." Lirih Baekhyun, memandang muak pemuda itu meski nyatanya ia benar-benar menahan tangis.

Namja itu kembali tertawa keras. "Wae? kau ingin menangis? Park Chanyeol... kekasihmu? hahahahah! Menangislah... karena Chanyeol memang telah mati"

Baekhyun mendadak lepas kendali, kembali melempar batu itu hingga mengenai pelipis Namja bernama Joon, tak pelak darah segar kembali merembas dari lukanya.

"ARGH! Brengsek... beraninya kau meninggalkan cacat di wajahku hah?!" Joon mencengkeram kerah Baekhyun.

"Ta—rik kembali ucapanmu! Chan—yeol baik-baik saja" Isak Baekhyun, meski nyatanya tubuhnya di hempas ke dinding.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Percuma kau memanggilnya! Bedebah itu sudah MATI!"

"TIDAK!"

"Tch!" Namja itu berdecih, sembari menyeka darah yang mengalir di wajahnya... ia mulai mencekik baekhyun, hingga membuat namja kecil itu nyaris tak berpijak.

"Arg! Kkkh—"

"Apa hm? ingin memanggil bantuan? hahahhah! siapa yang akan membantumu... Dua temanmu mendapat skors karna memukulku waktu itu, apa kau lupa huh?" Kekeh Joon, masih mencekik Baekhyun.

"Tsk! membosankan... kau mungkin tak bisa melawan dan hanya mati begitu saja jika Aku mencekikmu seperti ini" Joon beralih menyeret Baekhyun, tak peduli bocah itu masih terbatuk payah karenanya.

"Panggil yang lain, dan ikuti aku" Titah Joon pada beberapa temannya yang lain

"LEPASKAN AKU!"

.

.

.

.

Di tengah hujan lebat itu, Baekhyun kembali meronta... tapi rasanya semua tetap percuma untuknya. Namja jauh lebih besar darinya itu tetap menyeretnya, terlalu kasar...

dan berheti begitu keduanya melangkah di tengah lapangan sekolah.

Tak pelak, beberapa siswa lainnya yang melihat... tampak berkerumuin di koridor hanya untuk melihatnya.

Naas untuknya... Jam sekolah telah berakhir, hingga para guru sepetinya tak melihat apa yang kini terjadi pada dirinya.

Sementara... Kyungsoo dan Luhan, terlihat panik mencari bantuan. Mereka tak bisa berbuat apapun, semua namja itu jauh lebih besar darinya.

Lebih lagi tak ada Sehun dan Kai di sini. Mereka masih mendapat Skors karena insiden pemukulan kala itu.

.

.

 **BRUGH**

"Akh!" Baekhyun yang sedari tadi meronta, pada akhirnya jatuh terjerembab.. begitu Joon melepas cengkeramannya

"Ini akibat yang akan kau dapat, akan kutunjukkan pula... Aku yang berkuasa di sini" Desis Joon pada bocah yang kini menggigil kedinginan

"KAU!" Tiba-tiba saja Joon berteriak keras sambil menunjuk Baekhyun.

"HANYA KARENA INGIN MEMBERSIHKAN NAMA BAIKMU... KAU MEMUKULKU DENGAN BATU SEPERTI INI?!" teriaknya lagi sambil menunjuk pelipisnya

Baekhyun terbelalak lebar. Apa maksud namja itu? mengapa Ia mendadak bersikap seperti ini... tapi semua tatapan itu terlanjur menyudutkan dirinya.

Membawanya kembali mengingat malam, di mana semua kesalahan itu datang dariinya...

"CHANYEOL CELAKA KARENA DIRIMU BUKAN? AKU MENGATAKAN HAL ITU DAN KAU MEMUKULKU DENGAN BATU HAH?!"

"KAU BUKAN KORBAN DI SINI! TAPI KAU PEMBUAT CELAKA ITU! BAHKAN TEMANMU MENDAPAT HUKUMAN KARENAMU! DAN KAU INGIN MENCELAKAIKU JUGA?!"

Baekhyun menggeleng kasar, bahkan terlihat gemetar. "T-Tidak! Hentikan!"

Joon menyeringai puas. "Lihat... semua orang itu akan memandang picik padamu, ini yang akan kau dapatkan karena melawanku" Desis Namja itu, semakin tergelak dalam permainannya.

"PARK CAHNYEOL MATI, ITU KARENA KAU—

Joon tiba-tiba saja membisu.

.

.

"Hentikan!" Baekhyun masih meracau, terisak payah karena tubuhnya yang menggigil kedinginan. "Ku mohon henti—kann! jangan katakan apapun lagi" Pintanya terdengar serak

"Sshh.."

Seseorang merengkuhnya, bersamaan dengannya... hujan berhenti menghujam tubuh ringkihnya.

Siapa yang datang? Baekhyun bahkan tak memiliki nyali untuk membuka mata. Tak cukupkah dengan dirinya yang merasa kehilangan, tapi namja itu... terus menerus menyudutkannya seperti ini.

"Chan—yeol baik-baik saja, ku mohon—

"Aku di sini"

Satu bisikan yang terdengar, membuat jantungnya serasa berhenti.

Baekhyun tak berharap dirinya hanya bermimpi mendengarnya, lalu Ia membuka mata...

Sepasang manik obsidian yang selalu Ia rindukan itu, benar-benar nyata menatap padanya.

"U—Uhh" Nafas itu benar-benar terasa sesak

Ia tak mampu mengucap sepatah katapun selain merangkul leher pemuda itu lalu menangis keras.

.

.

.

 ** _"Itu benar-benar Chanyeol?"_**

 ** _"y-ya... itu benar-benar Chanyeol"_**

 ** _"lalu siapa pecundang yang mengatakan Dia sudah mati huh?"_**

Terdengar... banyak dari siswa itu mulai menggumam riuh.

Membuat Joon mendadak gemetar, lalu memilih berlari secepat yang Ia bisa meninggalkan tempat itu, sebelum chanyeol beralih melihatnya.

.

.

"Chanyeol.." Lirihnya, terisak

"Hn.."

"Chan—yeol.."

Pemuda itu terkekeh "Kau akan memanggilku terus menerus seperti itu hn?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab, kembali membenamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Pemuda itu... dan membiarkan Chanyeol menggendongnya bridal di tengah hujan lebat, tak peduli semua pasang mata itu... hanya tertuju padanya

.

.

.

"Maaf... Jika kau menungguku"

.

.

.

Mercy itu melaju sedang, membelah jalanan berair di tengah Seoul. Tampak sesekali Sekretaris Lee mencoba memandang dua sosok belia di belakang dari kaca mobilnya, namun mendadak Chanyeol menatapnya tajam, membuatnya kembali fokus pada kemudinya.

"Berhentilah menangis..." Bisik Chanyeol, berusaha mengangkat Baekhyun yang masih memeluk erat perutnya, bahkan tubuh anak itupun benar-benar kebas.

"..."

"Baek..."

"..." Anak itu tak menjawab, tetap terisak dalam diam... membenamkan sebagian wajah sembabnya di dada bidang itu.

"Setidaknya keringkan tubuhmu, atau kau akan jatuh sakit" Bujuknya lagi.

"..." tapi jangankan menjawab, Baekhyun yang keras kepala itu. Masih saja bertahan dalam posisinya.

ia berdecak pelan, sejenak memandang jalanan di sekitar. lalu—

"Berhenti di kafe itu... dan pesankan coklat hangat untukku" Ujarnya kemudian

"Baik Tuan Muda.."

.

.

.

.

"Ugh...nn" Baekhyun masih saja terisak lirih, meski mobil itu menepi dan hanya menyisakan dirinya dan Chanyeol, Ia tetap enggan melepaskan rangkulan tangannya di perut Chanyeol.

"Angkat wajahmu" Bujuk Chanyeol, sambil melirik Sekretaris Lee yang mulai memasuki kafe.

"..."

"Kau akan tetap seperti ini?"

"..." Hanya terdengar hela nafas yang tersedak dari bocah itu.

Chanyeol membelai kepala Baekhyun, sepertinya memang bujukan apapun tak akan membuat Baekhyun luruh. Bahkan rasanya, rangkulan tangan itu semakin menguat. Serindu itu kah anak itu padanya.

Chayeol tersenyum tipis. "Ah—" Ia mulai berpura-pura merintih

"Kau menekan perutku... sa—kit" Rintihnya lagi seraya melirik ke bawah.

Baekhyun membulatkan mata lebar, cepat-cepat Ia bangkit lalu menantap Chanyeol. "Sakit?"

Diam-diam, pemuda itu mulai mengulum senyum. Ah! lama Ia tak melihat wajah menggemaskan itu mengerjap sepolos ini padanya.

Sesaat membelai pipi Baekhyun, sebelum akhirnya mengangkat ujung kemejanya... menunjukkan bekas operasi yang belum sepenuhnya mengering.

"Nnn hks!— Haaaaaa"

tapi Baekhyun kembali menangis, bahkan lebih kacau dari sebelumnya. Ah sial! bukan ini yang ingin dilihatnya dari Baekhyun.

"Yya... mengapa menangis?" Chanyeol menarik tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Chan—yeol.. mianhae" Samar terdengar isakkan bocah itu teredam di dadanya. "Miaan...Nnhh"

"Berhentilah menangis" Bisik Chanyeol, seraya mengangkat wajah baekhyun agar menatap padanya. "kau benar-benar cengeng huh"

Bocah itu tetap terisak hebat, meski nyatanya kedua matanya terpejam.

Ia berdecak, sebelum akhirnya—

"Hks—mmfthh"

Baekhyun mendadak membulatkan mata lebar, begitu sebuah lumatan... memainkan belahan bibirnya.

"Kau merindukanku?" Bisiknya di sela-sela lumatan itu.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata, hingga sebagian air mata itu kembali jatuh mengalir. Lalu mengangguk cepat. Tak tau... harus bagaimana Ia mengatakannya pada pemuda itu. jika Ia setengah mati merindukannya.

Chanyeol beralih menangkup wajah Baekhyun, menyentuh rahang dan tengkuknya selembut mungkin sementara bibirnya kembali membawa bocah itu ke dalam ciuman yang intens

"Mmnh..."

"Buka bibirmu.."

Baekhyun terlihat patuh, membuka sedikit bibir mungilnya... lalu lidah hangat itu benar-benar menyeruak ke dalam. Mendominasi pagutan yang sebenarnya teredam oleh rintik hujan di luar.

"Ahn—Hnghh"

.

.

.

* * *

"Yunnie... bukankah ini sudah waktunya untuk menjemput Baekhyun?" Ujar Jaejong dari arah dapur

"Ah! Kau benar Jae" Sahut Pria yang memang tengah mengambil cuti dari pekerjaannya. Ia beralih cepat menuju kamar, mencari kunci mobil dan sekedar mengganti pakaiannya.

Namun ... tiba-tiba saja, seseorang menekan bel rumahnya.

"Biar aku yang membukanya.." Seru Jaejong.

.

.

.

Pintu itu benar-benar terbuka,

Lalu seorang pemuda tinggi muncul dari baliknya... tersenyum, bahkan terlihat menawan dengan surai yang tampaknya mulai memanjang.

Jaejong nyaris memekik tak percaya."Chan—yeol?" Ia berjinjit untuk menangkup wajah pemuda itu.

Kekehan dan senyumnya benar-benar nyata ia lihat di sini. "CHANYEOLLIE?"

"Lama tak berjumpa Bibi Ja—

"YUNHOOO!" Tiba-tiba saja Jaejong menjerit memekakkan. "YUNHO CEPAT TURUN! CHANYEOL DI SINI!"

Lalu setelahnya Jaejong kembali memandang Chanyeol antusias. "Kami benar-benar merindukanmu" Lirihnya, sedikit melirik Baekhyun yang menggelayut di belakang punggung Chanyeol. Anak itu memang tak tidur... Ia sepertinya tengah menata hatinya, yang sebelumnya mungkin remuk.

"Baekhyun selalu mencarimu" Lanjutnya lagi sedikit sesak, bahkan terlihat wanita itu menyeka sudut matanya.

"CHANYEOL?"

Lalu Ia kembali dikejutkan dengan pekikkan seorang pria di lantai atas. Chanyeol menengadah... dan di sanalah Ia melihat Yunho menatapnya lekat dengan senyum lebarnya.

"HAHAHAHAHA! APPA BENAR-BENAR MERINDUKANMU CHANYEOL~AH"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Masih saja kedua lengan mungil itu melingkar erat di perutnya, sedikit ke atas... Karena Baekhyun tau, ia tak ingin menekan luka di perut Chanyeol.

"Tsk... apa ini hn?" Chanyeol memaksa menyentuh dagu Baekhyun membuat bocah itu menatap ke atas. "Membawaku ke kamar, dan memelukku seperti ini. Apa yang kau rencanakan hn?" Chanyeol mengikis jarak, menyatukan kening keduanya, hingga baekhyun bisa rasakan nafas hangat itu

Baekhyun hanya menatapnya sayu, meskipun pemuda itu berulang kali menggodanya... Ia tak peduli. Selama dirinya bisa kembali menyentuh bahkan merengkuh hangat tubuh Chanyeol untuk dirinya sendiri.

"..." Baekhyun menunduk, beralih berjinjit dan merangkul leher Chanyeol. Seerat mungkin... hingga Chanyeol limbung, dan jatuh terhempas ke atas ranjang.

"Baek?"

"..."

Kembali tak terdengar sahutan apapun, selain wajah yang terbenam di ceruk lehernya. Hingga ... kebas yang mengalir di lehernya, membuatnya tau... Baekhyun kembali memangis.

"Berhentilah menangis... atau aku menerkammu" Kekeh Chanyeol, sambil mengusap punggung sempit di atas tubuhnya itu.

"..."

"Tck! Baiklah... jika ini maumu"

Chanyeol beralih cepat, memutar tubuh keduanya... hingga membuat Baekhyun telentang di bawahnya. Tatapannya berangsur redup, melihat wajah bocah itu penuh dengan air mata.

Ia kembali mengikis jarak, sedikit menjilat air mata di sudut mata Baekhyun. Sebelum akhirnya memberinya kecupan di bibir tipis itu.

"Kau... " Ia menjeda ucapannya, untuk memandangi wajah pias itu. "Je—lek sekali" Lirihnya kemudian.

Baekhyun mendelik, seharusnya ia menjerit jengkel seperti sebelumnya.. melihat Chanyeol kembali membuat lelucon tentangnya..

Tapi rasanya...

Kali ini, hatinya terlalu berat...

Apapun yang Chanyeol lakukan... tak masalah untuknya.

.

.

.

"Hhh... seharusnya saat ini aku tak bisa melakukannya" Chanyeol mulai melepas satu persatu kemejanya.

"Tapi kau benar-benar sengaja menggodaku hn" Lanjutnya lagi, sebelum akhirnya menyergap perpotongan leher Baekhyun.

"A—Ahnnn"

.

.

.

.

"Jangan menangis.." Bisik Chanyeol, seraya mengecupi nipple kanan Baekhyun, sementara sebelah tangannya.. mulai menanggalkan satu per satu pakaian Baekhyun, hingga bocah itu polos di bawahnya.

Namun meskipun Ia mencumbunya seintens itu. Baekhyun tetap menutup mata dengan sebelah tangannya untuk menangis.

"Nnhh!" Bocah itu menggigil, begitu Chanyeol menggigiti dadanya... sesekali menyesapnya kuat hingga terlihat spot merah matang di sekitar nipplenya.

"Hks... Nghh!"

"Bagaimana bisa aku menyentuhmu... jika kau menangis seperti ini"Chanyeol memilih menghentikan cumbuannya, untuk menatap lekat kedua manik caramel itu.

"Kau mendengarku?" Bisiknya lagi, sambil menyeka air mata Baekhyun.

"Berhenti menangis... Okay?" Perlahan, Chanyeol kembali mendekati bibir Baekhyun... menekan dagunya kebawah, Sebelum Ia benar-benar memagut penuh bibir kecil itu.

"Anghh~.." Air mata itu kembali mengalir, berapa kalipun Chanyeol memintanya berhenti. Ia tetap saja menangis, bukan karena Ia bersedih atau bahkan merasa sakit.

tapi...

Semua mengalir begitu saja, seiring dengan betapa Ia rindu setiap hal dari Chanyeol.

"Ngh~ Mmnhh"

Ciuman itu...

"Uh... C-Channhh"

Jilatan itu...

.

.

'  
"Ackhhh! AH! Hks... I miss you"

Bahkan hingga ujung jari yang menyentuh titk terdalamnya, ia benar-benar merindukannya.

Tak peduli jika jeritannya kelak terdengar oleh kedua orang tuanya, Baekhyun hanya menginginkan Chanyeol bersamanya, merengkuhnya dan mencumbunya hingga mungkin dirinya terkapar payah malam ini

.

.

"C—Cukuph! Nghh! Ahhh" Baekhyun mencoba meremas tangan Chanyeol, berharap pemuda itu lekas berhenti membuat rektumnya berkedut lengket.

Chanyeol menyeringai. Terlalu puas melihat raut nikmat menahan tangis itu... membujuknya untuk memberinya jilatan yang lain, hingga namja kecil itu kembali menggelinjang lemas di bawahnya.

"ANNHH!".

.

.

"K—Kiss" Lengan ramping itu kembali terangkat, meminta sosok di atas lekas merunduk dan menyambut bibirnya

"Hn...?" Chanyeol mungkin memang mendekat, namun hanya sebatas meniup pelan bibir yang terbuka karna hanyut dalam nafsu itu.

"Kiss me.. hh" Pinta Baekhyun lagi.

Ia memejamkan mata, kala Chanyeol membawa bibirnya untuk mendekat... yakin, Pemuda itu membawanya kembali dalam pagutan panas yang lain.

Tapi sepertinya ia salah menerka...

Begitu Chanyeol menarik kedua kakinya, menekuknya ke atas...

dan dalam hitungan detik, kedua mata coklatnya membulat lebar... rasakan sesuatu yang keras dan panas mencoba membelah lubang analnya.

"T—Tunggu... lukamu—

 **BLESHHH**

Tak sempat mengusaikan rengekannya, bocah itu terlanjur membusungkan dada... dan menjerit keras kala penis besar itu benar-benar melesak masuk ke dalam.

"AA—AAHHH! AHHT!" Ia meraba-raba cover bed di bawahnya, mencari pegangan... hingga genggaman pemuda itu, menjadi satu-satunya tumpuan untuknya.

"Rileks..." Bisiknya, sambil mengecupi dagu Baekhyun... lalu menyesap bibir bawahnya yang terbuka.

"Ngh! Hks.. Mnhh...mhh"

Baekhyun mulai terbuai dalam lumatannya, memberiya isyrat... untuk menarik sedikiit pinggulnya

"NGH!" Membuat Baekhyun kembali membulatkan mata, bahkan menggeleng kasar. Tak siap... jika pemuda itu kembali menghujamkan penisnya.

Keduanya terlalu lama tak melakukannya...

entah apa yang berbeda... ini benar-benar terasa sakit untuknya.

"Gigit bibirku jika itu sakit" Bisik Chanyeol di sela lumatannya, sebelum akhirnya kembali menarik penisnya.. lalu menghujamkannya tanpa jeda.

"NGHHH! AHNNN!" Baekhyun memeluk erat leher Chanyeol, meski tubuhnya di hentak... namun Chanyeol tetap mencoba membuatnya rileks dengan ciuman itu.

Walau sesekali terlihat pemuda itu mengernyit, karena Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya.

"MHMM! ..MMHAHH! AHH! MISS...AHN! I MISS YOU! Hks... ACKHH!"

.

.

.

"Ahhh! AHHHH! CHANN~ nghhh"

"L-Lukamu? AHH! Ngghh"

Chanyeol menyeringai, sempat melirik bekas luka jahit di perutnya lalu kembali mencumbu bibir kecil di bawahnya

"Tak masalah. Aku cukup kuat, untuk membuatmu menangis malam ini" Desisnya, sembari membuka lebar-lebar kaki Baekhyun

"ACKHHH!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Nnh~..." Baekhyun mulai mengerjap terbangun, entah berapa lama Ia jatuh tertidur... rasanya ini masih terlalu dini hari

Hingga Ia mendadak membulatkan mata lebar, begitu merasakan sesuatu yang salah.

"Nghh.." Ia mengerang tak nyaman, perutnya benar-benar terasa penuh... dan lagi sesuatu yang menyeruak perih di dalam rektumnya—

Bocah itu berjengit, beralih menyibak selimutnya... dan Ia disanalah kedua lengan Chanyeol memeluk erat perutnya.

tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya menggila di sini, melainkan pada penis besar yang masih bersarang di lubang analnya. Bagaimana jika Ibunya tiba-tiba merangsak masuk ke dalam kamar, dan melihat dirinya seperti ini?

"Chan—Yeol" Gumam Baekhyun terbata, sambil berusaha menjauhkan pinggulnya. Tapi—

 **GREBB**

Chanyeol kembali menarik perutnya, membuat penis itu kembali terbenam ke dalam

"Akhh!"

.

.

.

"Le—pass! Bagaimana jika Eom—

"Bukankah semalam kau berulang kali menjerit merindukanku hn?"

 **Blush**

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya tersipu, bahkan terlihat panik meremas selimutnya sendiri.

"Kau—" Hingga tiba-tiba saja, Chanyeol berbisik di telinganya "Berdebar kencang sekali hn?" Kekehnya sambil menjilat belakang telinga Baekhyun.

tak pelak, membuat wajah bocah itu memanas bahkan semakin merah merona.

"Jangan mendengarnya!" jerit Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Ahh... semakin kencang" Kekeh Chanyeol lagi, kali ini sedikit menggerakkan pinggulnya

"A—Ahhh! M-Mengapa kau bergerak?!"

"Tsk... nikmati saja, kau merindukanku bukan?" Desah Chanyeol sambil menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Baekhyun dari ceruk lehernya.

"Ahn! A—AHHHH"

.

.

.

.

"Ingin kubantu mengeluarkannya?" Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan, mengekor Baekhyun yang berjalan tertatih menuju bath up

"Tidak!" Pekik Baekhyun, sambil mendorong lengan Chanyeol.

Tapi mendadak Ia terbelalak lebar, begitu Chanyeol menarik perutnya... sedikit menekannya.. lalu—

Semua cairan kental itu, perlahan meleleh keluar dari rektumnya.

"A—Aaaa"

"Kau lihat... itu banyak sekali" Desahnya, sambil meraba butt Baekhyun... lalu membelai rektum yang masih berkedut basah. "Di dalam sepertinya masih banyak"

"You're The worst!" Baekhyun memukul-mukul lengan Chanyeol

"Hahahaha"

"You're forcefull a bully!" Jerit Baekhyun jengkel.

 **'Chupp'**

Bibirnya di kecup cepat, lalu tubuhnya mendadak terangkat dan di bawa lari menuju Bath Up.

"YOU'RE PERVERTED DEVIL!"

"AAAHHHH!"

.

.

.

.

 **Te. Be. Ce**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next Chap**

"Chanyeol.."

"Hnn" Pemuda itu tetap berkutat antusias dengan laptop miliknya

"Bisakah kau menatapku?!" Pekik Baekhyun jengkel, sembari menarik tangan Chanyeol agar berhenti bermain dengan game itu.

"katakan saja.."

Baekhyun menatap tajam, tak bisa terima dengan sikap semacam itu.

"BERHENTI MEMAINKAN GAME BODOH ITU!" Jerit Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

"Yya... mengapa semarah itu, kemarilah... aku bisa mengajarimu permainan ini" Chanyeol beralih menarik tangan Baekhyun agar terduduk di pangkuannya.

Sejenak, Baekhyun hanya menatapnya.. lalu benar-benar patuh mendudukkan diri di pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Aku—"

"Hn? Perhatikan musuh di sisi kanan"

Baekhyun kembali menekuk wajah kesal. "Hamil" Celetuknya jengkel

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Yoo! ini panjang sekali rupanya

Lanjut atau ... putus sampai di sini?

Jangan lupa review review :)

 **IG : gloomy_rosemary**

Untuk:

 **ambar istrinya suho , tkxcxmrhmh, kickykeklikler, kimi2266 , kaisooxoxo , restikadena90 , dewi hutasoit61 , veraparkhyun ,** **Aisyah1,** **park chan2, realoey614 , yehet98 , rismaaa45 , rubykaisoo, engga , AdisKMH, merryistanti , BananaOhbanana, Cynta533, kykykykykyk, buny puppy , Byunsilb , derpwhiteboy, SHINeexo , cassiewol, byankai , chanchan , shabrinaZ14 , yousee, realbyuneexo , Yana Sehunn, mutianafsulm, joy614 , sehunluhan0905, winter park chanchan, yodabacon614, chanbaeklmn , Ayuiva1 , nanamiCB , Ohselu188, ChanBaekaegya , sonysone , baek55 c, inchan88 , Tiffanyoktavia9,** **ChanBaekGAY , phikhachu, Hipperdipper94, Retyass , xoo'49 , selepy , PinkuBlue614, park chan2 , lee da rii , Byunsex , AlexandraLexa, LavenderCB , Eun810, LightPhoenix614 , Rosehyun, chanbaek1597, exobbabe , byunbaekra , Dodio347 , YeolloBaek614 , Kiran Karuma , YvkariKim, MadeDyahD , MeAsCBHS, neniFanadicky, myliveyou , baek55, hulas99 , bbhunyue , SuperSupreme61, riszkaf , syrfh0461 , Izahina98, lhyejin403 , CY PARK, park ceye , Anhwa , ByunDita , Bee , Stnoona , hyexxxsan, hananachan , fansanakayam, Loey761 , Marshamallow614 , shbrn chanbaek, astia631 , byunlovely, ParkBaeko , Riinnchan , Jung HaRa , xiluhan74** **, dan All Guest (sorry ga semua ditulis)**

Thanks untuk review sebelumnya.

Butuh semangat dan support untuk lanjut...

Love u all


	16. Chapter 16

**Main Cast: Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast : Sehun, Luhan, Kyungsoo, Kai, 2MIN, YunJae**

 **Disclaimer: Fict ini pure milik Gloomy Rosemary**

 **.**

 **Previous Chapter**

"Kau lihat... itu banyak sekali" Desahnya, sambil meraba butt Baekhyun... lalu membelai rektum yang masih berkedut basah. "Di dalam sepertinya masih banyak"

"You're The worst!" Baekhyun memukul-mukul lengan Chanyeol

"Hahahaha"

"You're forcefull a bully!" Jerit Baekhyun jengkel.

 **'Chupp'**

Bibirnya di kecup cepat, lalu tubuhnya mendadak terangkat dan di bawa lari menuju Bath Up.

"YOU'RE PERVERTED DEVIL!"

"AAAHHHH!"

.

.

* * *

 **CHANBAEK**

 **YAOI**

 **FANFICTION**

 **Gloomy Rosemary**

 **Chapter 16**

 **LOVE SICK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tck!"

Ia berdecak pelan, namun sepertinya Ia pun tak mampu menyembunyikan satu senyum dari bibir tebalnya. Bahkan semenjak Ia membuka mata, pemuda itu rasanya tak jemu memandangi sosok mungil yang kini memeluk erat lengan kekarnya.

Tak berniat membangunkannya ataupun menggeser lengan, yang Baekhyun gunakan sebagai bantal

Ia lebih memilih bertahan dengan posisinya, bahkan menusuk-nusuk pipi Baekhyun, meski nyatanya Ia mulai tak tahan dengan paras menggemaskan itu.

Bagaimana Ia menahan diri, sementara bocah yang masih tertidur itu... terlalu menggoda untuk dibiarkan begitu saja.

Tapi.. Ia pun tau diri di sini...

semalaman penuh.. anak itu dibuatnya menjerit dengan tubuh yang mungkin saat ini terkulai payah.

"Haha.." Chanyeol terkekeh. Merasa takjub dengan stamina miliknya sendiri. "Lelah hn?" Bisiknya sambil memainkan surai pirang Baekhyun.

Tak hanya di ranjang ini...

Bahkan Ia pun memangsa tubuh anak itu saat di bath up ..

Ah! Bisa Chanyeol bayangkan, itu benar-benar nikmat untuknya. Bagaimana cara Baekhyun mendesah dan menjerit memanggil namanya, atau...

Bagaimana tubuh anak itu bereaksi hebat, saat dirasukki olehnya.

Lama Ia mengamati wajah manis itu... berapa lama pun Ia memandanginya, Baekhyun sepertinya tak akan terbangun.

Hingga—

 ** _"Baekhyun... Bangun sayang"_**

Terdengar suara Jaejong dari balik pintu itu, membuatnya lekas bangkit menggeser tubuh... barang kali wanita itu kelak membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun.

Tapi sepersekian detik menunggu... pintu itu tak kunjung terbuka. Mungkin saja keberadaannya membuat wanita itu sungkan untuk menyelinap ke dalam kamar putranya.

Membuatnya menyeringai tipis, menduga... semua akan tetap mudah untuknya. Tidakkah Jaejong dan Yunho sangat menyukai dirinya? Bahkan memberinya sekat lebih untuk menyentuh Baekhyun meski keduanya tau.. Ia menjalin hubungan lebih dengan putra kecilnya.

Semua memang tercermin di pagi ini...

.

.

 ** _"Baekhyuuuuuuunnn"_** Jaejong kembali memanggil

"..."

 ** _"Sweetiiieeee"_**

Berulang kali wanita itu mencoba membangunkan putra kecilnya, tapi semua panggilan yang terdengar manis itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh apapun selain menyisakan kekehan geli darinya. Ia memang mengetahuinya semenjak mengenal orang tua Baekhyun, bagaimana mereka memanjakan Baekhyun lebih dari seorang anak gadis, tentu tak heran... anak itu memiliki tabiat kekanakan

Bahkan terlalu mudah menangis.

 ** _"Mungkinkah mereka belum bangun?"_** Gumam Jaejong. Lalu setelahnya mulai terdengar langkah kaki menjauh, sepertinya wanita itu mulai jengah dan memilih meninggalkan kamar Putranya.

Bagus untuknya... Karena Ia memang masih ingin melihat Baekhyun memeluk dirinya seerat ini

.

.

Chanyeol mulai mendekati telinga Baekhyun "Bangun..." Lalu berbisik lirih.

"..."

Tak ada respon, selain pergerakan kecil menyamankan tidurnya.

"Bangun atau kucium.." Bisiknya lagi, sambil menyeringai.

"Nnn!" Seakan tak ingin diusik, bocah itu lebih memilih meringkuk dan menyusupkan kepalanya semakin ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Tsk.."

Chanyeol lekas tertegun, begitu bibir tipis itu sedikit terbuka. Ia sempat mengelak untuk mendekat...

Tapi semakin Ia menahan diri, semakin tak sejalan pula tubuh dan pikiran itu.

"Right... kau benar-benar menantangku di sini" Kekehnya sebelum akhirnya menaikkan dagu Baekhyun ke arahnya.

Lalu—

 **Chup**

Perlahan ia mencoba melumat bibir kecil itu, menyesapnya bergantian sambil melirik Baekhyun terbangun ataukah tetap bertahan dengan lelapnya.

Tapi, mata yang masih terpejam itu... rupanya benar-benar membuatnya menyeringai lebar. Kembali melanjutkan pagutannya, tak peduli jika hisapan itu sebenarnya terlalu menuntut.

Terlihat.. bibir cherry itu mulai terlihat basah bahkan terlalu merah.

"Nghh~.."

Hingga perlahan Ia melihat, Baekhyun mulai mengernyit .. membuatnya berbuat lebih dengan menggigiti bibir Baekhyun, bahkan semakin parah dengan menghisap lidah anak itu hingga tertarik keluar.

"AAA—

Tak pelak membuat Baekhyun terlonjak, kedua mata coklat itu pun membulat lebar.

 **'Slurp..'**

Ia menjilat penuh bibir Baekhyun, sebelum akhirnya berbisik tepat di depan bibirnya.

"Kau benar-benar bangun kali ini.." ujar Chanyeol,mengusap saliva di sudut bibir Baekhyun.

"Princess.." Bisiknya lagi, sambil mencuri kecupan dari bibir manis itu.

"Siapa Princess?!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba berteriak sambil menatap Chanyeol tak terima.

"You.. are"

"NOO!" Baekhyun bangkit terduduk, tak peduli selimut yang tersingkap mulai memperlihatkan pundak dan dadanya.

"Yes.." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun, menghempas namja kecil itu di ranjang lalu memenjarakannya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!"

"Princess.." Chanyeol terkekeh, sambil membelai pipi Baekhyun. Semakin Ia menggodanya... semakin menarik pula raut Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol!"

Ah! Terlihat menggemaskan dengan hanya melihatnya berteriak dan menatap tajam seperti ini.

"Yes.. Princess?"

"Argh! Mengapa kau—

 **'Chupp'**

Pemuda itu kembali mencuri kecupan darinya, membuat Baekhyun semakin jengkel memukul-mukul kepala Chanyeol dengan bantal miliknya.

 **'Bugh' 'Bugh'**

"Ahahahahaha"

"Menyingkir dari tubuhku!" Pekik Baekhyun, masih dengan menyerang pemuda itu dengan bantalnya.

"Hn..."

"Menyingkir!"

"Aku tak mendengarmu.."

"AHH! CHANYEOL!" baekhyun mulai menjerit keras

"Aku masih ingin memelukmu lebih lama lagi.." Pemuda itu mendadak, memeluk erat tubuhnya. Sebenarnya tak tega menggodanya seperti ini, tapi bagaimana lagi...

Baekhyun terlalu menggemaskan... sangat-sangat menggemaskan.

"Ugh—Chamh" Baekhyun terlihat panik, begitu tubuhnya semakin tenggelam dalam pelukan bahu kekar itu. Tapi berkalipun Ia mencoba melepaskan diri, Chanyeol sepertinya tak peduli... hingga ia pasrah.. dan membalas pelukan itu, meski nyatanya kedua lengannya tak sampai.

Jika saja bukan karena harga diri... Mungkin sedari Ia membuka mata, betapa ingin Baekhyun berteriak jika Ia sangat-sangat menyukai pemuda itu

"Tck! Cute.." Bisik Chanyeol, sambil mengacak surai pirang Baekhyun

"Nnn!"

.

.

.

.

"Ommo!"

Keduanya terbelalak lebar begitu mendengar suara seorang wanita, dan begitu menoleh ke arah pintu.

"EOMMAAA!" Pekik Baekhyun kesal, sambil mendorong dada Chanyeol untuk menyingkir dari tubuhnya.

Sementara wanita itu hanya terkikik, mata melirik dengan tangan menuntup bibirnya.

"Mengapa Eomma tak mengetuk pintu—AH! Kamar Baekhyun terkunci mengapa Eomma bisa—

Baekhyun terdiam dengan mata membulat lebar begitu ibunya mengayunkan sebuah kunci di jari telunjuknya. "Baekhyun lupa? Eomma memiliki kunci cadangan kamarmu sayang"

"Tapi jangan masuk kamar Baekhyun begitu saja!"

"Yyaa~ mengapa semarah itu hm? Eomma hanya ingin membangunkan kalian" Ujar Jaejong sambil memunguti baju Baekhyun yang tersebar di lantai.

"Baekhyun bisa bangun sendiri!"

"Benarkah?" Jaejong menatap putranya penuh selidik. "Lalu mengapa tak segera bangun eum?"

Anak itu terlihat mempoutkan bibir, sesaat melempar tatapan jengkel pada Chanyeol.. tapi pemuda itu terlihat menyebalkan dengan berpura-pura tak mendengar, bahkan lebih memilih melenggang santai menuju bath up.

"Itu—itu karena—

"Itu apa hm?" Jaejong beralih menyisir rambut Baekhyun dengan jarinya.

"Cepat mandi... lalu sarapan. Appa menunggu kalian di bawah"

Baekhyun yang memang hanya berbekalan selimut tebal itu, hanya tertunduk dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Atau—" Jaejong melirik Baekhyun. "perlu Eomma yang memandikan Baekhyun juga?"

Anak itu kembali menatap Ibunya kesal, tak berucap apapun selain berjalan menghentak menyusul Chanyeol.

"Aissh.. berantakan sekal—

"Jangan!"

Teriak Baekhyun dengan kepala menyembul dari pintu kamar mandi. "Eomma jangan membersihkan apapun!"

"Waaeee?"

"Jangan!" Pekik Baekhyun lagi, melarang keras Ibunya mendekati ranjang itu. Bagaimana jika Jaejong menemukan banyak bercak bekas bercinta semalam?

Itu buruk untuknya... benar-benar buruk. Pikir Baekhyun

"Ah Ya tuhan... lihat kau bahkan tak membersihkan karpet—

Jaejong terbelalak lebar, begitu melihat Baekhyun tiba-tiba berlari keluar... lalu melempar diri ke tengah ranjang.

"A—Apa yang kau lakukan sayang?"

"..." Baekhyun hanya berdengus, lalu lebih memilih membentangkan tangan di atas ranjang.

"Y-Yyaa apa itu maksudnya? Mengapa tak lekas mandi hm?"

"..." Baekhyun tak menjawab, kembali bungkam dengan kepala menggeleng ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Membuat Jaejong menghela nafas berat. "Baiklah... berjanjilah membersihkan kamarmu" Ujarnya sambil membelai kepala Baekhyun.

Anak itu menganggukkan kepala cepat.

"Dan cepatlah mandi... sebelum Appa berteriak"

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk cepat, tak memberi isyarat apapun selain menginginkan sang Ibu pergi dari kamarnya sendiri.

"Kau ini... tega sekali pada Eomma" Dumal Jaejong, sembari berjalan keluar.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bocah itu mengamati lekat, bagaimana pintu itu kembali tertutup. Memastikan Ibunya benar-benar pergi dari kamarnya. Lalu setelahnya ia melompat turun dan menarik-narik cover bed miliknya... bisa Baekhyun lihat, banyak noda putih yang sebagian belum mengering di kain itu.

"Aisshhh!" Decaknya sambil menarik serampangan cover bed miliknya, menggulungnya asal... dan membawanya ke sudut kamar, sambil memikirkan cara bagaimana Ia membersihkan kekacauan yang melekat pada lapisan kain itu. Baekhyun tau benar.. sperma dan cairan rektumnya akan sulit untuk dibersihkan.

.

.

"Aku harus bertanya pada Je Ni" Gumamnya, seraya mendudukkan diri di ranjang, lalu mencari nomor seseorang dalam smartphone miliknya.

 **("Yesss Baby Beee?")** Lalu... terdengar suara lantang dari dalamnya

"J—Je Ni"

(" **Kau lama sekali tak menghubungiku... apa kau baik-baik saja? Kami semua mencemaskanmu karena kau tak pernah mengangkat telfon. Ah! Kudengar Pacarmu yang HOT itu telah kembali? Kuharap itu bukan hanya gossip? Ceritakan padaku... ppali ppalli")** Dan semua pertanyaan berentet itu, terdengar menyebalkan untuknya. Membuatnya tak yakin... Temannya mencemaskan dirinya ataukah hanya ingin mendengar semua hal tentang 'Chanyeol'.

"Aku menelfon bukan untuk itu"

 ** _("Ahhh... Waeeeee? Ceritakan padaku")_**

"Bantu aku... bagaimana cara membersihkan noda—

Tapi—

"Hei.."

Baekhyun tertegun, bahkan sama sekali tak berkedip melihat Chanyeol berdiri tepat di sisi ranjangnya sambil mengeringkan rambut basah dengan sehelai handuk kecil.

 ** _("Noda? Heheiiiii aku tau noda apa yang kau maksud hahahahhahah! Kau melakukan dengannya? Dia benar-benar kembaliii? Jadi semua itu bukan gossip! Aku tau itu")_**

"..." Baekhyun masih tertegun, hingga mengabaikan Je Ni yang masih bersuara rusuh di dalam telfonnya

Tapi bukan pada pada cara pria itu berdiri yang membuatnya berdebar. Melainkan pada dada bidang tanpa penutup apapun, bisa Baekhyun lihat... bagaimana bulir air menetes, menyusuri abs keras miliknya.

 ** _("Heii Beee? Kau masih di sana?")_**

"..."

 ** _("Yyaa... ceritakan padaku, bagaimana_** —)PIP

Sambungan telefon Ia matikan secara sepihak, dengan gugup... Baekhyun meremas ponselnya sendiri... bahkan terlihat panik kemana harus menatap.

"Tsk!" Pemuda itu menyeringai, sambil merunduk. "Apa yang kau lihat hn?" Kekehnya, mengikis jarak dengan namja mungil itu.

Baekhyun meneguk ludah payah. "T-Tidak ada" Jawabnya sambil memalingkan wajah

"Aku bisa melihat tatapan lapar darimu"

"Aku tidak sepertimu" ketus Baekhyun sambil bangkit dan berjalan menuju bath up, meski nyatanya terlihat tertatih.

"Kau masih belum bisa berjalan ?" Tanya Chanyeol mengekor namja mungil itu.

"Lihat siapa yang bicara" Omel Baekhyun, menoleh ke arah Chanyeol sebelum membuka pintu kamar mandinya.

"Bersikaplah manis sedikit saja pada pacarmu sendiri"

 **BLAMMM!**

Pintu mendadak di banting keras, tak menyisakan apapun selain suara gemricik air shower di dalam sana.

"Kau yakin... tak butuh bantuan untuk—

"TIDAKKKK!" Jerit Baekhyun dari dalam.

.

.

.

* * *

"Yya~ mengapa kau hanya makan itu saja? Makanlah lebih banyak Chanyeol~ah" Ujar Yunho sambil meletakkan beberapa potong daging dan sayur ke dalam mangkuk Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih Paman"

"Eyy— Tak perlu sungkan, anggap rumah ini seperti rumahmu sendiri" Kekeh Yunho, kali ini sambil menggeser kursi mendekati kursi Chanyeol.

"Pastikan lukamu benar-benar pulih nak" Imbuh Yunho lagi, kembali mengambil sayur lebih banyak untuk pemuda itu.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, semula Ia tak menduga akan menerima sambutan sehangat ini, selepas Pria itu tau... Ia bermalam di kamar Putra kecilnya. Alih-alih murka...

Yunho terlihat antusias berbincang segala hal dengannya.

Ia beralih melirik Baekhyun, sedikit geli melihat anak itu hanya memainkan beberapa potong buah di depannya.

Hingga..

"Uhmp—" Anak itu terlihat berjengit, begitu Ia menyuapkan satu suapan hangat ke dalam bibirnya.

"Kau memikirkanku?" Canda Chanyeol, sambil memandangi namja kecil itu dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Tidhak!" Elak Baekhyun dengan mulut terisi penuh, bagaimana Chanyeol bisa bicara demikian, sementara Ayah dan Ibunya masih bersama keduanya.

"Yeollie.. apa kau berencana untuk masuk sekolah?" Tanya Jaejong sembari menuangkan susu hangat untuk Baekhyun dan pemuda itu.

"Tentu saja Bibi Jae... aku akan memulainya esok hari"

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan luka di perutmu? Bukankah kau diharuskan istirahat selama—

"Seseorang akan menangis jika tidak melihatku di sana"

Membuat Baekhyun menatap tajam, lalu melempar dua sumpitnya hingga mengenai jidat Chanyeol

 **'Ctak!'**

"Ack.."

"Baekhyun!" Tegur Jaejong, dan bocah itu hanya memalingkan wajah... meski sebenarnya Ia mulai tersipu karena Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya di bawah meja.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Esoknya...**

"Hn..."

Tepat di ujung gerbang sekolah itu... Terlihat Pemuda tinggi tengah menyandarkan tubuh di dinding, sembari menyilangkan tangan di dada.

Tak ada yang dilakukan selain mengamati satu per satu siswa yang melangkah masuk ke dalam sekolah...

para siswa itu yang terlihat tertunduk... Merasa ciut dengan smirk tipis darinya. Bahkan tak sedikit dari mereka terperanjat, melihat sosok itu telah kembali

Hanya dua pilihan bagi mereka menundukkan kepala ataukah berjalan lebih cepat .. sebelum menarik perhatian pemuda yang ditakuti itu.

"Tch!" Chanyeol berdecih, merasa geli dengan raut terancam semua siswa di sekitarnya. Menarik untuknya, mungkin jika tak sedang menunggu seseorang... Ia bisa bermain sedikit umpatan dan pukulannya di sini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sebenarnya?" Gumamnya, sembari melihat jam tangan. Hampir 30 menit Ia menunggu... dan selama itu pula, tak juga mendapatkan sosok mungil itu. Menyesal Ia berangkat lebih awal dan menyesal Ia tak menjemput Baekhyun pagi ini.

"Chanyeol!"

Lalu ... Chanyeol dibuat berdecak lidah, begitu melihat Kai berlari kencang dari seberang jalan. Tak jauh darinya pula... terlihat Sehun berjalan di belakangnya.

.

.

"Hahahahaha! Aku sudah menduganya... kau pasti kembali" Pekik Kai, sambil menepuk keras bahu Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana lukamu? Bisa aku melihatnya?" Kai mulai meraba-raba tubuh Chanyeol, menelisik seragam pemuda itu, karena Ia ingat betul... betapa parah luka Chanyeol di malam itu.

"Singkirkan tanganmu!" Teriak Chanyeol sambil menyentak tangan Kai dari tubuhnya.

Membuat Kai menekuk wajah, tapi setelahnya

 **GREBBB**

Ia memeluk leher Chanyeol, merangkul bahkan menggelayut erat di sana. "Aahhhh... aku merindukanmu! Benar-benar merindukanmu Dude"

"KAU GILA?!" Bentak Chanyeol, berulang kali mendorong tubuh nyaris sama tinggi dengannya itu namun tak berhasil, hingga jitakkan keras di kepala... mampu membuat Kai meraung sambil memegangi kepala.

"YA! Seperti inikah sikapmu pada seseorang yang merindukanmu?"

"Tch!" Chanyeol melirik seklias, dan lebih memilih merapikan kerahnya.

"Karena dirimu, aku dan Sehun mendapat skors... seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku, karena waktu itu kami melindungi Baekhyun da—

Kai berhenti meracau, begitu kerahnya dicengkeram kuat. "Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol menatap penuh selidik, membuat Kai mendadak ciut... bahkan merutuk dalam hati, sepertinya Ia salah bicara di sini.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun selama aku tak di sini?" Tekannya lagi, semakin tak sabar melihat raut Kai.

"W-Waktu itu... B-Baekhyun—"

"APA HAH?!" Teriak Chanyeol, Ia kembali meradang begitu mengingat kejadian kemarin, tepat... dirinya datang di sore itu... dan ia melihat Joon menarik paksa Baekhyun ke tengah lapang dalam kondisi menangis. Tapi rupanya itu bukanlah satu-satunya hal buruk yang terjadi pada Baekhyun, selama Ia tak di sisi bocah itu.

"Jaga emosimu" Sehun, berusaha menenangkan dengan meremas lengan Chanyeol... memaksanya untuk berhenti mencengkeram kerah Kai, karena itu membuatnya tercekik.

Untuk sejenak, Sehun menatap Chanyeol... Ia pun merasa sangsi memikirkan kalimat macam apa yang bisa Ia ungkapkan untuk meredam amarah Chanyeol. Karena Ia tau benar pribadi Chanyeol, tak akan melepas apa yang menjadi dendamnya, dan tak akan puas sebelum Ia menuntut balas.

"Kai hanya salah bicara, Dia terlalu senang melihatmu kembali dan—

"Tidak!" Tiba-tiba Luhan datang, lalu menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Apa yang Kai katakan memang benar..." Lanjut namja bertubuh ramping itu, tak peduli Sehun memberinya isyarat untuk tetap bungkam.

Sehun beralih menarik tangan Luhan dari hadapan Chanyeol "Kau tak tau apapun di sini, jangan membuat—

"Untuk apa kau melindungi Joon?! Dia bahkan membuatmu mendapat skors!" Pekik Luhan kesal, sambil menyentak tangan Sehun

Sehun berdecak. "Aku tak melindunginya, tapi –

"Joon?" Chanyeol mendorong dada Sehun untuk menjauh, mengambil alih semua tatapan Luhan untuknya.

Detik itu pula Luhan mengangguk cepat. "Taejoon memukul Baekhyun, bahkan membuat berita atas kematianmu. Kurasa kau bisa menebak apa yang terjadi hingga Kai dan Sehun mendapat skors" Jelas Luhan sambil sesekali melirik Sehun dan Kai yang kini tampak tak tenang bahkan memandangnya dengan tatapan 'kau tak harus mengatakan semua ini'

Tapi apa yang salah? Bukankah ini benar? Joon patut mendapat balasan bukan?

"Seperti yang kau lihat Sore kemarin, Joon bahkan menyeret—

Luhan membulatkan mata lebar begitu melihat Chanyeol tiba-tiba berlari sambil melempar asal ranselnya. "Y—YA! Aku belum selesai bicara!" Teriaknya

.

.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu untuk tak mengatakan apapun, sebelum waktunya tepat" Ujar Sehun

"Dia membuatmu mendapat skors! Dia bahkan mengancamku! Joon harus—

"Chanyeol tak akan berhenti sebelum Dia merasa puas. Dan kau tau apa itu artinya?" Sergah Sehun, sambil meremas kedua lengan Luhan.

Luhan hanya mengerjap, masih berkilah... Ia melakukan hal yang benar di sini.

"Chanyeol bisa membunuhnya" Lanjut Sehun lagi, membuat Sehun terbelalak lebar.

Luhan tertawa "Kau bercanda... Chanyeol mungkin hanya memukul—

 **"Ada yang berkelahi! Cepat! Cepat!"**

Para siswa itu mendadak riuh, bahkan beberapa terlihat membujuk yang lain untuk melihat apa yang dianggapnya menarik

Tak pelak membuat Sehun dan Kai tercekat, apa yang mereka takutkan mungkin akan terjadi.

"Sial! Aku tak ingin mendapat skors lagi!" Teriak Kai, tak ingin terlibat tapi tetap saja Ia berlari menuju kerumunan para siswa itu.

.

.

.

* * *

Sementara itu..

 **'BUAGHH!'**

"Arghh!" Beberapa pemuda itu terkapar tak berdaya, membuat Taejoon atau kerap dipanggil Joon itu semakin panik beringsut-ingsut ke belakang.

Mereka menang jumlah, tapi bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol bisa melumpuhkan temannya dan menyudutkan dirinya seperti ini

 **BRAKKK**

"Ugh! Hen-hentikan"

Chanyeol berdecih, membuang bangku yang di rasa menghalangi langkahnya.. lalu mencengkeram kerah Joon. Tak peduli, di luar ruangan itu... puluhan siswa tengah melihatnya dari balik jendela kelas yang memang sengaja dikunci.

"S—Sekolah akan mengeluarkanmu, j-jika kau memukulku!"

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Benarkah?" Sejenak meniup kepalan tangannya sendiri sebelum akhirnya.

 **'BUAGHHH!'**

Ia menghantam wajah Joon bertubi-tubi, hingga terlihat darah menciprat dari mulut dan hidungnya.

"S—Sakit! Hentikan! Hentikan! Arkk—"

"Sakit?" Kekeh Chanyeol, menyeringai bak seorang psycho kala melihat bagaimana Joon memohon padanya

"Kau memukulnya?" Chanyeol mendorong jidat Joon dengan telunjuknya.

Sempat... tak bisa berpikir. Tapi dari sikap yang terlihat, mungkin Chanyeol tengah mempermasalahkan Baekhyun di sini.

"T-Tidak!" Joon mengangkat kedua telapak tangan di depan wajahnya. "A-Aku tidak memukul Baekhyun... Aku h-hanya menamparnya. Sungguh! Aku—

 **BUAGHHH**

Satu hantaman keras kembali mendarat di pipi kanannya. "Arght~ K—Ku mo—hon" Rintih Joon nyaris pingsan.

Chanyeol tertawa keras. Tak peduli.. Joon semakin payah merangkak untuk menjauhinya.

masih lekat dalam ingatannya bagaimana Joon menyeret Baekhyun di tengah derasnya hujan. Membuat namja kecil itu menangis... bahkan menggigil ketakutan dengan wajah lebam. "BRENGSEK!"

Sebuah kursi kayu di angkat, siap Ia banting untuk menghajar kepala Joon.

 **BRAAKKKKKKK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pintu itu di dobrak paksa... hingga terbuka lebar..

Dua orang pemuda berhasil merangsak masuk, namun seorang namja kecil memaksa mendahului keduanya

"CHANYEOL!" Teriak namja kecil itu.

Chanyeol mungkin terhenyak hingga gerakkannya tersendat, tapi tak semerta membuat Chanyeol menurunkan kursi yang siap dibanting itu.

Samar... terdengar derap langkah mendekat. Hingga sepersekian detik berikutnya Ia melihat sepasang lengan merangkul erat perutnya dari belakang.

"H-Hentikan... Ku mohon jangan lakukan ini"

"Menyingkir Baek!"

"Tidak! Jangan lakukan ini! Kumohon turunkan kursi itu" Mohon Baekhyun, tak berharap Chanyeol benar-benar menghempaskan kursinya, atau.. pemuda itu akan mendapat masalah besar karena hal ini.

"Dia menyakitimu!"

Baekhyun semakin memeluk erat perutnya. "C-Cukup! Aku sudah melihatmu membalasnya... kumohon hentikan"

Chanyeol mengumpat keras. Tapi melihat tubuh Baekhyun mulai bergetar... tak memberinya pillihan lain, selain membuang kursi itu... dan memaksa menarik Baekhyun ke depan.

"Ah!" pekik Baekhyun terkejut begitu tubuhnya ditarik hingga berdiri tepat di hadapan Joon.

"Pukul Dia.." Bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinganya.

"..." Baekhyun terbelalak, memandang Joon yang telah babak belur dan Chanyeol bergantian.

"Pukul... atau aku yang memukulnya untukmu?" Ujar Chanyeol semakin geram melihat Joon mulai merambati lantai ingin bangkit.

"Ti—Tidak! Aku tak akan melakukannya!" Sahut Baekhyun, menahan tangan Chanyeol.

"Baek!"

"Aku tak ingin kau terlibat masalah jika—

"Baiklah! Aku yang akan menghabisinya!" Chanyeol mendorong bahu Baekhyun untuk menyingkir, melangkah kembali menuju Joon, menarik kasar kerahnya.. lalu menghantam rahangnya tanpa jeda.

Tapi... pukulan itu tak berlangsung lama.

Begitu lehernya tiba-tiba ditarik paksa, membuatnya terhuyung ... merunduk mendekati Baekhyun

Sempat ingin menyentak geram, namun sebuah kecupan lembut mendadak meluruhkan amarahnya.

 **'Chupp'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"WHOOAAAAAA!"**

Semua siswa yang melihat dari jendela kelas itupun berteriak rusuh... bahkan berebut ingin melihat ke dalam.

"Ackkk! Shiiiiitttt!" umpat Kai, sambil mendorong pintu.,.. dan menutupnya rapat-rapat, sementara Sehun berusaha menutup semua tirai jendela ruang kelas itu... hingga membuat teriakan tak terima dari luar.

"Kalian gila! Benar-benar gila!" Pekik Kai frustasi.

.

.

.

Ciuman itu masih berlangsung...

Namja kecil itu masih berjinjit demi memagut bibir Chanyeol, tak peduli... jika sebenarnya suasana di sekitar semakin riuh.

Ia mengenal Chanyeol

Seberapa keras dan dominant pemuda itu... Baekhyun benar-benar mengenalnya.

Chanyeol mungkin menang atas semua ini, tapi Ia tak ingin pemuda itu melewati batasnya... dan berakibat fatal, bahkan hingga membuat keduanya kembali terpisah untuk alasan yang lain.

"Hentikan.. kumohon" Bisik Baekhyun, lalu kembali melumat bibir tebal itu. Tak peduli dirinya berjinjit payah dan tak peduli dirinya mencium Chanyeol di depan Joon beserta kelima temannya.

 **'BRUGH'**

Cengkeraman itu benar-benar terlepas, membuat Joon jatuh tersungkur dan mengerang kesakitan.

.

.

"Mnh~"

Baekhyun berjengit, begitu Chanyeol membalas lumatannya... bahkan mengangkat tubuhnya dan mendudukkannya di atas meja tanpa melepas pagutan keduanya.

"Hng~ hhh... Channh" Baekhyun meremas tangan Chanyeol , sadar .. ciuman itu semakin menuntut. Hingga Ia lebih memilih menangkup pipi Chanyeol, dan menjauhkan bibirnya sendiri.

"A—Aku.." Bisiknya terengah, sambil menyatukan kening keduanya. Sementara pemuda itu masih memejamkan mata.. menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Baekhyun, meski benang saliva masih bertaut dari bibir keduanya.

"Aku tak ingin di sini... a-aku ingin pergi dari sini" Pinta Baekhyun lagi, kali ini dengan merangkul leher Chanyeol. Menyembunyikan wajah merah... baru sadar, semua siswa mungkin telah melihatnya mencium Chanyeol.

"A-Aku malu" Baekhyun semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol. "M-Mereka melihatku" cicitnya lagi dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Kedua obsidian itu terlihat teduh, perlahan bibir Chanyeol kembali mendekat... dan memberi kecupan lama di kening Baekhyun.

"Kau sendiri yang datang kemari... dan menciumku hn" Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengacak surai pirang namja mungil itu.

"Pergi dari sini! Ppaliii!" Rengek Baekhyun sambil mengguncang lengan Chanyeol

"Tsk.."

"Chanyeol!" Pinta Baekhyun lagi, semakin tak tahan... dengan wajah yang memanas. Apa yang terpikir olehnya, hingga melakukan hal gila semacam itu di depan semua orang. Bagaimana jika guru melihat?

Tidak! Baekhyun tak memiliki nyali untuk melihat ke arah jendela. Meski Sehun telah menutupnya dan kai mengunci pintu kelas.

 **"Keributan apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Kembali ke ruang kelas masing-masing!"**

Hingga terdengar suara seorang guru di luar ruangan.

 **"Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa ruang kelas terkunci?"** Guru yang lain turut menimpali.

Baekhyun semakin ciut mendengarnya, tak ingin menerka apa yang kelak terjadi jika pendidiknya melihat semua ini.

"Chanyeol ku mohon.." Lirih Baekhyun sambil memejamkan mata... takut.

"Ssh... tenanglah, aku akan membawamu keluar" Bisik Chanyeol,

Detik itu pula, Baekhyun hanya rasakan tubuhnya terangkat... dan meringkuk nyaman dalam gendongan bridal.

Ia masih tak bernyali untuk melihat ke sekitar... bertahan dengan merangkul erat leher Chanyeol, dan menjadikan dada pemuda itu sebagai tempat paling aman untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

.

.

.

Pintu kembali Ia buka...

Riuh siswa yang ingin melihat kedalam kembali terdengar..

"Y—YAA! Apa yang terjadi?" teriakan guru pun mulai Ia dengar

Tapi...

Chanyeol yang membawa Baekhyun dalam rengkuhannya itu hanya melangkah santai, melewati kerumunan siswa dan guru yang saling menghambur ke dalam demi melihat kondisi Joon dan temannya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"C-Chanyeol.." Panggil Baekhyun, begitu merasa keduanya telah menjauh dari keramaian itu

"Hn.."

" Ba-Bagaimana jika kau mendapat hukuman?"

"Aku tak peduli" Sergah Chanyeol, sedikit melirik Baekhyun... dan berdecak melihat anak itu hampir menangis.

"Yya! Jangan menangis" Chanyeol terpaksa menghentikan langkah, lalu menurunkan Baekhyun dari gendongan bridalnya

"..." Tapi Baekhyun hanya tertunduk sambil mengusap matanya berulang-ulang. "Hks!" Lalu isakkan itu benar-benar pecah

"Y—Yaaaa!" Seru Chanyeol, namun tergagap panik... melihat air mata Baekhyu semakiin banyak mengalir

"B-Bagaimana j-jika kau dipenjaraaa?" Racau Baekhyun disela isakkannya.

"Apa?.. Tak mungkin aku—Tsk! Berhentilah menangis" Chanyeol beralih menangkup pipi Baekhyun dan menatapnya lekat. "Tak ada yang berani memasukkanku ke dalam penjara... kau dengar?"

"..." Baekhyun masih tertunduk

"Kau menangisi hal sebodoh itu?" Chanyeol bersimpuh memberikan punggungnya, lalu memaksa menggendong bocah itu

"AHH!" Tak pelak membuat Baekhyun memekik terkejut, tapi tak bisa berbuat apapun selain merangkul leher Chanyeol sebagai pegangannya.

.

.

"Semua polisi takut denganku"

"..." Baekhyun tak menjawab selain tergugu di balik punggung Chanyeol.

"Kau tak percaya?"

"..."

"Mengapa kau cengeng sekali?"

"Nnnn!" Baekhyun mengguncang tubuh, membuat Chanyeol berjalan terhuyung –huyung.

"Hahaha... Princess?"

"Ugh!" Baekhyun memukul kepalanya bertubi-tubi.

Membuatnya semakin tertawa lepas, seperti ini lebih baik dibandingkan melihatnya menangis atas apa yang sebenarnya tak mungkin . Karena...

Ia memiliki nama sang Ayah jika sampai semua itu benar terjadi. Meski Chanyeolpun tak pernah berlindung di bawah nama Minho...

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Mengapa kau membawaku kemari?" Gerutu Baekhyun, berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol.

Tapi Chanyeol hanya terkekeh dan tetap memaksanya berjalan mengikuti langkah pemuda itu, memasuki rumah besarnya.

.

.

"Yya! Aku meninggalkan ransel dan ponselku di sekolah, bagaimana jika Appa mencariku?" Baekhyun kembali meronta

Tapi meskipun Ia menggerutu tanpa jeda, Chanyeol hanya diam dan tetap menariknya tangannya

Hingga Ia benar-benar mengikuti langkah pemuda itu menuju kamarnya.

"Mengapa kau diam saja?!" Pekik Baekhyun , lalu mengerjap begitu melihat Chanyeol membimbingnya untuk duduk di ranjang.

"Lakukan apapun yang kau sukai di sini" Gumam Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya merebahkan dirinya sendiri di ranjang. "Aku ingin tidur sebentar... sss~" Lanjutnya sambil mendesis lirih.

Tak pelak membuat Baekhyun mengerjap heran. Tak biasa sekali melihat Chanyeol bersikap pasif... saat dirinya berada di ruangan yang sama dengan namja itu.

"Tidur?" Baekhyun beralih bangkit, dan berdiri di sisi ranjang Chanyeol.

"Hn... biarkan aku tidur sebentar" Gumam Chanyeol sambil memejamkan mata.

"Lalu untuk apa aku mengikutimu jika hanya melihatmu tidur seperti—

Baekhyun mendadak tercekat, begitu menyadari wajah Chanyeol terlihat pasi

Cepat-cepat Ia menyentuh kening Chanyeol. "D-Demam" gagapnya, kembali menyentuh kening dan leher Chanyeol berulang-ulang.

"M-Mengapa kau mendadak demam seperti ini"

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan, dan menjauhkan tangan mungil itu dari keningnya. "Hanya perasaanmu saja"

"Tidak!" Baekhyun menangkap tangan Chanyeol, lalu memaksa menariknya untuk terduduk "Kau benar-benar demam... duduklah, sebaiknya ganti seragammu sebelum—

"Aght—Ssshh" Chanyeol tiba-tba memegangi perutnya

Membuat Baekhyun reflek melepaskan tangannya. "S-sakit?" Tanyanya gemetar.

Chanyeol tersenyum, sambil menyentuh wajah Baekhyun demi menenangkannya. "Tidak.." Bisiknya, sambil mencoba bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan hati-hati.

Bekas luka di Punggung dan perutnya semakin berdenyut ngilu... sepertinya karena Ia gunakan untuk berkelahi sebelumnya. Pikir Chanyeol.

"Bisakah kau mengambil obat dan air minum di atas meja?"

"O—Obat?" Baekhyun menoleh cepat ke arah meja. Lalu beranjak cepat demi mengambilnya.

"Aku lupa membawanya saat di sekolah" gumam Chanyeol sambil meminum beberapa butir obat, yang diantaranya bekerja sebagai pain killer

.

.

"Ah Ya Tuhan... Tuan muda, anda sudah kembali"

Baekhyun dikejutkan dengan kedatangan seorang wanita paruh baya

"Seharusnya Tuan muda menghubungi kami, agar Pak Han menjemput Tuan di sekolah"

"Tck! Kau lihat... aku sudah kembali, apa yang harus kau permasalahkan?" Decak Chanyeol

"T-Tapi Dokter berpesan... Tuan muda tidak diperbolehkan jika sampai kelelahan atau bahkan jika sampai lukanya kembali terbuka"

Baekhyun terhenyak dan menatap wanita itu lekat-lekat. "Lukanya kembali terbuka?"

"N-nde... Tuan Muda Chanyeol seharusnya belum diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit. Lukanya belum sepenuhnya pulih"

Namja kecil itu terdiam, kembali mengingat apa yang sempat terjadi saat di sekolah.

Bukan hanya berkelahi, tapi Chanyeol juga menggunakan punggungnya untuk menggendong dirinya

Baekhyun beralih memegang tangan Chanyeol. "M-Mengapa kau—

"Aku akan baik-baik saja setelah meminum obat ini" Sergah Chanyeol tak ingin membuat Baekhyun berpikir pelik.

.

.

.

Baekhyun beralih mendudukkan diri di sisi ranjang Chanyeol, tak melakukan apapun selain menggenggam tangannya dengan kepala tertunduk.

sesekali pula bocah itu melirik wajah Chanyeol yang telah terpejam, lalu terdengar nafas teratur darinya... Baekhyun tau, Chanyeol telah tertidur pulas saat ini.

.

.

.

Dua jam berselang,

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menunggu dengan bersandar di tepian ranjang, mulai menguap kecil... bahkan kedua mata kecil itu benar-benar terasa berat, nyaris tertidur.

Hingga Baekhyun kembali terjaga dan membulatkan mata lebar begitu mendengar derap langkah mendekati kamar Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol meminum obatnya?"

"Ah... h-hanya siang ini Dok"

"Pagi?"

"Pagi.. Tuan Muda pergi tanpa sepengetahuan kami dan meninggalkan obatnya di kamar"

Sang Dokter menghela nafas berat... lalu melangkah masuk tanpa mengucap salam apapun.

"Yeol! Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk tak pergi kemanapun dan tetap—

Ucapan sang dokter terhenti begitu melihat seorang bocah tengah menatapnya dengan kerjapan polos.

"Oh... Hello?" Sapa Dokter itu sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun lekas bangkit berdiri, sebelum akhirnya membungkuk dalam untuk memberi hormat.

"Ahahaha... siapa di sini?" Ujar Sang Dokter meletakkan tas medisnya di meja... lalu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Kau kah yang bernama Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun membulatkan mata lebar, darimana Dokter itu bisa tau namanya.

"Haha.. aku benar? Taemin bercerita banyak tentangmu "sergah Dokter itu seakan menjawab tatapan penuh tanya bocah mungil itu.

"..." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum sungkan, sempat Ia melihat name tag yang tersemat di jas medis pria itu.

'Choi Siwon' Ejanya dalam hati.

Sesaat baekhyun beralih menggeser tubuh, mempersilakan Dokter itu mengeluarkan beberapa alat medisnya... dan membuka seragam Chanyeol yang masih tertidur.

.

.

"Ahtt!" Pekik Chanyeol dan reflek membuka lebar kedua matanya.

"Oh! Kau bangun?" Kekeh Siwon, kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Apa yang—AHT! SHIT!" Umpat Chanyeol kasar, bahkan memaksa bangkit terduduk begitu Dokter itu semakin membuatnya kesakitan.

"Tck! Diamlah... Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan huh? Lihat... bekas jahitanmu nyaris terbuka" Decak Siswon, Kali ini memaksa Chanyeol tengkurap, dengan kekuatannya

Sementara Baekhyun hanya tertunduk di seberangnya, meremas-remas jemari kecilnya sendiri tanpa bernyali menatap ke depan. Apapun itu... Baekhyun merasa jika ini mungkin salahnya.

"AHTT!"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, jika memaksa menjalani perawatan di rumah. Kau seharusnya tetap di rumah dan jangan pergi kemanapun untuk melakukan hal bodoh di luar sana"

Siwon menatap Chanyeol heran. "Jika Ayahmu dan Taemin melihat ini. Kau mungkin akan benar-benar dikurung... aishhh aku harus memberimu beberapa jahitan di bagian ini" Dokter itu tak berhenti berdecak.

Dan Baekhyun semakin takut untuk mendengar pembicaraan dua pria itu. Karena tak mungkin mengatakan pada Pria itu... jika Chanyeol berkelahi di sekolah.

"Ayahmu melarangmu masuk sekolah bukan?"

Chanyeol berdecih. "Bukan urusanmu!"

"Yya! Minho telah mengatur home schooling untukmu"

"Kau pikir aku bocah ingusan?!"

Siwon menghela nafas berat. "Apapun yang kau pikirkan, aku hanya menjalankan pesan orang tuamu. Mengawasimu sampai Minho kembali dari Amerika"

Chanyeol mengumpat lirih, inilah sebabnya Ia lebih betah berlama-lama di rumah Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

"Kau ingat pesanku Yeol?" Siwon kembali melangkah mundur untuk menatap Chanyeol yang kini berbaring membelakanginya.

"Jika sampai aku melihatmu kembali mencuri waktu untuk keluar dari rumah... bersiaplah untuk kembali ke rumah sakit, itu lebih baik untukmu"

.

.

* * *

Pintu itu kembali tertutup..

Menyisakan suasana hening di dalamnya.

"M-Maaf..." Lirih Baekhyun tiba-tiba

Chanyeol mengernyit, beralih memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat Baekhyun yang kini tertunduk di sisinya.

Ia menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk menaikkan dagu Baekhyun. "Untuk apa meminta maaf?"

"L-Lukamu... itu karena kau berkelahi—

"Kau ingin menangis lagi?" Sergah Chanyeol. "Menangislah... aku tak ingin melihatmu" lanjut Chanyeol lagi sambil memutar tubuh membelakanginya.

Tak pelak membuat Baekhyun berjengit, dengan tatapan piasnya.

"Kau tau? Aku tak ingin melihat wajah bayimu saat menangis" Canda Chanyeol, menahan senyum.

"Aku bukan BAYI!" Pekik Baekhyun mulai tersulut

"Bercerminlah saat kau menangis"

"YACK!" Jerit Baekhyun tak terima sambil menarik-narik selimut Chanyeol untuk menatap padanya.

"Tsk! Jangan memaksaku melihatmu menangis"

"Aku tidak menangis!"

"Hn?" Chanyeol yang masih mengulum senyum itu mulai memutar tubuh, menatap geli... wajah ingin menangis namun menahan kesal itu.

"Kau hampir menangis"

Baekhhyun mengusap kasar matanya. "TIDAK!" Jeritnya lagi.

Membuat Chanyeol tertawa, lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun hingga membuat bocah itu jatuh ke atas ranjangnya.

"Haha... aku hanya bercanda" kekeh Chanyeol sambil membawa tubuh kecil itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"Jangan menangis..." Bisiknya seraya menatap lekat kedua mata sipit itu. "Itu hanya akan membuatku ingin menerkammu" Lanjutnya lagi, sambil mengelus pipi Baekhyun dengan punggung tangannya.

terlalu nyaman untuknya, Baekhyun rasa... Ia bisa terlelap dengan hanya usapan seperti itu.

Hingga semua mendadak kacau begitu —

 **'Chupp'**

"Mmh—!" baekhyun berjengit terkejut, sadari pemuda itu menyergap bibirnya.

Tapi semakin Ia mengelak, semakin kuat pula Chanyeoll mengunci tubuhnya... bahkan terlihat parah dengan sebelah tangan menyusup ke dalam celananya.

"MPHH!"

Chanyeol menyeringai, semakin tergoda untuk melakukan hal lebih pada tubuh mungil itu... jemari panjangnya pun mulai aktif meremas-remas butt Baekhyun di dalam sana

"Ahmph! Per—verthh! MMMHH!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Lima hari mungkin telah terlampaui, Baekhyun tau benar... ini hari yang berat untuk menyelesaikan semua tugas di sekolahnya

Terlebih, Ia pun harus menahan malu akibat insiden 'berciuman' kemarin.

Tapi ajaibnya... tak satupun dari siswa itu berani menyinggung, semua tampak berjalan seperti biasa..

Meski Baekhyun yakini di sini, semua mungkin karena Chanyeol... tak seorangpun ingin mengusiknya bukan ?

.

Namja kecil itu terlihat berjalan gontai, melempar satu persatu sepatunya asal... lalu melempar tubuh lelahnya ke atas sofa.

"Ugh! Le—laah" Pekiknya sambil merentangkan kedua tangan, dan mengangkat sebelah kakinya ke atas sandaran sofa.

"Sayang... letakkan sepatunya dengan benar, jangan seperti ini" Jaejong menghela nafas berat, sambil memungut ransel dan sepatu yang tersebar di lantai.

Baekhyun hanya berguling ke sisi yang lain sambil membekap telinganya sendiri.

 **'DRRTTT! DRRTTTT'**

"Aissshhh!" decaknya kesal begitu ponselnya bergetar.

Dengan malas Ia meraih smartphone itu, sempat terbelalak begitu tau siapa yang menelfon.

"Wae?" Gumam Baekhyun malas..

 ** _("Lama sekali mengangkat telfonku?")_**

Baekhyun mengernyit kesal. "Aku baru saja pulang"

 ** _("Benarkah?")_** Terdengar decakkan lirih, Baekhyun pastikan Chanyeol tengah menyeringai menyebalkan saat ini.

 ** _("Aku menjemputmu" )_**

"Apa?!" Baekhyun terlonjak untuk duduk.

 ** _("Kau lupa? Kau harus menemaniku selama 1 pekan ini bukan?")_**

"Tapi—

 ** _("Tak lama lagi aku sampai")_**

"YACK! CHANYEOL?!"

 **TUUUT...TUUUT...TUUUUT**

Sambungan itu dimatikan secara sepihak, membuat Baekhyun menjerit kesal sambil melempar ponselnya.

Ia bahkan tak berjanji apapun, tapi Chanyeol membuatnya sebagai suatu yang mutlak.

Tak masalah jika harus menemani seseorang yang masih membutuhkan istirahat lebih demi masa pemulihannya.

Tapi orang itu Chanyeol!

Pembbuly, pemaksa... dan satu hal lagi..

pervert!

Lebih lagi... Ia belum mengatakan hal ini pada orang tuanya. Baekhyun yakin mereka sudah pasti menentangnya.

Gerutu bocah itu dalam hati, meski sebenarnya Ia tengah mengelak di sini... terlihat wajahnya yang kian bersemu kemerahan...

Dibuat berdebar jika membayangkan dirinya akan bermalam di rumah Chanyeol, dan melakukan semua hal yang sebenarnya terlalu dewasa untuk Ia dan Chanyeol lakukkan. Ah! Baekhyun belum menyiapkan jantungnya kali ini.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Bolehkah Paman?"

"Ahahaha... tentu saja, sudah sepantasnya Baekhyun membantu merawatmu di sana" Kekeh Yunho sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol

Membuat seorang namja mungil yang masih berjalan menuruni anak tangga itu terbelalak tak percaya.

Chanyeol melakukannya lagi... membuat sang Ayah terpedaya, bahkan seperti tersihir olehnya.

.

.

"Baekhyun cepatlah... tak baik jika Chanyeol mengemudi semalam ini"

Dan lihat... Ayahnya benar-benar di bawah kendali Chanyeol.

"Ah! Bawa ini juga... makanan ini baik untuk Chanyeol" Jaejong berlari dari arah dapur, lalu menyerahkan bingkisan berisi makanan hangat ke dalam dekapannya

"Eommaa—

"Sssh... pastikan Chanyeol menghabiskannya sayang. itu baik untuk memulihkan lukanya" Ujar Jaejong sambil memutar tubuh Baekhyun dan mendorongnya untuk lekas mengikuti Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

"Kau lihat?" Chanyeol menggenggam erat jemari Baekhyun, menariknya untuk meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejong yang masih menunggu keduanya di ambang pintu.

"Orang tuamu.. sangat-sangat menyukaiku" Kekehnya sedikit melirik namja mungil yang terlihat payah membawa bingkisan di tangannya, membuatnya mengambil alih benda itu dari tangan Baekhyun.

"Karena kau bermulut besar" Gerutu Baekhyun, meski nyatanya sebelah tangannya merangkul erat lengan Chanyeol.

"Tsk! Kau memulainya lagi"

.

.

.

* * *

"Yya!" Chanyeol membulatkan mata lebar, bahkan menggeleng tak percaya begitu dirinya siap membawa kemudinya .. tapi bocah itu lebih memilih duduk dengan tenang di jok belakang.

"Apa? Cepat bawa mobilnya" Gumam Baekhyun santai, sambil menyilangkan lengan di dada.

"Kemarilah.." Bujuk Chanyeol

Tapi anak itu lebih memilih menggelengkan kepala lalu memejamkan mata. "Aku ingin kau fokus mengemudikan mobilmu"

"Ha? Apa maksudnya itu huh?"

"..." Baekhyun menggeleng ke kanan dan ke kiri

"Cepat kemari!" Chanyeol semakin tak sabar melihatnya.

"Tidak mau!"

"Hahah! Kau lucu sekali Baek... kau pikir aku sedang bermain-main menjadi sopirmu?"

"Jika kau berpikir demikian. Itu lebih baik" Gumam Baekhyun santai, bahkan kini memilih merebahkan tubuh dan meringkuk nyaman membelakanginya. Baekhyun tau benar... kemana sebelah tangan Chanyeol akan bermain jika Ia duduk di sisinya

Membuat Chanyeol mengacak surai hitamnya jengkel. "Aissh!"

Chanyeol beralih keluar dari mobilnya. "bukankah kemarin kau menjerit ' I Miss You! I Miss You Yeollie' tapi lihat sekarang... hahah! Kau menyebalkan sayang!" Tawanya sambil menendang batuan kerikil

Tak lama setelahnya ia membuka pintu belakang , dan-

"YACK!"

Baekhyun berteriak, begitu pemuda itu memaksa menyusupkan tangan di tengkuk dan lipatan pahanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Kau lihat sendiri... aku sedang membawa bocah manja untuk duduk di sisiku"

"Aku tidak mau! Turunkan aku!"

"Tsk! Berisik.."

"Chanyeol!"

Tak peduli dan benar-benar menulikan diri dari jeritan Baekhyun, Ia mendudukkan bocah itu di sisi kemudianya.. bahkan memaksa mengenakan sabuk pengaman di tubuh Baekhyun, hingga membuat bocah itu sama sekali tak berkutik.

"Aku benar-benar heran denganmu.." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengamati lekat wajah Baekhyun.

"Apa kau mendadak membenciku? Lalu sikapmu seperti ini?" Chanyeol beralih melajukan mobilnya, meski sesekali Ia melirik Baekhyun.

"B-Bukan seperti itu" Lirih Baekhyun sambil meremas-remas tangannya sendiri.

"Oh Ayolah Baek.. kau dan aku sudah jelas bukan? Aku menyukaimu dan kaupun menyukaiku, berhenti bermain tarik ulur denganku, dan bersikaplah sewajarnya" Sebelah tangan Chanyeol mulai menekan beberapa tombol pada dashboard itu, hingga lantunan musik mulai terdengar.

"Sebagai kekasihku.." Ujarnya lagi sambil melirik Baekhyun.

Bocah itu masih terdiam, namun tak berhenti meremas-remas jemari kecilnya sendiri.

"K-Kau tak tau apapun" Lirihnya

Chanyol menghela nafas pelan. "Bicaralah hingga aku tau salahku, jika kau bersikap seperti ini.. bagaimana aku bisa mengartikan maksudmu. Aku baru saja kembali. Kau merindukanku dan aku benar-benar menyukainya, tapi tak lama setelahnya... kau berubah sikap, seperti saat ini"

"..."

.

.

.

Mobil itu masih melaju.. membelah jalanan kota seoul.

Gemerlap lalu lintas di sekitar, tampaknya tak sebanding dengan bagaimana dua remaja itu mengendalikan emosi keduanya.

"Kau marah?" Terdengar, Baekhyun mulai membuka suara. Sebelumya Ia tak menduga... suasana akan menjadi sepelik ini

"..." Tak ada jawaban

Tatapan itu lebih fokus mengamati jalan , meski sebenarnya lampu merah masih berpendar di depan. Lebih lagi, sebelah tangan yang bebas itu... benar-benar tak menyentuhnya sama sekali.

Ini memang yang diharapkan olehnya sedari awal, tapi entahlah... Baekhyun merasa ada yang hilang.

"A-aku..." Baekhyun mencoba bicara.

"Kau s-selalu membuatku berdebar" Bocah itu tertunduk. Seakan menjadi kebiasaan kala dirinya gugup, ia kembali meremas jemarinya senidri.

"aku selalu berpikir, bagaimana cara untuk menatapmu. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu... hingga aku tak tau seperti apa bicara denganmu. Tapi kau selalu menganggapku seperti sesuatu yang lucu untukmu" Baekhyun masih bicara lirih, meski mobil itu kembali melaju.. Ia tetap melugaskan hatinya di sini. Sebelum Chanyeol berpikir sesuatu yang lain.

Lalu mendadak mobil itu berubah haluan, bahkan benar-benar menepi menjauhi keramaian.

"..."

"Kau masih marah?"

"..." Tak ada jawaban selain jemari meremas kuat kemudinya sendiri.

"Y—Yeollie"

"..."

"Yya~ jangan diam saja, aku telah mengatakannya... mengapa kau masih marah?" Bocah itu semakin menatapnya pias.

"Tck! Menyebalkan!"

Tapi hanya decak kesal yang di dengar, membuat Baekhyun berjengit. Baekhyun benci terjebak dalam situasi yang sebenarnya tak sengaja Ia buat. Tapi Ia pun tak tau bagaimana harus mengambil sikap.

Ingin meraih tangan besar itu, tapi Baekhyun takut... Chanyeol semakin tak menyukai sikapnya

Hingga anak itu bertahan dengan wajah tertunduk, bahkan samar terlihat bulir bening menetes dari mata yang tertutup sebagian poni itu.

 **GREBB**

Baekhyun membulatkan mata lebar begitu Chanyeol tiba-tiba menarik punggungnya,dan mendekapnya erat

"Mengapa menangis hn?"

"Kau marah?" Lirih Bocah itu, memejamkan mata... membiarkan bulir bening itu kembali menetes mengenai baju Chanyeol.

"Tidak.."

"..." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, sesekali melirik ke atas... mengamati wajah Chanyeol.

"Bisakah kau mengusap kepalaku?"

"Hn?"

"..." Baekhyun memejamkan mata, bahkan semakin memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol.

Hingga~

"Pfth—Hahahahahahaha"

Tawa itu benar-benar nyata didengarnya, tak hanya sekali... tapi Chanyeol benar-benar terpingkal.

"C—Chanyeol?" Cepat-cepat Baekkhyun mengangkat wajah, demi melihat raut itu.

" aku selalu berpikir bagaimana cara untuk menatapmu, aku benar-benar menyukaimu" gelak Chanyeol sambil menirukan ucapan Baekhyun sebelumnya

"YACKKKK!" Bocah itu mencekik Chanyeol, lalu mengguncang kepalanya kasar

"MENYEBALKAN!"

"Ahaha-hahahahaha!"

"BASTARD!" Jeritnya sambil memukul-mukul kepala Chanyeol jengkel. Merasa tak tahan... Baekhyun memilih membuka pintu mobil kasar, keluar dan berjalan menghentak menjauhinya.

"Hahaha! Yya! Tunggu Baek.." seru Chanyeol terpingkal, sambil mengejar namja mungil itu.

.

.

.

"Hei... jangan marah" Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Lepaskan aku! Pemaksa! Pembully!"

Chanyeol berusaha menahan tawa, anak itu semakin menggemaskan dengan raut semarah ini. Bagaimana tak tergiur untuk menggodanya... meski Ia tau, dirinya mungkin kelewat atas

"Dengar.." Chanyeol beralih menangkup wajah Baekhyun, tak peduli namja kecil itu masih meronta karena kesal.

"I bully you..." Bisiknya sambil menatap intens mata Baekhyun

"Because I love you..." Suara bass itu serasa memenuhi benaknya. Semakin Ia terkunci dalam tatapan Chanyeol... semakin larut Ia dibuatnya terbuai, bahkan memejamkan mata... begitu Chanyeol mengikis jarak mendekati bibirnya.

Dan rasakan darahnya berdesir hebat, tiap kali Chanyeol menggerakkan bibir menyesap bibir tipisnya. "Mnnh~"

"So much.." Pungkas Chanyeol, usai melepas ciumannya.

Baekhyun tak sanggup untuk menatap kedua obsidian itu..

Wajahnya terasa panas... bahkan benar-benar merah padam.

"Ugh!" Hingga Ia lebih memilih memeluk perut Chanyeol, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang itu.

Tak peduli, jika Chanyeol mungkin bisa mendengar debaran jantungnya.

"... You devil.." lirih Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Esoknya**

.

.

"Ugh!" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibir bosan, berulang kali mengganti Channel TV bahkan menjejak selimutnya gusar... kala tak menemukan apa yang dianggapnya menarik.

Sedikit melirik ke samping, dan di sanalah Ia melihat Chanyeol tampak antusias bermesraan dengan laptop miliknya. Bahkan ini hampir 3 jam.. pemuda itu masih antusias bermain dengan benda itu.

Baekhyun menyilangkan lengan di dada. Meski sesekali ia merasa berdebar jika mengingat.. semua hal yang Ia dan Chanyeol lakukan di kamar ini.

Tapi.. pemuda itu lebih banyak bersikap menyebalkan padanya. "Aisshh!" Decaknya semakin sebal, karena tak menemukan satupun kesempatan untuk bisa membalas Chanyeol.

Ia berdengus, semakin Ia berdiam diri... semakin Ia merasa bosan

.

.

.

"Chanyeol..."

"Hnn" Pemuda itu tetap berkutat antusias dengan laptop miliknya. Membuat Baekhyun bersungut merasa diabaikan

"Bisakah kau menatapku?!" Pekik Baekhyun jengkel, sembari menarik tangan Chanyeol agar berhenti bermain dengan game itu.

"Katakan saja.."

Baekhyun menatap tajam, tak bisa terima dengan sikap semacam itu

"BERHENTI MEMAINKAN GAME BODOH ITU!" Jerit Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

Dan berhasil menyita tatapan Chanyeol

"Yya... mengapa semarah itu, kemarilah... aku bisa mengajarimu permainan ini" Chanyeol beralih menarik tangan Baekhyun agar terduduk di pangkuannya.

Sejenak, Baekhyun hanya menatapnya... lalu benar-benar patuh mendudukkan diri di pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Aku—

"Hn? Perhatikan musuh di sisi kanan"

Baekhyun kembali menekuk wajah kesal. "Hamil.."

"WHAT?!" Chanyeol stagnan

 **'BOOMM'** Terdengar ledakan keras dari dalam laptopnya.

"Yya! Kau kalah" Pekik baekhyun sambil menunjuk layar laptop itu.

"Ha—hamil?" Chanyeol beralih memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun, memutarnya untuk menatap padanya. "Kau benar-benar hamil?" Tanyanya lagi

Baekhyun mendelik tajam. "Wae?! Kau tak ingin bertanggung jawab? Kau ingin membuang bayiku?"

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya , bahkan terlihat pening dengan meremas kepalanya sendiri. "Bukan itu maksudku.. tapi ini—

Pemuda itu kembali berdecak, sambil memejamkan mata. Apa yang harus Ia lakukan saat ini?

Baekhyun mungkin seperti Taemin.

Tapi dengan kondisi saat ini, bagaimana Ia harus menjelaskannya pada Ayah Baekhyun... lalu sekolah anak itu?

Ah! Keduanya terlalu belia untuk menimang seorang bayi.

Bahkan Ia belum mengusaikan masa sekolahnya.

.

.

"Hm hehehe"

Tiba-tiba ia berjengit, begitu melihat anak itu terkikik sambil menutup bibirnya

"Baek?" Chanyeol kembali memegang kedua lengan kurus itu. Jantungnya benar-benar berdegup dua kali lebih cepat saat ini

"Aku membalasmu!" pekik baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Kau pikir aku benar-benar hamil? Hahahaha!" Baekhyun bangkit dari pangkuan Chanyeol lalu tertawa keras.

"Jangan bercanda" Seru Chanyeol, sambil mengejar langkah Baekhyun.

"Berapa kali kau perkosa diriku? seharusnya aku sudah hamil sejak pertama kali kau melakukannya"

"Berhenti bercanda Baek" Chanyeol kembali berusaha menangkap namja kecil itu, tak taukah Baekhyun... Ia benar-benar tergagap dibuatnya.

.

.

.

"Ahahahaha!"

.

.

.

"Baek! Buka pintunya!" seru Chanyeol dari luar..

Sementara bocah yang sedari tadi berlari menghindarinya dan kini bersembunyi di sebuah ruangan itu hanya tertawa, merasa senang membalas dendamnya.

Ia kembali antusias untuk melihat-lihat ke sekitar, sepertinya ia benar-benar memasuki kamar Minho

Terlihat potret Minho dan Taemin di meja nakas... dan beberapa di dinding.

"Oo!" Kedua mata bocah itu membulat kala melihat sesuatu yang menarik di meja nakas, terlihat sebuah buku tebal... dan begitu membukanya itu berisi kumpulan foto anak kecil

"Chanyeol?" Pekiknya, saat menyadari semua foto itu adalah masa kecil Chanyeol. Lama Ia membuka lembaran itu... mengamatinya dengan seksama, lalu terpingkal keras saat melihat telinga Chanyeol dari beberapa potret lama itu

"Ahahahahaha! Mengapa telingamu seperti ini" Baekhyun masih terpingkal, ia pun mencuri kesempatan dengan membidik salah satu foto dengan kamera ponselnya.

Setelah dirasa puas, Ia kembali meletakkan album foto itu di tempat semula.

Tapi.. Tatapannya kembali tersita pada tablet menyerupai permen berwarna merah muda di sisi album foto itu.

"Permen?" Gumamnya sambil meraih benda yang hanya tersisa dua butir itu. Di baliknya memang tertera tulisan asing yang aneh, Ia bahkan tak bisa mengejanya.

Baekhyun kelas membuka salah satu darinya. Aroma cherry pun menguar manis... membuatnya yakin, itu pastilah permen mahal milik pengusaha kaya seperti Minho.

Lalu... tanpa pikir panjang anak itu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya, menyesap-nyesapnya antusias sambil berjalan girang keluar dari kamar Minho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepertinya tak lama lagi, Taemin akan kembali bersama Minho.. mengingat, Dokter itu mendapat perawatan khusus... selepas memberi sebagian hatinya untuk Chanyeol.

ini mungkin hampir Tiga hari berselang...semenjak Ia menghabiskan waktu di kediaman Minho... dengan alasan fiktif 'merawat Chanyeol'.

Sepulang sekolah... Baekhyun memang kembali bermanja dengan kedua orang tuanya, tapi malamnya... Ia kembali menemani Chanyeol

Tentu saja... Semua Ia lakukan secara terpaksa.

Muslihat Chanyeol dan orang tuanya yang memaksa dirinya. Pikiir Baekhyun

.

.

Dan Ia kembali terjebak di dalam kamar ini...

Baekhyun bukannya tak bisa melarikan diri..

Tapi tubuh dan hatinya memang nyata... Ia buat pasrah bahkan rela, menerima kecupan... cumbuan dan hentakkan penuh hasrat dari sosok kekar itu.

.

"ACKHHH! Ahhh!... Nn—Chaannh!"

Ranjang berdecit, entah berapa kali Ia menyentak klimaks... entah berapa kali pula, sperma Chanyeol memenuhi perutnya

Baekhyun hanya rasakan tubuhnya melayang. Bahkan semakin menggila tiap kali penis besar itu menyeruak keluar masuk.

"NGHH!" Baekhyun terlonjak terduduk, dengan mata membulat lebar. Begitu Chanyeol menggeser posisi tusukkanya, sedikit ke atas... hingga samar terlihat, penis itu tampak menyembul dari perutnya yang datar.

"Milikku di sini.." Bisik Chanyeol sambil menekan perut Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya, tak hanya itu... Ia pun menghentikan gerakkannya, membuat penis itu seakan benar-benar terbenam jauh di dalam rongga perutnya.

"A—AAA!" Bocah itupun menjerit frustasi, bahkan berulang kali menggeliat tak tahan... haus akan sentuhan dan hentakkan kasar yang lain.

"Chan—Chanyeolh! Nghh" Baekhyun menggapai-gapai ke atas ingin meraih Chanyeol.

"Hn?" Gumam pemuda itu, masih diam... dan memandangi bagaimana tubuhnya semakin memanas tanpa sentuhan apapun.

"S—Sentuh akuh... ahnn!"

"Why?"

"Oh!.. Ngh... hhh!" Baekhyun menggigil, nafasnya terdengar berat... tapi Ia pun tak mengerti, mengapa tubuhnya semakin menggila... hingga Ia meraba dan meremas-remas tubuhnya sendiri.

"Sentuh aku... hks" Pintanya, meraih tangan Chanyeol... dan memaksanya meremas-remas dadanya.

"Menyentuhmu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, sesekali pula Ia mengocok genitalnya sendiri... ingin mencari kepuasan.

Tapi—

Kedua tangan itu mendadak terkunci di atas kepalanya.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu menyentuh tubuhmu sendiri hn?"

"Hks.." Baekhyun mengangkat kepala, ingin meraih bibir Chanyeol.

Hingga tak lama berselang, semua tersambut untuknya... ia mengerang nikmat, begitu ciuman itu membekap penuh bibir merahnya. Bahkan menjerit tertahan kala penis itu kembali dihentak keluar masuk, membelah rektum berkedut miliknya

"A—AHTT! C—CUMHH!" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawah, begitu rasakan darahnya semakin berdesir hebat... siap menyentak klimaks yang lain.

Tapi Ia kembali dibuat terbelalak lebar, begitu Chanyeol menarik keluar penisnya... lalu menekuk tubuhnya ke atas.

"AACKHH!" Bocah itu menjerit histeris, tepat setelah Chanyeol mengulum penuh genitalnya... menyedotnya kuat. Hingga klimaks yang sempat tertahan menyeruak begitu saja ke dalam mulut Pria itu.

.

.

.

"N—NOOO! S—STOOPPPHH!" Baekhyun menggelinjang hebat, tak sanggup menerima hisapan demi hisapan kuat itu... sementara klimaksnya telah terperas.

"S—STOPP ITHH!" Jerit Baekhyun lagi, mencengkeram kuat surai hitam Chanyeol, memaksa pemuda itu melepas mulutnya... tapi tenaganya tak sebanding dengan tubuh kekar itu.

"Want to pee" Rengek Baekhyun, menggelengkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri. "I – I want to pee" bocah itu semakin menggigil, bahkan semakin panik menarik kepala Chanyeol... untuk melepas genitalnya.

"Keluarkan.. saja" bisik Chanyeol sambil menyeringai, menghisap genital Baekhyun lebih bringas dari sebelumnya, bahkan menggunakan giginya untuk mengerat ujung genital Baekhyun

Baekhyun meremas surai pirangnya sendiri, bibirnya terbuka dengan dada kembang kempis. Lalu setelahnya—

"AAAHH! AAAHHHH!" Tubuhnya melengkung ke atas... menyentak tubuh berkali-kali, sebelum akhirnya jatuh terhempas di ranjang dan menggigil hebat.

 **'Slurppp'**

"Nnnh~.." Baekhyun menutup mata dengan sebelah tangannya, terlalu lemas... dan pasrah membiarkan Chanyeol menjilati bagian selatan tubuhnya yang basah... bahkan benar-benar sepenuhnya basah.

.

.

"M—Mengapa kau menelannya?" Lirih Baekhyun masih dengan tubuh menggigil

Chanyeol menyeringai, menekuk kedua kaki Baekhyun ke atas... lalu menyeka cairan bening di sekitar paha dan perutnya dengan tissue.

"Because I want to bully you..." Kekehnya, sambil memenjarakan tubuh Baekhyun... lalu memberi kecupan lama di keningnya.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata sambil mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol, tubuhnya yang letih... membuatnya ingin tertidur detik itu juga.

 ** _'As usual, I'm being bullied by you'_** Gumamnya dalam hati, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar jatuh terlelap.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"AAH!"

Pagi itu...

Mendadak memekakkan begitu seorang bocah berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi

ia semakin histeris kala memandang cermin... dan melihat banyak spot merah matang di sekujur tubuhnya. Beberapa terlihat di leher... ah sial! Tak mungkin Ia menggunakan syal di sekolah, sementara ini musim panas.

"CHANYEOL!" Teriaknya jengkel, cepat-cepat Ia mengusaikan mandinya. Tak sabar ingin memukul pemuda tinggi itu.

.

.

.

"CHANYEOL!" Ia kembali berteriak dari lantai atas, bocah itu tak lagi berkutat di dalam kamar mandi... melainkan berjalan menghentak ... menuruni tangga, demi menemukan Chanyeol.

"Waeee? Mengapa kau berteriak seperti itu" Tiba-tiba Chanyeol muncul dar ruangan yang lain, dan berjalan santai sambil membawa laptop kesayangannya menuju kamarnya.

Bocah itupun mengepalkan tangan jengkel. "Apa kau vampire?!" Pekiknya rusuh sambil mengekor Chanyeol di belakangnya

Chanyeol mengernyit, memutar tubuh untuk melihat bocah yang jauh lebih pendek darinya itu. "Vampire?"

"Lihat ini!" Baekhyun menengadah, bermaksud menunjukkan semua kissmark di lehernya

 **'Chupp'**

Tapi pemuda itu lebih memilih memberinya kecupan di bibir.

"YACK!" tak pelak membuat Baekhyun menghentak kaki kesal.

"Ahahahaah!" Tawanya, sambil melanjutkan langkahnya... menapaki anak tangga menuju kamarnya

.

.

"Bagaimana jika semua orang melihat ini"

"Tutup saja dengan plester" Sahut Chanyeol, sambil menduduki kursi belajarnya

"Apa?! Ini terlalu banyak! Berapa banyak yang harus kutempelkan di sini... di sini dan di sini?" Gerutu Baekhyun sambil menunjuk beberapa titik di lehernya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Untuk tak meninggalkan tanda di leherku?" Bocah itu masih menuntut tak terima.

"Perban saja lehermu... aku punya banyak di meja nakas"

"Kau pikir aku mummy?!"

"Kau—" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk mendekat padanya.

"Pacar Park Chan—yeol" Ejanya sambil mengapit hidung Baekhyun dengan dua jarinya.

 **'Blushh'** Wajahnya penuh dengan semburat kemerahan. Sepersekian detik baekhyun mengerjap... lalu setelahnya

"Arghhh! Menyebalkan!" Baekhyun meremas surai pirangnya sendiri, lalu berjalan menghentak keluar dari kamar Chanyeol.

"I love you" Seru Chanyeol sambil tertawa

"DIAM KAU!" Sahut Baekhyun dari dasar tangga.

.

.

Sementara seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah membersihkan rumah mewah itu, hanya dibuat menggelengkan kepala mendengar jeritan rusuh itu.

Dan berharap, setelah Taemin diperbolehkan pulang kelak... Ia tak dibuat stress dengan ulah Putranya dan bocah manis yang Ia ketahui bernama Baekhyun itu.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hampir satu pekan setelahnya**

.

.

"Minho..." Taemin sedikit menghela nafas, lalu meremas kuat tangan Minho... begitu kursi roda itu terdorong.

Tampak beberapa pelayan Minho... berjajar untuk menyambutnya.

"Sshh... Kau sudah kembali" Bisik Minho, sambil sesekali mengusap lengan Taemin... bahkan membenarkan letak sweater sosok cantik itu.

"C-Chanyeol di dalam?" Gumamnya lagi, merasa berdebar... begitu memasuki bangunan mewah itu.

"Ya... Dia menunggumu. Kau merindukannya?"

Taemin tersenyum manis. Lalu mengangguk pelan... samar terlihat rembasan bening di sudut mata indahnya.

.

.

Pria tampan itu, tak jemu membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan untuk Taemin... ini lebih dari cukup untuknya

Melihat Taemin tersenyum, bahkan kembali dengan kondisi yang semakin membaik.

Namun tiba-tiba keduanya dikejutkan dengan pekikkan rusuh seorang bocah

"Menyebalkan! Aku ingin pulang!"

"Hei Baek... Kau belum selesai dengan tugasmu. Aku belum sembuh..."

"Kau bukan bayi! Dan kau tidak sakit!" Pekik Baekhyun, semakin berjalan menghentak meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Yya! Aku akan berhenti bermain dengan game itu... jangan marah ayolah" Chanyeol kembali meraih tangannya

Bocah itu menyentak tangan Chanyeol. "Aku bukan baby sittermu! Dan jangan—Uhmp!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba membekap bibirnya sendiri, dengan mata terbelalak lebar

"Baek?" Membuat Chanyeol mengernyit, lalu beralih menariknya mendekat. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Uhmp! Mmm" Bocah itu menggeleng tak tahan. Lalu—

"Ugh—Hoekkk!"

.

.

.

"Baekhyun?" taemin berjengit dari kursi rodanya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

Next Chap

"M-mengapa tablet ini di sini? bukankah masih ada dua butir yang tersisa?"

* * *

Yooo

Gloomy Rosemary bawa FF lanjutan Love Sick

Apa yang bakal terjadi di chap besok?

Ada yang mau lanjutannya?..

.

.

Jangan Lupa revieeeewwwww

 **IG: Gloomy_Rosemary**

Untuk:

 **ambar istrinya suho , tkxcxmrhmh, kickykeklikler, kimi2266 , kaisooxoxo , restikadena90 , dewi hutasoit61 , veraparkhyun ,** **Aisyah1,** **park chan2, realoey614 , yehet98 , rismaaa45 , rubykaisoo, engga , AdisKMH, merryistanti , BananaOhbanana, Cynta533, kykykykykyk, buny puppy , Byunsilb , derpwhiteboy, SHINeexo , cassiewol, byankai , chanchan , shabrinaZ14 , yousee, realbyuneexo , Yana Sehunn, mutianafsulm, joy614 , sehunluhan0905, winter park chanchan, yodabacon614, chanbaeklmn , Ayuiva1 , nanamiCB , Ohselu188, ChanBaekaegya , sonysone , baek55 c, inchan88 , Tiffanyoktavia9,** **ChanBaekGAY , phikhachu, Hipperdipper94, Retyass , xoo'49 , selepy , PinkuBlue614, park chan2 , lee da rii , Byunsex , AlexandraLexa, LavenderCB , Eun810, LightPhoenix614 , Rosehyun, chanbaek1597, exobbabe , byunbaekra , Dodio347 , YeolloBaek614 , Kiran Karuma , YvkariKim, MadeDyahD , MeAsCBHS, neniFanadicky, myliveyou , baek55, hulas99 , bbhunyue , SuperSupreme61, riszkaf , syrfh0461 , Izahina98, lhyejin403 , CY PARK, park ceye , Anhwa , ByunDita , Bee , Stnoona , hyexxxsan, hananachan , fansanakayam, Loey761 , Marshamallow614 , shbrn chanbaek, astia631 , byunlovely, ParkBaeko , Riinnchan , Jung HaRa , xiluhan74** **, dan All Guest (sorry ga semua ditulis)**

Thanks untuk review sebelumnya.

Butuh semangat dan support untuk lanjut...

Love u all


End file.
